Chronicles of Time II: Cyber World
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: Rating T just to be safe.If you thought that the fight against the new evil in the Digiworld and the human world is over, guess again. Mysteries will be solved as questions will be answered in the sequel to COT: Of What the Future Brings! COMPLETE!
1. Reloaded

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, like I said I willbe reuploading the chapters one by one and I figured what best way than to start from the beginning. I didn't do much of a change at this chapter but, what the heck, that one I won't be confused to what and howI'll be changing the story. With that said, please read on...and I hope you enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber Era

Chapter 1: Reloaded

Zoe Orimoto was back in her own house, in her own room after a week of taking care of her best friend, Takuya Kanbara. Right now, it was already night time, ten o'clock to be exact as she sat with her pen in hand and her diary on top of her bed. Like most people, she always manages to write in her diary before falling asleep. Even during the times that she had in the digi-world, she managed to write all of their adventures on a notebook that she fortunately managed to bring along with her while making sure that the boys –especially JP, would not get their hands on that notebook. The moment that she returned home from their first adventure, she had immediately transferred everything she had written to her diary.

At the moment, she wasn't exactly writing – yet. She was just starring at the blank page of her diary with nothing more than the date and the words: _Dear diary_ written neatly in black ink. She sighed before she began writing legibly of what had happened that day…

_I really don't understand what's up with Takuya, he's been acting strange ever since he woke up in the hospital a week ago after the terrorist incident near Shibuya Station. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's been thinking a lot for the past week. The morning after he woke up in the hospital, he just kept staring at me, then to the others and back at me again and his face was all confused. I really don't get it. I've asked him what was wrong, but every time he manages to say something, he stops right at the middle of his sentence. It's as if he wants to tell me something but he has no idea how to._

_Well, I don't know what that jerk wants now. We just finished talking actually. He asked me to meet him at the park tomorrow morning. He said he wanted to tell me something important…whatever it is, I hope it really is important. He's saying that a week now and every time we see each other he just mumbles something and we end up just talking about the stuff that we've already talked about. Not only that, but most of the time that we're with Koji and the others, he always had this weird looking disk with him. I asked him what it was but he just said that it was from a 'friend' and when I asked him what's inside he tells me that he has no idea. We tried opening the disk on Takuya's laptop yesterday but what we saw where just a bunch of meaningless data. Takuya sure has been weird…_

_Anyways, enough about him, JP hasn't been much of himself lately – not that I mind though. He has never stopped talking about that girl in the photograph – Erika. He told us he e-mailed her and she replied. According to JP, he said Erika also somehow knew about JP – whatever that means. It really feels as if all of us are missing something. I have been feeling that there is something that doesn't feel quite right for a while now. _

And with that, Zoe sighed once more before closing her diary and placing it inside of her desk's drawer.

"I sure hope Takuya has some sort of explanation for all of this." Zoe thought before she climbed back on her bed, "I don't know why but I have a feeling that Takuya knows something."

Meanwhile, on the Kanbara Residence…

"I still can't believe that this disk has nothing important in it." Takuya Kanbara sighed as he continued on staring at his PC's monitor.

Takuya had been trying to crack the mystery behind the disk, which according to the dreams that he has been having and his hazy memory was given to him by a girl named Yumi, whoever she is, Takuya did not really remember or his dreams have not given him an answer.

"Don't tell me you're still cracking that disk." Shinya said as he entered his brother's room, "You've been trying to do that for the past six hours now. Aren't your eyes sore?"

"No." Takuya replied as he tried a different approach in opening the contents of the disk, "Why are you still up? It's well past your bed time. When mom sees you here, she'll be furious."

"Not as furious as she will be when she sees that you're still up and glued to the computer." Shinya answered back, "Besides, it's Saturday today. I can sleep late if I want to."

"Turning into a rebel are we." Takuya said as the same pop up message appeared on the monitor asking him for a password, "Well, what do you want. You couldn't have come here just to see me get frustrated again."

"You're right, I didn't." Shinya replied, "I was just wondering what your plans are for tomorrow."

"My plans?" Takuya asked, as, for the hundred time since he began trying to hack the disk, he received the same error message, "Well, I'm going out with a friend tomorrow, why?"

"You mean you're going out with Zoe?" Shinya asked.

"Huh? How did you know it's Zoe?" Takuya asked back.

"I guessed." Shinya replied, "Besides, she's the only girl you ever hang out with. So…uh…are you two…uh…you know, together-together?"

"No…well, not yet." Takuya replied, "I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend…eventually."

"Eventually?" Shinya exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me? What if someone beats you to it and asks her first?"

"Well, I don't need you to tell me to go for it now." Takuya said, "I am planning on asking her tomorrow if I get the chance. Besides, I should be the one telling you the same thing about Kaia."

Shinya blushed at the mention of the name of the girl that he had his eyes on for quite a while now as he replied, "Well…I am just well…copying your example, brother."

"Funny." Takuya said as he stood up and faced Shinya with the look telling him that he wants some privacy.

"Okay, okay." Shinya said as he began to walk towards the door, "Goodnight then."

"Yeah. Goodnight." And with that, Takuya closed the door, making sure that he had locked it.

Ever since Takuya returned after saving the world from Lucemon's wrath, Takuya made sure to act more like an older brother to Shinya. For the past week since then, Shinya learned to act more like a brother to Takuya as well. So, with that, their bond as brothers grew.

Turning around, Takuya tried to crack the disk again for the last time before he head out to sleep.

"What the hell is the password?" Takuya wondered, "I know those data are not all useless. How on earth will I know what the password is, I've had tried over a hundred things and it still didn't work."

Once again, after the rotation of the meaningless data the pop up asking for the password appeared. Again, Takuya had to search deep inside his head for a word that could be the password, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to crack it.

Annoyed and tired as well, Takuya had no choice but to shut down his computer and rest for the night. He didn't want to look tired in front of Zoe tomorrow.

Morning finally came and Zoe awoke up with a start. After taking a bath and changing her clothes, Zoe went to the kitchen where her mother was busy preparing breakfast and her father was drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning dad." Zoe greeted as she saw her parents, making her way to the refrigerator.

"Good morning, honey." Mrs. Orimoto greeted back and so did Mr. Orimoto.

"Have any plans before classes start?" Mr. Orimoto asked looking up at his daughter.

"You can say that." Zoe replied as she took out the pitcher containing some orange juice and pouring some on the glass that was already prepared for her, "I'm going out with a friend of mine."

"That's great, honey." Her mother said, "You better have fun while you can. You know how hard school will be once it resumes in two weeks."

Zoe nodded, "I know that mom, that's why we're going to have all the fun we can. You guys wouldn't mind if I come home late, will you?"

Mrs. Orimoto looked at Mr. Orimoto before answering, "Not really. But make sure you wouldn't come home THAT late."

"Don't worry mom, dad, I won't." Zoe replied.

After eating her breakfast. Zoe decided that she still have some time before she meets up with Takuya at the park, so she went back to her room and lounge about knowing full well that she was already prepared…but not prepared enough to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Takuya woke up early as well and after doing his morning ritual, he decided to try and open the disk one more time before he eats his breakfast.

"I have a feeling that I know what the password is, I just don't know what it is…if that makes any sense." Takuya muttered as the password collection screen popped up again.

A thought popped into Takuya's mind, more like a name. He was about to type it down when his mother called from the dinning room.

"Takuya, time for breakfast!" Mrs. Kanbara called, "Don't make me come up there if you don't want to be grounded for a month!"

Takuya cringed as he reluctantly took out and pocketed the disk and closed his computer before standing up and answering, "I'm coming, mom!"

It was thirty minutes before ten o'clock that Takuya decided to go towards the park where he told Zoe he would meet her. He wore a red shirt that was underneath his favorite button on shirt, which was also red and a pair of pants. He didn't manage to forget to wear his hat and goggles just the way he likes it. It took him only ten minutes to get there since there wasn't any traffic.

When he got there, Zoe wasn't there yet.

"This is a first." Takuya thought to himself as he decided to sit by the fountain near the park's opening as he waited for Zoe's arrival. "Usually Zoe is the first one to get here not me…and she's usually furious at me for being late."

Several minutes later, when it was already well before ten, Zoe arrived. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pink skirt which was her favorite outfit next to the one that she wore on the digital world. She didn't wore her hat though.

"What took you so long, Zoe?" Takuya asked upon seeing her, "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all."

"Isn't that something, you of all people telling me that." Zoe replied, "Besides, I'm not late. You're simply just too early."

At that, Takuya could not help but grin, "I guess you're right. So, where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" Zoe asked, "You're asking me where?"

"Well…yeah." Takuya replied, "You told me I can date you if we manage to defeat Kerpymon, right?"

"You didn't say that that was what you wanted." Zoe said, "You just told me you wanted to say something to me."

"Well, I do." Takuya replied, "But that could wait for a while. So, where do you want to go?"

"You said it was important." Zoe said.

"It is. But…wait a second, don't tell me you don't want to keep your promise." Takuya said.

"N-no, it's not that." Zoe replied, "It's just, if it's so important, why make it wait?"

Takuya hesitated before answering Zoe's question, "Because I have a feeling that I've already asked it."

"What?" Zoe asked confused, "Asked what?"

Takuya took a deep breath before finally deciding to go for it thinking that this might as well be the best time to do it…

"You know, I've been thinking a lot for the past week." Takuya began.

"Yeah. I noticed." Zoe cut in.

"Well, I don't know about you, Zoe. But there are some things that I seem to remember happening but did not seem to have happened at all." Takuya continued, and seeing the even more confused look on Zoe's face added, "I know it sounds confusing, believe me I'm as confused as you are…maybe even a lot. The thing is that, I feel like I've already said this to you before."

"Said what?" Zoe asked, "You're not making any sense at all, Takuya Kanbara."

"Zoe, I believe that some things are just destined to happen." Takuya said, trying to get the words out right, "I believe that we were truly destined to receive those messages inviting us to the digi-world, that we are destined to become the ancient ten and save the digi-world for that matte, that we are destined…to meet each other."

Zoe just continued to listen. She had feeling that she knew where this was going, but continued to keep her mouth shut nonetheless if ever her guess was wrong.

"But most of all, I feel that I am destined to…" Takuya gulped and blushed before continuing, "…to fall in love with you."

Zoe was surprised to hear that from Takuya. But somehow, she already felt it was coming. She didn't know how to respond to what Takuya just said, but Takuya's speech was not yet finished.

"That's why, I ask you, Zoe Orimoto," Takuya added, "that you answer my next question truthfully and honestly. Will you…be my girlfriend?"

Zoe blushed even more than she did before so did Takuya. But even so, she could not help but smile.

"I know you have courage, Takuya." Zoe said, "But I did not think you would have courage to ask that right here and now."

"Well, what can I say?" Takuya said, "That's just how I am."

"I don't know why but, I have had the feeling that you were going to ask me that, I just didn't want to get my hopes high." Zoe replied.

"Does that mean…?" Takuya asked, his grin even getting bigger.

"Yes." Zoe nodded.

Takuya could not help but jump for joy. He kissed Zoe right there and then, but just when their lips parted, a sharp pain went through his right shoulder. A pain so intense that he could not help but whimper and grasp it tightly as his breathing became fast.

"Takuya, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, worry and confusion were mixed in her face's features.

"My…arm," Takuya replied as he fell down to his knees, "It…hurts."

"Your arm?" Zoe asked, "Is it one of the injuries you got from the explosion?"

"I…don't think so." Takuya replied, "I'm sorry, Zoe but can you help me get home?"

Zoe nodded. And with that, they were off to Takuya's house they were lucky that there wasn't anyone in the park or else it would have caused quite a scene. Zoe was full of worry of what might be wrong with Takuya, but at the same time determined to bring him home.

Finally, after taking a taxi, they arrived at the Kanbara residence in fifteen minutes. Luckily, no one was there since Takuya's parents and Shinya decided to take a stroll at the mall. Immediately after paying the taxi's fare, Zoe helped Takuya get inside his house and up his room. She expected Takuya to rest himself at his bed, but instead he told her to help her towards his computer.

"You don't feel so good yet you want to doodle with your computer?" Zoe asked, "What's up with you Takuya?"

"I don't know, Zoe." Takuya replied as he opened up his computer and once again inserted the disk, "But, I have a hunch that this disk has all the answers we need and we sure need a lot."

"But we've tried opening it up. It has nothing but meaningless data in it." Zoe said.

"You're right, at the moment it has meaningless data." Takuya said, "But it searches for a password, I know that once we get the password right, these data will no longer be meaningless."

"And do you have any idea what the password is?" Zoe asked.

"I think I do." Takuya replied, as he cringed once more when another shot of pain raced through his right arm, "Have you ever heard of the name 'Katsuya'?"

"Katsuya?" Zoe asked, she was about to say no, but something inside her is telling her otherwise. Just then, she remembered something, "Takuya, where is the necklace you always wore since the incident with the terrorists?"

"The necklace?" Takuya asked and for the first time, he realized that he wasn't wearing it. "That's right! I forgot to wear it today."

"Where is it?" Zoe asked again.

"I think I left it under my pillow." Takuya replied.

He was about to stand up and get it himself, but Zoe told him to stay where he is and continue with whatever it was that he was doing and that she would get the necklace for him. She felt as if everything depended on Takuya's trial on getting the right password this time and that she must bring him the necklace.

Zoe, after searching under Takuya's pillow finally found the necklace. Immediately she made Takuya wear it. Somehow, she remembered someone telling her that it will save Takuya and somehow she felt this to be true.

Finally, the same password searching screen appeared. Zoe was already sitting beside Takuya, so intent and hoping that this time he will get the password right. Takuya typed the name 'Katsuya' on the screen. He hoped it would work, but the same error message appeared.

"That can't be right." Takuya said, "I thought that this time around I will get it right."

"Something's missing Takuya." Zoe said, "Maybe it needs the full name."

"Full name?" Takuya asked facing Zoe, "That's right…but I don't know what his last name is."

"Kanbara." Zoe muttered not knowing where that came from, "Katsuya Kanbara."

"What?" Takuya exclaimed surprised as the pain that was coursing through his right arm began to subside, "Kanbara? Are you sure about that, Zoe? I don't ever remember having a relative with the name Katsuya."

"Try it, Takuya." Zoe said not knowing herself why she felt that it was the right name.

Takuya nodded, and as the password screen appeared, Takuya hesitantly typed the name that Zoe gave her.

It was much to their surprise when the error message did not appear. What was more surprising and confusing at the same time was the new message that played in Takuya's computer…

To be continued…

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I know I owe so much explanation about what happened during the one week. You guys don't have to worry about that, it's all covered. Future chapters will tell you guys about that, until then, you can expect a lot of twists and surprises. Until then, this is, Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out!


	2. The Message

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Here's another re-newed chapter, hope you guys like it.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 2: The Message

"DAI sequence activated." A female voice from the computer announced the moment that the 'password accepted' screen appeared, "Opening message box number 424-8061 in ten seconds."

"What did she just say?" Zoe asked confused as the countdown initiated, "DAI sequence, what's that?"

"I don't know," Takuya replied, "But I have a feeling we will soon find out."

"You and your feelings, Takuya." Zoe muttered with a sigh.

Soon the ten seconds countdown ended and a video clip played on Takuya's computer.

In the video clip, there was a boy with blond hair and dark brown eyes wearing a red vest which has a black t-shirt underneath it. And right behind him, Takuya and Zoe could both see where he was, though they were not exactly sure where, they do know that wherever this 'boy' was it wasn't such a happy place. Everything was destroyed and the whole place looked dark and gloomy.

"That guy seems familiar." Zoe said as she stared at the person shown on the monitor, "I feel as if I've met him somewhere before."

Takuya nodded, "Then I guess we feel the same way, Zoe."

Just then, the blond haired teen spoke, "I hope you and your friends are doing well, Takuya."

Takuya and Zoe were both surprised.

"How did he know who you are?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." Takuya replied, "But I guess we really did meet him before."

"If you are watching this clip, then I guess something must have happened to me during our adventures." The teen spoke.

"_Our_ adventures?" Takuya asked, even more confused, "What is this guy talking about? I don't remember having any adventure with him."

"Well, the way he speaks to you he acts as though he has known you for a long time." Zoe said.

The message continued on, "Either you have defeated me during our battle or it was Chronosmon who did so. Nonetheless, what has happened, happened and what is important now is the revelation that I am going to give you."

"Did he just say we fought each other?" Takuya asked again.

"He did say that." Zoe replied, "But who is the Chronosmon he mentioned, is he some kind of Digimon?"

"I never fought against him, I think." Takuya muttered.

"Because of what might have happened," the boy continued on, "when the present and future collided, the only way to make everything right again was to delete your memories. I know it might sound impossible to you as well as to the others, but it is the truth. You see, Chronosmon was once one of the guardians that protected my sister and me, but when the root of all evil appeared, he changed. He believed every single word that _he_ said, thus he became our enemy…an enemy that everyone fought so hard to defeat but failed in the process…that is, he decided to wreck havoc at your time."

"I have no idea what this guy is talking about." Zoe said.

"I feel like I do." Takuya muttered, "I know it might sound strange but, I think I have heard about this before and I feel like I know what happened then…"

"I hope he really can answer our questions and not add more off them." Zoe said.

At this, Takuya nodded.

"But what might have happened when you and the others fought against him, I do not know for I told my sister to give you this disk when something bad happens and when the time comes that Chronosmon's final effects will manifest – that is, when the fight is all over and the moment you step into the portal that his powers created." The teen continued, "But that part of the history of the real world and the digital world is over, the page has turned. Takuya, I don't know if it has taken effects on you as well, but if you managed to input the password correctly, then maybe just a little bit of the memory deletion process affected you with the help of the Ultimagi. But nevertheless, I have to tell you that the wound you received from Woodmon's attack – the virus you attained from it is still inside you body…eating away your energy. That is why you must, for the time being, wear the Ultimagi –the necklace you have, at all times if you do not wish to turn into Flamon permanently."

"The wound that I received from Woodmon?" Takuya asked as he pressed his left hand over to his right shoulder.

"But you never fought against Woodmon." Zoe said, "JP, Koji and I were the once who faced him before."

"No, I don't think we are talking about that battle, Zoe." Takuya said, "I can feel it, what this guy says is true. When we were at the park, when I felt pain, I felt as if I was being forced to digivolve…to change. I don't know about you, but I don't ever recall buying or receiving this necklace – the one he called, 'Ultimagi' as a present. If what he says is true, if our memories are truly erased then that would explain why I can't remember…that would also explain the dreams that I have been having."

"Dreams?" Zoe asked.

But before Takuya could tell her about them, the boy spoke again, "But now that you are at the real world – the human world, the Ultimagi would not be able to protect you from the effects of the Virus. Its power has already reached its limits during the fight with Yamikaimon and Apokarimon, it would only be a matter of time before it fails to aid you."

"Then if that's the case…I would have no choice but to become Flamon…forever…" Takuya said down hearted.

"We won't let that happen, Takuya." Zoe said, "There has to be another way, a way that you won't have to worry about the virus – a cure even."

"I know I have said it before that there is no cure for the virus, but I was wrong." He continued as if answering Zoe's question. "The Ultimagi was created from a fragment of the power that lies hidden and unknown in the digital world, what this power is, I have no clue. The cure lies scattered within the walls of the digital world in the form of data chips or something like it, data chips that could be converted into the Antibody with the use of a digi-vice. But since the world is not in peril and the portal to the digi-world is closed off, you won't have any means of getting there unless you use the data that is stored within this disk."

"Data stored…?" Zoe asked, "Does he mean those meaningless data?"

"It could be." Takuya replied.

"The meaningless data will create a portal for you to the digital world." The boy continued on, "But not the digital world that you and the others know so well, a mirror digital world, the Cyber World. This mirror world may not be the same as the digital world itself but the data chips could also be found there. The journey to find the cure is a perilous one, I am sure you know of this, Takuya. You will not be able to use the D-Tector there, thus you won't have the power to digi-volve making it an even harder journey. But don't fret, I have all the things that you need…the digi-vice that I was talking about that could convert the data chips into the antibody, it would have other functions besides that. It would prove useful to you. It's hard to explain it without demonstrating it, but as things are a bit different, I would not be able to do that. Just remember that when things go out of control and you are in trouble, that digi-vice will help you."

"Another digi-vice?" Takuya asked.

"DAI creation sequence activated." The female computer voice announced once again, "Sequence will be completed in ten minutes."

"Takuya, the DAI creation sequence will create two digi-vices for you, these two new digi-vices are called D-Cyber, a particular 'uncle' created it…who he is you will know when you and the others retrieve the memories which were deleted…or in your case, when your sleeping memories will be awakened within the very depths of your mind. That's right, your memories are not entirely deleted thanks to the Ultimagi's power. The moment the ten data chips are collected together and turned into the D-Antibody, the cure for the virus, you and the others will regain your memories…completely." The blond haired one continued explaining as the timer began, "There is a catch to this, however, you only have a limited time to gather the data, fail and not only would you not regain your memories and turn into Flamon but your friends and family will have no memory of you. Takuya Kanbara will cease to be and history will change as if you have never been born. You have a year to gather the chips. Now, it is hard to do it alone, that is why you have to choose one amongst your nine companions to help you at the Cyber world…that is right, nine. The eight remaining will have a quest of their own. The portal to the Cyber World will appear a week after you receive the D-Cyber, it will appear at Shibuya's train station. Expect the unexpected at the Cyber World, it is a world that is the same yet different. You only have one chance at this, Takuya make sure it counts."

And with that the message ended, leaving the timer on the computer screen.

"This means, I have no choice but to succeed." Takuya said, "A lot of things are at stake here."

"Then we better call Koji and tell him you need his help for it." Zoe said as she took out her phone and was about to dial Koji's number.

"Koji?" Takuya asked, "What for?"

At this, Zoe was confused, "You heard what that guy said, you can choose one person to go with you. Who else would be better but Koji, you two can digi-volve to Sussanoomon together, that way it will make the fights easier."

"To tell you the truth, Zoe I have already decided who I want to come along with me on this one, and it's not Koji." Takuya said, "And besides, you heard what that guy said, we won't be able to digi-volve."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Then who?" Zoe asked ready to call whoever it was that Takuya had in mind.

"You, of course." Takuya replied. "I want you to come with me to this Cyber World."

"Me?" Zoe asked, "You've got to be kidding, Takuya. I know we both feel the same way about each other but I am not that strong to help you on this one, Koji will be the best choice to go with you."

That moment, the DAI creation sequence ended and from out of nowhere two strange looking devices appeared, both covered in bright light.

Takuya took both of them and gave one to Zoe saying, "Sorry Zoe, but I've already decided. I want you to come with me."

And at that moment, the bright light covering the D-Cyber that Takuya handed to Zoe dispersed and Zoe saw what color her new digi-vice was, it was the same color as her old D-Tector, and engraved in the middle of the D-Cyber's cover was the symbol of her element, Wind.

Takuya's was also the same color as his old one with the symbol of Fire etched on the cover of his D-Cyber.

He smiled at Zoe as he said, "You can't say 'no' any longer, Zoe. You're going to come with me and together we won't fail this."

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, I really hope you like it. I'm making progress now and will be able to upload more chapter soon, so until then, this is Haru Glory, signing out!


	3. Reunion at Tokyo Tower

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Note: I didn't put any changes here, well, not that much changes, it would be preferrable to read this chapter again so you won't be lost when I uploaded the editted chapter 4.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, everybody. Here's the third chapter of this fanfic, I hope you guys will like it!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 3: The Reunion at Tokyo Tower!

Zoe didn't know what to say to Takuya at that point. But then she remembered something very important about the weeks that lay ahead…

"We have just one problem, Takuya." Zoe said.

"A problem already?" Takuya asked, "We haven't even begun yet."

"I don't know about you but school will start in two weeks." Zoe explained, "I can't be absent for a year, you know."

"Oh, yeah…that's right." Takuya remembered, "We have school…but we can't just let the opportunity to find the cure disappear. I mean, I don't want to be stuck as Flamon for the rest of my life and I don't want you guys to forget that I even exist."

"Well, maybe we don't have to stay there every day…at the Cyber world, I mean." Zoe said, "Maybe we could just go back and forth."

"Then if that is possible and if we do that, it'll be harder to find the data chips." Takuya said, "Our time would be torn between studying and finding those chips."

That's when Zoe remembered another thing, something that the blond haired kid told them…

_You have a year to gather the chips._

"That's right." Zoe said.

"What is?" Takuya asked, not sure what it was that Zoe was thinking.

"That kid didn't say that it'll take us a year to get the data chips," Zoe replied, "He said we _have _a year to get them. It means that it's possible to find them in a week or less."

"Maybe." Takuya said, "We better tell the others what's up. That guy said that the others will have a quest of their own, didn't he?"

"But he said eight of our companions…we're just six and counting the two of us out that leaves Tommy, Koji, Koichi and JP." Zoe told him, "Who are the other four?"

"Maybe we'll find out soon." Takuya said as he stood up, "You know, Zoe, if I didn't have those weird dreams and if my heart wasn't telling me to believe that guy, then I guess I wouldn't believe him. But, my heart tells me other wise. I'm really sorry I got you into this."

"What are you talking about Takuya?" Zoe replied, "You always get us into trouble, but this time, I'd say it's worth it so don't apologize for that, okay."

"Thanks." Takuya said smiling at her.

"Should we tell them about us?" Zoe asked.

"What do you think?" Takuya asked back, not sure what to answer, "Should we?"

"Maybe after all this is over." Zoe replied, "That way, maybe JP wouldn't threaten you or anything and hopefully he and that Erika would get along."

"If you say so." Takuya said, "I'll call Koji and the others and tell them to meet us this afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Zoe asked, "Why not now, we've got plenty of time, Takuya."

"Hey, you still owe me that date, remember?" Takuya replied, "Besides, Koji's not home now, he said he, Koichi and Tommy are going to go to the newly opened theme park."

"Theme park?" Zoe asked, "I never heard of a newly opened theme park. And are you sure you're feeling okay and ready to walk around?"

"Well, I haven't heard of the theme park as well, but let's just leave them alone." Takuya replied, "And about that little stunt I pulled earlier, you don't have to worry about that. As long as I have this necklace, this Ultimagi, then I have nothing to worry about. I don't think it will lose its effect any time soon."

"If you're sure about that, then…where are you going to take me?" Zoe asked.

Takuya grinned, "Are you hungry?"

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Because I know the perfect restaurant in the city." Takuya replied as he began to close his computer, "If you're hungry, we can go and eat there, if you're not yet hungry we can always go to the mall and find some other things to do."

"I'm not hungry yet, so, let's go to the mall." Zoe replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Takuya said as he and Zoe stood up and walked out of his house.

Unknown to Takuya and Zoe, Koji, Koichi and Tommy weren't on the newly opened theme park. They were about to go there when they received an e-mail on their cellular phones:

_Go to the top of Tokyo tower a new mission awaits you._

"Tokyo tower? New mission?" Koji asked, "What's going on?"

"Did you receive that message too?" Tommy asked.

"Then I guess we all received that message." Koichi replied, "You don't think it's from the digi-world, do you? I mean, we just cleaned up the mess there, that world can't be in peril again."

"Well, we won't know until we get to Tokyo tower." Koji said.

"Should we call Takuya and the others and ask if they receive the message as well?" Tommy asked.

"We don't need to." Koichi replied, "If they received that message, they'd be there in a flash. Besides, we'll see them when we get to the tower."

"Koichi's right, Tommy." Koji said, "If this is really urgent, then we have to get there quick. And the fastest way to get there is by the bullet train."

Tommy nodded, "Okay then. Let's go!"

And so, Koji, Koichi and Tommy at once boarded a bullet train heading for Tokyo. Meanwhile, Takuya and Zoe were still having fun together at the mall. The moment they got there, the two went to different shops. One of the shops they visited was a jewelry store where Takuya bought Zoe a necklace with a butterfly pendant and a silver bracelet. Zoe was so happy at this that she immediately kissed Takuya the moment that he paid for the necklace and bracelet; the clerk could only smile at them both.

After that, they didn't buy anything much. They just walked around holding hands around the mall and watched a movie entitled: _Moonlight Cradle. _Soon after that, they both felt hungry.

"I guess now's the best time to go to that restaurant of yours, Takuya." Zoe said as her stomach growled the moment they left the cinema.

Takuya could not help but laugh as Zoe blushed a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

So, Takuya and Zoe went out of the mall and boarded a taxi as they head out to the restaurant that Takuya had told Zoe called, _The Crescent Moon._

It has been an hour and a half since Koji and the other spirit shinkers received the e-mail on their phones and Koji, Tommy and Koichi were already half way there.

"What do you think it is this time?" Koichi asked his companions, "You guys don't think that Lucemon's back or something, do you?"

"I don't think anyone could come back after what we did." Tommy replied, "Maybe it's something else."

"Whatever it is, it won't be that hard." Koji said, "After all, we did beat Lucemon…with the help of the spirits, of course."

"Well, what if something happened to the spirits?" Tommy asked the moment that thought dawned to him, "You don't think we have to find them all over again, do you?"

"I don't know about you guys, but if that is the case, then it's not that bad." Koichi said.

"You're only saying that because of us six, you're the only one who didn't have to go and look for your spirit." Koji said.

"That's why I want to experience searching for it." Koichi retorted.

"I think we better stop talking about that now or you two soon be fighting." Tommy said.

"We're not fighting." Koichi said.

"Yeah, we're just talking." Koji added.

"Then could you guys please talk in a low voice because you guys are making such a racket." Tommy said.

And sure enough, most of the passengers were looking at them with confused faces. None of them understood what these kids were talking about.

"I guess Tommy's right." Koichi said as he saw how they looked at them.

Soon, the bullet train stopped at Tokyo. Koji and his companions then took a cab towards the tower where they were asked to go to. It took them another thirty minutes before their cab stopped in front of the tower. After paying the fee, the trio took the elevator up to the highest level of the tower.

The moment the elevator doors opened, they all got out of the elevator, and as they did they were surprised to see five people there, one was JP while the four others they have no idea who.

JP was talking to a girl with long, jet black hair and brown eyes…the same girl as the one in the picture that JP showed them.

"That's something new." Tommy said, "JP's talking to a girl who's actually talking back at him with something that has sense."

Koji, Koichi and Tommy took a couple of steps before JP noticed them. He smiled then waved at them.

"I was wondering what's taking you guys so long." JP said, and when he saw the look the others were giving him, he quickly introduced the girl he was talking to, "She's the girl I was talking to you guys about. Her name is Erika Lyle."

"So that's why you didn't want to come with us." Tommy said, "You were hanging out with them."

"Uh…not really." JP answered.

"Nice to meet you all." Erika greeted them.

"Same goes for us." Koji greeted back.

"The guy sitting over there, the one with brown hair and green eyes is Kira Tsukiyama. I just met him now and the guy beside him the blond haired one is Erika's cousin, Max Regalle and the one sitting across them, the bald-headed one is called, Hitakaru Juinichi." JP introduced the others.

"Wait a second, don't tell me they also received the e-mail." Koichi said as he remembered what they were there for.

"As a matter of fact, we did." The one named, Kira replied, "Everyone of us received it."

"But, I thought the digi-world needs our help again." Tommy said, "How could they have received it too?"

"They must be the new bearers of the other spirits that we've purified." Koji guessed, "If that's so, they're our new teammates."

That's when they realized who was missing…

"Wait a second, where's Takuya and Zoe?" JP asked.

"Why?" Tommy asked back, "Aren't they here yet?"

"No. I don't think so." JP replied, "Erika and Max were the first ones here since Max was showing Erika around Tokyo."

"No one was here when we arrived." Max told them.

"Then maybe they're just late or something." Koichi said.

Just then, something shot out of the sky and landed with much impact in front of the eight children on top of Tokyo tower. There was so much impact, that the wind blew hard from where the 'thing' that shot out of the sky landed that they had to shield their eyes so that their eyes would not hurt.

"What's going on?" Hitakaru shouted over the roar of the rushing wind.

"WE HAVE NO IDEA!" JP shouted back in reply.

It took several minutes before the strong wind vanished and everything returned back to normal, as normal as it can be after such an event. They were lucky that no one else was there with them. The moment that it stopped, Koji ran towards the window of the tower and looked down to see if there was any commotion down below…but there wasn't.

"What's going on here?" Koji asked, "The way those people are going about their business it's as if nothing happened."

"I think nothing happened down there…" Tommy said, "I think it's just up here."

"Well, it's the digi-world we're talking about, so it is a possibility." Koichi said, as he stood up after picking the thing that was shot down from the sky. "Anyways, I wonder what this is."

The 'thing' was circular in shape and had quite a few buttons on its outer rim. It was black in color that has silver marks all over. The others crowded around Koichi to have a good look on what the thing is, but none of them knew what it was.

"I wonder what this button does." Hitakaru said as he pushed the button he was talking about at the same time.

Just then, a huge beam of light erupted from the device. It was bright that once again, they had to shield their eyes.

"You don't go pressing a button that you don't know what it is for!" Shouted Kira over to Hitakaru, "Especially something that just dropped from the sky!"

When the beam of light subsided, there was a small holographic figure of a long, brown haired girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a pair of fitted pants…

"Finally, you are all." Said the holographic image of the girl.

"Wait, we're not yet complete." Koji said, "The bearer of fire, Takuya Kanbara and the bearer of wind, Zoe Orimoto isn't here yet."

"Then I guess Takuya chose Zoe to come with him," the girl said much to herself than to the others.

"What do you mean he chose Zoe?" JP asked, "And who are you anyways?"

"She's Yumi." Koichi said, not sure where that come from.

The girl stared at Koichi surprised, so did the others.

"How…how did you know my name?" the girl, who was obviously, Yumi asked.

"I've met you before, haven't I?" Koichi replied, "I just can't seem to remember when and where."

"That can't be possible." Yumi said, "You aren't supposed to remember anything, only Takuya's memory was allowed to sleep in his mind, not yours as well."

"What is she talking about?" Max asked, "What's really going on here."

"What do you mean I am not suppose to remember anything?" Koichi asked.

"I'm sorry Koichi, but I can't answer your question…that's not why I was allowed to talk to you and the others." Yumi replied, "I came here to tell you all that you have a very important job to do. One that will not only affect Takuya, but the rest of you as well."

"What do you mean?" Koji asked.

"Takuya has a virus living inside of him. This virus sucks out his energy, and every time this virus manages to suck a certain amount, Takuya would digi-volve into Flamon, even there at the human world, if given a chance to strike, the virus will." Yumi explained, "But because Takuya has the Ultimagi, the necklace he is always wearing, he won't be affected…yet. But the Ultimagi's power is weakening, soon it will not be able to support Takuya and when that happens, Takuya would turn into Flamon…permanently."

"You've got to be kidding me." JP said, "So, how come he and Zoe aren't here and why are you telling us this?"

"Takuya already knows of this, you see, I am using a device to talk to you all and that device would not work unless Takuya had managed to crack the secret behind the disk I gave him. He and Zoe already have a different job from yours, something even more dangerous." Yumi explained.

"Why only the two of them?" Tommy asked.

"And what is this job you're talking about?" Erika added.

"The DAI sequence, the secret locked behind the disk can only give power to two people. Takuya was given a chance to choose who will accompany him on his mission, and he chose Zoe." Yumi answered, "As for the job it is very complicated. You see, the Ultimagi is a powerful relic from the digital world. It was, as my brother had told Takuya and Zoe, created from the ten super powers that live within the digi-world. Now, the cure for Takuya could be found in the place where these ten super powers could be found in the digi-world, you see, they're scattered."

"So, you want us to find these powers and help make the antidote for Takuya?" Koichi asked.

Yumi nodded, "Takuya and Zoe will also be looking for them, but in a different place. Your job is to find out where these powers are and when you do, contact Zoe or Takuya and tell them where it is, the name, coordinates and stuff like that of the place where you found it. But you don't have to take these powers, just tell Takuya and he will know what to do."

"But we can't go to the digital world, the portal's closed off." Tommy said.

"Don't worry about that, _we_ already have a plan for that." Yumi replied, "Take this device with you, the holographic phone, and I will contact you all once again to tell you when and where the digital portal will open. Until then, be sure to keep in touch with each other."

And with that, the holographic image of Yumi disappeared. It was already afternoon when that happened. Takuya and Zoe had finished their date and were trying desperately to call Koji and the others, but their phones were all busy.

"What's up with that?" Zoe asked, "Why can't we call them?"

"I guess we have to tell them about the new mission tomorrow." Takuya said as he hung up the phone, "Or we could go to their house, one by one and tell them."

"You're joking right?" Zoe replied, "I'm too tired to do any of that."

Takuya grinned, "Tell me the truth, Zoe, did you have a great time?"

"Of course I did." Zoe replied smiling, "This is the best day of my life."

"Glad to here that." Takuya said.

And with that, Takuya and Zoe began to head off home…

To be continued…

A/N: Dun-dun-dun-duhhh...what will happen next? Sorry if I didn't put more things about their date, I figured I should focus this episode on the others since there will be plenty of TAKUMI moments later on. Anyhow, before I forget, I think I would be able to upload 1 or 2 chapters per week because of all the school work. That's better than one chapter per month or something like that, please bear with me. The moment that it's already vacation time, you could be sure that it will be uploaded everyday...I'm still not sure how long this fanfic will be. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I hope to hear positive reviews from you guys. Thanks again. Once again, this is Haru Glory saying 'till next time'! and "PEACE" to you all! Don't forget to review!


	4. Interlude 1

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Note: I haven't changed anything in this interlude so you can skip it if you have read it before.

A/N: Okay, I think we should all take a break in the story (eh, too early for a break, ne?) but, I've got to put this on before the next chapter so please bear with me. I wrote this when I was to busy waiting for out professor in class. Anyways, I made you guys wait long enough, so enough about this, read on!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Interlude I: Yumi's thoughts

My timeline has changed since the battle with Chronosmon, when me and my twin brother fought side-by-side with the ancient ten of the past…I have seen with my own eyes what my parents were like when they were young, they pretty much didn't change. It wasn't an easy battle, no part of it was. So much memories in such a little time.

It had all started three years ago, when Dark Tyrannus appeared in the Digital World. He had appeared without warning and attacked every Digimon village that he could find, laid them all to waste, he left none alive and if they did manage to survive they survive for only a couple of hours before Dark Tyrannus could find and put an end to their life. It was and somehow, still is the darkest moment of the digital world. If one could only see how the digital world looks like, surely they would be sad at the sight of it.

When Dark Tyrannus first appeared, everyone fought so hard and bravely. Many died vialiantly and many died as they fought. My parents and their friends were one of them along with some of the Digimons that they have met along their countless adventures, these included the three angel deities: Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon, the protector, Angemon, and the guardians that the deities assigned to protect the Ultimagi and the one who holds them a.k.a my family and they are: Black WarGreymon and Chronosmon.

It is such a shame to look back and remember what happened to my brother's guardian who also happened to be my mother's guardian. If only he hadn't listen to Dark Tyrannus' lies, then maybe, just maybe…he is still here with us. But I guess, fate has a different path of making things happen and that path maybe quite different from the path that we, ourselves have laid. What lies and deceit Dark Tyrannus had said before Chronosmon, I don't know, whatever it is, it must have been something big – to turn Chronosmon to the dark side like that since Chronosmon is the only one amongst the Digimons who have survived and continued to fight back that has a strong sense of justice and who always believed in what he called _the light in every heart_. The moment that Chronosmon joined forces with the devil, it wasn't only the digital world which was destroyed but also the real world thanks to Chronosmon's ability to manipulate space and time. Up until now, I still don't know what his motives were and it still bothers me so.

Perhaps the most damaged and utterly destroyed in the real world would be Japan since this had become the battle ground when my parents fought against Chronosmon when Dark Tyrannus sent him…and this had also become their grave. This place, as I look at it, I cannot help but remember sad memories that I could only wish would go away.

But, not all that lingers here are sad. Like I've said, things have changed, not only how this place had looked like since those from the past fought for the sake of the future…the future which happened to be my present.

During the fight, my brother died. He died protecting my mother. But when he did, my father and the others managed to summon the true power of the spirits. They managed to digi-volve to the great Ancient Ten. And with the help of the sword of wind and fire, I helped them defeat Chronosmon by unsealing them. From that moment, the seal that has binded the power of the Ancient Ten disappeared.

I was also there when they all said good-bye and entered the portal to go back to their time, to the past – which happened to be their present. My father was the last one who jumped into the portal, it was during that time that I gave him, with my brother's instructions, the Cyber disk – the disk containing everything, well, mostly everything that Takuya has to know to be able to free himself from the clutches of the virus that unbeknownst to him would not be erased as he thought they would be. For as everyone jumped into the portal, their memories were to be erased by the force of the good Chronosmon, the one who built that portal. Everyone's memories were then deleted, everyone that is except for my father's, for he was the one who's life could very well be in danger. His memories were only sealed in the very depths of his mind. I could only hope then that he would remember our names as this could be the password that my brother was talking about. But since the communicator worked, it could only mean that he did.

As I sit here and watch the children playing by – my uncles' children, I can't help but remember how the communication worked. How I was able to see him again and how he managed to remember my name, who I am, though a little bit hazy in his memories. I could not understand why and how he managed to do it. Maybe there is something in him or even about him that made the good Chronosmon's energy unable to delete his memories completely…or maybe he somehow found a way not to make his memories fade. If that was the case, then, could it also be possible that everyone else's memories were allowed to be sealed just like Takuya's? Then if that is correct, there is another question that has to be answered: Why? Why did Chronosmon seal all of them rather than just delete it? If only the device had given me more time, then maybe I could have told Koichi even just a small bit of information. But maybe that's something that fate will not allow…for now.

I know that there will come a time when all these questions that I have bundled up in my mind will be answered. I just hope that it is sooner rather than later.

I really wonder how they will be able to do it, how they will manage to find the pieces of the antidote in time? Not only that, but why only now did I learn that there was an antidote. Maybe I will get a chance to ask my brother about it.

I have heard so many stories since my childhood, stories about my parents' adventures and stories of the digital world from the angel Digimons who we usually got to visit back then. These stories according to them were only told to a select few. Why am I saying this? It's because that for most part, these stories have in common is that all of them have wishes that were granted. I used to stop believing that you can actually wish something and then it will happen since the death of those who are dear for me. I guess that's also one of the gifts that those from the past has given me…to believe again.

That's not the only gift I received from the Takuya of the past. Because they were able to defeat Chronosmon, they were able to change the future a little. What happened when everyone left and returned to their own timeline was even a surprise to me that even now I still can't believe that everything I see before me is true. Sitting there by the couch, watching a movie are my parents. And as I look at our porch I could see my Uncle Koji playing a guitar while his son, Gin listens with Uncle Tommy typing something at his laptop. Further on by the cherry blossoms which are now in full bloom, I could see my brother playing with JP's five-year-old daughter, Elizabeth while her parents were cooking some barbeque. My other uncles are not here though, they had some business that they have to attend to.

I really have no true reasons and answers as to how and why they were all brought back to life, but if I could guess, then maybe it's because of Takuya and the others from the past. They managed to survive and defeat the cause of the real world and my family's destruction. That is but only a guess, time is a very hard and confusing subject to ponder about. The time machine that Katsuya and I both used is still intact, somehow I have mixed feelings about it. Some part of me does not wish to use that thing again, but another part of me wants to. I guess, the more you think about these things, the more confused you're only going to get.

Confusion is one of our worst enemies. I know this now as I have watched those from the past almost lured into believing something that only made them confused, something that almost destroyed them and allowed them to fail their mission. Luckily, it didn't happen…

Life sure is full of mysteries and with each passing day, these mysteries would either find an answer or would just bundle up together. But as I gaze upon the lives that were brought back, I could not help but hope and pray that Takuya and the others will succeed in finding the antidote. Everything rests upon their hands now. I would not let my father become a Flamon again and I would not let this new future of mine be destroyed. I would use that time machine again if I have to, to help Takuya and the others from the past to make this future world as it is with everyone alive and well…

A/N:

Ooohhh, I know that what Yumi is feeling isn't meant to be, but...Hmm, let's see what's going to happen to Yumi and Koichi, okay. I hope I don't get any flames for this. I'm already half-way in finishing the next chapter, maybe I'll manage to upload it on Saturday, if not then next week perhaps.

Anyways, I've got to get back on my school work, so Until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you soon and don't forget to review!


	5. The Cyber World

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Note: Made a whole lot of changes in this chapter since some of you were not to keen on the original chapter so I did some major work here.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry if the interlude chapter was kind of confusing. Well, compared to the first chronicles of time that I wrote, this one doesn't seem to be getting that much reviews. Well, that doesn't matter now, I can't stop writting this fanfic just because fewer people review it. Anyways, on with the real content. The fourth chapter of Cyber World.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 4: The Cyber World

A week has passed since all those unexpected things happened. Takuya and Zoe had tried to contact Koji and the others, but they didn't have any luck. They called their house to try and speak to them, but their parents (who happened to be the ones to answer the call) said that they haven't been back since they went to Tokyo the day when Takuya and Zoe were having their date.

Right now, however, Zoe was at Takuya's place helping him get the things he might need on their journey ready…

"What are we going to do, Takuya?" Zoe asked, "It's almost time to go to the station, but we can't leave without telling them what's happening."

"You're right," Takuya said, "But how will we contact them? Their cell phones are all busy and we have no idea where in Tokyo they all are."

Just then, Shinya rushed into the room without knocking on the door thereby surprising the two spirit shinkers…

"Yo, Takuya!" Shinya called as he rushed in, "Mom said you're going out camping."

"Shinya, what are you doing rushing in like that?" Was Takuya's reply, "How many times do I have to tell you not to go in here without knocking first?"

"Give him a rest, Takuya." Zoe said, "He didn't knock anything out of place, right?"

"Eh? Zoe? What're you doing here?" Shinya asked, noticing Zoe for the first time that day, "Mom didn't say that you have a visitor, Takuya."

"Mom doesn't have to tell you everything that's going on with my life, right?" Takuya replied, "Besides, Zoe's here to help me pack."

"That's right." Zoe nodded.

"Really?" Shinya asked, "I still can't believe that you guys are off for a trip. There's only a week left before school."

"That's why we'll be sure to be back before then right, Takuya?" Zoe said.

"Right." Takuya said as he searched his bathroom for a first aid kit, "Say, Shinya…are you still going with Kaia to Tokyo this afternoon?"

"Uh…yeah." Shinya replied, "Why'd you ask, it's not that important, Yuri and Shitoshi will be with us as well."

"You didn't tell me your brother will go there." Zoe said, "You can ask him to…"

Takuya nodded knowing full well what it was that Zoe was about to say, "I have that in mind."

"What are you two talking about?" Shinya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shinya, you know who Koji Minamoto is, right?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, he's Koichi's twin, right?" Shinya replied.

Takuya grinned, "Great! You also know Koichi!"

"Yeah. Why?" Shinya asked again.

"Koji and a bunch of other friends of ours are at Tokyo, we just have no idea where exactly." Zoe explained, "Maybe you can tell them something for us incase you come across them."

Shinya looked from his older brother to Zoe before nodding, "Sure. So, what's the message?"

"Sorry, little bro." Takuya replied, "But this message is already prepared into this disk."

"WHAT?" Shinya exclaimed as he looked at the disk that Takuya was holding, "Another disk, you guys sure have a thing for disks."

"Whatever, Shinya," Takuya grunted as he handed the disk to his younger brother, "Just be sure to give that disk to Koichi, Koji or the others that you know of. Tell whoever you gave it to, that it's from Zoe and me, got it?"

Shinya nodded, "So, when are you guys leaving?"

Just then, Takuya's cell phone beeped telling them that he received a message. Takuya looked at his phone before opening the said message. A couple of minutes of silence filled the room before Takuya locked his cellular phone's keypad and pocketed it.

He then looked at Shinya before answering, "We're leaving right now."

Shinya nodded, "Then see you in a week. I don't want to see you off, I've got to prepare for my trip as well."

Takuya nodded back, "Be sure to remember to give that disk to Koji or Koichi, okay."

"Don't worry about it." And with that, Shinya left Takuya's room.

"I'm taking that the message was from the guy who told us about the Cyber World?" Zoe guessed.

Takuya nodded as he picked up his and Zoe's luggage, "He said the portal has been set and that it is time to go."

Zoe nodded and picked up what other small bags they have left before she followed Takuya out of his house.

It took them a while to get to Shibuya station thanks to all the traffic they encountered. They also have to sneak inside once more since the station is still under heavy repairs and was still out-of-bounds to the public.

"This is hard." Zoe whispered as they continued to sneak in, "Isn't there another way to get in?"

"There isn't." Takuya whispered back, "I hope the elevator we used is already repaired or else we won't have any way to get down to the secret underground station."

Zoe didn't say anything to this since a guard suddenly appeared from the west side of the station and began to walk towards where they were hiding at. Takuya and Zoe had to squeeze in together just so the guard will get pass them and not notice them. After ducking out of sight and hiding all the way, Takuya and Zoe finally arrived to where the elevator once stood…

"No way…" Takuya said as he looked at the large hole where the elevator once was, "Now what are we suppose to do, there's no other way down there."

"Uhh…Takuya?" Zoe cut in.

"Hmm…?" Takuya asked as he looked over his shoulders towards Zoe.

"I don't know about you, but I know another way down there." Zoe said.

"You do?" Takuya asked surprised, "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"You never asked, besides I was hoping that we wouldn't take the long way down." Zoe replied.

Takuya grinned, "Well then, let's go. You said the path we're going to take is the long way down, right?"

Zoe nodded.

And with that, she led Takuya towards a staircase that Koichi once took to go after his twin brother, Koji.

"Isn't this where we learned about what happened to Koichi?" Takuya asked.

Zoe nodded, "I took this staircase since the elevator was full back then. There's a hidden staircase below, hopefully the debris there has been cleaned up."

"Then let's go." Takuya said, "We don't know how long the portal will hold on."

And with that, they both went down the staircase, one after the other until they finally reached the place where Zoe said the hidden staircase was.

It took them a while to find the staircase since it was pretty dark with the electricity cut off there. When they did find it, it took them another couple of minutes before they were finally at the hidden station underneath Shibuya station. There they found not a single train but rather, they found the portal that the message told them about.

"There's not a train in here." Zoe noticed.

"That only proves that the Digi-world is still closed off." Takuya said, "I sure hope Shinya would find the others and give them the disk."

Zoe noticed that Takuya was still worried about that, "Don't worry, I'm sure your brother will be able to find them. Besides, if they really would have another quest of their own, I'm sure that someone would have told them about it even if they won't be able to read the disk."

"You think?" Takuya asked in a still worried tone.

"Of course." Zoe replied, "Besides you shouldn't be worried about them, you should be more worried about us. We know nothing of this so-called Cyber-World."

Takuya grinned sheepishly, "I think you're right. So, you ready?"

Zoe nodded.

And with that, they took each other's hand and jumped into the portal. When they did, swirl after swirl of different colored lights enveloped them as they moved from one portal to another.

It seems like forever until they finally both landed with a loud thump, with Zoe on top of Takuya on a place that they have never seen before.

"That was some ride." Zoe said as she helped Takuya up to his feet.

"Yeah." Takuya agreed, "My head's still turning, it's a whole lot different from that of using a Trailmon."

"So, I guess this is the Cyber-World." Zoe said as she, along with Takuya, looked around as far as their eyes could see.

"Is this really the Cyber-World?" Takuya asked, "It doesn't look pretty much different from the Digi-world."

Zoe nodded, she and Takuya then began to look around. From where they were standing they could pretty much see everything. They figured they were standing atop a mountain, looking down below, they could see the river flowing rapidly. The river seemed familiar, but the two of them could not quite remember where they saw it or what part of the Digi-world…or Cyber World they were at. Behind where they stood were many tall trees as far as the eye could see. If they were both out for a sight seeing looking on top of the peak where they were would have been the right spot to do so, but that was not what they came there to do.

Takuya then look upwards to where they have fallen from, Zoe noticed him do so and she did the same. They both watched as the portal that brought them there vanished…

"Well, there goes our way back…" Takuya said still looking up.

"It doesn't matter whether it disappeared or not, Takuya." Zoe said, "We wouldn't be able to get back up there anyways."

At this Takuya laughed, "I guess so, right now we have to focus ourselves on finding those data chips."

"Well, now that we're here where do we look?" Zoe asked, "What's more this whole place seemed deserted…it's too quiet for comfort."

"Yeah." Takuya agreed, "I guess we could look around this place for starters."

Zoe nodded, and they did just that. The two went towards the forest which they both guessed had the path down to where the river was, though they were not sure about it. The forest they happened to enter was thick, everywhere you look large trees were everywhere. The sun was hidden behind the tallest of the trees allowing only a little amount of sunlight to penetrate into the forest making the whole place seem gloomy and a bit dark, which Zoe did not like even the least bit at all.

An hour or so have passed and still, the couple could find no path or even a way down towards the river they saw at the peak of the mountain, they could not even see the path they took to get there nor remember how to get back to the peak…and once again, the two began to argue…

"Just great!" Takuya said, annoyed, "Our first day in this place and we already have gotten ourselves lost…what a way to start an adventure!"

"I can't believe you did not even try to remember the path we took…how are we suppose to get out of here now, much less find a data chip?" Zoe said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't put the blame on me, Zoe." The young Kanbara answered, "Besides, how was I suppose to know that you weren't paying attention to where we're going either?"

"You were always the one to remember and know where we're going even during the start of our adventures at the Digital World, I figured this was no different." Zoe replied.

"Actually," Takuya corrected her, "We were being guided by Neemon and Bokomon."

Silence occupied them, as they started to remember the two weird digimons who became their companions during their quest to save the Digital World along with Koji and the others, it was Zoe who broke the silence…

"I wonder how those two are doing?" Zoe asked, "Not to mention how things are going in the Digi-world…"

"I hope it's better than before…I kinda miss those guys, and Patamon too…" Takuya added, "I don't know about you, but it feels kinda dull not having the others around…"

Zoe raised an eyebrow before asking, "Are you saying that I'm no fun to hang around with, Takuya?"

Takuya gulped knowing full well the tone that Zoe was using on him,

"T-that's not what I meant, Zoe…" He stuttered, "You know that I enjoy having you around and all that, what I was trying to say was…"

Just then something rushed past them in such a speed that they both did not notice it at first, but after another 'something' rushed past against them once again, they could not help but notice that something was up…

"What was that?" Zoe asked, forgetting at the moment their argument.

"I don't know what it is," Takuya replied stepping in front of Zoe, ready to protect her in whatever means necessary, "But I won't let anything happen to you."

At this, Zoe blushed, "But we don't even know yet if they are even after us…"

"I'm not about to take any chances." Takuya replied, "You remember what that kid said, expect the unexpected…"

Just then they heard someone speak in front of them where the something rushed towards at, but that someone wasn't speaking to them, and at that moment they saw who it was that rushed past them…

To be continued…

A/N: Well, this made an improvement if I do say so myself, you can see the difference between the original chapter that I had uploaded and this editted one. I hope you guys liked it. With that said, and with hopes that I will be getting positive feedback, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out.


	6. Bet, Net and the Flame Tribe

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Here's a new chapter for Chapter six. I remade this since as I have mentioned countless of times, the idea of Zoids and other anime shows fusing with this fanfic was not widely accepted. I am happy though that because of that, I have to think harder on what might happen now...well, enough of that ne? You all must be curious of this new chapter so, here it is...READ ON!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 6: Beta, Net and the Flame Tribe!

"I won't let you get away ever again, Net!" the man, whose back was turned from them and the one who rushed past them spoke, "You've caused enough trouble already at the village."

He wore a green scarf around his left arm. Around his waist was three swords which Takuya and Zoe could see very clearly, he was also wearing a lose, long sleeved, light-brown shirt which was quite like what Indians wore which matched well with the same kind of pants that he was wearing as well. He had a hair that was slightly longer than Takuya's and of a different color which was platinum. By the way that he stood and by the swords that he was carrying around his waist, Takuya and Zoe both guessed that the man is a swordsman.

Takuya and Zoe were both confused as to who or what the person in front of them was talking to, but their confusion wore down when they saw another figure jump down from one of the trees that was encircling them…it was a young boy, probably the same age as Tommy…

"What are you talking about?" the boy snapped, "I wasn't causing any trouble!"

The boy was wearing the same scarf wrapped around in his left arm, but it was of a different color, which was auburn. He wore the same lose clothes and pants that the man was wearing, there were no signs that this other person was a fighter, unlike the older man.

He has short, blond hair, which, although it was short, was tied behind his back keeping his bangs away from his face.

"Yeah, right…" the man replied sarcastically, "And who do you supposed brought down the chieftain's tent?"

"That's not my fault, Beta!" the kid shouted, "Why is it that when something goes wrong at the village, I'm the one to blame?"

The man shook his head before answering, "Because everyone saw that it was you who did it?"

Takuya and Zoe just watched at how the two people in front of them were bickering, which kind of reminded them what they were just doing before…

"Who…Who are these people?" Zoe asked, as the man and the boy continued on arguing.

"I don't know." Takuya replied, "But isn't this supposed to be the Cyber-World? A mirror world of the Digital World?"

"That's what the kid said…" Zoe said, "But where are the digimons? Aren't we supposed to be the only human being in here?"

Just then, the man and the boy stopped hearing for the first time Takuya and Zoe. They turned around and saw the two, this of course, made Takuya and Zoe gulped.

"If they decide to fight against us," Takuya thought, "It would pose as a problem for me and Zoe since we can't digi-volve and we don't know what other functions the D-Cyber has apart from being able to convert the data chips into the antidote…"

It thus came as a surprise when the man and the boy did not even draw out any weapon to point at them.

"Huh?" the boy asked, "And who are you guys supposed to be?"

"Judging from your clothes, I doubt your from somewhere around here." The man added.

"Uh, you guys can say that." Takuya replied, "My name is Takuya Kanbara, and she's Zoe Orimoto…we just got here."

Meanwhile, at the Digital world where Koji and the others are. They have already chosen who they went along with, although they have no idea as to what the supreme powers look like or anything of that sort, they still continued on their search in pairs. As it happened, Koichi and Max were the one who got paired up since Koji decided it would be best if one of them who have already been to the digital world would go with one of the 'newer' members…

Koichi and his partner, Max has taken the west path away from where they first arrived.

"Why did you choose this path again, Koichi?" Max asked for the umpth time that day.

"Because, I just want to, okay Max." Koichi replied, "Besides, the communicator that Yumi gave us is reacting to something in this direction."

"It is?" Max asked.

At this Koichi sighed, he had a lot on his mind at the moment and Max was making him annoyed, "I told you that when you first ask me. I guess you weren't listening."

At this Max laughed as he scratched his head, "Sorry about that, everything that's happening is just…well, too much."

"Well, you've got to get used to it as early as now." Koichi said as they continued to follow the signal indicated by the communicator, "It might prove hard for you otherwise if you don't. You're already part of our team, you know, you and the others with you."

"So, how was it with you?" Max asked, "How did you end up being part of all this?"

"It's a complicated story…one that I don't wish to tell." Koichi replied.

"It's that bad, huh?" Max asked, "Well, I guess there's no need to talk about that. It's all in the past, right."

At this, Koichi didn't say anything. He stared blankly at the communicator as his thoughts continued to carry him to the face of the girl that he could not get out of his head. Just then he noticed something, the communicator's indicator stopped blinking.

"That's weird…the indicator, why'd it stop?" Koichi asked, hoping that Max would know the reason why but at the same time doubting.

"Koichi?" Max said.

"What?" Koichi asked, not looking over to his companion as he tried to figure what could be wrong with the communicator.

"I think…" Max said, "I think, we found what it is we're looking for…Koichi…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Koichi asked, as he turned around to look at Max, he saw what it was, he immediately knew that indeed they have found one of the so-called super powers. "Max, I guess you're right…"

A large grizzly bear-like digimon stood in front of them. In his forehead was the symbol of the spirit of wood.

"What do we have here?" The digimon asked, "A pair of humans when the digi-world is not yet in peril? What are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for you and your kind." Koichi said, "You are one of the powers that supply the ultimagi, right? You are one of the digi-world's super powers, am I right?"

At this, the digimon looked surprised.

"How did you know about the Ultimagi?" the digimon asked, "That is something that no one should know…not yet, anyway. What's more how did you know about us?"

"Then we're right." Max said, "You are one of the ten."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose." Koichi said, and with that Koichi took out his D-Tector, pushed a sequence and called Koji.

"What's up, did you found anything?" Koji asked upon answering the call.

"Yes. We're facing him now." Koichi said, but before he could said anything more, the digimon intervened and attacked them with its technique, 'GRIZZLY PUMMEL', luckily both Koichi and Max managed to dodge it.

"What's with you?" Max asked, "Why'd you attack us?"

"I cannot allow you to tell anybody else about my whereabouts for the sake of what we, the Supreme Ten are trying to protect!" the digimon said, "You are meddling with things that need not to be meddled with."

"Our friend's life is at stake here!" Koichi said, "And you can't stop us."

"Watch me." The grizzly said, and with that he attacked again, "Grizzly Pummel!"

Once again, Koichi and Max dodge by only an inch.

"Koichi, what's going on?" Koji asked, "Why does it sound like you're in a battle?"

"Well, that's because that's exactly what Max and I got ourselves into." Koichi said, "But don't mind that, contact Takuya and Zoe, tell them to take the same path we took. Tell them that the data chip they're looking for is in the west of where they first landed."

And with that, Koichi hanged up to face the digimon that was attacking them. He nodded over towards Max who nodded. Max already knew what it was he had to do for the others had told them about it and had taught them what to do when they first arrived.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LOWEEMON!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**ARBORMON!**

"Arbormon," Loweemon said as he took out his weapon, "Let's do it."

"Alright!" Arbormon replied as he too readied himself to attack.

Back at the forest in the Cyber World where Takuya and Zoe were still talking with the man and the boy…

"Yes." Zoe added, "We're just looking for a way towards the river."

"Towards the river?" the man asked, "Then I guess, you two are lost then."

"You can say that." Zoe replied, "We lost track of the path that we took."

"Well, the only way to get to the river is through our village." The boy said, "But we can't just take anyone there, especially someone we just met."

"Net is right," the man spoke, "I suggest you two return to where you came from. If you want to go to the river that badly, ask your chieftain to talk to ours to ask for permission."

"We would really like to 'go back' as you say," Takuya said, "But apart from being lost, we kind of have a mission to accomplish and we have no place to stay either."

"What do you mean?" the man asked raising an eyebrow and placing a hand at one of his three swords, "Don't tell me you two are spies from the Kingdom of Falcon."

"Spies? Us?" Zoe asked as both she and Takuya backed up a little, "We don't even know what this Kingdom of Falcon you're talking about is."

"How can you prove what it is that you are saying?" the man asked, "We can't just go trusting people as easily as 1-2-3, you know."

Just then, Takuya's D-Cyber began to vibrate. The moment that Takuya took it out and flipped it open, he heard Koji's voice…this surprised the boy, Net and the older man.

"Takuya?" Koji asked, "Takuya, can you hear me?"

Takuya and Zoe were both surprised at this…

"KOJI?" They both exclaimed.

"Great! You guys CAN hear me." Koji said, "Wait, what am I thinking. This is no time to be saying something stupid like that."

"Koji, how did you manage to contact us?" Takuya asked, "What's going on?"

"We've already received the mission you were babbling about in the disk," Koji said, "And we found one of them here in the digi-world. The girl, Yumi, said that it would also be found in the same location there in the Cyber World."

"Okay, so where is it?" Takuya asked as Zoe listened attentively and the man and the boy with them listened as well, confused.

"Do you remember where you arrived there?" Koji asked.

Takuya and Zoe both looked at each other before Takuya replied, "Yeah, sort of. Why?"

"From that place, head westwards." Koji said, "Koichi said that that is where the data chip could be found. He's fighting against its keeper right now."

Takuya was about to ask Koji something when the connection broke down and they could not hear anything but static. Takuya did not have a choice so he closed the D-Cyber and placed it back into his pocket.

Before Takuya did, the man caught sight of the D-Cyber and the symbol that was etched on it.

"What was that all about?" the Net asked.

"Moreover, what is that thing?" added the man.

"We told you already of our mission, didn't we?" Takuya replied, "We're not sure if we can tell you about it and believe us or if it is even safe to do so."

"As for what that thing that Takuya was holding, it's kind of a communicator, you know something we use to talk with someone who's not around?" Zoe explained.

"A communicator…you don't have to explain what that is, we know what it is." Net said.

"By the way, do you guys know how we can get back to the peak of the mountain?" Takuya asked, "We need to see where we will be heading if we go westwards from there."

"You will arrive at our village." The man replied, "West of Taben's peak, the mountain peak you speak of is our village, the village of the flame tribe."

"Flame Tribe?" Takuya and Zoe exclaimed in unison.

The man nodded, "About that communicator, that symbol etched on it, do you know what it is?"

Takuya looked over at Zoe who shrugged as if to tell him that it wouldn't mean much if they tell them, so Takuya nodded.

"It's the symbol of fire." Takuya replied casually, "Why do you ask."

At this, Net was surprised and looked over at the man beside him. The man nodded before he spoke, "Then I guess, I was right."

"Right? Right about what, Beta?" Net asked.

"These people have something to do with our village." The man, whose name is Beta replied, "I don't know much of what you came here for, but since you have that symbol with you, you must be a friend."

"Then does that mean you'll let us into your village?" Zoe asked.

Beta nodded, "I don't know what it is you are looking for or what you two need from our village, that is why the village chief will be the one who will meet with you when we get there."

"Are you sure about this, Beta?" Net asked.

Beta nodded, and told Takuya and Zoe, "Now come, it is almost lunch-time."

And with that, Beta and Net lead the way towards the village. Along the way, the two introduced themselves.

"I am sorry for the lack of introduction before, it is not our custom to tell strangers our name." Beta spoke, "My name is Beta, leader of the warriors of the Flame Tribe and Net's older brother."

"That would be me, Net." Net introduced himself as they continued on walking past trees, trees and even more trees, "And in case you're wondering, I'm not a warrior like my brother…"

"It's nice to meet you two." Zoe said

"Yes, what Zoe said." Takuya added.

"Tell us, by any chance, if there is a Flame Tribe, does that mean there's also a Wind Tribe or something like that?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Yes, there is." Net replied, "It's called the Gail Clan."

"Gail Clan?" Takuya asked, "Are they fighters like you guys?"

At this, Beta laughed, "Them? Fighters? No…they would not even think of holding any kind of weapon."

"Then what do they do?" Zoe asked, "If they don't fight then how do they defend themselves?"

"You two sure are curious apart from the fact that you seem to know nothing about anything around here." Net said.

"Sorry…" Zoe said.

At this, Beta smiled, "No need to apologize. About the Gail Tribe, they're like a Priest tribe, they're way is the way of peace. It's rare if one would like to have war with them. The only ones who fight against them is the Ocean City people, and when things like that happen, we are the ones who aid the Gail Clan."

"I see…" Zoe said.

They talked about other things on the way to the Flame Tribe's village. It took them almost an hour to get there, but when they did arrive, Takuya and Zoe were awed by what they saw.

It was like they stepped back in time, there were no concrete houses, just tents. There were a lot of merchants seated beside the streets which was full of people who are training with their swords.

As they continued on towards the chieftain's house, they came across a large statue of what seems to them was a large Grizzly bear. They saw more houses, which were tents of different colors, some were plain red, some white while others have a mixture of white and red in them.

Finally, after walking what seems to Takuya and Zoe was half of the village, they finally stopped in front of a large tent, larger than those that they have seen or even those that surrounded it. This, they guessed, was the Chieftain's tent, the tent that they heard from Net and Beta's argument before was the one that Net wrecked. The Chieftain's tent, apart from being big has an red color with orange stripes and two guards guarding the entrance.

"Well, we're here." Net said, "This is the Chieftain's house, I'll be leaving you guys now…"

But even before Net could walk away, Beta caught him by his shirt's collar and told him, "You're not going anywhere Net, you have to apologize to the Chief for what you did earlier."

"But I told you I wasn't the one who did it!" Net shouted.

Beta did not listen to him and instead, walked towards the guards and told them something that Takuya and Zoe did not understand. He then handed over his brother to one of the guards who went inside the tent.

After that, Beta faced Takuya and Zoe and said, "You guys wait out here, I'll be back after Net and I talk with the Chief."

Takuya nodded, "Uh, Beta?"

Beta turned around just as he was about to enter the tent, "What is it?"

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" Takuya asked, "Zoe and I are kinda hungry."

At this, Beta laughed, "We will eat once the Chieftain's done talking with you guys, which would be soon."

"Okay." Zoe said.

And with that, Beta went inside the tent to talk to the Chieftain about something very important, leaving Takuya and Zoe alone with the guard that was left behind as well.

To be continued…

A/N: Ta-da! What do you guys think? Well please review and let me know. Okay, well as you all know they haven't got their memories yet and they are only being ummm...'guided' by Yumi and Katsuya...anyways, who could Beta and Net be and what's with this 'new' Cyber World? Well, you've got to stay tuned to find out. And btw, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, school's a pain and I have 'til April 16 before vacation starts. Anyways, I've made you guys stay long enough, with all that said, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! See Ya all later!


	7. Alastaire and the Cyber World's History

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Finally after not being able to update in such a long time, I finally found the time to do so. I am so sorry for the lack of updates, everyone. I encountered several obstacles before I finally managed to write this chapter last night…school, computer crashing, stuff like that. Anyways, thanks again to those who reviewed, so without futher ado, here's the longest, next chapter of CoT: Cyber World. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 6: Altaire and Cyber World's History

Takuya and Zoe waited patiently for Beta to come back out from the chieftain's tent for them, they were both tired and hungry. As they wait at one side outside the tent, they began to talk with each other like they always do…

"This is weird, Takuya…" Zoe said as she stared at the people of the Flame Tribe who were training, "Why are there humans here, where are the digimons?"

"I don't know Zoe, it's really kind of confusing…" Takuya replied.

Takuya then took out his D-Cyber and flipped it open looking at it he said, "Another thing I'm thinking about is this digi-vice. We know nothing about this except the function that that kid told us. How are we suppose to defend ourselves if something goes wrong in here."

"We can always run, you know." Zoe said absent-mindedly.

"Say what?" Takuya exclaimed, "Run?"

"What's so bad about running?" Zoe asked, " I once heard that withdrawing in the face of danger or something like that is a tactic."

At this Takuya sweatdropped, "And where did you heard that?"

Zoe shrugged.

"Alright, what if we can't run away, then what do we do?" Takuya asked, although he knew he was the one who should think about that, he really would like to hear what Zoe has to say, "Even if it might sound stupid." He thought.

"Takuya, you shouldn't really worry about that too much." Zoe said, "If we're lucky and the chieftain of this so-called Tribe believes whatever we will say about our 'mission' then we might have someone to go along with…someone who knows how to handle situations like that when we can't fight for ourselves."

Takuya looked over at Zoe and sighed, "Zoe, I don't know where you get those kinds of ideas, but I do hope your right about having someone to go along with us…someone who knows this place well like Bokomon…"

Just then, Beta showed up…

"I was wondering where you two went," Beta said, "Should have known you would just be sitting around over here."

At this, both Takuya and Zoe stood up, Takuya immediately placed the D-Cyber into his pocket, although Beta and Net have already seen the said device, he still did not feel comfortable about actually showing it to them.

"Sorry about that," Takuya said, "Zoe and I just don't feel…uh…comfortable just standing in front of the tent, so we decided to sit over here."

"Don't worry about it." Beta said waving his hand as if to show that it doesn't really matter, "The chieftain wants to speak with the both of you now."

"Oh," Zoe said, "I hope this won't get us in trouble or anything like that."

Beta laughed at what Zoe said, "Don't worry about that, I have a feeling that you will be surprised when you see how our chieftain acts. Now come with me."

Beta then began to walk towards the front of the tent where the two guards were with Takuya and Zoe hot on his heels. Once again, Beta said something to the two guards that neither Takuya nor Zoe understood. When Beta has finished talking, the guards saluted before opening the tent doors and allowing Beta, Takuya and Zoe in.

The moment that Takuya and Zoe stepped inside the tent, they were surprised at how big from the inside the tent really was. It was bigger compared to how one would look at it from the outside. Beta just smiled when he saw the reaction on the two kids' faces before they continued walking farther inside the tent.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Zoe said in a low whisper over to Takuya, "As far as I know, tents aren't supposed to stretch as far as this like a hallway."

"Well, this only proves that this world has so many unexpected things." Takuya replied in the same hushed voice while he and Zoe walked behind Beta, holding hands.

"I really am beginning to think that this world has nothing to do with the Digi-World." Zoe said, still in a whisper.

"We won't know that until we speak with the chieftain, Zoe." Takuya replied, "Besides, I think this world is pretty much like the Digi-World."

Zoe was surprised at Takuya's reply, "Like the Digi-world?" she asked, still in the same hushed voice, "Which part of all this is like the Digital World, Takuya?"

Just then, Beta stopped walking and so did the two _Spirit Shinkers_. It was only at that point that Takuya and Zoe saw the reason why they stopped, in front of them was another entrance much like the entrance at the very beginning of the tent, but instead of the same color as the one at the entrance of the tent, which was red, it was black with silver laces. There are still two guards standing beside the entrance in front of the trio.

"Well, we're here." Beta spoke.

"Here?" Both Takuya and Zoe said in unison.

Beta turned around to face them as he spoke, "Inside is where the chieftain resides, he's already waiting for the two of you, so you two might as well get inside and meet with him."

"Just the two of us?" Zoe asked, a hint of worry in her voice, which made Beta laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about, the chieftain won't do something vile or anything of the sort, he will just talk with you and you two can tell him what you need from our village." Beta explained, "And I will just be here outside waiting for the two of you to return."

"He's right you know, Zoe." Takuya said, "Besides, there's nothing to really worry about, it's not as if we did something that will get us beheaded."

And with that, Beta sent them inside the chieftain's meeting room. The inside of this room was not as big as the outside, inside was only one rectangular table with two chairs facing each other and another chair on the opposite end of the two chairs, it is in that chair where a young boy, probably the age of 10 was sitting at.

The boy was wearing the same garments as Beta and Net, but he didn't have the green bandana on his arm, instead he was wearing a red sash with golden lines in it. The boy had blond hair and even from where Takuya and Zoe were standing they could see that he had brown eyes. The boy seemed to be preoccupied with something that he was writing when Takuya and Zoe entered, he was too preoccupied that he didn't look up to them until Takuya spoke…

"Umm…excuse us…" Takuya said walking towards where the child was writing, "We were told that the chieftain wants to speak with us…?"

The boy seemed not to have heard what Takuya had just said for he continued on writing on the small piece of parchment.

It was then, Zoe's turn to speak, "Uh…can you please tell us where the chieftain is? We have someone waiting for us outside and we heard that the chieftain wants to speak with us at once…so if you could just…"

It was then that the boy looked up and saw Takuya and Zoe still standing up in front of the table and of him.

At this, he scrambled to hide the parchment and the pen he was using as he spoke, "Ah yes…you two must be the ones that Beta and Net are babbling about."

"Uh, yes…yes we are." Takuya said, "Can you tell us where the chieftain is?"

The blond-haired boy looked at them both with a smile as he said, "Well, I don't need to tell you two where he is, because you're already speaking with him."

One could just imagine the surprised look at Takuya and Zoe's face when they heard the young boy say those lines, and this made the boy's smile even wider.

"Wha—You're this tribe's chieftain?" Zoe exclaimed, "but you're just a kid, how can you be a chief of a whole tribe?"

"A kid?" the boy asked, "Well, that's the first time I had myself called as 'a kid'. For your information, miss…?"

"Zoe Orimoto." Zoe said, giving her name to the boy.

"Yes, Ms. Orimoto, age doesn't matter in our tribe." The boy said. "And besides, I might even be older than you."

"Older than her?" Takuya asked, "How can you be older than her, she's already thirteen!"

"Thirteen?" the young chieftain asked, "Well, that settled it, I am seventeen years old."

This made Takuya and Zoe's jaw drop even more.

"Se-seventeen years old!" Both Takuya and Zoe exclaimed in unison.

"How can that be possible?" Takuya asked. "You only look like you're ten…"

"Hahahaha, I do look younger than I seem, don't I," the chieftain spoke as he laughed, "But enough about me, I am guessing that you two aren't from around Lawina or Falconia, are you?"

"Lawina? Falconia?" Zoe asked.

"Just as I have suspected," the chieftain said more to himself than to anyone else, "Oh, by the way, my name is Altaire, and you two may sit down, if you would like."

Takuya and Zoe did just that, they both sat down on the two chairs beside them, when they have managed to sat down, it was then Altaire's turn to stand up.

"So, let's make it as short as possible, okay?" Altaire spoke, "What are you two doing here and who exactly are you?"

"That is short…" Takuya thought before looking over towards Zoe who nodded.

"My name is Takuya Kanbara, and she, as you already know, is Zoe Orimoto." Takuya introduced themselves, and we're here on a mission."

"Yes, yes…" Altaire said, "Beta and Net already told me that, but what is this 'mission' that you are talking about?"

At this, Takuya and Zoe have the same thing in mind, they do not know if it would be okay to tell this young chieftain the truth or if they could trust him. They weren't even sure if he would believe what they are about to say.

It was as if the boy could read their thoughts for he immediately added, "You two have nothing to worry about. I also have heard that one of you has the symbol of our tribe etched on a communicator…those who have that symbol, according to our customs, are our friends so you have nothing to worry about."

"We're not worried about that, Altaire," Zoe said, "What we're really worried about is if you would believe what we are about to tell you."

"Believe?" Altaire asked raising an eyebrow, "It's that deep?"

Takuya and Zoe both nodded their heads.

"Well, we won't know that until you have told me what I want to know." Altaire said.

It took a while more of convincing words before Takuya and Zoe finally gave in and told the young chieftain what they came there for and what he needed to know about them. After half an hour of explaining from the two _Spirit Shinkers_, young Altaire managed to get the core of the mission that Takuya and Zoe were babbling about.

"I see, so you two are after what you call the data chips…" Altaire said as he sat down in his chair, "And you need those to refresh your memories and to stop a virus from ever attacking you, Takuya…"

"That's basically it." Takuya replied, "So, you believe us?"

"Well…yes." Altaire replied, "You see, I had the feeling that you two were the ones that _he_ spoke about, but I just had to make sure…and I was right."

"What do you mean by that?" Zoe asked.

"What do I mean by what, Zoe?" Altaire asked back.

"What do you mean by 'the ones that _he_ spoke about'?" Zoe asked, " Who's 'he'?"

"Just an old friend who visited a year ago and told me that two strangers bearing the symbol of two of the tribes or clans and even kingdoms will be visiting us." Altaire explained, "He wasn't specific which symbol, he also told me to help you…which of course I will do."

"Really?" The _Spirit Shinkers_ asked in unison.

Altaire nodded his head, "First off, Beta, mentioned something about receiving a call from one of your friends on the communicator with the symbol of fire. He said that that person said that 'one could be found' in here, am I correct?"

Takuya nodded, "That friend you speak of, his name is Koji Minamoto…and he said that it was westward of where we first dropped off, and according to Beta, the mountain peak is called Taben's Peak."

"Well, if that is the case, our tribe is the one located west of that peak." Alastaire said as he stood up and went over one of the shelves which was located behind where his desk was.

Alastaire then began to look at some of the rolled parchments searching for something that he knew he needed to explain something to the two visitors from another world.

After a while, Alastaire finally found whatever it was that he was searching for. He then placed one dusty and old parchment on top of the desk and began to unroll it into one big map, a map, that Takuya and Zoe guessed was the map of the whole Cyber World.

"As you may know," Alastaire began to explain, "This is the map of the whole of the Cyber World."

Alastaire began to point over to one large continent on the northern edge of the map using the tip of the pen that he used before, "This continent is where we are at now, the continent of Wifreo where the Flame Tribe and the Gail Clan is located."

Alastaire then pointed to one part of the continent where a drawing of a series of mountains was at, "These are the Wifreo Mountains, and this," he said pointing at one specific mountain, "Is where you two arrived, the Taben's Mountain where the Taben's Peak is located, of course."

"So, Taben's Peak is part of the Taben's Mountain which is then part of a series of mountains?" Takuya repeated, "I thought it was just one mountain, but it was only a fraction of a number of mountains…"

"Yes, I though so too…" Zoe said.

"A lot of people who are not familiar of our continent and got themselves lost have also said those words." Alastaire said, then he continued on his explanation, he then pointed on a spot where a small picture of a tent was, it was west of Taben's Mountain, "This, as you may already know by now, is where we, the Flame Tribe have been located for centuries."

"Centuries?" Zoe asked in awe, "The Flame Tribe has been here that long?"

"Of course." Alastaire said, "Our tribe had a different name back then, but, explanation on that will be for later. Anyways," Alastaire then pointed north east of Taben's Peak, a bit farther from where continuation of the Wifreo Mountains are located, he rested his pen on a fortress looking picture on the man, "This is the Gail Clan, home of the priestly people of the Cyber World, you may have already heard a little information about it from either Net or Beta, but I will explain that later in detail as well."

"So that's where the Gail Clan is." Takuya said, "Now we know where the people who are of your element is, Zoe."

"Element? So, Zoe is the bearer of wind?" Alastaire asked.

Zoe nodded, "That's right. I asked Beta and Net if there are people of the wind and they did say something about the Gail Clan being Priestly type of people who are peace-loving."

"I see…" Alastaire said, "Anyways, the Gail Clan has been around even longer than our tribe, about a hundred and fifty years I believe."

"A hundred and fifty?" Zoe asked surprised, "How did they survive that long?"

"I'll tell you later." Alastaire quickly replied, "Moving on…" He then pointed at the continent which was on the western side of the map, "This is the continent of Liware, where the Ocean City and Thunder Temple is."

"Ocean City and Thunder Temple?" Takuya asked.

Alastaire nodded as he pointed at the upper edge of the continent where a picture of a number of small whirlpools were located, "This is where the entrance to the City of Water, the Ocean City is located. The main city is somewhere below the whole continent so you can say that the City supports the continent in some way."

"A city that supports a continent?" Zoe asked, "That's something new…"

"Yeah…Incredible…" Takuya muttered.

"You may say that, but that is something left to be proven." Alastaire added, he then moved the tip of his pen towards the middle of the whole western continent where a picture of a spiral temple was located, Takuya and Zoe immediately guessed it to be the Thunder Temple, "This is the Thunder Temple, home to the Lightning Squad, the fastest soldiers in the Cyber World."

"F-fastest?" Takuya asked.

"Yes." Alastaire replied, "Not only that but the Temple is also used as a place of worship to whom these people believe to be the Thunder god, who I will, again, explain later on…" Alastaire then proceeded to the next continent which was the Eastern Continent, "This next continent is known to be Geocle, one of the most dangerous part in all of Cyber."

"Dangerous?" Zoe asked.

Alastaire nodded once again, he then pointed his pen towards the eastern part of the line which was drawn on the continent of Geocle, "This part of the continent is covered in Ice and home to the Snow People, the Icians. The other half, the western part of this continent is home to the Earth Guardians, the Geons…this part is covered with nothing but sand and dirt."

Takuya's face then showed a hint of confusion and so did Zoe's.

"But if that place is covered in sand, dirt and snow," Asked Zoe, "How can anyone survive in there?"

"Good question, Zoe." Alastaire said.

At this, Takuya immediately guessed, "Let me guess, we'll find out later, right?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Alastaire replied, he then went to the southern continent, "This continent is the continent of Metawud," Using the tip of his pen, Alastaire pointed at a cave on one end of the continent, "This is where the entrance towards the Fortress of Metal is located. More explanation in a while about this place."

Takuya and Zoe nodded and continued to listen…

Alastaire then pointed his pen to a very large tree which was in the middle of the continent of Metawud, "This is the City of Branch, home to the Archers of Metawud."

"Archers of Metawud, does that mean that the Fortress of Metal and the City of Branch are connected?" Takuya asked.

"In a way yes…now continuing on," Alastaire then pointed to one of the small islands located in the middle of the map, it was the small island south of Wifreo. "This is one of the most important island in all of Cyber World, this island contains the kingdom in which the Flame Tribe, Gail Clan, Icians, and Lightning Squad belongs to, the Kingdom of Lawina."

"What about this other island?" Zoe asked pointing on the island south of where the Kingdom of Lawina was located.

At this, Alastaire's face looked grave as he explained what that Island was home to…

"That Island is known as the 'Island of Doom' for those who live in the circle of the Kingdom of Lawina." Alastaire replied.

"Why is that?" Takuya asked just before Zoe did.

"That is because," Alastaire explained, "this Island is home to the Kingdom of the Dark Lord, and is the kingdom of which the Ocean City, the continent of Metawud and the Geons now belong to…the Kingdom of Falconia."

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes before Alastaire began to explain more about the Clans, People, and Kingdoms.

"500 years ago, there was only one kingdom of which the people were united under, and that was the Kingdom of Light, Lawina. Peace reigned during those united times. It was also that long ago that the said Kingdom gave off 10 stones." Alastaire explained.

"10 stones?" Takuya and Zoe asked.

"The Flare, Gail, Tsunami, Blizzard, Geo, Lightning, Gold, Greens, Shadow and Shine Stones." Alastaire enumerated, "The Flare Stone was given to the Prince of Shaku, which was the name of the Flame Tribe back then. The prince was the brother of the high king who ruled the kingdom. This Flare Stone symbolizes the characteristic of the Prince, who was courageous. The Gail Stone was the next stone to be given away by the high king, and it was given to his cousin, the Lady of Wings –who is now being worshipped by the people of the Gail Clan. The said clan used to called 'Kalmadia' and the Gail Stone then represents the Lady who was friendly. The Tsunami Stone soon followed, and it was given to the uncle of the high king, the Ocean City was known then as Florisha and the stone was given to the uncle of the high king for he was known to be sincere in his words and action. Blizzard Stone went next after the three other stones and it was given to the Icians which was then known as Snowcape, founded by the high king's youngest brother, the Prince of Snowcape. He held the characteristic as being someone who is reliable."

"Wow, they sure have some characteristics." Takuya suddenly said.

"Takuya, be quiet…Alastaire's not finished yet!" Zoe said in a frown.

"Oops." Takuya reacted, "Sorry."

Alastaire only smiled before continuing on, "The Geo Stone went to the one who had the characteristic of being loving and that went to the Auntie of the high king, she was the one who founded the Geotropolis, which became nothing more than the land of the Geons in a hundred or so years. The high kings, daughter was the one who held such knowledge that the Stone of Lightning was handed over to her. With the stone's power she was able to establish the Temple of Lightning which later changed names and became the Temple of Thunder. Now, about the Thunder god, legend has it that this so-called god is the high king of the past's daughter's son who once saved the temple by giving his own life, he was, since then, worshipped by those living in the temple up until today."

"Wow, he gave up his own life?" Zoe asked, amazed at the Thunder god's decision.

"I can do that to if needed be." Takuya suddenly said.

"I don't think there will ever be another time when something like that would be needed, Takuya." Alastaire said, "But it is quite amazing to know that you want to try and be like that kid from the past."

At this, Takuya smirked and Zoe commented, "He's always saying stuff like that."

Alastaire laughed before he continued on with the explanations, "Six stones were already given away and now it was the Gold Stone to be given. This stone went to the high king's son, who founded the Mine City which later grew and became the Fortress of Metal. It was given to the son because he was a hopeful person. With the seven stones gone, it was the Greens Stone to be given away. This stone was the one who helped the high king's other uncle to establish Branchwud which is now called the City of Branch. The high king, was believed to have seen kindness in him. Now only two stones remained to be given. The high king, didn't have a hard time to choose whom to give it to, he gave one stone to his twin brother and the other he kept for himself as a symbol of his power. The Shadow Stone went to the high king's brother, who founded Falconia. 500 years ago, Falconia was only a small town in the south island and the high king kept the Shine Stone to himself which he then handed down from generation to generation."

"Well if that is the case, how come there are two kingdoms now?" Zoe asked.

"Ah yes, that." Alastaire said, "The twin of the high king, was consumed by the dark powers of the Shadow Stone. He became so consumed in having power like that of his brother that he became so power hungry he decided to wage war to his own blood. Thus the War of Fates occurred, this war chronicles the twin's struggle to obtain the ten sacred stones, for legend of those stones says that who so-ever obtains all ten and unites them will have absolute power to rule all."

"That's almost always happens when power is concerned." Zoe said, shaking her head.

"That's right," Takuya agreed, "It almost sounds like what happened in the Digital World."

"Digital World?" Alastaire asked and then he remembered, "Oh, the world where you said you and your friends saved, correct?"

Takuya and Zoe both nodded their heads.

"So, what happened during that war?" Takuya asked, "Was the twin able to obtain the stones?"

"Almost." Alastaire replied as he sat down, "He almost got all ten stones, only two stones were left to conquer, the Lightning Stone and the Shine Stone. All the other stones have yielded to the power of darkness."

"What happened then?" Zoe asked.

"On a last attempt by the people on the Temple of Lightning, the high king's daughter who then had a son, gave the stone to his son when he asked her to lend it to him for he knew a way to win back all the other stones. Believing and trusting her son, she gave the stone to him." Alastaire continued on, "He, along with the high king, stood up against the twin and fought valiantly. The high king was then suddenly wounded by an attack from his twin brother, and he was knocked unconscious leaving him out of the fight. Everything was now up to the young bearer of the Lightning Stone. You can almost imagine how such responsibility weighed on his little shoulders." Alastaire paused and looked at Takuya and Zoe before continuing, "Even though he was so young, he stood up and did what he had in mind, using the full force of the Lightning Stone's power and sending it's power to his body, he was able to strengthen himself. The young lad was able to create one big and powerful lightning energy ball that was able to wound the high king's twin badly and make the powers of the eight other stones disappear from him and return back to their original owners. This made the twin fall back and hide from the world inside the island which was then became a fortress. But all this was for a price."

"A price?" Zoe asked.

Alastaire nodded, "Because of such an act, where all the power of the stone is contained into one body – and a small one at that, the young bearer died, right then and there. It was after the news of his heroism and when the high king regained consciousness and was spared from death that the Lightning Temple was changed into the Thunder Temple and the Thunder god was known worshipped, the Thunder god, was of course, the young bearer."

"So that's what happened…" Takuya said, "How old was that kid?"

"The same age as Net, I think…" Alastaire replied, "People have stopped really believing in that story though and they labeled it a legend."

"That's too harsh…" Zoe sighed, "To forget about someone who obviously did something worth to remember."

"You can say that, but times do change." Alastaire said.

"So, what happened to that twin?" Takuya asked.

"After he hid himself in his Island Fortress, which is now a kingdom, word spread that he found a way to be able to live longer than anyone else." Alastaire said, "And this one rumor is true…He then changed his name to one that everyone will forever fear, Dark Lord."

"So, does that mean that the so-called Dark Lord who is still here today is the twin?" Zoe asked just before Takuya did.

Alastaire nodded, "That is correct."

"He was able to live that long…" Takuya muttered, "So, what does this have to do with what we're trying to find?"

Alastaire stood up, "I believe and so did the old friend of mine, that what you are trying to find here is not actually the data chips that you may think it to be. If we are here to discuss about super powers, I'd say that the stones are our best bet."

"Then if that's the case, it would be easy to find the stones without the help of our friends…" Zoe said.

"Yes and no." Alastaire replied, "You still need the help of your friends. Ever since what happened in the past, no one actually knows where the stones are any more, well except the Flare Stone, Shadow Stone, Lightning Stone and the Shine Stone."

"You know where they are?" Takuya asked.

"Of course I do…" Alastaire said, "The Flare Stone is here in the tribe, the Shadow Stone is still in the hands of the Dark Lord, the Lightning Stone is hidden somewhere in the Thunder Temple and guarded heavily at that, and the Shine Stone is at the hands of the high king's successor in the Castle of Lawina."

"Wait a minute, you said that the Flare Stone is here, right?" Takuya said.

"Yes, I did." Alastaire replied, knowing full well what would happen next.

"Then where is it?" Zoe asked, "We need to get all those chips before a year."

"Figures you would say that," Alastaire said, "Very well, but I am not about to give the stone to you that easily…"

"What?" Takuya and Zoe asked in unison.

"Why?" Takuya asked, "I thought you believed us."

"I do believe you guys." Alastaire said, "But while you are still here, in our world, we have some customs to do before passing on the stone to another person."

"Customs?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, customs…" Alastaire said, standing up, "And it involves both of you undertaking a series of tests."

To be continued…

A/N: There, all finished for this chapter, what do you guys think? Send me a review and let me know, okay? I have a feeling that this chapter is a bit confusing, don't worry though, I'll try to clear things up in the next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter, it's hard to write this chapter since there have been major changes in the past updates/chapters. Anyways, I got to go now, school's a waiting. So, once again, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out.

P.S

Filipino people would have something to think about in this chapter especially if they are watching at GMA-7, I think they would feel that the story/ legend in this chapter familiar.


	8. The Next Move

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well people, here's another chapter from yours truly. Thanks for those who had time enough to review the previous chapters. I'm glad you like it. This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one. So without further ado, on to the next chapter…

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 7: The Next Move

The Digi-world, 3 and half an hour after Koji had made contact with Takuya and Zoe, who are both at the Cyber-World. The eight children who were left behind in the Digital World, laid on the ground, wheezing and panting. All of them are of course, tired after trying to defeat the Grizzly-type digimon, Grizzlymon that Max and Koji ran across to.

"I can't believe," JP said in between breaths, "that we just did something stupid like that."

Everyone except Koichi, who had managed to sit up from his position, looked over at JP.

"I mean, come on," JP continued, "Who told you guys to attack that digimon and make it angrier than it already was, and after that run like hell?"

"Quit it already, JP." Koji retorted, trying to catch his breath, "We did what we had to do during that time. Our plan didn't just quite worked out."

"I still can't believe we've lost that over-grown Panda." Hitakaru joined in the conversation.

"It's not a Panda, you idiot!" Max retorted, while the others tried to stop themselves from snickering, "It's a Grizzly, you know, that's why it's called Grizzlymon and has an attack called, Grizzly Pummel, because it's a Grizzly bear and NOT a Panda."

"What's the big deal?" Hitakaru asked, "It's still a bear, right?"

"Well, the deal is that obviously, you haven't got a clue as to what a Panda really looks like and what a Grizzly looks like." Kira said, "And besides, Panda's aren't known to be as vicious as Grizzlies."

"What do you know?" Hitakaru asked, angrier than he was when Max tried to correct him.

"Well, I for one know what a Panda is." Kira said casually.

"And another thing is that you are just embarrassed to admit that you haven't got a clue about the difference between a Panda and a Grizzly, you dolt." Max added.

At that point, the three boys stood up and shouted even louder at each other. Erika could only watch and mutter "boys", no one was in the mood or even has enough energy to stop Max, Kira and Hitakaru from their bickering.

It was only after ten minutes that Tommy suggested to JP to stop the others from fighting, and seeing that this was another opportunity to impress Erika, JP gladly accepted the job. For someone as big, not to mention as loud, as JP, that task was not so hard. It was then that Koji noticed what his twin has been doing as Koichi sat quietly with his back turned towards the others.

"Koichi?" Koji asked as he joined his brother, who was a little ways far from the group, "What are you doing with that thing?"

Koichi didn't look up to his brother as he continued on pressing some of the buttons on the communicator when he replied, "I'm just trying to contact Yumi to find out what we should do now."

"Are you sure that's all you want to find out?" a voice suddenly spoke from the communicator. It took several seconds before a holographic image of Yumi appeared before the twins, "It's been a while, Koji and Koichi."

"Yumi?" Koji asked.

"The one and only." Yumi replied with a smile, "So, how did it go?"

"Do you honestly want to know?" Koichi asked, and upon seeing Yumi nod, he lifted the communicator high enough to let Yumi see the others who were still lying on the ground, dead tired.

"What happened?" Yumi asked in a worried tone. "Are they alright?"

"Don't worry, they're not dead…yet…" Koji replied, "We came across one of the guardians of your so-called super powers. You have no idea how hard it was to fight that thing."

"Guardians? Fight?" Yumi asked, "Don't tell me you guys did just that."

"Yeah, we did." Koichi was the one who replied, "We tried taking the guardian, Grizzlymon, head on, but we ended up running for our lives."

At this, Yumi sighed, "You guys shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" the twins asked in unison.

"Fight against a guardian." Yumi answered.

"But I thought you told us to go and look for the powers." Koichi said.

"Look for the powers not fight with it's protector." Yumi said, "This is bad…"

"What is?" Koji asked.

"You two really haven't got a clue as to what your group just did, do you?" Yumi asked, and seeing the twins shake their heads, continued, "You have just made it even harder for you to find the exact locations of the powers and help Takuya and Zoe."

"What do you mean by that?" Koji asked.

"By fighting with one of the ten guardians, you've just alarmed them that a group of human children are looking for what it is they are guarding, which was to be unknown to all." Yumi explained, "By now, I think they have made sure that they will be able to fulfill their duties."

"Meaning guard the super powers and make sure we don't get their coordinates?" Koichi guessed.

Yumi nodded, "Precisely."

"But what effect, other than the what you have just said, will it have in wherever Takuya and Zoe are?" Koji wondered out loud.

Yumi shook her head, "That, I don't exactly know. But all I can say is that whatever happens here somehow gets connected with the Cyber World."

"So what should be our next move?" Koichi asked.

"First of all, you guys have done enough for now. You did give Takuya and Zoe the location of where you found the guardian, correct?" Yumi asked.

Koichi looked over at Koji who then nodded.

"Good." Yumi said, and just then, something emerged from the bottom of the communicator, Koji saw it and took it, "That is your way back to the real world."

Koji and Koichi looked at the 'thing' in Koji's hand. It was rectangular in shape with multiple lights on its edges, some blue others red. It has a single button in the middle which was red in color.

"What?" Koji asked, "This 'thing' is our way back home?"

Yumi nodded, "That 'thing' is called the TS or the Teleport Strip. You can only use it to get back to the human world."

"So how do we use it?" Koichi asked.

"It's simple," Yumi replied, "Just push the red button and throw it. After that, a portal will emerge to take you back to the cave in the park."

"Alright, then we'll head back now." Koichi said, he was about to turn off the communicator when Yumi stopped him…

"Can you give me a second, Koji?" Yumi asked, "I just have something important to tell Koichi."

At this, Koichi was surprised, but Koji didn't seem to be. He nodded, stood up and went to tell the others the plan and setup the portal.

When Yumi was certain that Koji was far from them, She began to speak…

"I know this is quite sudden, Koichi," Yumi said, "but since you're the only one – apart from Takuya, who have still something of the memory of your adventures with my brother and me, you're the only one I know at the moment who isn't so hard to talk with."

"What's this all about, Yumi?" Koichi asked, not sure what Yumi was about to tell him.

"Things have taken a different turn from what Katsuya and I have expected." Yumi spoke, "With only the communicator as a guide, you will not be able to find the antidote's raw form in time."

"What?" Koichi asked, "Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Go back to the human world for now." Yumi instructed, "You will arrive there if you go back now, at exactly six in the evening. Go back to the park by yourself when the clock strikes twelve."

Koichi could not believe what he just heard, "Say what? You want me to go by myself at 12 midnight to the park? What for?"

"You'll understand as soon as you get there." Yumi assured him, "Don't forget! Midnight at the park!"

And with that, Yumi's holographic image vanished from the communicator as she hanged up, leaving the _Spirit Shinkers_ to prepare for their journey back to the human world.

To be continued…

A/N: So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Wondering what would happen next? Well, hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter before this week ends. Send me your reviews of this chapter, okay? I really want to know what you guys think. With that said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you all later!


	9. Meeting

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, here's another chapter update that I managed to write in between my free time. I really wasn't expecting to update this at once, but, hey….I managed to squeeze updating the fanfic into my free time. Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed the past chapter, your support is without a doubt, that which makes me want to continue on writing this fic. So, without further ado, here's chapter 8…

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 8: Meeting

Koichi tried to contact Yumi once more, but no matter how hard he have tried to do so, he could not establish a connection to her any longer. Koji, who had just finished preparing the portal watched his brother get agrrivated by the failure to talk with Yumi, he sighed knowing that there is nothing he can do for him at the moment, not knowing what really is going on or what will be happening next.

After making sure that the portal was as stable as it could be, Koji called on the others and they immediately gathered before the portal which has taken the shape of a doorway in the middle of nowhere.

"Are we sure this is safe?" Erika asked.

"It's safe." Koichi replied without much thought.

Everyone looked at Koichi with a strange expression, but with something else on his mind, Koichi did not notice the strange looks he was receiving from the others.

"Geez, Koichi," JP said, "You sure are acting pretty strange after that Grizzlymon incident."

"Yeah." Koichi relied still in the same manner.

"Koichi?" Koji asked as he waved his hand in front of his twin, "Koichi, snap out of it!"

Koji had shouted at Koichi's ear loud enough for him to be able to drag Koichi back into reality.

"Eh?" Koichi asked, "What?"

"you really should get a grip, dude." Hitakaru said.

"Huh?" Koichi asked unsure of what it was they are saying.

"You've been really preoccupied back there, Koichi." Tommy said, "You should try focusing while we are still here."

"Tommy's right." Max said, "We can't afford carelessness."

"Sorry about that, guys." Koichi apologized staring at the ground, "I just--."

Kira immediately cut him off, "Explain later, right now I'm aching to go back to the hotel and rest."

Everyone else agreed and one-by-one they jumped into the portal. Just before Koichi jumped into it, Koji asked him for a few seconds to talk.

"I'm really sorry about that." Koichi blurted out, "I just have something…a lot of things on my mind."

"A lot of things or just someone?" Koji asked.

"Well, you can say that, Koji." Koichi replied, blushing a bit, but not really knowing why he was doing so.

"Don't tell me you're really falling for her." Koji said.

At this, he didn't know what to say other than explain, "It's just that there's something…different about her, you know, like I've…"

"…met her before…" Koji finished, "You already told me that."

"Sorry." Koichi once again apologized.

"Anyways, I just want to tell you to maintain focus." Koji said, "We don't know what's really happening behind the scenes, so we should really be extra careful not to make the same mistake we just did a while back. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Koichi nodded.

And with that, Koji let Koichi jump into the portal ahead of him. Pass different rays of colors they went, portal after portal until Koichi, followed by Koji, landed outside of the cave in the park where they were met by the other _spirit shinkers_.

"That took you guys a while." Kira said, "We thought something had happened to you two."

"Sorry about that." Koji said explaining, "Koichi and I just had a little talk."

"What time is it?" Koichi asked immediately soon after Koji had finished his statement.

Tommy looked at his wristwatch before replying, "It's already six PM."

"Six?" Koichi thought, "I guess that's proof enough that she knows what she just said."

"Why'd you ask, Koichi?" Tommy asked.

"For no apparent reason." Koichi lied, "I was just wondering about the time difference thing, if it was the same as before, I guess it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Erika asked, "What time thing?"

"Well…" And with that JP and the rest of the original _spirit shinkers_ began taking turns explaining that during their first visit to the digi-world, there was a big time difference. What seemed like months in the digital world was mere minutes or even seconds in the real world. They continued to talk about this while walking towards the direction where the hotel they were staying was.

It was half an hour later that they arrived at their hotel rooms. After parting with each other, Koichi head out to bead as JP, Tommy and Koji – who were all sharing the same room with him, went to the hotel's restaurant to grab a bite, leaving Koichi all alone in their room. With no one to talk to and with nothing interesting to do at the moment, Koichi fell asleep.

It was only six hours later that Koichi woke up to find that it was already half an hour before the designated time that Yumi told him to go to the park. Upon looking around, he saw that he was the only one awake at the moment. Tommy was lying on one of the extra beds along with JP, who was snoring loudly and Koji was sleeping at the Sofa beside their room's window.

"Man, I can't believe I fell asleep and not even feel a least bit hungry." Koichi thought, It was at that point that Koichi laid his eyes on the circular table in the middle of their room. There, he found a plate with it's top covered with plastic foil, He went over to the table to look at the said item, "What is this?"

Koichi then noticed a small piece of paper tucked beneath the plate, it was a note and with the aid of the moonlight which came from the window, the bearer of darkness was able to read the note which was addressed for him from his twin brother.

It read:

_Koichi,_

_You were in a deep sleep and we thought we shouldn't wake you u. In case you feel hungry in the middle of the night, inside this is a plateful of food. Help yourself!_

_Koji_

At this, feeling a sudden rumbling in his tummy, he opened the plastic foil and sure enough there was food, pork chops and rice – to be exact.

"Typically Koji…" Koichi muttered as he took a seat and quickly ate the food.

Upon finishing the food, Koichi silently got out of the room and after making sure that he didn't wake anyone up, he gently closed the doors and make a dash towards the lobby. He then decided to buy one can of coffee, after that he went outside the hotel and boarded the first taxi that he saw. Inside the taxi he drank the coffee.

Twenty minutes after boarding the taxi, the young bearer of darkness finally arrived at the entrance to the park.

"Where am I suppose to meet with her?" Wondered Koichi just after paying the taxi fare.

Not knowing where to go, Koichi wandered around until his feet brought him to the fountain area of the park. It was then that he saw someone sitting at one of the wooden benches in the park. Walking closer, he realized who it was…

"Yumi?" Koichi asked out loud.

The person sitting at the bench looked over towards his direction as her name was called. Koichi, after seeing that she responded began to run towards her . Yumi got up to her feet and faced the running _spirit shinker_. When Koichi was close enough, he quickly embraced Yumi. At such an action, Yumi was as speechless as she was surprised.

Koichi kept on with his tight embrace, and Yumi could do nothing, she liked how warm it felt to be so close to Koichi. After several minutes, it was as if Koichi had awoken from a trance and realized what it was he was doing, quickly but gently, he let go of his embrace blushing madly.

"S-sorry." He stammered, "I--I didn't know what came over me…"

Yumi was blushing as well, but with only the light from the park's lamps, their blushes were unnoticed by the other.

"D-don't think much about it." Yumi replied.

Silence filled the air for a while before Koichi asked his question.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, "What's this all about?"

"Like I've told you before, Koichi," Yumi explained, "You guys won't be able to find the superpowers after what had happened. I came over here to make sure you guys won't fail in your part of the mission."

"So? How will we be able to do that?" Koichi asked, at that, he suddenly remembered something, "Wait a minute, what's more, what are you doing here? Didn't you say in your first transmission that the only way you can help and make contact with us is through the communicator?"

Yumi looked directly at Koichi, wondering how much he could remember and how much she can tell him.

After Yumi hadn't said anything, Koichi said, "It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that…" Yumi said, "It's just, I'm not sure…"

"Not sure, about what?" Koichi asked, confused.

Yumi has still not taken her eyes from Koichi and this was making the young man uncomfortable, Yumi seemed not to have noticed it though.

"Koichi, there's something I want to ask you first." She said.

"Huh? Ask me?" Koichi replied, "Okay, uh, what is it?"

"How much do you remember?" Yumi asked.

"Remember?" Koichi asked back, "Remember about what?"

"About everything…" Yumi replied, "You remembered me, didn't you when the others cannot?"

Koichi began to think for a moment, he didn't know what he must or should answer. It was true and odd that he could remember, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was all just a hazy memory to him.

Koichi decided that that was what he should say and so he said just that.

Yumi nodded after hearing Koichi's answer.

"I see…" She said, "Then I guess I'd just tell you what I can/."

"Okay, I can take that." Koichi said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." And with that, Yumi began to explain with limits, "I managed to get back here using what's left of Chronosmon's already weakened power."

"Chronosmon?" Koichi said with a frown, "I…I remember that digimon."

"You do?" Yumi asked.

"A little…yes." Koichi replied.

"Well, that's good…I guess. I don't need to tell you who he is then." She said, "Chronosmon, who is now back to our side sacrificed his powers, what is left of them, to end me here – back here, after he and my brother learned what happened to you guys."

"Chronosmon did that?" Koichi asked in disbelief, "Wow, he certainly has turned away from the dark side."

"So you do remember…" Yumi said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Koichi asked, laughing, "You thought I was pulling your leg?"

"You can say that." Yumi replied giggling.

They laughed like that for a while before Koichi asked his question.

"You still haven't told me why you are here." Koichi stated.

"I thought you'd know that by now, Koichi." Yumi replied.

At that the boy looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I've already told you two times already that it would be a miracle if you and the others manage to find the superpowers by yourselves with nothing but the communicator." Yumi said standing up, "That's why I came here…to help you guys in the flesh."

At this, Koichi stood up in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"What do you think, Koichi?" Yumi asked.

Koichi smiled, "What do I think? I think this'll be the greatest adventure I will ever have."

To be continued….

A/N: Well, how's that for an update? Please review and tell me what you think. Before I forget, those of you who are waiting for updates from my other fanfics (War of Fates in particular) I would just like to tell you guys that I will still continue that story, but for the meantime, I would like to finish this one first since I find it hard now-a-days with all the school work I've been doing plus the website I am making and the Game Projects that I have, I really don't have much time. I will most likely continue working on those fanfic after I've finished this one. I hope you guys understand the current situation that I am in. Anyways, that's all I want to say for the time being. Just continue on with your support, ne? With that said, This is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you guys!


	10. The Calm Before the Test

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Here's another update that I managed to finish just before my class this morning started. I might have written it too fast, but I still think it's good. I realized, thanks to those who reviewed that there are not that much Takumi moments so, I put some here. Also about the Yumi-Koichi thing, there's something about it that you guys should look forward to. Well, enough yapping time for the next chapter!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Test

It was already Takuya and Zoe's second day at the Flame Tribe in the Cyber World. Takuya had tried to ask Alastaire or even anyone at the village about the test, but all they could tell him that it was a test that he alone should take, a test in which no one can aid him – not even Zoe. At the moment, the two bearers of the ancient spirits were resting in the tent that Alastaire have allowed them to use for the time being.

"Are you still worried about the whole test-thing, Takuya?" Zoe asked seeing Takuya silently lying on his back staring at the tent's ceiling.

"What am I suppose to do, Zoe?" Takuya asked not looking at her, "I don't have any clue what this is all about, I'm going to be facing it alone at this weird place, I won't be able to digivolve to Agunimon, Burning Greymon much less Aldamon and Emperor Greymon – what reason is there for not worrying."

At this, Zoe went over to Takuya and sat down beside him, "Well, I wonder what happened to the Takuya Kanbara I know…"

Takuya was dumbfounded at what he heard her say that he turned his head towards Zoe, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Zoe smiled seeing that she has finally got Takuya's attention away from the ceiling, "Just trying to get your attention off the ceiling."

Zoe then bent over and kissed Takuya on the lips, a kiss that the young boy returned passionately. After a while, the two broke the kiss…

"You should have just done that." Takuya said with a smile.

Zoe smiled back, "I wasn't sure if that will bring you back."

Takuya then sat up and held Zoe's hand, "I must really have been acting like an idiot for a while now if you just said that."

"You have no idea how annoying it was watching you worry like that." She said, "And just so you know, Mr. I'm-so-worried-about-the-test, we just wasted a day and half cooped up inside this tent."

"Wasted?" Takuya asked, "What do you mean 'wasted'?"

"What I mean is that instead of sightseeing, I was stuck here waiting for you to finally come to your senses." Zoe said in an annoyed tone as she stood up, her back facing Takuya.

Takuya knew what it was Zoe was trying to do so he decided to play along with it, "Now, you're starting to act like 'that' again…"

Zoe turned to look at Takuya, now it was her turn to look confused, "What do you mean by 'that'?"

Takuya looked back at her, "You know, you're acting like that a long time ago, you know with the I'm-three-months-older-than-you business."

At this, Zoe was even more surprised, the expression that Takuya was hoping to see on her face is what he was able to see.

"Really?" Zoe asked worried that she was returning to the old self that she used to be.

Takuya was trying hard to stop himself for laughing, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't good at that and Zoe immediately noticed.

"Very funny, Takuya." Zoe said turning her back again.

Takuya then stood up and moved towards Zoe. He then hugged her from behind, Zoe let herself be hugged.

"So, let me get this straight," Takuya said while still hugging Zoe, "You want to go and look around this tribe?"

Zoe cocked her head to look at Takuya, "Yes."

Takuya then released Zoe from his warm embrace and took her hand. He then began walking towards the tent's entrance not minding the fact that he wasn't wearing his red button on shirt over his yellow t-shirt and he wasn't wearing his hat and goggles.

"Where are we going, Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"Where do you think?" Takuya replied, "You said you wanted to go and look around, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, but--." Zoe was about to say…

"But what?"

"But, my hat--."

"Leave it, It's not like we're not going back inside this tent or something like that."

Zoe thought that Takuya had a point, so she went on out with him living her precious hat behind along with their other belongings.

The couple decided that they would try and see what was to the north of Alastaire's tent since they've already seen the east where the tribe's entrance was and the south where their tent was.

They once again passed through the square where the monument of what seemed like a grizzly stood, up until now, Takuya and Zoe have no clue as to what the statue could possibly mean. They also passed through the Chieftain's tent where they saw Beta teaching children, which looked like they had the same age as them, wield a sword. Some of the 'children' were learning to use the double-sword technique while others were sticking to the traditional one-sword techniques. When Beta saw them, he nodded in acknowledgement as Takuya and Zoe waved at him.

Knowing that the swordsman has his hands full at the moment and would not be able to talk with them, the two continued on towards the north of the Chieftain, Alastaire's tent

It didn't take them a while until they finally saw what was beyond the place where the said tent stood. As far as the eye can see, except on the right of where they stood, one could see countless of flowers, all of different colors, some were familiar to the children while the others, they've guessed only grows in the Cyber World. To their right, was the river which seems to water the large flower field before their eyes.

"This place is so beautiful." Zoe gasped, "I don't think a place like this could ever exist in either the real world or the digital world."

"Yeah," nodded Takuya, "But, I don't think they're all that."

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked with laughter in her voice.

Takuya looked at her and smiled, "You're more beautiful than all these flowers combined."

At this Zoe blushed, she was still not used to Takuya giving her those kinds of compliments, "You're really don't mean that, do you?"

"Of course I mean it!" Takuya said tightening his hold on Zoe's hand, "And I can say that over and over again and not get tired of doing so."

"Then thanks for the compliment." Zoe said and with that she once again kissed Takuya.

The two stayed there for three hours just exchanging stories, sitting by the lake with Zoe sitting underneath a tree while Takuya rested his head on top of her lap.

All the while, Takuya was having fun being with Zoe and vice-versa. Zoe hoped that at least he would and hoped that that would at least keep his mind away from the test. Unknown to her, Takuya was still thinking about it, not that much though. In the back of his mind he could sense the tension in the air, the time was indeed nearing. He knows, however that came possible, that the test that Alastaire hap prepared for him was coming soon – too soon.

To be continued…

A/N: Not that long a chapter wouldn't you guys say? You know the deal right? Go on ahead and click that review button since I don't have anything left to say today, so I will be signing out now. See ya guys! Oh and "PEACE!"


	11. Zoe Waits

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Finally, another chapter of CoT2…well, It's a bit long that I decided to put it into two parts so, without futher ado, here's Chapter 11, part one! Enjoy…

Oh, And by the way, thanks for those who took time to review my past chapter. I'm glad you guys don't forget to review my work…

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

**PART 1**

Chapter 10: Cave of Flameria

The day after Takuya and Zoe had their relaxing time at the flower patch, which they now know was called 'The Haven', Alastaire called for them…

"What is it, Alastaire?" Takuya asked as he walked in front of Zoe towards Alastaire's desk which was, of course, inside of his tent.

"Everything is ready, Takuya." Alastaire spoke, "Your test shall begin today. I hope you're ready…"

"Today?" Zoe asked in disbelief, "Ready? How is he supposed to be ready if he knows nothing about the test?"

"Well, you two were the ones who told me of your unbelievable feats in this world you call, the Digi-world." Alastaire said in a matter-of-fact tone as he sat comfortably in his chair, "If you were able to do just that, then this test would seem little compared to that. Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you guys to be ready for anything?"

"Yes, but --." Zoe was about to say, but Takuya cut him of by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking his head, the young bearer of fire said, "Don't worry about it Zoe, as far as I can tell, I'd say I'm ready…"

"You are?" Zoe asked, confused, "But, you were so worried yesterday about not knowing…"

"I got over that already." He replied, then looking at Alastaire he said, "So, where is this test going to take place?"

Alastaire smiled, "I sure hope you're ready Takuya…the test will take place at the Haven."

At this, Takuya and Zoe were surprised as they asked in unison, "The Haven?"

Alastaire nodded.

"But, that's the flower field north of here, isn't it?" Takuya asked.

"Yes it is." Alastaire replied casually.

"Then what kind of test will that be?" Zoe asked, "I mean, the flower field?"

Alastaire grinned, "Well, things are not what they seem, you know."

Takuya and Zoe looked at the Chieftain of the Flame Tribe confused and uncertain of what he meant.

Seeing the look on their faces, Alastaire added, "You'll understand once we get there and I will also tell you as much as you should know about the test."

And with that, Alastaire lead the way towards the Haven where Takuya's test would take place. It didn't take them that long to get to the said place, but when they did get there, the whole place have changed.

Gone were the beautiful plants and flowers, the tall threes that surrounded the flower patch, heck, there was no longer a flower patch. What stood before them was an entrance to a who-knows-where. The entrance was like that of a cave, but with flames twirling around it. The only thing that have not changed was the river, which still flowed at where it should be.

Upon seeing how the Haven looks now, the two children were shocked…

"What the--?" Takuya said, "What the hell happened here?"

"Where did all the flowers go and where did THAT come from?" Zoe added.

Alastaire did not look at them as he spoke, "What you see before you is what the Haven really looks like, the flowers, the trees…they are all an illusion to keep strangers away from this place."

"An illusion?" Takuya and Zoe asked in unison.

Alastaire nodded, "What you see before you is the cave of Flameria…the 'Trials of Flame' if you must know."

"So, what is the trials?" Takuya asked.

"All you have to do is enter the cave of Flameria and get to the other side." Alastaire said.

"That's it?" Zoe asked, "That seems simple…"

"It may only sound simple, Zoe." Alastaire said, "But believe me it is anything but simple."

This made the two confused once again.

"Once you enter that cave, you will not be able to use your human senses…you will not be able to see anything, hear anything, feel anything…" Alastaire explained, "There have many already who have gone before you and only a few were able to get out completely fine while others…a few others would get out, their minds completely lost."

"Then how am I suppose to get to the other side?" Takuya asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a test now if I tell you, wouldn't it?" Alastaire replied, "That part you have to figure out. There is one thing though…"

"One thing?" Zoe asked.

Alastaire nodded, "Those who went inside this cave brought nothing but their courage…that is why, it is only proper that you do the same, Takuya."

"What do you mean by that?" Takuya asked just before Zoe did.

"That thing you call D-Cyber…" Alastaire said motioning to Takuya's pocket, "I sense something powerful inside it, what it is I do not know, but even so, I cannot allow you to bring it inside the cave…"

Takuya was confused, he could see nothing wrong with bringing the thing, but he knew he was in no position to argue, so, he took the D-Cyber out of his pocket and handed it over to Zoe.

"Now, I think there's nothing left to say or do…" Alastaire said, "You may now enter the cave, Takuya."

"Easier said than done..." muttered the young boy.

"Be careful, Takuya." Zoe said.

Takuya grinned, "Hey, it's me we're talking about…I'm always careful…"

At this Zoe forced a smile even though deep inside she was so worried she could probably drag Takuya away from the opening of the cave and forget about the whole getting-the-chips thing, "Good luck, then."

"Best of luck, Takuya." Alastaire also said, "Beta and Net wishes you that as well, they would have been here to see you enter the cave but, they have some other…important things to attend to."

Takuya nodded and began to walk towards the entrance, when he was just a few steps away, he turned around and said, "Well, See you guys…" and in almost a whisper he added, "I hope…"

And with that, Takuya continued on walking inside the cave, just as he entered Flames appeared everywhere that sealed the entrance to the cave and separated Takuya from Zoe and Alastaire…

"Well, there he goes…" Alastaire said watching the flames eat the entrance.

"Yeah, there he goes…" Zoe nodded in a not-so-energetic way, "I hope he'll be able to do it…"

Alastaire turned around and faced Zoe as he said, "Well, we can't do anything now, all we can do is hope and wait that he passes the test…because if he don't you may not be able to see him again."

Zoe nodded, "I know, and I think he does too…"

Hearing those words, Alastaire nodded, "You know, even if you were to go with him on that test it still would not make any difference…"

Zoe was confused at what she just heard, "What do you mean by that?"

"Flameria is a cave that tests ones fears, those who hold many fears are the ones being tested…I was not the one who decided that it was Takuya who should take the test, it was the cave itself…and my old friend…" Alastaire said.

"You keep mentioning that old friend of yours but you won't say who he or she is." Zoe said.

"Well, there are things that need not concern you or Takuya." Alastaire, "Anyways, only Takuya who the cave sensed has many fears is the one who must be tested."

"So how can he pass that test?" Zoe asked, "How can he find the exit of the cave if he can't see, feel, here or even sense where he is going or even should be going?"

Alastaire began to walk towards the direction of his tent, "Human senses are not fully developed…that is for certain, how he'll manage to do what you think is unthinkable…well, only he can think of a way…"

Alastaire continued to walk away from Zoe, leaving the blond-haired girl alone at the now flower patched Haven, Zoe sighed as she looked back at the direction of where the cave's entrance stood, and seeing that there is no longer sign of even the cave's existence, she too began to walk back to the tent that she and Takuya were staying at.

Upon entering the tent, Zoe sat down at the edge of the bed that Takuya had told her to sleep at, she had the feeling as she began to think that it would be a while, but hopefully not a long while that she would not be able to see Takuya and that thought made her uneasy…

Meanwhile, inside the cave of Flameria, Takuya had already lost his sense of touch, sight, and hearing. He had no idea whatsoever of where he is going or even what part of the cave he was at. He just continued on walking forward, but he wasn't sure if he really was walking forward or just moving around in circles.

He had begun to feel the pressure of what he was doing, the things that would happen if he fails, and all sorts of horrible thoughts, and one by one, things he fear started popping into his head.

The fear of dying, the fear of walking endlessly inside the cave, the fear of losing his friends and losing the girl that he loves so much, and so many other fears. But the one thing, the one fear that he had, which kept on repeating itself on his head was the fear of not being able to find all the antidotes to the virus and turning into Flamon, not to mention his friends and family losing all their memories related to him…

But even as he have all these fears popping in and out, Takuya could not help but play the words that Alastaire had spoke…

_Once you enter the cave, you will not be able to use your human senses…_

That particular sentence kept on playing in his mind as if it holds some secret…but whatever that secret is, Takuya had no clue…not even a hunch.

"How long is this tunnel?" He wondered, "I bet Zoe would freak out inside this cave…heck, I think I'm even freaking out now…"

Takuya continued on like that thinking about all sorts of things as he was walking for what seemed to him like forever.

Back at the Flame Tribe…

It has been already five hours since Takuya had entered the cave and Zoe had been inside the tent all those five hours that have passed. She was beginning to feel hungry, so she decided to go to the Tavern where she and Takuya had been eating during their stay at the said tribe.

The moment she went out of the tent, she immediately saw Beta's younger brother Net sitting on top of the barrel that was near the tent. She then walked towards Net.

"Hey." Net greeted her as he saw her coming, "What's up? I heard Takuya had begun the test."

Zoe nodded, "Yes, he just entered the cave this morning."

"The cave eh?" Net said, "That's one hell of a test, I heard that only two people were able to pass that test without going bonkers…"

That surprised Zoe, "Only two people?"

Net nodded, "That's what I heard, anyways, where are you off to?"

"Oh, I was just about to grab a bite." She replied, "Want to come and eat with me?"

Net raised an eyebrow, "Eat with you?"

"Yeah, I really don't like eating by myself so I was wondering if you could accompany me." Zoe said.

"Well, I guess I could." Net said as he jumped off the barrel that he was sitting at, "As long as Takuya would not kill me if he sees me eating with you…err…you two ARE together, right?"

Zoe nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, Takuya's not that kind of a guy."

"If you say so…"

And with that, Zoe and Net walked towards the direction of the Tavern, there Zoe ordered Shakku, a dish very much like pizza whilst Net ordered Iddeh, a dish that greatly resembles a sandwhich. As they were eating, Net tried his best to take Zoe's mind off of Takuya's trial and the possible negative out comes of that trial, a task that he didn't find hard…

The two stayed at the Tavern for three hours until Zoe told Net that she was already tired and Net helped her towards the tent, there he left her to rest and went back to where he sat before Zoe saw him to guard over the tent, something that Alastaire had asked him to do, much to his brother and even his own surprise…

As Zoe was resting, Takuya was already out of breath, he wasn't even sure if he was still standing or if he had already fallen down and fallen asleep, he still have not find any clue on how to get out of the cave, he felt trapped and hopeless, hungry and thirsty. He was so desperate to get out as quickly as he could that if he could hear himself, he could have heard himself shout out loud in aggravation…

"Is it really even possible to get out of this place?"

Four days have passed since then, and Takuya had still not come back. Zoe was already so worried that every night for the last three days, he would cry herself to sleep. Net felt sorry for her, as he guarded her tent, sometimes hearing her cry.

"She really cares for him, doesn't she?" Beta asked one night as he visited his brother's spot.

"You have no idea how much…" Net replied, "I guess what _he_ said was true, their love is genuine…"

"Who said that _he _would lie?" Beta asked raising an eyebrow, "You know, Net, if the Chief would hear what you just said about his friend, he's going to strangle you."

"I know that." Net said, "Just saying what's on my mind…"

Silence filled the air for a couple of minutes before Beta said, "How do you suppose Takuya is doing?"

"Honestly?" Net asked, and seeing Beta nod added, "I think he's already dead."

"Don't say things like that!" Alastaire said as he walked towards them hearing what Net had just said, this of course made Net sweat like a pig…

"Er…hey there Chief, we didn't hear you coming…" Net said.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to hear me." The chief said, "That would have degraded my level of ninjitsu to that of yours."

"Ehehehehe…yeah, it would have…" Net chuckled nerviously.

"Chief, you believe that Takuya is still alive?" Beta asked, "The kid hasn't eaten for four days, is lost inside a place where you can't feel, hear, see, or even think right…even Net thinks his dead and he's one of the two who were able to get out of that place without going nuts…"

"Which leaves me to think how Net was able to do it." Alastaire said, "Besides, if Net was able to do something like survive that cave, Takuya could do it as well…"

"You make it sound like it's some kind of miracle that I was able to get out of that cave…" Net said, "Besides, why do you hold Takuya in such high regard?"

Alastaire looked at Net then towards Beta who was also asking the same question before he answered, "Because, I just know he can do it…"

"Do what?" Beta asked.

"Make things right…" Alastaire replied, "But to be able to do what I believe he can do, he himself must be able to believe he can do it…that's the secret…"

"Secret?" Net asked.

"The secret to everything in this world…" Alastaire said, "Besides, based on what I have heard about those _Spirit Shinker_ children, they have enough brains to think of a way out of any predicament…I just hope that Takuya would be able to get the message that I was trying to tell him before he entered the cave…"

"You know something, Chief?" Beta said, "Sometimes, we have no idea what goes on inside that mind of yours…"

Takuya had already lost all hope of being able to get out of the cave, he has tried everything that he could think of but still, the results stayed the same…he was still inside the cave.

"How can anyone get out of this place?"

"They'd have to be a super human or some other creature to be able to do it…"

That was when the words of Alastaire repeated itself on his mind…

_Once you enter the cave, you will not be able to use your human senses…_

"Human senses?"

"What does he mean by that?"

"Surely he said that to give me some clue as to get out…"

Then it hit him, the memory from when they were fighting against Sefirotmon….

"It's almost the same as back then…"

"We can't see the enemy we were trying to destroy when we entered a cave as we were trying to run away from him…"

"What happened back then is almost the same as what is happening to me now, only there is no Sefirotmon in here…only me…"

Then he remembered what he said to Zoe, who was then Kazemon and the others who were also in their digi-volved forms…

_We are no longer just ordinary human children…_

_We've become more than that…_

_Our senses are now sharper than how they used to be…_

_And it is all because we are Digimons…_

"Digimons! That's it!"

"All I have to do is digi-volve and I will be able to get out of this place…"

Like he always do, Takuya tried to position himself, ready to digi-volve…that was when he remembered that that was impossible…

"Damn, my digi-vice, I don't have it with me…"

"Now what…?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

To be continued…

A/N: Well, that's the 10th chapter, what do you guys think. Please take time to review this chapter and tell me…not that much of a cliff hanger, hmmm? What do you think Takuya will do…? Well, that's what we'll find out in Part II of Chapter 10…Well, that's that I think…so, with all those said, this is once again, Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Ja ne!"


	12. XEvolution

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. It took me a while to get this chapter together and finally I did. I have to say that I am very thankful for those who continue to support my fanfic and glad to have heard what you guys have to say. As for your guesses of what would happen in this chapter, you decide whether your guess is correct or not. So without further ado here's the 11th chapter…enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

**PART II**

Chapter 10: X-Evolution

"What?" Beta asked shocked at what he just heard, "Chief, what did you just say?"

Alastaire sighed, "Takuya won't be able to get out of the cave if he would only trust his human instincts…"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Net asked raising an eyebrow, "Are you saying you made him do a test that is impossible for him to finish?"

"Not impossible," Alastaire replied, "He and Zoe may not be from our world, but they both have almost the same ability and power as we have…"

"They are the same as us?" Beta asked, "But, how can that be possible? You told us that they came from a different world like your friend…"

"And like my friend, they too have an unbelievable power." Alastaire said, "All they have to do is learn to awaken it…"

Takuya, who was still inside the cave was now both angry and worried. Angry to himself and worried of himself. He had finally found a possible way to get out of the predicament that he is in, but that way was not possible at the moment, digivolution was not possible to him or even to Zoe…Takuya Kanbara, was for the first time, stuck…

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Digivolution is out of the question and so is trying to find my way out of here by myself…not with all these darkness…"

Takuya thought of turning back, but he shook the thought away. Not only was he not sure where he was currently at, but as far as he could remember, the entrance of the cave have already closed the moment that he entered it. That only makes the exit as the only way out of the cave.

"What would the others do in a situation such as this? I'm sure they would have thought of something…"

"I guess Zoe was right when she said I act without first thinking about it…I should have planned something before I began walking…Damn!"

Takuya continued on thinking as he began on walking once again, his head already hurts not from thinking but because of his lack of sleep.

Meanwhile, Zoe had once again cried herself to sleep like she did for the past days, so worried was she that something bad might have happened to her beloved. She prayed, even as she sleeps, that Takuya would be back…soon.

Alastaire had returned to his tent and went directly to his desk, he stood there thinking about something and as he did, he began to try and feel what was happening inside the Cave. Being a descendant – a direct descendant of the son of the first master of the tribe, he was given the gift to feel what was inside a person's heart or feel what is going on in a particular place. As he was trying to feel what was happening, a hint of concern could be seen in his face, and this was what Beta noticed when he walked in unexpectedly at the chief's office…

"Chief?" Beta asked suddenly that it snapped Alastaire's concentration, "Is there something wrong? You look worried…"

"Beta, I didn't hear you come in." Alastaire said as he sat down on his chair and he motioned Beta to do the same on a chair across his desk, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular…" Beta said, "I just wanted to ask you something about the mysterious friend of yours, Chief."

Alastaire raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to know about _him?_"

"His name, for one." Beta replied casually, "And how he came to know so much of what event will occur and things about our two new visitors…"

The chief closed his eyes as he spoke, "You know very well that I do not like to talk about him. As I have already told you and the others before you who wished to know about him, I will tell it when the time is right…"

"And when will that time be, my friend?" Beta asked.

"I will not be the one to say when that will be." Alastaire replied, "_He_ will be the one to decide that."

"Here we go again with you being so mysterious…" Beta said, "When you weren't the chief yet, we could always talk and not hide anything from each other…"

"This is different Beta," Alastaire explained, "Before, the things with which we often talked and opened up about concerns only the two of us, but now, this thing concerns not ourselves but our visitors…"

"Takuya and Zoe?" Beta asked.

Alastaire nodded, "And I fear that something might not go as _he_ wanted it to…There seems to be a problem with Takuya, at the condition that he is in, both his mental and physical state, I could only fear the worst…"

This surprised Beta, "Where have all your confidence in him go? Weren't you the one who said that he will be able to finish this trial?"

"That was before I felt a great disturbance in the cave…" Alastaire replied, "A disturbance that I fear is being caused by Takuya, himself…"

"You used that ability of yours again, then." Beta said standing up, "Well, there have been times when your senses are wrong, Alastaire…This could be one of those instances."

"Let us hope that." Alastaire said, "I feel sorry for Zoe to have to go through the ordeal of waiting."

Beta nodded, and began to walk back outside of the chief's office and out of the tent leaving Alastaire to once again sense the cave.

Back in the cave, Takuya couldn't take any more walking or even any more thinking, he could feel himself fall down, and he did not bother to get up. He was so tired that he thought it would be best for him to rest for a little while. And it is with that thought in mind that he fell in an uneasy sleep.

Takuya opened his eyes, and was surprised to see that he was no longer 'blind', the darkness that enveloped the cave was gone and instead of things being all black, this time, everywhere he look, there was nothing but light – white light….

"Where have I gotten myself into, this time?" Takuya wondered out loud.

He began to look around once again thinking that he must have missed something. He hoped that he could find someone alive and could talk so that he could ask whoever that someone may be the way out. But alas, there was nothing, it was just like the cave he was at, but instead of darkness, this place is filled with light.

"Where the heck am I?" Takuya asked once more out loud, but knowing this time that no one would be able to answer his questions.

It then came as a big surprise for him when someone answered from behind, he whirled around and saw another thing that surprised him…

"Flamon?" Takuya asked in surprise as he recognized the rookie digimon that he himself had turned into before.

"It's been a while Takuya." Flamon replied, "I was wondering what might have happened to you."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked confused, "Heck, where the hell did you come from anyways, and what are you doing here and how come I can talk to you like this now?"

"So many questions…" Flamon said, "Well, I can tell that you really have had a rough time over at the cave…Well, as for your questions, I don't think I'll be able to answer them."

"What a help you are…" Takuya muttered, "So? Are you going to tell me where we are?"

"Man, why don't you chill out." Flamon said, "It won't help you getting all mad and frustrated like that. Well, I can say is that you're inside your own mind."

"Say what?" Takuya exclaimed, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, you can say that it was my fault why you've been dragged in to your own mind, I can't communicate with you while you were walking and thinking of ways to get out since your mind so clouded and you've closed your heart…" Flamon explained as simply as he can, "Communication between the bearer and his spirit is very vital, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked, more confused than before, "Communication between the bearer and spirit? How can I communicate with you guys when I don't have the D-Tector with me or even the D-Cyber?"

"You really believe that that device is the only means of communicating with us?" Flamon asked, "The device was only created so that it would be easier for you and any of your friends to control and use of powers and to transform. The digivices plays very little part when it comes to communication with the spirit…there are just some instances that sudden communication like that did play an important part in your adventures…"

"So what are you saying then? That I should find another way of talking to you?" Takuya asked.

At this, Flamon nodded, "Well, you don't actually have to find it, since you already found it before…What I'm saying is that you have to discover it again. You're even more stupid than I thought you were if you can't figure that way now."

"Hey! That's going too far!" Takuya said then he began to think, something that he has been doing a lot lately, "A way of communication…hmmm…."

Flamon looked at Takuya eager to know whether or not Takuya would remember or even realize that he had already told him the answer.

It took several minutes before Takuya finally realized what it was…

"Wait a minute," Takuya said as realization dawn into him, "Communication in the mind and in the heart! Is that it?"

Flamon grinned, grinned in the way that Takuya does, "Bingo! The Heart-Mind communication is what made it possible for you and your friends to know the attacks that we use and how to fight. It's because we have been telling you how to do those things, instructing your heart and at most times, your minds."

"But what good will that do now?" Takuya asked, "I won't be able to use that information to get out of the cave. I can't even digivolve without my digivice."

Flamon sighed, "Do you remember something about the forced evolution that you did before?"

"Forced Evolution?" Takuya asked, "What's that?"

"It's the type of evolution when you have no control of stopping the evolution from happening."

Takuya began to think (again) and this time, he remembered something that the boy who gave them the D-Cyber had said…

_The Ultimagi is something that stops you from turning into Flamon permanently, but even though it stops you, you can still transform to Flamon, just take the necklace off and you will, but take heed. There is a time limit that will allow you not to turn into him permanently, half an hour without the ultimagi is the time limit. Pass that, you will turn into him permanently and you not be able to find any other cure for it._

"That's it! The Ultimagi!" Takuya exclaimed, "All I have to do is take the Ultimagi off and find the way out before my thirty minutes expires or else I won't be able to change back to myself even if I put on a thousand ultimagi."

"Well, it took you long enough to figure that out." Flamion said, "If you hadn't closed your heart and mind and allowed me to speak with you, you would have been out of the cave days ago."

"Well, that doesn't matter much now." Takuya said, "Have to wake up now and try just that."

"Well you should be waking up any minute now." Flamon said, "Just remember this Takuya, the Forced Evolution or X-Evolution that you will be doing can only be done so many times as it will drain you of your energy…how many times I am not certain, but be careful or else you can end up dead before you know it."

"I will remember that Flamon…" Takuya said, "But you know it's kind of weird talking to you like this since it's still stuck in my mind that I am you and you are me or something like that."

"Tell me about it, but it helps sometimes to talk to you face to face like this," Flamon said, "But as you've said, it is kind of weird…"

Takuya and Flamon both grinned at this…

Takuya woke up, feeling refreshed, but still hungry, he stood up and at once began to take the ultimagi off, after he had managed to do just that, he quickly placed the Ultimagi at his pocket, readied himself and allowed the evolution to occur…

**TAKUYA X-EVOLUTION TO….**

**FLAMON!**

When the light from the Forbidden Evolution dispersed, Flamon stood where Takuya had stood, a grin could be seen plastered on his face as he could see very well what the place really looked like and he could feel where the wind was coming from as well as where the exit could be.

"This should be a piece of cake now." Flamon said and with that, he didn't waste any more time and at once darted into the direction of the exit blasting giant boulders that might be hindering his path and stopping him from getting to his destination.

Meanwhile, back at the Chief's Tent, Alastaire, who had fallen asleep an hour ago, woke up. Sensing the disturbance in the cave becoming more and more powerful, but it wasn't the sense of danger any longer, it was something different. He sensed that Takuya was once again moving, but this time, faster than he was before and with a powerful aura , he sensed that he was nearing the exit of the cave and this made his mind at ease. He immediately went out of his tent and rushed to where Beta and Net were standing guard. He told them as soon as he arrived of what he sensed…

"Are you sure about this, Chief?" Beta asked, "You told me that something bad might have happened to Takuya not too long ago."

"I am certain this time that Takuya would be coming out of the cave now." Alastaire replied, then he turned towards Net and ordered him, "You better go inside and tell Zoe that we will meet Takuya at the exit now."

Net nodded vigorously and immediately rushed inside the tent.

He walked silently as he could, and he shook Zoe awake.

"What is it?" Zoe asked as she was awoken by Net.

"Zoe, get up and wash your face now." Net said not hiding the excitement, "I'll wait for you outside along with the Chief and Beta."

"What for?" Zoe asked groggily.

"We're going to meet Takuya at the exit of the cave!"

At that answer, Zoe's eyes became wide and she immediately jumped out of bed and began to get herself clean and presentable to Takuya.

It took several minutes for he to look back the way she was, and she went outside of the tent and met up with the others.

"Is Takuya really going to come out of the cave today?" Zoe asked.

Alastaire nodded, "Yes, I can sense it pretty strongly."

"That's good." Net said.

"Well, let's get going then." Beta said knowing how much Zoe must have missed the boy.

Flamon was almost at the exit, he could smell the fresh air coming from the outside world, a smell that was quite different from the cave's somewhat disgusting stench. It wasn't the only change he have noticed, another one of these changes is that the cave is becoming brighter.

"Finally, I'm almost out." He muttered, "Good thing too, I only have about ten minutes left before Takuya cease to exist and I'm permanently Flamon…"

It was with this in mind that he hurried towards the exit.

Zoe and the others were already waiting for him at where the exit was. The exit was located at the other side of the river, and this surprised Zoe…it was something she didn't expect…

"Of all places," Zoe asked, "why is the exit located here?"

"What? Did you expect that our ancestors would have placed the exit at a faraway place?" Beta asked, "Our ancestors have a tradition of meeting the one who is having the trial at the very end of the tunnel – at the exit. If our ancestors would have placed the exit at a faraway place, they would have had a hard time getting there especially if they were at a hurry."

"But if that's the case, does that mean that the cave's tunnel is just a short walk from there to here?" Zoe asked.

Alastaire shook his head, "No, it just seems like that. But the truth is that the tunnel is in a different dimension than the one we are currently at. Our ancestors found a rift in the space dimension of this place and they decided then that this place would be the suitable place to do the test. But of course they tested to see whether it was safe or not."

"You call that tunnel safe?" Net asked.

"Well, it's still a test so our ancestors made sure to make it a hard one." Beta said.

The exit was just a few more steps away. Flamon decided not to just rushed out of the cave since he could smell people, one of which was the somewhat familiar smell of Zoe. Thinking that it would not be a wise idea to suddenly run outside and meet the others who know nothing about his transformation, Flamon dedigivolved back into Takuya by taking the Ultimagi out of his pocket and wearing it once more around his neck, but as he did so, he felt very weak.

"I guess what Flamon said is true," Takuya said as he, being tired, slowly walked towards the exit, "The Forbidden Evolution can really take much energy from you. And judging by what I'm feeling now, I'd say I'm almost drained out of energy."

Seconds later, Takuya found himself looking at the outside world as he looked he couldn't help himself stop feeling so tired that he fell down.. When Zoe saw him, she quickly ran towards him and hugged him so tightly.

"Takuya, you had me so worried." Zoe said trying to stop herself from crying, "I thought…I thought something bad might have happened to you."

Takuya could only manage a small smile, he hasn't got any energy left. He has reached his limits…for now.

It was then that Zoe noticed that Takuya was all dirty and he even has a couple of scratches which she thought probably came from falling several times on the ground. She also noticed that her beloved was quite thin, she couldn't blame him though, anyone who hadn't eaten for days would surely look the same.

Zoe was about to say something to him, but just when she was about to, she realized that he had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I think we better carry him back to their tent, Net." Beta said as he along with his brother and Alastaire gathered around Zoe and Takuya.

"I think so too, bro." Net said.

And with that they carried Takuya.

The two brothers walked in front of Zoe and Alastaire, who have now began talking again.

"So does this mean that he passed?" Zoe asked.

Alastaire nodded, "He's really something, that Takuya of yours. I really thought when I felt the disturbance that something must have happened to him. He made me worried for nothing."

"Then that means we can have the stone." Zoe said.

"The stone will be presented to both of you tomorrow. For now, you and him could really do some good night's rest and a lot of food." Alastaire assured her, "You haven't eaten much for the past days and I'm sure Takuya is pretty much starving to death not being able to eat anything at all for the past days."

Zoe nodded.

It was soon enough that Zoe found herself lying comfortable in her bed, more comfortable was she now than she was for the past days that Takuya was inside the cave. She took one good look at the person who was sleeping on the bed which was beside her bed.

Takuya laid there sleeping peacefully. A sleep that Zoe knows both of them deserve after undergoing such an ordeal.

"Tomorrow, a fragment of the antidote will be ours." Zoe thought, "And we'll remember something, even if it would just be a small memory…"

And with that, Zoe fell into a peaceful slumber.

To be continued….

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I know it must have been (and it was) pretty much obvious that Flamon would be the answer as some of you have thought. I just had to figure out some twist in it.

Anyways, questions concerning about whether I will continue the War Of Fates fanfic, is what I am about to answer now. I don't know if I have mentioned it in my past Authors Notes, but anyways, I will continue the fanfic along with the other fanfics I wrote which are not yet complete. But I will continue it after I have finished this fanfic since I find it would be hard for me to work on two (or ever more) fanfics at this point in time since school has already begun and our prelims exams would be coming this week. Just be patient, you guys, I will upload the rest of the chapters for those fanfics. I am really sorry for not being able to continue those stories at this point in time, I hope you all would understand.

Anyhow, I think I better end it here today. So, until next time, this is Haru Glroy leaving you all with a simple quote:

_Always remember that to measure a man you must measure his heart._

See ya!


	13. Of Stones and Ceremonies

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, here's the next chappy everyone. Took me a while to finish this chapter since it is pretty long. Anyways, some of the reviews that I have received said that Takuya had acted pretty dumb not thinking about Digivolving to Flamon, well, to answer that, I have to say that during the trial, he was already tired and not to mention hungry. Also, remember that all he knows is that there is a virus living inside of him that would make him turn into Flamon permanently if the antidotes could not be found within one year. Also, he thought that by not having his digivice, the D-Tector, he won't be able to digi-volve and us such closed his heart to the possibility of doing so, even though he kept telling his mind that there has to be a way to digi-volve as stated in the previous chapter. I hope that clears something up…anyways, enough about this intro, on with the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 12: Of Stones and Ceremonies

Zoe was the first one to wake up the following morning, she was excited about it as she was happy that Takuya was back with her once again. She looked over at the direction at which Takuya's bed was placed, and even though the young bearer of the spirit of fire has become thinner, he still retained the physical features that Zoe loved about him. She smiled knowing that Takuya was safe now, safe with her and she was safe with him. She then snapped back to her thoughts remembering that her beloved would most likely be hungry. She immediately went to the wash room to clean herself up, changed her clothes and basically did all the other morning rituals most girls her age does when they wake up. After doing all those things, she proceeded with cooking their breakfast, glancing quite often at the direction where Takuya lay still sleeping. She hummed happily the tune that she had heard Takuya sing quite so many times when he was thinking about something.

Half an hour later, the breakfast that Zoe made was finally finished. She went back to Takuya and stroke his hair, she looked at his face more carefully and noticed that there were some scratches that Beta was not able to put any bandages on. She then went back to the wash room where Beta had left the First Aid Kit and brought it at Takuya's bed side. After which, she began putting bandages on Takuya's face where there are quite a number of scratches.

She sighed, "I wonder what happened inside the cave that could have made Alastaire worry about him?"

She knew that the only way to know of this would probably be by asking Takuya, but she had her doubts that even he would know what it was. She remembered that Alastaire and the others had explained to her what it was like inside the cave and even just by imagining it she could feel scared.

"I couldn't believe he went through all that," She thought as she continued to look at Takuya who was still sleeping, "I know he IS Takuya Kanbara, but going through that sort of test by himself is something I did not really expect him to do especially if the test was said to be somewhat impossible to finish…"

She shook her head trying to get these thoughts out of it. What was important was that Takuya was back, she kept telling herself this. She finally finished with putting bandages on Takuya and seeing as the young boy was still sleeping, she thought it nice to lay down beside him in his bed. She did just that, and as she lay down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him. As she did so, she felt warm…

"Now I know why Takuya was given the digi-spirit of fire." Zoe thought as she rested her head on Takuya's back, "He does not only have courage and the flaming fighting spirit, he's also is warm hearted and warm on the outside."

She smiled as she thought about it.

It was only several minutes later that Takuya had woken up. He felt energized for the first time in days. Seconds later did he realized as he look towards Zoe's bed that she was no longer there, he wondered where she could have gone to, and that was when he felt someone hugging him. He smiled as he saw who the hands belong to, he then carefully turned around, careful not to wake the sleeping blond-haired girl by his side.

"Now what could you be doing sleeping in my bed?" Takuya asked in almost a whisper but knowing that she will not answer back.

He looked at her with his auburn colored eyes and smiled, _She really does look pretty even when she sleeps_ he thought, _I'm lucky she chose me_. He then moved closer and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Zoe then began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Takuya staring back at her who was also smiling.

"Hey." Takuya said, "You're awake…"

"Yeah." She replied, "I was waiting for you to wake up a couple of minutes ago, but I guess I fell asleep."

"That you did." Takuya said still smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Zoe asked sitting up, "I've prepared breakfast a while ago."

Takuya sat up as well as soon as he heard the word 'breakfast', "Yeah, I could use a lot of food. I'm starving…really, really starving."

At this Zoe smiled and she got up from the bed, "Well then, let's eat."

And with that, Takuya followed Zoe towards the dining area of their tent. He was surprised at how many dishes Zoe was able to prepare with the only the limited ingredients that Alastaire and the others had given them.

There was a dish that resembled that of spaghetti, and another dish that resembles meat loafs, the third dish was just like roasted chicken, the fourth and second to the last dish was something like a burger and the last dish was sort of like mashed potatoes.

Takuya's stomach began to growl, at this he blushed and smiled as he said, "I told you I am hungry."

Zoe smiled back at him, "Well, then, let's dig in." She said as she sat down and Takuya did the same.

It took a while before Takuya had managed to fill his stomach, Zoe was happy with how Takuya had loved her cooking that she did not mind the fact that she had eaten only a little bit of what she cooked.

"Takuya, you better go and wash yourself…" Zoe said as she stood up taking the plates they have used along with her, "Get yourself ready before Beta picks us up."

"Picks us up?" Takuya asked scratching his head, "What do you mean by that? Where are we going?"

Zoe looked over at him with her 'I-don't-believe-you-have-forgotten' look and answered, "To get the Stone of Courage from Alastaire, of course."

It was at that moment that Takuya finally remembered about the stone.

He smile sheepishly as he said, "Oh that…I almost forgot about the whole stone thing…"

Zoe who was at the sink washing the dishes sighed, "Well, get ready then. Beta should be coming anytime soon."

Takuya nodded, stood up, went over towards Zoe, kissed her at her left cheek before going into the washroom to do just what Zoe told him to.

After a while, Zoe had finished cleaning the dining area and Takuya had finished taking a bath. Just in time, Beta came to fetch the two children.

"Good, you two seem to be ready." Beta said as he entered the tent and saw Takuya and Zoe practically waiting for him to come, "Sorry it took me a while to fetch you two, we have to prepare the ceremony of stone transfer…"

"Ceremony of what?" Takuya asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"Ceremony of Stone Transfer." Beta replied as he sat down, knowing that he would need to explain what that ceremony was all about. Just as he thought, the two children looked at him confused, "What? Did you think that the Chief would just give you guys the stone, just like that?"

"We thought all we need to do is finish the test…" Zoe said.

"And finish it Takuya did." Beta said, "There's nothing much in this ceremony. It's just, shall we say, a way of passing the stone by means of ancient traditions."

"This tribe certainly clings to that 'ancient traditions' thing." Zoe said and Takuya nodded.

"Well, you can say that." Beta said, "Nothing to worry about…you guys wouldn't have to do anything drastic in this ceremony…Trust me."

Takuya sighed and Zoe did the same.

"You better be telling the truth, Beta." Zoe said.

At this, Beta grinned and stood up, "You are both part of this tribe now, we won't do anything to put another member of the tribe in danger."

Takuya and Zoe both looked at each other and grinned. And with that, they both stood up and with Beta leading the way, made their way to the Village Square.

When they got there, they found that the square have changed. Gone were the training equipments and the many side-walk shops. Some of the tents that occupied the square have also disappeared. What they saw before them were four medium-sized pillars with torches on top and six other pillars, much larger than the four, but with the same looking torches on top of them. They were positioned so that the four torches were encircling a small area and the six others were encircling the four torches. Takuya and Zoe could not help but be surprised at how the square looks like and how fast the job of 'renovating' it took nothing more than hours…

"Wow…" was the only thing that Takuya could mutter at the sight of the place and of the many people that have gathered there.

"How?" Zoe asked in the same surprised expression, "How did you manage to do all this in just a short time?"

"You two seem to underestimate the abilities of me and my kin." Beta said smiling, "Doing something like this isn't a tough job as it looks."

Just then, Alastaire noticed the trio. He looked directly at Beta and Beta seeing the chief look at him, understood what the chief wants him to do.

Beta then looked back at Takuya and Zoe and spoke, "Look you two, it's almost time for the ceremony to start. I can sense that you two can't wait and all though you still have butterflies in your stomach." At this the two children smiled, he continued on, "You may have noticed this already, but the clothes that you two are currently wearing are not the type of clothes that…well, most people here find acceptable for this sort of occasion…so…"

Zoe cut the warrior, "I think I know where this is going to lead us to, but just so you know, Beta, Takuya and I have no other clothes other than the ones we have worn and we are wearing now."

"I know that, Zoe." Beta said, "And you two don't have to worry about the clothes thing, I was just being polite in explaining to you…"

"And I know that Zoe didn't mean to sound rude…if she sounded that way to you." Takuya added, "So, what are you suggesting, Beta? Make us borrow some clothes from someone else?"

"Nope, not that." Beta said, "Everything has already been prepared. The Chief thought as much that you two have nothing else to wear that would be suitable, so, if you two would just follow me, we'll get you some appropriate clothing…"

The two children nodded and once again they followed Beta around the square and to the east. There they found a lot more tents than usual and came to a conclusion that some of the tent there were probably the ones that used to be in the square. They continued on their current path, until Beta stopped right infront of a large tent with two openings.

He faced the two children who are following him and said, "Well, you guys will find the right set of clothes in there. Takuya please take the door to the right and Zoe, yours is the door to the left. I'll be waiting out here for you two to finish changing your clothes. Please hurry, though, time is short now."

Takuya and Zoe both nodded and went to where Beta instructed them to go. The moment that the two were inside, Beta looked up at the sky. He saw that it was already darkening even though it was still morning – it was a sign that the ceremony was about to start any moment now. A couple of minutes later, Takuya was the first one to emerge. He was wearing a red bandana over his head with black markings, the same markings that he has on his D-Cyber. He was also wearing what almost seemed very much like Alastaire's clothes, although Takuya's has golden markings drawn on the back and was color black rather than Alastaire's brown color. The sleeves of his shirt went past his wrist making the impression that the clothes were too big for him. His pants were a bit loose and of the same color as the shirt with the same gold linings. Beta smiled as Takuya walked towards him.

"I feel like an idiot wearing this…whatever you call these clothes…" Takuya grumbled.

Beta could not help but laugh, "Well, you're not the only one who feels uncomfortable with that clothes…I remember the Warrior Rights Ceremony that I had way back when…I was also obliged to wear that suit which we call 'Ochens'."

"Ochens…?" Takuya repeated raising an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, I don't know myself." Beta replied.

At that point, Zoe emerged from her own side of the tent. She was wearing a red headband with the same black markings as Takuya's bandana, Black sleeveless shirt with golden markings and a mini-skirt of the same color with the same golden linings as Takuya's pants. Takuya smiled as he saw Zoe emerged and Zoe could not help but blush as she smiled back at him.

"Took you long enough, Zoe…" Takuya said, "But I think waiting for you is worth it…You look beautiful, as always."

With the blush still on her face Zoe replied, "Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself."

"Don't tell me you like my outfit, Zoe…" Takuya said in disbelief, "I look like an idiot – no offense, Beta – wearing this thing."

At this Zoe grinned, "Well, maybe a little…you could loose the long sleeves…"

"If only the sleeves of the Ochens could be discarded, unfortunately," Beta said shaking his head, "It cannot as it represents something in the ceremony. And speaking of the ceremony, one last thing is needed before it could start."

"One last thing?" the two asked in unison.

At this, Beta pointed his right index finger at Zoe and his left hand's index finger at Takuya, muttered the words: "_Emalf, Nrub_" and weird markings appeared so suddenly at Takuya's left arm and Zoe's right arm. This of course surprised them…

"What's this?" Zoe asked.

"That's the last thing you needed to complete your outfit." Beta said, "No time explaining what that is," he added looking once more at the sky and seeing that it was darker than before, "let's head back to the square…"

Just before they did, Takuya asked Beta a question, "This isn't permanent, is it?"

"Don't worry," Beta replied, "The markings would only last until the ceremony ends."

The moment that Takuya and Zoe were back at the square, the sky was almost like that of the night sky, except that there weren't any stars. Alastaire seeing that they were already properly dressed for the occasion, called them forth inside the circle of pillars. The moment that Takuya and Zoe were inside the said pillars, Alastaire began the ceremony…

"Today," the Chief spoke, "is the day that I shall bestow the Stone of courage to these people for they have accepted the challenge of the cave and have triumphed over it."

The people, who were silent then began to applaud. After a while, the applause disappeared and silence filled the air once more…

"But!" Alastaire continued, "before I hand the stone over, the guardian of our people, must first agree that these people are indeed worthy of the Stone!"

Hearing those words made Takuya and Zoe uneasy but they hid what they were feeling from the others that surround them and others who are watching them.

Alastaire then turned his back towards Zoe and Takuya, raised his hands up in the air and cried in a loud voice, words that the two _spirit shinkers_ could not understand.

"_Gnogard yatnabgapagat as ngagawiham otab gn nangapatak, ngisimug ak!"_ Alastaire called in a strange tongue. The moment that those words escaped his lips, the flames that were burning on the torches began to move in a weird sort of way. Soon, everyone saw that the flames were being sucked towards the middle where Alastaire was standing at along with Takuya and Zoe, and soon they saw the flames taking shape. Taking the shape of a Dragon.

The moment that the form of the large fire-made dragon was clear, Alastaire spoke another set of words: "_Ngogard yatnabgapagat, asan naparah om noyang nga agm ngoat sianangan tamakam nga nghiraygnapak gn gnagawiham otab. Pagnatanit om ab dna gnalinak gnatikapanip nagnapatak as gap parah oy'as?_" He then translated these words into the language that Takuya and Zoe could understand, "Oh Mighty Dragon, our guardian, These two in front of you wishes to attain the power that you have oh, so guarded…they wish to attain the Stone of Courage. Do you, oh, Mighty Dragon accept the courage that they are showing in front of you?"

Silence filled the air, no one dared speak – well, that was what it seems like to Takuya and to Zoe as well. It took a while before the Dragon shaped flame grew brighter and a voice out of nowhere spoke…

"Courage is what I see in them, so courage they shall obtain." Said the voice that trembled in the air.

Just then, the flames forming the dragon changed it's shape once more, and this time, it shot down to the ground in front of Takuya and Zoe, this almost cost Zoe to shout in surprise. The flames then began to vanish as if the ground was sucking it in. When the flames vanished, a bright, red, floating stone stood in its place.

Just by the look of it, the two children were able to know that it was one of the stones that they were searching for, the Stone of Courage. They didn't try to rush and grab the stone, no, they knew that the whole ceremony would not allow that, and they respected the tribe's ways.

As the stone floated in front of Takuya and Zoe, Alastaire turned back to face them and the stone and in the same loud and almost commanding voice said, "Move forward, Takuya."

Takuya did so, and Alastaire continued to speak to him and to the rest of those in the square as well, "The Flame Dragon has accepted you as the new owner of the Stone of Courage, now is the time to accept the stone in front of you."

Takuya nodded, but he had no idea how to do just that. He could sense that there was something else that was guarding the stone and it was something that could possibly hurt him if he does something wrong. Alastaire noticed the look of confusion on Takuya's face. It was then that he told the boy what to do…

"Takuya, the time has come to awaken the power of your so-called digi-vice." Alastaire said, "Raise the D-Cyber to the same height as that of the stone and it will immediately convert the D-Cyber to it's true form suitable for you."

Takuya looked at Alastaire dumbfounded as well as Zoe. But he nodded nonetheless. He took out his D-Cyber from the pocket of his clothes, and raised it as the same level as the floating stone. The moment that he did, the D-Cyber began to suck the stone in with a light that beamed out of it, it was almost like watching a digi-spirit go to the digi-vice.

As Takuya watched what was happening, Flamon communicated with him…

"Takuya, you better be prepared for what's going to happen next." The rookie digimon said.

"What's going to happen next? Be prepared?" Takuya asked in his mind, "What do you mean by that?"

As if on cue, the sucking of the stone ended and the D-Cyber which Takuya held began to glow in a flash of bright red colors. The red light that was encircling his digivice grew bigger and bigger until everyone had to shield their eyes as the light was big enough to hide Takuya's arm.

When the light subsided, gone was the stone and even the D-Cyber digivice. Takuya wasn't holding anything in his hands any longer. It was a surprise to both him and Zoe when they saw that there was something almost like a red, metallic glove that went past Takuya's wrist that was attached unto him.

As if to answer their unsaid question, Alastaire said, "The Ceremony of Stone Transfer has been completed! The Flame Cyber has been awakened!"

To be continued…

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Hope you liked this chapter. There are some more surprises and revelations coming up in the future chapters so stay tuned. The next update would probably be on Wednesday if not, then Thursday…Please review this chapter since I really enjoy hearing from you guys. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, so until next time, this is Haru Glory saying, "There is no such thing as an impossible dream!" and signing out! See yah!


	14. Preparations

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Finally I was able to finish this chapter. For all of you who didn't like the previous chapter that much, I am really sorry for that. Answers to some of the queries that I have received can be found in the below in the Author's notes. Anyways, here's the chapter concerning the other Spirit shinkers, it may be a bit vague, but things will clear out in the later chapters. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 13: Preparations

"_Finally we'll get a real vacation!"_

"_Yeah…After what we did to save both worlds, we deserve a nice, peaceful vacation!"_

"_But I still think one month isn't enough!"_

"_What are you talking about JP? One month is pretty long if you ask me."_

"_Not as long as our stay at the digi-world…Even if the time here didn't change when we left."_

"_At least it's much safer here, no evil digimon to come and attack as at any moment."_

"_TAKUYA! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?"_

"_Zoe, no need to shout…I could easily hear you from here."_

"_Stop acting like an idiot, Takuya and tell us where you are! If you should know, you should have been here half an hour ago!"_

"_I would love to chat some more, Zoe…But right now, I have my hands full. If you guys really wanna know what's going on, I suggest you go to the street in front of the station."_

"_Station? Shibuya's Station?"_

"_YES! Something's up you guys, something bad…You and the rest of the team better hurry on over here!"_

"_Where are those police cars and ambulances going?"_

"_I think I know where…That explosion…it seems like it occurred near Shibuya's Station."_

"_No way! Near the station? I wonder how far Takuya is from there."_

"_Not far Tommy…I hope Takuya's okay…The explosion seemed to be pretty near the street he was talking about."_

"_Then let's go you guys, Takuya might need our help!"_

"_What the heck happened here? This place is totally ruined."_

"_I don't care about this place right now, you guys…Where's big brother, Takuya?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Is someone there? Can anyone help me?"_

"_Oh my! Hold on a second, we'll get you out."_

"_T-thanks…"_

…

"_TAKUYA?"_

"_H-Hey, It's you guys…G-glad you could make i-it."_

"_What happened? Why is this place…annihilated?"_

"_Digimon…"_

The memories of what had happened, fragments of it began pouring back at them. It was like a giant wave rushing towards them that with such an impact, their heads began to hurt…

"What the hell was that?" JP asked as trying not to faint.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked as he fell down on the sofa, "What was that we just saw?"

Yumi looked at them all, everyone was either holding their heads feeling nothing but dizziness or silently rubbing their forehead whilst sitting on the sofa. She sighed, she knew that she was the only one who could possibly explain what happened. She was sure that Takuya and Zoe were able to find the first of the antidotes…first of the data chips.

"I guess they managed to get it." Yumi said.

"Get what, Yumi?" Koji asked as he continued to rub his forehead.

"They managed to get one of the data chips…maybe the one you had told them." Yumi replied looking out over the window, she was not sure what part of the lost memories had been retrieved and she was not about to make any guesses.

Yumi had been staying with the rest of the _spirit shinkers_ for two days now. It had been a surprise to everyone that when they woke up, Yumi was already with them talking with Koichi. Yumi didn't tell them the full details as she did with Koichi, but she told them enough of the reasons for her coming for them understand the situation.

During those past two days, Yumi had made plans and divided the group into two, the first group led by Koji would be heading towards Ophanimon's Castle whilst the other group headed by JP would visit the Shamanic Village to learn more about the data chips. It was, as Yumi had told them, all they can do for now.

"So, what we did wasn't all in vain." Kira said as he stood up and gently walked over to the counter where a pitcher of ice-cold water was along with several glasses.

Yumi nodded, "We were lucky at that. But just because they found one of the ten data chips, it doesn't mean that we would not continue with our plan, nine data chips still remains to be found."

"Tell me once more why JP has to take lead on one of the groups in this 'mission'…" Hitakaru asked.

"What does that mean, Hitakaru!" JP asked at once upon hearing Hitakaru's question.

"It doesn't mean anything, JP…" Erika said, "I was just wondering about the same thing, Koichi would be better suited to lead the other group."

"What? You too, Erika?" JP asked.

"Well, that does seem like a fair question." Max said, "So, what's your answer, Yumi?"

Yumi sighed, "I already told you guys, JP is as capable a leader as Koichi or Koji is, Koji has his own mission to attend to already…"

"And what about Koichi?" Hitakaru asked.

"He has his own mission as well…" Yumi said.

At this everyone was surprised.

"You didn't tell us of another mission." JP said at once.

"What kind of mission is it?" Tommy added.

Yumi raised a hand to silence them down, "It's almost the same kind as the other missions. Koichi will also search for clues of where the data chips could be at the moment."

"And where would be his destination?" Koji asked, a bit worried about his brother.

"We would be heading towards the Crystal Dome." Koichi replied.

"We?" Max, Tommy and Erika asked.

"Crystal Dome?" JP, Koji, Hitakaru and Kira asked at the same time.

"We, meaning Koichi and myself." Yumi replied and as if to answer an unvoiced question she added, "The Crystal Dome only permits those who has the Key of Twilight and the Key of Dawn…I happen to possess both keys, these keys cannot be passed down or handed over to Koichi because it is tied with blood, meaning only those who are from my family can hold these two keys."

"As for the Crystal Dome," Yumi continued to explain, "It's a hidden sanctuary in the depths of the Digital World, it was the place where Lucemon was first kept before he was sealed at the core of the Digi-world."

Everyone was even more surprised at that, most especially Koichi.

"She didn't tell me that when we made the plans before…" Koichi thought, unsure whether Yumi made the right decision of choosing him to come along with her, "I'm not as strong as Koji, maybe Koji should be the one to go instead of me." He was about to tell this to Yumi when Koji was the one who speak first.

"Are you sure that it would be safe for the two of you to journey there alone?" Koji asked.

Yumi nodded though her face was still serious, "It will be safe for us, for all of us, especially since there are still no signs that _he_ has noticed our movements."

"He? Who's he?" Erika asked.

"Nevermind what I just said." Yumi quickly answered, "It doesn't concern us, as of now, our main focus is to obtain enough information on the possible places that the super powers have hidden themselves into."

Everyone was silent, Yumi felt that they did not quite accept the fact that there was something she was hiding from them. She knew that it would be better to just tell them straight out the consequences of even the slightest false movement, but she knows what that would truly mean not only for her but for everyone else.

"It is best to keep quiet for now." Yumi thought.

"Well, if that's all we're going to talk about, and since the head ache's finally gone," Max said while standing up, "I think I'll make myself comfortable and busy at the arcade."

The rest of the group watched as Max walked out of the room.

"Well, I think I'll rest up for a bit more." Hitakaru said and he looked over at Kira, "What about you?"

"I'm kinda hungry, anyone wanna come along to the café with me?" JP asked.

Kira looked over at Hitakaru and said, "I think I'll be coming along with JP," then in a whisper that only Hitakaru could hear, "Max kinda asked me to watch over Erika for a while."

At that, Hitakaru grinned, "Suit yourself, man."

"I'll be coming along with JP too." Erika announced and this made JP happier.

"Anyone else?" JP asked and seeing Yumi, Koji, Koichi and Tommy shake their heads, JP along with Kira and Erika began to walk out the door and towards the café at the end of the hall.

"How long do we exactly have before we go ahead with the plans?" Koji asked.

"Long enough for us to relax for a little while." Yumi replied, "We won't be able to do any relaxing once we go back to the other world."

"I wonder how Takuya and Zoe are doing…" Tommy voiced out.

"Probably in a lot more trouble than us." Koichi replied with a grin.

"I can't help but wonder," Yumi began, "What memory was returned to you all…"

The three original _spirit shinkers _looked over at her.

"Well, that's quite a surprise," Koichi said, "We thought you would know."

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, "You seem to know a whole lot, Yumi."

"I know a few things, but not everything." Yumi said.

"It seems what everyone else was made to believe to have happened, didn't really happen…" Koji said, "The explosion a week ago, the true reason why Takuya was at the hospital…and it seems we have returned to the digi-world even before this."

"Is that it?" Yumi asked, "The memories that were reawakened in you ended right there?"

The three nodded.

"Then I guess there are still some things that I cannot discuss with you at the moment." Yumi thought.

"Yumi, can you be honest with even the three of us?" Koji asked.

At that, Yumi was surprised and she was unable to hide it though she did not say anything at all.

"What exactly are we up against?" Koji asked, "Is it the same as Lucemon or something much worst?"

Yumi looked back at the scenery that was displayed outside the window as she answered, "If you're going to compare this with Lucemon, you can take him out a dozen times but it would still not be able to match the enemy that you would all be facing…"

"That rough, eh?" Tommy asked, "And we have to face him without Takuya and Zoe?"

"That depends…" Yumi replied.

"Depends on what?" Koichi asked.

"On how events will play out from here on out." Yumi replied, "To tell you all the truth, it is my brother who knows a lot of what we'll be facing…"

"Brother?" Koji and Tommy asked in unison.

Yumi nodded, "Yes, my brother is the one who told Takuya and Zoe the only cure for the virus…"

"Katsuya." Koichi said, "That's his name, isn't it?"

Yumi nodded once more, "When the time comes, we can talk freely about what happened. But right now, I can't tell you everything…it's kind of a protocol that was set up when he sent me here."

"We understand that." Tommy said, "I'm sure that's what Takuya would have said…"

Yumi could only smile at that, "You guys have no idea how right you are." She thought.

The four of them continued to talk about all sorts of things, things that Yumi can talk freely about. It was only several hours later that the rest of the group returned with Yumi, Koji, Koichi and Tommy's lunch.

After Yumi, Koji, Koichi and Tommy had eaten their lunches, they along with the others began to prepare for their journey back to the digital world.

"How long are we exactly staying there?" Hitakaru asked.

"We're going to stay there until we find the information that we need." JP replied, "Well…that's what Yumi had said."

"How are we supposed to prepare the number of clothes that we need to bring if we don't know how long we'll be staying there exactly?" Max asked.

At this Tommy could not help but laugh while Koji and Koichi exchanged glances knowing that the other was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny, you guys?" Erika asked.

"Max is funny." Tommy replied, "He's so worried about clothes when that should be the least of his worries."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Max asked, "We have to be aware of our cleanliness. Besides, my family taught me all about proper hygiene."

At this, Koichi and Koji burst out laughing.

"What!" Max asked exasperated.

"Well, just so you know, it would be pointless to be worrying about you hygiene in the digital world." Koji said.

"That's right." Koichi nodded in agreement, "To tell you the truth we only had what we were wearing when we got ourselves into the digital world, isn't that right, JP?"

JP nodded as well, "The whole time we were at the digital world, our clothes were the last thing we had in mind, well, I think that you wouldn't also be thinking about your clothes if you're being hunted down by several bad guys, and the strongest of which is Duskmon."

Koichi couldn't help but cringe upon hearing the name 'Duskmon'. Koji looked over towards his twin's direction to see that his head was bent down a bit low.

"JP!" Tommy hissed.

"What?" JP asked, and upon seeing the reaction of Koichi added, "Oh, sorry about that."

"What's up?" Kira asked, "Sorry about what, JP?"

"Er…nothing." JP quickly added remembering that Koichi did not wish for the others to know what happened back then, "Forget about that."

"Who's this 'Duskmon' then?" Erika asked, "Is he strong?"

The original _spirit shinkers_ did not know how to answer to that question. They all knew how Koichi felt about the whole thing. But they also know, that perhaps, sooner or later, the others would somehow find out that Duskmon was in fact Koichi under the influence of the corrupted evil digi-spirit.

It was then a surprise that Yumi was the one to answer the question, "Duskmon is the name of the Warrior of Corrupted Darkness. He was perhaps Kerpymon's strongest ally next to his beast form, Valgamon."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Max asked.

"Takuya and the others destroyed him completely, or should I say Koji destroyed him to save Koichi?" Yumi replied.

"Yumi…!" Koji was about to stop Yumi but he saw that the new _spirit shinkers _were all caught up with whatever story Yumi was telling.

"It's okay, Koji." Koichi whispered, "If you think about what Yumi is really saying it's somehow related to the truth…in a certain point of view."

"Whatever you say, Koichi," Koji sighed, "it's your call."

"To save Koichi?" Hitakaru asked, "Why what happened to Koichi?"

Yumi looked over at Koichi and seeing him nod, she continued with her own version of who Duskmon was, "Well, Koichi was…err…captured by Kerpymon and the only way to save Koichi was to destroy Duskmon and Valgamon."

"Wow…awesome!" Max said, "Koji that was awesome, you did that?"

"Well…sort of." Koji replied.

"Well, I guess you really do are stronger than you look." Kira said.

"You have no idea how strong Koji is." Tommy said.

"That's enough, you guys." JP said, "We're going farther and farther away from the point."

"The point?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes. The point." JP said, "The point is, what you wear doesn't really matter much in the digi-world."

At what JP just said, everyone could not help but sigh.

"What?" JP asked, "That's what we were talking about, remember?"

The afternoon ended with everything they needed to bring and with their minds ready. After dinner, the _spirit shinkers_ slept early except for Koichi. And it didn't take a while until someone else noticed that he was still up.

"Can't sleep?" Yumi asked.

Koichi was surprised to hear her and to see her still awake, "Uh…not really. How about you? Why are you still up?"

"I just got myself a glass of water." Yumi replied showing the glass to him.

"Oh." Koichi said noticing it.

"You seem to be thinking about something…" Yumi noticed.

Koichi turned around and resumed looking at the golden moon that was shinning in the night sky, "You can say that…"

"So, what is it?" Yumi asked, sitting at the sofa and drinking some of the water the moment she has asked that question.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Koichi asked back.

"Well, no one made a rule not to ask what's bothering someone." Yumi replied.

At that comment, Koichi could not help but smile a little, but his smile soon faded from his shadowed face, "I was just wondering…why is it that when the memories returned to me, my head didn't hurt as much as the others did."

Yumi kept her silent.

"Not only that," Koichi continued, "Why did you choose me to come along with you? It would have made an even better sense to have chosen Koji." Koichi then turned around to face Yumi then added, "So why, why did you? Why did you choose me?"

"Koichi, there isn't that big a reason for both of your question." Yumi replied casually taking a sip from her glass and maintaining her composure, "They are actually related."

"Related?" Koichi asked.

"As I have told you before, If you can remember…there is something in you that has stopped the effect of the vortex or the portal from before." Yumi explained, "I don't know what caused it for you to remember even bits even before Takuya and Zoe managed to get the first chip."

"So what does that have to do with choosing me?" Koichi asked.

"Since you're the only one who can remember things that have not yet been returned to your friends' memories…even if those things are a bit hazy for you, it would be safer to bring you to the Crystal Dome." Yumi replied.

"I still don't understand, Yumi." Koichi said, "It feels as if I'm reliving that feeling I had when I have no idea why I am the only one who doesn't have any digi-code coming out of my body when I am seriously hurt compared to the others…and I hate feeling that way."

"I'm sorry Koichi." Yumi said as she stood up, placed the emptied glass at the sink and began to walk back to the girl's room, "But you must know, I don't have all the explanations to satisfy anyone…even you."

And with that, Koichi was once again left by himself to think. He turned his attention back to the moon and looked at it one more time before heading out to bed himself.

Koichi had only one thing in mind before sleep finally caught up with him, "If Yumi doesn't know the answer to my questions, then, I will search for it myself…that would be my special mission."

To be continued…

A/N: As I have mentioned in the above Author's Notes, you guys deserve some explanation about the previous chapters.

Why did Zoe have to prepare Takuya such a breakfast? Well, remember that Takuya had been away for a week and Zoe knew as much that he is hungry especially since Alastaire and the others didn't got the chance to feed him anything when he exited the cave. And no, Zoe is not Takuya's slave…and I didn't mean to make it look like that (if it indeed seemed that way in the past chapters) besides, how would you act if a loved one was separated from you for a whole week and you know that he/she is hungry, wouldn't you prepare a meal that would satisfy that person? Not only that, but Takuya did had a hard time finishing that trial and losing most of his energy along the way.

What's with the Zoe-falling-asleep-in-Takuya's-bed thing? Well, she just wanted to hug him since, as I have mentioned before, she missed him. I made it that she didn't mean to fall asleep, though I may not have emphasized that enough. She wasn't able to sleep peacefully for a while thinking of Takuya or should I say worrying about him. I didn't mean it for Zoe to act, as you say, a slut.

There is a reason why the I didn't placed this chapter sooner, as you may have read already in the content, it wouldn't seem right and since I have the whole story planned out already, I am just following the events that I have thought up during my spare time.

Well, I hope that that explains some things and clarifies other things. Until next time, just send your reviews, okay? This is Haru Glory saying, "The truth should never be hidden." and signing out! See ya!


	15. Ogre Troubles

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

by Haru Glory

A/N: Hey minna-san! Sorry for the lack of updates recently. School's been a drag. I was lucky enough to find some available time to write this chapter down. Anyways, I know how much you guys are waiting for this one chapter, so without further ado, here's the 14th chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 14: Ogre Troubles

Morning came and everyone was up well before then, they were all ready most of them (especially the newer _spirit shinkers_) were some what nervous while the older ones were really quite excited.

"Are you guys sure that splitting us up again is a good idea?" Max asked, "What if the Grizzlymon event happens again?"

"Well, we can't really say that that won't happen again." Koji said, "But we have to be extra careful and act like we're not searching for those super powers."

"Koji's right." Yumi said, "We still don't have any idea what has happened in the Cyber World – how the event with Grizzlymon has changed things there…"

"But, what does going to the places assigned to us have to do with our search?" Hitakaru asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" JP asked, "Of course we need to ask about the super powers to those who knew of it…and who else would know about these things other than Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon?"

"That's right." Tommy nodded in agreement.

It took them an hour more to finally clear things up, and when they were finally sure that they have left no question unanswered and everything else ready and prepared, the gang checked out of the hotel and went back to the park as Yumi had instructed them.

When they got there, they were once again in luck for there were no one besides them around in that area of the park. Placing the stuff they were carrying down, Yumi walked over to the mouth of the small cave and took out her D-Tector. This of course, surprised everyone who saw it. Yumi did not mind that though, she has more important things to do than that, with her hand holding the D-Tector and stretched forward, Yumi closed her eyes and muttered something that the others did not hear. Soon after, she opened her eyes once again and said…

"Alright, JP you're group's first."

"My group? Why?" JP asked.

"I've prepared the portal so it will take your group somewhere near the Shamanic Village where Seraphimon was said to be staying at for the moment." Yumi replied.

"So that's whom we're going to get our information from?" Kira asked, "This, Seraphimon guy?"

Yumi nodded, "So you four go on ahead…time is running short for the rest of us already."

Hearing this, JP did not wish to argue any longer and so did his three other companions, Kira, Hitakaru and Erika.

It was only short moments later, after they have said their 'good byes' that JP, Kira, Hitakaru and Erika had vanished from their sight upon jumping on the portal.

"Well, there they go…" Koji said, "And I'm guessing the three of us are next?"

"Isn't that obvious already, Koji?" Max asked, "Of course we're next."

Everyone grinned at this, and once again Yumi did what she has done before. Closed her eyes, grasped her D-Tector in her hand, stretched forth the hand holding the D-Tector over to the opening of the cave and muttered something. Moments later she opened her eyes and faced the others…

"It's ready…" Yumi said, "It will take you near Ophanimon's Castle."

"Just near the castle?" Tommy asked.

Yumi nodded, "The portal can only take you that far, besides, you guys know that there is some kind of protection in the castle, a protection that even I cannot brake down."

"Well near is better than far." Koji said, "You guys have to agree with that, right?"

Tommy and Max both nodded…

"Well, no use wasting our time, let's get going." Max said.

Koji nodded, then faced Koichi and said, "Well, I guess we won't be seeing each other for quite a while."

"Yeah." Koichi nodded, "You better take care of yourself, Koji."

"Same goes for you." Koji said and with that he hugged his twin brother, and just before he, along with Tommy and Max jumped into the portal he said, "Well, see you guys." And soon disappeared like JP's group.

"Well, they're all gone." Koichi said.

Yumi nodded, then asked, "Are you ready?"

Koichi nodded back, "I'm ready anytime."

And with that, Yumi did her stuff one final time and after which the two jumped into the portal.

It was almost the same as passing through the portal the first time with all the swirling colors of light and passing through portals after portal, but it wasn't as bad as the first time.

Soon after the two landed with their feet on the ground at the digital world.

"That wasn't as bad as before…" Koichi said.

"You're certainly getting the hang of things…" Yumi said, "No longer feeling dizzy after the flight, I suppose…"

Koichi nodded, "I guess you can say that."

They then began to look around and it was then that they realized, especially for Yumi, where they were at…

From the north, to the south, to the east and even to the west, there was nothing but sand as far as their eyes could see…

"Well, no need to ask where we are…" Yumi said.

"You know this place?" Koichi asked, "I don't recall being able to come here…"

"Well, you may have not been in this place but I sure had." Yumi replied.

"Really?" Koichi asked, "That reminds me, your digi-vice, you're a _spirit shinker_ too, are you?"

Yumi looked at Koichi unsure of what to say, but decided to play it safe, "I thought that you might know about that considering the fact that you remember a lot about me…it really surprised me that you were surprised when I took my D-Tector out."

"Well, I do remember a lot about you, maybe I just didn't really think much about you being a _spirit shinker_." Koichi replied, "So, what spirit do you hold."

""Maybe we shouldn't talk about things here, you do realize that we're in the middle of a desert, right?" Yumi replied, "We better go north and get out of this desert before we get ourselves dehydrated."

At this Koichi laughed, "I guess you're right."

He was about to walk towards the northern direction that Yumi pointed to when Yumi asked him, "What do you think you're doing, Koichi?"

"Huh? Didn't you say we better get moving?" Koichi asked confused.

"I did say that, but did you really plan on walking all the way out of this desert?" Yumi asked, "I have a better and faster way."

And with that she took her D-Tector out again. Koichi smiled knowing already what Yumi meant by what she said.

So, they both digi-volved. Everyone could guess Koichi's expression when Yumi digi-volved to Kazemon.

"H-how…?" Koichi in the form of Kaizer Leomon asked, "How did you managed to digi-volve to Kazemon? Zoe has the spirit of wind."

"You can say that I can borrow her spirit…" Kazemon replied, "At least until the time when you come across the memories that are sleeping inside of you which contains the answer to your question."

Kaizer Leomon decided to just drop the whole subject thinking that it would be best to just wait for the time to come. He did not want to have any arguments with Yumi any longer so in reply to what Yumi had said, he only nodded. And with that, the two began to run (or in Kazemon's case, fly) northwards.

It was only about three hours later that they saw a different scenery northwards, they managed to see a hint of a couple of mountains beyond the horizon…that was the only thing that changed.

"You have to be kidding me…" Kaizer Leomon said as he dedigi-volved back into Koichi, "Don't tell me that this Crystal Dome of yours is somewhere beyond those mountains…"

Kazemon landed and dedigi-volved back into Yumi, "It's just over that mountain in the middle, it's not that far anymore."

Koichi sighed, "How can you not be tired? We've been traversing this desert for more than three hours now, that's the longest period of time that I have allowed myself to be a digimon…"

"Well, we won't be able to find any place to rest here so it's much better to just move forward." Yumi replied, "Besides, compared to running, flying is less tiring, Koichi."

"Well, lucky you then…" Koichi said sarcastically, "How long do you suppose it will take us before we get to that mountain?"

"Well, we won't get there any faster if we just sit here and talk, Koichi." Yumi replied, "If you want to get there already, then why don't you get yourself back on your feet and we'll continue on our way."

Koichi stood back up and looked at Yumi, "Fine, but just so you know if ever I collapse it would be all your fault so I hope you won't go blaming something like not arriving on time to me if that happens."

At that, Yumi smiled, "Are you kidding Mr. Kimura?"

And with that the two reverted back into the digimon forms that they were using before and continued on with flying towards the mountain in front of them.

Night finally came and with the arrival of the stars and the moon in the digital sky, Koichi and Yumi finally found themselves out of the desert and somewhere in the mountain…

Koichi collapsed right underneath a large oak tree completely drained – tired from controlling the digi-beast spirit of darkness for one whole day…

"Koichi, are you alright?" Yumi asked worried, she too was tired.

"I told you," Koichi replied in between breaths, "I am still not used to being a digimon for a long time…"

"Sorry," Yumi apologized, "I guess I should have listened."

At this, Koichi began to laugh in a tired and drained manner, "Well, no use apologizing for that…we're already here…I'm sorry, Yumi, but I won't be able to help prepare anything, even a tent…If you could wait a bit, I think I'll rest for a while."

Yumi smiled, "Don't sweat it, we won't be able to build any tent in this place anyways since this mountain is known for its strong winds, a tent would not be able to hold."

"Strong winds?" Koichi asked looking worried but still tired, "You didn't say anything about strong winds…"

"Oh?" Yumi asked, "I didn't realize that…well, this mountain is known for that, that's why we won't be building any tents nor will we start any fire."

"And why is that?" Koichi asked.

"This is known as 'Bandit Territory', Legend has it that this mountain used to home flame type monsters and this whole place was covered with flames, but when the great evolution occurred, this place changed and became what it is today." Yumi explained, "Bandits are known to roam here, lighting a fire would signal our presence and give us a lot of trouble…"

"You know, you should have really told me about those things," Koichi said trying to get himself to sit up, "How on earth are we suppose to protect ourselves and each other now that we are both tired?"

"You don't have to worry, Koichi." Yumi replied, "I have a few tricks of my own, so you could relax and just rest…we could both do some good rest."

Koichi slumped back to the ground and looked over at where Yumi managed to sit herself down, "And what would that trick of yours be?"

Yumi just smiled as she answered, "No need for you to know that, just rest."

Tired as he was, Koichi found not to argue a good idea at the moment. He just nodded and no sooner than that did he fell asleep.

"These humans don't seem to be carrying anything valuable, Master"

"Inspect their things more carefully, Gaburimon."

"If you say so, sir."

Koichi slowly opened his eyes, his head seemed to be a bit sore. As he heard the voices talking, he didn't pay much head to them. As his eyes were already opened, he found it weird to still be dark even though he was sure he have slept a long time. As he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't. It was then that he realized something…his hands and feet were bound tightly by ropes and he was no longer under the large oak tree but at somewhere else.

It was only then that he began to worry, looking he realized that he was inside a cave and a damp one at that. He then remembered about Yumi, he looked around once more and his eyes fell upon the figure that was next to him who was also bound the same way as he was.

Knowing full well that whoever did this to them have bad intentions, Koichi slowly inched a bit closer to Yumi and using his feet, he began to shook her awake as he whispered as low as he could for her to awaken…

"Yumi," Koichi said as he continued to wake her up, "Yumi wake up…I think we're in trouble…"

Yumi did not move and Koichi was unsure whether she was awake or not for her back was turned towards him, he continued on waking her up for a minute or so until finally Yumi spoke with her back still turned.

"Be quiet, Koichi…" Yumi whispered back, "Don't move too much or they will know that we're awake."

"They?" Koichi asked in a whisper after obeying Yumi, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"They meaning the Goburimons and the Ogremons." Yumi replied, "We made a big mistake…well, I made a mistake by falling asleep…you can say we've been captured, obviously."

"Goburimons and Ogremons are no problem." Koichi said, "We can take them out easily."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Yumi asked, "They took our stuff, including our D-Tectors, not only that, but bounded as we are, we won't be able to do anything but get ourselves into a whole lot more trouble."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Koichi asked, "Just wait here all tied up?"

"We'll think of something…eventually." Yumi replied, "Right now, all we can do is listen to whatever those rogue digimons are talking about…"

"What do you mean by that?" Koichi asked.

"Something's not right," Yumi began to explain, "Goburimons and Ogremons don't usually go to the Digi-Oak, the tree where we fell asleep, and what's more is that they are afraid of humans especially after the news of what human children are capable of doing…They won't risk robbing us…I think."

"But you said that that part of the Digital World is full of bandits." Koichi reminded her.

"The Bandits that I am talking about are not these bunch, Goburimons and Ogremons are the ones on the Cliff Edge Path and the Rocky Peak Valley." Yumi replied, "If we were attacked by bandits at the Digital-Oak, I would have expected it to be Tapirmon and not Goburimons and Ogremons."

"That doesn't seem to be a big deal." Koichi said.

Yumi slowly turned around, it was a hard job being tied up and all but she managed to do it none-the-less, "Koichi, let me tell you about Tapirmons. They don't like it when someone takes away their target, they maybe small and only a bunch of rookies, but they are dangerous."

"I know how dangerous they can be." Koichi said remembering the story that Koji had told him about an incident concerning a Tapirmon gone wild, "Koji told me of a time that a Tapirmon caused the group trouble."

Yumi nodded, "It is puzzling that an Ogremon is here along with a couple of large number of Goburimons…the Tapirmons won't have allowed them to venture here unless a bigger boss is ordering them now."

"Are you saying that we have a new enemy…again?" Koichi asked.

Yumi shrugged and said, "Koichi can you move your hand a bit and try and take these ropes binding my hand off?"

"Yeah I can." Koichi replied, "But what good will that do? They would just tie you again."

"I have something in mind…a plan." Yumi replied.

And so, even though it was a hard task at the moment, Koichi did his best to untie Yumi's hands. It took them a while, but after a while, Koichi finally untied Yumi. The moment that the ropes binding her hands fell off, Yumi immediately untied her feet and untied Koichi's hands.

"Now what?" Koichi asked.

"I think I'm rested enough to summon the sword of wind." Yumi replied, "I almost forgot about that sword, but I think I can summon it even for the shortest period of time."

"What are you talking about Yumi?" Koichi asked.

"Koichi, don't you remember the sword that my brother and I have?" Yumi asked.

"You mean the Gail Sword and the Flame Saber?" Koichi asked.

Yumi nodded, "It takes great energy to summon one of the swords and an enormous amount of energy to summon both swords. Even if I have the greatest of energies, though, I would still not be able to call forth both swords since I have only been bestowed one of them."

"It sounds a bit confusing, but I'll take any path as long as we get out of this dump." Koichi said, "But you have to be sure that you can handle it right now, Yumi. You did say that you need great energy to summon the Gail Sword."

Yumi smiled feeling the concern of the bearer of darkness towards her, "I think I can do it, besides, it's the only way we can get out of this place as soon as possible. But remember, Koichi, the moment we bust out of this cell, we head straight for the digivices and digivolve once we get them, understood?"

Koichi nodded and with that Yumi stretched her hands forward and summoned the Gail Sword which appeared in her grasp with a strong wind blowing that alarmed most of the Goburimons guarding the cell. These Goburimons immediately checked the cell that Yumi and Koichi were being held and were surprised to find them both unchained and standing up. These digimons were too surprised that they didn't even manage to sound the alarm just before Yumi struck them down with her sword. The moment that the guards were out, Yumi used some magic instilled in the sword to bust the cell doors open and get out.

It didn't take long for them to find where there digivices were at, and it was unfortunate for them that no one seemed to be guarding there items. Slowly but at the same time as fast as they could, they reached for their digivices and as soon as they have their D-Tectors within their grasp, Yumi made the Gail Sword disappear and together, she and Koichi digivolved to Kazemon and Loweemon respectively.

"That's strange…" Kazemon said right after she digivolved from Yumi, "I was sure I heard voices here a couple of minutes ago."

"Maybe they left?" Loweemon said though he kept his guard up.

"And leave the things they got from us lying here without anybody guarding it?" Kazemon said, "I don't think so…"

Just then two dozens of Goburimons appeared out of nowhere, though they were already ready for this kind of situation, Kazemon and Loweemon could not help but be surprised by their enemy's number.

"This many Goburimons?" Kazemon asked as the Goburimons slowly made their way towards them.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think they were this many." Loweemon said, "Besides, this bunch won't be able to stop us."

Kazemon looked at Loweemon with a dumbfounded expression. Seeing this Loweemon added, "Hey, we're the reincarnation of the Ancient Ten, we can take these guys out with no problem."

And with that, Loweemon began his assult. One by one, the Goburimons fell, Kazemon seeing that Loweemon was right also began her own set of attacks, all of which hit their targets and brought their enemy's numbers down. No sooner, the battle ended with all of their enemies defeated.

"Told you it would be a piece of cake." Loweemon said.

"Well, we found the Goburimons but where's their boss, Ogremon?" Kazemon asked after noticing that they didn't fought with the head honcho of the Goburimons.

"Who cares?" Loweemon said, "We don't need to fight with him, we have gotten what we came here for so let's get out of this place and head for our true destination."

Loweemon was about to walk out of the room that they were currently at when the wall to his right exploded sending him flying to the other side of the room. Kazemon immediately went over to where Loweemon fell.

"Are you alright, Loweemon?" Kazemon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine? What was that?" Loweemon replied.

Together they looked from where they were at towards the area of the wall which was now covered in dust, slowly something emerged from the rubble that was once the right wall of the room…it was Ogremon…

To be continued…

A/N: Well, there you have it…another cliffy…Don't worry though, I think I can upload the next chapter soon…well, hopefully. As you may have read (and noticed) it's another Koichi-Yumi chapter, hope you guys don't mind that, though I can anticipate what some of you might say about that pairing…anyways, there are reasons why the story is going on as it does and you guys have to continue on reading if you wanna know what those reasons are. Oh, BTW, what do you guys think? I hope it wasn't too confusing for your tastes...Well, I've written quite enough for today, so once again, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Laterz!


	16. Entering the Crystal Dome

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

by Haru Glory

A/N: Well, I managed to complete another chapter before our finals exam which would be next week, so you can expect me not to update as fast as I can, so sorry for that. Anyways, been doing a lot of research on Flash Games lately which caused me more of my time…

Well, first off thanks for the reviews that I have received from the past chapter. I hope I would receive reviews here as well. So without further blabbing, here's the fifteenth chapter…read on!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 15: Entering the Crystal Dome

"You thought you would be leaving without saying goodbye did you?" Ogremon said as he faced them.

Kazemon immediately stood up followed by Loweemon and they stared back at the Green-colored ogre digimon.

"Ogremon…" Kazemon said, "We were wondering where you might have run off to."

At this Ogremon growled and barred his large teeth, "Run off? Unlike you cowardly humans, we Ogremons and Goburimons don't know the meaning of retreat."

"Oh really?" Loweemon answered back, "Well then let's see what you think of this then!" And with that Loweemon attacked, "EWIG SCHLAF!"

As Loweemon attacked aimed towards Ogremon began to fly, Kazemon noticed something weird about that particular Ogremon, "_This Ogremon_", Kazemon thought, "_Digimons should already know about the warrior ten, why isn't he even a bit afraid of facing both Loweemon and myself?_"

And sure enough, there wasn't even a hint of fear in the thief digimon's face. But that wasn't the only thing surprising, what was more surprising not only for Kazemon but also for Loweemon was the fact that then Ewig Schlaf attack never even hit Ogremon.

"What the…?" Loweemon said in surprise, "How did that happen? I was sure I aimed on him directly…"

"Funny, isn't it…when every single Digimon in the Digital World are prepared to face you and your kind." Ogremon said with a grin.

"Say what?" Kazemon asked, "Prepared to face us?"

At this, Ogremon laughed, "You do not expect to get away with attacking one of the leaders of the Digital World, did you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Loweemon asked, though he had a good guess of what.

"Don't act as if you know nothing!" Ogremon said as after he whistled for his comrades to appear, which was more than what Kazemon and Loweemon had expected, "We will make sure that you won't get away with fighting against Master Grizzlymon!"

"Grizzlymon?" Kazemon asked with a surprise.

"That's right!" Ogremon said, "And now, it's time to say good-bye to your lives. You two maybe two of the warrior ten who saved this world, but that doesn't give you an excuse of doing something like that!"

And with that, a dozen number of Goburimons rushed towards the two _spirit shinkers_.

"Two against five dozen isn't what I call a fair fight." Loweemon said.

"Well, we don't have a choice," Kazemon replied, "We don't have to fight them Loweemon…"

As Loweemon dodged a couple of Goburimons' attack, he looked over at Kazemon who was doing the same and asked, "What do you mean by that? Let ourselves lose to these guys?"

"Not necessarily," Kazemon asked, "We just have to get out of this place as soon as possible, and we need some speed to do that and a wide space to go through."

At this, Loweemon understood what Kazemon was saying and replied, "I'm on it then…"

**LOWEEMON!**

**SLIDE DIGI-VOLVE TO…**

**KAISER LEOMON!**

And with that, Kaiser Leomon faced the wall to his right, and used his technique, Schwarz Konig to create a large enough hole which both he and Kazemon used to escape from the raging Gaburimons.

With all the speed that both of them could muster, they began to run away from the battle field, a tactic that they never thought they would use on that fight.

When the two digimons were sure that they were already as far away as possible and as near to their destination as they could possibly be at the moment, they both dedigi-volved…

"What the hell just happened there?" Koichi asked quite annoyed, "The attack I used against Ogremon, why didn't it even scratch him, much less hit him?"

"That's not the only thing which bothers me, Koichi." Yumi said, "If what Ogremon said was true, that every digimon out here is prepared to fight against us…that would mean we are all in trouble."

After a moment of silence, Koichi asked, "Do you think Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon are against us as well?"

"We could only hope not." Yumi replied, "I didn't expect that to happen though…I hope the others are not on any kind of trouble…"

"Even if they are in trouble, they can get out of it…" Koichi said, "What about the Keeper of Knowledge that you said we are to meet? Do you think he would meet with us?"

"He will, he's not exactly a Digimon." Yumi replied.

"Not a Digimon? You mean, he's also a human?" Koichi asked as they once again began to walk towards their destination.

"You can say that, but he would much be preferred to be called as a 'Cyber Human'." Yumi answered, "You'll understand once you meet him."

Meanwhile, the other teams were facing almost the same trouble as Koichi and Yumi faced.

JP's group had been trapped by a whole battalion of Sukamons, much to Erika's disgust. The Sukamons were being led by an Insectoid Type Digimon, Kuwagamon. They managed to dispose of the Kuwagamon thanks to everyone's combined effort hoping that that would disperse the Sukamons, unfortunately, it only made the Sukamons even madder which led to JP's group doing the same thing that Koichi and Yumi did…retreat.

Koji's group didn't fair any better. They were attacked by Demi-Devimons with the same large number as the Sukamons and the Goburimons. The Demi-Devimons were headed by Myotismon. The fight would have been easy, if not for the Demi Darts attack of the Demi-Devimons that caused a lot of problems for Koji and his group mates. In the end, they only managed to take down enough of the Demi-Devimons for them to escape.

With how they fared at those battles, the _spirit shinkers_ could not help but wonder why they had suddenly become weak as to not defeat their enemies.

"I can't believe we had to run away like that." Tommy said as he along with Koji and Max rested at a forest far away from the Demi-Devimons and Myotismon, "They should have been easy enough to defeat."

"I can only wonder about the same thing, Tommy." Koji said, "What's more, did you guys notice how our attacks almost always missed? It's as if something's blocking our attacks from hitting our desired target most of the time…"

"Not only that, but on how you guys told us how you saved this world and all, I was expecting they would be more hospitable and not hostile." Max said .

"Something must have happened to cause them to act that way…" Koji said, "Now the question is…what?"

The same discussion was going on in JP's group…

"We we're lucky enough to take down Kuwagamon and some Sukamons," JP said as he slumped down on the ground, tired.

"Lucky?" Kira asked, "It almost took us all of our strength just to do that. Any longer than that would have spelled big trouble for us."

"Kira's right." Hitakaru said, "Just what's gotten into those things? Just the sight of us entering that town made them attack us. Are you sure that that town welcomes visitors, JP?"

"I'm very certain." JP replied, "Sepikmon's place is just at the northern side of town. They should have let us pass."

"Then why didn't they?" Erika asked, "And why did we have to face those disgusting Digimons?"

"I don't know, Erika." JP replied, "They were very…aggressive…much more than how I remembered Digimons living there to be…"

Back to Koichi and Yumi, they were, like the others, almost at their destination. Just one last hurdle left before they reach the entrance of the Crystal Dome, and that hurdle happened to be a hundred of Numemons patrolling the area…

"Now what?" Koichi asked as they watched the Numemons patrol.

"There isn't any other way to get to our destination, Koichi." Yumi replied, "There is just one thing left to do, rush through here."

"There are hundreds of them within our sight, Yumi." Koichi said, "And there's possibly a lot more than that around here, most of which might be hidden. Even with me digi-volving to Kaiser Leomon and you digi-volving to Kazemon or Zephyrmon or what, we won't be able to get pass them in one piece. They might be Numemons and all, but we're not certain that they would not pose the same problem as the Goburimons."

"You might be right Koichi," Yumi said, "but we don't have any other options."

"Well, I may not have any other options, but you have one." Koichi suddenly said as he thought of an idea.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You can fly for one thing." Koichi replied, "I may not be as fast as Kendo Garurumon or even like Beowulfmon, but with the speed that my Kaiser Leomon have, I may get enough of their attention on me as you fly towards the Dome."

"What? And let you fight against all of those digimons on your own?" Yumi asked, "Not a chance…"

"It's the only plan that I can think of Yumi," Koichi said in a tone that almost told her not to argue with him, "unless you can think of another plan. Besides, we only need the information. Once I see you get pass this place and out of the danger that this area holds I'll retreat."

Yumi looked directly at Koichi's eyes and saw the conviction of the bearer of the spirit of darkness, "Are you sure you can do that and keep yourself in one piece?"

Koichi grinned, "Hey, I was once the feared Duskmon and I even become Valgamon, how hard can that be?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow at Koichi's response, "That's something new, usually whenever the subject about Duskmon or even Valgamon comes up, you suddenly shut up…but now it seems you're the one who opens that topic up."

"That's just to show how confident I am at the moment." Koichi replied standing up but making sure that the Numemons would not be able to see him, "So? Shall we get on with it?"

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Kimura." Yumi said as she too stood up.

"I do." Koichi replied and with that, they both digi-volved…

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**KAISER LEOMON!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**ZEPHYRMON!**

"Go ahead and fly as high as you can, Zephyrmon." Kaiser Leomon said, "The moment I begin my attack, fly as fast as you can towards the Dome, got it?"

Zephyrmon nodded, "Be careful, okay? I'm sure Koji would kill me if something were to happen to his twin brother."

"And your twin would also kill me if something were to happen to you." Kaiser Leomon replied, "Now go!"

And with that, Zephyrmon flew as high as her wings would allow her and waited for Kaiser Leomon to begin his 'rampage'.

As soon as the Numemons saw Kaiser Leomon, they immediately began to attack him. Though not as fast as Kendo Garurumon or Beowulfmon as Koichi himself has stated, the Kaiser managed to avoid if not nearly avoided the attacks that the Numemons were giving off.

As Zephyrmon saw the riot that was caused by Kaiser Leomon down below, she immediately darted towards the Crystal Dome not too far from the battlefield and was soon out of Kaiser Leomon's sight.

"Well, there she goes…" Kaiser Leomon thought, "Might as well get the hell out of this mess…"

He was about to do just that when bars suddenly appeared around the battle area where hundreds of Numemons were attacking him, he, along with the Numemons were caught around it. The bars acted like a cage, sealing the path out of the field and into the field. This placed Kaiser Leomon in much more of a trouble…

"Dammit!" He growled, "Where the hell did this come from?"

"Surprised?" Came a voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Kaiser Leomon spun around and noticed that the Numemons have stopped attacking and in front of these battalion stood…Metal Garurumon…

"What the…?" Kaiser Leomon said, "You look like Kendo Garurumon…"

"Don't compare me to that comrade of yours!" Came the answer of Metal Garurumon, "I detest to know that I am a descendant from the line of the beast spirit of light! I detest it after what he did against the one who helped create him and the others like you in the first place…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaiser asked, "If you're going to go and rant about what we accidentally did to Grizzlymon just like how Ogremon did then I suggest you just shut up 'cause I'm tired to hear that same story again."

"And what if I don't, as you say, 'shut up'? What will you do then?" Metal Garurumon asked, "Attack me?"

"Without a doubt, yes." Kaiser Leomon replied.

"Well, that wasn't surprising." Metal Garurumon said as he readied himself and so did Kaiser Leomon to fight, "But just so you know, your attacks would do nothing to me…not with Grizzlymon's blessing and protection."

What Metal Garurumon had said surprised and slightly worried Kaiser Leomon, "_Grizzlymon's protection and blessing?_" He thought, "_Is that the reason why my attack didn't hit Ogremon as it was supposed to?_"

"What's the matter, beast of darkness?" Metal Garurumon asked, "Worried? Afraid? Or both?"

"None of the above…" Kaiser Leomon replied, "It wouldn't matter one way or another if you have his protection and blessing or not, because either way, I cannot afford to lose to you and to those Numemons along with you."

And with that the battle began…

Meanwhile, Zephyrmon had finally arrived at the entrance of the Crystal Dome. And the moment she did, she dedigi-volved back to Yumi and knocked as loud as she could at the Dome's door.

As the door opened, she immediately entered and went straight to where she knew the keeper of knowledge would be. As she was making her way towards that place, she suddenly felt uneasy and felt that she should hasten herself and ask for the Keeper's help…as soon as she sees him, for Koichi's sake…

To be continued…

A/N:

Well, first up after you guys have read that chapter is that I want to know what you guys thought of it. And, you may have noticed that I used a different attack/technique names as I would have liked. I couldn't find the copy of attack/technique names that I used on the previous Chronicles of Time fanfic, the one that is the dubbed version so if anyone would be kind enough to give me a list of the attacks of all of the warrior ten, I would very much appreciate it.

Also, most of you may be anticipating the chapter where Takuya and Zoe (Izumi) would be featured in again. But you guys have to wait for that for a while…not a long while though. I'll upload that chapter after the Crystal Dome part of this fanfic, which of course, is featuring Koichi and Yumi…

With those said, it's time for me to sign out once again. So saying "PEACE" like always, this is Haru Glory…oh, and don't forget to review okay? Until next update!


	17. The Keeper of Knowledge

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

by Haru Glory

A.N: Well, another chapter finished faster than I had expected myself to finish it. It's not as long as I would have liked it to be since if I made it that long I would be giving a lot of stuff away…so I left it to this length.

BTW, thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep on writing. Anyways, here's chappy 16, enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 16: The Keeper of Knowledge

"Hmm…this doesn't seem right…" A man in his twenties said as he looked over a large screen which seems to cover most of the left-hand side of the room's wall. The man was wearing what seems like a white robe, with its sleeves length almost passing the man's wrist, "The energies seems to be wavering, except for two…"

It was then that someone burst into the room, and that someone happened to be Yumi. She was sweating all over, which made the man look at her bewildered.

"Oh, Yumi, I wasn't expecting you…to barge in any time soon, and sweating at that." the man said, "You seem to have come over here with quite a rush, is there something wrong or perhaps something that you need my help for?"

Although she was still mostly out of breath, Yumi replied, "Yes, there is something that I need your help for…Gennai."

The man whom Yumi called Gennai replied, "I can guess that much, you don't usually come by anymore except when there's trouble…so, what is it this time?"

"I thought you to be the Keeper of Knowledge, Master Gennai, but why is it that you don't seem to know what's happening just outside of your Dome." Yumi replied, "Numemons are patrolling the area and I fear that something bad has happened to my companion, the bearer of the spirit of darkness, Koichi Kimura."

"Numemons in the area?" Gennai asked shocked, and with that he went straight to the console which was connected to the screen on the wall and began to type something, not sooner when he did that, did the screen containing the map of the Digital World disappear and in its place was the view of the whole area, which captured Kaiser Leomon fighting against Metal Garurumon.

"What's Metal Garurumon doing over there fighting against Koichi?" Yumi asked, "Don't tell me you're against us as well."

"Against you?" Gennai asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What a Keeper of Knowledge you are, you don't have any idea at all at what's going on, do you?" Yumi replied, "I have no time to explain at the moment, we have to help Koichi, he looks like he can't continue on fighting any longer…"

"You're right." Gennai said, "I'll handle it, well, I'll let one of my friends handle it." And with that Gennai moved towards a com-link and spoke, "War Greymon, I need you here right now."

A reply came at once along with some static, "I'll be right there, sir."

"You're going to send out War Greymon?" Yumi asked, "Well that's a surprise. You don't usually send him unless it can't be handled by the others."

"As a matter of fact it can't be handled…I noticed something wrong with the Numemons some time ago as well as with Metal Garurumon, but I thought it wasn't that much important to take note of…I guess I was wrong…" Gennai replied, "Now, what were you saying about being against you or as you have said, 'against us'?"

"I think it has something to do with the incident concerning Grizzlymon that I am sure you are already well aware of, Master…" Yumi replied, "It seems like the whole of the Digital World is after us."

"So it seems that Grizzlymon could not forgive what your friends did…" Gennai said, "That is a problem, but that's not the only problem that this world is currently experiencing…"

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked, "Is there more?"

"I'm afraid so." Gennai replied, and with that, War Greymon entered the room ready for combat as always, "Ah, War Greymon, you're finally here."

"Sorry it took a while as expected, Gennai." War Greymon said, "What is it you want me to do?"

Gennai then pointed towards the screen and at once War Greymon saw Metal Garurumon and Kaiser Greymon fighting, "That…Stop that fight, War Greymon."

"Isn't that one of the Warrior Ten? I believe that's Kaiser Leomon." War Greymon said.

"That is Kaiser Leomon, War Greymon." Yumi said, "And I think he's in deep trouble."

"Oh, Yumi…I didn't notice you there." War Greymon said, "Well, stopping Metal Garurumon won't be a problem if there weren't as many Numemons out there…I may need some help, Gennai."

"I'll go with you then." Yumi said.

"I can't let you do that, Yumi." Gennai said, "you won't be able to help much, if what I can sense in Metal Garurumon is true. War Greymon take Garudamon and the others along with you."

At that, War Greymon nodded and immediately left.

"Why didn't you let me go with War Greymon, Master Gennai?" Yumi asked confused.

"You were the one who said that everything happening – with the whole Digi-world, as you say it, against you and the others has something to do with Grizzlymon." Gennai said.

"Yes, so?" Yumi asked.

"Have you forgotten what you have learned from me about the ten super powers?" Gennai asked, "That each of them have a blessing to give. And if something were to happen as what had happened to Grizzlymon, the affected one would give a blessing that would be against the one that affected him in the first place…In Grizzlymon's case, I suspect that he has given his blessing – a protection against all the attacks of the warrior ten that are here in this world right now."

"And that included me…" Yumi muttered…

"Well, you are a descendant of the bearer of fire and wind, so that makes you a _spirit shinker_ by birth…or something of the same sense." Gennai said.

"Well, that makes sense." Yumi said, "And what of the other problem that you mention before? What is it?"

Gennai went over to the console once again and typed something, soon the screen which showed the fighting (which now has War Greymon, Garudamon and Lilymon fighting as well against Metal Garurumon) changed into a chart.

"What's that suppose to be?" Yumi asked.

"This is the power chart, how the elements making up the digital world are fairing…" Gennai explained, "The elements of fire, wind, ice, thunder, earth, wood, gold, water, light and darkness."

"Shouldn't those be in equal with each other to balance the digital world?" Yumi asked remembering what she had been taught when she and her twin studied under Gennai, "Then why is it that they aren't balanced at all? The only elements in balance with each other is Fire and Wind…"

"That is something that has puzzled me as well." Gennai said looking over at the charts, "As you may know, the elements are connected to the Spirits that are now under the care of your…err…friends, shall we call them?"

"Does that mean that the Spirits are also loosing balance and power like the elements themselves?" Yumi asked.

"I don't think so." Gennai replied, "If they are loosing power then the power charts would show it, but by how the charts are right now, it seems like something is sucking the elemental power off of this world and into something else…if not that, then it would seem as something or someone is erasing the elemental data of the Digital World or something of that sort…."

"But I thought no one can do that?" Yumi said, "As long as the Spirits are there things should be in order…"

"But not all spirits are here at the digital world now, are they?" Gennai said knowing full well of the expedition that Takuya and Zoe are currently on, "Which puzzles me even more…"

"Why is that?" Yumi asked.

"Look at the charts and you'll understand." Was Gennai's reply.

Yumi did so, and she noticed and recalled what Gennai had said about the power levels of Fire and Wind being the only ones whose power levels are balanced the way they should be, "This doesn't seem right at all."

Gennai nodded, "I know…"

"The element of wind shouldn't be balanced as well since I am here and I have the Spirit of Wind as well." Yumi said.

"Well, not the actual spirit, more of like the replica of the spirit, Yumi." Gennai corrected his once apprentice.

"Even so, wouldn't the wind's power still be unbalanced?" Yumi asked.

"Not necessarily…" Gennai replied, "You being here and Zoe Orimoto being somewhere else that is not in the Digital World perhaps is causing the power level of the element of wind to stay the same. The Element of Fire however is another matter to take into consideration…because if the theory that I had explained to you just now is true, then the Element of Fire's power should be a bit lower than it is now…but it is, as you can see, still balanced…"

"This is getting confusing…" Yumi admitted.

"I know." Gennai replied, "Even for someone with the title that I have, this is something that is not easy to figure out at the moment…"

Just then, War Greymon entered the room bruised all over and carrying in his hand a knocked out Koichi. Along with them are Garudamon and Lilymon…

The moment that War Greymon laid Koichi down at the sofa in the room, Yumi went over to him, worried…

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, we managed to subdue the fighting," Garudamon replied, "but the moment we did so, he just collapsed."

"He must be stronger willed than what we have heard of him to have stood his ground against a rampaging Metal Garurumon, who is said to possibly equal the beast spirits of any element." Lilymon added.

"And what of Metal Garurumon?" Gennai asked.

"He ran away even before we can take him back with us along with the surviving number of Numemons." War Greymon replied with a worried expression.

"I see, that is worrisome…" Gennai said, "well, you three have done enough, go and get Medimon to patch you up."

The three digimons nodded and went to do just what Gennai told them to do. After they have left, Gennai told Yumi to go to her room, the room that she had used during her stay before and rest there while he takes care of Koichi's obvious and not-so-obvious wounds.

Yumi did not wish to leave at first, but her stamina got the best of her. As she laid in her bed, she made a mental note – a list of all the things that she wants to ask her former master…after she did so, she fell asleep.

As Yumi was sleeping peacefully in her room, Gennai along with Medimon who have already patched War Greymon, Garudamon and Lilymon up, began working on Koichi…

"How bad is it?" Gennai asked, although he was already somewhat sure of the digimon's answer.

"Not fatal, that's for sure, Master Gennai." Medimon replied, "Although he has lost an awful lot of energy just to keep on standing and fighting against Metal Garurumon, the energy he lost should return to him overnight, however, there is one thing…"

"What is that?" Gennai asked.

"His right arm isn't just injured with scratches, it's badly broken." Medimon replied.

"You can fix broken bones, Medimon, I know you can so what's the problem?" Gennai asked.

"Well, something inside him is keeping my healing technique from doing just that." Medimon replied once again.

"Something inside of Koichi?" Gennai asked, "That's disturbing, what could possibly be stopping your technique from making his injuries healed?"

"I don't know exactly but it's stronger than what my technique is capable of doing." Medimon answered, "I don't know if it has something to do with Metal Garurumon or something like that, but with Metal Garurumon gone, we have no way of knowing until this boy wakes up."

"Then that is the only thing we can do for the moment." Gennai said, then he looked over at the chart which was still in the screen just right behind him, and he whispered to himself, "I hope this won't affect the energy level of the element of darkness…that would really make things a lot worse for the Digital World…"

To be continued…

A/N:

Well, that's that…

Anyways, I forgot to mention something on the past chapter so, I will mention it now…

As you know, Yumi and Koichi are showing signs of…err…affection towards each other. I've received reviews saying something like Yumi being Koichi's niece…well, Yumi isn't exactly his niece since Koichi and Takuya or Zoe are not blood related…They just called the others 'Uncle' on the COT: Of What the Future Brings as a form of respect being their parent's friends…I hope that clears something up…

Oh, and you might be wondering…so I'll say it already, the Gennai character here is the same Gennai as from the first (and also second) season of Digimon…if you guys have any reaction to that, just click on the review button below…OK?

Well, other than that, All I can say is review this chapter. And this is Haru Glory, signing out for today. See you in the next update and "PEACE" to you all!


	18. Meeting With Alastaire

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: After being unable to update for a while, I'd say that I am back on my writing spree since the exams are finally over. I am so sorry that you guys had to endure waiting for quite a while before (once again) be able to read something about Takuya and Zoe…Since you guys have waited quite a while, I don't see any reason to make you guys wait any longer, so without further ado, here's the latest chapter of Chronicles of Time, Cyber World! Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 17: Meeting With Alastaire

Takuya woke up with a start. It was the first time that he had awoken first before Zoe that week. It had already been one full week since he managed to obtain the Stone of Courage; One full week since meeting with a Dragon made up of flames; One full week since his D-Cyber transformed itself to a metallic-glove-like thing and had stuck itself on his right arm; One full week since he had awoken a fragment of their memories. What happened a week ago, seemed to have just happened yesterday as Takuya could still remember everything.

He didn't bother to rise from where he lay, he just decided to look up at the tent's ceiling replaying the events from the ceremony…

Takuya recalled, right after the ceremony having one hell of a feast. It was the biggest feast he remembered attending and it was the biggest feast that was made in his (and Zoe's) honor, bigger than the celebration given to him by his friends back when he had help win the School Soccer Tournament Cup when everyone thought they would loose…

He also recalled how He and Zoe had tried to understand just what had happened and tried to look at what 'functions' the glove has, what if could do and how it could possibly help them now. The only thing that they have found out so far is that the glove could generate flames much like that of how Agunimon's fist can create the same kind of flame. After a while they understood (from Alastaire) that the glove can manipulate whatever element it has obtained. For now, the only element they could use is fire. Of course Alastaire mentioned to them the limits of the elements that they could use…

He remembered how Alastaire had put into words the explanation…

"You Takuya can manipulate the elements of Fire, Darkness, Thunder, Earth and Metal…and You, Zoe, when the time comes that your so-called D-Cyber's true form awakens would be able to manipulate the elements of Wind, Light, Wood, Water and Ice…" Alastaire had said.

"How did you know all of those things…?" Zoe had asked just before Takuya could, "It doesn't seem as if someone before us has arrived with these same Digi-vices…"

Alastaire had tried not to answer, that, Takuya was sure of, but they managed to get an answer out of him anyways, "The friend of mine who have told of your coming explained that to me." Alastaire had answered, "He told me that 'the boy' would be able to manipulate the stones representing Fire, Darkness, Thunder, Earth and Metal while 'the girl' would be able to manipulate the remaining stones…"

Takuya could still not understand nor guess who that 'friend' of the Flame Tribe's Chieftain is, but he vowed to someday know who it was.

As Takuya continued to recount those events, he noticed Zoe stir. Takuya decided that it would be time to rise up from where he laid and prepare something…anything at that matter for them to eat…"_something edible_" Takuya told himself as he did, Flamon commented…

"_That would be nice…_" Flamon spoke in his head, "_and a surprise as well for you to be able to cook something right…_"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takuya questioned, "I can cook, you know…"

"_You mean you can burn what you're cooking…_" Flamon said.

Takuya decided to just shun that last comment by Flamon. It was no use arguing with him, that he has learned over the past week as well. So, Takuya continued to prepare the utensils and ingredients that he would be needing…

Just when he was about to put the fire on the stove on, he heard loud voices from outside. It wasn't the usual shouting or talking that could be normally heard and this made the Fire bearer curious. He went over to the tent's door and took a peak at whoever was causing such a racket so early in the morning.

Upon taking a peak, he saw men dressed in weird clothing…weirder than what the 'people' of the Flame Tribe was wearing. It was clothing that he had never seen before at the Tribe. These men seemed to be looking for something…or someone…Just then, someone jumped over him, knocking him over and back inside the tent.

"OWW" Takuya shouted, "What the hell was that?"

"Be quiet will you, Takuya!" Came the voice of Net, who was the one responsible for knocking Takuya down.

"Net? Why the heck did you do that for?" Takuya asked sitting up, "I don't suppose that's your way of greeting me good morning now."

"Cut it, Takuya." Net said, "This is no time for us to be sarcastic or something like that."

"I could say that as well." Takuya retorted, "So, what's going on and who are those people outside?"

"That's what I came here for." The young warrior said, "I came her to get you and Zoe out of the village before those guys find you."

"Find us? What do they want us for?" Takuya asked, "And how do you know that we are the ones they're looking for?"

"The chief told me and Beta confirmed it." Net said, "They don't just want to see you to talk with you, they want to find you and take the stone from you."

"What?" Takuya asked, "What do they want it for?"

"How should I know?" Net replied, "Besides, now is not the time for asking questions, now is the time to be waking Zoe up, getting your things and getting the hell out of this place before those guys find you."

"Why are you so keen to get us out of here?" Takuya asked, still unsure whether it would be right to 'escape'.

"Because, as the new 'master' of the Stone of Courage, it is your duty and responsibility to ensure that it won't fall into evil hands." Net explained, "And I don't think those guys are qualified to be called 'good'. Not only that but it is also the duty of the Flame Tribe to make sure that the one 'guarding' or keeping the stone is safe from any sort of harm…well, that's what my brother and the chief said."

Just then, with the same speed that Net possessed, Beta entered the tent, undetected…

"What the hell are you two doing still babbling in here?" Beta asked in an urgent tone, "Those guys are almost near this tent…better get moving!"

"Beta…you too?" Takuya asked.

Beta nodded, "Go and wake Zoe up, I'll get your things for you…Net, you go and prepare the outfit that the chief gave you for them to wear."

Net nodded and so did Takuya. With that they went to do what they were assigned to do with such a haste that Takuya knew they should possess at that moment.

Several short minutes later, Zoe was awake, the two _spirit shinkers_ were dressed in the 'warrior' outfit that they had seen the others in the Tribe wear and their stuff were ready…

"So, where are we to go?" Takuya asked.

"No need to worry about that." Beta said, "Follow us, we know a way around and out of the town. We WILL keep you two safe from those Demon Guards."

"Demon what?" Zoe asked.

"I'll explain everything later, for now, we must go…" Beta replied. "Alastaire is currently waiting for us near the Cleft of Nelvia, one of the cliffs on the mountain where we found you."

And with that, the group hurriedly went out of the tent and sprinted to the forest just near it, making sure that no one saw them. They continued to run through the forest with Beta in front, followed by Zoe, then Takuya then finally, Net, not stopping for even the shortest bit of time. The two _spirit shinkers_ did not bother to waste their breath in asking why they were running away so fast. They continued with such stamina for more than half an hour before finally stopping for the first time, all of them except for Beta (who they guessed, or in Net's case, knew was not knew to this 'running' business) are all out of breath. They were panting and wheezing and sweating all over…

Slumping on the ground beneath him, Takuya asked in-between breaths, "How far do we have to go?"

"About half a days worth of running more." Beta replied, "It's not that far any longer from the meeting place…"

"What?" Zoe asked as she sat down to rest, "You think that running for half a day makes the job easier? What is going on anyway?"

"We told you guys already…" Net replied in the same bathed breath, "We can't let those Demon Guards find you…you and the stone that you have now obtained…"

"And why is that?" Takuya asked, "Apart from because it's your 'job' or something like that?"

"We don't know much ourselves about why they are after you or those things," Beta replied, "Alastaire told us what our mission is and that is to bring you safely across the border…one thing is for sure though, the Demon Guard are now working along with the Cursed land…"

"Cursed land?" Zoe asked looking over at Beta, who was still standing.

"The Island of Doom…" Beta replied, "It's also known as the 'Cursed Island' since no one from the other continents who ever set foot of that Island came back sane…they were either corrupted or became insane…"

"Then, why did you let those Demon Guard people in the village?" Zoe asked, her breath coming back to her.

"Because, we can't afford to fight against them." Net was the one who answered, "The Flame Tribe may be known to be good or even best fighters but we are still no match for those tainted with the power of darkness, and without the stone of courage in our tribe…let's just say we aren't as powerful as we used to be…"

"Then it would all point down to us being here…" Takuya said looking down at the ground, "It would make it our fault…"

"No." Beta replied looking straight at Takuya, "The Flame Dragon has decided to pass the stone unto you. You have done enough to be deemed worthy in the eyes of the Master Dragon…you should not feel as if you are at fault."

Several minutes have passed since then, and with their strength back to them, even though that strength may only be a bit, the group went on with their trek on the mountain forest with such enough haste that one would think of them running rather than walking. Everyone continued on in such a manner, with the silence of fatigue dawning unto them, but even though they were back to being tired, they continued on walking in such a speed.

Afternoon had already arrived, and finally they were almost there, just a couple of minutes away from where Alastaire was waiting for them. As they continue making their way, they began to hear sounds…growls to be exact.

The closer they were getting towards their destination, the louder the growls and whimpers were becoming. It was only when they could see the view of the place where Alastaire was said to be waiting that they saw what was causing those noises…

Standing around the Chief of the Flame Tribe were seven large, sharp-fanged, and obviously-dangerous wolf like creatures with black helmet-like things on their heads…

"Dammit!" Beta said drawing his twin swords, "How did the Growloons figured that the chief is here?"

"Growloons?" Zoe and Takuya asked in unison.

"They're 'pets' of the Demon Guard…used to track down the Demon Guards' target or targets and kill them." Net explained taking out his large enough dagger and getting ready to help Alastaire fight, "I suggest you two stay back and hide, we'll take care of these vile creatures."

Thinking that it was the best and the only thing they could do to help, Takuya and Zoe nodded and went to hide somewhere near the battlefield. There they saw how well Beta and Net, as well as Alastaire fight against such dark creatures and how powerful these creatures are…

"Darn it!" Takuya muttered, "This sucks…I really feel helpless now…"

"If only we could digi-volve and help them out." Zoe nodded, feeling the same way that Takuya was feeling, "then maybe it would make their fight a lot more easier…not to mention that we would not be a burden to them."

"Well, I can digi-volve but I don't think there is anything that Flamon could do against those guys…" Takuya said.

"_What are you saying?" _Flamon commented in his head, "_That I am not good enough to beat the crap out of those things?_"

"I didn't mean it like that Flamon…" Takuya answered back before shutting Flamon's voice out of his head…a trick that he had 'accidentally' learned over the week.

The two of them continued to watch the battle from where they were hiding, thinking that their hiding place was safe and that no one would find them there.

One could imagine the look of surprise (as well as horror) in their faces when someone fired at them, missing them both with just a couple of inches.

Turning around, they saw that it was the two Demon Guard members that they saw back at the village.

"What the --?" Takuya said in surprise, "How did they manage to catch up with us?"

Zoe who looked back at the battlefield before answering replied, "I don't think that's what we should thinking about, Takuya…"

Takuya glanced over at her puzzled, "What?"

"I don't think that Alastaire and the others have any idea of what we have gotten ourselves into…" Zoe explained, "I think this is one battle we have to fight for ourselves…"

To be continued…

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I hope that it is not as confusing as the previous chapters. Well, first things first…

I want to thank all those people who reviewed my previous chapter…You guys are the reason why I am continuing this fanfic…and will continue to do so.

Now, for some of the questions that I have received in your reviews, first and foremost is whether the Gennai on the previous chapter is the season one Gennai or the season two Gennai…Well, I've decided at first, when I was writing that chapter, to make it the older Gennai, the one in the first season. But after finishing that chapter and rereading my work, I decided to make it the season two Gennai…which it would now be… The younger Gennai.

Next, I haven't made any plans for the season one or two digi-destineds to appear in this fanfic since I already have a fanfic in which all season chosen children/digi-destined does appear…I haven't quite made up my mind though and I am still open to that possibility…As for now, I only have the season one and two digimons appearing, so I hope you guys don't mind that…

Well, I guess I could wrap this up for now…I have some more writing to do…So until the next update, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Don't you guys forget to review this chapter, ok? Laterz!


	19. Cyber Agunimon Emerges!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, after a very short while I finally finished the next chapter…I had plenty of time to write this. I would have made this chapter longer, but decided not to. Anyways, hope you guys like this and I am once again sorry for the confusion the previous chapters might have brought…

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 18: Cyber Agunimon Emerges!

"So…" one of the masked Demon Guard, the one standing on the left said, "You two are the ones who obtained the Stone of Courage from the Flame Dragon himself…"

"So, what if we are the ones?" Takuya asked with all the courage that he could muster as he motioned Zoe to move behind him.

"The way you speak shows what that excuse for a Dragon saw…" the other masked Demon Guard said, "It's either pure courage or pure stupidity…" at that comment Takuya was taken aback as he gritted his teeth and the Demon Guard continued on speaking, "Do you have any idea who you're up against BOY?"

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea of who you guys are and I don't care how much fright you've given the lay people of the Flame Tribe." Takuya replied as he did so, in his mind he was talking with Flamon…

"_Any idea on how to get out of this mess in one piece, Flamon?_" he asked.

"_After shunning me out like that you expect me to just answer you kindly?_" Flamon grumbled.

"_Well, you honestly have no choice at this…_" Takuya replied, "_If I'm in trouble then so are you._"

Just then the Demon Guard on the left spoke once again, "Perhaps we should demonstrate to this BOY just why we are feared, Itachi…"

The other Demon Guard, who Takuya and Zoe now knew was named Itachi replied, "Yes, I believe you are right, Hitomi…It's been a while since I had 'fun' with children…"

Takuya was snapped out of his thoughts as he readied himself. He and Zoe both know that at their current situation and status, they would be unable to defend themselves as effectively as they would be able to do so as their Digimon counter parts. The least they could do is try and evade every single attack that those two Demon Guards could throw at them and then make a run for it towards Alastaire and the others, who they thought, by then, would have finished dealing with the other enemies…

It was Hitomi who was first to make an attack aimed towards Zoe who, he at once, realized would be the weakness of Takuya. Zoe saw that attack coming and she managed to evade it.

"You're not half bad, girl." Hitomi said, his expression hidden by his mask, "Almost every female that I have come across didn't even get a chance to notice my attack, but you did…I'm impressed…a little…"

"You shouldn't belittle your opponents, you know." Zoe shot back.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked as he attacked Takuya who also managed to evade by an inch, "What could you two brats be able to do against us? You don't even have a weapon with you…"

"_These two are one hell of an obnoxious pair…_" Flamon said, "_C'mon Takuya, let's go and get them!"_

"_Not yet…_" Takuya replied, "_You're just a rookie like a rookie level digimon and if we are to compare their attacks to the level of digimon…they would most likely be Champion or Ultimate leveled digimons…we would not stand a chance…_"

"_Then what are you suggesting?_" Flamon asked as Takuya and Zoe evaded another round of attack from the two Demon Guard members, "_Can't you see they're just toying with both you and Zoe?_"

"_I can see that,_" Takuya replied, "_We will get back at them once they're a bit tired that we will be able to surely take them out._"

Sure enough, after several rounds of the two Demon Guards attacking and Takuya and Zoe evading these attacks, the Demon Guards were beginning to lose some speed, but they did not seem to notice the change in their rate of attack as they were already pretty much annoyed at how their so-called 'game' was moving along…

"Dammit!" Itachi cursed, "Who are these kids?"

"That does not concern us, Itachi!" Hitomi growled, "Our mission is simple…destroy the one who is holding the Stone of Courage and take the stone back to the Master…"

As the two Demon Guards were talking, Takuya found this to be the opportunity he needed to talk with Zoe…

"Zoe," Takuya said in a whisper that only Zoe could hear, "We already know what those attack of theirs could do to us, and we both know we are in no position to fight against them at this moment…" Takuya saw Zoe nod, "for now all we can do is run towards Alastaire and the others."

"Run towards them?" Zoe asked in the same hushed voice, "But we're pretty far from them…it would take a miracle for us to reach them without these two noticing…"

"Not if we run as fast as we can…" Takuya said, "Even if they notice us, we can easily evade their attacks now more than before since they are already tired from using too much energy in trying to hit us with those attacks."

Zoe thought for a bit, it would seem such a dangerous task, but Takuya had a point. They could not fight these two Demon Guard members on their own and these two are already tired that even if they catch them running away, any attack of theirs would easily be dodged by them…they were after all two of the Warrior Ten…

Zoe nodded. "Alright, let's do it, Takuya."

The two of them counted to three before they made a dash towards where Alastaire and the others are. As they sprinted their way, it didn't take long for Itachi and Hitomi to see them running away…

"These kids are really pissing me off!" Itachi growled.

"Then I guess it can't be helped, Itachi…" Hitomi nodded, "It's time we teach these kids just why the Demon Guards are feared!"

And with that, the two Demon Guards stretched forth their arms towards Takuya and Zoe…at once, their hands began to glow with an ominous dark glow as their aura began to travel towards the palm of their hands. As the dark aura began to group themselves forming a large dark ball of energy on the palm of the two Demon Guards, Flamon felt the disturbance in nature…

"_Takuya, something's wrong…_" Flamon communicated.

"_What do you mean?_" Takuya asked, "_Where?_"

"_The winds are howling and the ground is shivering…_" Flamon tried to explain, "_It's as if something or someone is eating away the pure energy in this place…_"

Just then, Flamon realized what it was and said, "_Takuya! The Demon Guards!_"

Takuya whirled around and Zoe noticed him do this as she was running in front of him. She too, feeling curious, turned around to see that the darkness-filled ball of energy emitting from the palm of the outstretched hand of the Demon Guards were humongous.

"What the hell?" Takuya gasped as he saw that it was aimed towards them, "This is bad…"

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted over the roar of the winds.

Alastaire and the others also noticed the abnormality in the weather and they also heard Zoe shout. They then looked towards the direction of where they heard the shout and saw what was happening as they were fighting against the large wolves….

"These wolves are decoys!" Alastaire said, "They ARE after Takuya and Zoe!"

As Beta and Net heard this, they immediately run towards Takuya and Zoe. But even before they got there, Itachi and Hitomi fired the dark aura.

Everything seem to happen in slow motion for Takuya, it was as if his reflexes and his senses could catch up to everything. Not thinking twice, he made a dash in front of Zoe, he had only one thing in his mind and that is to protect her with everything he's got. He didn't know why but he felt as if he could do it….he KNEW he could do it.

As the ball of dark energy hit the spot where Takuya and Zoe were; Itachi and Hitomi began to laugh maniacally; Alastaire slumped down unable to believe what had just happened and Beta and Net were frozen at where they had stopped running. There was smoke everywhere, and the two Demon Guards waited in anticipation to see the body of the two _spirit shinkers_ as they lay dead from their combined blast.

As the smoke began to disperse, the anticipation could be felt between Itachi and Hitomi. It was then such a surprise to see Takuya still standing with his right arm where the metallic red glove was attached was glowing. Zoe was surprised just like all the others at what just happened…there wasn't a single scratch on them…they were both perfectly alright. Takuya seemed not to notice this as his eyes were closed, slowly, as he began to open his eyes, he knew still that they were alive…

"What…just happened…Takuya?" Zoe asked unable to hide her surprise…or should it be shock…?

"Flameberge Shield…" Takuya muttered more to himself, "Amazing isn't it?"

"Flame…what?" Itachi asked, "Don't tell me that is the power of the Stone of Courage…?"

"Impossible!" Hitomi said, "The Stone of Courage is nothing more than pure energy…no one in our world should be able to use it…"

Alastaire was surprised and as Beta and Net looked over at him, he nodded and told himself, "That shouldn't be a problem for these two then…"

Takuya looked directly at Itachi and Hitomi, his eyes were burning…he was angry, "I think now it's my turn!"

And with that, Takuya took off the Ultimagi handed it over to Zoe and readied himself as he cried:

**TAKUYA! X-EVOLUTION!**

**ACTIVATE!**

Just then, the red metallic glove Takuya was wearing began to shine and from that device, someone spoke. It was much like Ophanimon's voice…

"X-Evolution locked….redirecting Digital Energy to Cyber Energy….Cyber X-Evolution unlocked…"

**CYBER X-EVOLUTION!**

**CYBER AGUNIMON!**

Flames erupted from the red metallic glove on Takuya's arm and these flames began to whirl around Takuya until finally hiding him from view. Everyone present in there was surprised, no one knew what was happening except for Zoe who at once realized that Takuya was digi-volving.

When the flames disappeared, there stood not the Agunimon that Zoe could remember. Although some features of THE Agunimon was still present, there was a lot of changes. For one, gone was the long yellowish hair of Agunimon and it was replaced with a brown spiky hair. Gone was the three horns erupting from Agunimon's head, it was replaced with just one horn in the middle that has the symbol of the Flame spirit in it. On closer inspection of this 'new' Agunimon's face, Zoe noticed that he didn't have any more fangs…in fact, the way that this Agunimon looked, looked as if it's not even a 'Monster' but just a human wearing Agunimon's outfit or something like that…

"Cyber…Agunimon?" Itachi and Hitomi asked in unison, "Who the hell is this? What happened to the kid?"

Cyber Agunimon looked at them, his eyes still holding the burning flames in them. He stared at them for a while before turning around and helping Zoe to her feet…

"Are you all right, Zoe?" asked Cyber Agunimon, his voice was Takuya's voice…

"Takuya?" Zoe asked, "What did you just do?"

"I'll explain what I think I understand later," Cyber Agunimon replied, "Right now, I want you to go to where Alastaire, Beta and Net are as I deal with these fiends…"

Zoe nodded, there wasn't anything she could do at the moment but follow Cyber Agunimon's instructions…

Cyber Agunimon watched as Zoe ran to where Alastaire was standing, as he saw that Zoe was safe under the Flame tribe's Chief's wings, he faced the two Demon Guard…

"Now, where were we?" Cyber Agunimon asked, "Oh, that's right…time for payback!"

"Try your luck…" Itachi said, "We can deal with you just like how we dealt with the other warriors…"

"Well, maybe it's time that I show this world just how different the Warrior Ten are from the 'other warriors'!" Cyber Agunimon cried, and with that he began to charge the enemies.

It was Itachi and Hitomi who attacked first, either it was to make sure of their victory or because they were worried that they would or could lose…no one could be sure of that.

They decided to try once more the same attack that they tried to use against Takuya and Zoe, this time, charging the dark ball of aura faster but larger. Cyber Agunimon looked at them as if telling them to give it their best shot as he would only allow them to attack this one time.

Zoe and the others continued to watch, they saw how Cyber Agunimon only stood at the same place as their enemies began charging their attack…this bothered them…

"What's Cyber Agunimon doing standing around just like that?" Net asked as they returned to where Alastaire and Zoe were…

"I don't know." Zoe replied, "That's not the only question that's in my head as of this moment."

"I can imagine what else you want to ask Takuya later…" Beta said, "He could give us all an explanation…"

Alastaire could only nod, he was awed at the form Takuya had changed into and the confidence, if that was what it was, he was showing by just standing his ground, if that was what he is doing.

"What's the matter?" Hitomi asked as they prepared to let the ball go, "Scared?"

"Scared?" Cyber Agunimon replied, "Not even close, let's get this over and done with!"

"This attack will show you just what we are capable of!" Itachi cried out loud and with that, he and Hitomi let the large ball or aura fly towards Cyber Agunimon who just readied himself but did not move from where he stood…

As the ball of aura traveled closer and closer towards him, Takuya as Cyber Agunimon thought, _"Well, let's see what this form can do…"_

To be continued…

A/N: Well, you guys can already guess what I am about to ask, but what the heck, I'll ask it anyways…So, what do you guys think of this chapter? You all might be wondering aside from the physical changes, what other differences can be found between the original Agunimon and Cyber Agunimon…well, to find that out, you guys have to read the next chapters that I am going to upload…

You may already noticed or even know this, but I would still say it…This fanfic would be (more or less) longer that all the other fanfics that I have written in the past…

Well, I think I've said all that I needed to say for now…Just before I sign out, I want to remind all you guys to review this chapter. I really enjoy reading what you guys think of the story so far.

With all that said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! 'Till next time!


	20. Entering the Gail Clan!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, after a while I manage to put this chapter up. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way, I would have liked to upload this sooner, but under the current circumstance that I am facing now, I cannot do that…for that I apologize. Anyways, you guys have waited long enough…read on!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 19: Enter the Gail Clan!

The dark ball of aura began to loom closer and closer towards Cyber Agunimon and although Zoe has put all her faith on him, it could not be helped that she felt worried for the safety of both Cyber Agunimon and Takuya…

Cyber Agunimon, on the other hand, seemed not to care whether the ball of dark energy hits him or not…one could guess that he already has some kind of tactic…or for Alastaire's sake, hoped…

"I wonder how fast this Cyber form is…" Cyber Agunimon asked himself.

As if to answer his query, Agunimon spoke with him on his mind, "_Well, there's only one way to find out, my friend._"

It was only when the ball of energy was an inch away from him that Cyber Agunimon decided to move. He moved so fast that he surprised all of those who were there…including himself…From standing in the middle of the clearing created by the first aura ball attack of the Demon Guards, Cyber Agunimon found himself right behind his two enemies…

"Incredible…" Cyber Agunimon muttered, and spinning around, made his own counter-attack, "EISON BLOW!"

Upon crying out the name of his technique, Cyber Agunimon's fist was engulfed by swirling flames. As it was engulfed, Cyber Agunimon delivered one mean right hook at Itachi, sending the Demon Guard member flying towards the large boulder.

Turning his attention towards the other Demon Guard, he did another EISON BLOW attack, this time, directed to Hitomi, who, after receiving the blow found himself knocked unconscious.

"Speed and Strength," Cyber Agunimon muttered once more to himself, "This form, rocks!"

"Impressive!" Itachi said as he begins to get himself up. He looked over at where Hitomi was sent flying towards and then back to Cyber Agunimon, "No one has ever knocked Hitomi out before…this might really prove interesting…"

"I told you I'm not your ordinary 'warrior'…" Cyber Agunimon said as he cocked his head over at Itachi's direction.

"That would appear so," Itachi replied, "I guess, it could not be helped to use _that_."

Those words of course, confused everyone.

"What does he mean, Chief?" Net asked.

"I don't know," Alastaire replied, "Too few ever faced the Demon Guards and lived to tell the tale…and if Cyber Agunimon was the first person to annoy them like this, I doubt whatever this Itachi will do has been seen or heard of…"

"Well, one of them is in trouble one way or another…" Beta said, "The question is who…"

"I told you we're in a hurry right now and we don't intend to stick around here much longer than we have to," Cyber Agunimon said, "So let's get this thing over with already."

"My, my…you should at least have an inch of patience…" Itachi said, and with that, Itachi's eyes began to glow red. This transformation soon followed by the appearance of a dark mist which covered the Demon Guard. Upon seeing this, Cyber Agunimon decided not to take any chances and wait for whatever is happening to finish. He then quickly jumped a little bit farther from the swirling dark mist and quickly attacked, "METEOR BLAST!"

Several flame darts erupted high above where the dark mist was and began to fall on the said misted area. Every time these darts hit something, they cause a large enough explosion to destroy almost anything it touches. Cyber Agunimon repeated these attacks several times hoping that this would destroy Itachi completely and put a stop at whatever he was doing. After several rounds of explosion, Cyber Agunimon stopped to see what could now have happened, what he saw surprised everyone much the same way that his (Cyber Agunimon's) emergence did.

Standing in front of him, was still Itachi, but this time, his mask was gone and so is his cape that went along with the hood. He had his chest bare and at his back were a pair of black wings. Cyber Agunimon could very well see the smirk on Itachi's face.

"Was that the best your Meteor Blast attack could do?" Itachi asked, "Well, allow me to show you how that should truly be done!"

And with that, Itachi flicked his fingers and immediately after several flame darts appeared right on top of Cyber Agunimon. The Cyber digimon at once felt this and as the darts began to fall down on him, he began to evade them…though Cyber Agunimon was fast, the number of flame darts that were falling were quite numerous and this caused him to be hit by three of them. When, Itachi saw that Cyber Agunimon had been hit, he flicked his fingers again to stop the flame darts from reproducing itself.

"How was it?" Itachi asked as he moved towards Cyber Agunimon who has kneeled down sue to the impact of the blasts, "Painful, isn't it? And much more powerful than your own version…don't you think?"

Cyber Agunimon looked up just in time to see Itachi ready to give him a kick in the head, seeing this and although he was wounded, he managed to evade the attack and position himself right behind his attacker.

"Funny…even with my current condition you were still a whole lot slower." Cyber Agunimon said and with that he countered with another Eison Blow which hit Itachi and sent him back a couple of bit.

"You may have speed but you've lost power." Itachi said and with that he punched Cyber Agunimon as fast as he could and he managed to hit him this time right at Cyber Agunimon's wound which made the Cyber Digimon grit his teeth in pain.

"Cyber Agunimon may be in trouble…" Beta said, "Can't you transform like what Takuya did, Zoe?"

"I wish I could and help him out in this, but without the Spirit of Wind, I can't become Kazemon." Zoe said, knowing that she cannot help Takuya made her pretty much annoyed.

"He can still keep up with Itachi, though." Net pointed out as Cyber Agunimon in his condition managed to evade most of it and create a counter attack of his own, most of which he would use the Eison Blow.

"He can still keep up with that Demon Guard, but that won't last much long if he keeps on doing what he is doing now." Alastaire said, "If I were him, I would already consider using the strongest of my attacks."

Zoe looked at Alastaire with so much wonder, "Why do I feel like you know a lot more than what you're telling us…?"

Alastaire did not reply at this.

Meanwhile, Cyber Agunimon was already feeling the toll of over using his Eison Blow attack. His body was beginning to feel heavy and though his speed has yet to change, he did not wish to wait for that time to come…

"_What to do? What to do?"_ Agunimon wondered, even though Takuya has transformed into Cyber Agunimon, the consciousness of the other Agunimon (the Digital one) was still with him.

"_We can't keep this up, guys_." Takuya communicated, "_We have to do something fast_."

"There is one way," Cyber Agunimon communicated with them, "But using this would cost us all the energy we have left."

"_Well, we're going to end up using all of our energy if this keeps up anyway…_" Takuya said, "_It wouldn't make much of a difference._"

"_I agree with him._" Agunimon said, "_So, what is this 'one way' you speak of?_"

"An attack that in our current condition could only be used once." Cyber Agunimon explained, "And in that one time we are to use now, we have to make sure that it destroys this enemy completely."

"_Figures it would be something like that…_" Takuya said, "_Somehow, I felt that that option has been given to me._"

"_Well, that's what we get from being one of the Warrior Ten._" Agunimon said, "_Okay, let's get this done with, We all could use a rest._"

And with that, Cyber Agunimon (having the same mind as Agunimon and Takuya) readied himself for one final attack.

"I was not to use this now," Cyber Agunimon said as he made his stance, "But I have no other choice…Let me show you the power of the Cyber World and the Digi-world combined…"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Itachi said, "But whatever you're planning won't work…your techniques doesn't affect me."

"This last one will." Cyber Agunimon said, and with that, he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, he stretched forth his hands, moved his arms in a circle. When he has completed this, he opened his eyes and using the palm of his right hand began to as if punch the north, south, east and west of the circle he has made. After doing so, muttered some incantation and moved his arms in a circle once more…all of this he did with precise accuracy and with such speed that the naked eye could not see, "Do you have any idea how it feels to be thrown inside a crater of a volcano? Do you know how hot it is?"

"Do I look like I would do such a thing to myself or allow someone to throw me in a volcano?" Itachi replied sarcastically, "Enough about this babbling, this has nothing to do with our battle!"

Cyber Agunimon smirked, "Oh, you're wrong about that…It has everything to do with this battle…Allow me to show you just how it feels!" And with that, Cyber Agunimon cried out his attack with an incantation much louder than his first, "Flame Seals of Gaia, now is the time to unseal yourselves! Dragons of Eternal, come forth! Dragonic Blast!"

And with that, the earth beneath Itachi's feet began to shake, soon, there was a loud crack and the ground where he stood began to break. After which, a dragon appeared from under where Itachi stood, it looked almost the same as the Flame Dragon that they have seen, but it was different much bigger for a fact than the other one. This dragon made up of flames passed through Itachi burning him as he screamed in agony. It was not the end of the attack though, for as soon as the dragon had arise, it began to inhale deeply after which it breathe fire onto Itachi, Itachi's screams grew louder. And as if it was still not enough, Cyber Agunimon's Dragonic Blast attack gave one last notch to it. From the crack on the ground from which the dragon came erupted hot lava that blasted its way through Itachi and was followed by a large explosion that fogged the whole area.

Several seconds later, the fog began to disperse. No longer was Itachi standing there with the dark wings of his. All that was left was Cyber Agunimon who then collapsed and transformed back into Takuya. Upon seeing the transformation, Zoe quickly ran towards Takuya, the Ultimagi in her hands. The moment that she got to where Takuya was, she quickly wore it around his neck just before the time Takuya has left before he completely become Flamon forever expires.

Beta looked over at Alastaire, "Well, I think he might have heard what you said about using his most powerful technique…"

Alastaire nodded, "He did well to use it just in time before Itachi could activate _his_ own most powerful technique…though I must admit, the Dragonic Blast attack that this Cyber Agunimon has is quite destructive in nature and too much brutal for my taste."

"Well, that can't be helped, Chief." Net said joining in with the conversation, "I think it's already _programmed_ what his attacks are and how powerful or destructive in nature it can be…"

Several weeks have passed since then. Takuya was back in full action and he, along with Zoe, Alastaire, Beta and Net had finally entered the Gail Clan's territory. They have, in fact, already found themselves right in front of two large bronze doors that would lead them inside the Clan's city where the Wind Priestesses were at.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Takuya asked, "We can't just knock and say, 'hey can you give us the Gail Stone?'."

"That's right, besides, I doubt they would be able give it to us even if we ask like that." Zoe said, "As I recall, the Gail Stone is lost much like the other stones, right?"

"That's right." Alastaire said.

"Then what the heck are we doing here?" Net asked.

"This place would be a good place to start if we are to learn more of the Gail Stone." Beta explained, "Besides, the Gail people are friendly…and with the defense system that they have installed, we won't be seeing any Demon Guard member anytime soon."

"I hope so." Takuya said, "I don't think I would be able to fight anytime soon as Cyber Agunimon. My strength is not fully back to me yet."

"Well, once I find away to digivolve myself, you don't have to worry about defending any of us, Takuya." Zoe said full of spirit. She was hopeful this Gail Stone would also give her the ability of digivolution that the Flare Stone had given her boyfriend, Takuya.

After several minutes, the gang finally decided to knock on the gigantic doors leading to the city…It took several knocks before someone finally opened the door from the inside.

It was a soldier dressed in white, with the same color of gauntlets, helmet and armor.

The guard, whose face was hidden except for its eyes, looked at them sternly and asked, "What business do you have with the Gail Clan?"

Alastaire moved forward, and he was the one to answer the soldier's query, "I am Alastaire, Chief of the Flame Tribe…We are here to speak with your Mistress…"

"Chief Alastaire? On what grounds and why do you wish to speak with Mistress Gato?" the soldier asked again.

"It's concerning about an urgent matter that we were both aware of long before." Alastaire replied seriously, "I don't have time for answering questions and neither do my companions, so if you would allow us to enter…you would be doing us all some good."

The soldier did not answer to this, he looked at everyone with those golden eyes of _his_. It took several more minutes before the soldier looked to its left and right, nodded and let the group in.

The town or city of the Gail Clan looks as if it was a giant fortress. There were only small patches of grass and several few number of trees in the area…everything else was cemented.

As the group led by the soldier began to move towards the castle-like building in the distance, Zoe and Takuya could not help notice some things that they talked (or in this case whispered) amongst themselves…

"This isn't how I imagined the Gail Clan's place to be like…" Zoe whispered as she walked besides Takuya at the back of the group.

Takuya nodded, "Yeah, I imagined it more like a prairie type of village or something of that sort…this well, is a lot different."

"Not only that," Zoe said as they came across some people who looked at them and the moment they saw them began whispering with each other. Most of those people, wore almost the same soldier-like outfit as the soldier that was leading them, "but I thought these Gail Clan people are peaceful types…why do they look like they're about to go on a war or something like that…they don't look like priestesses to me."

"Yeah, I've noticed…" Takuya nodded in agreement. Just then, Takuya's eyes went wide open and he stopped walking. This surprised and worried Zoe. The others who were in front of them did not seem to notice that the two _spirit shinkers_ stopped in their tracks.

"Takuya, what's wrong?" Zoe asked in a worried tone.

"Flamon said he sensed something…and somehow, I sense something too." Takuya replied in a hushed whisper as he begin to look from left to right without moving his head.

"Sensed…something?" Zoe asked looking around as well, "What?"

"There's something here that shouldn't be here…" Takuya replied, "Something…I can't put what, and neither can't Flamon…but there is something."

"Should we tell Alastaire and the others?" Zoe asked as they began to walk again, catching up with Alastaire and the others.

"No." Takuya replied. A reply that quite surprised Zoe.

"No?" Zoe asked, "Why not?"

"I have a feeling we shouldn't…" Takuya replied plainly, "Something's telling me not to trust Alastaire any more…"

"What?" Zoe asked surprised, "Takuya, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Flamon thinks so too." Takuya quickly told her, "For now, let's keep this amongst ourselves…"

Although unsure, Zoe gave in, "Alright. I just hope it's the right thing to do."

"That makes it the two of us…" Takuya muttered, "I think it's about time I use that simple function of the D-Cyber…that would help us out in this while not necessarily wasting my energy…"

"Use what?" Zoe asked looking over at Takuya, "What are you talking about and what are you planning?"

"You'll find out and see for yourself soon enough, Zoe." Takuya replied with a grin on his face, "It's just a function I manage to find during one of the nights when I was the one in charge of keeping guard…"

"I hope you won't do or use something that would get us in to trouble…more trouble than I think we already have gotten ourselves into…" Zoe sighed…

To be continued…

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Send me a review will ya?

Another Cliff hanger as well, well, I think I'll stop to that…the next chapter would be back to Yumi and Koichi as I know some of you are curious as to what happened to them and what will happen.

Well, I've got to go now…Don't forget to review okay? This is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out for now!

Until my next update! Ja ne!


	21. A CrimsonEyed Intruder!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, I wasn't expecting those reviews I got. Anyways, you guys asked for an update and since I've got the time, I finished it quite earlier than I had expected…hehehe, well, without futher ado, here's the next chapter for this fanfic, hope you guys like it!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 20: A Crimson Eyed Intruder!

It has already been two days since Koichi was brought into the Crystal Dome unconscious and up until now, he still was. During all that time, Yumi remained by his bedside, she didn't leave him alone, she was too worried and scared to do so. It was still unclear to both her and Gennai just what it was that was keeping Koichi from recovering his consciousness…

"What's stopping you, Koichi?" Yumi asked, it was as if the question was not directed to Koichi but at the wind, "Does this have something to do with your memories?"

Deafening silence filled the air. Yumi sighed, she knew she was being stupid. This had gone on for two days now, with her talking to him like this and hearing no reply. Sighing once more, Yumi stood up and was about to walk through towards the door, when the door opened and Gennai entered the room.

"Oh, Yumi…" Gennai said surprised, "I thought you went back to your room a few hours ago…shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Oh, Master Gennai." Yumi replied at the appearance of her Master, "No, I haven't returned to my room yet…I was just about to go and get some food though."

Gennai nodded, "You should really get some rest after you eat, Yumi. Your parents would be mad at me if you are to get sick and I can assure you they would know if that happens."

"Huh?" Yumi wondered, "What do you mean, Master?"

Gennai walked in and sat at the vacant chair right across from where Yumi was sitting before she stood up, "Don't tell me you forgot all about the Mobius System your brother had installed in this Dome."

That was when Yumi remembered, "Oh yeah, that's right. The Mobius System is used to view…or should I say hack unto the digital world from the real world…It's the only thing that connects this time to the future…I totally forgot about that."

Gennai nodded, "Not only that but your brother just checked in on the situation after I told him the news of this sudden unbalancing of the elements…"

"And what did he say Master?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing much just that he would check up on it if it has something to do with you being here…" Gennai replied as he stared down at Koichi lying on his bed.

"I see…" Yumi muttered.

"In any case, Yumi, you better eat and rest." Gennai said in a rather commanding voice, "You don't have to worry about your friend Koichi here, I'll watch over him and call you if something comes up."

Yumi had no choice but to do as her Master tells her too, she knew how 'demanding' Gennai could be once he used that tone of his. Bowing her head as a form of respect to her master, Yumi then walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen where one of the servant digimons had prepared Yumi's food.

Back at the room, Gennai decided to busy himself by reading a book that he had brought along with him, it was when he was reading this book that he did not notice Koichi stir a little bit…

Several minutes have passed, Yumi decided that she would indeed get some rest, after all, that would help he more than just lounge about worrying herself to death because of Koichi…

"_He wouldn't want that…_" She thought.

Several hours have passed, Yumi had finally managed to get herself to sleep and Gennai, who was supposed to be watching over Koichi, fell asleep as well from reading that book of his. It was then, that a storm began brewing as dark clouds filled the sky.

From the corner of the room, a pair of crimson eyes was looking over at the figure holding a book and was asleep.

"What is this…?" He asked, "This man…he was the one from before…"

A loud thunder roared over the Dome and all power was cut from the Crystal Dome making the whole place seem dark and gloomy, it was this loud thunder that managed to awoke Yumi from here peaceful slumber, a slumber that she had not manage to have for two days.

"Ughh…" Yumi groaned, "talk about perfect timing…"

The thunder roared once more as lightning flashed, it was at that time that Yumi felt she was not alone in the room…Closing her eyes and as fast as she could, she summoned the Gail Sword and at a blink of an eye turned around and pointed the sword to the direction of where she could feel someone was standing at.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows and show yourself!" Yumi shouted just before another thunder roared and lightning flashed.

No one answered, but Yumi verified her suspition of someone being in the room with her when a pair of crimson eyes glowed at the shadows, and these eyes were staring straight at her.

"Well?" Yumi asked her eyes also staring straight back at those Crimson eyes, "What do you want and who are you?"

"You certainly are louder than I thought you to be…" came the reply.

Yumi was surprised at what the reply was from the owner of those blood-red eyes. She had no idea who it was but something in the voice reminds her of someone…she just can't quit tell who it was…

"And just what do you mean by that?" Yumi asked, "I don't recall meeting anyone with those eyes of yours and I certainly would remember if I had met you."

Just by looking at those eyes, Yumi could tell that whoever this intruder was, was grinning at her…

"If you are not to introduce yourself right now," Yumi said in a treatening voice as she was getting annoyed at the person, " I swear I'll kill you for intruding into my room!"

"Oh really?" Came the reply, "This should be interesting, well then, bring it on!"

Yumi gritted her teeth and without a moments hesitation lounged forward towards the intruder, the intruder after seeing her do so, began to dodge her and as suddenly as the Gail Sword appeared in Yumi's hands did a Blood-red sword appeared on the intruder's hands. Using this sword, he blocked the attacks that Yumi was dealing.

Seeing the sudden appearance of the sword the intruder was beginning to use to block off her attacks surprised Yumi and added more questions to her head about the identity of this intruder.

"_Could it be that this person is an intruder sent to finish both me and Koichi?_" Yumi wondered to herself as she continued on her rampage. It was then that she remembered Koichi being left alone with Gennai. "_I know the master can fight but I don't think he would be as skilled in fighting as me or this intruder…which means, Koichi might be in trouble!_"

Yumi gritted her teeth even more and with swift movements and agility, she managed to duck out of the intruder's sudden attack and dash out of her room towards Koichi's praying that the young man was safe and her master as well. One would be surprise to see Yumi running in the darkness and managing to find Koichi's room in the darkness, but no one could imagine the surprise Yumi had that when the lightning stiked and managed to lit the room for a small period of time, when she saw that Koichi was not in his bed. Another lightning striked and she saw that Gennai was fast asleep in the chair that he sat upon just before she went out of the room.

"What's going on?" Yumi muttered, "Where's Koichi…?"

A sudden feeling came over her and she quickly jumped out of the way in time to save herself from being severed in half by the intruder and his sword.

"What's wrong?" The intruder asked, his eyes as red as blood glowing in the darkness, "I thought you said that you were going to finish me off…is that all a bluff?"

Yumi was angered by this even more, "Just who are you and what did you do with Koichi?" she shouted.

"Koichi?" the intruder asked, "I wouldn't do anything to him…that would…affect me too much to my liking."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi questioned, demanding a straight forward answer from the intruder, "What do you mean affect you too much? Just who the hell are you?"

The intruder grinned and at that precise time, as if on cue, another lightning struck bringing once more light into the room for a short period of time…long enough for Yumi to realize just who this intruder was…

That dark-colored hair…

That height…

That face….

"K…Koichi!" Yumi stared dumbfounded, "What the hell were you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

The 'intruder' grinned, "Koichi? Me? Well, you can say that I am part of him, but I am not him."

"Stop fooling around Koichi…" Yumi said, "This is not funny any longer! What happened to your eyes and how did you summon that sword…whatever you call that!"

The 'intruder' began to walk closer to Yumi, the way he walks though, Yumi noticed was quite different from the way the Koichi she knew walked. She then realized that the way he speaks also differs as well as the color of this Koichi and the Koichi that she knew's eyes…

"So, do you realize now what I just said…?" the 'intruder' said.

Yumi stared blankly at him, "Who are you then…?"

That was when she remembered what Gennai had said…

Flashback

"_Yumi, Koichi have a badly wounded arm…" Gennai began._

"_Is that all Master?" Yumi asked._

_Gennai nodded._

"_Then there is nothing to worry about," Yumi said relaxing a bit, "Medimon can heal him and he'll be back to normal after he rests for a while, right?"_

"_Uh, about that…" Gennai said._

"_What?" Yumi asked, "You don't seem too optimistic about this Master Gennai…"_

"_Well, it's not that I'm not happy about Koichi being far from death…it's just that, there's something keeping Medimon's light magic of healing technique from healing Koichi." Gennai explained, "And with Medimon's healing technique being useless, we can't help Koichi."_

"_Something's stopping the technique?" Yumi asked, "But what could possibly have the power to do just that? Nothing can do that right?"_

"_I don't know Yumi…" Gennai replied with all sincerity, "I really don't have any idea as to what's happening in this world any longer. Call it pathetic, but what's happening is beyond my knowledge…Beyond the knowledge of the Keeper of Knowledge…"_

"_Then that would mean…Koichi can't be cured…" Yumi muttered…_

"_Until we can figure out what's stopping Koichi from being cured, we can't do anything about his current status…" Gennai added…_

End Flashback

"It's you then!" Yumi suddenly said, "You're the one stopping the recovery magic from affecting Koichi!"

"Stopping?" the Crimson-eyed Koichi asked, "I wasn't stopping it, that would be useless as I need Koichi to exist. Besides, _we_ don't need such healing magic as I can heal Koichi's body myself…over time."

"What?" Yumi asked, "To exist? You're one of those parasite digimons then! Those that control a person!"

"A parasite digimon? Me?" he asked, "Don't make me laugh. I am not one of those lowlifes that take pleasure in eating away a person…besides, Koichi doesn't think of me as a parasite…without me, he would have no recollection about those incidents…"

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, "Recollection of those incidents? Don't tell me you're the reason why Koichi's memories weren't erased completely…"

"You've guessed it, daughter of the wind-bearer." He said, he was already just a couple of inches away from Yumi, "Now, I wonder if you already know who I am…I know you haven't exactly met me but I am certain you know about me from those stories…"

"Stories?" Yumi asked backing away a little, those crimson eyes were beginning to scare her a little bit.

The Crimson-eyed Koichi began to laugh, "What's wrong? Why are you backing away?"

Just then, Yumi began to remember something…

"_I remember looking at Koichi as the evil digimon with those crimson-eyes that is like the color of blood…" _Koji had told her once_, "It's as if…he looked as if he was thirsty for blod…I'm thankful that we managed to pull Koichi out of that corrupted spirit…"_

"You!" Yumi said pointing an accusing finger at the Koichi she was facing, "You're that corrupted spirit aren't you….? You're Duskmon!"

Yumi could see that he closed his eyes, he could also see from the lighning flash's light that this Koichi was grinning…

"I'm right, am I?" Yumi asked, "You're Duskmon aren't you? What are you doing controlling Koichi's body like that! What are you planning to do?"

"You should calm yourself, for your sake as well as his." He replied, "It wouldn't do good screaming to me like that…you may wake up that man…and that would spell trouble for both me and Koichi."

"And how is that?" Yumi asked.

"Do you have any idea what mission those inside this Dome has?" he asked her.

Yumi was silent, unsure of what to answer. So 'Koichi' continued, "Their mission is to purify the world of corrupted and tainted spirits…such as myself…Someone whom they call a being of darkness."

"So, what if they do that?" Yumi asked, "that would save me the trouble of freeing Koichi from you."

"Freeing Koichi?" he asked, "You don't really get it don't you. If you destroy me, you would be putting Koichi's life in jeopardy…you may not be able to kill him when you destroy me but one day, one of your future fights against those new enemies of yours would not go as you would have expected…that would mean that if Koichi is to be injured, his life in danger…no one would be able to save him…unlike if you have me."

"What are you saying, that you're some sort of protection for Koichi?" Yumi asked, "Don't make me laugh, you're Kerpymon's right hand man! You're the spirit of pure darkness! Why should I trust you?"

"Because, Koichi trusts me." He replied, "He can feel my presence from time to time, he knows I am still attached to him. As long as he has the spirit of darkness, he would have me whether you like it or not…but he only knows as much…He has yet to know that I am the reason why he can still remember you…fragments of your past journey together."

"Is that so?" Yumi asked, "I still don't trust you and you still have to prove what you just said!"

"Koichi will be the one to do that…you do trust him, don't you." The crimson eyed Koichi replied, "I know full well the feelings you have for him, and I can tell you…you two might not be related in blood, but what you are feeling for him is forbidden…"

Yumi was silent once more.

"Those feelings you have for each other would one day hinder you from your mission and stop him from his as well." He continued, "I know you don't believe me now, but you will understand just what I am saying…it would be hard to keep those feelings."

"Just what do you know?" she shouted over at him, "You're a spirit of darkness! You know nothing of these feelings! You only know hate, anger, resentment!"

Koichi sighed, "I only used to know that as I was controlled and manipulated by Kerpymon. But when the _spirit shinkers_ summoned the energy that would save Koichi back then, I was pulled along with that energy and from then on lived within him…in his heart. I began to understand those things, and understanding is better than knowing, am I correct?"

"To feel it is different." Yumi argued.

She could see Koichi nodd his head, "I guess you are right…"

Just then, the Crystal Dome's power went back on as the winds began to blow a little less louder. It was then that Yumi noticed a lot more changes in the Koichi she was looking at and talking to at the moment, the Koichi that was Duskmon…

He was taller, a bit taller and in his face were marks. Marks that were hard to decipher, but she knew it must be some kind of seal to keep Duskmon's spirit from getting out of Koichi's body…

"How long are you planning on controlling Koichi like that?" Yumi asked looking directly at those blood-red eyes.

"Not very long, my time playing with you is almost over." He replied.

"Playing with me?" Yumi asked.

"Just think of this as a way of introducing the other side of Koichi to you…which is me." He replied, "I am his other self, you know."

And with that, the marks on Koichi's face were beginning to disappear signaling that Duskmon's control is fading…

"Just don't tell him about this incident just yet." He suddenly said just before the control disappeared completely, "Let him be the one to open this up."

And with those words, Koichi slumped down on the floor unconscious. When Yumi walked towards him, she noticed that most of his wounds were completely healed not only the scratches, but all the other bruises and complications caused by the battle against Metal Garurumon.

Yumi knew at that point that the other Koichi was telling the truth…he was on their side now. Using the power of the Gail Sword, Yumi then called upon a small enough wind to lift Koichi up and set him back down on his bed.

Looking one last time before she went back to her own room, she made sure that nothing would seem out of place. She would follow that last advice that Duskmon told her, she would wait for Koichi to tell her, then she would have time to ask all those question she still has in her head…but until then she would wait.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, this turned out longer than I had intended it to be. Well, what do you guys think about this whole Duskmon twist? Although, I don't think you guys would call it that. Anyways, I thought when I planned this story that adding this chapter would add a little bit of something to the fanfic, I hope I am right in your views. Well, It's almost late now, I have something I need to accomplish early tomorrow morning, so I have to leave it here. I know you guys are a bit excited about what would happen with Takuya and Zoe, but you guys have to wait since it would be a couple of chapters before I would bring them back again…I need to fill up some things that happened with the other _spirit shinkers_. Well, that's all for tonight, so until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out.

Oh, yeah…there would soon be some romance here for those who are craving that part of the story…well, it would be soon, I promise! Ja ne!


	22. Gennai's Orders

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews and the support once again. I forgot to answer one question I have received regarding the chapter where Cyber Agunimon emerges. The question was: "What happened to the other fire spirits that Takuya has?" Well, it's still there, but Takuya has yet to reawaken them. How he will do that or what he needs to do, well, that's for the chapters to come to answer.

Anyways, here's the 21st chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber-World

Chapter 21: Gennai's Orders

Morning came and it was greeted with the beautiful songs of the digital birds that were flying around the vicinity of the Crystal Dome and could be heard in the rooms. The first rays of the sun awoke Koichi. The young Koichi opened his eyes to a new morning, fully refreshed. Though he can tell not all of his energy has returned, it still didn't keep him lying in his bed.

Standing up, Koichi stretched himself up. It felt such a long time since he had done this, and he was sure it was indeed a long time. It was then that he realized that he was at a place that he has never been before.

"Where the heck am I supposed to be?" Koichi asked to himself, "This place looks like it's been taken straight out of a futuristic movie or something like that…"

It was then that Yumi went inside his room, she was expecting Koichi to be awake, so it didn't really surprised her to see him standing in the room.

"Oh, Koichi, you're finally awake…" Yumi greeted with a smile on her face. "Good Morning!"

"Uh…yeah…G'morning." Koichi replied, "Say Yumi, where the heck are we supposed to be?"

"Huh?" Yumi asked, "Oh, that's right…well, we're inside the crystal dome. Master Gennai would be visiting you later…"

"Master who?" Koichi asked.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met Master Gennai yet." Yumi replied, "He's the Keeper of Knowledge and the owner of the Crystal Dome…he's the one we were going to seek help from, remember?"

"Oh yeah, him…" Koichi said as he moved towards the chair and sat down, "Man, isn't it time for breakfast yet? I'm starving…Oh, by the way, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Yumi blushed a little bit but Koichi did not seem to notice, "I was checking up on you…I knew you would be waking up soon but I didn't know when that 'soon' would be."

"Oh, is that so?" Koichi asked staring out at the window beside him, "Sorry to have worried you…I didn't think that Metal Garurumon would be THAT strong…"

"He's much stronger than any ordinary digimon, that's for sure." Yumi said sitting across Koichi, "He was supposed to be an ally…but it can't be helped now that he had sided against us."

"You seem to know a lot about this place and everything going on around…" Koichi said looking at her, "I know you're from the future but I didn't expect that you would know about things that we didn't even know about during our time…"

"Well, I have been here before." Yumi explained, "My brother and I used to train here."

"Train?" Koichi asked curious.

Yumi nodded, "We learned how to control our digi-spirits here and we learned how to summon our swords as well and how to fight…and it was Master Gennai who taught us all those things…"

"I see…" Koichi said, jus then his stomach grumbled signaling that he was indeed starving. He blushed at this.

Yumi could not help but giggle making Koichi blush even more, "Okay, I know you're already famished, so why don't we go to the kitchen and eat…the food must be ready by now."

"Uh, yeah…" Koichi nodded still blushing, "Let's do that."

So, the two of them began to walk through the halls of the Crystal Dome, passing dozens and dozens of rooms leading to different sections with Yumi (who knew the place better than Koichi) leading the way.

Finally after some corners, the two of them found themselves at the kitchen, where they found the servant digimons still preparing the food.

One of the servants looked up and saw Yumi and Koichi, "Oh, Miss Yumi…Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you too, Servemon." Yumi greeted back, "The food's not done yet, huh?"

The servant digimon whom Yumi addressed as Servemon smiled, "Not yet, Miss…It would only take a few more moments before we finish cooking them up…" Servemon then looked over at Koichi, "You must be Koichi…so you finally woke up, huh…"

"Uh, that's right." Koichi replied, "How did you know about that?"

"Miss Yumi told us about you." Servemon replied as he continued on with his chores.

"Oh, is that so?" Koichi asked glancing over at Yumi.

Servemon nodded, "Well, you two might as well sit over at the dining table, the food's almost ready."

Yumi and Koichi both nodded and head down towards where the dinning table was at. They then sat opposite each other.

Several more minutes passed and soon the food was placed on the table. Several more minutes later and Koichi and Yumi finally finished eating to their heart's content. It was after their breakfast that Lilymon entered the room searching for them.

"What's up, Lilymon?" Yumi asked.

"So this is where you ran off to, Yumi." Lilymon answered, "Master Gennai asked me to find you…there's something important he wishes to tell you."

"Something important?" Koichi asked, "What could that be all about?"

"I don't know." Yumi replied, then she looked over towards Lilymon as if waiting for her to fill her in on the details.

"Sorry but that's about all the master had told me, he wouldn't say to me what it was." Lilymon replied, "I suggest you go down the Master's room, Yumi. I wouldn't want to keep Master Gennai waiting."

"Alright." Yumi replied, "Would you tell Master Gennai that we will be there in a minute."

"We?" Koichi asked, "This Master Gennai of yours wants to talk to you not us."

"I think it has something to do with our mission so we both need to be there." Yumi replied, "Besides, Master Gennai wouldn't mind if you tag along."

"Oh, whatever you say then, Yumi…" Koichi sighed, it has come to his knowledge that once Yumi had decided, there's no way one could be able to change her mind.

"Go on ahead, Lilymon." Yumi said turning her attention back at the digimon, "Tell Master Gennai that we would be there in a minute."

Lilymon nodded, "Alright!" she said, and with that, she flew out of the room to deliver the message that Yumi told her to deliver to Gennai.

"Well, we better get going to the Master's room." Yumi said standing up, "Master Gennai wouldn't have sent Lilymon to find me if it wasn't important."

"Right." Koichi said standing up as well and following Yumi out of the kitchen towards the Master's Room.

The moment they entered the room, Gennai was already sitting at his desk, and the moment he saw them enter the room, he motioned for them to sit down.

"Glad that you finally woke up, Koichi." Gennai greeted, "I'm Gennai by the way, the Keeper of Knowledge, as Yumi might already have told you."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Koichi said as he bowed his head in respect.

"It's good that you are both here, since I have received word of trouble…" Gennai said.

"Trouble?" Yumi asked, "Trouble for whom? For us?"

"You can say that," Gennai replied, "But this one concerns your friends."

"Our friends?" Koichi asked, then realization dawned upon him and Yumi, "You mean Koji and the others?"

Gennai nodded.

"What do you mean trouble, Master?" Yumi asked as worried as Koichi was, "What happened to them?"

"Nothing bad actually, apart from the fact that they were chased out of every city they would find themselves into and that Myotismon is after them." Gennai replied, "But it seems that it would prove trouble if they all find themselves far from our territory…the territory that are under the 3 Angel Digimons…things may go rough for them if that were to happen."

"Then we've got to help them in some way." Koichi said.

Gennai nodded, "That's mainly the reason why I called Yumi here…and now that you're awake as well, you can help her out…although I doubt you would be able to digi-volve to Kaiser Leomon for a while…"

"I know…I can feel that my energy isn't completely back yet…but I'm prepared to go with Yumi." Koichi said with much conviction.

Yumi smiled and Gennai nodded.

"So, what are we really suppose to do, Master?" Yumi asked.

"Your mission would be to find the other _spirit shinkers_ and bring them back here." Gennai said, "But not only that, you must also, along the way, find the actual location of the super powers…that is mainly the reason you guys are here, am I right?"

"Don't you know where they are?" Koichi asked.

"I used to know where they are, but I am sure by now their locations have changed thanks to that incident with Grizzlymon." Gennai said, "But in any case, you won't be alone in searching for those super powers. I would be sending War Greymon and the others out in this mission as well. What you have to focus yourselves at the moment is in searching for your friends."

"But I thought the vaccine would be much more important." Yumi said.

"It is important, but right now, finding your friends is the top priority…let's just say the super powers are sort of a side-quest for now…" Gennai said, "I have come to believe that what is happening with the unbalancing of elements have something to do with your friends as well…"

"So that's what this is all about then…" Yumi said.

"What is?" Koichi asked.

Gennai then proceeded to explain to Koichi what he had found out. He gave her the same explanation that he gave Yumi a couple of days ago.

An hour had passed since then…

"I can't believe that the digi-world's in chaos again…" Koichi sighed, "Just after we've cleaned up the mess caused by Lucemon…another bigger mess arises…"

"Well, that has always been how the digi-world operates." Gennai said, "Even the past heroes of our world found it hard to maintain peace here."

"Past heroes?" Koichi asked.

Yumi nodded, "That's right. You guys aren't the first one to save the digital world, you know. It has been saved many times, in different occations there are different heroes and different enemies as well as reasons why there's trouble in the first place."

"I see…" Koichi said, "Why can't this world stay peaceful for a long time?"

"It has something to do with the real world and the other worlds in sync with it." Gennai replied, "Chaos is always behind peace, no one can change that…it is the same in any world."

Koichi sighed, "I guess you guys are right. So when are we going to start on this 'rescue' mission?"

"Immediately." Was Gennai's reply, "You have to start as soon as possible. The more we sit and wait, the harder both the rescue mission and your original mission of finding the super powers would become."

"How about War Greymon and the others, have they gone out already?" Yumi asked.

Gennai nodded, "Yes, they have…the moment they have heard of the situation, War Greymon immediately assembled his team and went out to search for your friends. I suggest you both do the same as well."

Yumi looked over at Koichi and Koichi looked back at her and nodded.

"Alright, we'll just get ourselves ready then will go on out as well." Koichi said.

Yumi agreed to this as well.

"Very well," Gennai said, "I hope you guys would find them as soon as possible, that way, it won't be hard to return to your original missions."

The two _spirit shinkers_ nodded and with that, they left the Master's Room to go on ahead and prepare themselves.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, we have another mission for the _spirit shinkers_…so many missions, I guess that's what you guys are thinking…well, you guys don't have to worry about that, things are going to how the story was planned by yours truly.

I only have a week left before the Second Trimester starts so I'm going all out in updating…though I find it hard to update once a day, I decided to upload as many chapters as I could…sorry if it's not fast enough.

Well, that's about all of it for today. I still have some things to do. So until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out!

Don't forget to review okay, guys?


	23. Comming to the Rescue

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews and for continuing to read my fanfics. It's nice to know that someone appreciates your work , doesn't it? Anyways, our classes for the second trimester starts this coming week so updates may be slower from that point onwards until the next vacation (a.k.a the Christmas Vacation) comes. I'm really sorry about that.

Anyways, enough about this…enjoy the next chapter!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 22: Coming to the Rescue!

"Alright all I'm all set!" Koichi said as he looked around the room that he was going to leave behind for a while, "I wonder how Yumi's doing…I hope she's not planning on bringing a lot of stuff…"

Koichi then looked at the small pack that he was going to be bringing. He checked it one more time. He didn't bring any clothes since it doesn't seem like they will be going away for a long, long time. What he was wearing now will do. There was a small bottle of gas that they would be using during their camp. There was also a blanket, it was a blanket that he found in the room's closet. He then looked over at the Swiss Knife that he was holding in his hands…

"This could come in handy." He thought as he placed it inside the pack along with the other survival gadgets that he had managed to find in the room and in the pack that he brought from the real world.

Meanwhile in Yumi's room…

"I wonder how long it will take for us to regroup…" She wondered as she continued on putting several clothes in the backpack, and some food that Terriermon had brought from the kitchen for her and the rations that Servemon also brought in the pack, "I hope it wouldn't take that long…"

"Aren't you finished yet, Yumi?" Terriermon asked as he rested himself on top of Yumi's head.

"Almost." Yumi replied.

"Why do you have to bring all that stuff anyways?" Terriermon asked, "You aren't going away for a whole month you know."

"Well, you never know." Yumi replied as she put some more stuff in the backpack, "It couldn't hurt to be prepared."

"I guess you're right…but don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit?" Terriermon asked.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Koichi entered carrying the small pack that he was to bring in along with him. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the size of the backpack that Yumi was going to bring…

"Oh, hey Koichi, just wait a second, okay?" Yumi said, "I'll be finished in a second."

"Do you really plan on bringin all those stuff?" Koichi asked walking over towards Yumi.

"Of course, so where are your stuff?" Yumi asked.

Koichi then raised the pack that he was carrying.

"I told you, Yumi, you're going to be bringing way too much stuff." Terriermon said.

It was then that Koichi noticed Terriermon, whom he had mistaken for Lopmon, "Lopmon?" Koichi asked.

Terriermon looked over at Koichi, "Huh? Who? Me? No, my name's Terriermon."

"Terriermon?" Koichi asked, "You look a lot like Lopmon."

"Of course they look a like." Yumi said as she began to take some stuff out of the backpack, "They are twins after all…"

"Twins?" Koichi asked, "I didn't know Lopmon have a twin."

"Well, we try to keep that as a secret here…" Terriermon explained, "After the chaos that Kerpymon brought, it could mean trouble in the group's trust and teamwork if they knew."

"I see…" Koichi said, "Somehow, that reminds me of something."

Yumi knew at once what that would be, him being the enemy the first time around when he had tried to kill Koji and the others without knowing it. When he was still controlled by the corrupt spirit of darkness…

"Well, anyways, you guys better hurry up." Terriermon said changing the topic, "The second batch of digimon that are going to search for your friends are going to depart soon."

"Huh?" Koichi wondered.

"We are going to go along with this second batch." Yumi explained, "Just travel along with them pass the woods, it's still dangerous even though Metal Garurumon and his lakies are gone."

"Oh." Koichi said finally understanding, "Well, are you done yet then?"

At that, Yumi zipped her bag and faced Koichi, "Yeah. I'm done."

"Finally!" Terriermon said as he flew towards the door, "Well, let's get going…Seadramon and the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long…"

"Us?" Koichi asked, "Don't tell me you're coming along too…"

"Of course I am." Terriermon replied, "I don't want to miss out on this adventure."

And with that, they all got out of Yumi's room. Afterwhich, they began to follow Terriermon who told them that they would be heading out to the hangar where the other digimons that Gennai ordered were to meet. This surprised Koichi…

"How many digimons did Gennai exactly ordered for this?" he wondered.

When they finally got to the hangar which was located deep below the dome, pass several corridors and half a dozen stairs, Koichi got the answer he was looking for.

There were five other digimons besides Terriermon that were waiting, and by the looks of it, they were only waiting for them…

"What took you guys so long?" Impmon asked.

"Sorry about that Impmon!" Terriermon said, "It's Yumi she had to pack all sorts of stuff…"

"You can't blame her, Terriermon." Came Renamon's reply, "It's typical for women…especially humans to act that way…"

"Then Master Gennai is the only one were waiting for before our departure." Guardromon said as he peeked at them while busying himself with tuning a ship like structure which Koichi figured was their transportation device…whatever it was called.

"I think Master Gennai would be here any minute now." Guilmon told them, "After all Koichi and Yumi are here already…"

"That's right." Agreed another digimon, Leomon.

"Uh, Yumi?" Koichi said as the digimons began talking among themselves, "Don't you think this is a bit extreme? I mean, War Greymon's group and the two of us are enough to find Koichi and the others…The digi-world is not that big to need another five digimon."

"Well, I really didn't expect Master Gennai to go this far." Yumi replied, "I mean, I know it's important and needs to be done quickly, but it seems that Master Gennai is panicking, if nothing else, very, very worried about your brother and the others…"

"I wonder why…" Koichi said, "I'm sure they can protect themselves better with them being a lot more numerous than us…"

Just then, Gennai entered the hangar. As he entered everyone looked over at them and they were all silent, expecting Gennai to explain what really was going on as everyone was thinking that this does not look like an ordinary 'search and rescue' mission.

But instead of explaining, all Gennai said was that the energy coil in the Arc Javanna was already operational and ready to go.

"Arc Javanna? Energy coil?" Koichi asked, his question directed at Yumi.

"He means that vessel were going to be using…the ship Guardromon was inspecting earlier." Yumi explained, "The energy coil is like a fuel, but it's a rechargeable type of fuel…that's about all I know other than the fact that it was developed by Gennai and someone else, whom I don't know."

"I see…" Koichi said to let Yumi know that he understood what she just said.

"Well, I guess that's about all I have to say to you." Gennai concluded his talk, "Be carefull all of you, we don't know who is pulling the strings behind what's been happening all around the digi-world. And it is during these times when we don't know who our enemy or enemies are that we have to be extra careful of what we do and who we trust."

"Wait a minute, Gennai!" Koichi called just as Gennai was about to get back to the upper floors of the dome, everyone looked at Koichi in surprise. Surprise for not calling Gennai 'Master' and for calling after him when he had concluded his little speech.

"What is it, Koichi?" Gennai asked not making a big deal out of it, unlike what the digimons and Yumi were doing.

"You haven't told us why all of us here have to go." Koichi pointed out, "I thought it would just be War Greymon's group, Yumi and myself…why Terriermon and the others too?"

At this Impmon jumped right in front of him, "What are you saying kid? That you would rather not have us around?"

"No, that's not the point!" Koichi said, "I mean, it isn't that hard to find my brother and the others as long as we have the D-Tectors we can locate them…it's not as if we don't have a clue to where they are."

Gennai looked at Koichi and then to the others and back at Koichi again, he sighed and went back to where he stood when he made his speech, "Koichi, I know the capabilities of the D-Tector and I also know that you know where your brother might be and you may be able to defend yourselves."

"Then why?" Koichi asked as the others were silently watching and listening how the events will unfold.

"Your strength isn't back yet and Yumi's energy is too low for her to digi-volve after summoning the Gail Sword last night." Gennai explained.

When Yumi heard the part about the Gail Sword she stiffened, '_How did Master Gennai knew about it? He was asleep at that time…_' Yumi thought, '_I hope he doesn't say any more about it…I don't think it's time yet to answer questions about that…_'

Koichi was also surprised about the mention of the Gail Sword, he knew he was still unconscious then but he can't help but wonder why Yumi would summon the sword in a place like this, '_She didn't ran into a fight in here, did she?_' He wondered.

"That reason alone gives enough for both of you to understand that in your current condition, both of you can't fight and defend yourselves at this very moment." Gennai continued on, "And that is the reason why they are coming along with you. They may give you both the protection you need while your energy isn't back to its current level. Not only that, but you may have already forgotten that incident involving the Goburimons and Ogremon."

At that, Koichi and Yumi both recalled how their attacks were useless against Ogremon and how they were captured thanks to their carelessness in the first place.

"Now do you guys understand why they have to come with you?" Gennai asked.

"Alright then, I accept that explanation…" Koichi said, "But there is one other thing, why are we really in such a hurry to find them? I'm sure Koichi and the others can fend off for themselves while they await rescue or whatever it is they would call this mission of ours."

Gennai sighed once more, "You sure have a lot of questions Koichi…" he said, but despite this he still answered, "That's because we really are in a hurry…the balance is already way off…we have limited time and too many things to do which includes helping Takuya and Zoe on their own mission…that's all I can say for now, Koichi."

Koichi looked straight at Gennai as if still hoping that the Keeper of Knowledge would give some more information, but alas, he did not. They both just stared at each other until Koichi finally gave in.

"Fine, let's get going then…" Koichi said as he was the first one to enter the Arc Javanna. He was followed by the other digimons after they had bowed to Gennai. Yumi, however, did not enter the ship right after them.

"That's not all there is with concerns to the rush, isn't it, Master Gennai?" Yumi asked looking over at her Master whose back was already turned and ready to go back up.

"No it isn't Yumi." Gennai said, "But I just can't tell Koichi that he is one of the reasons why we are hurrying…"

At this, Yumi was surprised, "Say what?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what…or should I say WHO is living inside of Koichi at this very moment, Yumi." Gennai said, "I have a theory as to why there is an imbalance…and that theory involves the reappearance of Duskmon and the corrupt spirit that is with him."

"Are you saying that all this is Koichi's fault?" Yumi asked her master.

"No. Like I've said it's only a small guess." Gennai replied, "Yumi, you must never let Duskmon go back to his evil ways…never let Koichi be corrupted with his presence. I'm sure he'll ask you about what I have just said, it's up to you how you would answer his questions…but make sure that it would not affect whatever seal is holding back that demon, Duskmon."

Yumi kept silent, she did not know how she should reply to that. Gennai did not mind though.

"You better go now, Yumi." Gennai said as he began walking, "They might wonder what's taking you long…"

"Uh, right." Yumi said as she walked towards the entrance to the Arc Javanna.

Just when she was about to enter, Gennai added, "Oh, and Yumi…be careful and take care of Mister Kimura, won't you?"

Yumi just nodded, flashed a smile at her master and went in to the ship. The moment she has entered and taken a seat next to Koichi, the Energy coil began to do its work firing all the power and in such quick speed, the Arc Javanna dashed out of the hanger and flew off into the digital sky…

Meanwhile…

"Well, this isn't what I expected our little reunion to be…" Beowulfmon huffed as he backed down and joined the others.

"Me neither…" Metal Kabuterimon said, "I sure hope Koichi and Yumi are doing fine…"

As it happens, the six other _spirit shinkers_ happened to bump into each other as they were running away from the digimons that were chasing them, namely Numemons, Sukamons, Demi-Devimons and Gazimons.

They had been trying to fight off hundreds upon hundreds of these digimons and although they are lower leveled than they were, it couldn't be helped that the _spirit shinkers_ would run out of energy.

And at the moment, their energy is almost completely depleted…

"What the hell are we suppose to do to fend these guys off?" Gigasmon asked in his gruff voice, angry and exhausted like the rest of them…

"Just keep fighting, guys!" Korikakumon said, "I'm sure we'll find a way to beat them all…"

"That would be great, Korikakumon." Arbormon said, "Except for the fact that we've been trying to find that way for a long, long time now and we're running low on energy!"

"Guys don't fight each other!" Erika who had de-digivolved back to her human form after losing all her energy to digi-volve said, "We are not enemies here, the enemies are those digimons, remember?"

"Nice call, Yumi!" Metal Kabuterimon said as he zapped a few more Sukamons and a couple of Gizamons.

"We shouldn't have exhausted all of our energy if we knew this were to happen." Kira who also had de-digivolved back to his human form said.

"It can't be helped now," Beowulfmon said as he hacked and slashed some more digimons, "Just stay close to us, both of you."

"Right!" Erika said.

They continued on with attacking their enemies while running away until they finally found themselves trapped between a cliff on their right and the hundreds upon hundreds of digimons to their left.

"Talk about bad luck." Arbormon said.

"I don't think we have enough energy left to beat all these guys." Arbormon pointed out, "And jumping over the cliff is a bad option as well…."

"No way are we jumping down the cliff!" Erika shouted.

"Got any plans, Beowulfmon?" Korikakumon asked.

"To tell you guys the truth…" Beowulfmon said, "I don't have a plan B or C or whatever letter of the alphabet plan…"

"Dammit!" Metal Kabuterimon said, "If only we have Takuya, Zoe, Yumi and Koichi here with us now this would only be a piece of cake with Sussanoomon."

They all continued to back down as one by one they de-digivolved back to their human forms until all of them have de-digivolved and there's no more room to back away without falling over the cliff. As it also happens, the enemy digimons composed of hundreds of Sukamons, Gizamons, Numemons and Demi-Devimons were already close enough at them…they had no way to escape…

"We got you humans now!" said one Sukamon.

"There is no escape! You will all die here!" said another digimon, a Gazimon.

"That's right!" agreed a Numemon.

"The prize for your heads will all be ours!" said several Demi-Devimons.

Koji gritted his teeth, he had to admit it, without Takuya this fight was not theirs to win. For the first time in a long time, Koji felt the fangs of defeat biting at him full force. He, as well as the others have no other means of defending themselves and fighting against these digimons who want them dead for whatever reason. He knew that he wasn't the only one feeling helpless and hopeless, but that all of them were in the mode to give up.

He and the others were about to fully accept defeat when someone spoke…

"Hope is something that must always be placed inside one's heart!" came a voice that echoed.

Everyone looked around to whom that voice might possibly belong to, and it was when they looked up in the sky did they saw a winged digimon, an angel digimon wielding a staff…Angemon. And the Demi-Devimons saw him just before he attacked and destroyed them all with one swing of his holy staff.

"Well said, Angemon." Came another voice, this time it came from just behind Koichi and the others, at the direction of the cliff, when everyone looked over at that direction, they saw War Greymon with his Gaia Force attack's energy already at its highest level. Without saying another word, War Greymon blasted the digimon nearest to the _spirit shinkers_ with his Gaia Force attack, afterwhich he said to Koichi's team, "You guys sure give up easily…that's never an option for chosen children such as yourselves."

"What's going on here?" asked a Numemon, "Why are the Guardians fighting for these human brats?"

"Guardians?" Tommy wondered to himself, "Just what exactly is going on here…"

"We should be the one asking you why you are fighting against them…" Came another voice, this time from behind the hordes of enemy digimons, it was Garudamon, "They are, after all, the ones who saved this world not-so-long-ago."

The Sukamons, Numemons and Gizamons that were remaining wheeled around and just as they did, half of the remaining number of digimons were wiped out by Garudamon's V-Wing Blade attack.

"How come they're able to defeat them just like that?" JP could not help but wonder, "Shouldn't we, the reincarnation of the Ancient Ten be more powerful, why can they do what we can't?"

"What's going on?" was the question that rang out not only amongst the remaining enemies but among the _spirit shinkers_ as well.

"Is it time to finish things here?" Came another female voice, it came from up above, when they looked up they saw Lilymon.

"Let's make it quick, Lilymon." Came another voice, this time a male one coming from just behind Garudamon, it was Zudomon wielding his hammer.

Lilymon nodded and at that point she charged up her Flower Cannon attack and at the same time that Zudomon let his attack flow did Lilymon blasted the enemy with her Flower Cannon.

And it was just like that, in a couple of minutes Koichi and the others were rescued by these digimons whom their enemies called 'Guardians'. In a couple of minutes, these digimons completed a task that took the _spirit shinkers_ so long to do and not even finish in the process….

"Who are you guys?" Koji asked as he tried to stay standing.

"We're just some digimons sent to help you guys and to protect you until your passport out of this part of the digital world arrives." Was the reply of War Greymon.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a cliffhanger. Anyways, the next chapter would probably have both the adventures happening in the Cyber world and the Digital World, though I am not yet too sure if I will just merge those two chapters together.

I just noticed that this chapter is quite longer than I had in mind. Well, I guess this is what you get when you merge chapters together.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed/liked/loved this chapter. It's hard working on this late at night, but that's about the only time during the whole day that I can work on this…too busy.

Well, I think that's that. Remember to review guys, please!

Well, with all that said, just wanna say "PEACE" before logging out! This is Haru Glory giving you the best of 'her' (that's right, I'm a girl for those who haven't noticed!) writing abilities! See you all in the next update!

P.S.

I might put in an 'Intermission' chapter just before the chapter about Takuya, Zoe, and the others. I have yet to finalize that decision though, so you guys would just have to check out my next update.

That's all! "PEACE" once more to all of you!


	24. Interlude 2

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, this is going to be the shortest chapter that I have ever written. As I have said in my past author's notes, this chapter would be an interlude chapter set after the time when Takuya and Zoe puts their plan into action. There would be no spoilers here about those chapters so I could guarantee that reading this interlude will be safe.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Interlude

Chapter 2: Recollections

As night falls on the seemingly peaceful and now-fortified city of the wind, a lone figure watches silent from a tree-top not so far away from a mansion-like building where a certain auburn haired boy and a blond haired girl were staying at – both were already asleep…

His face was hidden by the darkness and by the hood that he was wearing, but even with the hood on, one would see that he has a long black hair…

As the mysterious figure watches, he begans to recollect some things that he found interesting so as to not get bored as he watches over a certain couple.

_They may already be powerful as it is, but what both of them have at the moment is still too weak compared to 'him'…if they aren't careful of who they trust and of what they are planning…they might find themselves dead before they know it…_

_I know this things, I know how powerful that person can be…I know what he is capable of doing with just even a small fraction of his power at use…It somehow frightens me at what could have happened if I weren't able to meet Alastaire just in time…One thing I do know, if Alastaire hadn't come back then…I would not be here today, silently guiding them...and I have this scar to help me remember the foolishness I did out of pride and anger…uncontrolled anger…_

_I don't know if what I am doing exactly would change anything, I don't really understand why I have to do what I am doing now. I really don't know…_

_Seeing those two now from a far, brings back memories of the past to me – both joyous memories and dreadful ones…now that I think back about those times, I wonder if the reason why I'm doing this is to pay them back for all they did to me…to save me from my 'other' self…_

_I could still remember, partially that fateful day when my 'other' me finally took hold of me. I have lost control of my anger that led to the release of that monster inside of me, I could not stop him from controlling everything that I am…he sealed the 'real' me at the very depths of my mind. I could remember hearing the voices of those that this 'other' me killed and destroyed for coming between him and his goal…whatever that goal may be._

_As it happened, 'I' have rampaged through the entire city and killed many innocent bystanders with that cursed sword. It was only when I had given up coming back into the light, that they came. They managed to track me down, and they stood between the 'other' me and his goal, they stood before him without any hesitation although they knew that even with their combined efforts it would all be in vain. _

_I know of these things for even though the 'real' me was trapped at the back of my own mind, I can still see things and hear things that are happening. I can use my senses for myself, but I cannot control what I am doing completely._

_He said something to me, my friend said something to the 'other' me rather. My 'other' me kept saying that I was no longer around, the 'real' me was dead and what they were facing was a different person…A person filled with darkness…a person that is to be feared._

_My friends' reply was something that I did not expect them to say. I would have hoped them to bragged about all the things that they have been through with me and that there are no longer anything to be afraid of…_

_Their reply was sincere, I can still remember those words…_

"_Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less."_

_During those times, I did not understand what they had meant, but not that I think about it I do…_

_They were afraid although they said those words, but the fear they felt was not for themselves but the fear of losing a friend to darkness…they did not want to destroy either the 'real' me or the 'other' me…they just wanted to understand what was going on. It was a move that no one at that time had thinked of…they were the only ones that did try to talk with this 'other' me, all the others wanted 'us' both destroyed…_

_I can't remember what happened next after that, but when I wake up, I found myself back in my room at my house with my friends waiting for me with smiles on their faces…Even though I can't remember much more other than those things, I know that whatever they did they did it for me…to save me from myself…_

_If only I have learned of this sooner, then 'he' would have been destroyed the same way that the 'other' me was purified…_

_I should have made 'him' see that power corrupts and the more power you hold the more it corrupts your sould…it was the least I could have done to my friend's first born son…_

To be continued…

A/N: Told you guys it would be a very short chapter…Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed. I think most (or maybe some) of you already has an idea of who this 'mysterious' character would be…Well, anyways, that wouldn't matter for now since this character would not make an appearance…a real appearance to Takuya and Zoe until much later on…I just thought that maybe a little sneak peek would be nice. Also, the next chapter would be back to the adventures of Zoe and Takuya. I can't say when I will be able to upload that chapter since the new term has started so I'm back to studies again, but hopefully I'll be able to squeeze writing this fic into my schedule.

Of course, your reviews would help me a lot since that would tell me just how many are actually reading the story and how well you guys think I have written the chapter. But if you're busy, that would be okay…I guess…but a lot of people sure are busy these days…

Well, I've taken quite a long time already talking about nonsense. So, I'll leave all to that, until next time. This is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out!


	25. Functions and Truths

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Finally, after a long, long, long time I'm back and geared up to write as much chapters on this fanfic as I can while I am enjoying my Christmas Vacation. I'm really, really, really, really sorry for not updating any earlier than I have now. School's been disastrous as tiring that I didn't found enough time to update. I haven't bee able to open my e-mail account even to read if there are any reviews. I'm planning to do some major updating though, for all you guys out there.

Thanks for all those who reviewed the second Interlude chapter, well, I can say that some of you may have the idea, but not the whole picture as to who that mysterious person is. I'm sorry if some didn't understand that, but don't you guys worry, that mysterious character would be making its grand appearance soon, so stay tuned to Chronicles of Time: Cyber World.

I may have babbled on enough, time for you all to enjoy the latest addition to the ever growing fanfic, so read on and enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 23: Functions and Truths

Two days have passed since they first arrived at the Gale Clan's Fortress, but during those two days, both Takuya and Zoe were deprived of any peaceful slumber. Neither of them could sleep peacefully, though they do manage to sleep. They have both been thinking about the truth behind Alastaire, if he was truly on their side or not. And it had been two nights since Takuya used the hidden function of the D-Cyber and found out something…

"_Takuya are you sure that this is such a good idea?" Zoe asked as soon as Takuya had explained to her what this hidden function was during that night._

"_Of course I'm sure." He had replied, "Besides, if Alastaire really do have nothing to hide, then there isn't anything wrong with what I'm about to do."_

"_You do realize that this is called 'snooping', right?" she pointed out._

"_Relax, Zoe." Takuya said grinning, "I'm sure this would work out fine."_

_And with that he had left their room with only his D-Cyber and the cloak that was lent to him by the people of the Gale Clan. He at once dialed a sequence of keys in his digivice and before you can say 'Abracadabra', Takuya vanished out of thin air._

"_Sneaking around would be easy while being invisible." He thought as he walked around the hall trying to reach Gato's chamber where Alastaire was said to be talking with her. _

_It took a lot more time than he had expected an a lot more effort than he would have wanted for him to reach the chamber. There were times that Takuya had to hold his breath while passing some people along the way and there were also times where he had to stay away from the hall, not to mention times where he had to stay even farther away from the curtains lest the guards figure something out if they see the curtains moving around while their isn't any wind blowing._

_All in all, Takuya learned that being invisible is harder than being visible._

_After finally reaching the chamber doors, Takuya decided that he would not try and get inside since he knows how stupid that would be especially if Gato or Alastaire sees the door open up when no one can be seen opening it up. They would think that there is an enemy within their midst, and Takuya did not want that. So instead, he took out his D-Cyber once again, and pressed a couple of more sequences of buttons. _

_After he did so, a small voice from the D-Cyber said: "Downloading hearing upgrades for the Flame D-Cyber….downloading complete…install?"_

_Takuya pressed one more button which stated 'Yes' as an answer._

"_Installing hearing upgrades from the Digital world over to the Cyber World…" the voice said once the input has been made, "Hearing upgrades installed…total time before expiration of temporary upgrade…1 hour and 30 minutes." And with that, the voice disappeared._

_As it did, two large earphone-like things attached itself on Takuya's ears, thereby fully completing the upgrade he requested._

"_I should really explore the upgrade function some more…" Takuya thought as he began to listen to the voices inside the room which he later realized were the voices of Gato and Alastaire, "there might be some more upgrades available from the Digital World."_

_As he was listening, he heard Alastaire spoke, "Don't you think they would find out the truth about the stone, Gato?"_

"_I doubt it, no one in this place would tell them for nobody else knows. How about on your side, does Beta and Net know what you are truly up to?" _

"_No. They have no part in this, and neither does that old friend of mine. It is hard trying to fool them that I am on their side." He replied._

_At that, Takuya, who was still listening, widened his eyes. He did not expect Alastaire to talk about that casually, neither did he expect that Gato was in this with him. He was relieved, however, to have learned that Beta and Net are not on their side. That would give them two allies, that was better than just trusting the two of them. But he has to be sure about those two, he had to make them choose their side rather than their Chief's. He made a mental note of that, and continued to listen on…_

"_I do hope that you are telling the truth." Gato said, "But one must wonder why you allowed that young man, Takuya, obtain the Flare Stone and why did you tell him our history, much less everything else?"_

"_I felt my old friend's presence." Alastaire replied casually, "I knew he would be keeping an eye on those two, so I had to play it safe, let him and those two humans think what they wish to think. But now, I feel his presence weaken…which could only mean that he is not inside the fortress."_

"_You can bet on that." Gato said, "It is generally impossible for anyone to get inside our home without the guards noticing. After all, the dark one did give us enough power. Plus, there are Demon Guards hiding here as well, that would probably pose as a threat to that friend of yours, and if things do get out of hand with Takuya and Zoe, they would dispose of them at once."_

"_Perfect." Alastaire said, "So, when are you planning on delivering the Gale Stone to the dark one?"_

"_As soon as possible." Came the reply, "I would of course, have to hide the fact that that is what's being traded over. My people knew that something was about to be traded, but I did not tell them what it is, I do made them believe that it was some of our magical kits and stuff like that."_

"_Pretty clever, Gato." Alastaire praised, "He would certainly be pleased to have one more stone added to his collection. There is one other thing I am wondering about though…"_

"_And what might that be?" asked the Gale Clan's mistress._

"_Where are you keeping it? Surely you can tell an ally to the dark forces such as myself that little information."_

_Gato nodded, "At the dungeons along with Zakuto, the monster that we created. He is the one keeping guard"_

_Takuya had heard enough. He had made his suspisions, as well as Flamon's suspisions correct. He immediately traversed silently and with haste back to his and Zoe's room. There he turned the upgrades he had off. As soon as he did, he told Zoe everything that he has heard._

"Takuya," Zoe began, "that night, we should tell Beta and Net what we have learned that night."

Takuya nodded, "Right. Maybe they can tell us even a little bit about this 'old friend' of Alastaire's. Based on what I have heard from Alastaire, he or she could prove to be one more ally for us."

At that moment, as if on cue, Beta and Net entered their room. Takuya and Zoe watched them as they silently went inside and closed the door.

"What's up you guys?" Zoe asked, sensing that there was something wrong with their two friends.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think there's something going on between Gato and the chief!" Net said.

Takuya and Zoe both looked at each other and nodded, they figured that now would be the best time to ask them and let them choose whose side they would be on. Should they choose their side, they would have two more true allies, if not, they would probably have to fight against them and silence them, though they wish they wouldn't have to do that.

"Beta, Net, there's something we have to tell you guys." Takuya began, "Something we've learned two nights ago."

"Something you guys have learned?" Beta asked, "What is it? Is it something serious, does it involve your quest?"

Takuya and Zoe both nodded, and Zoe added, "It also involves Alastaire and Gato."

This surprised the two Flame Tribe members.

At that point, Takuya and Zoe began to tell them what they have learned. They told it to them slowly as they could to let all they are saying into their heads and to see how they would react. Their reaction, the two _spirit shinkers_ thought, would give them a hint as to whether or not they knew about this arrangement.

After a while, the two finished explaining everything to both Beta and Net.

"Are you guys sure about what you have heard?" Beta asked in a hoarse whisper, there was a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I'm certain." Takuya assured him, "I even used a special upgrade from the Digi-World just to hear that."

"I knew something like that was up…" Net said silently.

This surprised the three others that were inside the room with him.

"Say what?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"I've learned that Alastaire is already sided with the dark one a long time ago, about three days before Takuya and Zoe both arrived here." Net explained, "I know that no one would believe me if I told them so I waited for someone else to learn of it. It was a dumb decision, I know. But I also know what Alastaire and those in the dark side could do to me. I can't take my chances just like that."

"I see…so, what are you two going to do?" Zoe asked, "Are you going to side over to Alastaire?"

Beta closed his eyes, and opened them at the same time that he replied, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I won't be joining him either." Net chorused.

With a grin Beta added, "We have sworn allegiance to the Flame Tribe, it's people and those who fought for what is right. We uphold justice and honor…that's why we are not going to go over to the side where justice and honor are not alive. Not only that, but we are not oblidged to follow Alastaire's orders now that we are out of the Tribe Lands."

"That's a relief." Takuya said, letting out a long sigh, "We thought you guys would be with him and that we would have to deal with the two of you."

"You can expect us to be helping you retrieve that Gale Stone." Net said, "If it's only hidded in the dungeons with that Zakuto monster, then we can get it with ease."

"What do you mean? Have you guys seen the dungeons and this monster?" Zoe asked, she was getting all flared up and hopeful, this might be the day that they would obtain the Gale Stone; the day that she would be given the ability to digi-volve…or cyber evolve.

"We've seen it when Gato's head guard showed us around. He even showed us what Zakuto looks like and even told us its weakness, believe me, such a guard is a dumb one." Beta replied, "That's why we should be able to defeat it with no problem since we have Takuya here with us."

"It's weakness is Fire." Net said, "Cyber Agunimon would prove to be enough."

"I see…" Takuya said thinking, he paused for a while to talk with Flamon.

"What do you think, Flamon?" Takuya asked, "Do you think we have enough energy to fight as Cyber Agunimon?"

"I think we can." Flamon replied, "But I think you have to call forth Agunimon's opinion for this, after all, its his energy and yours that would be drained the most."

"Err…right." Takuya said, he focused himself some more, he thought deeper until finally managing to draw out Agunimon's presence without evolving, "Agunimon, think you're up for another fight as Cyber Agunimon?"

"Yes." Agunimon replied, "I think I have enough stored energy for a fight, whether it be a short one or a long one."

"That's good, we might be fighting a strong opponent at this time." Takuya informed him.

"Right. Just call me forth when you need me, I'll be preparing now."

And with that Agunimon closed himself off from Takuya until he was called once more. Takuya opened his eyes that was at that time, closed.

"So, Takuya, are you up for it?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I am." Takuya replied, "I know how keen you are on obtaining that stone to make you digivolve, at the same time, I want to know what part of memories are in that particular stone."

"If that's the case, we better prepare for now." Beta said, "We'll strike tonight, at midnight."

To be continued…

A/N:

There, finally done. Not as long as I would have liked I, but not short though. I really am glad that I have managed to finish this up with such haste. I do hope that this chapter is to your liking. I also do hope that you guys could review this chapter and tell me how well I did. I really am dying to read some reviews, those are one of the things that I have missed since not being able to write at I do wonder how the group would manage to obtain the Gale Stone, would Cyber Agunimon's power be enough? Is there some sort of trap that is awaiting them in the dungeons, to find out more, read the next chapter, coming soon!

With those said, it's time for me to rest up for a while. This is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you all later!


	26. Enter the Mysterious Dark Knight!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Thanks for all those who have reviewed the past chapter. I told you I was going to update soon, and it was sooner than I have expected I would be able to do so. Anyways, this chapter has something in stored in it. A big twist, if I do say so myself. So without further adieu, here's the twenty-fourth chapter! Enjoy reading!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber-World

Chapter 24: Enter the Mysterious Dark Knight!

Midnight has arrived, the four visitors: Takuya, Zoe, Beta and Net, are quite prepared to sneak in the night and search for the Gale Stone which was said to be located at the dungeon and defeat its guardian, the monster, Zakuto. Takuya knew that it would be a dangerous mission, though he and Zoe would be able to use an upgrade like what he did two nights before, and Beta and Net can speed through any obstacle they might encounter along the way, they were still unsure if there were any traps awaiting them. They could only hope that they would manage to do this without making anyone suspicious of them and after they do that, they would leave the fort city of wind early the next morning. That was their plan, their plan that they would hope would not meat any problems.

"Alright!" Takuya said, once he and Zoe had installed their invisibility upgrade, "We're ready."

Beta and Net were glad that Takuya and Zoe told them that they are capable of being invisible now, if they would not have mentioned that, the two Flame Tribe members would have been surprised, not to mention petrified to death.

"Good, try and keep up with us, okay?" Net said, not bothering to turn around and try to look at Takuya and Zoe, "We would need to move as fast as we can, you guys might be invisible, but Beta and I are just fast."

"Don't worry, go as fast as both of you can go." Zoe said, "I'm sure we can catch up with you."

"Right." Beta said with a smile, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

And with that, Beta and Net dashed as fast as they could do. They sped so fast that they managed to walk-walk and reach the ceiling to make it easier for them not to be detected. Takuya and Zoe were able to keep up with them, while still trying hard not to make a sound and fool the guards that were patrolling the area.

"This sure is a lot tougher than I thought." Zoe managed to whisper to Takuya when they caught up with Beta and Net at the last corner before the stairs leading the dungeon a couple of minutes later.

"I told you didn't I?" Takuya said trying hard not to laugh seeing the look on Zoe's face, "It takes a while to get used to this, and to tell you the truth, I'm still not used to this upgrade yet either."

"Be quiet you two." Net said, "The guards might hear you two talking."

"Sorry." The two replied in unison.

They continued on the way they did when they walked over the halls: with haste and quietly. Step by step, they went down the winding road which was the stairs. Unable to see clearly as to where they were going since they were unable to light any matches nor any torch or that would give away their position, they were left to walk down the stairs in the dark.

Finally, after going down, step by step, the group arrived at the basement of where the dungeon was. The whole place could be described in two words: dark and damp. It was really, really dark and really, really damp. There were only two torches that were lit and one of those was shinning right in front of where Beta and Net pointed would be the lair of where Zakuto was being kept, and where the Gale Stone was being laid as well.

"Are you ready, Takuya?" Beta asked, "We can only give you as much back-up as we can, we're not as strong as that Cyber Agunimon fellow."

"I know, I would be counting on you Beta." Takuya said.

"Hey, wait a second, why only Beta?" Net asked just before Zoe could.

"Because," Takuya said as he returned to being visible after Zoe did, "I need you to do something much more important than backing me up."

"And that would be?" Zoe asked.

"Protecting you, of course." Takuya replied, "Beta and I can deal with that monster, what's more important is you, Zoe, I don't want you getting hurt."

Before Zoe could comment at that or even react to it, Takuya already cyber evolved into Cyber Agunimon and he and Beta already dashed inside the beast's lair and began attacking it.

"Typicall for Takuya." Zoe muttered.

"Is he always like that?" Net asked.

"More or less, yes…" Zoe replied.

At the battle that was undergoing. Cyber Agunimon had thrown every bit of attack he knows of except the ultimate attack for if he does that, he would have no energy left. After all, he is still pretty much weaker than before. At the same time, Beta has been dashing here and there attacking with such a speed with his sword. Together the two of them were doing their best to destroy the enemy as fast as possible.

But it seemes as though no matter how many time they attacked nor how powerful they managed to give out their attack, the monster, Zakuto seemed not to be affected by their attacks.

"Why?" Cyber Agunimon asked, "I thought you said he's weak against fire?"

"I thought so too…" Beta said, while dodging an attack from Zakuto, "I don't get it."

"Surprised?" came a voice that none of them expected they would hear down there, "I would have expected you four to have noticed that something was wrong sooner than that."

Zoe and Net both turned around to face the man they did not expect to see so soon…Alastaire.

"You!" Zoe gasped.

"Yes, it is I." Said Alastaire, "I did not expect all of you to fall into our little trap so soon."

Cyber Agunimon managed to hit Zakuto so hard that he managed to knock the monster out for a while. He then moved in front of Zoe and Net to protect them from whatever Alastaire might try against them while Beta guarded their flanks.

"A trap then, this is what it is?" Cyber Agunimon said, "Typical for a snake such as yourself, Master Alastaire."

Alastaire smiled at that, though his smile did not held any warmth but rather anger and cold as he said, "I would have though that you all were smarter than this."

And with a quick flick of his finger, a magical barrier appeared. This magical barrier captured Cyber Agunimon, Zoe, Beta and Net and trapped them inside. Inside, no matter how hard they pounded the barrier, it would not disappear and set them free.

"Let us out of here, you traitor!" Zoe shouted.

"Traitor?" Alastiare said with a cold laugh, "I am no traitor, you are the traitors against the dark king! If you want to get out, then I want Takuya to hand over the stone to me."

"Why would we hand it over to you?" Cyber Agunimon asked, "We worked so hard to obtain the Flare Stone."

"I guess I would have no other choice but to destroy you all." The flame tribe's chieftain said, "It was rather hard trying to mentain that kind-hearted chieftain façade…and it was just because that stupid knight was around."

"Knight?" Zoe asked, "Does that mean that 'old friend' you kept on mentioning before?"

"Correct." Alastaire said as he circled around the area where the group was being kept, "But now, he's not around any more to guard any of you, lucky for me whether I want to destroy you with haste and right now, or destroy you all slowly."

"You won't get away with this, Alastaire!" Beta shouted, "You won't!"

"Oh, but I can." Alastaire replied, "I'm not alone in this, after all, with almost every place in the Cyber World being controlled by the dark master, I have more allies than you four hhave combined."

This shocked, not just Takuya and Zoe, but Beta and Net as well. They did not expect to hear that from Alastaire, they did not expect to hear him talk of it so lightly as if it was something like talking about your favorite movie or TV show.

It took a while before Alastaire finally decided to destroy them as quickly as possible. Time was, after all, important. He called forth a magical sword with an unknown attribute, and decided to destroy Zoe first. He bound her with a magical lasso and dragged her out of the jail that they were in. Cyber Agunimon pounded even harder and harder over the glass-like boundary that was keeping him and Zoe apart.

"Let her go!" Cyber Agunimon shouted, "Damn you, Alastaire! Fight me instead."

"I think not, Cyber." Alastaire replied, "I'll leave you out for later, I want to know what you're expression would be once I killed this woman."

Cyber Agunimon gritted his teeth, he wanted to do something, to save Zoe. He could not allow himself to just watch her get killed by some lunatic.

Alastaire had already raised the magical weapon high above his head, ready to strike at any given time. Zoe and the others were already panicking.

"This can't be happening…" Zoe muttered, "Takuya, help me…"

Just before the sword swooped down to cut Zoe in half. Something swooped down and carried Zoe out of harms way just in time before the sword managed to kill her off. It was so fast that Alastaire did not notice it at once, but Cyber Agunimon saw who did that.

He was wearing a black-colored cloak. His hair was black and it went past his ear but the back of his head's hair was a bit longer than that, it was held by a pony tail. The cloak he was wearing had a hood in it and was well worn. He managed to catch a glimpse of what was underneath that cloak, it was a black armor, and there was also a hilt of a sword, but the hilt has no blade in it, which made Cyber Agunimon wonder why that man would carry it. The digimon also managed to catch a glimpse of the man's face. The man had a scar on his right cheek; it was a long scar that went down to his chin which added more to his mystic. He has the same color of eyes as his hair and he was well built.

"I did not think that you would be the one to threaten these people." The man said, "But I should have known."

"What's going on here?" Beta asked, "Who is that man?"

"I don't know." Cyber Agunimon replied, but he managed to catch a short glimpse over at Alastaire who looked quite shocked, "But I think Alastaire does know that person."

"You!" Alastaire said, surprised, "How did you manage to go past the guards and the fortress walls?"

"Did you really think that something like that would stop me?" the man asked as he placed Zoe back down on the ground, muttered something under his breath and managed to release her from her shackles, "You forgot just who I am, old friend…you certainly did look down on me thinking that a couple of Demon Guards would stop me."

"You mean…you destroyed the Demon Guards?" Alastaire asked, his voice trembling.

"They weren't that hard, I bet even Takuya and Zoe could destroy them once they've reached their ultimate Cybernetic potential. But you don't want that to happen, now do you, Alastaire?" the man asked.

"Impressive…his amazing." Cyber Agunimon said, then he looked over at Zoe and shouted, "Are you alright, Zoe?"

"Yes. I am, thanks to him." Zoe replied motioning over to the tall man beside her.

The man then turned his attention over at those that were still being held by the magical prison. With a hidden force from his gaze, the barrier vanished setting Cyber Agunimon, Beta and Net free.

"That should be more comfortable for you guys." The man said, then faced Zoe once more, "Now Zoe, go with Cyber Agunimon and Net and take the Gale Stone."

"What? But Zakuto…" Zoe said, but the man cut her off…

"That monster has already been dealt with. He won't pose any problem for you." He said, "The stone is hidden inside Zakuto, Takuya and Net would be able to take it out, now go and leave Alastaire to Beta and myself."

Zoe did not wish to argue at the man who saved his life. So, she just nodded at him and ran towards where Cyber Agunimon and Net were waiting for her.

The man looked at Beta who nodded and they both faced Alastaire.

"Two against one?" Alastaire asked, taunting, "That doesn't seem to be fair."

"You did not think that Cyber Agunimon versus those two Demon Guard was fair, either, Alastaire." Beta said, "I should have known that you were behind every single thing that happened that has something to do with the dark one."

"I guess reason would not work against you now, Alastaire." The man said.

"You are correct to assume that," Alastaire replied, "And now that Zoe will obtain the Gale Stone, I guess it is time for me to make my escape with Gato's group."

"You're not going anywhere!" the man hissed.

"Watch me, you dumb bastard." Alastaire retorted. And with that, he threw something in the air that created a thick smoke around him. It made it hard for anyone to see where he was going, thus, the traitor, Alastaire managed to escape.

With Alastaire gone, the man's face became gentle once again. Beta looked over at him and examined him. He was not a Cyber Human that was certain, which gave him the only conclusion that he was like Takuya and Zoe, a human from the real world…

"But if that is the case…" he muttered, enough for only the mysterious man to hear, "Who are you?"

The man looked at him, closed his eyes and replied, "I guess it can't be help. One must introduce one's self if one wishes to join you and the others in Takuya and Zoe's journey…"

"That is just what we are waiting to hear, your introduction." Came Cyber Agunimon's voice, he was back along with Net and Zoe, who was holding out her D-Cyber which was glowing, it only signified that she had obtain the stone.

The man smiled, "Very well, for my friends' sake…I am the Knight of Darkness, the Bearer of the Spirit of Light's twin, I am Kio, and I have come from the future to help you guys out."

To be continued…

A/N:

What do you guys think about this big twist that I was talking about? Now, you guys know who the mysterious person was from the second interlude chapter, but that doesn't mean that his mystery is over. I have a lot more surprises in stored for you guys, but those would have to wait as the story progresses.

Well, you guys know the drill. I would really like you all to please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Here's a little information about the next chapter:

Now that Zoe had obtained the Gale Stone, what memories would it be that would be regained. What would happen now that Kio is with them and what news does he bring? More over, what are they to do now that they know that the Whole Cyber-World might possibly be looking after them? All that and possibly more at the next installment of Chronicles of Time: Cyber-World. Until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you all later, everybody!


	27. Lunch With Kio

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Ahh…here's another chapter that I have managed to finish. Well, this is still in accordance to the Takuya-Zoe arc of the story. I don't have anything else to say in this opening author's notes so, read on and enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber-World

Chapter 25: A Lunch With Kio

Takuya and Zoe were both surprised at how experienced this person was in doing everything, much more on deciding where they would be headed to next. They didn't doubt him, he was indeed the 'old friend' that Alastaire had mentioned to them, the same old friend who had foretold of their arrival. It made much more sense, someone from the future came to the Cyber World's past and foretold the things that were to happen. Still, no matter how fast they have trusted Kio, the Dark Knight, they could not help to think that there was still a mysterious aura surrounding him.

Kio noticed this as they were traversing the secret passage way that leads out of the Gale Fortress, he did not say anything though, he figured that if these two 'children' were to think of anything about him, they might as well let their imagination work at the moment, "It was still not time" he had muttered at one point.

It was already past dawn, Takuya, Zoe, Beta and Net were already quite exhausted from all their running. Although Kio had managed to take care of every possible threat that they knew of, it was still a bad idea, according to the Dark Knight, to take their time walking away from the fortress. It was an obvious fact, they knew that they were the ones who are labeled as enemies now, they could not afford to let their guard down. But it is also an obvious fact to Kio that they are already out of energy, energy was important if they wish to survive this world. And so, when they were already a long ways from the Gale Fortress, Kio let them rest for a couple of hours to regain enough energy to continue on. He left them for a while to gather some food, after all, they haven't had anything to eat for a while now, and food was also a must on every journey.

While Kio was away, the four began talking…

"Talk about luck." Beta said, "Who would have thought that that man was Alastaire's old friend."

"I wouldn't have guessed either," Net said, "but we are lucky that he arrived just in time to save Zoe."

"You can say that again," Takuya said, "I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to her."

"What's more," Zoe added enthusiastically, "We have the Gale Stone in our hands and I can say the memories it has certainly are interesting."

Takuya blushed at this, he too had obtained the memories that Zoe had, and that was the memory of their first real kiss, up to the point that they met up with Yumi and Katsuya.

"It's still a mystery to us why your memories would be sealed on the stones." Beta voiced out, "Whenever I think about it, only one conclusion comes to my mind."

"And that is?" Takuya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That those stones really belong to your world and not our own world." Beta replied, "That those stones belonged to you two."

"That's right." Net agreed to Beta's idea, "That would explain why it held so much power."

"I doubt that." Zoe said, "The Digi-world has the sacred data chips, and since this world is like the twin of the Digi-world, it's only natural that this world has the same kind of sacred objects like the Sacred Stones."

"Not only that," Takuya added, "The real world already has one sacred object, though the parts of it came from the Digi-world and the Cyber World."

"And what sacred object might that be?" Net asked.

"This." Takuya said as he showed them the Ultimagi, "This thing which is keeping me from turning into Flamon."

Their discussion soon ended when Kio returned with a bucket full of fish. Where he managed to catch those fishes was a mystery to them since the only river was a long ways away.

"Now, Takuya, won't you light us a fire?" Kio asked as he placed the bucket full of fish down.

"Right." Takuya said, closing his eyes, he drew out his D-Cyber which turned to the same red metal armlet which appeared during the ceremony. He drew back his hand which had began to be engulfed by flames before he released all the flame into the firewood that was already prepared long before. "That should do it."

"Thank you." Kio said nodding, "It will take a while for these to be cooked, in the mean time, why don't you all take a nap. It will do you good."

"What about you Kio?" Zoe asked.

"Don't worry about me, I am well rested enough to continue on for more than two more nights." He replied, "besides, I'm not the one who needs to Cyber Evolve now. Not only that, you and Takuya would have enough energy ready if we are to get the three stones that are being kept on the floating mansion of Esther."

"Floating mansion of Esther?" Beta asked, "Does that mean the missing stones are there?"

Kio nodded, "That's right. Gato's mansion, that's where they keep the three other stones that are not in the possession of the dark one's generals."

"But, surely Gato would have hidden them someplace else already after what happened at the Gale Fortress." Net said, "We won't find them there any longer."

"Wrong." Kio said his eyes closed, "Gato and Alastaire can't teleport from one place to another, and they can't fly either. They only have one option to be able to get to the mansion, and that is by heading to the Port of Galugus."

"Port of Galugus?" Takuya asked, "Where's that?"

"Just about five days and five nights of travel by a vehicle from here." Kio replied, "But we don't need to go there to get to the floating mansion, we don't need to do that anymore now that we have the Gale Stone in our hands."

"Why is that?" Zoe asked, "I can fly and so can Takuya when he unlocks the power of Cyber Burning Greymon, but we don't know how that would happen. Besides, we can't bust into that place with just the two of us, we need you three and we can't carry you all or something like that."

Kio could not help but laugh at that, it was such a sight to see Zoe babbling away, worried. It took a while before he stopped himself from laughing any longer, and when he did stop he began to explain, "The Gale Stone doesn't only allow you to evolve, Zoe. It also allows you to sprout wings as a human and share that kind of 'upgrade' to anyone who you wish. So, you only need to, shall we say, download that upgrade and share it with everyone here. That way, we would all have wings to help us fly."

"The Gale stone can do that?" Net asked, it was unbelievable.

"The sacred stones have a lot more capabilities than that, some have been forgotten, while others still need to be discovered." Kio explained as he watched the fish being cooked, "That's the reason why many are after their power. Anyways, you guys must rest now, if we are to put that plan of flying into action."

Everyone nodded. They now knew why Kio wanted them to rest so much. So, they each chose a spot where they would take a nap. Beta and Net each took a three branch and stayed their to take their nap, while Takuya and Zoe snuggled together under a tree. Kio smiled as he saw them all fall asleep. He sighed, he had broken the rule that was given to him by Katsuya when he first decided to do as the young boy had wanted. But, he knew that Katsuya would understand why he had to do it. Things were happening now, things that were not meant to happen and things that were not supposed to happen. He could only think of one reason why it was all happening…

"Something different is happening in this timeline." He thought to himself, "Something that never happened in our timeline's past…if this would continue, the existence of our timeline would only become a sort of an alternate future…then that would make us from that future an alternate person…"

It was getting weird, it was as if fate was starting to pay them back for doing things that were not supposed to be done. It was as if the god of time was angry at them and was giving them some sort of punishment, a punishement that would possibly affect the history of the entire universe. And if they were not careful of the things they are planning to do or the things they were doing, they could end up causing chaos to history, and he doesn't want that to happen. After all, he was sent, and they were sent, to save the world, not throw into confusion and chaos.

"This has now become a serious matter…" he told himself.

He continued on his musings as he watched over the fishes that were being cooked, as he thought about these things, the wind began to blow over the trees, as the wind hit the leaves creating the sound of the waves. The sound of the waves created by the the trees and the wind sent a relaxing wave in him. He remembered what a special person once said to him: "You must learn to relax some more…" and he thought at that time how right she was. He was always tensed around her, the only time he was able to relax was around the trees with the wind blowing through them.

"If only things never did change…" he found himself muttering, "then maybe, we would still have been together, her memories of me still in her mind…"

It took an hour to cook every single fish that he had managed to cook, after that from out of nowhere, as if by magic, he drew out a small sack full of uncooked rice and a small bottle filled with water. He then washed the bucket that he used to place the fishes, and then placed the rice and the remaining water in it. It was time to cook their rice, after all, eating fried fish was satisfying, but eating it with rice in the outdoors was something more.

Half an hour more, and the rice was finally cooked. He looked over at people whom he was traveling with, they were still fast asleep. He decided to let them a while, but he was not going to let the food get cold. He would just let them sleep for a little while longer.

It was a couple of minutes later that everyone was awakened by Kio.

"Alright everybody." The Dark Knight said, "It's time for our breakfast which would also be our lunch."

Groggily, everyone got up. It was only when they smelled the delicious smell of the food did they fully woke up.

"Did you really cook this, Kio?" Beta asked, just soon after taking a large bite off the fish.

Kio nodded, "I was thought by someone that the most delicious fish to eat are the ones that is fried soon after being caught. And that eating it outdoors is the most relaxing thing to do."

"Well, I can say that that person you speak of surely knows a lot about outdoors." Net said, "And knows a lot about cooking, this fish taste so good."

Kio smiled, "You guys have no idea."

They all ate happily, as if forgetting all about the mission. They filled their stomach to the fullest, after all, this would also serve as their lunch. And if they would not be fast to get the three other stones, would quite possibly be their dinner as well. Talk about luck.

After a while, they finally finished cleaning out the camp. Making sure that there were no traces nor would there be any hints that they were in the area.

"It would be a bad idea if they learned that we stopped here." Kio had told them, he saw the look of confusion in their faces, and so, he explained, "They would know where we'll be headed if they figured our location since it's just about a kilometer or so away from here where the floating mansion is."

And so, they made their tracks less and less visible to the enemy. They knew that one false move would possibly give them away, so would a smoke as well. That was the reason why Kio had also advised Takuya that he used his Flame Power less as they were traveling, that also meant that if they are attacked, it would be up to Zoe , Beta and Kio to defend with the use of their full force and Takuya and Net would be the once who are to serve as a back up. This, Takuya stated was so lame. He did not like the idea that it was his girlfriend that would do the saving and not him…that was just not right…but then again, she had done that a couple of times in the past.

Finally, after two hours or so, the gang arrive at the place where the floating fortress was, well, floating over at.

"Now what?" Net asked looking over at the others.

"Now, we let Zoe used that special upgrade." Kio stated.

"Alright." Zoe said, but there was worry in her face, "But, how do I do that?"

"Why don't you ask your armlet? The Armlet of Wind." Kio said.

This made Zoe even more confused, "What armlet? I don't have one."

And just as if on cue, an armlet materialized at her left arm. It was pretty much like Takuya's, except for the stone and the color as well as the design. It has the Gale Stone placed in the middle, and from where it was placed, blue swirls of lines that were as thick as her fingers were drawn encircling it and traveling to the back of the armlet. The main body, apart from the linings, were mint green in color, whilst the linings themselves were white. On top of where the Gale Stone was engraved, was the symbol of the spirit of the wind.

"That's the armlet I was talking about." Kio said, "Now, call forth the Zephyr's Wings from that armlet. Just say 'Wings of Zephyr come forth and allow us to fly so that we might reach the unknown frontier's sky.'"

Zoe nodded. And she repeated those words that Kio had instructed her to say. Soon after she finished what she chanted, at the her back, sprouted Silverry white wings.

At the sight of those wings, everyone, except for Kio who seemed to have known that this would happen, was surprised.

"Wow, Zoe…" Beta said, "That's quite some wings."

Net nodded in agreement, "You look so cool!"

Zoe smiled at them and thanks them for the compliment. Before Takuya noted, "She doesn't just look cool, she looks like an angel." He walked eveb closer to Zoe and whispered only to her so that she would be the only one to hear it, "MY angel."

At that, Zoe could not help but once again, be as red as a tomato as she smiled at her love.

Kio then cleared his throat as if to tell them that that could wait after they get their stones. Then said, "Alright, now, you have to share the ability to fly Zoe."

"And I could do that how?" Zoe asked.

"Just say these words," Kio instructed once again, "'Oh, Wings of Zephyr I pray to thee, let my allies have the same ability as me.'"

Zoe nodded, and just like before, she said those words and after she did, the same kind of wings sprouted at the back of her comrades and companions.

"This is so awesome!" Net cheered.

"I did not expect us to really have wings formed on our backs, I thought it was just an illusion and a strong wind would just take us up or something like that." Beta said.

Takuya can't help but act like a little kid again, he was so excited that he at once used the wings and began flying around. It wasn't hard for him, after all, he was used to flying as Burning Greymon and Aldamon, both of his evolutions have wings, after all.

"Takuya, come down from there." Koi said, "I know it's fun flying around like that, but that's dangerous if one of the guards of the floating mansion sees you…it could jeopardize our mission and believe me, you wouldn't want that to happen."

Takuya nodded at this and immediately flew down, right beside Zoe. "Okay, so what do we do now, Kio?"

"First off," Kio said looking over at Beta and Net, "I need to teach these two how to use their wings, unless of course either of you two would like to do that."

"I would love to, unfortunately, I'm not such a good teacher…" Zoe said, "I don't even know how to teach it."

Takuya smiled sheepishly, "Neither do I. So we'll just leave the teaching to you, Kio."

Kio nodded, he knew that that would be their reply. He had anticipated that. After all, something natural is very hard to teach.

So, Kio went over and stood in front of Beta and Net. He then placed one of his hands over to the each of them, closed his eyes and concentrated. The four of them did not know what he was doing, but later, Beta and Net's eyes went wide open. This worried Takuya and Zoe, they really are clueless as to what's happening to their three companions.

After a while, Kio openened his eyes and said, "Done."

This made the couple wonder what he meant.

"Done?" Takuya asked to voiced out their wonder, "What's done?"

"I have already thought them what they should know about being aerodynamic." Kio explained.

"Really?" Zoe asked, not quite believing what he had just said.

As if to prove what he had said, Kio told Beta and Net to fly. This, the two did with excellence, they flew just as well as Takuya and Zoe could. They flew around them in circles until finally landing back down in a graceful manner.

"How…?" Takuya and Zoe was about to asked as their mouths was wide open in surprise.

"It's one of my abilities, an ability which was implanted on me by someone." Kio explained, "I can transplant my knowledge to another person or group of people if needed, but these people must be Cyber beings, or else it won't work. Thus, it won't work on you two or any other human or digital beings."

"That's quite an ability." Beta said, "I see how Alastaire was so jealous of you, you seem so powerful in all aspects."

"All aspects except for one, but now is not the time to talk about those things." Kio said, "Right now we have something we need to do right away, while we have the time to do so."

Everyone nodded at that, they knew that he meant breaking right into the mansion. They have no idea what could be waiting for them, they could only hope that the enemy would be clueless to what they were about to do.

"Alright!" Takuya said with a grin as he was all geared up, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Right!"

To be continued…

A/N:

Yup, I'd say I've done what I wanted to do in this chapter. For anyone whose getting confused at what's happening. Just wait a bit more longer for the chapter that will bring clearance to everything going on. I know I've said it countless of times, but I will repeat it still: This fanfic is not what it seems. I enjoy writing stories that have a twist at some point or another, but no matter how…errr…twisted, the story becomes, it all comes right at the end…Well, I'm not saying that just read the end or something like that…that would not be enjoyable and I want people who are reading to enjoy themselves.

Wings of Zephyr…I know I have heard that somewhere before…can't seem to remember if it was because I have written something quite similar to another story I am working on or if I have watched it on some anime or played it on some game…anyways, enough about that.

The next chapter would be, sort of like a half-half chapter. Half-Takuya and Zoe and Half-other digidestined arc. I hope you guys don't mind that. But if, that chapter would not go to how I planned it too, it would just be another Takuya-Zoe arc chapter.

With those said, I think it's time for me to sign out. And so, once again, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Take care everybody, and see you in the next update! Ja ne!


	28. The Mansion and Revalations

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Well, guys, I think I'm back to my once-a-day-update schedule. I'm working on this fanfic double time hoping to manage to finish it before our third trimester starts. Since once school starts again, I'll be unable to update for three months again just like before, which would suck.

Anyways, I am trying my best. Well, here's the 26th chappy of CoT: CW, hope you enjoy.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber-World

Chapter 26: The Mansion and the Revelation

It was such a feeling, flying over the clouds while not in their Digimon forms. It made them feel so free with not a care in the world. But amidst this wonderful feeling, there still looms over them a threat, they know it, they can feel it. But that threat, fortunately, was far away at the moment.

Landing softly and without any unwanted sounds, the group of five was able to sneak past the guards who seemed to not be doing their duty. Some of these guards were even sleeping on their watch, while others were chatting away…

"Talk about a bad choice…" Beta muttered, "These people are not guards…"

"Guards or not," Net said, "We're still very lucky that Gato wasn't so picky when it comes to his men."

"Right." Takuya agreed, "But still, don't you guys think this is too easy?"

"It reminds me of how we got down to the dungeon." Zoe said, it was still not a lovely memory to her.

"Well, if we're not careful," Kio said, "The same thing might happen again, and we don't want that, do we?"

Everyone nodded at this, and perhaps at that time, no one had the more serious expression besides Takuya. He still felt that it was his fault that that mission of theirs did not go as planned. He swore to himself that that would not happen again.

So, they continued on to sneak past guard after guards. When they got in front of the mansion itself, they found that there wasn't any way inside. No windows were left opened, and even if they were left open, there were iron bars protecting the windows from intruders. The same could be said for the two large iron doors where four men with stern looking faces were guarding.

"Now what?" Takuya asked, "Even if Zoe and I activate the invisible mode upgrade, they could still catch us…there isn't much space to go through them."

"The same could be said if Beta and I would dash towards them to the door," Net said, "neither Beta nor I am strong enough to open that door."

"Well, if sneaking past them is not an option," Kio said, "then breaking through them is."

"Breaking through them?" Zoe asked surprised, "You mean, attacking them?"

Kio nodded.

"But if we do that, they might sound the alarm and activate some sort of mechanism that would make it harder for us to get the stones." Beta said.

"That's why we have to destroy them with haste and not make a sound about it." Kio said.

"And how could that be possible?" Takuya asked, "Do you know of a way or could you do something like that?"

"No, I can't do it." Kio replied, "But there is one amongst us who can."

"Who?" Zoe asked.

Kio looked at her and replied, "You"

"Me?" she asked, "Wait a minute, my attacks involve large and powerful gust wind, surely the other guards would notice something strange as a sudden powerful gust of wind when the wind is not blowing."

"You remembered how Takuya's arm was enveloped in flames and how he lit the camp fire before, right?" Kio asked, and seeing Zoe nod continued, "Well, you have the same non-evolution technique. This technique proves that although the wind can be gentle, it can also be deadly."

Zoe was surprised at that, but dismissed that feeling and said, "The teach me."

Kio nodded, he did what he did to Beta and Net before when he taught them how to fly. He placed a hand over Zoe's blond hair, closed his eyes and transferred the knowledge of how to use her non-evolution technique to her.

Several minutes late, Zoe knew what she had to do. It seemed pretty cruel, but they had no other option, she would have to do it if they wish to get their hands on three of the stones.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy and all of her mind into doing what had to be done. When she had concentrated enough, the gentle wind blowing past them soon died down. Takuya and the two others who did not know what Zoe was about to do, were clueless as to what was happening. Their eyes soon widened when they saw the four guards look sick. Soon they began choking, as if finding it hard to breath. It was only a few seconds later that they all collapsed dead on the spot.

When Zoe saw that it was all finished, she slumped back down panting. She really did not want to do that, but what other choice was there? She felt sick to the stomach. Although she already knew that they were not real, killing someone, or in this case, a group of people is still something she never dreamed of doing.

"Are you alright, Zoe?" Takuya asked as he walked closer to her and helped her up, "What was that all about?"

It was Kio who answered, "That was the deadly technique I was talking about. Wind gives us the air that we breathe, but it can also take that away. Name it whatever you like, Zoe, I never did know what it was called."

Takuya looked at him, angry, "Why the hell would you teach her something like that? I thought what you were going to teach her was something like blowing those guards away and knocking them unconscious for a little while."

"Takuya…" Zoe muttered, but he did not seem to hear it.

"That was the only way to destroy them quickly and silently." Kio replied, closing his eyes.

"I don't like that! You should have thought of another way to knock 'em out…we're not here to kill people, Kio." Takuya retorted.

"You don't have to like what others are doing or what others have done." Kio answered back, "Besides, would you rather like it if innocent people were the ones killed?"

At that Takuya could not say anything.

"Look guys," Zoe said with a hoarse voice, her mouth seemed to have dried out, "we're wasting valuable time. The guards are already out of the way, so let's go and get the stones."

"Zoe's right." Beta said, "With you two making a noise like that, you're going to call the attention of every other guard."

Takuya gritted his teeth as he looked at Kio, not with amazement, but with anger. He would let it go for now, but that doesn't mean that Kio's off the hook. "He must be thought the valuable lesson of the importance of life." Takuya thought. So, he nodded and walked with Zoe and the others towards the large iron doors.

It was Kio who opened the doors with an invisible force. Takuya did not say anything, he was no longer impressed with him. He just kept silent at that. With the door now opened, nothing was standing between them and the three stones. Once inside, it wasn't hard to spot the stones. After all, any idiot who have seen the two other stones would notice that the rock-like things that were glowing inside a glass box were holy stones as well. And that was were the three other stones were, they were being displayed in the middle of the room with a glass box as protection…

"Gato must really be an idiot." Net said, "What kind of person would hide something as important as the stones in the middle of the room in the first floor of their mansion?"

"He is rather careless." Takuya said.

"Maybe you mean, unbelievably careless." Zoe corrected.

"Now what?" Beta asked, "There might be a trap somewhere ready to spring at anyone who comes too close to the stones."

"I'll go and get it." Kio said.

This surprised everyone…

"Didn't you just hear what I said, Kio?" Beta asked, then repeated, "There might be a trap somewhere ready to spring to anyone who comes too close to the stones."

"No matter what kind of trap Gato might set up," Kio said, "It wouldn't be enough to trap me. Besides, the only one whose smart enough to create a trap is Alastaire, and he did not count on us being able to reach here to plan ahead like that."

"Do what you want, Kio." Takuya said. He knew that Kio's premonition was right, but he could not help but hope out of anger that he would be wrong, "Go and Get it."

Kio nodded. Faster than you can say 'Stupendous', he had ran through the room towards the glass casing of the stones, broke the casing, grabbed the stones and ran back to the others.

"Done." Was the only thing that Kio had said when he returned, but later he added, "I'll keep these stones for now, it would be a bad idea to activate all three of them here since you two might catch a head ache and we don't want that to happen."

They all nodded.

"Time to get back down then." Net said, excited to fly again.

Kio nodded, then looked at Zoe who also nodded.

Zoe once again activated the Wings of Zephyr and called forth a pair of wings for each and everyone of them.

But before they could fly away from the place through the door, Takuya stopped them.

"Wait," he said.

"What is it, Takuya?" his girlfriend asked.

"I want to leave something for Gato and that bastard Alastaire." He replied.

"Something?" Kio asked.

"Yeah, something to remember us by." He replied grinning, then setting his fists on fire once again, he set out a large explosion that created a very large hole at the mansion's room, "That should be enough."

"You do realize that he'd go after you for that." Beta stated with a surprised look on his face.

"I know, and I want him and Alastaire to do just that." Takuya replied.

Before they could say anything else, guards started shouting at them.

"Time to fly you guys!" Zoe shouted.

Everyone nodded, and made their escape with their wings.

Meanwhile, at the Digital World…

Everything had been explained to the others, they could not believe what they have just heard from Gennai, Yumi and even Koichi.

"You've got to be kidding," Koji said, "We can't be labeled as enemies, we're the _spirit shinkers_, we're the heroes!"

"I wish it was just a joke too, children." Gennai said, "but, with the imbalance increasing and the darkness' energy increasing, it can't be a joke."

"Damn it," Kira said, "first we got chased by those creeps, now we're going to be chased around this world not by a couple of monsters but by the whole of the Digi-world."

Koichi had been silent for about a while now, he had nothing more to say. He knew nothing else than what was told to him. So, he excused himself and stood up, left the room and went out into the Crystal Dome's garden.

"This is getting out of hand," Koichi thought to himself as he sat down behind a tree, "how is all this happening again…why do I feel like everything's going back to how it was before…when I was their enemy?"

"It's really annoying, isn't it, Koichi?" Yumi, who had followed him out said.

Koichi did not know that he was followed by her, and so this surprised him and caught him off guard. Yumi noticed that, so she just sat down near him.

"You know, you should really relax a bit more often, Koichi." Yumi said.

"How can I relax when all these is happening?" Koichi asked, "I want to tell you how hard it is right now…"

"You don't have to tell me that." Yumi replied, "I know how hard it is."

"You don't understand, I didn't mean just that…" Koichi said, he wanted to tell her something, something that he felt she should know.

"And what did you mean then?" she asked.

"I…" he began, "I'm afraid…"

It was Yumi's turn to be surprised, "I'm afraid, Yumi. I'm afraid that once you know…you would…turn your back from me…"

Yumi smiled, but Koichi, whose head was down did not see her do so, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll never turn my back away from you, Koichi…I've never turn my back away from anybody."

Koichi looked at her, he could feel that she was telling the truth, but still…

"Maybe it could help if…" Yumi said slowly.

"If?" he asked.

"If you know that I know something about you…" she replied.

"Something about me?" Koichi asked, "What could that be, I know a lot of things about me, how could that something you know help?"

"Because…" Yumi began, "I think that's what you're trying to tell me now."

Koichi looked at her, she could not tell what emotion was planted on his face. As she looked back, she could not help but think that this Koichi was very, very different looking than the 'other' Koichi, the red-eyed one.

"Oh?" was Koichi's answer.

"He told me, you know." Yumi said, as if to not hear what Koichi had just said. As she did, she pulled her legs closer to her chest and looked, not at Koichi, but at the far off distance, "He told me that you would be the one who would first say a word about it, but I guess he didn't count on you being afraid like that."

"He?" Koichi asked, "He who?"

"The one who had the red-eye." Yumi replied as if giving off a hint.

"Red-eye?" Koichi asked, it took a moment for him to realize what she meant, and she could not believe it, "You don't mean that you…encountered…err…_him_."

"I did…that night." Yumi replied, still not looking at Koichi's direction, "He even tried to attack me with that sword of his."

Koichi's eyes widened, "He tried to…hurt you?"

"Well, I was the first one to attack, so maybe he was just trying to protect himself." Yumi said, "but then again, he can…see in the dark, right?"

"I'm sorry…" was Koichi's reply, "If only I could have stopped him, you must think ill of me now."

Yumi slapped him gently on the head, "Don't be stupid."

Another surprising turn of events for Koichi, who had only managed to reply with a 'huh?'.

"I knew when I saw you with those eyes carrying that sword, I knew at that moment that you were being controlled by someone, who happens to be Duskmon." Yumi explained, "When I knew that it was Duskmon, I realized later on when you returned to consciousness that he was just 'playing' with me."

"Then what are you saying, Yumi?" he asked.

"All I'm saying that although you and Duskmon are sharing the same body, Koichi is still Koichi and Duskmon is still Duskmon, right?" Yumi answered, "And I could never hate Koichi just because Duskmon tried a little prank."

"Yumi…" Koichi began, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Koichi." Yumi said, "And you shouldn't be mad at Duskmon either, who knows, he might help us out at our little problem."

To be continued…

A/N:

Well, I managed to do what I planned to do in this chapter as well. I'm so relieved. Anyways, not much of a Yumi-Koichi scene and Zoe-Takuya there, ne? Sorry about that. Well, the next chapter would be focused on the other Digidestined and there would be a Koichi-Yumi moments in that, much more than this chapter.

Anyways, Takuya and Koi already had an argument, that's something to note about. Well, that's it for today, people. Until next time, this is Haru Glory saying 'PEACE' and signing out.

BTW, I forgot to say that the Digimons that saved the other digidestineds were from seasons 1-3, excluding the movies, meaning the Terriermon there isn't Wallace's Terriermon but rather Henry's.

That's all, Ja ne!


	29. Decisions

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Finally, the 27th chapter, this perhaps would be one of the turning point in the plot of this fanfic. I could say, before you guys read, that there is a BIG surprise in stored in this chapter, although, many may…ummm…react…err…violently at it. Anyways, I don't want to give away the story in the author notes section, so why don't you guys read on ahead…and hopefully enjoy…!

Chapter 27: Decisions

They didn't expect it, they did not think that something like this would happen. It came so quickly that they didn't manage to defend the place, they could only count themselves lucky for managing to escape being blown into pieces like the room before them did…

Running back to where the meeting room once was, Koichi and Yumi were dumbfounded by the rubble of the place that they saw…

"What the heck happened?" Koichi asked, the same question which Yumi also did ask a couple of seconds later.

"Where the hell were you two?" JP asked, he was frustrated, they could see that, "Someone just attacked us and you two were no where to be found."

"It's not their fault, JP." Tommy said trying to calm the older one down, "We didn't expect this to happen, but the enemy is getting hostile."

"The enemy?" Yumi asked, then realized what young Tommy meant, "You mean the other Digimons did this?"

Gennai nodded, "They are becoming hostile, perhaps they have sensed that our forces are weakening. We can only hope that Seraphimon and Ophanimon as well as Cherubimon are doing their best on trying to calm them down and put some sense into their heads."

"Either than or they have already allied themselves with their own kind." Hikaru voiced out.

"If that would be the case, then, the other digimons would be the least of our worries." Koji said, "Without Takuya here, we can't call forth Sussanoomon."

"We would have to find a way to fight back without him." Gennai said, "This action is to call forth a war. Besides, Ophanimon and the other holy digimons would not join Grizzlymon and the other enemies in fighting against those they have chosen."

"A war?" Yumi asked, she did not expect this, "Are you saying that they are trying to wage a war against us, master?"

Gennai nodded, this made everyone in that room – both humans and digimons, worried. They could not afford any wars at the moment, they were only small in number…though they have the protectors with them, they knew that it still would not be enough.

"If that's so," Erika said, "How are we suppose to win, that would be like fighting a hundred thousand against one."

"So, you all want to give up and return to the human world?" War Greymon asked.

"Is that an option?" JP asked.

"JP!" Koichi said, "You're sounding like you're not a digidestined! You're one of us, aren't you?"

At this, JP could not look at them. He would rather be alive than dead, after all. That was the truth, call him a chicken or whatever, but that was his stand.

"We'll take them on." Yumi said, "We can take them on!"

Koji, Koichi and Tommy could not help but grin at how Yumi had voiced out her thought like that.

"You really are your father and mother's daughter, Yumi." Gennai said, "Such will and conviction like your mother and such courage like your father."

Yumi smiled at the compliment.

"Well then, if it's a fight they want…" Koji said.

"…it's a fight they'll get." Koichi added.

"We'll give them a good fight." Tommy said.

"We'll make them pay for destroying Master Gennai's beautiful room." Lilymon said.

"I'll make sure to give Metal Garurumon a good beating!" War Greymon growled.

"I'll help you with that, War Greymon." Garudamon said.

Koichi, Yumi, Tommy, Koji, Gennai as well as the other Digimons were estatic on doing a counter attack against their now-labelled enemies. Their enemy have made the first move, it was only logical that they fight back.

Yumi noticed that not everyone in the room was happy about the suggestion of fighting in a war, however.

"You guys, why the long faces?" Yumi asked.

JP looked at her at at the others as well, "I don't want to have anything to do with this war of yours, Yumi. I'm sorry, but I would rather go back to the real world than fight this."

"JP…do you realize what you've just said?" Koji asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, I do." JP replied, "And I think I'm not the only one who believes that way."

Sure enough, Erika, Hitakaru, Kira and Max were right behind his idea of going home, and they weren't afraid to voice that out.

"I don't want to fight in a war as well." Erika had said.

"Me neither." Max said, "We came here to look for the data chips, not to fight a war."

"This war has nothing to do with us." Hitakaru said.

"Nothing to do with us?" Koichi asked, "Don't you guys remembered that it all started because of a blunder we all made?"

"You made that mistake, Koichi." Kira retorted, "You were the one who wanted to fight Grizzlymon, so that makes it your problem alone."

"Alone?" Gennai asked, "There shouldn't be such a word in the digidestined's vocabulary."

"Master Gennai is right," Tommy said, "We're a team and we work together as a team!"

"Maybe that was in the past, but not anymore." JP said, "I want to go home now, I don't want to have that many enemies as I do now."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be a _spirit shinker_ any longer?" Angemon asked, not daring to believe a word that the other children had said.

"I am still willing to be one," JP said, "and so do Kira, Hitakaru, Max and Erika…but, at this point in this world's history, it's better if the digimons are the ones who face this problem not us humans."

"You're logic sounds like it's been corrupted by darkness, JP." Koichi said, he was getting angry and impatient at the same time, apart from that, he was stopping his other self from emerging and strangling JP, "You seem to want the time when the digi-world was divided to return."

"JP's not corrupted!" Erika defended, "He's just stating the obvious. It's like how we do it in the real world. Let those truly involbe deal with the problem."

"That was the mistake of the humans." Zudomon roared, "it is that mistake that lead them to hate each other and to discriminate in the first place."

"That's right," Terriermon said, "if they would have only did something other than just sit from the sidelines, then your world would have been a much better place than it is now. If those who can do something to stop the evil had done something, then perhaps, your world would not have as many wars as it does now."

The argument was beginning to become intense. Gennai and Yumi knew that they had to do something to stop it from getting too heated that may lead to any more hatred and perhaps misunderstandings. And do something, they did…

"That is enough!" Gennai ordered, "Maybe we should get another person's opinion. We do not wish to have more enemies than we already have."

Everyone did not know just what Gennai had meant by that, even Yumi did not know. But Yumi did know that whatever it was, it was sure to stop the argument and make things clear as to what they should do.

Touching what seemed like a button on his watch, Gennai spoke into it, "I think we may need your assistance here right now."

"Right. We'll be there in a second." Came a voice from the watched.

And just after Gennai put his hands down, a sudden flash of light and there stood in front of the gang composed of Humans and Digimons the three angel digimons: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"So, what is this all about, Gennai?" Cherubimon asked sounding a bit impatient.

"We have a bit of a problem, Cherubimon." Gennai said, "Half of the humans wish to go back to their world."

"Is that so?" Seraphimon asked, sounding a bit disappointed, "So five of our chosen children does not wish to fight along with us in this war."

"We're sorry, Seraphimon." JP spoke on behalf of the four others. "But we don't want to fight in a war that we're impossible to win in."

"Impossible?" Ophanimon said, "There is nothing impossible if you truly believe."

"Believe in what?" Kira asked, "Believe in some unknown power, something that will miraculously help us win?"

"You can try believing in yourselves for a start." Yumi said.

"The girl is right." Cherubimon said, "But, if you have really decided that you do not wish to help us any longer…then…"

"Then we would have to take the spirits back…" Seraphimon added, "Yumi would be able to handle the spirits for this mission."

"Then take it." Hitakaru said.

"Very well." Ophanimon said.

And with a single wave of their hands, the D-Tectors of JP, Erika, Kira, Hitakaru and Max flew high up in the air and from their D-Tectors the D-Spirits flew out and into Yumi's D-Tector, with a flash of different colors.

"JP, I hope you're happy about this…" Tommy said, "I still think that it is not the right decision that you have made."

"I would worry about myself rather than of others if I were you, Tommy." Kira retorted, then facing the three holy digimons said, "Now, take us home."

Sadly, the three holy digimons nodded. They focused all their energy and with a whip of their hands, they created a large hole out of nowhere and sucked the five children back to the real world without even allowing them to say another word.

After that, sadness and silence filled the air. It was a big loss to them, five of their team members have backed down on the challenge that the digital world had given them.

That night, Koichi could not sleep at all. He knew that he would have to say something to the others, even though he was certain that most of them would ask for an explanation.

"They have to know, kid." Came a voice in Koichi's head, it was the voice of Duskmon. "They would have to know what we saw with our eyes."

"And what?" Koichi asked, "After that we would have to explain…well…I would have to explain just why and how we know that."

"But then, it would not come as a surprise later for them." Duskmon replied, "That girl is right after all, they would accept us just the same way that Yumi accepted you."

"I guess…" Koichi replied, "But why were you trying to get out earlier today?"

"Because, I figured that I could do something to stop that puppetry." Duskmon said, "The cursed blade could do wonders you know…that was why we were feared as the most powerful Dark Digimon apart from Lucemon and Cherubimon's evil self."

"Tell me Duskmon," Koichi began, "tell me the truth. Would I have to turn back to that way as I…no, we, were before?"

"It all depends on you." Duskmon replied, "It all depends on how you wish to control me. You are much stronger than you were before when I managed to control you. What you wish to do with me, is all up to you now…though I can assure you, I can still fight against your wishes if it does not suite my taste."

"I see…" Koichi said, "I can take that. I'm so relieved."

If Duskmon was physically with him, he would have nodded or so, but being only alive in Koichi's subconsciousness and being contactable telephatically, silence was his only reply before saying, "It kind of reminds you of Takuya and Flamon's current situation, does it?"

"Yes it does." Koichi answered back, "I do hope everything will turn up okay once I tell them what really happened back there."

"I'm sure it will." Duskmon reassured him, "Yumi would back you up, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Koichi replied, "She said it herself after all, she said that she would always be there for me. And this is definitely the time that I would need her support."

"I can still feel doubt in you." The digimon said.

Koichi did not say anything to this. It was true, he was still doubting. There is so many 'what ifs' that is passing through his brain. What if this happens; What if that happens…he didn't know how he was to do what he has to do.

"If you still doubt, I suggest you speak with her fist…in private." The 'other him' suggested.

"What will I say then?" Koichi asked. He needed to plan this all now. He was already getting pretty tired and the fact that he was the only one awake at the moment doesn't help either. "And please do hurry up and tell me, I am already getting sleepy."

"Fine…fine…" Duskmon said, "Tell her everything she should know…after all that would be easy considering…"

"Considering what?" Koichi asked, unsure what Duskmon was about to say.

"Considering the fact that you two had one through a lot in the past…" Duskomon finished.

Koichi didn't get what Duskmon had meant by that, it was only when the digimon had blocked Koichi from communicating with him did the bearer of darkness understood what he meant. He was lucky that his and Koji's room was dark and that no one was awake other than him, or he would have sworn that they would have seen him blushing and it would seem to them that he was blushing for no apparent reason.

Having nobody to talk to anymore, Koichi had no choice – and was lucky to have no choice, but to sleep and rest. He felt so drained talking with his other self since he was not yet used to sharing his energy with somebody else much like the fact that he's not used to sharing his body with that somebody else. And so, Koichi fell asleep almost at once his cares were blown awake much like how a wind blows at the blades of grass in a prairie.

It was somewhere around midnight already, when Yumi awoke all of a sudden. She didn't know what made her wake up like that, she had always been a sound sleeper who only wakes up early in the morning and not at midnight. It was only when something was up that she wakes up at such an hour. She sat up from her bed and stared blankly at space, perhaps it was the fact that she was worried about what might happen to them in the near future, that perhaps woke her up.

But if there was one thing she did not expect, that was to hear someone spoke to her in the dark…

"Glad you're awake." He said, "I was waiting for you to wake up for almost half-an-hour now."

"You!" Yumi exclaimed, holding the blankets above her chest, "What are YOU doing in MY room?"

He smiled, his crimson eyes shinning as the light from the moon coming from the open windows of Yumi's room shone through him, "I just want to talk with you for a second, if you would allow it, of course."

"Why the sudden courtesy, Duskmon?" she asked.

"You do't like it?" Duskmon asked back, "And I thought you would like talking to me when I am like this…I guess I was wrong."

"Alright, what do you want?" Yumi asked, she didn't like it when someone barges into her room, especially if that someone was someone like Duskmon, "Surely you did not just come here to chat with me like that."

"You really are like Zoe…" Duskmon said with a chuckle, "Hard to talk to when mad…but, you are right, I came her becaue I need to tell you something important."

"Something important?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied, "You see, Koichi isn't the kind of guy who would tell everything directly, he needs a little push. And so, he won't tell you even the most important details if you won't be the first one who opens the topic up."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, she wasn't sure what this have to do with anything. Surely he didn't sneak into her room just for that.

"What happened this morning," he continued, "it was not what JP and the others would have wanted."

This surprised Yumi, "What are you saying? I heard them say they would rather be at the real world living normal lives than be in the Digital World fighting a war."

"You heard their voices and their minds speak, but not their hearts." The red-eyed one said.

"And what would you know about hearts," Yumi retorted, "You're duskmon, the corrupt spirit, the HEARTLESS one."

He made a face at that last comment before answering back, "But Koichi isn't, now is he?"

"I still don't understand what you're saying." Yumi voiced out her confussion.

"It would be better if you would allow Koichi to explain tomorrow." Duskmon said, "Although, he doesn't know anything about me meeting with you tonight."

"Explain what?" she asked.

"Just ask him about what he knows about just what happened with the meeting with Seraphimon and the others." He said, "That would open him up."

And before Yumi could manage to say another word, he vanished. Yumi figured that he went back to the twin's room and returned Koichi his body. He didn't want to follow him there and create a scene of some sort, so, she just made a mental note to do what he had asked her to do. After all, what she might learn from talking with Koichi tomorrow might prove useful, besides, she needs to talk to him about his other self's habit of breaking and entering her room…

To be continued…

A/N:

So, what do you guys think? I know what many of you will say…and it's one way or another related to JP and the other's decision. Well, it may seem like a dangerous move for my part, but you all will see how that would affect the out come of later chapters. Anyways, Duskmon has once barged into Yumi's room…that's becoming a habit for the other Koichi, wouldn't you guys say so?

Well, I do hope to hear from you guys of what you all think of this chapter. I do hope that it isn't very confusing or anything like that.

With all that said, it's time for me to rest for a while. So, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you all on the next update, minna-san!


	30. Yumi and Koichi

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone! Hope you guys have a pleasant holiday. Anyways, here's the latest installment for this fanfic, with this are some surprises that are instored for all of you. Hope you have fun reading!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 28: Yumi and Koichi

The next moring finally came. Yumi didn't manage to sleep well after Duskmon's sudden appearance in her room. She really have to talk to Koichi about that, if that happens all over again, she thought that she would be too weak to even think about anything else but to sleep.

She didn't manage to talk to Koichi all morning, though, much less see him. It was weird, she knew the Crystal Dome like the back of her hand, and yet, Koichi seemed to have gone somewhere, somewhere she isn't aware of. It's not like he needed to tell her where he needs to go though, but Yumi could not help but think that he should have mentioned to her what his plans was for that day.

The moment that thought came into her mind, she could not believe what she had just thought…

"I should really mind my feelings," Yumi told herself, "He's from this time and I am from the future, nothing good can come out from these feelings, besides…when all this is over, I would have to…"

Just then, someone called her from behind, snapping her out of her thoughts…

"Lady Yumi! Lady Yumi!" The fluffy-eared Terriermon called as he flew towards her and landed on her head.

"Terriermon?" Yumi asked when the little digimon had already landed on her, "What is it? Why such a ruckus?"

"Nothing really." Terriermon replied, "I was watching you go around the dome, you seem to be looking for something. Did you misplace anything?"

Yumi could not help but giggle, she really found Terriermon rather funny at times and silly, "No, I did not misplace anything. Although I am looking for someone."

"I knew you were looking for someone!" the digimon exclaimed, "Can I help? There's nothing to do, the other digimons were the ones that Master Gennai asked to prepare for the war and he just told me to do whatever I want, not even giving me a job to do."

"Well, you are still pretty young, Terriermon." Yumi said as she once again began walking, keeping an eye for Koichi, "Well, younger compared to War Greymon and the others."

"But I can fight too!" Terriermon said puffing his face.

"I'm sure you can." She replied, "But Master Gennai is only looking after your safety. After all, you have the most important job to do when all this is over."

Just then , Terriermon remembered what that job was. He didn't say it out loud, though, for he remembered that Gennai had strictly forbid him to even mention that job to anyone, even to those who knew about it.

"So, who are you looking for, Lady Yumi?' Terriermon asked.

"I'm looking for Koichi, I have something important to discuss with him." Yumi replied.

"I knew it!" Terriermon exclaimed once again, then lowered his voice, "You won't find him here in the Dome."

"What do you mean, Terriermon?" Yumi asked.

"He was sent out on an errand along with Zudomon." The digimon replied, "Something about gathering enough resources. He won't be back until much later this afternoon."

"I see…" Yumi muttered, stopping on her tracks.

"So, what now, Lady Yumi?" Terriermon asked.

"Now, we wait for him to come back." Yumi replied, "Until then, can you keep me company, my little furry friend?"

Terriermon nodded as he happily said, "Sure thing!"

Meanwhile, back at the Cyber World, the group of five managed to find a place to hide from the now pouring rain. It has been raining cats and dogs for the past 12 hours since they landed back on the ground. So, Kio had not managed to hand over the stones yet.

Finally, now that they were out of the rain and in the rather cold cave, it was time for Kio to hand them over. And this he did.

Memories came flooding back to them as Takuya's D-Cyber engulfed the green orb and the golden orb which represents the Blizzard Stone and the Earth Stone respectively, whilst Zoe's D-Cyber engulfed the blue orb which was the Water Stone. As the memories were too much, both of them collapsed unconscious. Thus, it was now up to Beta and Net to get something to eat while Kio lit the fire to keep them warm and guarded them from any potential danger and threat.

In the Digital World, Tommy and Koichi did not feel much of the impact of the memories, they did feel dizzy for a short while as the memories were sent back to them, but since they were not as tired as Takuya and Zoe, they did not faint. The same goes for Koichi, although he did made Zudomon worried for suddenly feeling dizzy like that.

In the Human World or the Real World, JP, Erika, Kira, Max and Hitakaru only received fragments of the memories. Those that were involving Takuya and Zoe's future children were not part of the memories that were returned to them, instead of those memories concerning these children, there were blank gaps in their memories, creating a hazy effect whenever they tried thinking about it. Since the memories were cut down, they did not feel any effects other than suddenly remembering somethings.

It was several hours later that Takuya and Zoe woke up. They were still feeling dizzy, not to mention hungry, and so, instead of barraging them with countless questions, Kio simply handed them a bowl of soup. They did not know what was inside the soup, but the two could tell that it was made from herbs and vegetables, there weren't any fishes in them however. The Knight of Darkness also handed to them each a large piece of bread.

Takuya and Zoe both looked at him confused.

Takuya then asked, "Are you trying to make us fat or something?"

"No." Kio replied laughing, "All I'm trying is trying tro regain your energy. The impact of three stones being given and the memories they contain can be draining as you may already know. Besides, you two haven't eaten yet since we left for the mansion."

"I can say that this is pretty delicious." Zoe said taking another sip, "A veggie soup, huh?"

"You can call it that," Beta said before he and Net walked out of the cave, "Kio had explained to us that Veggie or Vegetable are the what you call them in the other world."

"He did?" Zoe asked looking at the man in question, "So does that mean you're also like us, a human, I mean."

Kio did not reply, but rather returned the question to her, "What does it mean for you to be 'human'? You can see no difference between the Cybers and Humans, I can be a Cyber with just enough knowledge of the human world."

"Maybe." Takuya said after taking a bite from the bread, "But, you see, as observant as I am at times, I know a slight difference between humans and Cyber humans."

"Oh?" Kio said, he wasn't sure if Takuya was telling the truth since.

"There are actually two things that I have noticed." Takuya began to explain, he was grinning, he knew they did not expect him to say what he said and was not expecting to say what he was going to say, "The first one: Although Cyber Humans' eyes have the same characteristics as humans' eyes, there is one difference, there isn't much soul in them. I heard once that the eyes are the windows to one's soul, but I am not saying that Beta and Net have no soul."

Kio nodded at this as if to acknowledge what Takuya had said. He did acknowledge that what he said was right. The eyes were one give away to those who are observant enough.

Takuya continued on, "Second: The arms! Cyber Humans have these weird blue and white glowing things in their arms. I saw this when we entered the Flame Tribe and the Gale Fortress. Humans have no such things."

"What you speak of is called the 'Oroid'," Kio explained, "If the eyes are the windows to a human's soul, the Oroid are the windows to a Cyber Human's soul. The Oroids are different in color depending on whether the Cyber Human in question is corrupted by evil or not."

"I see…" Zoe said, "So, that means, you're like us, a human from the real world."

"I can say that I am like you," Kio answered, "But you can say that I am a combination of both human and cyber human."

"A combination?" Takuya asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Well, how can you explain my abilities?" Kio asked him back, "I doubt that humans posses such, on the other hand, some cyber humans have these special powers."

"Makes sense to me." Zoe said.

"I still don't believe everything you've said about that." Takuya honestly stated.

"Well, I can't force you to believe, that is your choice, after all." The older man said.

"So, what's your story then?" Takuya asked, "We know for a fact that you're Alastaire's friend, but we don't know how you came to be and how you ended up here in the Cyber World."

Kio smiled, "As much as I would like to tell that to you, we don't have time. We are lucky that the downpour we had earlier blocked our scent from our enemies, but, we can't still let our guard down and take our time to get to ou next destination." He paused, looked at their expression which told him that they did not like it, "These questions that you have and even those that you keep silent on your minds, the answer to these questions will come in time. But that time is not now."

Just then Beta and Net returned, they had a somewhat happy smile plastered on their faces for reasons unknown to the two humans.

"Our problems are solved, Kio." Beta said, "We have found a means to get to the next stone."

"Next stone?" Zoe asked, "You know where it is?"

Kio nodded, "I know the search for the exact location of the whereabouts of the stones should be your other friends' job, but right now, they have their own problems to take care of. I was lucky enough to be able to travel a lot in this world to gather some clues as to where the holy stones might be found."

"Did you say that Koji and the others have their own problems?" Takuya asked, worried.

Zoe's face also showed the same worry as her boyfriend.

"Maybe they should be the ones to explain, anyways, you might want to know that the next stone is found in the sunken palace of Lior." Kio said, it was evident that he did not wish to talk about the others.

"A sunken palace?" Takuya asked, "Then that means we have to venture off under water? How on earth are we to do that? I don't think wind nor flame could help in this matter."

"Didn't you hear what Beta had just said?" Net asked, "We already found a means to get there."

"That's right, so what means is this that you speak of, my friends?" Kio asked looking at the two Cyber Humans.

"A little ways to the south of here, we can find the mouth of the river Olive." Beta began to explain, not thinking of cutting to the chase, "In that river's mouth lives beings who possess the ability to control 'Submergers', vessel-like creatures that can go as deep as the oceans and other bodies of water can go, they're called the 'Urgers'. We already have managed to recruit an Urger, a woman by the name of Marie. She had agreed to lend us her services and to take us to the sunken palace."

"Submergers? Urgers?" Zoe asked, "I don't understand any of it. Besides, how can you easily trust someone like that? We don't know if they are on our side or not."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Kio said, "These water folks are the only water-based beings that are not on the side of the dark one, that I can be sure of. After all, they were the ones who cured me when I managed to find myself wounded and without the ability to heal some time ago. But, there is a downside to them, they tend to ask for a large amount of payment for their services…that may post a problem to us since we don't have any money."

"Oh, we don't have to worry about how to pay Lady Marie, Kio." Beta said, "She agreed to help us without us paying any money."

"Oh, how did you two manage that?" Takuya asked.

"Well, it's all thanks to Net actually." Beta said, making Net turn a bit red, "If it wasn't for him, I doubt we would even be welcomed at their small village."

Everyone's attention was now fixed to the young Cyber Human, they were all waiting for him to explain to them just what his brother had meant.

"Well, you see…" Net began to explain.

His explanation was composed of telling the story of how they managed to find themselves lost. That first part made Beta a bit uneasy since they all knew him to have a perfect sense of direction. It was when they were lost that they came across a large hole in the ground, they came to investigate the hole just. And that was when they saw a blue-haired woman hanging by a rope that was slowly beginning to break. It seemed that this young woman was attacked by some thugs along the way back to her village. Beta, who was not easy to trust anyone any longer, decided to abandon her. Net, on the other hand, thought otherwise as he hoisted her up to safety with his bare hands and his quite surprising strength at that moment.

It was only a bit later on that they learned this woman's name was Marie and that she was an Urger from a nearby village. When Net learned what she was, he immediately asked for her assistance. The request of the young man was not denied by the young woman, after all, he did saved her life. Marie told them to meet her at the village when they are ready to depart. And with that, Net's explanation ended.

"I see, so you saved her life then…" Kio said, "Makes sense. Urgers are, after all, prideful creatures, they could not allow someone to help them without paying them back."

"We're lucky that my brother here is a lot smarter than he looked…and lucky enough to even think about saving that woman's life." Beta said, he looked as if he didn't liked the whole idea.

"Yeah, yeah, Beta." Net said, smirking, "You're just angry that we'll be receiving help from Marie after she gave you a big slap on your cheek."

At that, Zoe could not help but giggle, she had been wondering what made Beta's face bloat like that and now she knew.

"Please don't laugh at me, Lady Zoe." Beta said, he was now even redder than he was before.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." Zoe replied.

"Well," Takuya butted in, "Are we to go to this village, then?"

"We don't have a choice." Kio replied, "We don't have enough time to spare, this world isn't the world that needs saving, you know."

Takuya did not bother to ask Kio about that and neither did Zoe nor the two Cyber Humans, immediately after repacking their stuff, they began to head into the village where Marie was waiting for them.

Meanwhile, at the Digital World, Zudomon and Koichi had returned after almost a full day of looking for resources. They had managed to take a lot back to the Crystal Dome, which of course made everyone happy.

When Koichi learned that Yumi and Terriermon were looking for him, the young man, although tired went to the balcony where he heard the two were waiting for them.

"They said you were both looking for me." Koichi greeted them when he found them.

"Yes, we were." Terriermon replied, "But it's Yumi who was actually looking for you."

"Oh?" Koichi said looking at the young woman in front of him, "What is it, Yumi?"

Yumi looked at Terriermn first and asked the flying digimon to leave them for a while. Terriermon nodded, he knew that this was something that the two humans needed to discuss privately.

When Terriermon had flown out of the balcony, Yumi began to talk…

"I heard from someone that you knew about what actually happened yesterday." Yumi stated. She stated it so suddenly that it startled young Koichi.

"You heard from someone?" Koichi asked after a while, "And may I know who this someone is?"

Yumi looked at him, and with just a look Koichi understood…

"I see…" he said, "I hope he didn't go barging into your room again in the middle of the night like before…"

"That," Yumi said, "is what he actually did. Could you at least ask him to stop doing that, it's kind of depriving me of my privacy."

"I'm sorry," Koichi apologized, "I really don't have any control over him once I go to sleep, but don't worry, I will talk with him about that."

Yumi nodded, turned her back to look at the now setting sun, "So, are you going to tell me what he was saying…about you knowing what actually happened?"

Koichi walked near by her side, and also began starring at the beautiful colors being given off by the last rays of the sun, "Okay, I will tell you, but you must know that even though I saw this, I didn't have the power to do anything about me…That and the fact that Duskmon did not wish of me to fight against 'them'."

"Them?" Yumi asked, looking at him with a questioning look, "What do you mean 'them'?"

"Yesterday," Koichi began to tell, "when JP and the others decided to…leave the group for the time being, they weren't the ones who were really talking, much less moving."

"What are you saying?" Yumi asked.

"Someone was controlling them." He said, this surprised Yumi and at the same time made both of them scared, "I saw it…I saw it through Duskmon's vision. He lent it to me at that time, I even had a hard time using it since by using it, it means that I have to…err…borrow, Duskmon's eyes. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes turning all crimson…that might cause a panic, after all."

"Who did you saw?" she asked, it was becoming dark now as the sun had finally set in the distant horizon.

"I don't exactly know who it was." The bearer of the spirit of darkness said, "But I did see a dark shadow looming over them, almost like a silhouette. And from these silhouette, there were strings, these string were attached to JP and the others, it seems that these strings were the ones controlling them and making them sort of a puppet to this shadow-like puppeteer."

"Why didn't you told Master Gennai?" she asked.

"Because I didn't know what to say…" Koichi replied.

"And I bet you didn't even actually planned on talking to me about it either, right?" Yumi said, "If it wasn't for Duskmon, you wouldn't even try…"

"I would have…but it would have taken a longer time for me to actually pull all courage to do so." Koichi replied with all honesty, he could not bear to look into her eyes.

"Why must you always be like that Koichi when it comes to matters as important as this?" Yumi asked, "Don't you trust me or something?"

"No," Koichi replied at once, "it's not like that, Yumi…It's not like that at all. To tell you the truth, I can trust you more than I can trust my own twin brother…but…"

"But what, Koichi?" Yumi asked, she was finding it hard to speak now. She felt hurt, she did not know if Koichi really did trust her as he claims to do.

Koichi just kept silent, it was really dark out now, as the stars were beginning to appear in the vast sky.

Yumi did not know why, but she was annoyed. She knew that she wasn't annoyed for having waited for him for almost a day, she can feel that the reason was far more different from that. She could only guess why, but she felt worried about that guess.

"Fine," she said after a while turning her back away from the scenery that could be seen from the balcony, "suit yourself. If you're just going to keep quiet there, I might as well go back to my room and get some rest."

Yumi had already managed to walk a couple or more steps, before Koichi turned around and grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her as he said, "Wait."

The young woman did not bother to look at him, "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." Koichi said, "It's just, I am not used to talking with somebody else…I'm not used to voicing out my thoughts…and…I'm not used to talking with you…yet."

Yumi after hearing that, manage to soften up a bit. But it still wasn't enough to make her THAT soft to look at him.

"Let go of me, Koichi." Was all she said, still not looking at him.

Koichi at that point, knew that he did something that he shouldn't have. Sadly and with regret, she let her go.

Yumi continued to walk away from him, just as she was about to opne the door to get inside from the balcony, Koichi did something she never thought he would do…

He hugged her from behind…

"Koichi?" Yumi asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

He said nothing, he just continued on hugging her. His face buried in her auburn colored hair. Yumi stiffened, she did not expect this, she never did.

"Koichi, please, let me go." She said, that was all she could think of saying at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't like the warmth that Koichi was giving her, it was just that there was nothing that would come out of it…there was nothing that would come out of whatever feeling she had and he had.

"Just let me stay like this with you," he said, "even if it would be just a moment."

Yumi did not say anything. She was tensed and he knew if.

"And you were the one who said I needed to relax a bit." Koichi managed to say, Yumi could tell that he was smiling. "If I were you, I'd listen to my own advice."

Yumi relaxed a little, "Koichi, please, let me go now."

Koichi, still hugging her replied, "Look, I know you're annoyed at me for what I did, but please understand that ever since I was a kid, I never did have all that many friends. And now that I have people to call friends, and even someone who is more than a friend, I am still not used to talking with them. But I am learning."

"I understand that now." Yumi said moments later, "But what you are doing now, you have to stop."

"What?" Koichi asked, "Hugging you? I'm not doing anything wrong."

Yumi did not say anything, he may have forgotten about who she really was and where she was from and he did not knew what consequences await them if this continues. Yumi figured that in his eyes, Koichi really was not doing anything wrong.

But Yumi also figured that it was perhaps time to remind him, "Have you forgotten just who I am."

"No I haven't." he replied, "You're Yumi Kanbara, the daughter of Takuya and Zoe…someone from the future, I know that. But that doesn't mean that I can't be with you does it."

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked, she was unsure by what he had meant when he said 'be with you'.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" he asked.

Yumi was silenced again by his words.

"I know that you are from the future, I know that it's really impossible for us to be together like I want us to." Koichi continued on, "But even so, right now, even for just this one night, I want you to feel just how much I have…I have…come to love you."

Yumi did not know what to say. That was what she had feared him to do, she feared that he would fall in love with her. And now that he had admitted that he has, she didn't know what to do.

Koichi was also surprised that he managed to say that. He figured that Duskmon had something to do with it. Feeding words into his mouth, not to mention backing him up. He figured that the other him was the one giving him enough courage to act that way even after Yumi had shown him that she was a bit angry at him.

Silence filled the air once more. The stars were already shinning brightly in the dark sky and the moon had also appeared to join in with the stars, giving off light into the world creating a beautiful scenery in the sky.

"Koichi…" Yumi had finally said, "I did not expect that even with the knowledge that we can't really be together because of where I came from you would still develop feelings like that for me."

Koichi was silent as he let his arms fall letting Yumi go. Yumi, seeing that the arms that Koichi had wrapped around her was now gone, managed to breath a little more easily. She looked over at him, she could see in his eyes that he was hoping for something and she could see the warmth in the young man's eyes and the love that it was showing.

"You could never expect everything to happen." Koichi looiking away from her and into the moon, "Even if you were from the future, you can never be too sure that things would still happen here as it did in your time. But I bet you already know that now."

Yumi could not help but smile. She could see that Koichi was indeed trying to open up to her now, he had improved and in just a matter of hours. "Yes, I have come to know that after all those surprising events that had happened." She said.

Koichi could not help but laugh at that, "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "if I made you uneasy. I just wanted to tell you how I feel before the war really does start. You can never be too sure of what will happen."

Yumi could not say anything, she wasn't sure once more on what to say. She never did have any experience when it comes to young men admitting their feelings for her as Koichi had done. She figured that she might as well act casual about it.

"Doesn't it bother you to…have…feelings for someone…like me?" she managed to ask catching Koichi by surprise.

"Well, it did, after all you are the future daughter of the two people whom I have become friends with." Koichi said, "But I figured that since you're hear in our time, your not the 'future' Yumi, you're just plain Yumi. Besides, you can't stop a person from learning to love you just as much as you can't stop the sun from setting."

That made Yumi smile, "You certainly are a lot different from the 'uncle' I came to know from my time."

Koichi knew she was talking about the future him. He said nothing to that.

"But I guess you are right," she continued, "after all that we have been through, I figured that this would happen…"

"You did, did you?" Koichi asked, "But I bet you didn't figured this happening."

And with that Koichi gave her a small peck on the lips before rushing out of the door before Yumi could say or do anything.

Yumi blushed at what Koichi had just done, she was now alone, by herself in the balcony. She smiled, he was right, she didn't figure that happening. She knew that it would be wrong, she knew what consequences would be instored for them, but she also knew that what Koichi had said to her was right.

"Maybe I could 'play along'." She thought to herself, "After all, I do feel the same way about this Koichi."

To be continued…

A/N:

How's that for an update? Pretty much the longest chapter I have done since I have came back to writing, wouldn't you guys say so? Anyways, Koichi had now admitted his feelings for Yumi. Well, I didn't plan for this chapter to be a Koichi-Yumi chappy, you guys can say that it sort of just happened as I was typing away. Well, the next chapter would definitely be a Takuya-Zoe since we would be following them as they search for the sixth stone in the sunken city, Lior. What danger is in stored for them? What new abilities have they unlocked? Well, answers to that will come to you in the next installment, so until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and reminding you all to review. Until next time! Happy Holidays!


	31. Enter The Sunken Palace

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

I really do need to apologize for everyone for not updating for the longest of time. So much has happened that I could not find time to write the past couple of months. Well, now I'm back on writing mode…Thanks for the support by the way and for the reviews that I have received, that made me want to write even more…

Hopefully I can update regularly again, provided that I don't have any exams to go through again…

With that said, here's the next chapter. I hope you all will enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 29: Enter the Sunken Palace

Beta had been in a bad mood ever since they had met up with the girl, Maria. He had not said a word but only grunted on occasions that needed his opinion. This made the group a bit uneasy, well, everyone was uneasy except for Maria, Net and Kio. It was just something that both Takuya and Zoe had not expected; they did not expect Beta to act that way over a measly disagreement between the young Urger and the warrior.

When they first arrived at the small village hidden from most view, Maria had already been waiting for them just as she had said she would. She was pleasant enough to the others, she greeted them and introduced herself properly, this made Beta even more annoyed for god-knows-what reason. After that, Maria told them about how long the trip would be and she suggested that it would be wise for them to bring as much food as possible and to have as many resources as they could, unless they would want to get themselves starved to death. Of course, they're choice on the matter was rather obvious.

Soon after that, Maria did her magic as she summoned from the river's mouth a large whale-like creature, the Submerger. There were a number of differences between a whale and the submerger. First off, the Submerger doesn't have a hole at the top where a whale spits water out from, rather, it has a small cottage-like building and some surrounding trees and flowers and even some part of the top were some sand and dirt. Perhaps, if one would look at the Submerger from a bird's eye, one would see a small floating island with nothing more than a small cottage and the trees and flowers. Another difference was that a whale has the normal living thing's skin whilst the Submerger has no such flexible skin, it has however, a very hard, metallic skin almost as if the whole thing was made of an undestructible metal alloy. And perhaps, the biggest difference of all, as if those aren't big enough, is the fact that a whale could only do those sounds when they are communicating while a Submerger can talk using the human language, whether it be English, Italian, Spanish, Japanese…you name it, it is capable of speaking the different language, perhaps, because of the fact that they were programmed to do so. Of course, you could be sure to imagine the looks on Takuya and Zoe's faces when they saw this being that the others were calling Submergers, Maria could only smirk at them and mutter the word 'Amateurs', which only made Beta's blood boil some more.

They had all went inside the cottage where the two children were even more surprised to see that the inside of the cottage was like some sort of control room. There were four sections inside the cottage. One section was the control room where, as Kio had informed the two children, a Urger controls a Submerger and updates its intelligence which was artificial. Another section was the dinning section where, of course, they would prepare their food and dine. The third section was the living room section where they could lounge about, it was complete with facilities too, television sets and a couple of personal computers that Takuya figured weren't used as forms of gaming consoles compared to the real world. The final section was the bedroom and the bathroom section where there were already six beds prepared and only one bathroom for them all to share for the rest of their journey. Everyone who had only entered a Submerger for the first time was awed at the inside as Maria led them touring. Takuya and Zoe were sure that the sight was not something that they could easily forget any time soon.

"Well, are you all planning on gawking at the sight all day?" Maria had asked, her arms crossed as she certainly looked bored and did not bother to hide it.

"Of course not." Kio said just in time before Beta could get any violent reactions out, "We have to hurry if we wish to beat our enemies before they even get there."

"Lior, is it?" Maria asked as she went to the control room and took a seat to face a couple of large computers with equally large blinking lights surrounding it, "That's where you lot are going, correct?"

"That is correct, Miss Maria." Net was the one who replied with a smile on his face. Zoe noted that the way the young boy was acting could only indicate one thing to her, and that was young Net seemed to have a liking to a much older girl, Maria.

"Well, it would take us about two to three days to get there if we hurry enough." The urger replied, "So tell me, these 'enemies' of yours, from where will they be arriving? It is essential for me to know so that I can input just enough speed for us to travel through."

"Why is that important?" Beta asked, he certainly was annoyed that he didn't bother to act like he was not annoyed, "Why can't we just travel towards the sunken palace in the fastest speed rather than base our speed to where are enemies are going to be coming from?"

"Because," Maria began to explain in her tone that suggested that she knew a lot more than the warrior, "if you really wish to get them out of your tail, then why bother using your own strength when you can use nature against them?"

"Nature?" Beta asked, he certainly did not like the tone of her voice, "What kind of crazy idea is that?"

"Will you just quit bugging her, Beta?" Takuya whispered, he was getting frustrated with the two, "If you don't stop this little squabble can cost us our ride."

"She started it, Takuya." Beta replied, he was acting like the young kid rather than Net, but he immediately zipped it when he saw the look that Zoe was giving him.

It was apparent that the two wanted to know what the Urger meant.

"Actually, it isn't such a crazy idea, my friend." It was Kio who spoke, "Lior, was once known as the most powerful kingdom in this world. Ancient text spoke of its special defense mechanism which involves the use of gaian force, or in other words, mother nature."

"What do you mean, Kio?" Net asked.

"Allow me to explain." Said Maria, "Lior is not just your ordinary water city compared to the Ocean Palace, it is also the central gaian kingdom. Thus, it has the ability to protect itself from intruders using the power of nature. But, it cannot use its defense system against nature itself, that is why it was destroyed and laid sleeping when a large tsunami hit it sending it below the earth along with the people living there. What I meant by using nature's force, is that we activate the defense system just in time so that instead of us being caught in it, your enemies would be the one caught by the system."

"Sort of like a trap, eh?" Zoe said.

Maria nodded, "Precisely, so? Would you allow me to do it?"

"Doesn't sound bad to me," Kio said, "But it is still Takuya and Zoe's call."

Zoe looked over at Takuya as she answered, "I'm fine with it."

Takuya looked over at Zoe and nodded, "I'll go with it as well."

"Good," Maria said looking over at Beta and giving a smirk as if to tell that his opinion was not needed at all as it seems, "now, would you tell me the information that I need in order for this plan to work?"

"Alright." Kio said and he began to tell the girl what she needed.

As he was doing so, everyone retired to the living room section of the cottage as they felt the Submerger submerge into the depths of the river's mouth and begin its travel.

It was several minutes after their decent on the deep ocean that everyone was already starting to get comfortable inside the submerger. Everyone was having a good time, everyone that is except Beta…

Sitting apart from the others, Beta tried his best to make himself comfortable. He had never in his life, like the others, rode on a Submerger. That may have been the reason why he was feeling sick. He was a land-lover. That and added to the fact that he detests the person controlling the 'thing' that they were using as a form of transportation.

Having unable to hide their confusion and wonder as to why Beta was acting that way, the others, namely, Net, Takuya and Zoe came over to him…

"You've been acting pretty weird since we met her, Beta." The younger of the two siblings pointed out, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Came the monotonous answer.

"Are you sea-sick or something?" Takuya asked.

"No, I'm fine." Beta replied.

"Are you sure, you don't seem that way." Zoe added.

"I'm sure."

"Now we're even positive that something's up with you." Net said, "Does it have something to do with Maria?"

As if on cue, Beta shot a glare at them. It was certain that she was the reason that he was acting like that.

"Why do you dislike her so much?" Takuya asked, "She seems like a nice person."

"Does it matter to you or to anybody else for that matter why?" Beta asked, "Just leave me alone for now. I don't feel like talking with anybody."

Sighing a sigh of defeat, the others retreated back to the other side of the room. They found that there was no point in asking something from someone who certainly doesn't want to answer back their questions.

Meanwhile, at the control room, Kio and Maria were still talking with each other…

"I apologize for how our companion, Beta was acting," Kio said, "I hope that he has not offended you in any manner."

"Don't worry about it." She replied, "I figured he was going to start acting like that sooner or later."

"You sound like you have met him way before, even before they helped you out." Kio noticed.

Maria did not answer back, and Kio understood that she did not wish to delve any deeper on that subject. The Knight of Darkness understood her wish for privacy and so he let the topic slip and decided to talk about something else.

"How far before the Sunken Castle?" he asked.

"We're not that far away now, with this speed, we'll be there an hour from now and that will give us enough time to prepare just in case the trap that we are setting for your enemy doesn't work." Came the Urgers reply.

"That was quite fast, I thought it would take us longer." Kio said.

"I thought so too, but with the current we are on, we are currently traveling so fast that it surprises even me." Maria explained.

"What do you mean? Is this not a natural route?"

"It is the route – the only route to the sunken palace, and I have been using this route in the past, that is why it surprises me now that we are moving at such as speed. Though there is nothing to worry about at the moment."

"Still, if a case such as this surprises you, then there must be something wrong. It would be best if we would prepare for the worst." Kio said as he made his way towards the control room's exit.

Maria turned to look at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Going to get the others ready, just in case." Was his reply.

Inside the room where the others were staying at, everyone was doing their own thing. Beta was sulking by himself on the sofa, far from the others; Net was on the other side of the room trying his best to stay still and find something interesting to do; Takuya was lying on one of the beds while his mind trailed off as he was looking at the Ultimagi; and Zoe was busying herself with neatly arranging the things that they have brought along with them. They were soon interrupted by Kio who had a calm, but at the same time urgent look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Net asked as he saw their companion by the door.

"Not really, but it would be best to make sure you guys are up for an underwater challenge." Kio replied.

That caught Takuya's attention, "An underwater challenge? What are you talking about?"

It seems that there is something wrong with the route we are taking, it's not serious at the moment though, but we can never be too sure." Kio replied. "If worst comes to worst, we may need to fight underwater, that makes you, Takuya, unable to fight thanks to the environment."

Just then, Maria spoke from the intercom which was connected everywhere in the Submerger. Her voice seemed a bit worried as she informed them of an unidentified object somewhere in the vicinity.

"I don't know if it's a friendly unit or an enemy, the Submerger can tell if there's another transportation vehicle nearby, but it could not tell whether it is friendly or not." Maria had told them when they all rushed towards the control room.

"From what direction did the Submerger 'sensed' the object?" Beta asked, speaking with Maria.

"Somewhere from the northeast – the same direction as from where the Sunken Palace is located." Came the reply.

"Does that mean, Alastaire is in front of us?" Zoe asked.

"Could be." Kio replied, "But we can't be too sure. Is there anyway to know whether the 'object' is hostile or not, Maria?"

"I believe there isn't a way to do that at the moment." She replied, "The only way for us to find that out is if we get close enough for it to detect us and wait for its reaction in return."

"That's a dangerous idea." Takuya said, "If Alastaire is the one piloting whatever that is, then we would really have to fight underwater and the odds are, we might lose and suffer heavy casualties."

"Takuya is right," Net agreed, "There has to be another way – a safer way."

Everyone paused to think for a while. It seemed like forever before Kio finally thought of something.

"I think I may have an idea as to how we can learn the stand of that thing." He said.

Everyone was about to ask him how when he motioned for them to keep still. Having no other choice but to obey, everyone did keep still as Kio began to concentrate once again. Takuya, Zoe, Beta and Net have only seen him do this a couple of times, and every time they did, the Knight of Darkness would use some unbelievable amazing technique that would usually get them out of a pinch. And so they figured, he was about to do that yet again.

A minute of concentration has passed before Kio opened his eyes to give strict orders to Maria telling her that when he gives the signal, she must control the Submerger with the fullest speed it is capable off and dash towards the north making sure not to make a sound as it does.

"You have to be kidding me." Maria said, "Even though I am already labeled as an Urger, I am not that good with a Submerger – yet."

"We don't have any choice." Kio told her, "I already have accumulated enough energy to create a clone that we would send towards the enemy direction. If it is an 'enemy', then it would surely put all of its attention at the clone and would care less of us, when the precise moment that it does, we need to make haste and get to the Sunken Palace as quickly as we could as it deals with the clone. And for that, the fullest capabilities of the Submerger needs to be tapped."

Kio did not wait for Maria to react to this, instead, focusing himself once again, he unleashed his stored energy to call out a Submerger's Clone. A clone that could fool anyone, and Kio was confident that it could fool their enemy as well.

Silently, they watched as the clone began to head towards the direction of the unknown object. When it was already that close to the 'enemy', Kio gave the signal for their Submerger to move, slowly at first. But when the unknown object took full notice of the clone and busied itself with it, Maria did her best to unleash the full traveling potential of her Submerger.

And for someone who calls herself a 'novice', Maria did well enough for them to speed up to their destination.

An explosion from where they came from occurred, signalizing that the clone was destroyed…

"I guess that answers our question as to whether it was hostile or not." Beta said.

"And that also gives us enough reason to hurry ourselves up." Takuya said.

With their current route, it took them two days until they finally caught sight of the sunken palace.

The said palace was beautiful, even though it has been sleeping under the sea for a long time. It has managed to retain signs of the people that had lived there through the pictures drawn on the walls of the buildings, the sculptures and carvings. It was truly a sight to behold.

"If we are in the real world, I'd say I have seen Atlantis." Takuya said.

"Yeah." Zoe gasped.

The two were viewing their surroundings from the openings in the Submerger that acts as windows. As they behold the wonder of the place, they could not help but feel that something was not quite right. They have no idea what it was that they decided to shake them off as jitters and excitement in finding another stone, another missing fragment of their memories and another fragment of Takuya's antidote.

To be continued…

A/N:

Well, that's that for this chapter. Pretty confusing, I know, but that can't be helped since I am adjusting myself with writing this story again. And lets face it, having been gone for a long time can take a toll on you.

Anyways, no sneak previews here for the next chapter. I'll leave you guys to guess on that for yourselves, not to mention that it is already getting late here.

Please take your time to review this new chapter. With that said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you guys again on the next chapter!


	32. Stone Combinations

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By: Haru Glory

A/N: Here's a consolation chapter for not updating for so long. Hope you guys like this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. Remember to click the review button at the bottom after you guys have read this chappy.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 30: Stone Combinations

Maneuvering the Submerger towards the inside of the Sunken Palace – through the ruins that lay beneath the ocean, Maria managed to miraculously find a place where there was no water. That place was deep within the palace. Everyone was surprised to see that they could breathe easily inside, well, everyone except Kio…

"The Sunken Palace was once known as Flowing Castle of Loir," Kio explained, "Flowing Castle because even under the water, this castle was never breached by water. No matter how the waves ranged on and the pressure of the ocean, the castle stood its ground."

"If it was waterproof, what happened to it to make it a ruins now?" Zoe asked.

"No one knows exactly what happened, the only way to find out would be to talk to the dead." Kio replied grimly, "But it's amazing that even now, after such a catastrophe, some magic still remains in this castle, even if it is only a fragment making us able to breathe even under water."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the stone." Net suggested.

"Perhaps." Kio replied.

"If that is so, then this stone must really be quite powerful." Maria said.

"It's power is beyond what we can comprehend, that is why it is my mission to make sure that it goes to no one except these two." Kio explained pointing towards Takuya and Zoe.

Setting aside their wonder and their awe, the group continued on towards the deepest parts of the ruins where they believe the stone was being kept.

Deeper and deeper did they go, none of them knew what is in stored for them. The closer they got to their destination, the more eerie Takuya, Zoe and Kio began to feel. There seemed to be something – something that they could not explain, something that was wrong.

"Something is not quite right here." Kio voiced out making the group halt.

"Yeah, I feel something strange as well." Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Same here." Zoe said.

This made their three other companions confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maria asked, "I admit this place is pretty creepy, but I don't feel any weird vibes around here."

"Me neither. Are you sure you guys are okay?" Beta asked.

"We're fine." Zoe replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the powers that you guys posses." Net said, "That is a possibility, right?"

What Net had said really made Kio thinking, even though Takuya and Zoe had just shoved the premonition off as jitters of some sort. Kio decided that until he has no proof, he would keep the thought to himself, even when that idea alone seems to make the problem even worst.

It seemed as though it was forever before the group made it to the final stairway. With enough caution, they all descended down in pairs for fear that the ruins may collapse if they just dash down, that and the fact that their might be some sort of trap waiting for them. After all, this was once Loir, the most powerful castle in the whole of Cyber World.

When they have reached the bottom of the stairs, the group found themselves facing three different doors leading to three different locations. Each door has a weird writing engraved on them, writings that none of them knew how to read.

"Now what are we going to do?" Zoe asked, though she knew full well what they needed to do.

"Guess this means we have to choose a route and split up." Takuya said, "Now who goes with who?"

"I would like to go alone." Kio voiced out, after some deep thought. This of course, surprised everyone.

"What are you talking about, Kio?" Beta asked, "We have enough people to go in pairs."

"That won't be necessary for me, I can handle whatever danger I might face here by myself. You, Net and Maria however might need each others help." Kio said, "As for Zoe and Takuya, they will certainly work well together."

They were silent for a while. It was certain that Kio had made enough sense, after all, he was without a doubt, stronger than anyone else in the group, while Beta, Net and Maria were the weakest.

Nodding to the arrangement that Kio had decided for them, they began to pick the door that they would be entering. And it was Kio who chose first.

He decided to go with the far left room, not giving any reason to the others and without saying another word save 'Be careful', he went on ahead leaving the other two teams behind.

"I don't understand that guy," Takuya voiced out, "He decides things on his own then suddenly venturing off like that."

"He seems to know something that he does not wish to share with the rest of us." Beta said.

"Well, I guess we'll never know what he knows unless we ask him for ourselves." Zoe said, "Besides, we shouldn't talk bad about Kio, after all he has done to help us out."

What Zoe had said was true, so shaking the doubt off of their minds, the two remaining teams then went about on deciding which door to take which only took about a minute. Taking the middle door was the group composed of Beta, Net and Maria whilst the farthest door found on the right side was the one that Takuya and Zoe took.

Walking as agile and nimble as he could, but with the precaution needed, Kio began to follow the straight-forward path that was behind the door that he had chosen. The path was too direct, having only stairs that lead downwards with just enough light to enable one to see where one is going.

Even in the smallest details that he could see, Kio was definitely right that something was wrong – very wrong…

"This ruins is said to be ancient," he thought to himself, "If that is so, then why are there traces of someone being here even before me?"

There were definitely traces. One of these traces was immediately noticed by Kio just before he chose the far left door. His reason for choosing it? It was because the door was slightly opened, not too much to catch anyone's attention, especially if that 'anyone' isn't into observation. Another trace was that of the lights which were the candle-like things that were found on the walls of the pathway, they were all lit.

At first, Kio thought that having the lights lit up on an ancient ruins with unbelievable magical capabilities was a no-biggie, but after a while, he realized that perhaps it was a big deal.

"Even though their magic was strong since the place still contains a bit of magic, it is still unlikely that the magic is what is keeping the lights on." He had thought, and he was right, after confirming that there was no magic in there by concentrating as he felt the surroundings, what was there was someone…

He still has no idea as to who it could be, but judging from the energy he is picking up, it was somewhere deep inside the path that he had chosen.

There was a part of him that hoped that the path he had chosen would lead him to Alastaire, while another part hoped not. After all, who knows, this path might lead him to the Lightning Stone, and if his premonition of feeling someone in the same place as him was right, then there would also be a possibility that that someone would be wanting their hands on such a powerful stone.

"I cannot let that happen." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Beta's group was already having problems even though it was only a couple of minutes since they had taken the middle door.

"I told you to be careful!" Maria shouted in an annoyed tone.

"I was being careful!" Retorted a very annoyed Beta, "You were the one who pushed me!"

"Can you both stop arguing?" Net asked, almost like he was pleading. "We're already in enough trouble as it is, who knows what will happen if you guys keep on shouting at each other like that."

The two turned away from each other, both steaming with frustration. Leaving Net to sigh an exasperated sigh.

He was tired of all the bickering nonsense that the two older people with him were doing. Having fallen inside a pit which was made as a trap and having no way to climb out of it, they had certainly placed themselves in enough trouble as it is.

It was really pathetic having triggered a trap, after being hailed as the person who makes those kinds of traps back on their village, it was an embarrassing blow for Net, thankfully though no one was there save those two with him.

"We have to think of a way to get out of here, otherwise, we might end up as skeletons." Net thought to himself.

He could not understand as to why there was a trap at a place like that, inside the sunken palace.

"Maybe we could fly ourselves out of this pit." Beta voiced out his idea.

"Sure if we HAVE wings." Maria retorted.

"Well, for your information, we don't need wings to fly." Beta answered back, "Thanks to the power of the Gale Stone, we can fly."

"That's the problem, Beta." Net said cutting in on Beta and Maria's conversation before they started arguing again, "We don't have the Gale Stone, Zoe's the one who has it."

Beta cursed himself for not realizing that part of the plan. "Great, just great." He muttered, "Now what? We just wait around hoping that someone would come to our rescue? That's just pathetic."

"Well, there is one way." Maria finally voiced out a couple of seconds later, "But it could prove dangerous, even fatal if I make a mistake."

"We don't have any other choice." Net said, "We have to keep moving forward."

"If you insist." Maria said.

As Maria began to prepare their 'escape', Takuya and Zoe were speeding towards the end of the path that was behind their door. With Takuya dashing forwards as Cyber Agunimon and Zoe flying as Cyber Kazemon, the two was making progress.

"I hope the others are doing well." Cyber Kazemon said.

"Don't worry," the other Cyber Digimon said, "I'm sure their fine. Provided that Beta and Maria don't kill each other over some measly argument, they sure seem like they would do so if given an opportunity."

"Don't say that." Cyber Kazemon said, "But I have to agree, those two seem to have some history together."

"Makes you wonder what kind of history." Cyber Agunimon said.

Even beneath their seemingly undisturbed conversation, there was still something that was bothering both of them, and that was the fact that the place was very quite – eerie even.

"Do you think this is some sort of trap?" Cyber Agunimon voiced out his concern, "That maybe we should not have agreed on going as separate groups?"

"I don't know, Agunimon." Cyber Kazemon replied truthfully, "But I can't help but feel worried. Maybe we should de-digivolve back to our human forms and save our strength just in case."

"I think you're right."

And with that, the two Cyber Digimons stopped and de-digivolved back to Takuya and Zoe. After they have done so, they began to move on ahead once again.

Just then, a sudden explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Exclaimed Zoe.

"An explosion?" Takuya exclaimed at the same time.

At Kio's side, he also heard the explosion, "Are the others fighting or something?" He asked out loud, "What the hell are those guys up to?"

The explosion heard was Maria's idea of getting out. And that idea was of creating enough a dent for water to pass through thereby enabling them to float out of the pit.

"This is some idea!" Beta exclaimed over the roar of the water, "You may just have caused ourselves the success of our mission!"

"Well, failure is better than dying on that pit!" Maria retorted.

All Net could do was sigh.

Kio sighed, he could definitely hear water somewhere on the west, particularly at the direction of where Beta, Net and Maria were at. He sighed. They were definitely a team that should never have been created, as they were destructive.

Shaking the thought of what kind of trouble the three had gotten themselves into, Kio decided to move on and so did Takuya and Zoe.

It seemed like forever until both groups find themselves facing large doors.

"This is it." Kio thought to himself, "I can sense the weird energy on the other side of this door."

At Takuya and Zoe's side…

"There might be some sort of trap waiting for us over there." Takuya said, "Zoe, are you ready?"

Zoe nodded, summoning the Armlet of Wind once again she said, "Let's go."

Opening their side of the door, they immediately evolved themselves to their Cyber Digimon forms prepared for the worst.

At the same time, Kio had opened his side's door, he too was prepared for the worst.

"Welcome." Came a voice.

This made Kio alert even more, it was definitely not Takuya or the others.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Does that matter?" the voice asked.

Kio gritted his teeth. He felt that he have heard the voice before, but his memory was not with him.

In the meantime, Takuya and Zoe as Cyber Agunimon and Cyber Kazemon were greeted by someone that they both knew well…

…Alastaire…

"You!" Cyber Agunimon growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he replied, "I'm here for _this_."

And with that he showed them a stone that was shining light orange. The stone's shine, however was not that splendid, but even so, Cyber Agunimon and Cyber Kazemon both knew that it was the Lightning Stone that they were searching for.

"Give that to us!" Cyber Kazemon said, "It doesn't belong to the likes of you!"

"Oh really?" Alastaire retorted, "And you think you people are truly worthy of the stones' power?"

"Much more worthy than you'll ever be." Cyber Agunimon replied, "Besides, you won't be able to use it's power! Only we can use it!"

"Are you certain?" Alastaire asked. And as it on cue, the stone glowed a little bit brighter before Cyber Agunimon was thrown back by a whip of very strong shockwave.

"Agunimon!" Cyber Kazemon shouted.

"Now, who's unable to wield its power?" Alastaire asked almost shouting before laughing hysterically.

"How?" Cyber Agunimon asked as he was forced to de-digi-volve back into Takuya.

"Amazing isn't it? How the stone could choose someone like me? Someone that no one would ever thought would be deemed worthy." Alastaire said, "Now, all I have to do is acquire the other stones."

"We won't let that happen!" Cyber Kazemon shouted as she called out a powerful gust of wind and directed it to their enemy.

Unfortunately, Alastaire was faster and he was able to knock Cyber Kazemon back and force her to return back to being Zoe.

"Pathetic." Alastaire muttered, "But how lucky can I get, I get to acquire five stones with such ease."

Kio jumped back just to avoid attacks that were directed to him by his mysterious attacker which face was hidden by a worn out cloak.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" the mystery attacker asked, "Don't tell me that you are this weak!"

"Are you taunting me?" the Dark Knight asked, "If so, then you are gravely mistaken if I would fall for your taunts."

"You're only making our fight longer." He said, "Don't you care what happens to your friends?"

"What?" Kio asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You should have figured that out by now, after all, only you have the ability to sense Alastaire." Was the reply, "After all, you were blessed with the gift to seek out your prey."

"Alastaire? So that means, he really is here." Kio thought to himself, "And that must mean that either Beta's group or Takuya's group is facing him."

"What's wrong? Are you worried?"

Clenching his fist, he knew that whether it was Beta's or Takuya's group, he knew that if the enemy they were facing was as strong as this one, then, they would be in trouble. For that, he knew that he cannot waste any more time.

Stretching his right arm to the side, he summoned an Armlet that was quite similar to that of Takuya and Zoe's save some little differences. For one, it was quite dark in color and the crest engraved on it was neither that of the Fire or Wind Spirit…it was that of the Shadow.

The Appearance of the Shadow Armlet surprised his mysterious assailant, it was not something that anyone could have anticipated.

"You're right, I am worried." Kio replied, "That is why I have decided to end this little fight quickly now."

With that, a sudden burst of dark light emerged from the Shadow Armlet. And as the light continued to shine, his hand transformed slightly. It was not covered with black metal-like covering.

"Now I will show you a small amount of my power." Kio said, as he began to use his right hand to charge a small ball of compressed dark energy. "And the reason why I am called as the Dark Knight of Destruction."

There was silence, the kind of silence that usual tell you that the person you are talking to is beginning to become a little bit frightened.

Several seconds later, Kio had finished charging the ball of energy in the palm of his hand. He knew, that his enemy was now hiding. Perhaps this enemy knew just how powerful and feared the Dark Knight is. But even with his enemy doing its best to hide and conceal himself, Kio knew exactly where he was hiding, how wouldn't he? He has the power of associated with Darkness after all.

"It's pointless to hide yourself." Kio shouted, and without saying anything else, he hurled the concentrated dark energy ball towards a pillar to the east sending it off into a large enough explosion to destroy anyone standing behind it.

And sure enough, when he walked closer to inspect the pillar, he found the dead body of the mysteriously cloaked enemy. Taking the cloak off, he finally found out who it was, it was one of Alastaire's men that was with him when he arrived the first time to meet with Alastaire.

"I guess that's that." Kio muttered to himself, and without looking back any further, he dashed forwards towards the door on the other side of the room. The door that he figured would lead him to the central room.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Zoe were trying their best to dodge the attacks that would certainly put their mission – not to mention their life in jeopardy. An attack that would strip them of the stones that they had managed to achieve.

"Darn it," Takuya muttered to Zoe as they both dodged another fatal attack, "What are we suppose to do? Even with out Cyber Digimon forms, we still can't knock him back with that stone in his possession."

"Maybe that stone has a weakness, a weakness that we have to find out and find out soon." Zoe muttered back.

"What's wrong?" Alastaire shouted at them, "Is that all you both are capable to do?"

With those words said, Alastaire stretched forth his left had in the air, and from it erupted another long whip of thunder.

"I've grown tired of this little game," Alastaire said, "now it's time to finish it off."

And with that, he pointed towards the direction of where Zoe had moved towards. Takuya noticed it earlier, and without thinking twice, he jumped in the way. Instead of Zoe being the one squeezed to death by the Lightning Whip, it was Takuya.

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted as she saw what Takuya had just done.

Shouting because of the excruciating pain caused by being squeezed so tightly, Takuya was beginning to lose consciousness.

"That was stupid," Alastaire told him, "Jumping in the way to save some one when you could have easily saved yourself."

Mustering enough of his strength to talk, Takuya replied, "You're the one who is stupid if you only believe in saving yourself and thinking only of yourself!"

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted in a worried tone. Then thinking for herself, "Is there any way I can save him…someway to cut these chains of lighting that is binding him."

Alastaire smirked at how Takuya looked being bound by the lightning that he now controls. He was definitely enjoying the torment that he is giving to the Bearer of the Flame Spirit.

He was so caught up with Takuya that he did not notice Kio enter the room.

"Kio…" Zoe gasped as she saw him enter.

Kio did not need Zoe to say anymore, after all, he could see what was happening. But even with his strength, he has no power over lighting. Using the Armlet as a communicator, he told Zoe that.

"Then, what should we do?" Zoe asked in a low whisper, making sure that Alastaire would not notice.

"I can't do anything about it, but maybe the sword can." Kio replied.

"The sword?"

Zoe could see Kio nod, "Maybe you still have no memory of it, but the Spirit of Wind could summon a sword. Combine that with the Gale Stone and the Tsunami Stone, I am certain that you can wield it."

"What sword is that and how do I summon it?" Zoe asked, if this was the only way to save Takuya, then she would gladly do it without question.

"Just focus your mind on obtaining the Sword of Wind, and you can attain it." Kio replied, "But be quick as Alastaire has full control on this area what with the Lightning Stone in his hands."

Zoe nodded and she did what Kio had told him to do.

It took a while, but Zoe managed to do it. And with a swift movement thanks to the power that the Gale stone is giving her, she destroyed the connection of the water with Alastaire. This of course surprised Alastaire as Takuya was broken free of the Lightning Whip's grasp.

Gasping for air, and with his eyes blurry, Takuya looked over at Zoe who was now between him and Alastaire.

"Zoe?" Takuya gasped, then he noticed the sword in her hand, "That's…the Gale Sword, how did you?"

"Impossible." Alastaire muttered, "Nothing can cut ligthning."

"That's where you are wrong." Kio said as he appeared right behind Alastaire, "There is one way to cut lightning and that is by redirecting it at something else. And even with just a small amount of time, the Lighting Whip could easily be broken by the Gail Sword once it is combined with the Tsunami Stone."

"You!" Alastaire said as he saw Kio.

Zoe then went on to help Takuya, she knew that Kio could easily handle Alastaire.

"Takuya, are you okay?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded as he was still striving for some air after being squeezed like that. Zoe and Takuya then looked over at Kio and Alastaire who was now having a staring match, neither want to get the other out of his sight.

Seeing the angry looks on their faces, Zoe could not help but wonder what the history about those two is.

"Whatever it is, it really must be deep." Zoe thought to herself.

After a while, Alastaire smirked. And without saying any word, through something on the ground creating enough smoke to conceal himself as he make an escape. An escape which was unfortunately, successful, leaving Takuya, Zoe and Kio at the room…

Kio could only curse himself for letting him escape, as he looked over an opened door where Alastaire ran off to, he could only say, "I'll make sure to get you next time, this I swear."

To be continued…

A/N: Woohoo…a very long chapter. I didn't expect this chapter to turn out to be this long. Well, what's going to happen now? Now that Alastaire had managed to get for himself the Lightning Stone…well, that is one big question, ne?

Well, that's enough for now about Takuya and Zoe, next chapter will be back on the Digimon World…

Please note that I have made a mistake in one of the chapters in the past, the Tsunami Stone here is the Water Stone in the previews chapters. Hope that clears something up.

Please don't forget to review, okay? Well, that's enough for now, I'm pretty tired so once again, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out!


	33. Preparing For Battle

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Well, the third update since I've resumed writing at I hope you guys enjoy this Digital World chapter. I'll be expecting your reviews.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 31: Preparing For Battle

It was night time and the red moon was shinning brightly overhead of the Crystal Dome. Everyone was doing their own thing, making sure to try to at least relax themselves – a task that is pretty much harder than it seems. Tomorrow, they would be fighting their first battle, a challenge that was given to them by two of the Ultimagi Generals: the Water Guardian, Sea Serpentamon and the Wood Guardian, Grizzlimon.

'_This is your last warning to send those children back to the world that they had came from and abandon their futile mission' _ The letter addressed to Gennai had stated, _'If you do not wish to do so, then prepare yourself for a war battle on the day after the red moon appears. You have been warned.'_

It was apparent for Gennai that it was not a request, but rather an order. It was a straightforward challenge, if not, a straightforward order. He was perhaps the only person who is finding it hard to relax himself, not only is he in the lead of the defense, but also, the tactician of their small army.

"We're lucky that Koichi and Zudomon managed to find some allies," War Greymon said, "It is not easy to find that much allies ever since Metal Garurumon and the Ultimagi Guardians waged war on us."

"Yes, Zudomon has informed me of the numerous hardships that he and Koichi had to go through just to get them on our side." Gennai said, "But I cannot help but wonder if we really can win this war, we don't know what we're really up against. We don't know how powerful our enemies truly are."

"Neither did we knew that when we had our own share of fights way back in the past, and we fought along side humans as well." War Greymon said, "But even so, we managed to go through it all."

"I wonder if we can pull it off once again." Gennai wondered out loud.

Silence filled the air. Both of them knew the answer to that, and both of them knew not what to say any longer.

Meanwhile, Koichi and Koji were having their own discussions in the room that both of them have been sharing.

"It seems pretty quiet now, doesn't it?" Koji said as he made himself comfortable on his bed.

Koichi nodded from where he stood gazing at the red moon, "Yeah. Ever since the others went back to the real world, it seems that this whole place has turned quiet."

Koji sighed, Koichi had already told him just what really happened behind the scenes. Even now, he was still refusing to believe the possibility that their friends have a weak mind to be controlled so easily like that.

"Do you think that they are still being controlled right now?" Koji asked after some time.

Koichi shrugged. "I can't tell. Neither can Duskmon. They may be confused as hell as to why their back on the real world and wondering where the hell we are."

"So, have you told Gennai, yet?" Koji asked.

"No, not yet." Koichi replied as he looked over at his twin, "I am going to tell him later, I believe he is still talking with War Greymon."

Koji raised an eyebrow at him, "Why wait?" he asked.

Koichi sighed before answering his brother's query, "I'm still thinking of how to say it to him. I can't just go marching into his room then when we finally face, blurt it all out."

"That might have done us some good when you voiced what you saw when you saw it, Koichi." Koji said with all honesty, "It might have stopped the others from being sent back home."

Koichi could only bow down his head. He knew that what his twin said was true. Not only that, but, Yumi had also told him the same thing.

After a while, Koichi finally sighed as he also began to walk, "Fine, fine." Koichi said as he began to walk through the door, "I'll go and tell him already."

"That's better." Koji said giving a nod of approval, "That's the best thing you've thought of all day."

"Yeah, yeah." Koichi shouted back as he was already in the hallway.

He sighed as he made his way to Gennai's Room and he began to pull his thoughts together, thinking of what is the best and proper way to tell Gennai everything. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice Tommy and Terriermon running towards him as they both played tag.

Seconds later, there was a loud crash that seemed to have echoed in the hallway.

"Ouch, that hurts." The three groaned in unison.

"Tommy? Terriermon?" Koichi said, as he stood up and gave Tommy a hand in standing up, "Sorry about that, I didn't notice you guys."

"No biggie, Koichi." Tommy said grinning. "You seem to be thinking a lot now-a-days though."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Terriermon chimed in as he perched himself on top of Tommy's head.

Koichi scratched the back of his head, "Not really. Anyways, did you guys happen to pass by Gennai's room?"

Tommy and Terriermon began to think back for a while, after a short period of time, both of them nodded.

"Yeah, we did." Tommy replied, "War Greymon has just left the room when we did, we almost bumped into the big guy."

"Thankfully we didn't." Terriermon added, "It would have been like running into a big pile of rock or something like that. You know how HUGE War Greymon is."

"Oh, is that so." Koichi said, it was better for him if he would be talking with Gennai privately. "So, does that mean Gennai is alone in his room?"

"We think so." Tommy said, "Though, we can't be too sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's something very important I have to talk to him about." Koichi replied, "Well, I better be off then, see you guys later."

"Okay. See ya." Tommy and Terriermon replied as they continued on with their little game of tag.

Koichi nodded and began to head off his way as well.

After what seems like the longest walk he had ever had in his life, Koichi finally arrived in front of Gennai's room.

Mustering up his courage – and borrowing some from Duskmon, he faced the door and began to knock. A few knocks later and Gennai called for him to come in.

Entering the room, he went directly to Gennai and said, "I have something important to discuss with you Master Gennai."

"Oh?" Gennai replied, quite surprised by how serious Koichi looked at him, "And what might that 'something important' be?"

"It's about that time when the others decided to return back to our world." Koichi replied, '_This is it_.' He thought.

"Ah, that unfortunate event." Gennai said, sighing, "So, what is it, young Koichi?"

Taking one deep breath, Koichi told Gennai everything. From how he has been able to use Duskmon's power and abilities ever since his accident to the time when he, as Duskmon, almost got Yumi killed. From the time he is able to hear Duskmon's voice and reasoning to the time when he saw the silhouette that seemed to be controlling JP and the others when they suddenly decided to return to the Real World.

It was one long story-telling, one that seem to have drained him of his energy when he finished telling it.

"I see…" Gennai sighed after the story that Koichi had been telling him was over.

"I'm sorry," Koichi apologized in the end, "I should have done something about it, but I was just felt so weak and helpless at that time."

The older of the two men shook his head, "It isn't your fault so there is no need to apologize. Now I understand that weird energy that I have sensed from you."

"Are you saying that you sensed Duskmon, sir?"

Gennai nodded, "Perhaps, we can use this new ability of yours into some good use. With how you told the story concerning him, it seems that he is looking after your well being."

"My well being?" Koichi asked, he knew that Duskmon was listening in on their conversation, "I wonder if that is true."

"Well, no use dwelling in the past now, Koichi, so I suggest you let those past mistakes go. They are things that you can no longer change." Gennai said.

"Thank you, sir." Koichi bowed before leaving Gennai's room to head back to his and Koichi's own room and tell his twin brother what had happened.

When Koichi was out of the room, Gennai turned around and said, "You can come out now, Yumi."

With a sudden flash of light, Yumi appeared before Gennai.

"I guess you were right about that boy, Yumi." Gennai said, "He finally did have the courage to tell me everything, though I doubt it was really him talking."

"You seem to have mixed faith in him, Master." Yumi said as she sat down on one of the many couches available in the room.

"I have doubts, I admit." Gennai confessed, "But what I said to him is no lie, he seems the type of person who would not open up to others easily. The only people close to him that he finds himself at ease talking with is his brother and you. That's why I want you to look after him, he might very well be the one to make a miracle out of this trouble we have gotten ourselves into."

"Why do you say that, Master Gennai?" Yumi asked, she was confused.

Gennai began to remember some things in his past as he replied, "He just reminds me of someone I have known in the past."

The next day came.

Everyone in the Crystal Dome was awake even before the sun gave off its first rays of the day. They all knew that there was only a small chance of winning, and if they truly wish to win, they had to make sure to prepare themselves to the fullest.

The _Spirit Shinkers_ all made sure that they have enough energy to use the Digi-Spirits that they have in their possession. The Digimons that were with them also made sure that they are pumped up and ready to fight till death if needed be. Yumi and Gennai too were preparing in their own way, much like everyone else.

"Koichi," Koji said as they made their way to the meeting room where their tactics were to be discussed, "I don't think you should fight head on using your Digi-spirit."

Koichi was surprised at what Koji had just said and confused at that matter, "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I just meant that perhaps you being Duskmon is more powerful when you are at your top shape rather than just using him as a back up." Koji said, "After all, he is much stronger than Loweemon or Kaizer Leomon. And I should know, I have fought with him."

"You really think that, Koji?"

Koji nodded.

"But if I do that, then I wonder how everyone will react." Koichi said, "After all, they know Duskmon as the destroyer who allied himself with an evil such as Cherubimon. Won't they think of me as an enemy?"

"Perhaps we should consult Gennai for that." Koji said.

"Fine. But this time around, you'll do the talking."

To be Continued…

A/N: Well, not as long as the previous chapter but I'd say I deserve to give myself a pat to the back. Man, it hard working on this fanfic every late nights especially if there are still classes I have to attend to the next day. Thankfully, I have no classes tomorrow.

Well, the next chapters would be dwelling more on the Digital World Arc rather than the Cyber World's since apart from Takuya and Zoe as the main characters, Koichi and Yumi are the once who are sharing the spotlight with them.

Now that that's said, I hope to hear reviews from you guys. Well, as it is already getting late, I'll end it for now. So, until next time, this is Haru Glory saying, "PEACE" and signing out.


	34. When Darkness Revives

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Ah, another chapter. Well, as I've said before, this chapter would be focused on the Digi-World. So, without further delay, here is the 32nd chappy, enjoy! Don't forget to review after reading, okay?

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 32: When Darkness Revives

Everyone was ready, they stood in the clearing. They seem to be the first ones in the designated area of battle, although they knew full well than to let their guard down and relax. They knew how wars are fought – no side does not cheat or have tricks down their sleeves.

Everyone felt so tense, the feeling that even breathing seemed so hard to do. It was neither a pleasurable experience nor a memory that any of them would wish to remember after the battle – if they were still alive, that is.

For the four remaining _Spirit Shinkers_, it was a whole new experience. For Erika, it was not something she would have imagined herself into.

"I don't understand what is happening," she had told the others hours before. "Didn't you guys said you all have won the war that had erupted before?"

Koji nodded along with the others, "We had won the war before, but that was only against Kerpymon at first, then against the Royal Knights and Lucemon. We had the whole Digi-World backing us up. It is very different now."

"Yeah." Tommy said, "First off, we were able to summon Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon and secondly, we are the enemies of the Digi-World and not its saviors."

"Kaiser Greymon? Magna Garurumon?" Erika asked.

Koichi nodded and explained, "They're the second highest form that the _Spirit Shinkers_ can summon. Takuya who transforms into Kaiser Greymon uses the elements associated with his element while Koji who transforms into Magna Garurumon uses the other five elements. To be able to summon them both, we had to convert our spirits and made it one with them, but without Takuya and the others, we won't be seeing those two Digimons any time soon."

Their conversation was put to a halt when Gennai along with Yumi joined them. They had the look in their eyes that seem to be saying that they were not suppose to do what they were doing.

"You guys should stay alert, we never know when the enemy will actually strike and from which direction." Yumi told them.

"We are alert, Yumi." Koji said, "This is as alert as we can be, considering the fact that even our aerial intelligence and surveillance team doesn't even see anything yet for even a mile away."

"You can never be too certain that they are THAT dependable, Koji." Gennai said, "They, as digimons have their limits."

"Do you know something that we don't know, Master Gennai?" Tommy asked as he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Only as much as this, the enemy is already in the perimeter." Gennai replied.

This of course surprised and confused the _Spirit Shinkers._ They did not expect nor know how it was that Gennai knew of such things. With surprise and confusion came doubt…

"How is it that you know that Master?" Koichi asked, his eyes turning crimson once again for he felt that something was amiss.

With Koichi's eyes turning crimson, everyone who knew of his secret knew that he was once again using Duskmon's sight to see if this really was the Gennai that he knew of, no puppeteers and all. They knew then that he was doubting.

"You don't need to use THAT, Koichi." Yumi assured him, "Master Gennai isn't stabbing us in the back if that is what you all are thinking. There are just some…precautionary steps that he took while most of us were resting away our days."

"Precautionary Steps?" Koji asked, he too was doubting.

Gennai nodded, he then signaled them all to keep their voices down as he began to tell them how he had managed to knew of such thing.

He told them how he had secretly placed some of their fighters amongst the enemy's ranks and how most of them are under the orders of the two guardians. He told them how he had asked of them to do some things for him to ensure of their victory, how they would win by the plan that he had laid out for them. And he told them how things would most certainly end up if all would go according to plan, especially if none of their men are found to have been mixed with the enemy.

When Gennai was through explaining, everyone who was there and who heard what he just told them was awed. They did not expect him to think like a true tactician, and by how he had said it, it seemed that it really was possible for them to win in what a lot of people would think to be a hopeless situation.

But there was still one question on their mind, a question that it was Erika who brought up. "But if that is the case, how are we suppose to know who are on our side and who are our enemies?"

"They would flee the ranks of our enemies just before the battle begins if all would turn out as planned, so when the battle starts, we can be sure that there aren't anyone from our side to get caught up with our own attacks." Yumi explained.

"Their only job is to make sure that there would be some sort of panic happening on the other side while trying to get some of our enemy's forces to switch sides." Gennai added, "They will then give us the signal when their job is done and that signal would also be the signal for us to charge through the enemy lines."

"So we really must wait as things unfold from this battle on." Tommy said.

"That's basically what this campaign strategy is all about." Gennai nodded, "You see, even with the resources and armed forces we managed to gather thanks to Koichi and Zudomon's efforts, we are still not enough to truly meet the enemy head on and all though this tactic would seem quite dirty, we do not have a choice on the matter if we hope to win. And for Takuya and Zoe's sake, we must."

"That reminds me, I wonder how those two are doing." Koji thought out loud.

"Same here." Chimmed Tommy and Koichi.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them that much, as far as I know, they have had a lot of valuable help from someone that my brother sent for them." Yumi said in a tone with out most confidence.

"Someone?" Koji, Koichi and Tommy asked in unison.

Just before Yumi could say any more information on the matter, a ball of fire shot up in the distance. Gennai quickly got into his feet and with a sudden gesture with his hands, ordered for the trumpet to be sounded, sounding the beginning of their assult.

"I guess that's the signal that Master Gennai was talking about." Erika muttered loud enough for the others to here.

And without saying another word, the _Spirit Shinkers_ brought out their D-Tector Digivices and began digivolving to whichever form they found to be the strongest for them.

**Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

**Calamarimon!**

**Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

**Korikakumon!**

**Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

**Loweemon!**

**Double Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

**Jet Silphimon!**

**Double Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

**Beowulfmon!**

"I hope that this works." Korikakumon said as he remembered what had happened before when their attacks were neutralized by whatever powers their enemies now possess. "I don't think I would like our allies to see us running like a bunch of idiotic cowards."

"Don't worry, Korikakumon," Jet Silphimon said, she too had the same confident tone as Gennai, "Master Gennai had brought something along that will surely make our attacks work."

"Another ingenious plan by the Master?" Calamarimon asked.

Jet Silphimon nodded, "You can say that, but he told me that the item he had brought had yet to be tested if it truly works so…"

"Great…" Loweemon muttered, "There goes our confidence."

"Don't say it like it's already been proven unusable, Loweemon." Beowulfmon said as he summoned his two large swords as he saw that most of their allies were beginning their charge.

Loweemon sighed summoning his spear, "What else can I say, Beowulfmon…it is as if our fate now lies in whatever plan Gennai has up his sleeves…and I was hopping this was going to be an easy battle."

"Really, Loweemon, you should know better." Korikakumon said as he too called forth his twin ax that fell right before him from the sky.

"To tell you guys the truth, I'm kind of nervous, after all this is my first real war battle." Calamarimon said as she too summoned her own weapon which happened to be two whips. "But at the same time, there's a voice inside of me that seems to tell me how to do it."

"Well, just call it experience," Gennai said as he walked towards the reincarnated Ancient Digimons, "But for now, I am afraid that you five need to wait a bit longer before going on ahead to fight."

"Wait?" They all asked in unison, surprised.

"Why is it that we need to wait, Master Gennai?" Jet Silphimon asked.

Gennai then pointed towards where a large tent stood, "Because, the de-neutralizer is still not ready. It will take some time for it to be ready, and as your attacks won't work on the enemies which have been blessed by the guardian's power and by the mysterious power that Koichi felt, it would be useless to drain your energy fighting without even giving a little bit of scratch at your enemies."

What Gennai had said did had a point and the _Spirit Shinkers_ knew it. So, they stood their ground as their allies fought making sure to buy enough time.

As they waited, ready to fight, deep within Loweemon, Koichi and Duskmon were having a debate as Loweemon was in some kind of trance unnoticeable to his allies.

"I don't care what that old man says, Koichi." Duskmon said, "We are already wasting our energy standing around here doing nothing. Don't you care what happens to the other digimons who are fighting a battle that _we_ should be the ones fighting at?"

"Duskmon, it's not that simple." Koichi reasoned out, "You knew what happened before, the attacks that I inflict doesn't have any damage at our enemies at all."

"I know that and I have not forgotten about it, that's why I suggest you de-digivolve and use _ME_ instead." Duskmon said.

"Use you? You mean the Digi-spirit of Tainted Darkness?" Koichi asked.

"When you say it you make it sound like I'm a bad guy."

"Well, technically, you were a bad guy, remember?" Koichi said, "You almost killed my brother and my friends."

"Correction, my dear friend, WE almost killed them." Duskmon said, "Anyhow, I have given you control over me, so why don't you just trust me and let me help. I am aching to fight."

Loweemon was snapped back into his senses when a sudden explosion occurred not to far from where there are Baby and In-Training type Digimons helping and roaming about in their camp. The explosion sent most of them flying, scattering the little Digimons about, wounded and some even dead.

"No!" Loweemon shouted, as the others were shocked at who could do such a thing.

From over the distance, far from where the battle was ensuing, Loweemon and the others saw and heard someone laughing, as if he had just seen the most interesting spectacle that had ever happened.

Loweemon could only see the silhouette of this being, but just by looking at it, he knew at that instant who it was…

"Grizzlymon…" Loweemon growled.

"Grizzlymon?" Beowulfmon asked, "Are you sure that he caused that explosion?"

"He's here already?" Jet Silphimon added.

"I don't know if he was the one who caused it, but I am certain that it is him just over there by the forest." Loweemon replied.

With that, Loweemon began to walk forward…

"So, you are going to charge the enemy now, are you, Koichi?" Duskmon asked from deep within Koichi's mind.

"I cannot allow him to do that again, those are just Baby and In-Training Digimons, they don't know how to fight yet, and still, he…" Loweemon muttered, low enough that no one heard what he was saying.

"Loweemon, where do you think you're going?" Korikakumon asked as he saw that Loweemon was beginning to move.

"Isn't it obvious?" Loweemon asked, there was a deep growl in his voice, "I'm going to pummel that damn Grizzlymon to the ground."

"Loweemon, that's insane, you can't fight like that." Calamarimon said, "We can't fight at the moment, remember? We have to wait for…"

Just then Loweemon cut him, "If you are going to say that we can't fight because our attacks don't work…then, I tell you, If Loweemon and Kaizer Leomon's attacks don't work, then…"

Loweemon began to transform at that moment, darkness eminating from his armor, transforming it and his weapon, as he continued on speaking, "then I will fight as Duskmon!"

With that, the darkness clouding his armor dispersed and there stood Duskmon wielding his crimson-colored blade. He did not turn to look at the expression on the other's faces, instead, he charged head on, hacking, slashing and piercing at whoever stood in his way, but at the same time making sure not to hit any of his allies.

He had just one thing in his mind…

…and that is to KILL…

To be continued…

A/N: Well, another chappy done. Our Prelims for this trimester is coming up, and it would be next week so, more or less, I would not be able to update next week. I'll try to post two chapters though.

The next chapter would still revolve around the Digi-world, I can pretty much say that this fanfic would be longer than its prequel. Anyway, I hope you guys would review on this chapter.

On the side note, I am currently working on a website that will be COT-based, though I'm lacking on the graphics department so for the meantime, news on my fanfics (and other works) would be posted on my blog, for those interested, I'll be posting the link soon, once I get it up and running.

Anyways, that just about wraps this chapter up. This is Haru Glory saying, "PEACE" and signing out! Take care everyone and see you on the next chapter!


	35. What Lies Beneath the Tainted Heart 1

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By: Haru Glory

A/N: Well, here's another Digital World chapter for all you guys out there. I'm quite in a hurry so I would not be writing any much in this Author's note section. I'll write important stuff on the End Note, so without further hindrance, read on and enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 33: What Lies Beneath the Tainted Heart (Part I)

A loud cry from numerous Digimons rang throughout the battlefield. Those who fought alongside the Guardians of The Ultimagi, were beginning to lose their number far more faster than those who were fighting along with the _Spirit Shinkers_. Several Digimons could be seen running for their lives in _his_ presence.

Death was not new in his sight. He had seen many fall before him, even when he was once known as Ancient Sphinxmon. His crimson eyes have always and will always see the deaths of others – this he had accepted, it was a curse, though one that he had outgrown.

Explosions erupted everywhere. He did not care as to how many perished before the awesome strength that he possess, all he cared about was putting a stop to Grizzlymon.

Inside of him, Koichi could not understand. It wasn't really him who was controlling the tainted one. But it seems, that Duskmon had surely managed to minimize wreaking destruction and bringing death to their enemies. He knew that it would not be wise to mentally talk with his 'alter-ego', but he also knew that he must do so…

"Duskmon, do you really have to kill every single enemy that you meet?" he asked.

"If it would make it faster to meet with Grizzlymon, then I would certainly kill as much even more." The Digimon replied.

"I…I can't take anymore of those screams." Koichi said, "I know I allowed you to take control, but this is too much."

"For someone who have received the spirit of _he who is called the Deathbringer_, you certainly don't seem to be capable of truly harnessing it."

This confused Koichi.

As the young bearer of the Spirit of Darkness was confused, Duskmon continued on his rampage against the enemies that they were facing. As he did so, Beowulfmon, Korikakumon, Calamarimon, and Jet Silphymon was running after him amidst the chaos that had ensued thanks to the panic of Grizzlymon's forces.

"What has gotten into him to even choose to transform into Duskmon?" Korikakumon asked, he was panicked like the rest of them.

"I don't know anything about this 'Duskmon', but by the looks of it, you guys don't seem to like him all that much." Calamarimon said as she also rushed through the waters passing their allies while at the same time fighting some of the enemy Digimons that decided to cut her off.

"We already explained to you guys before right, but to make it shorter as this is NOT the time for this, he used to be our enemy…trying to kill us and all while he was working with Kerpymon." Beowulfmon said.

"Quit it you guys, I don't think Koichi choose any of this to happen." Jet Silphymon began to explain her theory, "I think that maybe something triggered it, some kind of emotion."

"An emotion?" the others asked in unison.

And with that, Jet Silphymon began to explain as they all made their way towards Duskmon.

_Even before there was a Digi-Spirit of Darkness, there was Ancient Sphinxmon. We all know who he is, he is the one of the Ancient Ten that holds the power of Darkness, he is also one of the ten who created the Digital World. Ancient Sphinxmon is also known as the Ancient Phantom Beast Digimon with the power over darkness, the 'Death-Bringing Beast of Darkness', as the whole Digi-world know him to be. He was known to be such since he had witnessed many deaths – one after the other, with that crimson pair of eyes of his._

_During that time, there was no tainted spirit, there wasn't even a human or a beast spirit of darkness as the Ancient Ten was still themselves. But to be able to seal the evil Lucemon, the Ancient Ten had to make a sacrifice, and that sacrifice caused them all their power. They used their own data, before they died, to create the Spirits that would summon the Ten Legendary Warriors when the time comes. When the spirits were created, they were then given to the Three Great Angels. Seraphimon kept the Digi-Spirits of Wind and Light, Ophanimon guarded the spirits of Flame, Ice and Thunder, while Cherubimon was left to protect the remaining spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness._

_The spirit of Darkness was then, not tainted. But when Cherubimon decided to wage war against Seraphimon, Ophanimon and the Human-type Digimons – when his love for Ophanimon and jealousy over Seraphimon blinded him to fall prey to Lucemon's trap, that was when the evil part of Ancient Sphinxmon revealed itself._

_Death, Hatred, Jealousy, Loneliness, and Fear gave birth to the tainted spirit of darkness. It was the same feelings that Cherubimon – which had then turned into Kerpymon felt, and these feeling were used by Lucemon for his own evil purposes._

_Knowing how the tainted digi-spirit originated, I can give you all a theory. Seeing the death of those Baby and In-Training type Digimons at the hands of Grizzlymon must have triggered a deep hatred in the heart of Koichi who now possess the spirit of Ancient Sphinxmon. This deep hatred caused him to fear for the sake his allies and he was forced to remember the lonely times that he was still alone. Even without jealousy, those four strong feelings that link to darkness must have made him transform to Duskmon and allow Duskmon to do what he is doing right now._

"If that is the case," Beowulfmon said, "If he is now thinking of ending this war battle quickly, then he may use the regret that the other digimons are feeling, and turn it into dark energy."

"He can do that?" Calamarimon asked, quite surprised at everything she had heard so far.

Beowulfmon nodded, "That or he will just hack and slash his way through. Honestly, even with the speed we all have right now, he sure has gotten far since we can't still catch up to him."

"Maybe we should just let him do what he wants." Korikakumon voiced out his thoughts.

"What did you just say?" Jet Silphymon asked, surprised, "We can't let him do that, who knows what is happening to Koichi right this moment."

Silence filled them as they were met with a number of Digimons blocking their path. It was as if something, some powerful force was stopping them all from reaching Duskmon. As if something was letting Duskmon do what he wants, a higher power what not.

"Damn, what's going on here?" Beowulfmon asked, "Shouldn't there be a lot less enemies? Duskmon should have taken care of most of them."

"Their truly trying our patience!" Jet Silphymon shouted as she, using her windmill-looking weapon created a whirlwind and hurled it at the battalion of enemies blowing most of them away as she shouted, "ULTRA TURBULENCE!"

"You certainly are all worked up now, Jet Silphymon, you kind of remind me of Zoe..." Korikakumon said as he too attacks with his twin axes, Oji and Eji, firing a blast of ice and shaped like an arrow, shouting, "AVELANCHE AXES!" clearing another row of enemies.

From where she was floating at, Calamarimon withdrew into her shell and started to rotate, while she was doing so, she said, "Really, where are all these enemies coming from." Then shouting the name of her attack, "TITANIC TEMPEST", strike one enemy after another, thinning the numbers of the numerous Digimons that were blocking their path.

"Geez, and here I was thinking you don't really mind Koichi turning into Duskmon again." Beowiulfmon said as he shouted, "CLEANSING LIGHT!" firing missiles and rays of light at the remaining opponents that were them blocking their path.

"And here we were thinking that you were calming down a bit, Beowulfmon." Jet Silphymon said as they began their dash towards Duskmon who was at that point already just a couple of meters away from Grizzlymon, who was, in turn, beginning to send most of his bodyguards, if not all, to cut Duskmon off and make his escape.

Duskmon seeing this shouted, "Oh no you don't, Grizzlymon!", then with the small amount of regret he had accumulated, he turned it into dark energy, and from the eyeball-like protrusion around his body and from the palm of his hands, began projecting energy beams attacking all that were beginning to charge towards him, clearing him of the path straight towards Grizzlymon. "Now, isn't that convenient, Koichi?" Duskmon asked telepathically.

"Duskmon, I know we have to put a stop to those like Grizzlymon, but should we really have to deal with the others?" Koichi asked, there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He knew what had to be done, which was to kill Grizzlymon, but he was not sure whether it was right to kill those that Grizzlymon had ensnared.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, Koichi." Duskmon said, "If you want to stop now and revert back to Loweemon, then just tell me and I will let you do so, but are you sure you can do what it is that must be done?"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Koichi asked, confused even more.

As he continued to make his way towards Grizzlymon who had seen that there is no other way to survive the war that he had put himself into but fight, Duskmon began to explain things in his point of view towards Koichi.

"You…no, WE, are the reincarnation of the Ancient Phantom Beast of Darkness, Ancient Sphinxmon. As such, we have a duty to fulfill and that is to put an end to those who wish to wreck havoc in the land."

"But aren't we…doing that just now? And you did fight against the protector of the Digital World back then under Kerpymon's orders."

"That is another matter, I had no real control on that matter. Above all else, it was Kerpymon and Lucemon who was controlling me, much like how the Royal Knights were controlled."

"Why is it? You are the tainted spirit…why do you care about stopping 'darkness' as you put it?"

Duskmon was silent for a while, before he said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you what was my true purpose…"

Silence…

"My true purpose was to follow what Ancient Sphinxmon had originally wanted when he was still alive. Ancient Sphinxmon was the strongest among all the Ancient Ten, that the only other Ancient who can match his power was Ancient Garurumon. He knew that with the Ancient Beast Digimon of Light around, he could not achieve his goal, which was to rule over the whole Digital World."

To be continued…

A/N: Dun, dun, dun, duuun….

What an unveiling of secret, ne? Who would have thought that?

Well, This would be a two part special so, a lot more of Duskmon's secret (as well as Ancient Sphinxmon's secrets would be unveiled. So, Koichi fans would have to wait for that. Also, just so everyone knows I have created a Blogsite for the CoT series. Look at the Chronicles of Time Forums for more information on that. Also, don't forget to review okay? It is what really drives me to write.

With all that said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Ja ne!


	36. What Lies Beneath the Tainted Heart II

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, here's the highly anticipated part 2 of Duskmon's secrets being unveiled.

Hope you guys enjoy this and please keep on supporting my works!

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 34: What Lies Beneath the Tainted Heart (Part II)

_Previously on Chronicles of Time: Cyber World…_

"_You…no, WE, are the reincarnation of the Ancient Phantom Beast of Darkness, Ancient Sphinxmon. As such, we have a duty to fulfill and that is to put an end to those who wish to wreck havoc in the land."_

"_But aren't we…doing that just now? And you did fight against the protector of the Digital World back then under Kerpymon's orders."_

"_That is another matter, I had no real control on that matter. Above all else, it was Kerpymon and Lucemon who was controlling me, much like how the Royal Knights were controlled."_

"_Why is it? You are the tainted spirit…why do you care about stopping 'darkness' as you put it?"_

_Duskmon was silent for a while, before he said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you what was my true purpose…"_

_Silence…_

"_My true purpose was to follow what Ancient Sphinxmon had originally wanted when he was still alive. Ancient Sphinxmon was the strongest among all the Ancient Ten, that the only other Ancient who can match his power was Ancient Garurumon. He knew that with the Ancient Beast Digimon of Light around, he could not achieve his goal, which was to rule over the whole Digital World."_

"What?" Koichi exclaimed, "Are you saying that you are going to use me to achieve that purpose?"

"Let me finish before you react you brat." Duskmon said in annoyance, he had always hated it when others cut him off.

"Sorry, geez…"

"As I was saying. It was not Lucemon nor Kerpymon who created me and Valgamon. It was Ancient Sphinxmon. He knew that only the true spirit of darkness that can disperse darkness would be revived by his power so he secretly created two other spirits and hid it within the True Spirit of Darkness. He knew that these tainted spirits would be a lot stronger than the ordinary spirits that the others would create, it would have an even greater power than that of the True Spirits, as such, he planted within the tainted spirits the dream that he knew he would never gain as Ancient Sphinxmon. Lucemon knew of the Ancient Phantom Beast's secrets and used it to his advantage, completely sealing away the True Spirit and embedding in you the tainted spirits."

"Wait a minute, so Ancient Sphinxmon was evil?" Koichi asked.

"Not completely evil." Duskmon continued, "During the ancient times, it was Lucemon who governed all, and during that time when Ancient Sphinxmon lived, he saw how corrupted Lucemon was and thought that it was the Ancient Ten who should rule, when Ancient Garurumon learned of Ancient Sphinxmon's beliefs, he did not agree to it since Ancient Garurumon was the ancient who always stuck to the rules no matter what. He only changed his perception on Lucemon when he saw for himself the corruption of the once holy Digimon. So you see, he did not view his goal as evil, he merely thought that it would save the Digital World. He foresaw how things would eventually end up without a stern and strong willed leader, and as he believed himself to be such, he thought it was his destiny, and the destiny of the one who would receive his spirit."

"Destiny? Are you saying that's your destiny?" Koichi asked.

"I used to believe it was especially when I was still under the dark influence of Lucemon and Kerpymon." The Dark one voiced out honestly, "Until now, I still think that way, even just a little. I would not let it cloud my thoughts for now, I just thought that you should know, to make things clear between us."

"It doesn't make anything clear, it just made me a bit more distant with you." Koichi said, "I am still unsure whether you really have changed."

"Tsk, you should learn to trust me since that would also be trusting yourself." Duskmon said, "But we'll continue this discussion after we kill off that Grizzlymon fellow."

Koichi kept silent, and decided to let Duskmon do whatever he wants, he figured the others would hate him for this, as killing one of the protectors was not the plan.

"…And neither was making the younger Digimons fight and die like that." He thought for himself.

Outside Koichi's mind, Duskmon and Grizzlymon had finally came face to face with each other.

If Grizzlymon was scared, he did not show it. Instead, in his face there was a smile plastered on it. If Grizzlymon was just acting, he was really doing well…

"So, I finally got a chance to meet face to face with the well known Prince of Darkness, Duskmon himself." Grizzlymon said. "What an honor."

"I would have said that I was flattered, but if its just you who said it, I'm not." Duskmon said, readying his sword, "But you should be honored to fall by my blade."

From the distance, the four other _Spirit Shinkers_ could well see that Duskmon and Grizzlymon were already facing each other.

"Guys, we should definitely hurry!" Jet Silphymon said as she began to fly faster, "We cannot allow Duskmon to kill Grizzlymon!"

"I guess now is the time that speed is truly crucial." Beowulfmon said…

**Slide Digivolution!**

**Kendo Garurumon!**

As Beowulfmon transformed into Kendo Garurumon, the high-speed Digimon he shouted "HOWLING STAR" and with the Wing Blades on his back, Kendo Garurumon plunged forward faster than the speed of light, slicing most enemies who were on the other sides of him.

"If that's the case, then…"

**Slide Digivolution!**

**Kumamon!**

"Then I could move faster than Korikakumon!" Kumamon said, and with that he rode his snowboard which was, as he had said, much faster than Korikakumon running about, rampaging while most of the time, chanting a prayer for a fallen enemy.

"I'll let you guys go on ahead," Calamarimon said, "the way I see it, it would be impossible for me to catch up to you guys anymore, I'll just stay here and stop any enemy from catching up with you."

The others nodded and went on their way.

On the meantime, Duskmon's blades were already causing problems for Grizzlymon. But even as the protector managed to fight back, he could sense that there was really something amiss.

"How?" Grizzlymon asked, "How could it be possible for you insolent fools to attack our troops? We should be invincible!"

"Then I guess we should be thankful for whatever contraption it was that Gennai set to aide us in this battle." Duskmon said.

"Gennai?" Grizzlymon asked as he jumped back, "You speak of that old man keeper of the Crystal Dome?"

Duskmon, instead of answering the query thrown at him, launched forward – his blades ready for the kill.

There was no escaping now, Grizzlymon knew of it and so did the others. But as if luck was on the side of those who were against the reincarnation of the Ancient Ten, a powerful blast of water hit Duskmon sending him flying backwards and landing in the middle of Kumamon and Kendo Garurumon.

"What the heck was that?" Kumamon asked as Duskmon crash-landed right before him.

"Do not think for even a second that we, the Protectors, would let Grizzlymon fight this battle alone!" Came a woman's voice.

"Dammit!" Duskmon said as he was helped to his feet by the small bear digimon, "I was so close!"

"Are you alright, Duskmon?" Kendo Garurumon asked.

"Yes." The Dark One replied, "But who did that?"

"Have you forgotten the challenge given to your side? That Grizzlymon and I would be fighting against your 'army'."

And with that, from the nearby river, erupted a half-human, half-serpent digimon – Sea Serpentamon!

"Darn, we forgot all about that!" Calamarimon said as she heard the uproar.

There was a smirk on Sea Serpentamon's face, as if telling them that they are no match for her prowess. It irritated Duskmon, he was already close in attaining revenge for their young comrades you died without a fight.

Gripping his swords even tighter, Duskmon began to walk forwards.

That was when Beowulfmon grabbed him by the arms and whirled him around.

"Stop rampaging about, Duskmon!" Beowulfmon said in a stern manner as every Digimon around them continued on fighting. "Have you forgotten what we came here to do?"

Silence as Duskmon eyed Beowulfmon, even more annoyed.

"We didn't come here to start a full-scale war," Beowulfmon said, "We came here to make sure no more innocent lives suffer!"

"And that is why I will kill Grizzlymon and that Sea Serpentamon!" Duskmon growled.

"Are you being an idiot? Wake up, Koichi!" Beowulfmon shouted, which made Kumamon peer over to what was happening between the two, "If you went on and kill two of the ten protectors, what do you think will happen next? Do you honestly believe that that will solve our problems?"

"And what do you want me to do, Koji?" Duskmon asked, "Sit and wait around as more of the younglings die?"

"Even more will die with you rampaging about! Control yourself!"

"Even more are dying right now as you are in my way!"

"Don't be such an idiot!" Beowulfmon shouted, "Koichi, why are you acting this way? Look, if you want to take revenge for those younglings, then I suggest you free these two protectors from whoever is controlling them?"

"Free them?"

"Don't you remember? You were the ones who said you saw someone manipulating the JP and the others, then maybe…"

"…that someone is manipulating Grizzlymon and Sea Serpentamon as well!" Added Kumamon who had rejoined the others.

"Open up your eyes and see what is really happening, see what lies beyond the rage that you feel!" Beowulfmon said.

Inside the mind of Duskmon, Koichi could see the sense in what his brother said…

"We should give it a try, Duskmon." Koichi said.

Duskmon nodded.

And with that, he viewed the surroundings in a different way. And sure enough, he could see what looks like thin strands of threads, threads made of shadows.

There were threads that were connected to the Digimons that they were fighting against, some thin, others, like in Grizzlymon and Sea Serpentamon were thicker, much, much thicker.

"I see it." Duskmon said.

"See what?" Kumamon asked, "Do you see whose controlling them?"

"No." Duskmon replied, "Just what is used to control them. It looks like threads made of shadows, each connected with the others. The shadows on Grizzlymon and Sea Serpentamon are much thicker than those on their minions."

"Then it looks like we found a way to win this thing without causing any more casualties," Beowulfmon said as he called forth his blade. "the only question is, how do we do it?"

To Be Continued…

Well, that takes care of this chapter. It took me a while to upload it because of all the school work and me being elected as a member of the student council…

Anyways, this chappy may seem a bit short to you all, but hopefully, the next one will be much longer. I will try to upload it sometime this coming week or even this coming weekend if possible.

Oh well, it's getting late, so until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out.

P.S

Please pray for Lebanon and Israel, may their fighting be put to a stop so that no more casualties and innocent lives may suffer.


	37. Believe Awaken! Koichi's Elemental Sword

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Well, after managing to squeeze writing this fanfic into my very, very tight schedule. But before anything else here is an answer to the query concerning Koichi:

Well, first and foremost, we all know what happened in the series – Koichi's past, I mean. We all know, for a fact, that Koichi has tried to repay the kindness that the others had showed him and that he continued to blame himself for what had happened in the past. Because self-pity is bounded by the dark side, so too does Koichi battle himself regularly because he still have a side of him that pities himself…Well, that's how it goes in this story, don't know about other fanfics related to him though.

With that said, I know you all are dying to read this next chapter so without further ado, here's the 35th chapter, please enjoy.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 35: Believe and Awaken! The Koichi's Elemental Sword!

"Tsunami Destroyer!"

"Ground Rush!"

The two guardians shouted, their attacks aimed towards the four spirit shinkers who were already reaching their limit. They have been fighting against the two guardians for more than an hour now, and it seems that they just might be in a pinch already.

Although Duskmon could very well see the strings of shadow that bound the two guardians and the rest of their enemies, the spirit shinkers could not destroy the strings with the weapons that they possessed. It was as if a very strong force was hindering their weapons from causing damage to the said strings.

As the attacks rushed forth to meet them, Korikakumon, Beowulfmon and Duskmon all dodged their way, leaving the other digimons to feel the wrath of the guardian's attacks. Calamarimon however, was not near where the attack hit as she was dealing with the other sea-type digimons that were making their way to their camp side.

"That was a close one." Korikakumon said as he landed with a loud thud crushing some of their enemies in the process.

"I don't understand," Duskmon said as he landed softly on a large branch of tree. "My weapon should have been enough to destroy those strings."

"Could it be that you're not attacking it right?" Beowulfmon asked as he too landed on a large branch of tree to the opposite of Duskmon.

"Not attacking it right?" Duskmon asked, "What are you saying, I just had to slash it right? Besides, your sword did no such damage on it as well."

"True, but maybe theirs a secret on how to destroy it."

"Guys, I don't really think we have that much time to talk about it, if we need to figure something out, we need to do it quick, these guys won't hold back in attacking us." Korikakumon voiced out.

Duskmon and Beowulfmon both nodded and jumped back down.

Meanwhile, not too far from where they are, Gennai could very well see what was going on. He could not understand why the _Spirit Shinkers_ were not attacking.

"I wonder if there is a problem…" Gennai voiced out.

Calamarimon and Jet Silphymon could also see that Korikakumon and the others were just dodging about. They knew that there has to be something wrong. At that point, Jet Silphymon remembered the strings.

"They must be figuring out a way to destroy it by now," she muttered to herself as she blasted another group of enemies into smithereens. "But at the rate their going, they won't be able to figure out a way to do so."

Just then, something hit her. Something that had happened in the future where she had came from:

_It was just your everyday, ordinary morning. Yumi and her twin brother were having a picnic at Koji's mansion. It had been a while since everything went back to normal, or as normal as things could be. And everyone was happy about it._

_They were chatting about a lot of things, about how he and Katsuya had helped restore the world to how it was. As their discussion lingered on that topic, Yumi remembered something, something that she had meant to ask the first thing everything went back to normal…_

_"Dad, I can't help but wonder why the Flame Sword and the Gale Sword could cut the chains that bound the Ancient Ten." Yumi voiced out her concern._

_The question surprised the older Kanbara, "I haven't thought about why, Yumi. To tell you the truth, we didn't realize we can call upon swords pertaining to our elemental spirits until much later."_

_"So, there isn't just a Gale Sword and a Flame Sword?" Katsuya asked, surprised._

_"No, of course not." Zoe replied. "There's the Thunder Sword, The Tsunami Sword, Ice Sword and so on."_

_"So, how do you guys came about to know of their existence?" Yumi asked._

_"We can't really remember, for some reason, our memories during that time are a bit hazy." Koji was the one to answer as he helped his wife feed their children, "All we know is that the sword appears when we are in dire need of help."_

_"In need of help?" Katsuya asked, "But why is it that Yumi and I can summon them anytime we want?"_

_"We don't really know why, maybe because you two are the children of two of the Spirit Shinkers, maybe that is what makes the bonds between the elements stronger than how it is with us or our children." JP replied._

_"Yes, that may also be the reason why we can not summon them while in our digimon forms and you two can." Tommy said._

_"Well, there is an exception in the group." Takuya said, "Isn't that right, Koichi?"_

_Koichi nodded but didn't seem to care about the current topic._

_"What do you mean an 'exception', dad?" Katsuya asked._

_"He can summon his sword in both his human and digimon form." Koji answered, "Not only that, but he can also use my sword, the Sword of Light."_

_"But I thought elements that is in contrast with the bearer cannot be used." Yumi replied, then she remembered that during their stay at the past, Koichi had always been different._

_"It can't be used." Koichi answered with a sigh, "I guess, during the life or death situation that happened back then, my need to fight and belief in the spirits allowed me to use my brother's sword."_

_"So, that's all you need?"_

_"That's all I can remember needing…"_

"The Swords, of course, that may be the key…" Jet Silphymon said, "Then if that is the case, I have to go and help them."

With a final blast of strong winds at her enemy, she dashed to where the others were fighting against the two guardians. Concentrating with all of her mind, she summoned forth the Gale Sword while her large-pinwheel-like weapon vanished.

Sensing an incoming ally, Duskmon whirled around soon after dodging an attack and trying to slash the strings with his sword.

"Duskmon! Beowulfmon! Korkikakumon!" Jet Silphymon called out as she flew towards them, "I think I've figured out a way to cut those strings!"

"You what?" Duskmon asked.

"That's great!" Beowulfmon said as he blocked an attack from Grizzlymon.

"Just in time, Jet Silphymon!" Korikakumon said as well as he jumped out of the way of an attack from a stray enemy digimon and countering it with his own.

Landing gently beside Duskmon, Jet Silphymon told them what she thought:

"The Swords, that may be our answer." She said.

"Sword? What sword?" Beowulfmon asked as he blocked and countered every single attack that were flying towards them.

"Are you talking about that?" Duskmon asked pointing towards the sword in Jet Silphymon's hands, "That's the Gale Sword isn't it? The same sword that Zoe used from before."

"It is." Jet Silphymon replied, "It's been said that the Elemental Swords are the strongest and sharpest swords around. They could cut through anything."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Korikakumon asked, "Let's do this."

Everyone nodded.

"So, where's the main string?" Jet Silphymon asked, "The string that connects everything to the puppeteer?"

Duskmon looked around, and after a while, pointed towards high in the sky where he saw a large string seemingly floating. It was the string that seemed to connect all their enemies together.

"There." Duskmon said pointing up. "Go ahead and cut it, we'll back you up and make sure no attacks hit you."

Jet Silphymon nodded. And with that, she flew up towards the sky.

For some strange reason, even though she herself could not see the strings itself. She seem to sense where it is. It was as if the wind itself was telling her where to slash it.

As Jet Silphymon was flying towards the targeted string. The two guardians, Grizzlymon and Sea Serpentamon were aiming their attacks towards her. As they were attacking her, Duskmon, Beowulfmon and Korikakumon were countering their attack, making sure that none of their attacks would hit her.

"This is one tough job isn't it?" Korikakumon voiced out.

"Well, it is." Beowulfmon said, "I just hope that what she plans to do really works."

After what seemed like ages of flying, Jet Silphymon finally reached her destination. She could sense it, the string. With all her might she slashed it, hoping with all hope that she would be able to cut it.

But alas, she only managed to cut a few number of it, thereby freeing some of their enemy digimon and turning them into allies.

"That's strange." Jet Silphymon said, "One powerful slash like that could have easily cut these strings."

"What's wrong, Jet Silphymon?" Duskmon called.

Flying back down and landing softly on the ground, Jet Silphymon answered, "The sword isn't strong enough. Well, at least the Gale Sword isn't."

"What do you mean?" Beowulfmon asked, "Are you saying that you can't do it?"

Jet Silphymon nodded, "I can't do it with this sword, that leaves us only with one option."

"And what option would that be?"

"You have to summon either the Ice Sword, the Sword of Darkness or the Sword of Light." She replied, "One of these swords could possibly possess the power to cut through the strings."

"Summon the swords?" Korikakumon asked, "How are we suppose to do that?"

"Someone once told me," Jet Silphymon began, "that what he needed to do was to have faith in the spirits. He said that that is what he only needed when the need is dire."

"Faith, huh?" Duskmon said, almost as if muttering to himself.

Deep in Duskmon's mind, Koichi was also thinking…

"Duskmon," Koichi said, "I think I know how to do it."

"You what?"

"I don't know how or why, but I feel as if I can do it. I can summon one of those swords, the Sword of Darkness perhaps."

"Then tell me how to do it and I will."

"I don't think it works that way Duskmon. Although you say that we are the same person, I don't really feel like it. I don't think the sword will appear if you summon it."

"Are you saying that I am incapable of doing such a thing? That I am perhaps, weak?"

"I am not saying that, Duskmon. It's just a weird feeling that I have. Look, if I can trust you to do things that I know you can do, then will you lend me your trust? Trust me to do the things that I believe I can do."

Silence.

"Very well then, I yield to your request."

"Thank you, Duskmon."

And without warning, Duskmon dedigivolved back into Koichi.

The dedigivolution surprised Korikakumon, Beowulfmon and Jet Silphymon as well as the two guardians.

"Koichi, what do you think you are doing dedigivolving like that?" Beowulfmon asked, "What if one of those two attacks you, even if its not a direct hit, it could cost you your life!"

"Don't worry." Koichi said, "I think I can do it."

The answer from Koichi surprised them even more.

"What makes you say that, Koichi?" Korikakumon asked.

Koichi looked at them with such confidence, a look that they have not seen Koichi wear ever since they met him.

"I don't know what, but I can feel it. I can feel I can summon the sword now."

"Then do what you think you can, Koichi." Jet Silphymon said, "I had a feeling you would."

Koichi nodded, "You guys wouldn't mind backing me up, would you?"

The other _Spirit Shinkers_ smiled.

"Of course we wouldn't!" they said in unison.

"Thanks."

And with that, Koichi closed his eyes. He began to concentrate. He had doubts, but he knew that having doubts won't solve anything. Although he didn't have any concrete evidence, he knew he can but he didn't know how he did.

Thoughts began swirling in his head, but he discarded the thoughts even before it could plague him.

_I remember…_

_I remember Takuya and Zoe managed to do it, they managed to summon the sword even without knowing how to…_

_I may not be like Takuya and Zoe, nor like Katsuya and Yumi, but I…_

_I believe I can do it too…_

_I can feel that it's inside of me, just waiting for the right time to come out…_

_Well then, sword…_

_This is your time…_

_I may not know what sword there is in my heart, it is probably the sword of Darkness…_

_But no matter what, I will wield it!_

A sudden burst of light made everyone shield their eyes. A moment later, they could all see Koichi standing over yonder holding in his hands a sword.

It was shimmering whenever the sunlight shines over it. It had a silver-colored hilt.

Surprised was evident on Koichi's face as he looked over at the sword in his hands.

"I don't…understand…" Koichi managed to say. "This…this is…"

At the center of the sword, there shined a golden orb an in that golden shinning orb was engraved the symbol of the Spirit of Light…

To be continued…

A/N:

Well, that chapter is finally finished…lol.

Anyways, hope you guys like it. I have been busy lately and could not find time to update this fanfic. I'm just glad that I managed to upload the new chapter. I really am waiting to find out what you guys think of it. I'm quite sorry for the delay and the fact that this chapter seems shorter than the rest of the previous chapters.

Anyways, that's about all I can say for now. I have to finish another job so, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Until next time!


	38. Heart of the Sword

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Well, I've been quite busy lately and have not found time to write anything, as such, many would find that I have neglected my responsibility to finish this fanfic. Honestly, I would never think of doing that, I have, on several occasions, tried to squeeze writing into my fully booked schedule, but to no avail, failed in the process.

With that said, I wish to apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chronicles of Time: Cyber World

Chapter 36: The Heart of the Sword

He stood there, in the middle of the Crystal Dome's garden starring at his hands whilst the rain continued to pour over him soaking him with the cold rainwater.

It had already been several hours since the battle at the plains which had ended in victory with their side freeing Grizzlymon and Sea Serpentamon from the clutches of whoever was the puppeteer who owned those dark strings. Along with the freedom of the two guardian beasts was the freedom of their underlings, all of them now celebrating inside the Crystal Dome.

Yes, they were all celebrating such a surprising victory…everyone was celebrating except for him…

Koichi Kimura had been staring at his hands for what seems like forever, he was oblivious to his surroundings even as Yumi and Terriermon were trying to make him come out of the rain.

"Yumi, why doesn't he come out of the rain?" Terriermon had asked several minutes ago as he kept himself comfortable on hanging on Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi had a sad expression on her face as she shook her head and replied, "I don't know the reason as well, Terriermon…I guess he's kind of confused."

"Confused about what?" Terriermon questioned again.

"He had expected to summon the Sword of Darkness back during the battle, but as it turns out, the sword which he found is the Sword of Light…although the 'other' Koichi did not feel much impact on the matter, this Koichi seem otherwise…" Yumi began to speculate, "It must be confusing, he may well be wondering why it happened to be so since Duskmon is inside him at that moment when he summoned the sword."

As the two continued on their discussion, Koichi was still letting his confusion be washed away by the pouring rain with thoughts circling in his mind as Duskmon began to communicate with him…

"I don't understand why you are sulking at this moment when everyone is practically rejoicing and worshipping you for the victory…" Duskmon began, "I know you should be dumbfounded at how things turned out, but this is too much."

"You can say that since you do not understand what I feel right now…" Koichi muttered.

"Oh?" Duskmon asked, "Then what are you feeling right now?"

"I…I'm not sure myself…confused, I guess, and happy, yet…"

"Yet what?"

"Yet…I feel like I'm stealing something important from my brother…"

"Stealing something important?" Duskmon asked, then said, "If you mean that by having used the Sword of Light you 'tainted' it or something and turned the light into some sort of darkness or something, then you are greatly mistaken."

Duskmon's comment startled the young bearer of the Spirit of Darkness, it made him confused even more. Was it what he really felt? Was that the reason why for some way or another he could not face his brother?

"Koichi, you did nothing wrong and you're brother doesn't blame you as well." Yumi suddenly spoke as she walked towards a startled Koichi holding an umbrella on one hand an a dry towel on the other.

"Yumi…" Koichi gasped, unsure of what to say next.

"I've already told you guys before, the sword mirrors what is inside of the heart of anyone. A fiery courage, a gale of confidence, an icy will, a thunderous strength, an ground-breaking passion, a flooding serenity, a golden kindness, an earthly knowledge, a pure heart or a angered heart." Yumi continued on, "No one can ever tell what the sword that they summon would be, even my father and mother would have been unaware of the swords that they could call upon if my brother and I haven't spoiled the surprise. A number of people can have the ability to summon swords of the same spirit, that is something quite inevitable with how those swords were made."

"Takuya and Zoe's case are different." Koichi blurted out, "They don't have an evil spirit lurking inside of them wanting to fulfill a mission such as conquering the whole Digital world, now do they?"

"Hey, and what the heck is that suppose to mean? I'm not 'evil'!" Duskmon suddenly shouted in Koichi's head which made Koichi wince.

"They might not have Duskmon in them, but everyone has inner demons inside of them that they don't even know of. You should actually consider yourself lucky as you know about Duskmon and are able to contact him." Yumi said, "And, just for the record, Takuya and Zoe's relationship didn't really have any effect on summoning the swords at all, we just made it look that way so that they maybe able to focus on something to summon the swords with at that time."

"But you yourself said that the sword is dependent on the person's heart? If that is so, then why the Sword of Light? I have Duskmon in my heart don't I, not just on my mind?"

"Because Duskmon wasn't the one driving you to summon the sword right?"

Koichi looked up at the clouded sky, and out of the blue, he began to tell Yumi what was going through his mind at that time…

"At that time, there was only one thing on my mind and that is the earnestness and the need to summon any sword…I thought that even the Sword of Darkness would do and wished that whatever sword it may be it had the power to set the Digimons being controlled free…I had erase any thoughts of destroying them as I remembered something that I learned from Takuya."

"Something you've learned?"

Koichi nodded, "You must never kill an enemy just because he is your enemy, the death of his body does not mean the death of his spirit as it will haunt you of your deed…the only way to truly defeat and destroy and enemy is to make them your friend. There is no such thing as good or bad, for in the end, it would all depend upon a person's perspective. As such, to make an enemy your friend is to know what drives him to be evil, not just charge in and blast away. When the time comes that you do now, then strike…strike at the cause and not at the person."

"That's something I did not imagine father would say out loud."

Koichi smiled a weak smile, "Actually, he didn't say it to me directly. He was more of reminding himself of those things when I heard them. From that time on, I engraved it into my mind that that is something he had told me." Then Koichi continued on, "As I remember those words, my will to obtain the sword that would cut through those strings only increased. Duskmon's voice was blocked by it and I could hear nothing but the beat of my heart and before I know it, the Sword of Light is in my hands…"

Silence filled the damp and cold garden as the pouring rain began to change into gentle sprinkles.

"I know, deep down, I have nothing to regret about wielding that sword and yet…I could not help but wonder what Koji thinks of it." Koichi continued on, "It was, technically, his sword and yet, in spite of that, I was the first one to wield it…I really don't understand what it all means…"

Just then someone spoke from behind them…

"If I don't know any better I'd say your brother is proud of you." Koji said with a grin on his face.

"Koji?" Koichi exclaimed.

Yumi smiled.

"I could not believe that you were out here all this time getting yourself wet in the rain thinking about what I am thinking when I had hoped you would already know, brother." Koji said.

"But I…"

"Sword of Light or not, who would be able to tell easily what kind of sword would appear on such a situation at that?" Koji began, "Even when it has the symbol of the Spirit of Light, it doesn't necessarily mean that it belongs to me, you know."

"Still I…"

"I was hoping, that one way or another, this would prove to you that your not as evil as you think you are. I'm not the only one in this world who has a strong sense of justice and a pure heart, even Tomy has it."

"Brother…Is that how you really think?"

"Why would he lie to you, Koichi?" Yumi asked, "The only person who thinks ill of you around here and pushing you down is yourself and no one else."

"Every Kendo Swordsman knows that the true power of a sword is in its bearer…that's what the Spirit Swords are, they represent the heart of every person who is able to wield them, and as such t the wielder of the sword is regarded as 'Heart of the Sword', isn't that right, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded, a smile plastered on her face.

"So, I'd say you stop sulking around, dry yourself and come join the victory party…it would be a while before we have some fun like this again, so it's best we enjoy ourselves to the fullest."

Koichi smiled and nodded, in his heart a renewed sense of confidence overflows. All those things that they had said, all of them were true.

"But, what do you mean 'it'll be a while'? Are we going somewhere?" Koichi asked.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but our war isn't over yet. We've just won the first victory and freed two of the ten guardians, we still have lots of things to do before it's all over." Koji said.

"That's true, but what about the quest for the exact location of the cure? Isn't that supposed to be the original mission our team had?" Koichi asked.

"You could forget about that for the meantime. My brother, Katsuya, had made sure that Takuya and Zoe aren't set off track. He knew what's been going on and so he sent someone to help Takuya and Zoe on their quest." Yumi replied.

"Someone? Who?" the twins asked in unison.

"Who knows, Katsuya wouldn't tell me…but as far as I heard, Takuya and Zoe's quest is almost finished…" Yumi replied still with a smile.

To be continued…

A/N:

Well, that's enough for this chapter. This chapter may seem like it's just a waste of time for now, but there are some few important things to note here that may prove useful if you're trying to guess the answers to some mysteries in this fanfic.

Anyhow, I am making an official announcement on this update, so for those who rarely find time to read the author's notes, too bad for you, don't blame me for being confused later on.

Ahem, this would be the last chapter that I would be posting as Haru Glory, nope, I am not going to create another account nor am I going to stop writing here. I am just going to change my Pen Name into something more suitable for me now…I am not sure what just yet since I don't know what available pen names there are with Sakura somewhere on the Pen Name, but I'm planning on using my last name along with it. I hope this clears some future confusions especially if you have added this in your fave story or have added me in your fave authors list.

The reason for a change in Pen Name is because I am having a hard time having my friends believe that I am Haru Glory in fanfiction(dot)net, not only that, but it does sound a bit (okay, a whole lot) boyish. So, I hope you guys won't mind the change.

With that said, I hope you liked this chapter and you can expect another chapter some time soon…or not…but I will be updating, it still depends on my schedule.

Don't forget to review, okay? Ja ne!


	39. The Vow

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Sakura Martinez

A/N:

I know how everyone seemed to be anticipating this new chapter. But I had really been busy and had slightly forgot that this fanfic needs to be finished. Anyway, it is almost nearing its end and although this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my chapters, this will pave the way for the start of the final arc of the story.

Anyway, seeing as how I took my time updating the fanfic, I do not have much right to keep you guys waiting still. So, please enjoy the newest chapter of Cyber World!

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Chapter 38**

**The Vow**

Takuya cringed in pain as a couple of more drops of the anti-bacterial liquid which Kio has fell on the wound on his back. He had been careless, and the large-enough wound was proof of it. Because of his eagerness to obtain the ninth of the ten Spirit Stones, the Stone of Metal, it had almost cost him his life and the lives of his companions. At that time, he felt foolish.

"It seems you've forgotten how you got into this mess to begin with, Takuya." Kio told him as he began stitching the wound. "It was because you were rash with the battle against that modified Woodmon that you ended up with that virus, or whatever that was. If you don't try and stop making those kinds of action you might end up putting Zoe into danger."

"I won't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to her…nor can I forgive myself for what happened back there." Takuya said. "It's just that, time is running out. If we hadn't figured that the time here is doubled in terms of speed compared to our world we would have still been taking things slowly. I just don't want to cease to exist in the eyes of those I care about, Kio."

"I know that very well, Takuya." Kio assured the young man. "That's why we're doing everything possible to get the stones that Alastaire managed to get his paws on. Until the time that we have all nine stones, I hope that you wouldn't mind me keeping the one that I have with me."

"No. If you could wield it, it's fine. Besides, we need all the fighting power we can get and seeing how well you handle that stone really adds to our fire power."

"Thank you." Kio said.

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Kio replied. "Once I defeat that man, I promise that I'll return this to you just in time too."

Takuya smiled but then gritted his teeth as pain shot through his wound once again.

Zoe sighed. She could not help but fear that the time they have left for this mission might not be enough. Alastaire had managed to nab two of the ten stones. Those two stones were the only ones they needed to complete the mission and return back to the Real World and with Alastaire missing, and time running out…she was very, very frustrated indeed.

"Cheer up, Zoe." Net said. "We'll find him and make sure Takuya doesn't do anything stupid to get killed or taken away from you."

Zoe smiled. She was certainly worrying her companions.

"He's right, Zoe." Maria assured her. "He only has two stones while we have all eight. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Though I hate to side with whatever this woman sides with, I have to agree with her. Besides, you have us to help you and your man." Beta said grumpily.

Zoe's smiled widened, she was really blessed to have found such friends – both here in the Cyber World and even in the Digital World…but most specially in the Real World.

She understood. Worrying about these things now would not help anyone and it would only serve to damped their spirits. Whatever it was that lay ahead she knew that they would all survive it. They have, after all, come a long way.

"Besides," Zoe thought to herself as she blushed slightly, "it is already certain what Takuya and my future is going to be. As long as Katsuya and Yumi are here, that future would not be erased."

That night, Kio forced Takuya to lay down and rest up stating that he was in such a battered condition to be of any help to anyone, much less himself. Of course, the young auburn haired Kanbara protested, but his protests were all in vain.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stay here inside the Submerger." Kio said, his tone was commanding. "Besides, no one else is going out apart from me and Beta. Stay here and rest up. The sooner you regain your energy, the sooner we can fully advance our search for Alastaire."

Takuya could only grit his teeth. He felt restless and he desperately needed to do something. But even before he could protest, Kio had long been gone.

"Damn it!" Takuya said as he banged his fist on the bed. "If I was only just careful back at the cave, we would not be delayed like this!"

"You really should give yourself some rest, Takuya." Zoe suddenly came in. "Dwelling on the past won't help the present."

"Zoe!" Takuya said, surprised at the sudden visit but glad all the same. "Shouldn't you be resting as well? You used a lot of your energy back there…"

"I should be, but who could rest with you shouting?" Zoe said as she sat down on the free space in Takuya's bed. "Besides, I feel partly responsible for what happened."

"Don't be. If it's anybody's fault then, it is mine." Takuya said as he closed his eyes. "I should have listened and agreed to have a plan. I know that I have told myself not to go charging in every time, but, sometimes and somehow, something always comes up that makes me forget."

Zoe squeezed his hand. "No use blaming anyone now."

"Yeah…" Takuya agreed. "Zoe, it may sound funny or unbelievable coming from me but, I just can't help but feel scared."

Those words surprised Zoe. "Scared? Of what?"

"What if…what if we fail? What if we couldn't defeat Alastaire? What if Kouji and the others are in trouble right now and they fail to fulfill their own mission?" Takuya asked, fear evident in his eyes. His fiery will slowly being deteriorated by doubt. "I don't think I could bear ever being alive and not having anyone who I care about remember me. My parents and Shinya won't recognize me. My friends won't know who I am…and most of all, the girl I love will never love me back, won't even remember anything about me. I don't want that to happen, Zoe."

Takuya could feel and hear his voice breaking. He has so much fear in his heart at that moment that he was so grateful that Zoe was with him. Zoe fell silent for a while. She also felt the same fear. She knew that if they fail she would loose all her memories of him. It would not be hard on her part as compared to the person whom she was with but she knew that even if the memories of her heart forget, the memories of her body would always yearn for him.

After a while, Zoe spoke. "I don't really know what to say and I don't think even Kio could assure as with a hundred percent that we will get back the stones in time. I would also be lying if I didn't say that I am scared, because I am as frightened as you are, Takuya. But you're the one who taught me, the one who taught everyone – Kouji, Koichi, Tommy, and even JP, never to lose hope. To always believe that miracles can happen. So, even if we are not so sure about how things will go from here I, believe that as long as Katsuya and Yumi exist, our future still exist with them."

Takuya looked at Zoe. He was really happy to be with her and now that most of her memories and the memories of their friends have been restored, he couldn't be much happier. Yet, dread continued to loom over him. He didn't know why, even as he kissed her, but he felt that something terrible was about to happen…what it was, he was not sure.

"You're running out of time, Kio." Came a voice from the device that the Dark Knight was holding. "If you don't hurry up, everything we've worked so hard will be for nothing."

"I know that…" Kio replied. "I am trying my best but Alastaire continues to elude us. I just hope that the information you provided would indeed be useful. How about on your end, how are things going?"

"Still the same. The others are already preparing for another assault to liberate our supposed allies." Came the reply. "Not only that, but I am also working on putting the team back together. They won't succeed like this."

"It's tough…by meddling with space and time we've created a whole new universe." Kio muttered. "Even if we know how things would ultimately end, the way to it is still a mystery, is it not?"

The person on the hologram nodded. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Kio slumped down as he placed a hand to cover his right eye. "It's getting worse. If we don't hurry I might not be able to hold on much longer. I don't want to relive that moment ever again."

"Don't worry, my friend." The other man assured. "I'll make sure to come and help you regain yourself if things end _that_ way again."

Kio smiled weakly. "Thank You."

And with that, their conversation ended. He stood up, wobbling. He could feel the effects of the antidote that he had downloaded unto himself as the throbbing pain ebbed away. He knew that 

time was short – for both him and Takuya. He also knew how much things rested on the success of their mission.

But even with so little information that he had gathered by talking with his friend, it was still much better than having nothing.

"Mount Pyre, huh?" Kio thought to himself as he repeated the name of the place where Alastaire was last spotted. "Who would have thought that the place where it would end is the place where it all began?"

He looked up at the starry night sky. He could not help but feel nostalgic, of what, only he would know. As he stared into the vast darkness, he could not help but think that by that time two days from now, he would once again face the greatest foe he had ever came across with.

"One way or another, we will end this, Alastaire." He silently vowed.

**To be Continued…**

A/N:

Who was the person that Kio was talking to? Why did Kio need the antidote? What went on between him and Alastaire? Well, all these questions would be answered on the next chapter. As to when that 

chapter would be uploaded, well, I'll upload it as soon as I upload a new chapter to my other fanfic, Rabbit on the Moon (I kinda decided to work with these two fanfics simultaneously). 

Anyway, I regret having left this fanfic sitting in the dust so you could also expect that the next chapter would be quite longer than this one.

Well, it's kind of late (or should I say early…it's already 12:21am) and I should be getting my rest now. So, before I forget, I would like to remind everyone to please review the story. Unless I know that there are still people who are reading this, I might have to push the completion of this fanfic into a much later date.

With that said, it's time for me to log off. So until next time, "PEACE"!


	40. Of Missions and Feelings

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**A/N:**

Well, as promised on my other fanfic: The Rabbit on the Moon, I have now updated this fanfic. So sorry for the delay, I forgot about uploading this chapter what with all the things happening right now and all the projects I am doing. Anyways, I would not drabble on any longer, enjoy this chapter everyone!

**-- end of Author's Notes**

* * *

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Chapter 39**

**Of Missions and Feelings**

* * *

They had won another hard-fought battle and this time, they had managed to free two more Keepers of the Ultimagi: Angamon of the Metal and Sulmon of the Wind, from whatever dark powers was controlling them. As more and more battles were won by Yumi and everyone else, their numbers and power began to grow. However, as they did grow, the strength of their enemies seemed not to dwindle as well. With every win, the battles grew more and more difficult and when they finally met with Meurramon, the one who holds the power of Lightning, they knew, after almost suffering a defeat, that they were in need of stronger allies.

Despite wanting to fully help the Digidestineds, the three Holy Digimons had no choice but to play a neutral part on the ongoing war. It was not because they fear of being labeled as traitors by their kind but because they knew full well what would happen if they do – it would only lead to more uprisings and the Digital World may end up in a more disastrous state than before when Lucemon plagued the said world. The digidestineds understood this and so they did not seek any more help from them than what they intend to give. Yet, despite the help from the Holy Digimons, it was still not enough.

Koichi looked at the item he was holding in his hand as he awaited Gennai in his room. It had been a very long time since Takuya and Zoe had managed to contact them via the communicator and which each passing day that they had failed to contact them, Koichi grew more and more worried. But with all that was going on in the Digital World, he had to keep his worries to himself. He could not help but wonder if his two friends were in some deep trouble, if they were alright and how well they were doing, and all of those other stuff.

Despite having Duskmon's memories of the events that had happened which had been erased from everyone's memories, Koichi still had some blank pieces that needed the Data Chips to be found in order to fill them out and having a few of those blank pieces left meant that Takuya and Zoe had managed to obtain a few more of those valuable stones that held the antidote. However, despite what his other friends believed that the two were doing good, Koichi could not shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Maybe I'm just thinking too much of it.' He sighed. He was once again over-thinking things – something that Yumi had scolded him not to do whenever she caught him doing so.

Just then, the door to his room burst open and in come flying Terriermon.

"Koichi!" Terriermon shouted as loud as the Digimon's voice would allow. "Are you doing something important?"

Kouichi, obviously surprised by the sudden intrusion, almost dropped the Communicator. Heaving a sigh of relief that he did not manage to break the said item, he replied, "Terriermon, you almost gave me a heart attack. Um… No, I'm not doing anything really."

"That's good!" Terriermon said doing a back-flip whilst flying. "Not the heart attack, I mean. Anyway, would you mind coming with me?"

Scratching the back of his head while his eyes was closed, he replied, "I don't know, Terriermon… Gennai asked me to wait for him. Where do you plan on going anyway?"

"Well, I was planning on walking to the riverbank just outside the Crystal Dome for a while," Terriermon replied while he perched himself on Kouichi's head. "But, the others wouldn't let me go outside unless I was accompanied by someone who can fight."

"Well, it is dangerous right now." Kouichi said as he placed the Communicator by his bag. "Anyway, had you tried asking Yumi, Kouji, or anyone else?"

Terriermon puffed his face. "I did but they said they were busy! Even Yumi had been doing a lot of things lately… she doesn't seem to have any time left to play with me."

Kouichi remained silent as he patted Terriermon on the head. He can't help but silently agree with what the little Digimon said – Yumi, and everyone else for that matter, had been pretty busy lately and it would seem like he was the only one who had nothing important to do, which makes him feel left out. Whenever he would ask why, Gennai would just reply with: 'You've been doing a lot in the war' or something similar. It annoyed him even more.

Even Yumi seemed somewhat distant now, and the same could be said about his brother. He can't help but think if something was wrong or if he did anything to offend them. Surely, they were not doing this just to play a prank on him, right?

Terriermon seemed to have noticed his distant look and so he asked, "Kouichi, is there something wrong?"

Slightly surprised, Kouichi answered. "Er… No, nothing's wrong. Anyway, it seems Master Gennai would not be around 'til much later. Let's go, I'll accompany you to the river bank."

Terrier did not hide the fact that he was happy as he was practically shouting in joy and doing back flips in the air. Kouichi could not help but laugh at the little Digimon and at the same time, feel jealous of Terriermon's happy-go-lucky nature.

After asking an Agumon to tell Gennai or the others that he was going out with Terriermon, the two made their way to the river bank, which was quite a longer walk from the Crystal Dome than Kouichi had expected.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that we had to walk around just to get here, Terriermon…" Kouichi said, out of breath from walking. "I thought it was just a short walk. No wonder no one wanted to accompany you."

"Well, you didn't ask, Kouichi." Terriermon replied as he played by the river. After a while, Terriermon looked over at Kouichi, who had found a cool, shaded spot under a tree and was sitting quietly and watching over the little Digimon, Terriermon then said, "You know, it's not as fun as it used to be."

Kouichi noted the somber tone in Terriermon's voice, something that he thought could not be possible. He did not bother to answer, though, and instead just nodded and urged Terriermon to go on.

"I really don't understand why the Digital World always ends up in trouble," Terriermon continued on. "Everyone might have thought that what with all the things that had happened in our world's history, everyone would have learned and avoided other disasters from happening but… I suppose everyone is just as hard-headed as I am."

"This world has been through a lot, huh?" Kouichi asked.

Terriermon nodded. "The crisis that you and the others averted before – the one concerning Lucemon, it isn't the first time that something like that happened. No matter how many times evil is vanquished or sealed, it always, always manages to come back much more stronger than before. Everyone would have had the power to fight back but, no matter how powerful we can be, we always end up asking the assistance of Humans like yourself and it would always be with their help that we can return to our peaceful times only for the cycle to keep on repeating itself."

Silence was Kouichi's answer. He had heard about it as well, the many times that Humans were called to the Digital World for help. He had also learned of the times when Humans and Digimon worked hand in hand in order to save the future. Which only confused him even more as to what was now happening.

"You know, Terriermon, I can't help but feel responsible for what had happened." Kouichi suddenly said. "If I hadn't go and fought with Grizzlymon when we first got back here, then maybe not so many Digimons would have been easily controlled by the enemy. If I hadn't fought with him then, only a handful would have ill feelings towards Humans and maybe this whole war never started…"

Terriermon stopped skipping around when he heard Kouichi speak those words. The little Digimon then turned towards the human and asked, "Are you still dwelling on that, Koichi? Isn't it time to let go of those things in the past?"

Kouichi was surprised at that and Duskmon saw this as a time to speak up.

"Well ain't that something," Duskmon said. "The little guy has more sense of what needs to be done than you, Kouichi. If you won't listen to me, then at least listen to him."

"You sure are putting a lot of blame on yourself." Terriermon went on, "No one blames you, Kouichi. Besides, if you hadn't done that then, no one would have thought that a new darkness is enveloping this world."

"But then…" Kouichi said as he remembered what had happened to the last battle where a Digitama Nursery was bombarded by the enemy who thought that Gennai's Army was hiding somewhere inside, "what about those baby Digimons that got caught up and died in this battle... no, in this war? They never even knew what was coming!"

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Duskmon muttered.

"They'll live again." Terriermon replied. "I don't know if anyone had told you, Kouichi, but, we Digimons don't really die. Even when our data is destroyed, we are reborn as Digitamas and undergo the whole evolution process over and over again. Of course, with the help of the Spirit of Darkness, Evil Digimons are purified and are made to forget whatever sins they have committed. So, it isn't so bad."

"But still…" Kouichi continued, "because of me the peace of this world had been taken away again."

"We are all used to it and we all know that at the end of the tunnel there is always light." Terriermon said as he flew towards Kouichi and perched himself on his lap. "That's why the Digital 

World never loses hope, because we know that everything would work out in the end. Not only that but, we were made to fight whether our world is in peril or not. Digimons do fight."

Silence filled the air making the scenery as serene as it can be during wartime. Meanwhile, back in the Crystal Dome…

* * *

Everyone was already back from their duties and were all given the time to rest up. After all, the things that Gennai asked them to do was no walk in the park, no matter how simple some of those things might be.

Inside the Crystal Dome's garden area was where Erika found peace and solace. It was there where she would always go to whenever she found herself drained physically and mentally and whenever she was in need of some rest and relaxation. Today, was such a time…

Erika sighed. Things were definitely not going the way any of them had planned and after the disaster of a mission she was in, where she was sent to ask for assistance from the Digimons living at the Red Moon and they turned her down, she was losing any hope that was left in her.

In the middle of all her thoughts, she suddenly found herself thinking of her comrades who had abandoned them… or shall she say, were forced to abandon them: Hikaru, Max and JP.

"I wonder how they are all doing…" She thought out loud. "I hope none of them are in trouble…"No one had heard from them… After all, how can they have heard anything about them?

Technically, those three were no longer Spirit Shinkers as the Holy Digimons took their D-Tectors away from them.

Of all the three, Erika could not help but wonder what JP was doing. She didn't know if it was because she could not help but think that out of all three of them, he would be the one who would probably have a higher chance of getting in trouble, or because she had finally retrieved the memories of her travel with JP, and included on those memories was her feelings for her. Feelings that she doesn't know she had and now that she do know, feelings she was unsure if it remained unchanged.

"I wonder," She found herself thinking, "If he thinks about me as well… And I also wonder if what I feel for him is the same as how Zoe feels for Takuya…"

Another sigh escaped her as she continued on with her thoughts leading to who knows where.

* * *

He didn't know why, but for some strange reason, Koji found himself walking towards the garden. He was never a fan of flowers, so he could disclose the fact that he wanted to see some and he certainly was not one who would spend the remainder of his day in a garden. He, however, allowed himself to be dragged by whatever force was dragging him to such a place.

He had only been in the garden once, that time when Kouichi was allowing himself to be soaked by the falling rain thinking that he was mad at him for having called the Sword of Light – something that Koji was still unsure of why his twin would even think of such a thing. It only added to the fact why he made sure to avoid the place and the reason why he was more curious than confused as to why he suddenly felt like going there. Even so, his feet continued to go in that direction.

Koji had thought that he was alone once he arrived at the garden and allowed himself to sit behind the tree near the waterfall, so he was surprised when someone suddenly sighed.

As if on reflex, Koji stood, whipped around and asked, "Who's there?"

* * *

Erika managed to stop herself from shrieking when Koji suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Breathing a sigh of relief she managed to say, "Koji! Don't scare me like that!"

Koji was surprised as well. He had not notice her when he came in and apparently neither did she.

"Sorry, you surprised me that's all." Koji said as he scratched his head. "I had thought an enemy found itself inside… and I was ready to digi-volve to."

"Same here." Erika replied, then asked. "What are you doing here? This is the first time I saw you come by here."

"Just passing time by, I guess." Koji answered. "What about you?"

"Relaxing… or at least I was until you surprised me." Was her reply.

"Oh" was the only thing that Koji managed to say before an awkward silence fell before them. Erika found comfort in the silence while Koji only sat back down and allowed the silence to engulf him… now, if there was only something he could think of.

Several minutes passed before Erika decided to voice out the question that had been nagging her.

"Koji, do you think everyone's alright?" she asked.

Koji glanced at her and noticed that her question was not a something she just decided to ask just to have something to talk about. No, her eyes showed genuine worry for their friends' sake.

"I'm sure Takuya and Izumi are fine." Koji replied nonchalantly, "I know for sure that both of them won't let anything happen to the other."

"What about JP and the others then?" Erika asked.

Koji raised an eyebrow. "JP and the others? I won't be too worried about them, I'm sure they're in less of a trouble than we are… besides, what made you ask about them?"

"N-nothing really." Erika said as she quickly looked up, avoiding any possible eye contact with Koji that would probably give her away. "It's just that, we haven't heard anything about them and I just figured that someone would be keeping watch seeing as they are yet to be freed from whatever is controlling them."

Koji felt Erika tensed. Deciding to drop any question he might have about suddenly thinking about JP, Max and Hikaru, he instead said: "I'm sure someone is watching and not hearing anything about them would make me think that nothing interesting might be happening over at their side."

"I guess so." Was Erika's reply to this. "What about Koichi? Is he alright?"

Koji shrugged. "I haven't seen my brother in a while, after all the things Master Gennai had been ordering us to do I had no time to check up on him…"

"I see…" Erika said, "He's been acting a bit distant lately and I can't help but worry for him, after all, he is my friend as well."

Koji nodded. "Yeah, I also noticed that… Maybe I'll talk to him later, it has been a while since I last saw him."

"That would be good." She smiled and so did he.

* * *

Yumi was annoyed now. She had just returned from her mission and was hoping that the errand Gennai had asked of her would be easy, after all, she was only asked to fetch Koichi from his room. However, when she got there, he was nowhere to be found and now, she has to look all over Crystal Dome just to find him and after what seemed like hours of searching and having to turn the place upside-down, there was still no sign of him.

"Where could he have possibly gone to?" Yumi asked out loud, frustration evident on her voice. "I swear, when I see him, I'll make sure to give him a lecture."

At that moment, she decided to look at the only place she hadn't look yet – the garden. Half-dragging her self, the auburn-haired girl forced her way to the garden only to find Koji and Erika but no Koichi.

Seeing the other two Spirit Shinkers, Yumi decided to finally ask their help, even if they were resting.

"Hey guys!" She called as she walked towards them. "Did you two manage to see Koichi anywhere around here?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet." Erika replied, then turning towards Koji asked, "How about you, Koji?"

A worried look now appeared in Koji's facial features as he replied, "No, I haven't seen him yet either. Why? Is there something wrong, Yumi?"

"Yeah, you look pretty beat up." Erika noticed.

Yumi slumped down in the grassy ground as she replied. "Master Gennai asked me to get him in his room but he wasn't there or anywhere else in the Crystal Dome – and I have looked everyone as this was the only place I hadn't done so before. "

"That's weird," Koji said. "As far as I know, Koichi had nothing to do and nowhere else to go to today. Have you asked the other Digimons?"

Yumi nodded. "No one had seen him since this morning. Not only that but, he left the Communicator in his room which means that he didn't go anywhere."

Koji stood up just as Erika did and together, they offered to help Yumi find him. After another round of looking for Koichi, the trio met up once again in the garden.

"Still no sign of him." Koji reported. "Any luck from you guys?"

The reply was a negative one and all three slumped down in the ground exhausted. As they did, Koji's D-Tector managed to slide out of his pocket and landed in front of the three. At that point, they noticed the small dot which was to the north-east of the three other dots in the map-like screen.

"By any chance…" Koji asked. "Did you look in your D-Tectors for him, Yumi?"

Both girls shook their head before Yumi stood and ran out of the garden leaving the two other Spirit Shinkers by themselves.

"I guess we all forgot to do just that." Erika said before laughing.

"Yeah." Koji said before he found himself laughing along with Erika. When the laughter subsided, he said, "Sorry about having to ruin your rest and relaxation."

Erika shook her head, "No need for apologies. I actually found this to be a fun activity, although I wouldn't want to do this again any time soon.

* * *

Yumi didn't bother to hide the look of annoyance in her face as she made her way to the river side where the D-Tector's map pointed the location of Koichi. As she made her way to the said destination, she made a mental note to apologies to Koji and Erika when she got back after dragging them around Crystal Dome.

Having to go through the same path that Koichi and Terriermon did, it took a while before Yumi found a sleeping Terriermon and Koichi, who's back was turned away from her when she found them.

Having seen Terriermon asleep changed her plans of shouting at Koichi and giving him a lecture, so instead, she marched towards him but even before she could get any closer than she already have, Koichi spoke using the voice that makes her cringe every time she hears it.

"I didn't expect you to show up here, Yumi." Koichi said as he turned around to reveal Duskmon's Crimson eyes indicating that it was really Duskmon who was talking.

"What are you doing controlling Koichi's body again?" Yumi asked demanding an answer. "Don't tell me it was you who made him go out of his room and head over here."

Duskmon laughed. "Of course not. Why would I do that? It was that little guy who asked Koji to accompany him over here since no one else was around to even bother to do so."

"Then what are you doing controlling him again?"

"Just decided to, that's all." Duskmon replied. "Koichi had a lot on his mind before he went to sleep and when he was asleep, that's when I decided to take over just so I could feel the water beneath my feet… it has been a while since I had felt it. But one thing I was surprised was to see you here. Now, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Yumi saw that he wasn't lying, either that or he was a pretty good liar. It as the latter that Yumi decided to believe which was why she did not bother to let her guard down as she replied, "I was asked by Master Gennai to get Koichi. When I didn't find him in his room or anywhere in Crystal Dome, the D-Tector showed that he was here."

"Why would you go looking for us when we told that Agumon where we were going?" Duskmon asked. It was then that realization dawned upon him and he shook his head. "I should have figured to ask another Digimon to tell Gennai about that… anyways, can I just tell you one thing before I allow the sleeping Koichi back?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Geez, you really do treat Koichi and I differently even though I am him and he is me and even though you already know who's side I am on." Duskmon said and before Yumi could retaliate added, "Can you give some of your time to Koichi? There are a lot of things on his mind and if it weren't for Terriermon over there, he could have continued carrying on the burden of the past with him… He may be silent most of the time but that's the time when he usually over thinks things."

Yumi was taken aback by Duskmon's concern for his host.

"Not only that," Duskmon went on, "but he is struggling. Even though he has admitted his feelings for you, he is still struggling on what he should do. Anyway, it's pretty complicated coming from me… so just talk to him when his business with Gennai is done, alright? Make sure he understands that not everything is his fault."

And with that, Koichi fell backwards, asleep. This gave Yumi some time to think. She had to agree with Duskmon, she and everyone else hadn't had much time to pay attention to anything else aside from the war and for that she was sure that she wasn't the only one who was thankful for Terriermon, who was there to talk with him when no one else was around.

"You're not the only one struggling, Koichi…" She thought to herself before she woke Koichi up. "Everyone else is struggling… including me."

**

* * *

**

**To be Continued…**

**A/N:**

So, I decided to add a couple of more chapters before those questions I mentioned before could be answered. Anyways, it took me a while to upload this since I have other things to worry about and since I decided to work on a Koichi and Koji fanfic.

Well, as much as I would like to babble on much longer, I have still so much to do so I'll leave it here. Don't forget to review though since it would probably depend on the number of reviews on when I upload the next chapter (as much as I hate to admit that but I am unsure as to how many still reads and enjoy reading this fanfic).

So, with that said, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you later!


	41. The Beginning of a New Mission

**

* * *

**

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

**By Sakura Martinez**

**A/N:**

I have to first apologize for the short chapter from before. I was such in a hurry to finish it that it ended up kinda short for some. Anyways, this new chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter and is still set on the Digital World. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Chapter 39**

**The Beginning of a New Mission**

* * *

Kouichi was unsure what had happened or why he was suddenly being awakened by Yumi. As far as he knows, he was not in the Crystal Dome and that he had accompanied Terriermon into the Riverbank. How then could she be here?

"Kouichi, get up!" Yumi said as she continued to shake him violently.

It took a couple of more tries before Kouichi was finally back to his senses. He was certain now that Yumi definitely should not be there with him. It was because of that line of thought and his worry of whatever might have happened that he bolted up and asked in a panicked tone, "Yumi, what's wrong, is the enemy attacking?"

The question that escaped his mouth earned him a strange look from Yumi and a laughing fit from the now-fully-awake-and-certainly-energetic, Terriermon.

"What are you talking about Kouichi?" Yumi asked. "Are you still in that dream world of yours?"

"What--?" was all Kouichi could reply followed by, "What did I say?"

"You should really stop thinking too much about the war, Kouichi." Terriermon told him. "Yumi was just waking you up since we need to go back to the Dome now. Master Gennai is probably beside himself in annoyance waiting for you to arrive."

It was those words that made Kouichi feel as if an ice-cold bucket of water had been dumped on him and he remembered that he had been asked by Gennai to wait for his return.

"Oh crap!" Kouichi said as he looked in his watch and saw that it had already been several hours. "Why didn't anyone say sooner? Didn't that Agumon tell you guys that we would be here?"

"It would seem that that Agumon forgot to tell anyone." Yumi replied. "Honestly, next time leave a note. If it weren't for the D-Tector, I would never have found you guys."

Kouichi could feel it, that wasn't the last of whatever Yumi was to say. And he was right as she went on, "Also, when someone tells you to wait for him or her, you wait, Kouichi. As for you, Terriermon, don't you have some things you also need to take care of?"

"I've already finished them before I asked Kouichi to accompany me." The Digimon defended himself.

"Well, you better have done so, otherwise you would really be in the receiving end of Master Gennai's world-famous lectures…again!"

"Sorry." Was all Terriermon could mutter as he flew behind Kouichi in hopes that the black, haired human would be able to defend him from Yumi's angered tone.

Yumi seemed to have soften up a bit but then went sour again when she remembered the hours it took to find Kouichi.

"I could really throw you in the river right now!" Yumi said, "You have absolutely no idea the trouble that Kouji, Erika and myself went through in looking for you, Kouichi! You had us all worried!"

"Well, I didn't think that that Agumon would forget." Kouichi said backing a little bit. He was not sure how serious Yumi was with her threat but he was not going to take any chances. "I'll make it up with you guys, okay?"

A 'hmph' was all Yumi could answer. She had already scripted the whole thing before going to the Riverbank, but after meeting up with Duskmon again, she suddenly found that her script had been completely rendered useless.

Turning around she said, "Fine, just this one time I'll let that go, okay? Now, let's go back to the Dome before I even get caught up with Master Gennai's lecture on discipline and the likes."

Kouichi nodded. He hadn't actually heard his lectures yet, but he wasn't planning on hearing any more than what he plans on telling him about his mission. And so, together, the two humans and the Digimon walked back to the Crystal Dome.

* * *

Gennai tapped his fingers in rhythmic motion on his desk as he stared with annoyance at the trio before him. It was evident that he was angry, and as it was so, Yumi decided not to make any excuses so that she would not be with Kouichi and Terriermon at the receiving end of what she could very well expect to be the longest lecture in the history of the Digital World.

Kouichi had already resigned himself to whatever Gennai was to say and Terriermon also readied himself. Terriermon was certain that if there was someone to blame, it would most definitely be him. Though the Digimon mentally begged that Kouichi would act as the hero and save him from one of the boring things in the Digital World.

"Where have you three been?" Gennai asked in a calm tone as he continued on with his rhythmic tapping. "Yumi, didn't I tell you hours before to go fetch Kouichi? What took you so long to bring him here? And Terriermon, you seemed to have done your job in such a rush that you didn't even bother to check if you have done them correctly. Have you forgotten how important sorting those requests was at the moment?"

Gennai paused to allow the two in question to explain themselves.

"I'm very sorry, Master Gennai. You see, I looked all over for Kouichi but I couldn't find him in his room or anywhere else inside the Dome." Yumi said all this in one breath.

"Not in his room?" Gennai asked then looked at Kouichi. "Didn't I instruct you to wait for my call there?"

Kouichi's mind argued with Duskmon on whether he would just keep silent or say that it was because of Terriermon's request that made him leave his room and accompany the said Digimon. In the end, all he could say was 'Sorry'.

It would seem that the temperature on the room had risen to an extensive level as silence filled the air. All three in question was perspiring, their palms sweaty as they were hoping that if Gennai were to punish them, it would not be too severe.

However, the words that were to say they would be penalized never came. Instead, a sigh escaped Gennai's mouth as he relaxed a bit in his leathered chair.

"As much as I would like to ensure discipline in all three of you," Gennai said. "we do not have time for that, so that would have to wait. Terriermon, can you go and check on the Gabumons if they have already managed to set up that 'thing'?"

Terriermon knew well than to decline, and so he flew out of the room and went straight to the room where the Gabumons were working.

"Now, Kouichi, I know you must be pretty bored having to stay indoors all the time." Gennai went on. "However, I would advise you not to spoil Terriermon too much. You could have easily told him 'No' when he asked you to accompany him to the Riverbank."

The last sentence surprised Kouichi. "You knew about that?"

Gennai nodded. "I did."

"M-master!" Yumi suddenly spoke. "If you knew where they were in the first place, why didn't you tell me?"

Gennai looked at Yumi confused, "Didn't I tell you to get them at the Riverbank? Hmm… It must have escaped my mind."

Yumi sighed as she remembered all the work she placed in looking for Kouichi.

"Anyways, on to the matter at hand." Gennai said taking up a serious tone once again. "I need to send you back to the Human World for a while to go on an important mission… of course, you won't be alone in this as I will let you choose your companion."

"Go back? Why?" Kouichi asked.

This was also news to Yumi as she also asked the same question.

"You both know full well that the strength of our army is still no match against that of our enemy. Even as we have already some of the Guardians on our side, and even with the power that you five spirit shinkers possess, it is still not enough since we have not much experienced, and I really mean experienced, fighters along our frontlines." Gennai began to explain. "It is for that reason why I will send you and your companion over to the Human world – to bring back the three other Spirit Shinkers. Even with the 9 spirits we have, we cannot really use three of them, and for that matter we need those three Spirit Shinkers back."

"You mean JP, Max and Hikaru?" Kouichi asked. "But, how will I find Max and Hikaru? I don't even know where they live…"

"Ask Erika." Yumi replied. "She's bound to know where to find them, right?"

"But still…"

"This is not a request, Kouichi." Gennai reminded him. "That's an order. You're the only one who can see the threads, so you're the only one fit to rescue them from whatever evil may have bound them. You're the only one who's also able to use the Sword of Light right now since Kouji still is unsure of how to do so."

Kouichi knew that he would not win and so he resigned himself.

"Good." Gennai said. "You better rest up today and decide who you would want to bring along. We'll send you back first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Kouichi sighed when he finally got outside of Gennai's room and had managed to relax. Yumi watched as his shoulders dropped down in resignation. She knew that what Gennai had ordered him to do was not something he could have guessed.

Deciding to lift up the now gloomy atmosphere, Yumi spoke. "Well, that came out as a surprise. I had thought that Master Gennai would ask you to spy on the enemy or something…"

Kouichi backed up to the wall and slumped down, suddenly feeling exhausted. "If it had been a spying mission, I would be even more surprised. I have zero knowledge on that field after all."

"Well, it's no use now." Yumi said. "Maybe you should go find and talk with Erika now. I saw her with your brother at the garden when I was looking for you."

"With Kouji?" Kouichi asked.

Yumi nodded. "I don't think they were doing anything but talking. Anyway, I'll leave that to you, I want to go check on Terriermon and the Gabumons."

Kouichi nodded but just before Yumi started walking away he said, "Hey, Yumi? I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Forget about it." Yumi said as she began walking. "I actually found something out because of it."

Kouichi was about to ask her what she meant when the crowd of Digimons suddenly scurrying about in their work blocked her from his view. Making a mental note to ask her what she meant, Kouichi made his way to the garden hoping that Erika and Kouji would still be there.

As he made his way into the garden, he suddenly heard someone calling for him.

"Kouichi!" Tommy shouted as he ran towards him.

"Tommy?" Kouichi said. "What is it?"

Panting as if he had ran a mile, Tomoki answered. "I heard you were going back to the Real World tomorrow, is that true?"

"Who told you that?"

"Yumi did. I passed her on the way to my room, she seemed to be in quite of a hurry too." Tomoki replied. "So, are you really going back?"

Kouichi nodded. "Master Gennai asked me to bring JP and the others back."

Tommy suddenly became happy. "That's great!"

"Yeah, it is… but it's really bothersome."

"Maybe, but that would help us out a lot!" Tommy said. "Since you're going back there, can I ask you a favor Kouichi?"

"A favor?" Kouichi asked, surprised. Tommy had never asked him for anything before so he decided to hear him out. "What kind of favor?"

Tommy took out a small, white envelope from his pocket and handed it to Kouichi as he replied, "Can you give this to my mom for me?"

"A letter?" Kouichi asked as he took the envelope.

Tommy nodded. "We've been away for a while now and I didn't want her to worry too much, but then again, I don't know if the time here and the time from our world are in sync….so…"

Kouichi nodded. He knows what Tommy could be feeling right now and so he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll check up on your mom and if we really have been gone a long time, I'll give this to her."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kouichi."

"No problem." Was his reply, then he asked, "Say, have you seen Erika somewhere?"

The younger Spirit Shinker shook his head. "No. I've only been back just now. Sorry."

After having talked with Tommy, Kouichi continued on his way to the garden. Having to traverse the now-jam-packed hallways of Crystal Dome, Kouichi only managed to get to the garden in time to see Kouji walking out of it.

"Kouji!" Kouichi shouted as he ran towards him.

Kouji turned around. "Hey, have you seen Yumi yet? She was looking for you and I can say she's pretty much round the bend at you."

Kouichi scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, she was the one who dragged me back here."

"Where were you anyways?" his twin asked. "We looked all over for you."

"Sorry." Kouichi replied. "Terriermon asked me to accompany him and having practically nothing to do at that time, I did. Anyways, is Erika still inside?"

Kouji looked back at the garden and nodded. "Yeah. Say, Kouichi, Erika seems to have the hots for JP. She seems to be hiding it though, but it was very obvious."

"Yeah, I know." Kouichi replied. "Anyways, as far as I know, JP feels the same way about her. But what with all that has happened, she might be finding it hard to believe even as her memories of their time together have already been returned."

Kouji nodded then turned to face his older twin brother. "So, why are you looking for her? Does it have something to do with why Yumi and Master Gennai were looking for you?"

"Yeah. I need to ask her if she can tell me where Max and Hikaru lives."

"Where they live? Why?"

At that point, Kouichi began to explain what Gennai had ask of him. It took a while of narration, but when he was finished, Kouji could only sigh and shake his head.

"I see… you have it hard, don't you?" Kouji said. "So, who are you taking along then?"

"I haven't decided yet. Who knows, I might go there alone, there's nothing much to worry about while I'm back in the Real World. It's not like Digimons would start appearing there and attacking me anyways."

Kouji laughed. "I guess not. Anyways, I'm going back to my room. Just give me a holler if you need my help."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Kouji."

"Don't mention it." Was what Kouji said as he walked in the opposite direction from where Kouichi came from.

When he was certain that Kouji was out of sight, Kouichi went inside the garden. It did not take him a long time to see Erika sitting by herself near the fountain. She was playing with the water there along with the small aquatic digimons that have gathered.

Kouichi did not bother to hide his presence as he realized that Erika would probably end up surprised or mad at him if he did so. Upon hearing the sound of footsteps on the grassy ground of the garden, Erika turned around along with the little aquatic digimons.

"Oh, Kouichi, so you're finally back." Erika greeted him. "So, did you and Yumi meet up?"

"Yeah." Kouichi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about having to drag you and my brother in trying to find me, though. Anyways, I have something important to ask you, Erika."

"Something important? What is it?"

"Do you know where Max and Hikaru lives or where they usually hang out?" Kouichi went straight to the point then added, "You see, Master Gennai ordered me back to our world to get them and JP back here, so I need to know where I can find those two as I already know where to look for JP."

Surprise came out of Erika's features. "You're going to bring them back?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yeah. Master Gennai said that it would greatly increase our chance of winning if we have all three of them, and I agree with him. So, do you know where I can find them?"

Erika quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket – something that she always manages to carry around and began to scribble directions both written and graphical to show Kouichi where Max and Hikaru could be found. When she was finished, she handed the piece of white paper to Kouichi and told him that he would most likely find them in those places.

"Thanks." Kouichi said as he took the paper, placed it on top of Tommy's letter and into his pocket. "Well, I better prepare for my trip. See you later, Erika."

Erika nodded and said. "Be careful, okay?"

Just before Kouichi left the garden, he turned around and shouted over to Erika: "Hey, Erika! Don't worry, I'll definitely bring the old JP back! Just wait and see!" before running off.

* * *

Kouichi looked pleased with himself as he whipped the sweat trickling down his face off with the back of his hand. It took a while, but now he had his backpack full of clothes that he decided to bring back home. Not all of them are dirty laundry, though. He decided to do this since he figured he wanted a new look in terms of his garments.

He took out the piece of paper with addresses and a map on it as well as Tommy's letter out of his pocket and placed them inside one of the outer compartments of his backpack, making sure that he had securely zipped it close afterwards.

It was already nighttime now, and the sound of peaceful and serene silence filled the halls of the Crystal Dome as everyone else was getting ready for bed.

Throughout the afternoon, everyone else had been busy. Kouji had been asked by Gennai to accompany Grizzlymon and WarGreymon to one of their nearby fortresses; Tommy had been asked by some of the Rookie Digimons to help them prepare for everyone's meal; Erika had been busy helping first-aid digimons tend to the newly arrived wounded; and as for Yumi and Terriermon, well, he had not heard from them since they parted from Gennai's room. Somehow, Kouichi found himself feeling lonely.

"You know, if you start being down like that again and someone like Kerpymon shows up, we'll end up as the enemies again." Duskmon suddenly said. "And I do not wish to be controlled by the likes of him ever again, you know."

Surprised that Duskmon suddenly talked with him again, Kouichi said, "Of course not. I can't let a thing like that happen again… There's so much wonderful things to protect now, much more than what I had to protect back then."

Duskmon laughed. "Well, well, you don't seem like it but you really have grown since then. I wonder if that woman had anything to do with it?"

An image of Yumi suddenly appeared in Kouichi's mind the moment Duskmon mentioned her. And as Kouichi and Duskmon had been sharing the same mind, Duskmon also caught a glimpse of the image of the smiling girl.

Kouichi could imagine Duskmon grinning as he said, "I was right."

"S-shut up!" Kouichi suddenly said out loud.

At that moment, Kouji, who had just entered his room and was about to say something suddenly held back whatever it was he wanted to say. When Kouichi saw him, he immediately apologized and said that it was not him who he was talking to.

"For a minute there I thought you read my mind or something." Kouji said.

"S-sorry." Kouichi said while still blushing as Duskmon continued to make fun of him. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Kouji?"

"Well, not much really. I just came to see you that's all." Kouji said as he sat down Kouichi's bed. "I don't know if you've heard but the enemy had already sent a new wave of enemies for us. According to Master Gennai, we'll be sending our army to meet them tomorrow and he asked me to lead them."

Silence filled the room, but it was no longer the peaceful, calm silence that had once been there but rather an awkward and somewhat melancholic one.

After a while, Kouichi said, "Well, I'm sure you'll do well in that battle. Besides, I know Master Gennai won't let anything happen to you and if worse comes to worse, he'll just resign in the battle and make sure that not many are hurt."

"Yeah. I know. Still I'm worried."

"If you're worried about the whole puppet thing then all you need to do is call the Sword of Light and cut those strings, right?" Kouichi said. "If I can call on the power of that sword and I have the Spirit of Darkness and Duskmon in me, I'm sure you'll do a much better job on it when the time comes – much better than what I can pull of."

Kouji grinned. "I don't know about that. Besides, even with the sword, unless I can't see the threads, there's no point right?"

As if to lighten up the mood, the older of the two replied, "Well then, the only thing you can do then is to swing your sword around and hope that it hits the threads."

At that the twins started laughing and the somber mood was lifted once again. After talking some more with each other, and when Kouji finally felt himself tired and yawning, he said his good-night and a good luck to Kouichi before leaving his room. Once outside though, he was surprised to see Yumi sitting beside the door to Kouichi's room waiting.

"Yumi?" Kouji said. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, so you're finished talking with him?" Yumi replied. "I heard you two talking so I decided to wait here for you to finish before I barge in. Is he still awake?"

"I see, sorry it took so long." Kouji replied. "Yeah, I don't think he'll be able to sleep any time soon, too. Anyways, I'm going to bed, I have as big a day as Kouichi tomorrow."

Yumi stood up and nodded. She then watched as Kouji headed back to his room, and once he has closed his door, Yumi decided to knock first on Kouichi's door. When she heard Kouichi say, "Come in." she did so and went inside his room.

"Oh, Yumi, I didn't expect to see you." Kouichi said when he finally saw who it was that knocked. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just came to see how you were doing. You have heard about Kouji's mission, haven't you?"

Kouichi nodded. "I guess he has a tougher mission than I do. But I'm sure he'll be okay, he's Kouji after all."

"That's good, I was worried that you'll decide to go against what Master Gennai asked you to do and instead help Kouji in his battle." Yumi said. "So, everything ready from your end tomorrow?"

Kouichi pointed at the direction of his backpack while smiling, "Yeah, I got everything packed up and ready to go. I also got Hikaru and Max's addresses and Tommy's letter to his mom. I don't think I've forgotten about anything."

"How about the person you're going to bring along?" Yumi asked.

Kouichi shook his head. "I haven't decided on that. Besides, I've been thinking on going along if things go as it does. I think you guys are much needed here than in the Real World right now."

"So then, you won't accept my request of tagging along with you?" Yumi asked and continued with the explanation, "I got a message from someone from my time and it seems that it would be wiser if I go along with you rather than have you go off on your own. Of course, I'll understand if you would rather be alone in this."

Kouichi had not been expecting Yumi to want to come along and he did not hide this from her.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Kouichi asked.

Yumi nodded and said, "Well, unless you don't want me to."

Kouichi immediately shook his head. "Are you kidding? I'd be glad to have you around… I just thought that maybe you have more important things to do that come along with me."

"That's good." Yumi spoke with relief. "I was actually asked by Master Gennai to sit Kouji's mission out and instead he asked Erika to go along. I guess it has something to do with the package that was sent to him by my brother."

"Package?"

"Ah…never mind that. It's nothing." Yumi said, it was obvious that whatever it was, she did not want Kouichi to know of it.

Kouichi respected that and just nodded.

It didn't take long before Yumi bid her good-night to Kouichi and went out of his room. Once alone, Duskmon spoke:

"Well, aren't you a lucky fellow. Now you get to spend some time with her."

"Sh-shut up!" Kouichi said before falling face first on his bed and falling asleep. His last thoughts, before drifting off to sleep, was of how things would be now that he had Yumi for company.

Meanwhile, Yumi did not walk off as soon as he had closed the door and was outside of Kouichi's room. She had a sad look on her face as she remembered what the message from her time was. She knew that she and Kouichi would have to hurry up with their mission and with the war as well. Time was running out not just for them but for Takuya and Zoe as well.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued.**

**A/N:**

Well, that's about it for today. I'll be uploading two more chapters from Kouichi's side of the story before continuing on to Takuya's side. Anyways, I have so much I have to do still so I'll be cutting my post author's note short once again and be ending it with reminding everyone to review and tell me your thoughts on how the story is progressing.

With that said, take care everyone and have a nice day!


	42. When We Are Together

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**A/N:**

Hey there, people. I've been busy and despite wanting to upload this for a while now, I haven't actually found time to do so (which is also the reason why the other fanfics are pending since I said I wouldn't upload a chapter until I updated this fanfic).

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and for the fact that you all have been reading despite the very, very slow update with this.

I would love to type away more at this section, but knowing how most of you have waited for an update for a while, I decided not to… so, just enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**When We Are Together**

* * *

"You guys, be careful." Kouji said as the group stood in the Trailmon Station in Flame City. "We don't have any idea as how things are going in the real world, and we also have confirmed the possibility of Digimons going into our world from our battle with Lucemon before, so…"

"You're worrying too much over us, Kouji." Kouichi said with a smile. "We should be the one telling you all to be careful, you're the ones who are doing the dangerous stuff."

Yumi agreed, then faced Terrirermon. "You better stay away from trouble while were away."

Terriermon did a back-flip while in the air. "Of course I will!" he said enthusiastically. "Come back soon, alright, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded and smiled. As she did Kouichi caught a glimpse of her, and to him, her smile was somehow mixed with sadness.

"You two better get going now." Gennai said as Trailmon blew its whistle. "Don't take too long."

"Right." The two replied in unison, before boarding the train Digimon.

Just before the door closed, Tomoki called Kouichi.

"Kouichi!" the young bearer of ice said.

He did not need to finish his sentence for Kouichi to understand. Turning back as Trailmon began to move, he said, "Don't worry. I'll give it to your mother and tell her you're alright." Then to Erika, he said, "I'll bring JP and the others back, I promise."

No one had a chance to answer to his words, as Trailmon sped through the tracks that connected the Digital World and the Real World.

* * *

Kouichi stared at the scenery that passed by and changed as the Trailmon sped through the long trail connecting the Real World and the world of the Digimons. He could not help but think that the things he was seeing may be the same as what the others saw on their own Trailmon ride when they first arrived at the Digital World.

Unlike them, he didn't manage to get on one of the trains. Everyone knew what had happened to him while he was following his twin brother… and no one wanted to remind him of it or to talk to him about it ever since he "woke up" at the hospital's Emergency Room.

"You seem to be lost in thought." Yumi spoke up.

Kouichi closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again and facing Yumi, he replied. "Not really, I was wondering… what the others were thinking when they first came to the Digital World via the Trailmons…"

"I doubt it's anything like this." Yumi said. "I could imagine them wondering what was going on and where they are… and what kind of creatures they are seeing."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kouichi said, laughing at how silly he had thought while he scratched the back of his head.

Yumi laughed along with him, but suddenly stopped and yawned. Kouichi looked at her and saw that for some reason or another, she looked really tired… almost sickly.

"Yumi, are you alright?" He asked as he moved closer towards her. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Yumi said, yet even as she said this, she sounded out of breath.

Kouichi became even more worried, putting a hand on her forehead, he checked her temperature. She was fine, and so he thought that it must have had something to do with fatigue due to all the things she had been asked to do.

Worried for her well-being, Kouichi could not help but feel that she shouldn't have come, and he voiced out his concern.

"You must really be over-exerting yourself, Yumi." Kouichi said. "You shouldn't have come along, you should have just stayed back and rested… you need that more than accompanying me."

"Don't say things like that, Kouichi. And don't mind me either, I'm just—"

But even before Yumi could finish what she was about to say, she found herself falling face forward, Kouichi immediately moved and caught her even before she could hit the cushion of the train cabin they were on.

"Yumi? Yumi, are you alright?" Kouichi asked, but Yumi did not answer. When Kouichi moved his head closer to her face, she heard her light snoring which told him that she was sleeping.

"She must really be tired." Kouichi muttered to himself as Yumi lay sleeping on him. "What should I do? I can't let her sleep like this…"

_"Ah, forget it, Kouichi."_ Came Duskmon's voice. _"She is obviously tired, and you wouldn't want to wake her up now by shifting her position, would you?"_

Kouichi shook his head, trying to shut Duskmon up.

_"Obviously, you also like being able to hold her as you do now."_ Duskmon went on.

Kouichi looked down on Yumi who was sleeping peaceful on his chest, their breathing were in synced and he felt himself blushing. He hadn't actually been this close to her since that night he hugged her and told her how he felt. But that was beside the point, as he mentally slapped himself for letting Duskmon's words bother him.

"Stop it, Duskmon." He said. "She'll probably wake up with a cramp if I don't do something."

_"Heh, you really are full of excuses."_ Duskmon said.

Kouichi did not bother to listen any more. He gently shifted his and Yumi's position and slowly let her lay asleep on the soft seat of the Trailmon. Kouichi decided not to seat too far from her, only sitting near the top of her head.

Every time the train Digimon jerked, he would make sure that Yumi's sleep was not disturbed.

"_You just wasted a perfectly good opportunity."_ Duskmon told him.

"What are you talking about this time?" Kouichi asked with a sigh. Duskmon sure was being pesky.

"_Use your imagination for a second._" Duskmon stated. _"Didn't you think of what would happen when she wakes up in your arms… then your eyes would meet, sure you two might be blushing, but who knows… it could have ended with a kiss and—"_

Kouichi did not bother to let the "Prince of Darkness" finish, as he immediately shut the latter's voice out. He sighed thinking how, despite the fact that they are not in the Digital World, Duskmon still has the ability to talk with him and bother him like he is doing now. Either the Human World and the Digital World are now closer together or Duskmon was just a persistent part of him, Kouichi could care less right now about the reason why.

His musings however, allowed him to gaze upon the sleeping face of Yumi. His eyes lingered on her lips and he could almost here Duskmon telling him to: "Just do it.". He was thankful that Yumi was asleep and no one else was with them, for he could not risk anyone seeing the deep shade of red in his face as he quickly looked the other way.

Kouichi admitted that his feelings for the young woman from the future grew stronger every time they were together and with every passing moment. However, he respected her as much as he love her, which is the reason why he couldn't do as Duskmon says. What's more, he also knew that Yumi trusted him, and also knew that stealing a kiss from her would make her lose confidence on him.

The train ride took several hours, it was perhaps the longest train ride that Kouichi had ever been on, and despite Yumi somehow always being sleepy throughout the whole thing, Kouichi felt that it was the most memorable train ride he will probably be on.

* * *

"I'll pick you up three days from now." The Trailmon said. "That's how long Master Gennai had given you to complete this mission, correct?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes, thank you very much, Trailmon."

Trailmon let out a whistle. "No problem. You two be careful."

"Same goes for you." Kouichi replied. And with that, Trailmon returned to the Digital World leaving the two to themselves.

"I'm sorry." Yumi spoke as soon as Trailmon was out of the area.

"Huh?" Kouichi said as he gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"You must really have been bored the whole way, I mean, I came with you so to help you and at the same time so that you can have some company, but so far all I did was sleep." Yumi explained. "It's just that, I've been feeling more and more worn out lately, even when I have rested enough."

Kouichi shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. Besides, with Duskmon saying stuff in my head, never made me feel bored while you were sleeping. Of course, I would have loved it if I was talking to you instead but, you sure had me worried when you suddenly collapsed like that."

"I couldn't help it, it's like sleep suddenly came over me." Yumi said, then added. "Wait, Duskmon was talking with you again? What did he say this time?"

Kouichi was surprised by the sudden question and wished that she hadn't asked it or that he hadn't mentioned Duskmon at all.

"_Why not tell her, Kouichi?"_ Duskmon asked, he was really having fun teasing the human. _"She looks like she's dying to know."_

"Yeah, right, as if I'm going to tell her everything that you told me." Kouichi told him telepathically. "There's no way I'm summoning the dark cloud of awkwardness over here."

Yumi looked at him waiting for an answer, yet he turned around and said, "I-it's nothing. Let's go." And walked ahead.

"Is it THAT bad?" Yumi asked as she followed suite.

"Y-yeah, it is." Kouichi said as he wondered why she wasn't letting it go.

They got to the elevator and upon pressing the 'Up' button, they waited for the elevator to open before going inside. Once inside, Kouichi spoke.

"So, where do you think we should go first?" He asked as he took the map Erika had drawn before and looked at it. "Should we start off with Junpei or try either Hikaru, Max, or maybe Kira?"

"Maybe we should go see Tomoki's mother first." Yumi said as she let out another sigh. She was once again tired for some reason.

Kouichi looked at her with that worried look. "Sleepy again?"

Yumi nodded and without thinking had laid her head on his shoulder for support. Then she quietly said, "I'm sorry… Can you let me stay like this for a while…?"

Kouichi nodded slowly. The elevator rose up slowly as well, as if hearing Kouichi's silent wish. He could feel her breathing and she could feel the warmth he was giving.

"You really are warm." Yumi spoke catching Kouichi off guard.

"Warm?"

He could feel her nod. "I never really got to know you from my time. It was my brother whom you were always with. And you weren't always around too."

"Are you sure that was me?" Kouichi asked as if he was joking. "I can't see myself as not always being around."

Yumi smiled. "Yeah… maybe the future that you guys from this period would create from this point on will be different…"

A bell sounded signaling that they were already on the first level of Shibuya's train station. The silence that they had grown accustomed to as they were inside the elevator vanished as it was replaced by the sounds of people scurrying about trying to get to work, meet with friends or whatever activities they had planned for the day.

Assisting Yumi, the two went off the elevator just before the sea of people clamored to get inside. As they made their way outside the station, Yumi caught a glimpse of a newspaper being sold in the magazine stand just near the station's exit.

"Wait a second, Kouichi." She said as let go of his hand and went to the stand. She then took the newspaper then looked at the date. It read: 'April 27'.

Kouichi looked over as well, and upon seeing the date said: "April 27th? That would make it that we've been gone for almost a month now in this world while it's almost been a year in the Digital World and I'm guessing the same is true for the Cyber World."

Yumi nodded. "The time difference is pretty big… That would really make it harder for us to explain things to Tommy's parents, and also, to your mother."

"My mother?" Kouichi asked.

"Why? Aren't you going to go visit her, she must be so worried about you now."

"I should probably tell her we – Kouji and I are okay." Kouichi said after giving it much thought. "You can also rest there if you'd like while I give Tomoki's mother his letter."

"Rest? You don't want me to come along?" Yumi asked as she placed the paper down and the two began to walk out of the station.

"You should know by now that I always enjoy having you around." Kouichi replied. "I would really love it if you would come along too, but seeing as how you are now, I don't think that's a wise decision. I wouldn't want you collapsing again and having me all worried."

Yumi was silent as they walked. She sighed a sigh of resignation knowing that it would probably be for the best. She didn't want to slow him down and have him all worked up over her. The two boarded a taxi and went straight for Kouichi's house.

* * *

Kouichi got the sermon of his life when his mother opened the door soon after he had knocked. He was interrogated and asked where he went, who he was with, and all other stuff that Kouichi, despite not wanting to, had to lie about most of them.

Of course, when Kouichi's mother saw Yumi, her mood suddenly changed.

Once inside, Kouichi's mother made some refreshments for the three of them and while Kouichi was setting down their things in his room, went on to talk with Yumi.

"It's such a surprise that Kouichi would bring a beautiful lady like you over here." She began, and her opening words made Yumi feel that Kouichi had put her in a very awkward position. "He doesn't usually bring his 'girlfriend' over and I didn't even know that he has one until now."

"Ah, but, I'm not really his…" Yumi was about to say when Kouichi suddenly called and asked his mother.

"Mom, by any chance did someone came and asked about Kouji or the others?" Kouichi asked as he came down the stairs.

"No, but they did call asking me if I knew where you all were. I told them you went to Tokyo but haven't returned yet. Why?"

"Was one of the people who called Tomoki's mother?"

"Yes, she did call."

"Alright." Kouichi said. "Mom, can Yumi stay and rest here for a while? I'm just going to go out and do an errand for Tomoki."

"Sure, that would be alright honey." His mother replied.

Just before Kouichi was about to leave the house, Yumi stood up and went to talk with him.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay her?" She asked as she remembered what his mother was saying.

"Of course it is." Kouichi said as he went to tie his shoes. "Mom can be talkative at times, but I'm sure you can get some rest while you two talk or something. I'll be back in an hour or so."

And even before Yumi could say anything else, Kouichi patted her on the shoulder, went out and closed the door. She sighed. How was she suppose to talk with his mother, who obviously had gotten the wrong idea about her? What was she supposed to say when she asks her things that she probably would ask her like where her son had been, what he was doing, all those things. She couldn't make something up by herself, after all, it would be dangerous if she were to say something then his mother would ask him to verify and what she says and he says won't match – now that's a problem.

Resigning to her fate, Yumi went back to the living room to find that Kouichi's mother was not in the room but in the kitchen.

"Yumi, dear, feel free to do anything you want." His mother called from the kitchen. "Kouichi told me that you are tired, well, you probably are after your trip."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Kimura." She replied as she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, don't mention it." She said happily then added, "You can call me 'Auntie' by the way."

"R-right." Was only what Yumi could reply.

Yumi closed her eyes and let the comfort of the sofa get to her. She could feel that she was tired, but not as drowsy as before. Opening her eyes, she scanned the Kimura's living room. On the corner near the stairs was a shelf with all sorts of books ranging from the thick to the not-so-thick-almost-magazine-like. On the right side of the sofa, which she was sitting on, were shelves that have photo frames on them and pictures of Kouichi and his family on his mother's side. There were also pictures of him with his friends. One picture caught her attention however, as she stood up and took a closer look on it.

It was the group picture that Takuya and the others have taken on the hospital the day before he was discharged. Everyone was in it. The reason why she took an interest on the photo was because, of all the pictures there, this one was the only one that the future Kouichi did not have displayed on his house.

"I wonder why?" She muttered to herself. "I know he didn't have this one displayed… but why? Everyone looks so happy here."

Just then, the Communicator she had strapped on her belt suddenly beeped signaling that she was receiving a call. Unclasping it from her belt, she opened it up and answered.

"Yumi," came Katsuya's voice. "took me a while to get a hold of you. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the past Kouichi's house. We came to get the others back but Kouichi decided to do it alone since I had been pretty woozy throughout the whole journey here. Why?" She replied.

"So, you were feeling it too?" He said. "I've already told you, we don't have much time left, if this keeps up…"

"I know. Everyone knows what will happen, brother." Yumi said. "We will get through with this, everyone's working really hard especially Kouichi."

"I know." Katsuya said in a gentler tone. "_He_ is also near his limit. Who knows how long _he_ will be able to help _them_."

"Is that why you called?"

"Yeah, I just called to check up on you." Katsuya said. "If only we have anticipated what may happen fully, then I could have come along with you back there."

"I know. But you are doing your part over there, so don't worry too much about it."

They talked for a long time before Katsuya said that he had to return to his work. Just before he closed the link, Yumi asked him: "Brother, you're always in the future Kouichi's time, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you saw a picture of everyone at the hospital displayed in his living room? Or do you know if he has such a picture?"

Katsuya paused for a while to think, then replied. "I don't think I know of a picture like that. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Yumi bit her lip. "Brother, can you make sure that the Kouichi from our time doesn't have that picture, you can ask mom and dad as well. I'll tell you why when you contact me again."

"Alright." And with that, Katsuya closed off the link leaving Yumi to ponder to herself what it could all mean.

* * *

"Tomoki asked you to give this to us?" Tomoki's mother asked.

Kouichi nodded. "He would have loved to have come home himself but our… instructor at the camp didn't give him permission. So, he asked me to give that to you instead and to tell you that he is doing fine and that you shouldn't worry."

"Really?" Tomoki's older brother asked. "So, how come you were given permission?"

"I was asked to." Kouichi simply replied, he was trying to remember everything he was saying. "You see, a female friend of ours was not feeling well, so I was asked to bring her home to rest. And also, to get a hold of Junpei and our other friends who went home just before camp finished."

"I see." Tomoki's mother said. "I'm sorry for the trouble my son has caused. Thank you for bringing this over. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no. There's no need." Kouichi said as he stood up. "That friend I told you about is waiting for me back home, I asked my mother to look after her for a while, you see. So I can't take too long."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you once again, Kouichi. You're such a nice boy doing this."

Kouichi nodded and with that he left.

He made sure to have been far from the house and a couple of blocks away already when he let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he got all of that out and that they didn't ask too much question. Luckily, Tomoki's father was not home, otherwise, he was sure it would not have gone well.

Not wanting to even have the slightest chance to bump into Tomoki's father, Kouichi decided to go home.

* * *

Yumi didn't notice when or for how long she dozed off, but she found herself being shook awake by Kouichi.

"Yumi?" Kouichi said, it was evident that he would have wanted her to rest some more but decided to wake her up with something important.

"Huh?" Yumi asked, still in a daze. "She left?"

It was more of a question than an answer. Yumi sat up on the sofa. "I guess I fell asleep again…"

"Well, it's good that you manage to take a rest." Kouichi said as he sat down beside her. "I wouldn't have woke you up if it weren't for my mother."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well, she said you looked uncomfortable sleeping down here… So," Kouichi said, he was blushing slightly. "she told me to woke you up and tell you that you can sleep at my room if you want."

If Yumi was wondering why he was blushing, she now understood the reason. She had been wondering what it was that was inside his mother's head, but decided that it must be because Kouichi had never brought any female friends into his house… maybe except for Izumi.

"We don't have any guest rooms, so…" Kouichi was still explaining.

"You could have just carried me instead of waking me up." She said suddenly.

"What?" Kouichi asked, surprised that she would even suggest that.

"Nevermind." She quickly said. "Where is your mother anyway?"

"She went out." He replied. Yumi saw that he was still waiting for an explanation on what she said. "She probably won't be back until much later."

"I see."

An idea then struck Kouichi's mind. He stood up, grabbed a pen from the drawer at a nearby desk as well as a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He then placed it at the Kitchen counter before returning to the living room to face a confused Yumi.

"Let's go out." Kouichi said. "Or are you still feeling tired?"

"Go out? Where?" Yumi asked.

"Anywhere." Kouichi replied as he threw his hands up. "I don't know how much this place has changed or what it would look like from where you came from… so… of course, if you're still tired then it's alright. We can just do it some other time."

Yumi stood up. "No, it's alright. But, what about your mother?"

Kouichi pointed over at the direction of the kitchen and said, "I left her a note. I told her I'll just show you around and that we'll be back later."

Acknowledging Kouichi's answer and with him leading the way, the two began their day at the city. They went from one place to another, and even if Yumi did not want to show her surprise at whatever it was that she sees, she ended up surprised nonetheless.

When Kouichi takes her to a place and explains things to her, she would also tell him the difference between the past and future of the location they were at. If she was tired, and when he noticed it – which he always manage to do, they would stop and he would allow her to rest.

Whenever she was sleepy she tried her best to stay awake, but in the end, he would still notice it.

"You know, Yumi, if you're sleepy just go on ahead a sleep… of course, wait until we're sitting somewhere until you do." Kouichi had told her while they rested at a nearby park, eating a hamburger that they bought.

"How come you always notice that?" She asked.

"How can I not?" He replied. "Compared to how you were acting before and with all the memories I have of you, it's easy to tell."

"You make it sound like you're a stalker." She laughed.

Kouichi laughed along with her, somehow when he was with her, he felt that he could forget about any worries he might have. "I'm not a stalker but I am worried about what's going on with you."

"Thanks, but you shouldn't worry." Yumi said. "This will probably pass."

"I hope you're right about that, it's pretty tiring to have to carry you every time you collapse." Kouichi said this jokingly. "You have no idea how heavy you are."

Yumi punched him playfully in the shoulder before the two burst out laughing again. Yumi felt that it was nice, to have a day like that. She hadn't actually had so much fun ever since the whole problem with the past and the future happened, and now, she was glad that she had Kouichi as company.

"This is nice." She said.

Kouichi looked at her and saw her smiling face, that smile that could always melt his heart. He was lucky that Duskmon had agreed to hibernate himself, otherwise, he would hear not the end of it.

"You know, you're the only person from this time he treats me like this." She added.

"Treats you like what?" He asked.

"Like I'm just plain Yumi. Not 'Yumi, from the Future' or 'Yumi, the future daughter of Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto'." She replied. "Everyone seems to think about treating me different because of that. But you, you don't look at me like I'm some messenger from the future. I'm glad."

Kouichi smiled then said. "You should know why."

Yumi nodded. "I do. How could I forget that night? But you know that when this all ends, we would have to make sure that you don't remember me."

"Is that a rule about coming to the past, make sure that no one remembers you from that time when you go back?" He asked. He knew that it was going to come.

Yumi slowly nodded. She could feel that he was looking at her, but she couldn't call up the courage to look back at him. She couldn't help but wonder where all the courage she got from her parents went. "It's a safety precaution, so that no one may try how the future turns out."

"I see…" Kouichi said, there was a hint of melancholy on his voice. "I don't pretty much care about what's going to happen when you go back and all that future-past stuff. What matters to me is the here and the now. You're here with me now and that's all I care about. Besides, even if I end up forgetting you, I'm certain my heart won't. No matter if my memories are erased a thousand folds, this feeling I have for you won't change… and I would probably fall in love with you all over again if I see you."

"I guess stubbornness is just one of your characteristics, isn't it?" Yumi said. "You know we'll both end up hurting if we keep this up."

"If we don't feel pain at the parting, doesn't that mean it's not love?" Was Kouichi's comeback that startled the young female from the future. "No matter what you say to try and change it, my feelings won't change. I would keep on telling you 'I love You' if I have to just so you understand that. Risks, they're a part of life… and even if having such a feeling is a risk, it doesn't matter to me."

"What if all this is just a dream, then?" Yumi asked suddenly finding that lost courage to look at him. "What if you wake up and realize that none of this is real? That's the same feeling, if not more intense of what you would be feeling, when that day comes that the dream we're both in ends."

Kouichi took her hands and looked at her with all sincerity and asked, "Does it matter right now?"

Yumi didn't bother to answer this. She didn't even know why she opened the topic up but now mentally cursed herself for doing so. She had certainly put herself in an awkward position yet again.

"Yumi?" Kouichi called as he debated to himself whether he would ask her or not. "Um…"

"What is it?" Yumi asked, she was confused as to why Kouichi suddenly began to stutter.

"Uh… can I ask you something?"

Yumi nodded.

"Can you forget about the whole past-future thing while you're here with me? Act like you belong in this time… be with me just as Yumi." He said. "Even just for the remainder of our stay here in the real world, can you at least show me your true feelings…"

Yumi was taken aback by his request. She didn't know what to say, and the way that Kouichi was looking at her, almost pleading did not help her. She kept asking herself what to do, what to say and though her mind kept yelling that it was taboo, her heart was saying otherwise.

"Yumi?"

"I can't help but wonder why you always put me in these situations, Kouichi." Yumi said. Kouichi shrugged and she sighed.

'_I did come with him to spend some time with him._' She thought to herself. _'Everything would end soon… so, should I agree?'_

Kouichi waited patiently for her answer. He didn't want to force her to give one, but, he wanted to know… He wanted, so that even if this was just a dream for both of them, it would still be a beautiful one. He knew that he would need to awaken from the dream, but found that there was nothing wrong if he could at least live in that dream for even the shortest time.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours, hours that seemed like days, and days that seemed like forever. The silence that had entered the perimeter and surrounded them seemed not to ebb away. But just when Kouichi was about to say 'Forget it.', Yumi spoke.

"You're right." She said. "Even if this is a dream… I want to make the most out of it."

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

**A/N:**

Amazingly enough, I wrote this pretty long. For those wondering, the ending above is not a cliffy. That last sentence was Yumi's answer to Kouichi's request.

The next chapter would probably be longer than this one since it would detail the completion of the mission in which the two were sent. After that, the final leg of the fanfic.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I hope to hear from you by your reviews. With that said, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out.

PS.

Apologies for not having to say "that" (the Peace part) at the last chapter. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to type it in, lol.

And another thing, I would have written Tomoki's mom and brother as well Kouichi's mother's names but I forgot them. Also, you may have all noticed that I changed the dubbed names to the original ones, except for JP...


	43. At the End of the Journey

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, once again we have another update for CoT: CW as promised. A million thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and those who read it but didn't had time to review as well. I had planned on uploading this one a day after my update for The Rabbit on the Moon, unfortunately, something came up which caused such a delay. Also, this chapter marks the end of the current arc. The next chapter would start the final leg of this fanfic.

Well, anyways, just enjoy this chapter, minna-san!

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**At the End of the Journey at the Real World**

* * *

It was their second day in the real world. The second day of their mission. But there was more to that day than just their mission for Yumi had agreed to go out on a date with Kouichi that day provided that they manage to find their three missing companions and send them back to the Digital World.

Despite the excitement that was evident in Kouichi's eyes as he woke up with a start, he could not help but also feel worry for his brother and the others who were still at the Digital World fighting in the war. So far, none of them have contacted him or Yumi – something that did not put his worries at rest.

_"You really are a whirlwind of emotions today, aren't you, Kouichi."_ Duskmon said as he felt the wave of emotions from Kouichi. _"One minute your happy, then excited, then sad, worried, anxious… can't you choose one emotion and stick with it for more than a minute or so? It's driving me crazy!"_

"Heh, sorry about that, Duskmon." Kouichi answered telepathically. "I just can't seem to help it right now."

_"You really are one bothersome kid, but I have decided to stick with you until the end of the road… whichever that road may take us both." _Duskmon sighed. _"Anyway, you should hurry up. You wouldn't want your 'temporary' girlfriend to be kept waiting now, would you?"_

Kouichi could not help but blush slightly at that. He still could not believe that Yumi had agreed to his request and revealed her heart to him. She had told him, yesterday at the park, what she truly felt about the 'him' in the past – his present. It was perhaps the best memory he could keep from this adventure, well, at least for how long until the time of parting comes. Still, he meant what he said to her back then, that no matter what happens, his heart would not forget – definitely!

After undergoing his morning rituals, Kouichi went down to the kitchen where he was greeted by both his mother and Yumi – both wearing an apron over their clothes.

"Good morning, honey." Kouichi's mother greeted as she saw him enter.

"Good morning, mom." Kouichi greeted back, then turned to Yumi and greeted her as well before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Helping your mother prepare for breakfast, isn't it obvious?" Yumi replied as if the apron should have been enough to answer his query in the first place.

"I noticed, what I meant is that shouldn't you be resting? We wouldn't want you to collapse now, would we?" Kouichi said as he walked towards the counter where the cooked food was.

"That's what I told her as well, but she insisted on helping." The older Kimura said. "You are certain that you feel well now, dear?"

Yumi nodded and with a smile answered. "Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. This is the least I could do after giving me a place to stay for the meantime."

"Oh, don't mention that, dear… after all, you are my son's girlfriend, are you not?"

Kouichi had to force himself not to choke on the omelet he was eating when he heard his mother's answer and question to Yumi. He looked at Yumi at the corner of his eye as he took a sip from his hot chocolate, he noticed that she had been caught off guard as he was and that she was also blushing.

Yumi could only nod at Kouichi's mother's question. Even though she had told him and agreed to be his 'temporary' girlfriend in this timeline, she could still find herself turning shy and quiet when it comes to that and to how straightforward his mother is.

Mrs. Kimura could only smile before going on ahead and taking her seat on the table to eat with Kouichi. Yumi followed suit.

The three talked as they ate and for some reason Kouichi found it lucky that his mother did not ask too many questions that would be problematic to them. Duskmon could only watch in amusement with how embarrassed the two teens would end up thanks to whatever couple-related things Mrs. Kimura had to say.

_"This would certainly be a long day for these two."_ Duskmon found himself thinking.

* * *

Yumi could not help but feel relieved when they were finally out of the house two hours after breakfast. Kouichi could sympathize with her, his mother can really create awkward moments like perhaps the dozen times she did in just the span of two hours.

"Sorry about that." Kouichi said as the two began walking to the direction of their first destination – Max's house. "My mom can really go so far. I know you're not used to this all… er, I mean about us."

"It's not that really, it's just that you're mother is quite frank." Yumi stated. "All those questions she asked were things I never thought would be asked to me… well, not at this time at least."

The two walked hand in hand. It did not take too long to get to Max's house thanks to the fact that Yumi was not having her "sleepiness attacks". Kouichi could not help but think how hard it would be to find Max's house if it weren't for Erika's written instructions. Just the thought of her describing how to get there and what his house would look like now seemed like a bad idea to begin with seeing as how all the houses look identical.

It took a bit of time before the knocks on the door were answered, and lucky for them, the person who answered the door was the very same person whom they have been sent to bring back to the digital world – Max Regall. The way Max looked was reminiscent to the way that he looked back during the time when Takuya and the others first met him. He was also wearing the same exact clothing – a green bandana on his forehead, a pair of worn-out jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt… the only difference from back then was that they did not need to go to Europe in order to get Max for, according to Erika, Max was having his vacation at Japan at that time.

"Max!" Kouichi greeted as soon as he saw the other boy.

"Kouichi?" Max asked surprised.

"We came to pick you up." Kouichi replied as Yumi let him handle it. "You and the others are needed…. Desperately needed by the Digital World again."

It was as if Max had forgotten about what was going from the point of their second return to the Digital World to him being controlled by the dark threads. It was for this reason that he gave the two a questioning look and asked, "What are you guys talking about? Didn't I help out with that already… and also, who is she?"

Kouichi and Yumi were both surprised by his question and that he was unable to remember who Yumi was despite having almost everyone remember her already before.

"Wait, you don't remember Yumi?" Kouichi asked.

"Yumi? Is that your name?" Max asked the girl. Yumi nodded. "Should I remember her?"

"You should have by now almost every single memory of her, and of what really happened in our past adventure." Kouichi replied. "Anyways, you better come with us, we're going to go back in the Digital World… there's a war going on and we need all the help we can get."

Max was unsure of what he should do, but decided to go to where his adrenaline is taking him – with Kouichi and Yumi. And so, after leaving a note to his Aunt and Uncle whom he was staying with, he took off with the two other _Spirit Shinkers_.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Max said after hearing Kouichi and Yumi explain everything that has happened. "You're telling me that the four of us – JUNPEI, Hitakaru, Kira, and myself, have already gone back to the Digital World with you guys after we defeated Chronosmon and that you, Yumi, are from the future who came back here to help straight this whole mess which we thought had been straightened out yet again. Not only that but we – JUNPEI, Hitakaru, Kira, and myself, abandoned the Digital World in its dire need when we were controlled by some unknown puppeteer which resulted in our Digivices to be taken away from us and now you two have been sent back to get us back to the Digital World and win the whole war that had started all because we were searching for fragments of an antidote that can save Takuya's existence?"

"That's basically the shortest version of it." Yumi replied.

Max did not bother to hide his disbelief. He thought that it was fortunate that they managed to get a whole cart for themselves as they were inside the train on their way to Shinjuku where Hitakaru and Max were staying.

"I don't get it, why did whoever was controlling us back then, as you say, chose the four of us to back down. It would have made sense if it were Tomoki, Kouji, JUNPEI, and you, Kouichi, wouldn't it? After all, you guys are the stronger and adept ones in the group without Takuya and Izumi." Max voiced out.

It was only at that time that his two other companions thought of that.

"We… don't know." Yumi replied after looking over at Kouichi who was also perplexed. "That's something we have to find the reason of as well, and something we would have to discuss with the Master once we return to the digital world."

Kouichi nodded. It was another puzzle that needed to be solved. Another puzzle that the answer, he thought, would become a piece to the even grander puzzle that they were in now.

* * *

The trio stepped out of the Shinjuku's Train Station, and after Max thought that it would be easier and faster to go separately, they did so. Kouichi went to get Kira, Max went after Hitakaru and Yumi was asked to wait for them at the station and to buy get in line to buy a ticket already for their next destination seeing as the line to the booth stretched as far as a mile. Reluctantly, Yumi agreed.

Hours passed after Yumi already got her hands on their tickets. She could not help but feel bored and despite the fact that it was the logical thing to do, what with the line at the ticket booth, she could not help but think that Kouichi should not have left him alone. It was hard on her part to do things in this timeline she was on at the moment. Everything seemed new to her and she feels like she's a young child not knowing anything about the world. For one, no one explained to her the mechanism of the booth. Although for her it was a relic, here it was not and it proved to be the hardest trial she had to overcome. If it weren't for the kind old lady who helped her with it, she probably would have caused everyone's time with her lack of knowledge and inexperience in using such a "primitive" thing.

She mentally kicked herself in the head. She could not believe that she was berating herself with all these useless thoughts. But, it can't be helped, for she was indeed bored.

Another hour passed and Kouichi as well as Max returned with Hitakaru and Kira in tow.

"You guys sure took your sweet time." Yumi said as she stood up upon seeing them.

"Sorry about that." Kouichi apologized. "I had a hard time explaining things to Kira's grandfather."

"Yeah." Kira said. "He wouldn't let me go without a proper explanation of where I was going, when I would be back, and stuff like that."

"Same goes for Hitakaru's mother." Max said.

Hitakaru nodded. "So, were going back to the Digital World again, are we?"

Yumi nodded. "But first, we need to make one last stop."

And with that, the five of them waited for the train to Koishikawa, where Kouichi learned Junpei was staying at, to arrive before boarding the said train.

* * *

The moment they have found a cabin for the five of them, they made themselves comfortable. Yumi, Kouichi and Max retold everything that had happened to keep their two other companions updated. The reaction they received from it was the same reaction Max had, it was an expected reaction after all.

"How could we not remember something like that?" Hitakaru questioned. "And what's more why did our enemy chose the four of us. Apart from Junpei, we are pretty much rookies in this."

"I asked the same question." Max said. "It seems that's just one more mystery that needs to be solved. The reason for it could be something big, but it could also be that it was just by random."

"If that's the case," Kouichi said thoughtfully, "If it were just by random, then whatever plans the enemy has was dependent on who he manages to control."

"Then he would have been making plans as he go, wouldn't he?" Kira asked. "That makes him either very cunning or careless."

"Well, we won't know for certain whatever our new enemy is up to at the moment, but Master Gennai may be able to help us figure it out – if he doesn't know of it already." Yumi stated. "We don't know how much time has passed in the Digital World since Kouichi and I left and how the war is going."

"They haven't contacted you guys?" Max asked.

Kouichi and Yumi both replied, "No."

The journey to Koishikawa was longer and it took more than an hour to get there giving the children ample time to catch up on things. Max, Hitakaru, and Kira were still in disbelief thinking how their hearts may have been weak to be able to be controlled like that. Yumi and Kouichi had gave them enough explanation for them not to ask why Yumi had their memories erased right after defeating Chronosmon or what she was doing back 'here', and where Takuya and Izumi were at the moment.

Kouichi could not help but think how fun it would have been if there were no troubles at all, if everyone were with them and they were just having fun for the remainder of their vacation. But he knew that what he was thinking was a selfish thought.

He then looked over at his watch as the train passed another platform on its way to Koishikawa. It was already three in the afternoon and Kouichi's brow furrowed.

_"If we don't hurry up, the café in Shibuya would close up soon."_ He thought.

Yumi noticed the sudden silence of Kouichi and looked over at him. She saw her in deep thought. She figured that he would have been contemplating on what the others have pointed out.

At that moment the three other boys stood up.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Yumi asked.

Hitakaru nodded. "Yeah, we're a bit hungry. We're going to look for the lady who was selling food that passed by us a couple of minutes ago."

"I see." Yumi said. "Be sure not to disturb any of the other passengers then. I know how you three could get loud at times."

Kira could not help but laugh and Max as well as Hitakaru laughed along with him.

"Alright _mother_." Kira joked. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I'm full." Kouichi replied.

"No thanks." Yumi answered.

"Alright then, we'll be back in a second." Max said. And with that, Kira, Max and Hitakaru exited the cabin leaving Kouichi and Yumi by themselves.

The moment they were alone, Yumi asked, "Is there something wrong, Kouichi? You suddenly went quiet."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." Was the reply.

"Of what the others pointed out?" Yumi asked, then added, "You shouldn't think too much about that. I know we'll get our answers once we return to the Digital World."

Kouichi looked over at her and said, "Is that a prediction from someone who came from the future?"

"No." Yumi replied with a smile. "I have told you before, what's happening right now is not something that I knew of. If you want answers, Katsuya is the one to ask."

"Katsuya? How come he knows and you don't?"

Yumi shrugged. "I don't know why. He wouldn't even tell me. Apart from the disk I gave Takuya and what he has told me, there's nothing else I know about this adventure."

"I guess we are all really in the same boat now." Kouichi said with a sigh. "But, actually, that's not what I was thinking about."

This surprised Yumi. "It's not?"

Kouichi laughed. "Yeah, it's not. I was just worried that the café might close for the night before we even get back to Shibuya for our date."

Yumi's eyes widen with surprise. "You were thinking of that!?"

Kouichi grinned sheepishly as he nodded. "And about other possible places we could go to instead if it is already close by the time we get back."

"You're unbelievable." Yumi said. "I thought you were thinking about possible reasons for why our enemy would do what he or she did."

Kouichi just laughed.

Yumi could not help but sigh as she rested her head on Kouichi's shoulder, she was getting tired once again. "There's something bothering me with all of this, apart from what Max had mentioned before."

"What is it?" Kouichi asked.

"This retrieval mission is just too easy, isn't it?" Yumi said. "It's like we're just fetching them from their houses and bringing them together. I had figured before that someone had been sent out after us to stop us from getting them back to the Digital World, but so far, everything's going along just great for us."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, this is way too easy. So easy that it is troubling."

* * *

The knowledge of where Junpei was staying really did prove as useful as the piece of paper that Erika gave them in finding Junpei. It took a while longer than normal to find out where he was for when they arrived at the place he was staying, his Grandmother told them that he was out.

"Would you children want to stay around and wait for him here?" Junpei's Grandmother asked.

"It depends where he want, ma'am." Kouichi replied. "We're in a bit of a hurry. Could you please tell us where he went?"

Junpei's Grandmother nodded and pointed at the direction of the small mountain west of the laid back village. "Junpei always goes for a trek to the top of that mountain. He says he loves the view there."

"Thank you very much." Kouichi bowed.

"Oh, it's nothing sonny."

And with that, the five of them made their way to the mountain that Junpei's Grandmother pointed.

The mountain was not as steep as they would have expected, it wasn't even a mountain but was pretty much just a hill. But, it was still harder to climb what with all the boulders and rocks as well as the trees and the very narrow path that they had to go through.

Half an hour passed and they were only but halfway there.

"I can't believe Junpei would want to go up this hill." Yumi said as they all took a quick break from walking.

"Yeah, who would have thought." Kouichi said.

Knowing that it is not a good idea to take too much time in such a place, the group went on after taking a ten minute break. Another half hour passed and they found themselves at the top of the hill gazing at the beautiful scenery before them.

"Now I guess I know why Junpei would choose such a place…" Kira gasped.

"Did someone call my name?" Came Junpei's voice.

The group whirled around to see Junpei standing by the edge of the hill wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of shorts that went pass his knees.

"What are you guys doing here and who's that girl you're with?" Junpei asked.

And so, Kouichi began to explain everything to Junpei – about what had been happening, who Yumi was, the state of the Digtal World, all of it. It wasn't hard to explain or to get Junpei to believe all of it, as it seems, he was even expecting something like that.

"So that explains it." Junpei said as he walked towards the others and took something out of his pocket. "I was wondering why I can't remember some things. Maybe you guys can tell me who's this girl in the photo."

At that, Junpei showed them the thing he took out of his pocket, which was the photograph of him and Erika.

"Hey, that's my cousin, Erika!" Max said. "How come you have a picture of her?"

"Oh, so her name's Erika… that name does sound familiar." Junpei mused.

"We'll explain everything further once we get down from this hill." Yumi said.

Everyone saw the point in it and agreed to do leave. But just before they were about to do so, Junpei's head suddenly began to throb, and the three others soon followed.

"Junpei, is something wrong?" Kouichi asked as he saw Junpei fall down on his knees, "Are you alright?"

"My head…" Junpei said as he gritted his teeth, "It hurts…"

"Kira, Max and Hitakaru are also in pain, Kouichi." Yumi said after the three others also fell on their knees. "What are we going to do? Why is this happening?"

_"Kouichi, I can sense it again…" _Came Duskmon's voice. _"Tell Yumi to back away from them, the threads are acting up again."_

At once, Kouichi relayed Duskmon's message to Yumi and the two of them moved back.

"Can you see where the threads are, Kouichi?" Yumi asked.

"I will." And at that Kouichi let Duskmon take over his body. His hair became a bit longer and he grew taller as well and the same markings that Yumi saw on his face that night when Duskmon first took control of Kouichi's body was again back. Kouichi's eyes turned Crimson in color as well.

"You didn't have to allow Duskmon to take over!" Yumi said.

"Too late about that, Yumi." Duskmon said. "But we can't Digivolve here now, can we? That would cause too much commotion and we can't take too long in dealing with those threads."

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it then." Yumi said. "I'll distract them and you take care of the threads."

The three others were now acting like zombies – derived of emotion and any logical thought. Duskmon scanned the area and at once, saw a large knot several feet high above the ground, where the threads were all coming from.

"I see it!" Duskmon said.

"Good, let's go!" Came Yumi's voice as their plan was put into action.

Doing as what he did so before, Duskmon called forth the Sword of Light using Kouichi's own power to call it. As the sword began to materialize in his hands, Duskmon took a jump up hoping that his very high jump would allow him to reach and destroy the threads, but unfortunately, he did not make it.

"It's too high." He told Yumi, who was dodging vicious swipes from Hitakaru, JP, Kira and Max. "I can't reach it."

"Do you want me to digivolve and take you up there?" Yumi asked as she dodged another attack.

Duskmon thought for a moment. He agreed with the fact that Digivolving would create too much commotion, which was not good. And he stood by his decision as he told her 'No'. Scanning the area, Duskmon began to look for a way to get to where the threads were at. He then caught a glimpse of an old tree. The tree was the highest one there is on top of the hill. It was then that Duskmon had an idea.

"Hold them off for just a bit longer, Yumi." Duskmon shouted as he dashed for the tree.

Yumi thought that he was going to jump from one branch to another, but instead, she was surprised to see that at the rate of how fast he was going, Duskmon managed to run up the tree's trunk. When Duskmon got to the top of the tree, he took one powerful jump.

Anyone who could have viewed it would have thought that he was flying, for it really did seem so. With the force of his jump and the acceleration he had, Duskmon managed to get pass the thread. As he was about to fall back down, Duskmon whirled around, the Sword of Light at the ready and with one swift motion, he sliced the thread into nothingness before he gracefully landed on his feet.

The moment the threads were destroyed, JP and the others regained their senses and were back to normal.

"What… just happened?" Kira asked.

Duskmon immediately let go of his hold in Kouichi's body allowing Kouichi to revert back to his normal self.

"It's nothing, we should get going and get back to Shibuya." Yumi said.

Everyone nodded at this. As they were walking back down the hill, Kouichi asked Yumi if she was alright after having to deal with all four of them. Yumi told him that she wasn't hurt at all.

* * *

The train ride back to Shibuya was the longest train ride of them all and during that train ride, Junpei began to explain himself to Max as to why he has his cousin's picture... well explain it as best as he could, that is. Once they got off the train and unto the platform, Junpei agreed with meeting early in the morning back in the station and that he would let Max, Hitakaru, and Kira stay over in his house. Everyone was tired and they knew better than to return to the Digital World feeling like that.

After saying good-bye to their friends, Yumi and Kouichi were once again left alone.

"Are you tired as well?" Kouichi asked her, "If you are, we can just postpone this."

"No, I'm fine." Yumi replied. "Besides, tomorrow, we go back to the Digital World, right?"

Kouichi knew what she meant by that, and so, taking her by the hand, the two walked out of the station.

"So, what should we do now?" Kouichi asked as he took another look at his wristwatch. "The café's already closed."

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you." Was Yumi's answer that made Kouichi smile.

They were on their way to the park once again when they spotted a newly opened restaurant not too far from the park. Luckily, the restaurant was said to be open that day for the whole night. And with that, the two decided to eat their dinner there.

Once they have placed their order and the waiter was already out of sight and going to other customers to take their order, the two began to talk.

"So, tomorrow we go back." Yumi sighed. "And return to how it was before we got here."

"You sound like you don't want to." Kouichi said. "That's kind of nice."

Silence.

"Yumi, do you remember that night when your brother left?" Kouichi asked after a while. "The night when we spent our Christmas in New York?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes, I remember. It was fun, having to spend that with the younger version of yourselves what with all the contests and fun we had."

"Yeah, I was surprised how well everyone did at that contest that in the end we never actually knew or cared about who won." Kouichi said as he remembered the singing competition that they had during their party.

"What made you remember of that?" Yumi asked. "That was such a long time ago… for me at least."

It took a while before Kouichi answered, their hands were intertwined. "I just remembered that song I sang… somehow, without knowing it, I guess I chose a song that described how things would most likely turn out for us."

"Your song?" Yumi asked, and at that she remembered it. His beautiful voice and the lyrics to the song he was singing. After she had remembered it, she held the same sad smile as Kouichi did. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"But the difference is, I don't feel nor think that you would turn your back on me… like how that song says." Kouichi said. "My brother… he warned me that night as well, not to fall in love with you. Of course, I didn't understand or know what he meant or why he would go and say things like that."

"But, you are as hard headed as my father." Yumi said.

Kouichi grinned at that. "Well, not always."

The food that they ordered soon came and the two began to eat while talking along the way. At that point, Kouichi and Yumi could very well forget whatever was happening as well as their thoughts on what awaited them on their return. Both felt that what really mattered was the 'Here' and the 'Now', and because of that, they had fun.

After their dinner, the two went to walk their way home. They made all possible stops, taking the longer route back to the Kimura residence.

One of the places they passed through was the Cherry Blossom's Lane. It was still April at that time, and because of that, the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom. The moon shined high above the sky, and to the right of the lane was the bay where the several small ships were docked. The water reflected the sky above, creating a replica of the milkyway on the water's surface. The two decided to stop by here.

"This place, is one of the places that no longer exists in my time." Yumi voiced out as she stood in awe at the beauty of the place. "It's kind of sad."

Kouichi held her in an embrace as they stood. "Yeah, it is."

Yumi allowed it to last for a bit longer before she turned around to face him. "I don't understand and I don't know how we can turn back after all this…I still don't understand from where you're strength and your belief comes from, Kouichi."

"My strength and belief?" He asked.

Yumi buried her head on his chest and nodded.

"I don't know, I guess it has something to do with what I have realized when I was finally freed of the evil that was controlling me. I realized that sometimes, when we're young we think nothing can hurt us. It's like being invincible. Our whole life is ahead of us and we have big plans. Big Plans. To find our perfect match, the one who completes us. But as we get older, we realize it's not always that easy." Kouichi began to contemplate, saying all these to her. "It's not until the end of our life that we realize how the plans we made where simply plans. Because at the end when we're looking back instead of forward, we want to believe that we made the most of what life gave us. We want to believe that we're leaving something good behind. We want it all to have mattered. And I think, when I will look back on what had happened to my life, whether I do forget about all this or not, I would still have that feeling deep within me that it all mattered."

Kouichi then lifted Yumi's head so that they were both looking at each other's eyes and he said, "One thing I've learned is that regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small, like when we do a bad thing, for a good reason. Some are bigger, like when we let down a friend. Some of us escape the pains of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret, because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come in terms with the past. And sometimes, we bury our regret, by promising to change our ways. But our biggest regrets are not for the things we did… but for the things that we didn't do. The things we didn't say that could save someone we care about. I don't regret anything between us, call it 'strength' if you will. I don't regret falling in love with you, I don't regret that and I know I never will."

And with that, Kouichi bent down and kissed Yumi. Yumi was surprised at his gesture but kissed him back. A cold wind blew as the two continued to kiss. Petals from the Cherry Blossom danced with the wind and with the moonlight and for the two of them, everything seemed and felt right.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this is a longer chapter than I would have expected but I think I did this well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I could just wish that I have uploaded this sooner. Also, if you're wondering or have merely forgotten what the song that Yumi and Kouichi were referring to in this chapter, I suggest you guys visit the first CoT fanfic and read it there. But, if you're too lazy (lol) to do that, the title is "Kimi Ga Ita Kisheki".

On a different note, I am planning (after completing my fanfics) of re-writing the first CoT since I noticed I made a lot of mistakes and typos in it. The story would remain the same as I will only just polish it up.

Now, like I've said before, this marks the beginning of the last part of our story which had took me a very long time to complete so be sure to expect some twists and surprises along the way. Answers would be given and everything would come to light before this fanfic ends.

Although the end of the fanfic is still too far off, I am already planning on making the last part of the CoT series revolve mainly around Koichi and Yumi (with a little bit of TakUMI still) much more than Ihave done so here. The story is still in its early stages, but if things turn up as I predicted then I may end up writing it.

Also, I am thinking of hiring a Beta Reader for my works since I am always in such a rush that I mostly fail to recheck my work before submitting it. Well, that's just a thought.

Anyways, that's about all for now. This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out. Don't forget to review, okay? Until next time, take care, everyone!

**End of Author's Notes:**


	44. Truths and Consequences

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I would have loved waiting for more reviews, but I knew that it would be rather selfish of me to do that. So, instead, I went on ahead and wrote this. This chapter, for me, is quite long and I made it so since this chapter opens up the final arc of the story and the title for it tells a lot about what to expect in it. Now, I wouldn't go and spoil things for you guys… but it makes me wonder if I went ahead and type what is to happen in this part of the Author's Notes, would it be a spoiler since I don't know if anyone actually reads the Author's Notes, lol. But, I am not that devilish to even try.

Before you guys start reading, though, I just want to say thanks for the continuous hits and reviews on this fanfic, which I could imagine everyone had thought had died when I had failed to upload new contents… Well, enough of this Author's Notes, time to get on with the story.

**End of Author's Notes:**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World  
**

**Truths and Consequences**

* * *

Everything was already packed and they have already explained where they were going, of course, they had to lie about it… after all, who would believe them even if they did tell the truth? Yumi had already used her Communicator to leave a message to Master Gennai, whom they could not directly contact still. It was only a matter of time before the Trailmon arrives, after all, it was the third and final day that they were given. They have all agreed to meet up at Shibuya's station.

Yumi was still in the guest room that was lent to her by the Kimura family. She smiled as she touched her lips, remembering the kiss from the night before but she soon found herself sighing. The moment that they would step into the Digital World would be the moment that the dream would end, she thought.

It was a good dream, though.

Kouichi, however, was already on the living room with his mother.

"I understand that you want to take her home, Kouichi," Mrs. Kimura said, "but why can't her parents pick her up here, Kouichi?"

"They are pretty busy, mom." Kouichi replied as he remembered what they have told her mother concerning the journey that they would about to take – which was that he was just going to take Yumi home to Hokkaido's capital of Sapporo. "Besides, I don't know when I'll be able to see her again…"

"Oh, why is that?" She asked. "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah… but, mom, you see… she's going away for a while." Kouichi replied. "And she doesn't know when she'll be back as well."

"Well, I'm sure you two will see each other again." Mrs. Kimura said with a smile.

Kouichi smiled back, although his smile was somewhat mixed with sadness. "I hope so…"

* * *

They were already standing at the entrance to a cave which leads inside Mount Pyre – the place where they have learned Alastaire was hiding. Before un-boarding the Submerger, Kio had told their other companions – Beta, Net and Maria, to wait for them inside rather than coming along saying that it would be dangerous. After assuring the three that they would be alright, Beta, Net and Maria agreed to wait for their return.

Mount Pyre was more of a volcano than a mountain and the area surrounding it showed no signs of life. It was surrounded by a desolate landscape that even the wind seemed afraid to blow through it for fear that the whole place would just be blown away like it was made from dust. Because of the knowledge upon entering the cave that it would lead them inside the volcano, Takuya and Izumi had prepared themselves for the intense heat that would come from the magma inside the volcano. That is why they were surprised, as they stepped inside and continued on their way, that the inside was cold.

Kio saw the confused look on their faces, and so he explained.

"Mount Pyre is known to be a sacred mountain here in the Cyber World. Legend has it that a Phoenix once inhabited this place, which was just a normal mountain back then. It is said that it was because of that Phoenix why Mount Pyre became a volcano. " Kio explained. "The 'sacred' power of that Phoenix keeps the inside of the mountain cool."

"So, does that mean that this volcano isn't dangerous at all?" Takuya asked.

Kio shook his head. "Mount Pyre is one of the most powerful volcano's in this world, and the most dangerous. It's a mystery why the inside was made cool but once this volcano erupts… well, you both saw the condition of the surrounding area…"

"If that is the case," Izumi mused out loud, "then that would mean that this power must be really strong."

Kio could only nod.

Deeper and deeper they went, and despite knowing the possible reason why the inside was cold, Takuya and Izumi were still in awe as they passed over ravines and earth bridges overlooking the magma below. All the way both Takuya and Izumi held hands. No one could deny that they were both anxious as well as frightened of the many possibilities that can ensue from the approaching meeting with Alastaire. Was he even in this place? Does he have the stones with him? Is this all a trap? Will they make it in time? All sorts of questions and what-if scenarios entered their minds one after another the closer they got to their destination.

Takuya had other thoughts as well, and one of them was a question of why Kio seemed to know a lot about the place. It was a question that he did not bother to hide from the man in question.

Kio seemed to have expected that question sooner or later as he did not show any signs of surprise when Takuya asked it but instead went ahead and told them why.

"This place, is the center of the Cyber World." He answered. "You may remember, but I did say that we will end everything at the place where it all began… this is that place. That is all I can tell you for now…"

"Are you hiding something from us, Kio?" Izumi asked.

"For now." Was his reply. "All will become clear once we come face to face with Alastaire. I promise."

* * *

Gennai's camp was quiet as they awaited any incoming warning from their men at the border. The leader of the so-called "Rebels", had a weary look on his face making him seem older than he really is as he stared at the large screen in front of him where he could see the different angles from their base camp.

He would, from time to time, glance at a smaller screen wondering if any messages had come. But none had arrived so far… none from his men by the border or from the two people he had sent back to the real world to bring back their four companions. He was worried, and his face showed it.

The silence of the room was broken when Kouji entered and asked, "Still no word from them, Master Gennai?"

"No, and it worries me what the enemy is plotting." Gennai replied.

"I was talking about my brother and Yumi, but I guess that would also do." Kojii said as he allowed himself to sit across from Gennai.

"Of course you were… the same goes for them. I can't help but wonder if something came up." Was the reply of the older man. "But even if that is the case, knowing Yumi, she would have sent word of the situation either way."

Silence fell between the two. It wasn't an awkward form of silence, but rather, a silence born from contemplation.

"Master, our forces are already half of how it was before they left," Kouji began after a while. "I won't deny the fact that I'm scared of having to face the mastermind behind all of this without the others… I am even more scared to admit that our numbers are nothing compared to theirs."

"Yes, who could fight against a 'Shadow Army'? I understand how you feel, Kouji… and I am guessing that your companions and friends must also be feeling the same way. I can only imagine how the 'normal' digimons are feeling right now."

"Do we really have a chance or do I need to write my last will and testament?" the bearer of light asked half-jokingly.

Gennai let out a laugh, it was a first since coming this far. "No need for that, if worst comes to worst, I will send you and your friends back to your world."

"And what of you and this world?"

"We'll let fate handle all that… what has been predetermined will happen… it has always been that way in this world."

* * *

Having ended up being bored, and with the hopes of dodging any more questions from his mother, Kouichi and Yumi both decided to take their waiting somewhere else. It was not something they had both planned, but only something Kouichi thought would be best seeing how uneasy Yumi had become with more of Kouichi's mother's questions.

As they made their way towards the café that they had both dined in the night before, Yumi could not let go of the uneasiness that she was feeling, added to that, she was also feeling nauseous. This of course, did not go unnoticed to the bearer of the spirit of darkness.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Came the worried voice of Kouichi. "You look pale."

Yumi groaned as she placed a hand on her head, "Sorry, I just feel sick all of a sudden."

"Do you want to go back home?" He asked, he was really worried now.

"No, I think it'll be alright… it may be like before." Yumi replied. "Besides, it would be best if we are somewhere near the station."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and allowed herself to be guided by Kouichi. She could not help but wonder what was going on with her.

* * *

Takuya's heart was pounding. He didn't know if it was because he was anxious that all this was about to end, or because he could not help but think – strangely enough for him, that they would not make it. He hated having to think of all that what-if's. That was not like him. Takuya Kanbara was not like that.

Izumi's grip on his hand as they walked closer became tighter. It was one of the things that he had noticed along the way. He knew that she must be feeling the same way as he was. He had already voiced out his concerns to her and she had also done the same – and they were pretty much identical.

He didn't look back to see what was etched on the beautiful face of hers, though. But he knew that she could very well see the seriousness in his face. He had constantly told himself as their journey to the center of Mount Pyre began, not to lose focus. He could feel that he would be frantic if he would catch a glimpse of what she was thinking. Time was running out and somehow he could feel it… the Ultimagi could feel it.

Kio had been quiet the farther they went. He would only mutter a few words of warning at them, and now, he was already totally quiet. The only things that he could hear was the fast paced beating of his heart, and he guessed Izumi was also hearing her own heartbeat, their footsteps on the ground and the sound of boiling magma that echoed throughout the place. It was enough to drive him crazy.

"How much farther?" He found himself asking just to ease the tension he was feeling and to put a stop to that damn silence that had occupied them.

"Not far now." Kio replied. "I don't know why Alastaire would be at such a place like this, and I don't know what he is plotting as well as whether he already knows were coming… so, we best be careful."

There was a couple of seconds of silence before Kio went on. "Takuya, the power that has been protecting you all this time… it's already reaching the end of its hold on you. You two know what would happen after that, right?"

Both Takuya and Izumi nodded. How could they not know, after all…?

"That is why, you have to be careful when you transform, Takuya." Came Kio's warning. "It might cause the power to be depleted much faster than it should. And Izumi…"

Izumi looked over at Kio who glanced at her as well. "What is it?"

"I should be saying this to Takuya as well, but, it would seem that at this point in time… the one who may end up doing something drastic and possibly stupid might be you… so…"

At that, Takuya could not help but laugh as Izumi pouted and said, "Hey, that's not fair! Takuya has the higher probability of doing anything stupid than me!"

"Hey!" Takuya countered while he was still laughing.

"Well, it is the truth." Izumi said with a smile.

Takuya smiled as well, "Yeah, I can't argue with that."

Kio smiled as well, however, as he turned to look forward once more, the smile vanished.

It took a couple more minutes or so until they were finally facing another opening. Kio knew where it led and his two other companions could also feel that they were already face to face with their destination. One more step and they would very well be facing Alastaire as well. Kio stopped, and the Izumi and Takuya followed.

"The moment that we step inside," Kio began. "would be the moment that everything ends – one way or another. Are you both ready?"

Takuya and Izumi's face were both serious. Kio could also note that they were also putting a brave face. He could feel what those two might very well be feeling but are afraid to show, and he understood why. A nod was all they could answer to his query.

And so, together, the three of them went inside the opening…

* * *

Before long, Gennai found himself no longer alone. Kouji was there with him and so were Tomoki, and Erika.

"Are we even certain that we'll face them now?" Erika asked.

Kouji shrugged. "Without 'Kouichi's' eyes we can't see if there are threads anywhere or even ominous shadows lurking about, so we can't really tell anything."

"And these monitors doesn't seem to be showing anything out of the ordinary as well." Gennai added.

"But, don't you guys find it strange?" Tomoki asked. "Erika and I were talking a while back and we can't help but notice how 'peaceful' it is considering the fact that this is where we had arranged out last stand would be."

Gennai seemed to be listening intently at what Tomoki was saying as the young bearer of the spirit of ice went on ahead, together with Erika, discussing things that were clearly bothering them. He could not help but smile to himself seeing as how the so-called 'Rookie' of the current group seemed to be holding her ground fairly well. She was strong, as strong as the others are, but like everyone who are just beginning – she is still unsure… although, this isn't really a beginning for her. She had journeyed with the others before as well.

Kouji was also amazed at how far Tomoki had come. He had heard from Takuya that Tomoki was originally a cry-baby when he was forced to enter the Digital World, and he even caught that first hand. But now, he had certainly grown. The Bearer of Light cannot help but wonder if Takuya had anything to do with it, after all, it is no secret that the young kid looked up to him most out of all of them. He smiled inwardly knowing that no bullies could possibly trample on Tomoki any longer.

"Say, Kouji?" Tomoki cut him off of his musings, "Have you ever tried calling that sword yourself?"

"That sword?" Kouji asked. He certainly wasn't paying any attention to what was being discussed before.

"That sword that Kouichi used, the Sword of Light." Erika was the one who answered.

"I haven't. I haven't seen or came across anything that would cause me to call on that." Kouji replied.

"'An intense emotion'." Gennai spoke, which made everyone turn to his direction. "That is what Yumi had said was one of the 'qualifications' in calling any of the Elemental Swords. But, the swords have more than one secret to them… that is also something that she had said."

"Do you know what, Master?" Erika asked.

Gennai shook his head. "She didn't say anything more than that. Yumi and her brother are an enigma even to someone like me. But what is more enigmatic is what is happening right now. Chronosmon's defeat should have been the end of all of your troubles, but, Chronosmon's power was not enough to vanquish the virus that had been implanted on Takuya Kanbara."

"Chronosmon… he played with everyone. He made Katsuya fight against us and even went so far as to ask Takuya to kill his own future son." Tomoki spoke as he recollected the events. "Then he even tried to kill Zoe, but we ended up losing Katsuya at that fight."

Everyone who was there at that battle nodded. They could now easily remember what had transpired during the battle, but for some apparent reason, one thing seemed to elude them.

"Do you think that someone was controlling Chronosmon, even if he did say it was his own doing?" Kouji finally asked.

It was Gennai who answered the query yet again. "Yumi and Katsuya, when they arrived here, verified to me that it was indeed Chronosmon's own will and his own wish to destroy the balance of time. The reason is unknown, but, one thing I do know is that Chronosmon created something else before he was destroyed."

"How did you know that?" Erika asked.

"Because, the appearance of that space and that time matches the date in which Chronosmon was said to have been destroyed… even Katsuya affirmed it." Gennai answered. "Unlike Yumi, Katsuya knows a lot more of what is happening… and because of it, he can no longer travel back in time or across dimensions, which is the reason why Yumi is here in this time. At least, that is what he explained to me."

"Do you know? Did they say where that space and that time is?" Kouji asked.

Gennai could only shook his head.

* * *

They were both at the café and had already ordered beverages for them just to hide the fact that they were just loafing about in the said place. Kouichi did not bother to sit across from Yumi, having decided that it would be better to sit beside her just in case she loses consciousness… because she really did seem that she was on the verge of it.

"Yumi, you really do not look well." Kouichi said as he allowed Yumi's head on his shoulders. "I'm even thinking of taking you to a hospital or something."

"I'm fine…" Yumi continued to say, but this time in a whisper. "This will just pass… I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"But –"

"Don't worry… about it." Was all she said before she closed her eyes. "I'm guessing that this has something to do with me being from the future… I may not have been allowed to come to this place…"

"I'm sorry," He couldn't help but apologize. "I should have thought about that and told you not to come…"

"Don't say that… and don't apologize either." She was practically whispering everything now. "It's alright."

Kouichi closed his eyes but before he did, he caught some of the people looking over at their direction. He could imagine what they are saying, and so could Duskmon.

_"They must be thinking what a great couple you and Yumi are."_ Duskmon said.

_"This isn't the right time for your teasing, Duskmon."_ Kouichi told the Digimon. _"Yumi, I know something is terribly wrong with her… but she's just hiding it from me."_

_"Well, it's understandable why…"_ Duskmon said. _"You're worrying now and you will worry even more if something is wrong and she does tell you. But you are right, she really doesn't look well… it's like she has Leukemia… or something like that."_

_"How would you know anything about Human sicknesses?" _Kouichi asked, obviously confused.

_"What you know, I also know… we are the same person after all." _Was what his 'other' self said.

Just then, Kouichi and Yumi's digivices started beeping that it surprised them. Looking at their digivices, they knew what that it could only mean one thing…

"It's time." Kouichi said as he pocketed his D-Tector once again. "Yumi, let's go."

Yumi nodded and took the hand that Kouichi was offering her, and together the two of them left the café and the people in it.

* * *

They were still talking when a shadow loomed over them and this at once made everyone stand up, their hands on their D-Tectors facing the ominous shadow that has materialized itself as a silhouette of a man…

"It's already pointless to have this war." Said the man whose features were unknown thanks to him being made completely by shadows. "The wave is already coming, and it can no longer be stopped."

"Are you the one who's causing all of this?" Kouji asked, ready to digivolve.

"The cause? Oh no, I am not the cause… I am merely the herald of the wave that is to come…" Was the reply. "If you think that it is your enemy who is the cause of all of this… you are gravely mistaken."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Gennai asked. "If it is not you and your threads that control the minds of the Digimons and of the four other Spirit Shinkers, then who is the cause?"

"This world… those who have continued to try and change destiny…. They are the cause."

And with that, the shadow vanished leaving four confused people behind .

* * *

"Welcome!" Alastaire's voice boomed and echoed throughout the cave. It was his greeting as he saw the three people coming towards him. "I had been expecting you… here to turn over the Stones?"

"Think again, Alastaire." Takuya shouted, his brow furrowed as he was visibly angry. "I came here to take back what is mine."

"Yours? What makes you think that the stones belong to you?"

"It was made so that the virus within him would be destroyed." Kio was the one who answered. "You should know that very well… You were one of the people who helped make all of this possible after all."

What Kio said surprised Takuya and Izumi.

"What are you talking about, Kio?" Izumi asked.

"It's no use hiding everything now… this was something you have also planned, am I right?" Kio replied more to Alastaire than to Izumi.

"Of course, after all, they have the right to know before the grand finale starts." Alastaire replied, he was smirking. "That would only leave us with one question after all of this… who's side will win?"

Kio stared for a moment at Alastaire who was feeling all dignified and cocky before he closed his eyes and began to recount the events that had transpired – events that he knew the two children could possibly not have known.

And he began by saying so…

"You both know how the Digital World began… Long Ago, it was said that the Ancient Ten was the one who created the Digital World. By their combined powers, they made the Digital World as it was – as how your eyes have viewed it."

The two Spirit Shinkers were surprised at how Kio, a supposed denizen of the Cyber World would know anything about the Digital World.

"How…!?" Izumi was about to ask, but Kio cut her off.

"Listen first, then you will understand." He told her.

Izumi looked over at Takuya who nodded and so she did the same and listened.

Kio went on, his eyes never leaving Alastaire as he spoke. "You also know of the different dimensions – the places that you have embarked on while on your journey to fight against Chronosmon, back when your _children_ came from the future to try and change what had happened there. I am not sure if you both are aware, but what they did had consequences…"

"Consequences?" It was Takuya who asked this time.

"Yes, consequences." Alastaire was the one who spoke. "The distortion in space and in time that Chronosmon created was even made worst when those from the future tried to stop his plans and meddled with time. And it was not the first time that that happened."

"Another Legend speaks of a person who was called in the Digital World, a person called to save the world when a powerful villain appeared – someone very much like Chronosmon, able to control time. The boy battled and won over his adversary with the help of the Digimons. Unlike both of you, this person is unable to turn into a Digimon himself, and so he had to act as a "Tamer" and command a Digimon to fight for him. Together with his Digimon, this boy defeated the odds and saved the world over and over again…" It was now Kio who was speaking once again. "But, as the story goes, the Digital World called for that hero over and over again as the villain whom he had defeated before continued to return over and over again. It was a mystery in the Digital World why that is so… until finally it was revealed… the boy, the hero, was that evil Digimon's supposed "Tamer". That was the reason why no matter how many times this evil was defeated, it would continually come back and wreck havoc in the world. Using his "Tamer's" will as the power source.

"In the end however, despite what he had learned, the boy fought on until he finally destroyed the evil Digimon. But before that Digimon's destruction, that Digimon used its remaining strength to what he thought was the ultimate revenge… He created many various timelines, each with their own Digital World… The "world" you came from and the Digital World that you know of was one of them."

"What does this have to do with us?" Izumi repeated her question. "What does this have to do with everything that is happening?"

"Ah, it has everything to do with it, for that part of the history of the Digital World – the only common history of that world, has everything to do with you and this little mission of yours." Alastaire answered. "With the creation of the Digital World, the one you know of, it was fine… the other parallel dimensions of that world remains separated, even at this moment. The same goes for the parallel worlds of the Real World. However, due to the adventure you had with those from the future… two separate worlds of your real world and your digital world was created… and when you defeated Chronosmon and jumped into the portal with your memories being erased, another one was born."

"What was happening on the three parallel Digital Worlds suddenly all become connected. It caused the Digital World to have a strain and slowly, the Digital World is beginning to be destroyed because of the other parallel worlds that were created from it. The three "worlds", each governed by the Present, the Future and the "What if" caused the Digital World to be out of balance… to prevent serious damage to it, the Ultimagi was created." Kio continued on. "But, it wasn't the Digimons who created it, but the humans with their "skills" they made it possible for the Ultimagi to exist and fused it with the Digital World. Many versions of the Ultimagi suddenly appeared. The one you are carrying, Takuya, is one of them… and the stones are another… as for the third version… the third was the 'Guardians', Digimons themselves."

"But if that is the case, then why do we need to get the vaccine which is said to be in the stones for the virus to disappear?" Takuya asked.

"Isn't the Ultimagi enough?" Added Izumi.

"The Ultimagi was the relic from the future. The version which came from the future and found its way to the Present when Chronosmon stole it and leapt through time." Alastaire replied. "Its power is already draining and is almost depleted, isn't that right, Kio?"

Kio looked over at Takuya and Izumi and with a grave face, he nodded.

"The 'Guardians' would have been enough." Kio went on. "After all, that was what the Ultimagi was in your dimension. But, someone decided to interfere, yet again… and this person's reason is still unclear to me as well." Then facing Alastaire he said, "Now, Alastaire, isn't it time for you to tell us why you are controlling the Guardians to act against the Spirit Shinkers and why you are hindering these two from fulfilling what they came here to do… and also, I think it's time for us to stop pretending who we are not."

Alastaire laughed. "It made sense why you were the one that they sent, my old _friend_."

Takuya and Izumi were shocked at what they learned. They were even more confused now and they knew they needed answers to the now-many questions that are forming in their head. Now, they knew what the Ultimagi, the one Takuya had wore was – it was something someone from the future created, something that Chronosmon had stolen and, by some twist of fate, lost. They realized that it was at that time that Angemon, Angewomon, and Cherubimon learned of its existence… but they failed to realize that it was not from their own dimension. It was at that moment, when something from the future crossed in the present and remained there that everything began to fall apart and eventually led them at this moment.

Yet, who are Kio and Alastaire. It was not surprising why they wanted to know the truth of the identity of these two people and why these two knew so much. What's more, Izumi could not help but wonder why it was the two of them – herself and Takuya, who were caught up in all of this.

"I am not your friend, and I never was. The first time I learned of your existence, I knew something bad was about to happen." Kio said. "I tried to warn everyone, but they wouldn't listen… after all, why would they listen to me… at our time, I was still thought of as an enemy – someone who cannot be trusted. And because of that, _I_ found myself being pushed away from my friends. And it was all because you have poisoned their minds already with your power… telling them lies, even about who you were and of what was to come... In the end, _I_ was forced to separate myself…"

"What are you talking about, Kio?" Takuya asked.

"Takuya, Izumi… if I were to compute it right, I would have to say that while you both were here in the place that you call, the 'Cyber World'… things have changed in the Digital World and the Real World as well… not just things, events and stuff like that, but people as well. Kouichi is one of them." Kio spoke, he was still facing Alastaire as he did. "Out of all of you who went through the portal, only Kouichi and you, Takuya, are the only ones whose memories were not erased. Your memories were not completely erased because you have the Ultimagi with you, while Kouichi, had something within him that allowed his memories to only sleep. That something is Duskmon."

At this Takuya and Izumi gasped.

"Duskmon!?" they exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do not fret, he means no harm to him. To tell the truth, Duskmon is protecting him." Kio assured them. "Duskmon wanted to change things himself… and he did not want to hurt your friend. At this time I believe that Kouichi had also grown dependent on him and have already accepted Duskmon as a part of himself, something that he cannot erase completely."

"Why do you know all of this?" Takuya asked, then guessed. "Are you from the future as well?"

"We both are." Alastaire answered. "Him and myself as well. But, we came from an entirely different future than those so-called son and daughter of yours. We came from the "What If" future."

It was another surprising revelation to them.

"Then… who are you?" Izumi asked Kio.

"I have been known in many names, and to hide them from you I had to use another one. I was sent here by the Future Kouichi, knowing that at the "What If" world no one would believe him. Katsuya learned everything from him thanks to Katsuya's trial run with the Time Machine that made him end up in that world. That time traveling let him end up in the "What If" world. It was only a test run, and by luck Kouichi was face to face with someone who have plans on returning to the past – something that he wasn't capable of doing. Knowing how things have played out at that time, Kouichi did something that he thought would help avoid the birth of the end of everything – "the one who calls the wave" as he had called it. He had Katsuya say things and recorded them on a disk, a disk that he had instructed him to give to you if things played out as how they did in the "What If" world. You know as much as I do what is contained in that Disk, but what you don't know is that that disk contained only half, a fragment of the whole. The other half contained Kouichi's sacrifice, his ultimate protection from the power of the wave's harbinger. He told Katsuya to use it when the situation becomes dire, to release whatever was inside of that other half in order to help those who would be journeying to the Cyber World in order to attain what Kouichi knew was the only attainable cure at that time. That which was released and which Koichi sacrificed and separated from himself was me, Duskmon… and, that person before you, who hinders you from attaining the vaccine, he is the one that you would know by the name, Chronosmon."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Dun, dun, dun, dun

What do you guys think for that super, awesome, unexpected cliffhanger of a twist? Now I know some would come to ask as they read that: "Why the heck are Duskmon and Chronosmon appear as Cyber Humans?" or "How come Chronosmon is still around?" Well, if you didn't read thoroughly enough the second question would be fully explained on the next chapter and the same goes for the first one.

Now, I know everyone must have been expecting some action, but… this is, in a way, action in itself, if you ask me. I would have also loved to have inserted any witty remarks as I had done so with the previous chapter with Kouichi and Yumi, but… that doesn't seem to suit well with this chapter, don't you think?

Also, if you guys read through the whole "Legend" thing, you may realize that I got the second one off Ryo's background story. I would have had gotten deeper into it, but his story of how the many Digital Worlds came to be (Adventure/02, Tamers, Frontier, Savers) seemed to be of use in this story for me. Now, I apologize if it isn't exactly as how it should have been told, but, it was a long, long time since I last played the Wonderswan games and that's about the only highlights I could remember (other than that Ken Incident). So bear with that since I have no intention of changing it when I go ahead and polish this story.

Now, some of the mysteries surrounding this fanfic and the original CoT have been answered, but new questions abounded thanks to that new revelation. Things like, "What's wrong with Yumi?" and stuff like that would be answered on the next chapter as well. So until then, I'll be leaving you guys to think of many "What Ifs" or your guesses on how it would go from here.

This is Sakura Martinez, saying "PEACE" and signing out. Don't forget to review, okay? And take care, everyone!

**End of Author's Notes**


	45. The Dead Sea of Dreams

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, it took a while to finish like always, but I managed to get it done anyway. Thanks for the reviews from the last, explosive (so to speak) chapter. I can't help but laugh at Warriorseadra's review, and I have to answer: 'No, It's not the Silver Surfer… and I wasn't even thinking of him when I wrote the last chapter, lol.'

I have to apologize though, if you guys found the previous chapter confusing having an information overload or something like that, but, I found it the best time to write some of the answers to the questions and mysteries surrounding the fanfic.

Anyways, here is another chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**The Dead Sea of Dreams**

* * *

_"…That which was released and which Kouichi sacrificed and separated from himself, was me, Duskmon… and, that person before you, who hinders you from attaining the vaccine, he is the one that you would know by the name, Chronosmon."_

Takuya and Izumi could not believe what they had just heard. They did not have to say it, for it was dead obvious by the way that their jaws dropped and with their eyes wide.

Izumi shook her head, "That's not possible. You said that you are from the future, but the Chronosmon from that future has already been dealt with…"

"Not only that," Added Takuya, still in a daze. "But you two don't even look like them. Chronosmon and Duskmon, I mean."

"Haven't both of you learned anything yet, this world, the Cyber World… it can alter Digital Life Forms." Alastaire spoke. "This world mirrors the Digital World, think of this as a separate parallel dimension. But that is not what the Cyber World was made for… it's purpose is much deeper than any of you can comprehend."

"It doesn't matter if you believe or not, I did not come here to explain nor to make believers out of the both of you. What we came here to do is to take the Stones from Chronosomon's – Alastaire's, grasps." Kio said and with that, he lounges at Alastaire, a Crimson-blade in his hand and a ball of dark energy in another.

* * *

"What did he meant by that?" Erika asked as soon as they have managed to regroup themselves. "What did he meant by 'the Wave is coming it can no longer be stopped'?"

"I don't…" Gennai was about to say, but stopped midway as his brows furrowed and realization dawned into his eyes. "Kouji, everyone, we have to contact Yumi and Kouichi as soon as possible! This is a matter of great importance!"

Everyone was surprised at the sudden change in Gennai, but even if they wanted to do something, they don't know what it is they should do. After all, it was Gennai who told them that he had been unable to contact both Yumi and Kouichi.

"How are we going to do that, Master Gennai?" Kouji asked.

"We don't have a choice," Gennai spoke as he stood up. "We must get you all to the real world."

Then Gennai pressed a button on the console, and the voice of an all too familiar Trailmon came.

"What is it, Master Gennai?" The Trailmon asked.

"I need you to bring the children back to the Real World, as fast as you can." Gennai replied. This made Kouji look over at Tomoki, who then looked over at Erika, who returned the gaze back at Kouji.

"Yes, sir." Trailmon replied.

After communicating and directing an order to the Trailmon, Gennai faced the children and said, "We don't have much time… I believe that it is critical that you get Yumi back here."

"Why?" Tomoki asked.

"There is no time for questions." And with that Gennai called for Terriermon, who came flapping in as soon as he heard his name. "Bring Terriermon along with you. Now, go!"

By the look that Gennai was giving them, they knew that it is best not to ask any questions at the moment. They didn't need to be told twice as they ran towards the station platform not too far from their camp. Sure enough, Trailmon was already waiting for them.

Without a moment's hesitation, they all boarded the Trailmon back to the Real World.

* * *

"Kouichi, she doesn't look too good." Junpei said as they all met up outside Shibuya's Train Station. "Are you sure she's alright?"

"I… I don't know." Kouichi replied. Sure enough, Yumi was way beyond pale and she seemed to be growing cold too as Kouichi carried her in his arms. "But I have a feeling that we need to get back to the Digital World and have Master Gennai take a look on her. He may know the reason why this is happening."

"Then, let's go…" Kira said, as he began jogging in position. "Let's hurry up, people."

* * *

It would appear that Takuya and Izumi had been forgotten at the battle in hand. Both Alastaire and Kio – Chronosmon and Duskmon, were too focused on defeating each other that neither Takuya nor Izumi found an opening to butt into the fray.

"I think I understand some of it, now, Izumi…" Takuya said. "They said they were from an alternate future, right? Then maybe, what Chronosmon is trying to do is to make that future become the only future there is… Duskmon is trying to stop him."

"But which side are we suppose to take now. Even if Duskmon… Kio said he was going to take back the stones for you, I don't know if we should trust him… He is Duskmon after all." Izumi spoke voicing her concern.

"I think… I think I believe him." Takuya said as he gripped the arm where Woodmon had injected him with the virus. "He did help us… get this far."

Suddenly, Takuya fell to his knees. He was panting as he held onto his arm, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. Izumi immediately ran to his side, a worried expression pasted on her face.

"Takuya!" Izumi said frantically. "Takuya, what's wrong?"

It seemed as though Alastaire and Kio heard Izumi's worried shouts amidst their battle, and immediately both stood ground. Kio had the same worried expression shown on whatever features were visible in his face while Alastaire had a grin of triumph in his face.

"I should have told you," Alastaire's voice boomed in the magma-illuminated cave, "This place, is a place that I have taken full control of… and that means, time moves as I want it to here. I can turn time slower… and I can also use my power here to make time move faster."

At that, everyone immediately understood… It was all a trap. Alastaire had used this opportunity to truly seal Takuya's fate… and everyone who's connected to his fate as well.

"No!" Shouted Izumi, not wanting and daring to believe.

"I won't let it end like this, Chronosmon." Takuya said in between breaths. In his mind he kept on praying for the Ultimagi to last a bit more and for the stones he has to work a little bit of miracle.

Alastaire laughed. "The wave has begun, it cannot be stopped nor can it be outrun. I've made sure of it… that neither you nor those brats Yumi and Katsuharu will exist. The future that is being created as we speak, it is a future where no one would be able to foil my plans…"

At that point, Kio managed to hit Alastaire who was beginning to get cocky.

Alastaire screamed, as he faced Kio with renewed anger.

"You should know better than to turn your back on your enemy." Kio said as he dashed forward, sword at the ready.

"Just give it up." Alastaire said as he blocked the sword with his own sword. "It's already too late."

"Not if I can get those stones from you." Kio said.

All the while, slowly Takuya was beginning to fade.

"Takuya, you can't… you can't disappear!" Izumi was crying her heart out as she held on to Takuya.

"I wish… I wish I can still change things… Izumi." Takuya said as the Ultimagi begins to crack and a barrier appeared that pushed Izumi back, separating the two.

Izumi, despite being knocked back by the creation of the barrier, ran back to it and began pounding on it. It didn't matter to her if just by touching the said barrier, she could feel like being electrocuted.

"We can still change it, Takuya!" Izumi shouted as she banged her fists into the barrier sending currents of energy into her body and hurting her in the process. "Don't give up! Look! Kio is still fighting."

Takuya managed to open his eyes and look at the two men who were still fighting, oblivious to their surroundings. Then he saw it and noticed… Kio was also fading.

"I think… it's too late now, Izumi." Takuya said, breaking his heart as he spoke. "We lost."

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Izumi. "The battle is not yet lost."

"Kio… he's… He's also disappearing." Takuya managed to say, he was almost a silhouette now. "Alastaire told the truth when he said that he had this place under control… Time does flow too fast in here."

"No!" Shouted Izumi, but as she shouted, a seal appeared from under her feet and the same barrier encased her. They both knew what was going to happen – Izumi was about to lose her memories of him, and everything related or pertaining to him.

As if it wasn't victory enough for Chronosmon, Kio was suddenly worried by Izumi's shout that he, without thinking, looked over at her direction. It was then that Alastaire saw this as a perfect distraction and managed to stab Kio in the heart.

"No.." gasped Kio as he vanished.

"Izumi, you may not remember me… but always know, in your heart that I love you…" Was Takuya's last words before he vanished at the same time.

A bright flash of light sent Izumi away. Out of the Cyber World and back into the real world, leaving Alastaire to himself.

Victory was just around the corner, and knowing this, Alastaire laughed maniacally.

* * *

At Shibuya's Secret Underground Station…

"What's going on?" Max shouted as Yumi suddenly began to glow with a dark and eerie light.

Just as Kouichi was about to say something, Yumi suddenly shot out from his arms and began floating, surrounded by a black colored barrier or dark energy.

"Yumi!" Kouichi shouted as, without thinking, he ran towards the barrier with hopes of breaking it or getting past it even, only to be thrown back to a wall.

"Kouichi!" Hitakaru shouted. Then turned towards the barrier, the others did the same. "What are we suppose to do?"

"How should we know?" Junpei asked.

Just then, Kouichi stood up. Although he was hurt by the force that he felt, he was not about to give up. Even as a seal appeared underneath his feet and seem to be pulling him down, he fought against it until he was face to face with the barrier that was separating him and Yumi.

_"Duskmon, what's going on? "_ He found himself asking.

_"Don't ask me, kid. I'm as clueless about this as you."_ Duskmon replied.

"Darn it!" Kouichi shouted as he rammed the barrier with his shoulder only to be thrown back over and over again, but he continued to do it non-the-less.

Duskmon, seeing how pathetic Kouichi was acting and not wanting to take any more of it any longer said, _"Kouichi, let me do it."_

_"Huh? You?" _Kouichi asked.

_"You're just going to get yourself hurt if you keep doing that… You are still human after all. Let me help you."_

Seeing no other way around it, Kouichi agreed and amidst the shouts of Junpei, Hitakaru, Kira and Max he transformed. His face was covered with markings as his hair grew longer. His eyes changed to crimson and he seemed to have grown a bit older. It was either because of this transformation or something entirely different which made the seal have little pull on him now.

"Now," the Duskmon spoke, "Let's try one more time."

And with that, he tried to ram the barrier again. It seemed as though he was getting through, but sooner than he noticed it was he also thrown back once again, this time, the force took him to the other side of the Underground station, hitting a wall along the way.

"Tch, that was close." He said as he stood up. "Now I know that it can be done."

Then he summoned the Sword of Darkness, with it's crimson blade, Duskmon charged yet again, this time allowing the sword's blade to hit the barrier. The power of the attack created a small rift in the barrier giving Duskmon enough space to see what was going on inside. And there, he saw Yumi becoming transparent and he knew immediately what it meant – she was disappearing.

"Then that means… Takuya and Izumi failed…" Kouichi thought.

Just then, the sword began to shake violently, as if the barrier was fighting against that which wishes to intrude. Using whatever power he has, Kouichi and Duskmon fought back. It was at that moment that the Trailmon arrived.

"Kouichi!" Shouted Kouji as he ran down to where Kouichi was trying to break the barrier. It would appear that he has yet to experience the power of the 'wave' and the seal. But upon seeing the marking on Kouichi's face, he knew that it was already Duskmon. "Duskmon! What are you doing?"

"She… Yumi… is in there." Duskmon replied. "I'm going to get her back."

Just then Terriermon came flying out of the Trailmon, and upon seeing the dark barrier and the seals surrounding the others, he knew what was happening.

"Oh no! It's already too late!" Shouted the Digimon.

Upon hearing what Terriermon said, Duskmon faced the Digimon and asked. "Do you know how I can get her out there?"

"There's no way you can do that now… with this happening it would mean that Takuya and Izumi have failed… and that would also mean that the existence known as 'Takuya Kanbara' will vanish, and so will the future that was there because of him… that includes Yumi and Katsuya." Terriermon replied while flapping as close as he could to Duskmon.

"I'm not going to take that answer!" Duskmon shouted.

At the same time, Tomoki and Erika got off the Trailmon. But as soon as they did so, a seal appeared on them and on Kouji as well pushing the three to the ground, unable to move.

"Yumi!" Shouted Duskmon. And he kept on calling her name as he forced his way.

No one knew what happened next, but with a sudden dark flash, Duskmon was gone and Kouichi as well as Terriermon along with him. After that, everything went white…

* * *

He was falling. Falling. Continuously falling into the dark abyss. There was nothing he could see but darkness, nothing he could hear but silence, nothing he could feel but emptiness. He was falling, deeper and deeper into the unending abyss.

"Is this the end?" Takuya thought as he allowed himself to be pulled downwards by an unseen force in the dark abyss. "Am I dead? Do I… no longer exist?"

He wanted to see anything besides darkness, but there was nothing to see in the void. He wanted to hear anything besides silence, but there were no sounds not even the sound of him breathing. He wanted to feel the wind as he was being pulled down, but he could feel nothing not even after pinching himself in the arm. Depression along with helplessness enveloped him.

As he continued to fall, he could not help but think how meaningless everything he did was. He was, at that very moment, being wiped away from the memories of all the people he has encountered whether he made an impact on their life or not. As he realized this, he could not help but wonder what was the use of it all.

His hope, his future… everything has faded away.

"Air… water… Earth… gone." Takuya found himself thinking as he continued to fall. "Nothing exists anymore. Huh? Nothing? Is everything really gone? But then… if that were true… then, what about this thought?"

Just then he remembered something he had heard before. Something pertaining to the thoughts and existence: 'I think therefore I am…'

"This thought is real, and I am aware of this thought." Takuya flipped himself so that he was in an upright position as he was falling. "If that's the case, then there is something left, there has to be. This thought, it proves that I am still alive!"

As if his thoughts gave power to the dead world, he suddenly found himself standing in a city that was very much like Shibuya… except, it wasn't as how he remembered it to be.

"This… should have been our future." Someone spoke from behind him. And whirling around, Takuya saw who it was. It was Katsuya.

"Katsuya?" Takuya called as if unsure if he really was seeing the blond-haired boy from the future.

"You don't need to be surprised about it. After all, we are in this place." Katsuya said as he moved closer to Takuya.

"What is this place?" Came the question.

"Do you believe that there is nothing in this world as ruthless or impartial as death?" Katsuya asked out of nowhere. "All living matter ages over time, and eventually dies. No matter how mighty or tiny its life force is. So being alive means you're creeping closer to death with every second that passes by."

"Wait? Does that mean that I'm dead… and that you are too?"

"Technically, I'm not even born yet." Katsuya said. "But that's beside the point… as to your question about being alive or not… even I don't know the answer to that question. What I do know is that where we are now, there is none of that – life of death, here. No one and nothing ages… Nothing 

wastes away. This quiet, boundless and beautiful world… and Ideal world, straight out of a fairy tale isn't it?"

"What are you talking about…? I don't understand." Takuya said. "Also, where's your sister? Where's Yumi?"

"She must be somewhere around here." Katsuya replied. "She has to be. After all, this is a place and time that belongs to no one… since this is the future that was eliminated."

"The future… so this is what the place looks like after we saved it from Chronosmon when you guys came back in time?" Takuya asked. And Katsuya nodded. "But, why am I here…?"

"History is composed of choices and divergences. Each choice you make creates a new world and brings forth a new future. But at the same time, you're eliminating a different future with the choices you didn't make. A future denied of all existence because of a change in the past. A future that was destroyed before it was even born rests here, all condensed into one." Katsuya explained. "The Dead Sea of Dreams."

* * *

Kouichi groaned as he came to. He placed a hand on his head, as if hoping that it would help ease the headache he was feeling. He was unsure of what had happened, but he remembered one thing – he was trying to get Yumi back. And at the sudden realization of what he was trying to do, he immediately stood up while saying her name.

It was then that he realized, he didn't know where he was any longer. He then caught a glimpse of a sign that read 'Shibuya Shoe Store'.

"Shibuya?" He asked, but as he looked around, he could not find anything familiar about the place. "Well, it doesn't matter. I can think about that later, right now, I need to find Yumi."

And so, Kouichi began to walk. He didn't get too far before he suddenly heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw that it was Terriermon.

"Terriermon?" Came Kouichi's surprise when he saw the Digimon.

"I guess we got sucked in." Terriermon said, as if that would help ease the confusion out of the young human.

"Sucked in?" Kouichi asked.

"By the barrier… or should I say the portal to the Dead Sea… that's what this place is called, 'The Dead Sea of Dreams'." Terriermon explained. "And that also means that our existence has been wiped out of the history of the world."

"What?" Exclaimed Kouichi, there was no denying he was surprised. "Does that mean we're dead? Oh man, Duskmon would be so pissed." Just then, he noticed that Duskmon was being quiet, and so he called out to him telepathically, _"Duskmon, Duskmon, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Came Duskmon's reply after several attempts of Kouichi communicating with him. _"No need to shout…"_

_"You had me worried, I thought I was separated from you or something."_ Kouichi said.

_"Well, I didn't expect you to be so worked up about me… Anyways, what happened?"_

Kouichi tried to explain everything that he had heard from Terriermon to Duskmon. And sure enough, Kouichi did not hear the end of it. But Duskmon soon stopped berating the human when he remembered about the girl, Yumi.

"Terriermon, where's Yumi?" Kouichi asked.

"She should be around here… and so should Takuya and Katsuya as well." Terriermon replied. "As well as the generation that should have followed after Takuya."

"That would be… a lot wouldn't it? But I haven't seen anyone else besides us." Kouichi said.

"That's because you don't know who they are yet. They remain like that unless you know of their existence like how you know of Katsuya and Yumi." Terriermon explained, then added, "At least, that was what I have been told by the future."

"Does that mean you're from the future as well?" Kouichi asked as Terriermon landed on his head and he began to walk in search of Yumi.

Terriermon nodded, but said nothing else. But, he did explain everything there is to know about the Dead Sea of Dreams to Kouichi.

It would seem like hours to Kouichi, well, at least he thought it would have been if time was of value in the place. But it wasn't, so he wasn't too sure himself. But he was certain that they had been walking for a long, long time now. And there was still no sign of Yumi, Katsuya or Takuya… or anyone else for that matter.

Feeling tired from having to walk such a long distance and at such a long time, Kouichi decided to take a rest. And he found a place to have his rest in a form of a beat up, old house. It was the only place that had its doors opened.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." He mumbled to himself as he went inside.

Once inside, a sudden movement at the corner of the room caused Kouichi to jump back and without knowing it, summoned the Sword of Light. The same time that he did so, it seemed that it surprised whoever caused the sudden movement as Kouichi suddenly heard the sound of glasses breaking and something toppling over.

Kouichi immediately rushed to the corner of the room where the sound came from, thinking that it would be the best time to attack if it were an enemy only to came face to face with…

"Yumi?" Kouichi said as she stopped himself from attacking.

By the shocked look that she gave him which was mixed with confusion and tears, he knew that it was her. And seeing her, he immediately rushed to her and hugged her as tightly as he could, but not so tight that it might have hurt her.

"I was so worried about you." Kouichi said, his face buried on her shoulders. "You scared the life out of me."

"Kouichi…" Yumi said as she hugged him back. After a while, she gently pushed him to get a better look at him and asked, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here…"

"He forced his way through the barrier trying to get to you." Terriermon answered. "Who would have thought that would happen, huh?"

"Terriermon… you're also here." Yumi said as if she hadn't noticed the flying Digimon the first time around.

"Well, of course seeing as it cannot be helped..." Terriermon said. "Anyways, what are you going to do now, Kouichi?"

Kouichi was surprised at the question, but answered as honestly as he could. "I don't know. But I think I should speak with Takuya first. Have you seen him, Yumi?"

Yumi shook her head. "No, I haven't. When I came to, I found myself here and I was looking around the place when you came in and surprised me."

Kouichi scratched the back of his head as he stood up and smiled sheepishly. Then he helped her up as he said, "Sorry about that. Anyway, let's rest for a while before we head out and search for Takuya, and your brother..."

Yumi nodded.

* * *

"I thought you said I'll turn into Flamon…" Takuya said as he and Katsuya began to walk around the Dead Sea of Dreams. "How come I'm still me…"

"I don't know myself, but maybe it's because you're in this world which is why you retain your "being" as Takuya." Katsuya replied. "I can only know so much that the Kouichi from the parallel future told me, other than that, I'm on the same boat as you. Anyway, shouldn't you be happy that you're not Flamon rather than wondering about that."

"I guess." Takuya said. Then he stopped as he said, "I wonder, what the world without me is like…"

"Who knows." Katsuya replied. "What's for certain is that without you Yumi and I don't exist, and so will the rest of your lineage. I can guess that either there is a different Bearer of the Spirit of Fire, or they never found anyone to carry it… and you can imagine what would happen if that were the case."

Takuya nodded. He could very well imagine. Without anyone to fill the spot of the Bearer of the Spirit of Fire, the Digital World could not be saved the way they saved it. Sure, the others could have found the spirit and used their D-Tectors to attain it but, he can't help but wonder who would defeat the enemies that he has defeated? Not only that, but he can't help worrying about Tomoki as he remembered how scared Tomoki was the first time he came to the digital world. There was also that time when he found himself back on the Real World as Flamon and he had to return back to rescue his friends who were then captured by the evil spirits.

Other than that, he could not imagine not being there to help them and protect them. He can't imagine how the others would fight against Cherubimon, the Knights of Lucemon, and Lucemon's child, Satan and Chaos modes. As they were walking, and as he was thinking all of this, he could not help but think how foolish he had been every time he thought that he wasn't able to make a difference or that his life didn't mean much, for remembering those times, he realized how he helped shaped the world – or at least the lives of those that were around him.

As he continued to walk, he saw how peaceful and amazing the place he landed in was. It was slowly creeping into him again, that he won't be able to return and go against destiny again. The more time he spent in the Dead Sea, the more he thought that there was nothing more he can do but to accept what had happened and just 'live' – if that is what you call it, his days in the said place.

If Katsuya had noticed, or even knew of what was going on at that moment in Takuya's head, he did not say anything about it.

* * *

Kouichi opened his eyes. He could not believe that he managed to fall asleep knowing where he was and what has happened. As his vision became clear, he saw that Yumi had also fallen asleep and was laying beside him. He had not stared long at her before she also stirred awake.

"Hey." Kouichi greeted with a smile as Yumi opened her eyes.

"Hey." Yumi greeted back. "Where's Terriermon?"

Kouichi looked around while still lying down, and replied, "I don't know… I can't see him around. Maybe he went out?"

Yumi gave him the look which seemed to say that he should at least really look around before making that assumption. Kouichi only laughed before he sat up along with Yumi.

"So, would you mind telling me where Terriermon would fit in all of this?" He asked, it was a question that was really bothering him since landing in the Dead Sea. "He said he was from the future, but that's about all he said."

Yumi seemed to think for a while before she finally decided to answer his question. "He, Terriermon was something Katsuya brought with him when he returned the very first time the Time Machine was tested, of course, Terriermon was still a Digi-Egg back then… My brother said it was a 'gift' from a person whom he met from the time he came from."

"And why would anyone from some time give a Digimon away?" Kouichi asked. "Do people from the future know everything there is to know about Digimons?"

"Not everyone." Yumi replied. "And we plan to keep it that way… well, at least we did after all this happened, now who knows what future there is. As far as things concerning Terriermon goes, I think it's best to let him be the one to tell you… after all, it is his secret."

"Eh, come on, what's the worst that could happen if you tell me?" Kouichi asked. "I don't think anything could surpass being erased from existence."

"Sorry, I made a promise not to tell." Yumi said, and no matter how much Kouichi pressed, Yumi would not give in.

In the end, Kouichi sighed in defeat. Just then, Yumi turned to face him with a serious look on her face. It surprised Kouichi to see her look at him like that. Then she asked, "Do you regret it? Coming this far, I mean."

Kouichi was surprised even more at her question. He took some time to think, looking up at the ceiling in the process. When he gave his reply, he had a far-off gaze in his eyes while saying, "Regret? What are you talking about? No way!"

Yumi figured that was what he was going to say, but what followed it was something completely unexpected.

"You know, until I met you… even after I was saved by the others, I was still living a life of fear. I didn't know about Duskmon inside of me back then, but I think, looking back I could feel him faintly, and that's what scared me." Kouichi continued. "But… I'm confident about what I'm doing now. I know that I am needed. The power of Duskmon within me, which I thought was so terrible… is what allows me to protect you. It's silly isn't it… depending on him when it should be my own power that I am using in trying to protect you."

He looked at her after saying all of it and Yumi could only smile as she playfully shoved him away saying, "Even when you're practically non-existent in the world you still manage to think and say things like that… You really are something."

Kouichi could only laugh.

Just then, Terriermon came busting back inside the run-down house shouting, "I found them! I found them!"

"Found who, Terriermon?" Yumi asked as she stood up.

"Takuya and Katsuya." Terriermon replied while landing exhausted on the floor. "They're making their way towards here as we speak."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, that's how far I'm going to keep it for this chapter. Now, what will Takuya, Katsuya, Kouichi, Yumi and Terriermon do now that they found themselves "trapped" in the Dead Sea of Dreams? (Yeah, I know, the name's quite long for a place where the dead future lies, but… I can't think of anything else to name it, lol)

I'd be updating The Rabbit on the Moon next before I upload the next chapter which will have the title of: 'Surpassing the Tide'. So, until next time, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and reminding everyone to review! Take Care, Everyone!

**End of Author's Notes**


	46. Duty and Friendship

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here's a new chapter for you guys. I couldn't really stop myself from writing so I got this done soon after I uploaded the newest Chapter of The Rabbit on the Moon. After all, I did promise to update once I updated that fanfic.

Now, compared to the previous chapters this one is a wee bit shorter. Anyways, I could really say nothing else that would allow me not to spoil the entire chapter, so just read on and enjoy, everyone!

And thanks to **WarriorSeadra** and **Kairi-chan** for the review.

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Duty and Friendship: The Melody of Resolution**

* * *

"Kouichi?" Takuya exclaimed upon seeing the raven-haired bearer of darkness. "Terriermon told me you were around but I didn't dare believe him. What happened? Why are you here?"

Kouichi shrugged and casually replied. "I tried breaking through the barrier that appeared around Yumi hoping to get her out of it, but… well, it seemed to have backfired on me."

If Takuya was surprised to see Kouichi, Katsuya on the other hand seemed to have suspected it, one way or another saying, "I don't find it surprising to see you here, Kouichi… after all, your fate was also intertwined with Takuya."

"What are you talking about, Brother?" Yumi asked. It was the same question that both Takuya and Kouichi also wanted to ask.

Katsuya sighed, obviously not expecting any of them to have forgotten. Even Yumi should have remembered it, after all, it was part of the story that they frequently heard upon growing up.

"Don't you remember, Yumi? Father and Mother always told us of how their battle with Lucemon ended… and about the last Miracle when they found Kouichi in the hospital." Katsuya said as he made himself comfortable on the old, beat-up sofa, "If Takuya doesn't exist, the battle against Lucemon would go in the favor of darkness. Even if Kouichi was still alive at that point during the battle but in a critical condition he could still die without that so-called 'Last Miracle'. So in a way, Kouichi's existence also was dependent on Takuya."

"But if you say it like that, shouldn't the others be here as well?" Kouichi asked. "Takuya saved everyone after all, in one point or another."

Katsuya closed his eyes, thinking as he spoke, "Think of it this way, although this place is known as the place where all the 'dead' futures are found, not everyone's future is absolute. Compared to Kouichi, who we all know had been in a comatose-like state during the battles in the Digital World, the others were all given a choice. Without Takuya, things could go either way… we don't know that for certain and we don't know what is really going on right now outside this time and this space. It's hard to explain the concept to this, and I barely understand it as well."

Silence filled the run-down house. Not everyone of them understood what the Dead Sea of Dreams truly was. None could answer all of their questions and they feel that they could find no answers in that world as well.

After a while, everyone ended up doing whatever it was that they wanted. Terriermon decided to try and talk with those whom he can see – the people from his time. When he was asked how come he could see them, he only said that it was because he was from the same place and time as these "people". Katsuya and Yumi, who had been separated for a long time decided to catch up on things occupying the sofa where Yumi and Kouichi had slept together before. Of course, all the while that they were talking, Yumi decided not to mention anything concerning her relationship with Kouichi.

Kouichi and Takuya, on the other hand, decided to take a walk around the streets surrounding the house. As they were walking, the two began to talk.

"What are you planning on doing, Takuya?" Kouichi asked as they turned around the corner.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Do you have any plans, any ideas on how we can get out of this place?" Kouichi elaborated his question. "Surely you don't intend to just linger around here."

"What choice do I have?" Takuya replied. "Or rather, what choice do WE have? We've all been wiped away from existence. I don't think there's much we can do about it."

"That's it? You're just giving up?" Kouichi asked, surprised that the fearless, willful leader was just throwing the towel.

"There is no hope in trying to find a way out of here, Kouichi." Takuya sternly said.

"I don't believe you!" The bearer of darkness said as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Aren't you worried about what's going on back in the world of the living? Aren't you worried about your family and your friends? Of Izumi?"

"Of course I'm worried!" Takuya answered, his voice was also rising. "Do you think I do not wish for a second that we could have hurried up with finding the cure or perhaps even figured out what was going on before all of this happened? Do you think I don't wish that Izumi and I travelled on foot the first time we went back to the Digital World and ended up facing Woodmon? If I could, I'd gladly go back in time and choose a different path… but that's not going to happen."

"So that's it? We're just going to sit around and do nothing?" Kouichi said still in disbelief. "You know, I would have thought that you'd understand what our world is about more clearly than I do now. It was you and my brother who showed me that in our world, every storm has an end. Every night has a new morning. What's important is to trust those you love and never give up. To keep hope alive…"

"That's easy for you to say." Takuya said. "Although we are at the same place, at the same dimension… the reason why we're here are completely different. You're here because you didn't have a choice… that or because of the fact that you tried to protect Yumi, I on the other hand am here because of a stupid blunder I made. Things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to… so I simply accept it and move on. Why can't you understand that, Kouichi?"

"What about your responsibilities as a Spirit Shinker? What about your relationship with those that you have met and with Izumi as well? You're just going to abandon all that?" Kouichi was trying to bring some sense back into Takuya. When Takuya only looked down and said nothing, Kouichi became even more aggravated. This person before him was certainly not the Takuya he had remembered and respected. "That's brilliant, you know. You desert everybody, abandon your "responsibilities and relationships", and focus completely on your own personal misery. It's a douche for the soul."

And with that, Kouichi turned around and left Takuya on his own. Takuya could not understand why Kouichi was so angry with him and why the other Spirit Shinker could not understand what it was he was feeling. In the end, Takuya also began to feel anger towards his friend.

He was still angry when he suddenly bumped into someone. With the rate he was going, the force it took to send the person he bumped into down was enough. Surprised that something like that happened, Takuya was about to apologize when he saw who it was that bumped into him.

"You…" Takuya gasped as he saw the boy. It was the same kid who had been playing with his soccer ball. The kid he passed on the way to the Train Station.

"Do I know you?" the kid asked.

"Uh… I don't know." Takuya replied. He was confused as to why the kid was around. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here for a long while now." The Kid replied. "That's kind of a hard question asking someone why they are where they are."

"Yeah, I guess so." Takuya said scratching the back of his head. "But you do know where this is, right?"

The kid nodded. "Yeah, I heard from someone that this place is called the Dead Sea of Dreams. It's a place where the future that was eliminated could be found."

"Who told you that?"

"A man in some weird looking suit." The kid replied. "I don't know if he's lying or not, but, it does make me think what my future could have been like. Well, anyways, I need to hurry."

And with that the kid ran off to who knows where leaving Takuya once again on his own.

"A man in some weird looking suit?" Takuya found himself muttering, wondering who it was whom the boy had met.

* * *

Kouichi came back to the house looking all worn out and annoyed, which clearly he was and he was not hiding it. The moment he stepped into the house, he went and spoke with Katsuya not even minding if he butts into his conversation with Yumi or not.

"Just what was it that you told Takuya to make him act like that?" Kouichi asked.

"Act like what?" Yumi asked at the same time that her twin brother did.

"He's acting like he's given up. Like there's no way to get back." Kouichi said, then added, "There is a way to get back, right?"

"I don't know about that, Kouichi." Katsuya replied. "I didn't say anything to him besides explain where we are and what this place is all about."

"Kouichi, I don't think we can get back as well." Yumi added. "We have just been wiped out of existence. There's no way we could exist again unless someone finds a way for Takuya to exist."

"Then there is a way!" Kouichi said, his eyes were burning with determination. "I can't let him abandon all hope now."

"Why are you doing this, Kouichi?" Katsuya asked. "I understand that it may be because you have dreams you may still want to accomplish in the world of the living, but, I can't help but wonder where you're getting all this hope from when you don't even have a clear view of the whole picture… and even when all hope is lost."

Kouichi looked from Katsuya to Yumi, and sure enough, he was the only person around who was trying to think of a way to get back. With a sigh, Kouichi answered, "There is more than one hope, you know. Even if one hope is lost, a new hope is born."

Yumi smiled inwardly. The person standing before her was certainly not the uncertain boy whom she heard so much about in the stories her parents used to tell, no. He was stronger now, and she was happy to know that she had been a part of his growth.

* * *

Takuya was unsure where he was at now. Even after meeting the boy earlier, he was still fuming over Kouichi's behavior that he did not realize where he was going. He was sure that he was lost now.

Just when he thought it could not get any worse, rain started to pour heavily and without warning. What's more, there wasn't any house he could go into or any shed that could keep him from getting wet by the rain.

"Just great!" Takuya said. He was lost, wet and now it was also getting cold. He had thought that the place being a condensed world of the future that has died would not hold any sudden weather changes, but apparently, he was wrong.

Having nowhere to go and deciding not to just randomly run somewhere, Takuya decided to sit by the sidewalk with the rain pouring hard on him and wait for it to stop. As he waited, he buried his head on his knees. He didn't know if he should cry about the whole thing, be angry about it, or whatever.

He was still thinking about it when he suddenly found the rain to have stopped. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that someone was holding up and umbrella beside him. He was not sure who the person was as he could not see this person clearly with the sun behind this person… one thing he was sure of what that this person is a 'she'.

"I never expected to come across you here," Came the woman's voice. "and at such a weather too."

The way she spoke, she seemed to be familiar of him. And it was his turn to ask, "Do I know you? Or maybe I should be asking why you know me."

The lady placed her free hand on her waist and said with a pout, "I can't believe you would easily forget me… but then again…"

"So I do know you… err…" Takuya said. He stood up and for the first time he saw her face. Her faced look so familiar, but at the same time it wasn't. She had a short blond hair that went a little past her neck, and Larkspur Blue colored eyes. It was by looking at her eyes that she realized the woman to be someone he indeed know full well. "Izumi?!"

"I knew you'd come to, Takuya." The older-looking Izumi said with a smile. "I know why you're here in the Dead Sea, but I want to know what you are doing out here in such a weather… although, I already think I have an idea why as well."

Takuya could not face her nor tell her what he was thinking just before she came. After all, he knew that she definitely wouldn't want to hear him speak of giving up… much less of giving up in 'their' future.

"Mind if we take a walk?" Izumi suddenly asked. Takuya need not to be asked twice as he agreed. He had so much to ask this Izumi from the Future, so much he wanted to know about the world that could have been, and this was an opportunity to ask it.

The rain was still pouring as the two walked – an older woman probably in her late 30s and a young boy. They looked like Mother and Son more than anything else.

"This feels weird." Izumi spoke amidst the sound of pouring rain. "I never would have thought that I would be walking down this street with a the 'you' from the past…"

"And I never thought I'd see you as well." Takuya spoke. "If you're here, then does that mean the others from the future are here as well?"

Izumi shook her head. "No, not everyone. Tomoki, Junpei and Kouji are here but Kouichi and the others aren't."

"I'm confused, why would you guys be here anyways?" Takuya asked another question, "I mean, I'm the only one who was hit by that virus and certainly you guys have a future of your own without me."

"You seem to forget that this is a place where the future that could have been lies. In short, everyone from the future that you were a part of is also here… of course, except those that I have mentioned and the Future You as well." Izumi answered, they were just walking as she spoke. "You don't seem to get too much of all this don't you Takuya? Or maybe, because of the influence of this world which is why you are not acting like the Takuya I knew you are."

Takuya looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"No future is absolute, Takuya." Izumi continued. "There are a lot of people whose lives were affected because you touched their hearts. I learned more about friendship and was able to change because you helped me to; Tomoki no longer feared bullies and even ended up defending those who are weaker than him as he grew up because he looked up to someone like you; Kouji learned to let other people in because you broke through his hard exterior and his cold front and made him see the beauty that is friendship; Junpei also learned a lot from you, even if you don't know it yourself, you helped him see that friendship is not all about giving and receiving something in return or in exchange. Everyone's in this place because you are here Takuya. But that doesn't mean that We – that I, blame you. No."

"Then what does it mean, Izumi?" Takuya asked. "What do you want me to do? My actions right now isn't worth anything."

"The worth is in the act, Takuya." Izumi said almost immediately upon hearing what Takuya had just said. "Your worth halts when you surrender the will to change and experience life. You should see it, the strength that you have. Just as you touch the energy of each and every life form you meet, so too, will their energy strengthen you. You must always remember that. Fail to live up to your potential, and you will surely feel despair. You, the Future You, I mean… once told his children this: 'Your own destiny is in your own hands. You must decide what is right. It is the Choices we make that determines our fate, not the other way around'. Right now, Takuya, you still have a choice. What I want from you is to decide on what to do rather than dilly-dallying. I want you to stop being adrift."

"I don't understand, what is there left to choose?"

The Izumi from the future could only smile as the rain stopped falling. She then walked in a faster pace than Takuya and only halted when in the middle of an intersection. As she spoke, she did not turn to look at him. "I can't tell you much more than that, Takuya. I only came by to remind you of what you should do, it's up to you to understand what I just said. I want the future that I came from to come to pass, Takuya. Oh, and another thing Takuya, if you ever do manage to get out of this predicament, just remember something – try to be more romantic when you propose, okay?"

And with that she walked off. Takuya could only watch her back which was telling him not to follow her. Soon, he could no longer see her in the distance. Turning around, Takuya decided to find his way back to the old house.

* * *

Kouichi was at his wits end trying to think up of something that could help them get out of the place. He once heard about the power that Twins supposedly possessed – something like psychic connection or what not, he even believed something like that and tried it but to no avail. He had hoped, using the aforementioned plan to send a message to Kouji and make him remember about them… after all, if to get here Takuya had to be forgotten, then wouldn't that logically make it possible for them to return if their existence is remembered? Apparently, though, things weren't following the logical pattern in this bizarre world.

_"I don't understand why you are trying so hard, Kouichi."_ Duskmon said. _"I know I'm not forcing you through this, even if I do want to exist in the world of the living…"_

_"Your making it sound that being dead is better."_ Kouichi retorted.

_"Not better, but certainly more peaceful as you are suppose to have nothing to worry about."_ Came Duskmon's verbal counter.

_"Surely you don't think that, Duskmon."_ Kouichi said, then followed up with. _"I just don't understand why you guys seem to be hurrying to death when surely living is better."_

_"Heh, I don't know where you get your thoughts from, kid."_ Duskmon said. _"But if Takuya could only just regain the backbone to fight against this, then maybe we can all taste the world of the living again."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just a feeling, but, this whole place seem to revolve around him…"_

* * *

"Why are you so afraid, Takuya?" Terriermon asked when the two met each other while Takuya was trying to find his way back. It was a question that just came out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about? I'm not afraid… besides, what should I be afraid of?"

"You're so full of questions, aren't you?" Terriermon said. "It only proves that you are afraid. You're afraid of this world. You're afraid of what's happening in the world where you do not exist. You're even afraid of going back because you're afraid of what you could possibly see when you do. You're afraid to know how much the world has changed."

Takuya was unsure of what to say. And so, Terriermon went on. "The kid you ran across, he's here because instead of you picking up the ball when it rolled off, he was the one who did and ended up being on an accident that took his life and his future away. You already know why the others are here but you don't care to understand beyond what you already know."

"That's because the people who are here with me always speak in riddles." Takuya retorted. "Like what you are doing now. Plus, I don't even see the point in trying to make me feel all hyped up about a possibility of getting out of here where there is clearly none."

"What makes you so sure of that? Have you tried doing anything besides mopping around and running away?" Terriermon asked, then added. "It's been said that the saddest thing a man will ever face is what might have been. But then, you're facing that now, aren't you? In this world. You are faced with what was and what may never be and even what can no longer be. Can't you see it yet, this Dead Sea is formed from the future in which you were in it. Just because this is the Dead Sea doesn't mean that it's static and that there's no way to change it. I've never told this to Yumi nor Katsuya, but I have the power to give you one last shot… it was my purpose as to why Kouichi sent me along with the Disk. Duskmon was sent to help you in the Cyber World, as for me, I was created to give you one more chance to change things, Takuya, if you but only accept with all your heart – with no doubts and no fears attached to your heart."

"Are you saying that you're the way out of here?" Takuya asked, surprised at the sudden revelation.

"No," Came the Digimon's reply. "I'm not. The way out of here… is you. You have to fight through the regret and remorse that you are feeling. You should heed Izumi's advice."

"How come you know about her and the boy?" Takuya asked.

"I was following you… of course, it was really hard doing so." Terriermon replied. "It's my mission to bring you back, but after that, you do the talking and the running and the saving the world and if a helpful hint or you know, an inappropriate joke is needed then I'm right there."

Takuya could not help but laugh. He then remembered Kouichi's reason and the Future Izumi's words and he remembered his own and he felt foolish. He had lost himself for a while – lost himself to the Dead Sea of Dreams. Kouichi was right, he had a responsibility as a Spirit Shinker and he had so much relationship – so many people in his life that he could not just abandon.

As if to push it a little more, Terriermon said: "Humans are so weird sometimes. They are often more afraid that they should be even if they can always be braver than they expect themselves to be. You know, you're not only fighting for your existence right now, Takuya… you're fighting to protect the future. Many think that courage is power but real power is when you surpass your own desires to protect something dear… and I think you have done so before and I know you can do it again."

Takuya smiled. That was it, that was all he needed and he was back to being the same old Takuya with burning determination and relentless spirit. He made a mental note to thank everyone for making him remember – especially Izumi.

The thought of Izumi made him realize the light that he had forgotten, which had been waiting for that moment when he regains his true self. The thought of Izumi made him remember what Courage is all about – the power to conquer the past, the essence of the inner revolution that was now fueling his soul. The thought of Izumi made him remember the power to protect the precious people in his heart – the power of love. Love and Courage – that was always what he believed the wind to be carrying. The belief in the possibilities – hope, was something that Kouichi was the one who reminded him.

Facing Terriermon, Takuya said, "Thanks… now let's go back to the others. We have a mission to complete."

Terriermon did a double back flip in the air as he sang: "Moumentai"

* * *

Kouichi sat on the opposite end of the sofa, still thinking when Takuya and Terriermon returned. He did not bother to look up or even greet Takuya, but he did greet Terriermon. This, of course, showed Takuya just how angry the raven-haired boy was at him still.

"Where were you?" Yumi asked Takuya.

"Just walking around." Takuya replied. "I've met two interesting people along the way."

Katsuya saw that there was something different with this Takuya that made him ask if there was something wrong.

"It's nothing, I just found that I need to apologize to Kouichi for what I said earlier." Takuya said, then facing Kouichi he added, "I'm sorry."

Kouichi looked at him, and saw what Katsuya also saw. But he did not say anything.

"You were right, Kouichi." Takuya went on. "It took me a while to come through all the misery that I was feeling, but you guys helped me through it. Now, I know what I want and what I must do." Then facing Terriermon he said, "Do what it is you must, Terriermon. I don't want to be adrift anymore. I want to be where I'm needed the most."

The three others that were with him in that house were confused as to what Takuya had meant by what he said to Terriermon. But even before they could ask for any clarification, Takuya was suddenly surrounded by a Cadmium Red colored aura and soon, all of them were enveloped by the same color of aura as him as Terriermon began to glow in a Golden Yellow color.

"This is only a one time thing, alright?" Terriermon said as the world around them began to vaporize. "If you are returned to that place again, Takuya, I won't be able to do anything about it any longer."

"Don't worry." Takuya said just before the Dead Sea of Dreams completely vanished from his eyes. "This time, I know we'll succeed… Right, Kouichi?"

Kouichi nodded, in his eyes burned the same determination that had been rekindled in Takuya's eyes. "Of course, after all, we are Spirit Shinkers. We pride ourselves in making the impossible, possible."

The last thing Takuya saw before he found himself free from the Dead Sea, was a man wearing a black suit and a hood. With what little was visible from his head and face, he saw that he had an auburn colored hair. Takuya was unsure whether it was a hallucination or not, but he could have sworn that he heard the man speak. What the man said immediately made Takuya understood. His question as to who the boy saw and who explained the Dead Sea of Dreams to the boy was this man. What's more he knew the name of this man.

"Fight for our future, the me from the past." Was what the man had said.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And that is the end of the Dead Sea of Dreams…. At least for now that is. Who know if they would end up back there sooner or later, right?

Anyways, I hope that answers a couple of questions that may have aroused from the previous chapters. With Takuya and the others coming back, what "surprises" would be in stored for them? Would Takuya's Resolution be enough or will he fall short yet again? Well, all that and possibly more could be found on the next chapter.

Now, before I go on and sign out and probably rest from all this typing, here's just a little announcement to those who are reading this Fanfic and The Rabbit on the Moon as well. I have made a poll on my profile that you guys could answer based on the Rabbit on the Moon game. Of course, that little poll would give me an insight on just how "enthusiastic" people would be on the idea of the game. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you guys know about that.

With all that said, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and reminding everyone to review. Take Care, Guys! Until next time!

**End of Author's Notes**


	47. From the World That Could Have Been

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Two days after I posted the update for The Rabbit on the Moon, I am glad to have finished this one. Our exam week is just around the corner, and having finished this just before I get myself buried with my studies, is a job well done for me, lol.

I have to take this opportunity, once again, to thank those who continue to read and review this fanfic. I know that you guys might sometimes be annoyed at the lateness of the updates, but still, remain faithful to the fanfic – something that deserves more than just thanks.

Anyways, I do not wish to held you guys up any longer, seeing as I have already done so by not being able to update sooner. So, enough of this babbling. I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter.

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**From the World That Could Have Been**

* * *

_John Wayne once said: "Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. It comes into us at midnight very clean. It's perfect when it arrives and puts itself in our hands. It hopes we've learned something from yesterday."_

* * *

The aura surrounding them vanished but only after they have opened their eyes did the saw what awaited them in the world where all of them do not exist as themselves.

It took a while for them to realize where they were at. Cars were toppled over and burning. Explosions could be heard not to far from where they stood. Smoke filled the streets as much as the screams and shouts filled the air. Smog made it hard to determine what time of day it was. Buildings were destroyed and even more continued to fall. Gun fires echoed in the street not to far ahead where a fallen train could be found. The streets were deserted and most of it were destroyed as well, except for the scattered dead bodies and few people who were running wildly about, unsure of where they should be going. Not too far they could see, beyond the smog and the smoke on the horizon, stood Tokyo Tower – or at least, what was left of it.

To make things short, they were standing somewhere in Tokyo in the middle of a scene that one could only picture would happen during Armageddon.

"What the heck happened here?" Kouichi found his voice to ask.

But instead of an answer from any of his companions, what he heard was Takuya screaming. Surprised and at the same time worried of what may be the cause of it, Kouichi, Katsuya, and Yumi all turned around. When they saw him, they immediately saw the reason why he screamed.

A Reddish-Orange spiky hair that went pass his shoulders. Two horns pointing on top of his head that seemed to have been cut off. White marks on his brownish-colored skin. Two pointed ears, 

one with an earring. A set of claws and fangs as well as a tail. There stood before them a shocked Flamon.

"Why am I...?" Was all Takuya could voice out for his question. "This cannot be happening!"

"I guess we should have expected you to come out as Flamon." Katsuya said. "Flamon is like another side of you, something you earned when you got your trip back to the real world using the Black Trailmon. So, if the Takuya-side of you has been wiped off from the annals of history, then it would only be logical that when we return you would take the form of what existence is left of you. In other words, Flamon."

Yumi nodded as if it was quite obvious. "Not only that, but since the virus has taken full hold of you, and since the Ultimagi no longer has the power to help you… it's only "natural" that you would be Flamon."

"You don't expect me to fight Chronosmon or Alastaire like this now, do you?" Flamon asked exasperated. "I mean… come on!"

"You can always digivolve." Terriermon spoke. "It's not as if you've lost that ability. Not only that, but you can still summon that sword of yours – you still are holding on to the Spirit of Fire, after all."

Flamon, even after hearing what he was still capable of doing, still grumbled and fell into a sour mood. But he was cut off from his sulking when another explosion occurred, this time, right in front of them sending all five (including Terriermon) flying back.

"Well, well…" Came a familiar voice, a voice which they guessed came from whoever it was that attacked them – who was still hidden in the veil of the smoke created by the explosion. "I didn't expect to see humans associating themselves with Digimons… now this is interesting."

"Damn it! That hurt!" Shouted an agitated Flamon as he jumped back standing. "Who the hell did that?"

"Whoever did that really wants to pick a fight with us." Added Kouichi whose eyes have began to turn crimson and in his face appeared the markings signifying he was turning into Duskmon.

Katsuya and Yumi also stood back up as Terriermon dusted himself and began flying once again. Their eyes showed they wanted payback for whomever it was that attacked them, but the trio said nothing.

"Well, aren't you brave ones." The voice said in a mocking tone, the owner's silhouette was already visible as the smoke began to clear up. "But what could a trio of humans and a duo of Rookie Digimons do to ME?"

Although they were still unsure of who they were facing, Flamon and Kouichi as Duskmon did not bother to wait for the smoke to clear up as they both attacked their common enemy simulataneously. Flamon with his Baby Salamander attack and Duskmon with his crimson-colored blade.

Yumi and Katsuya, after seeing their two companions charge in, had no other options but to follow suit. Summoning the Flame and Gale Swords, the two siblings also made their attack.

However, the enemy only brushed it off and countered with his own. Luckily for the "children", they managed to dodge it in the nick of time. With the enemy's most recent attack, it caused the smoke to clear up and allow them to get a better look on their enemy.

A dog-like figure with dark fur and three heads stood in the middle. Flamon could not believe his eyes when he saw who it was that attacked them. It was very hard to forget this Digimon – after all, it was the first digimon he had ever faced and ever defeated. It was Cerberusmon.

Cerberusmon must have noticed the surprise look on Flamon's face, which is why he said, "What's wrong, Rookie? Feeling fear already?"

Flamon must have caught himself gawking, and after hearing Cerberusmon's words could only smirk. There was no way he would fear a Digimon whom he had already defeated before – especially if that Digimon is only of the Champion Level.

"Don't make me laugh!" Said a grinning and highly confident Flamon. "Why would I be afraid of you? I've fought stronger Digimons than you and won… heck, all of us had done so. In truth, you should be the one who fears us."

"I couldn't have said it any better, Flamon." Duskmon said, he too was grinning.

"Well, this is really bothersome, so let's get this over with." Katsuya said with a sigh. "We still have to search for the others and find out what's really going on right now."

"Well, judging from the looks of things, we can pretty much guess already, brother." Yumi said, as she too readied to finish the battle as quickly as possible.

Cerberusmon could not help but feel the anger rise from within him when he noticed how all of them were belittling him even not bothering to take notice of him any longer as they all were caught up in their own conversations.

Wanting to show his enemies a thing or two, Cerberusmon made the first move. It was a bold move, but if it meant having to deal with this group of "brats" he was willing to do it. He didn't feel anything special about them, much less anything strong or powerful about them, which is the reason why he was confident he would win.

Takuya, as Flamon, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten the fact that he is a Rookie Digimon, and so, he continued to carelessly attack the enemy, which made him look like an amateur. Seeing the Rookie Digimon act made Cerberusmon smirk – He had seen the "weak link".

With that in mind, the enemy Digimon aimed for Flamon, and in one powerful strike, managed to send the Rookie Digimon flying farther than he did before.

"Flamon!" his companions shouted, their voice filled with worry for they could very well figure out how strong an impact the attack had on the "little" digimon. With worry flooding her, Yumi made a run towards the said Digimon – an act that Cerberusmon was expecting from either one of the standing humans.

With the same intensified attack, Cerberusmon now aimed it at Yumi.

"Yumi!" Katsuya shouted as he saw the attack coming for his sister. However, Yumi was slow to turn around and he was too far away to pull her to safety. Just as the attack was about to hit her, Duskmon came to her rescue blocking Cerberusmon's sharp fangs and claws with his crimson blade.

"I don't think so!" Growled the Digmon possessing Kouichi's body.

And with a strength that none knew where it came from and using his sword, Duskmon hurled the enemy Digimon back. After making sure that the coast was clear, Duskmon helped Yumi up.

"Thanks." She said as she was being helped up.

"Don't mention it." Duskmon answered back, and in a low whisper – low enough so that it was only Yumi who would hear it, he said, "Kouichi would kill me if I fail to protect you and he would probably end up beating himself up if something happens to you, you know."

Yumi only gave a smile before running towards where Terriermon was already looking at the extent of Flamon's injury.

Seeing that his sister made her way safely towards Takuya, Katsuya returned his full attention at the battle at hand. The same goes for Duskmon. Both of them ready for any tricks the enemy might pull on them, and both ready to protect their companions at all cost.

"Heh. At least you two seem to know what you're doing." Cerberusmon said as he got up. "This should entertain me for a while."

* * *

Flamon opened his eyes as a start after being thrown back a good several feet. He groaned as he tried to push himself up and even as Yumi helped him stand up once again, he was still feely wobbly.

"That was very reckless of you, Flamon." Yumi said still acting as a support for the Rookie Digimon. "You're not Agunimon at the moment, you know… fighting him in that form, as you may have already noticed, is a lot different than when you fought him as Agunimon."

"Then maybe that's just what I need!" Flamon said, then he turned his attention at Terriermon who was hovering beside him. "Terriermon, you said I can still transform right?"

Terriermon nodded. "That's what I know. But, there is a limit on who you can transform into and there are several conditions that you have to fulfill."

"Conditions?" Yumi was the one who asked. "Like what?"

Terriermon shrugged as he flapped his ears flying, "I don't know. Kouichi – the Kouichi from my time, never told me. He only said that Takuya needs to be the one to figure it out."

"Did he say anything else? Any clues or hints?" Flamon asked.

"Well, he said that once you get pass one obstacle, you would understand what to do." Terriermon replied, a reply that was as clear as walking in the middle of a very foggy night.

"I really hate it when people talk in riddles…" Flamon found himself muttering then sighed.

* * *

Duksmon and Katsuya continued to dodge, parry, attack their opponent in a rhythmic cycle. For a Champion Digimon, they could not believe that they were having a hard time. With Duskmon's pride, he felt annoyed at how things were going. Katsuya was in disbelief. He could not help but wonder how a Cerberusmon could possibly be as strong as he is now.

One thing that both of them noticed, whenever they managed to hit Cerberusmon and damage him – no matter how severely the damage that was dealt was, the wound inflicted on the Digimon would only stay for a couple of seconds before vanishing completely.

The newly found ability of their enemy only made the battle harder and in favor of Cerberusmon.

"If fighting against a Champion Level digimon is this hard, what more if we're fighting up against someone like Chronosmon or whomever he is following and serving?" Katsuya found himself wondering out loud as he and Duskmon were once again pushed back by an attack.

"Is there something more we're missing in all of this?" Duskmon asked back, hoping that Katsuya might know the answer. But his hopes were shattered when Katsuya shrugged before sending out a flame attack from the tip of the Flame Sword. And with the reply he got, Duskmon can only mutter, "Oh great." Before helping out with the attacks once again.

On the enemy front, Cerberusmon was enjoying the battle. He had always found joy in tormenting humans – such was his thought as he let the attacks hit him knowing full well that he would be healed no matter how many times they attack or how powerful their attacks would be.

* * *

"I did not come back just to be beaten by that Digimon." Flamon said as Yumi allowed him to stand on his own. "Even if I have to force myself to evolve, I will!"

"You mustn't!" Terriermon said. This made Flamon look at him with a look that seem to remind him that it was he who proposed to evolve. "Forced evolution is not the way, Flamon. There are side-effects and risks involved in forcing yourself to evolve… a lot of Digimons have fallen that way… you must not risk it."

"Terriermon is right." Yumi agreed. "If something happens to you, then Kouichi would be left to fend for himself since you won't be the only one disappearing completely… my brother and I will also disappear. "

"Then what are you two proposing I should do now?" Flamon asked. Confused.

"The sword." Yumi said after thinking a while. "I don't think the requirements for summoning it have changed if my brother and I can still summon them."

"What good is that sword when, even as Katsuya is fighting with it, it's still unable to defeat the enemy?"

"It's better to give it a try than do nothing!" Yumi replied. "If it doesn't work, then we'll think fo another plan. If that doesn't work as well, then we'll think of another. We'll keep on thinking and thinking, trying and trying until we find a means to beat him. What we won't risk is you forcing yourself to evolve, Flamon."

Flamon sighed. The way Yumi spoke reminded him so much of Izumi, and because of that, he could not help but resign at the situation. He smiled, though, before telling Yumi and Terriermon that he won't be doing any forced evolution any time soon.

Terriermon and Yumi seemed satisfied at Flamon's answer. They were both glad of it, although unsure if Flamon did get the point. Closing his eyes, Flamon began to concentrate remembering how what was needed to summon the Flame Sword. As his concentration deepen, he soon found himself in the middle of silence – he can no longer hear the battle cries and the destruction happening in all around him. This was the feeling he was after and he realized this as soon as he saw, amidst his eyes closed, the Flame Sword materializing itself in front of him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Flamon grabbed the sword. The moment that he did, he felt an unknown surge of power like nothing he had ever felt from the sword. Moments later, he opened his eyes and all his senses were regained. He was confident, and this time, he would not be rushing in blindly at the enemy.

"Let's do this." Was all Flamon said before he and Yumi rejoined the fray.

* * *

"You still haven't had enough?" Cerberusmon asked as he saw Flamon. Flamon only smirked as he, along with Katsuya did a combination attack, an attack to which Cerberusmon only said, "It's futile!"

Sure enough, the wounds inflicted by the attack disappeared… that is, except for one wound on Cerberusmon's left side.

Cerberusmon staggered. The wound is quite big and he was surprised at how such a wound could be inflicted on him and not disappear like the rest. Katsuya was also confused. He had been attacking the Digimon with Duskmon for a while before Takuya and Yumi joined them, but none of their attacks had worked. It made him wonder how such damage was dealt on their enemy.

It was only then, and with Katsuya's keen eyes, that he noticed a difference in Flamon's sword and his own despite the fact that both swords were the same. For one, unlike the jewel in the middle of his sword, Flamon's doesn't have one. Katsuya knew that the jewel in the sword was where the sword's power was coming from and seeing Flamon's Flame Sword having no jewel made him even more confused as to where the power of the sword he was wielding was coming from.

However, the mystery that had just presented itself to him was soon answered as he also noticed the chain that was connected from the handle of the sword to a cuff that was on Flamon's right wrist. It was no ordinary chain and cuff for instead of iron or any known metal, the chain and the cuff were made of burning red energy that seemed to be traveling from the cuff on Flamon's wrist to the handle of the sword. At once, Katsuya came to a conclusion that it was Flamon's energy which the sword was using.

It did not add up to him though as to why the sword would be using Flamon's energy, he wondered if it had always been like that or it was only now that the sword he was wielding had changed. Yes, he has a keen eye, but whenever he tries to remember details of the sword which Takuya had wielded, he seemed unable to do so.

Katsuya was snapped out of his thoughts when he found himself pushed out of the way, just in time before Cerberusmon's attack could hit him. Moments later, he realized it was his twin sister that had saved him.

"What do you think you're doing, Katsuya?" Yumi asked, her brow furrowed showing that she certainly disapprove of him being lost in his thoughts. "The fight's not over yet."

"S-sorry." Was all he could say before he was helped right back up.

"You two okay?" Duskmon and Takuya asked in unison, a question that the twins answered with a "Yes.".

Cerberusmon was already getting very much annoyed at how the battle was progressing. For some unknown reason to him, someone had dealt him a damage for which his healing ability could not counter. He was unsure of who it was, but he knew that it was either Flamon or the human boy which they were calling "Katsuya".

Since he was unsure as to who it was, he decided to just attack anyone. It was, after all, much easy for him than having to think it out. He, Cerberusmon, was a brawler and not a thinker.

Having figured out a way to defeat their enemy, Katsuya made his way to Flamon to tell him of this. The moment that he did, Flamon did not hesitate. For one, he had grown tired of seeing Cerberusmon; Second, he knew that he needed to find the others fast and find whomever it was that was leading all the destruction; and the third reason for not hesitating was the memories of the words that he had received from the "person" who really thought him how to fight – Flahma.

* * *

_"There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword." Flahma had told him as he, Takuya, stood shaking, his hands gripping the handle of the sword tighter in front of him. _

_Takuya realized that even though it was just training, Flahma was serious about attacking him. With that realization, and knowing he could not digivolve in the place, he knew that he really could die. It was as if that feeling was new to him and that he had lost all knowledge on how to fight… well, he didn't have any proper knowledge on using a sword to begin with so he wasn't all that surprised._

"_When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die." Flahma went on with his attacks as he spoke. Takuya could only block and run away. "Your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear."_

_Takuya could not help but think how crazy anyone would be not to feel fear at such a moment. At that particular moment, without his digivice, he was not a Spirit Shinker – he was just a normal, human boy – as far as normal human boys were concerned._

_It would appear that Flahma was not about to let up on his lecture and his attacks as he still continued to speak._

"_What's necessary in a fight is not fear. Nothing can be born of that!" He said. "When you dodge let it be: 'I won't let them cut me'. When you protect someone let it be: 'I won't let them die'. When you attack let it be: 'I will kill them'. That is what should be etched on your sword – a resolve! For in battles, the ones who are victorious are not the ones that have power, but the ones that have the resolve needed in battles."_

* * *

"Yes," Flamon thought as he readied himself and waited for an opening to attack. "the resolve to win… that's all I need."

Opportunity came for him to attack when Duskmon managed to blind the enemy with one of his tricks. With Cerberusmon wide open, Flamon need not be told twice to attack. Not wasting any time, 

Flamon made a dash for it, his sword held tightly in both hands and before they knew it, it was the end of Cerberusmon.

The Champion digimon was not given the chance to speak as digi-code started to envelop him, however, just before he vanished, Flamon saw the hatred the Digimon had towards him. He had not seen anyone with such a look of pure malice, especially someone who directed that gaze at him. It sent shiver down his spine.

As soon as the digi-code was gone, Flamon was suddenly enveloped by the same bright, reddish-orange light that had surrounded Takuya just before they were sent back. And for a brief moment, Katsuya thought that he saw Takuya standing in place of Flamon. It was such a brief moment that Katsuya shook it off as some sort of hallucination. At that moment, Duskmon also reverted back to Kouichi.

As for Flamon, he felt a new surge of power. It was a familiar feeling, the sort of feeling he had when he first came across the Spirit of Fire in Fire Terminal that first day in the Digital World when he also managed to digivolve for the first time. Yes, that surreal experience…

The thought of digivolution made Flamon remember something. Turning around, he faced his three human companions and asked, "Why didn't you guys digivolve when we were fighting against Cerberusmon?"

It was Terriermon who answered the question. "Because they can't."

This confused Flamon, "What do you mean they can't?"

To answer his query, Kouchi, Yumi, and Katsuya all rummaged through their pockets and showed Flamon their cellular phones.

"We noticed it just before we were about to fight." Kouichi said. "We no longer have our digivices with us, they returned back to this."

"Wait," Flamon said. "I understand that happening to you Kouichi, but I thought Yumi and Katsuya's were sort of custom-made."

"It was." Yumi answered. "But, the Tomoki from the future who made them, also used these phones as a physical body to the data of the digivices."

Flamon sighed. He could not help but feel that things would certainly be hard for them now.

"We should not concern ourselves with that for the moment since we can still fight, although quite sloppily compared to when were Digimons." Katsuya said as he once again began to look around. "The question we should all be thinking is where we are to go from here."

All of them seem to agree to that. Even for those who were from the future, this experience, for them, was a new one. All five of them: Flamon, Kouichi, Yumi, Katsuya, and Terriermon, did not wish to walk blindly around. They do not know what was going on and who they might come across with as well. 

They could not risk it, especially now that they came across the understanding that defeating enemy digimons would not be as easy as they used to be.

"Wouldn't you all agree," Yumi said after a while of silence. "the best way to look for the others would be to keep our eyes peeled open for trouble?"

At that, Flamon could not help but laugh, and soon the others followed. It wasn't much of a lead, but right now, it was much better than nothing. And so, the group began their journey in search for their missing companions – companions that they knew with a dread, no longer remembers them. Sure, they did not wish to walk blindly around… but that was something that could not be helped.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Post Author's Notes:**

I could only do as much as 9 pages worth of words for this chapter but I hope that this is sufficient to start off the final length of the story. Of course, expect surprises still. There's so much questions left to be answered before we get to that final chapter.

Unlike my other fanfic: Rabbit on the Moon, I really have no announcements to make concerning this fanfic… such as games, or whatever. But still, for those who are curious about that whole game thing that I mentioned before, and those who have yet to vote, please vote at the polls.

Well, my school books are waiting, so I have to cut it short here. _sigh_

This is Sakura Martinez, saying "PEACE" and wishing you guys all the best! Do not forget to review, okay? Until next time, take care, everyone!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	48. Eightfold Illusions Part I

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, once again a delayed release of this chapter thanks to the exams week I have to go through the previous week and troubles with our thesis. Sorry about that everyone.

Thanks to all who reviewed and wished me luck on the exams, lol, your positive thinking may have helped me get great grades from it thankfully.

warriorseadra: This chapter may answer your question as to why they didn't use their phones to begin with. I won't go into the details of it, just read on and you'll find out why.

Gold Dragon: Thank you for the vote of confidence. I am thinking of just that, but, what with the hectic life I am leading at the moment, publishing my book would have to wait, lol.

Shadowincarnants: Thank you for reading the prequel to this and this fanfic as well. I hope you have enjoyed reading it all so far. I also wish you the best for your own fanfic.

Anyways, I do not have any catchy lines for you guys on this fanfic. If you are looking for those catchy lines, then maybe you guys will have some luck on the next chapter.

Well, read on, guys. And I hope you all enjoy!

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusions Part 1**

* * *

Kouichi let out an exasperated sigh as he along with his two human and two Digimon companions were taking a break for having walked more than a few kilometers since they had arrived back into the world of the living. This, for him, was certainly not what he had wanted – well, who could possibly want a predicament such as this to happen to them? Certainly not him but, he no longer had a choice about it. He was already in said predicament.

The predicament itself was not what made young Kouichi Kimura sigh in annoyance rather, it was the uselessness of the gadget in his hands – his mobile phone.

"Figures this thing would be useless at a time like this," He said as he gave up trying to connect any calls to any people he possibly know of as the group sat underneath fallen debris that had formed itself into a cave-like structure. "what's the point of inventing something like a mobile phone if you won't be able to use it in an emergency?"

"What do you expect, Kouichi," Katsuya said as he too felt the weariness caused by their long hike. "I bet the rampage of the Digimons here in the real world has caused so much distortions and discrepancies in the field waves around here and quite possibly destroyed any means of communication."

"Have you tried using yours then?" Flamon asked as he jumped back down from where he stood watch.

"We can't possibly use ours in this time plane." Was Yumi's answer. "Even if we have a more advanced technology and our mobile phone uses a different method of connectivity from this time plane, we won't be able to connect since such technology and methods are still nonexistent here. What's more, even our service provider doesn't exist yet… at least, not for a couple of years."

"So then, we really are stuck walking aimlessly around this place." Kouichi sighed yet again. "Seriously you guys, we can't keep on going like this. We're taking more time than we should."

Katsuya nodded, then after a long while of thinking he said, "Then maybe we can use a different method of tracking the others down."

Flamon's ears perked up, "A different method?"

Katsuya nodded and he noticed that all ears were on whatever it was he was going to say, "It's a bit risky and we won't be certain about how useful this plan is, but it's better than aimlessly walking around… after what we have endured so far in this 'Alternate' reality… Anyway, all we need to do is find Digimons that are causing havoc."

"Find them?" Yumi asked. "I thought the whole reason we decided to walk around is to avoid confrontation of that kind, why on earth are we going to go find trouble now?"

"Think about it," Katsuya said putting reason and logic behind his proposition. "Where there are evil Digimons, the others are bound to show up. After all, they are still Spirit Shinkers and they are still tasked of maintaining the balance between both worlds."

"If that's the case," spoke the rookie Digimon, Terriermon. "Shouldn't they have come to help us out back with that fight against Cerberusmon?"

"Yeah, exactly what Terriermon said." Kouichi agreed.

"But don't you guys remember?" Katsuya said as he still stood faithfully by his suggestion. "That time, we heard and saw so many explosions that it would be impossible for Cerberusmon to be the only one causing it all."

"So, you're saying that the others might have dealt with those causing the other explosions the same time that we were fighting which made it impossible for them to help us out… is that it, brother?" Yumi asked.

Katsuya nodded and everyone thought hard and long about it. After a while, they gave in and allowed Katsuya to take the lead. He then instructed everyone to stand guard on a particular direction making sure to take note of their surroundings and report immediately if any signs of battle should appear.

* * *

He panted as he gripped his wounded right arm, which had been bleeding since after the last battle that he had found himself in. He cringed at the pain. He could only wish that there were some medical supplies left on his secret stash for he knew that it would be pointless to traverse to any hospitals within the area's parameter. It was not pointless because of the possibility that he may not make it, but rather, pointless because there was no hospitals still able to treat any patient… not after the destruction that had met not just the vicinity of Tokyo or its neighboring cities, but the whole of Japan and even the whole world as well.

His eyes showed more than just pain and exhaustion. They also showed despair. The constant nagging feeling, that it was because of his helplessness and his powerlessness that had caused the world to fall into such predicament, was overwhelming to him. He could not help but wonder why he still keeps on fighting when there was absolutely nothing left worth fighting for. His whole family is dead and he, himself, was in a bad shape.

He slumped panting. The thoughts of giving up and allowing death to take him was making him weaker and he could only laugh sarcastically at his predicament.

"Just what the hell am I doing?" He asked himself as he looked at his shaking hands.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed an evil presence heading for his direction. Having grown accustomed to fighting, it was easy to sense these things now. Shaking he stood up, his blue and white Digivice gripped tightly by his blood-soaked hands and even though at that moment he did not feel like fighting, there was some unknown force within him that seemed not to let him be a coward.

"This has to end…" He muttered to himself as he grabbed his faithful weapon – a _bo_-staff, and readied himself for battle yet again.

* * *

The ground shook as an explosion occurred. Call it sadistic if you will, but the sight of an explosion thrilled Katsuya's group, and when another explosion occurred, they were certain that someone was fighting over yonder.

"Finally." Katsuya found himself breathe out. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded to his question before they ran to their destination.

* * *

There were too many of them. Although he can dodge their explosive attacks and put an end to most of them, it still was not enough to put a stop to the wave upon wave of incoming enemies. They seem to be infinite in number and under the circumstances that he is in, he certainly was no match for them.

"Damn it!" He gasped as he jumped back to evade another set of attacks from the purplish, round, small looking creatures. "These guys should be easy to deal with… what's going on?"

"We can't allow ourselves to be beaten." Said one of the creatures, whom Kouji presume to be the leader of the pack. This was followed by the cheers of the hundreds others who were with 'it'.

The numbers of his enemies coupled with his injuries gave the Pagumons the upper hand. Kouji saw this and had no choice but to fall back but as the Pagumons were not quick to give up on their prey, they continued to pursue him.

The chase did not last long however, as Kouji made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. A large hole on the ground cutting him off from his escape. It was the same hole from where the Digimons came from or used to get to the human world.

Kouji could not help but curse himself for his lack of judgment at which direction he should have taken. He wondered how he could have forgotten that the accursed hole would be there. Just as he was about to turn around and run at the other direction, the Pagumons had already caught up with him.

"No use running now." Said the Pagumon leader. "There's no where else to run."

Kouji kept his mouth shut knowing that saying anything to the Pagumons would be meaningless and would only tire him out further. Instead he gripped his staff tighter – the only weapon he has capable of battling against the creatures. If this was to be his last stand then, so be it!

Feeling that they were already winning, the Pagumons grew careless and at once lounged at Kouji. Kouji on the other hand, did his best to stand ground and fight with the wave upon wave of incoming Pagumons.

However, to meet them head on, Kouji had already used up enough of his remaining strength and soon he found himself breathing heavily and stumbling back.

_"Is this it?"_ He wondered to himself as time seem to slow down and he saw the look of hunger in the eyes of the creatures he were fighting. _"Am I going to die like this?"_

Just as he was on the verge of giving up, he heard a shout.

"**Flame Toss**!"

The sound of explosion soon followed and then the cries of Pagumons could be heard. In his darkening vision, Kouji could see silhouettes of four people, three of them were fighting against the Pagumons and the other one was making its way to him. He could not help but wonder who these people are.

"Brother!" shouted the one who was making his way towards him.

Kouji could not help but be confused. Was he talking to him? He wondered as he fell into a kneeling position.

Terriermon flew following Kouichi as he ran towards his brother, slashing the Pagumons that come to meet them. The Rookie Digimon could see the conviction in Kouichi's eyes to rescue his brother. He also noticed one other thing – Kouichi was not using Duskmon this time.

"Get out of the way!" Shouted Kouichi as he ran. "Brother!"

The shouts of Kouichi to Kouji were enough to make Flamon, Yumi and Katsuya's heads turn to his direction.

"He sure is making it loud." Flamon said as he pushed another wave of Pagumons back. "I wouldn't be surprised if more Digimons flock in this direction because of him."

"Don't say that, Flamon." Yumi said as she also helped in dealing with the Pagumon Waves using her Gale sword. "We can't blame him."

"Yumi's right," followed Katsuya as she assisted his twin. "besides, I could very well imagine how loud you will be when you find Izumi in such a predicament as this. I am even willing to bet that you would go on a rampage."

Another Flame Toss attack before Flamon grinned and said, "Yeah, I guess you two are right about that."

At that moment, Kouichi had already managed to get to his twin brother.

"Kouji, are you alright?" Kouichi asked as he supported Kouji.

"Do I… know you?" Kouji asked back as he cocked his head to Kouichi's direction.

If it was because Kouichi forgot the events that had occurred prior to their arrival at _that_ world, it would be explanation enough as to why he was in shock upon hearing Kouji's question. He could not believe that his own brother, the same brother whom he went through lengths to meet, had suddenly forgotten about him. Terriermon would have said something if it weren't for the fact that the Rookie Digimon was busy taking watch of any incoming enemies and even letting out an attack or two at them that he did not hear the conversation.

"W-what are you talking about, Kouji?" Kouichi replied, his voice shaking. "It's me, Kouichi."

"Kouichi?"

"Yes, Kouichi… you're twin brother, remember?" Kouichi said, he was trying to hold back shaking Kouji's shoulders to force him to remember.

"Twin…brother?" Kouji could only seem to repeat words from Kouichi. "But… I don't have a twin brother…"

"Yes, you have a twin brother! Me!" Kouichi said, the shaking of his voice was subsiding. "Our parents separated us when they divorced, don't you remember that? We have already talked about this before at the Digital World."

"Digital World?" Kouji asked, confusion was evident in his weary-filled eyes. "What are you talking about…?"

"Kouichi, what's taking you too long?" Terriermon asked as he saw that Flamon and the others were already having trouble keeping up with the Pagumons. "We have to hurry and get out of here!"

"Yeah, but…"

Just then, the Pagumons seem to be grouping themselves together. At such an event, Flamon could not help but remember that the same thing had happened before… back in the Digital World.

"Everyone!" He shouted. "Be careful! These guys are going to merge and transform into Raremon!"

Sure enough, the Pagumons did merge and evolved into a Raremon who went on rampaging. It would appear that it was their last ditch effort to destroy their target. Either it was because of his brand new insight given to him as a Digimon or not, Takuya was able to sense that the Raremon was targeting Kouji.

With all the speed he could muster, and with as much effort with only the single thought of protecting his friends, Flamon pushed himself to Kouji and Kouichi's direction. He was racing against the speed of Raremon's toxic attack. He was unsure of what he could do to counter the attack when he reaches Kouji and Kouichi, but he knew that he would have to do something.

_"Still reckless as ever I see…"_ A voice suddenly spoke in his mind. It was a familiar yet distant voice and for some reason, Flamon could not put a finger on whose it was. But, as he was thinking and wondering of whose voice it was, a sudden light filled him, encasing him in a sort of cocoon and propelling him forward. Before he knew it, his back was turned from Kouji and Kouichi and he had transformed…

"What the… Agunimon?" Kouichi gasped as he saw what had happened.

Sure enough, Flamon had digivolved.

"I'm Agunimon?!" He found himself thinking, but his thoughts were suddenly cut off when he remembered the incoming attack. With as much power as he can call from an attack of his, Agunimon aimed at the incoming toxic attack and shouted, "**Fire Darts!**".

The moment the Fire Darts attack hit the Toxic attack, the power of the two attacks caused another powerful explosion.

"Alright!" Shouted Agunimon, "Now, this is what I'm talking about."

"What?" Shouted Raremon at the same time, "How can that be!?"

"Flamon digivolved to Agunimon…" Muttered Katsuya who, along with his sister, had made their way to Kouichi and Kouji. "How can that be possible, Terriermon? If Takuya's existence had been erased, the spirits should no longer be in his possession, right?"

Terriermon nodded, he too was perplexed by the chain of events that had occurred. It as certainly not something he had been told of.

"I don't think we should question a miracle, guys." Yumi found herself saying. "I would rather we be met by surprises from him than finding ourselves in some predicament that we won't be able to escape from."

"You people… are also fighting those creatures?" Kouji asked. "But… you have two of their specie with you…"

"Of course we're fighting them, we're Spirit Shinkers." Kouichi said. "As are you, Kouji. Besides, not all Digimons are evil… not only that, but we too have the power to fight as Digimons ourselves… well, that is… if we can find out Digi-Spirits."

"Digi-Spirits?" Kouji asked. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"It's no use explaining these things to him, Kouichi." Katsuya said. "He would have to experience it himself… have you forgotten, in this world, we do not exist as we should…"

As they were talking, Agunimon had resumed his battle with Raremon. It would appear that Raremon was on the verge of losing as his power was already waning.

"How could a Digimon like you be siding with these filthy humans?" Raremon roared out.

"As one of the Ancient Ten, it is my duty to ensure the balance of both the real world and the digital world… for that, all digimons who harm humans and who break the balance must be dealt with." Agunimon replied.

"So, it would appear that Lord Chronosmon was unable to seal all the Ancient Spirits then." Raremon said. "It doesn't matter, I will still find a means to destroy you, but first, I must deal with that human!"

"I don't think so!" cried Agunimon, and just as he was about to let out another attack, another flash of the same bright light as before and he was back to being Flamon.

"W-what?" Flamon found himself in such a surprise.

Without hesitation and seeing that it was his time to counter, Raremon attacked Flamon sending him flying and crashing into a nearby fallen building's window.

"That should take care of that member of the Ancient Ten for now." Raremon said, "Now, where were we, human."

"Darn it," Kouichi said as he stood up, ready to defend his brother at all costs. "just as we were winning. Oh well… Duskmon, it's our turn."

_"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"_ Duskmon said.

"Hold on, Kouichi." Katsuya stopped the bearer of darkness, "You're not going to do this alone. I'm going to help you out."

"I'll help out too." Yumi said but she was stopped by her twin.

"No, you'll stay with Kouji for now. Since he's this digimon's target… you'll be our last line of defense." Katsuya instructed her, then faced Terriermon. "Should things go out of hand, I want you to lead them to some place safe, understand, Terriermon?"

Terriermon could only nod. Soon, Duskmon and Katsuya were already facing off against Raremon, who, for some unknown reason, was quite powerful than they had expected.

* * *

Flamon emerged from the rubble quite wounded. He cursed as he punched the building's wall wondering how he could have reverted back to his weak self at such a crucial part of the battle. Knowing that he should not dwell too much on it, he made his way back outside to where the fight was still ongoing.

As Flamon made his way back, he could not help but wonder how parallel the two worlds are. This world where he was still nonexistent and the Digimons have rampaged on the real world and the world where he came from. He could not help but wonder, as based from the events so far, how much the chronology of events of this world and of his past were somewhat similar – his fight with Cerberusmon, the Pagumons, his mishap rescue and Raremon's rampage. It all seemed like it was following the same events as from his and Kouichi's space and time.

Soon, Flamon found himself outside again with the battle still raging on. He then saw the sight of Kouji, who had already stood up with Yumi and Terriermon, all three watching the battle, then he saw 

Kouichi with those markings on his face and Katsuya fighting against Raremon. The sight of Kouichi made Flamon conclude that he was already in Duskmon-mode.

Another thing that Flamon noticed was how long the fight had already lasted. It was too long. They should have managed to defeat Raremon quickly. Then, a sudden thought hit him. It was like someone was feeding him the information that he needed. The thought and possibility that it wasn't them who need to defeat Raremon was one such information that was fed to him by unknown entity.

At once, he understood. It was Kouji. Kouji was the one who needs to deal the finishing blow. With the new-found knowledge, Flamon made his way, slowly but steadily, towards Kouji.

He was almost near Kouji and Yumi when Duskmon and Katsuya let out an attack to meet with Raremon's attack. The impact of the two forces let out another explosion, this time, much more powerful than the last and it was enough to knock Flamon off of his feet, and Yumi landing on her bottom.

It was then, that the gust from the explosion, knocked Kouichi back. It was only when Yumi screamed out Kouji's name that everyone saw what was happening… Kouji was falling into the hole.

"No!" Shouted Flamon as he knew the importance of Kouji to the battle at hand. "Kouji!"

* * *

"Is this how I'm going to go?" Kouji found himself thinking as he fell into the bottomless pit. "Am I going to fall to my death?"

He found it ironic that his hardships would end where the world's destruction began. He closed his eyes. The least he could think of right now, was those people… He did not know who they were, but there was some nagging feeling inside of him that he could not tell what it was of or about.

Just then, he heard a voice in his head talking, speaking to him.

_"Are you sure you want to give up now, Kouji?"_ The voice asked. _"There's still much for you to do."_

"What's the point?" He found himself answering back. "There's nothing left worth fighting for. I already have resigned myself to this fate."

_"There is a lot more at stake here than you would ever know or even willing to believe." _The voice retorted. _"That boy, Kouichi, do you not wish to know more about him? What's more… do you not wish to change the course of history?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"You, like those people, have the power to change what has happened here. Break free of this illusion, Koji Minamoto. If you wish to see your family again. Break free."_ The voice said.

"Are you saying, I can bring my family back to life or something?"

_"If you are willing to go against this world's history… if you are willing to turn the hands of time back to how it should be… then there is no need to bring back to life those who are not even dead to begin with. Now, Koji Minamoto, open your eyes… grasp your power!"_

He didn't know what made him open his eyes, if it was the words of that mysterious voice, or he simply opened them out of curiosity as to what the voice meant. But, he opened his eyes nonetheless. What greeted him, seemed more of an illusion to him than anything else.

As he was falling down, a light was beaming up to him. Covered in that light is a being he had never seen before, at least, he thought he hadn't seen it yet.

_"Now,"_ said the voice that he thought had left. _"Call my name!"_

* * *

"I won't forgive you!" Growled Kouichi who was still in Duskmon-mode. "I will make sure you die!"

"I don't care what happens to me now," Raremon replied in a maniacal tone. "I had finished that which my master had asked of me. I had lived through my purpose."

"Then I'll make sure you do die and that your master comes next!" Duskmon spoke. "By my crimson blade, you and all the others like you will fall!"

Just as Duskmon was about to do something reckless, out of the hole on the ground, something shot up breaking any conversation that was going on and making everyone's eyes turn to the direction of the hole.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Floating in all of his glory was the Warrior of Light, the Wolf, Lobomon.

"Kouji!" Shouted Duskmon.

"This power…" Lobomon spoke as he looked at his hands, he didn't care who was going to answer his question, "Is this… the power of what you people call a _Spirit Shinker_?"

No one spoke, and even though no one did tell him the answer to his query, Kouji as Lobomon understood. He knew what he was to do – what he needed to do. He then turned his attention towards Raremon, who was as surprised as the rest of them.

"Now, let us end this, Raremon." Lobomon spoke.

Raremon did not need to answer, what he used as his reply was his attack. The attack did hit Lobomon, or so he thought, but when the smog from the explosion cleared, they did not see any trace of Lobomon. With Flamon's and Duskmon's eyes, both saw that Lobomon was already high above Raremon, ready for the final attack.

"**Licht Seiger!**"

Raremon could only howl in pain as he was sliced by Lobomon's Light Kendo swords into two before disappearing completely in the face of the earth.

The moment that the enemy had vanished, Lobomon reverted back to a completely healed Kouji who was surprised with the turn of events.

"That was great, Kouji!" Flamon said. "I was worried for a second there."

"Yeah." Kouichi, who had reverted to his normal form, agreed. "You scared us when you fell."

Kouji kept silent for a while then said, "When I fell into that hole, I heard a voice. It told me to awaken from this illusion and to help change history to how it should be. Do you people know anything of that?"

"We don't know who it was that spoke to you," Katsuya said. "but if it's changing history back to the right track, then we know much about it. We came to ask you to help us out with it. So, how about it?"

"Being a _Spirit Shinker_, it doesn't give you much choice of the matter, Kouji." Kouichi said of which, Yumi agreed.

"If by changing history to its right course means being able to bring my family back to life and revert this world back to how it should be, then you can count on my help." Kouji replied. "Besides, for some unknown reason, I also feel compelled to help."

"With Kouji in the group, we only have to look for Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Max, Erika, Kira and Hitakaru." Flamon said.

"We still have our work cut out for us." Yumi found herself sighing.

Just then the ground began to shake and the buildings started to crumble. The sky began to grow darker and lightning struck as thunder roared.

"What's going?" Kouji asked as he tried his best not to fall back down.

"Terriermon, what is this?" Katsuya asked.

"I think, we may have already accomplished what we need to accomplish in this space and time continuum." Terriermon replied. "This world is composed of many space time continuums, and each collapses when we have obtained the key and break the seal. In this case, the key would have to be the Spirit of Light and Kouichi and to break the seal in this case would be to defeat Raremon. We have to find the exit out of this continuum, otherwise, we would be caught in the time crash."

"Shouldn't you have told us of this before?" Yumi asked. "How long do we have before the time crash?"

"Not very long judging with how things are going." Terriermon replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go find that exit." Flamon said.

"It's not that easy for us, Flamon." Terriermon said. "The only person who can find the exit would be the person related to that continuum… in this case, Kouji."

"Me?" Kouji asked. "How should I know where that exit or whatever is?"

"This world's history, you know it right. You have to find the root of things." Terriermon replied.

"The root of things? If by root you mean the start of all of this misfortune, then I would have to say that hole where I fell over there would have to be the root."

"Alright then, we'll have to jump in." Terriermon said as they made their way to the hole.

"Jump in?" Flamon asked. "Are you crazy Terriermon? Unlike you, none of us can fly."

"We don't have a choice, Flamon." Katsuya said. "It's either risk this or let ourselves be eaten by the time crash and end up in the Dead Sea of Dreams."

"I don't think I'd like to end up back there." Kouichi said. "Besides, I trust my brother."

"Don't think." Terriermon told them. "Just jump in and the exit would bring us to another space time continuum."

The ground began to shake harder and the thunder and lightning were becoming more frequent. The buildings, everything, had already been raised to the ground and the ground was beginning to crack. Sure enough, they were running out of time.

"Let's get this over with." Katsuya said, and with that he jumped in and vanished.

"Wait!" Yumi shouted, but it was already too late. "Oh, well, I'll wait for you guys on the other side."

And with that, Yumi jumped in together with Terriermon who repeated his line "Don't think. Just Jump." And together the two vanished.

"I'll wait for you guys on the other side too." Kouichi said before he too followed after Yumi leaving Flamon and Kouji behind.

Kouji looked back at the world that he had known as his own world. He could not help but feel sad seeing its total destruction. This was something that Flamon noticed.

"I still don't understand what's going on. Space Time Continuum? Changing History? It all seems surreal." Kouji spoke.

"I don't understand it all myself." Flamon spoke. "And I know I won't be able to understand it after all of this is finished. But right now, we should follow what Terriermon said. We shouldn't think of all that stuff."

"Tell me then, Digimon… why are you going through the lengths to fight?"

Flamon cringed at being called a Digimon. "I have a name you know… and in this form, I'm called Flamon."

"Alright then, so, why are you fighting, Flamon?"

"For my existence." Was all Flamon said before he jumped into the hole.

"Existence, huh?" Kouji thought to himself before following Flamon. "I guess he's also filled with mystery himself."

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Post Author's Notes:**

And that is the end of the first part of this many part chapter (with the same title as this chapter is what I mean).

I guess most of you already have an idea of who the next character they would meet would be, however, before guessing, I suggest you think twice since there are many more surprises instored and twists that go along with them.

Anyways, for those who haven't voted on the poll. You guys are running out of time as I am going to close the poll at the end of this month of July. So, if you haven't voted, then vote. If you have already done so, then good for you, lol.

Anyways, that's about all for now. I still have so many things to do. Also, for those who are also readers of Rabbit on the Moon and want to help with the game development. We have spots open for seiyuu for Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, Junpei, and all the other characters except for Izumi. So if you want to voice act them, then just contact me and I'll give you more details.

Don't forget to review now, okay?

Once again, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Take care everyone!

**End of Post Author's Notes:**

* * *


	49. Eightfold Illusions Part II

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

"FINALLY!" That's what I believe you were all thinking when you got the mail (if you have added this fanfic or me to your fanfic/author alert) that told you that CoT:CW had been updated. It certainly has been far too long a time since the last update. I apologize once again, but with my thesis back then and what with all the projects and everything else right now, I have had a long time to finish this chapter.

Anyways, I would no longer make you guys wait with my ramblings. Go on ahead and enjoy this new chapter!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusions Part 2**

**

* * *

  
**

If their earlier hike and battle had been a pain, nothing can compare now to the chill that they were feeling amidst the snow-covered field. This place was not exactly the best place to land, as all of them had agreed upon arriving. After all, who would want to end up in such a place without wearing any clothing to match the weather except for the ones they were already wearing?

"I don't believe our luck." Kouichi said as he tried his best to keep warm, which was not working at all. "Can't we at least land on a place that would be civilized for just a little bit? Why must we always end in places like this? It's freezing!"

"Y-you d-don't k-know t-t-the h-half o-of i-it…K-K-Kouichi." Flamon said as his temperature dropped dramatically, teeth clattering and all.

"Where exactly are we?" Kouji asked, certainly as annoyed as the rest of the crew.

"I don't know." Katsuya replied, as if he was the one they were all asking that question to. "But, I am sure we will meet Tomoki here. This is, after all, seems like his territory."

"Isn't that quite obvious enough, brother?" Yumi asked. "If you ask me, all these snow is already a dead give away."

At this, Kouichi and Flamon could not help but snicker. Yes, despite the almost zero-degrees of a temperature they were traversing, they still had their humor with them. Katsuya merely looked at the two and sighed.

"Tomoki? Who's that?" Kouji asked, a typical question for him. Of course, they have all figured out that that particular question would surface sooner or later, and so it held no surprise to them when he did ask the question.

"He's another _Spirit Shinker_ like us." Kouichi was the one who answered the query. "He's the bearer of the Spirit of Ice."

"I see… then how many of them are there? People who have the same ability that we do?" Another expected query from Kouji.

"T-Ten." This time, it was Flamon who forced the answer out. "E-each w-with o-o-our o-own e-element. "

"I see.." Kouji muttered as he let himself think, as he did Flamon resumed trying to keep himself warm by conjuring small balls of flame.

A moment of silence fell on the group soon after that. In this moment, Yumi took the opportunity to talk with her twin.

"I did not expect such a drastic change in what they had to go through." She whispered loud enough for only her brother to hear. "I mean, I thought that those who were forced into this space continuum would at least have the same amount of knowledge on the Digital World as we do but I guess I was wrong."

Katsuya nodded, sharing the same sentiment as his twin sister. "I know we shouldn't actually be surprised about it but, this is far more complicated than what the 'other' Kouichi had told me. Not only do we have to explain everything to everyone once we get them all back together again, but we have to figure out this whole key-seal business along the way. What's more, we have to deal with the whole Digi-world trouble once more."

"Unless we can find Izumi and get her to remember Takuya, we can't really be of much help here." Yumi sighed, she hated feeling powerless and too dependent on others. A quality that she had obtained from their mother.

"I know, but we have to do whatever we can whenever we can to help out." Katsuya said. "But man, this is a drag… if a powerful Digimon doesn't kill us off, this weather will. I feel sorry for Flamon, though…"

* * *

"It's good that you finally understand," said a neopolitan-night-wearing Digimon. "We don't have to resort to violence after all."

Tomoki could only grit his teeth and try his best not to cry. He was shaking, not only because of the weather but out of fright as well. He was not brave enough for this, he was not strong enough for this. He could not understand how it all turned out ugly.

"Now, why don't you be a good dog and fetch me that Spirit of Ice like you should." Said the Digimon, his crescent shape eyes showed signs of amusement.

"I-I don't know w-what your talking about!" Tomoki said, shaking in his boots as he did. "I-I don't understand what it is you want me to find. W-w-what is this Spirit of Ice that you k-keep on saying?"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy." The Digimon snarled. "I know all about you and humans like yourself. Do you think that I would just randomly pick somebody to do this job? No. I pick you because I know you will be able to find it, if not be led to it. That device on your pocket is proof enough of it. Now go find me that Spirit! Or perhaps, you want something bad to happen to your dear mother and brother."

At that, the Digimon pointed his wand at the direction of two large crystals floating overhead. Inside these crystals were two sleeping figures. One was Tomoki's mother and the other was his brother.

"N-no! P-please!" Tomoki begged. "Don't hurt them! I'll find it so please…!"

"That's better. Now go!"

Sobbing, Tomoki forced himself to run and be carried somewhere by his feet. He honestly did not know anything regarding what the Digimon was talking about.

* * *

"How are we supposed to keep on looking for Tomoki under such circumstances?" Flamon asked. He had finally stopped shivering after finding themselves an abandoned shelter. Had the refrigerator or the pantry had been stocked with food, they would have all thought that their luck had finally changed, unfortunately, there was not a single bread crumb on the said food storages.

"We just have to keep looking once we're all rested. I'm sure we'll be able to find him… eventually." Katsuya said.

It was then that the sound of beeping could be heard. A sound that surprised all of them.

"W-what's that sound?!" asked Terriermon, who had been sleeping until he was woken up by that beeping sound. "Are we in trouble again?"

At that moment, Kouji fished something out of his pocket. It was his Digivice.

"Why is this thing making a racket?" He asked, confused at the weird gadget he was holding, which the others had already explained to him was his Digivice. His D-Tector.

"The D-Tector! Of course!" Exclaimed Katsuya as he immediately snatched the D-Tector from Kouji's hand and began pressing a sequence of buttons. Sure enough, it gave them the location of the person that they were searching – Tomoki Himi. "I can't believe we forgot one of it's basic functions – searching out other _Spirit Shinkers_."

"What are you talking about, Katsuya?" Kouji asked, confused.

"Each D-Tector, that thing that my brother is holding, has similar basic functions. D-Tectors are not only used to Digivolve but to contact as well as track other _Spirit Shinkers_ as well." Yumi explained. "It will give a warning if a Digi-Spirit or a _Spirit Shinker_ is within range. Which means that Tomoki is somewhere near here."

"Great!" Flamon said jumping to his feet. "Let's go and find him now. The sooner we find him and his spirit, the sooner we can get the heck out of this freezer."

"I can't believe you, Flamon." Kouichi sighed as he too stood up. "You were the most anxious to get out of the cold and now you're the one who wants to go head on with the weather. Still, I agree. Let's get this over and done with."

At that everyone nodded and they began, once more, their trek into the cold frontier with Flamon stuttering as he cursed the snowy weather.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it?" Tomoki chanted as he continued to search frantically for that so-called 'Spirit of Ice' that Wizardmon had been talking about using the 'thing' that the said Digimon had explained to him would help him in his search. "I have to find it. I have to…"

He searched the snow covered area and he continued to do so. He knew that the spirit was somewhere around there, that device was pointing to this location. Now the question was, where exactly is it?

"Come on Spirit. Show yourself… I need to find you or my mother and brother will…" Tomoki thought as he continued to force himself not to cry, it was such a hard and daunting task. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not contain his tears and soon burst out crying.

Ever since his mother and brother had been captured and forced on that death-like sleep, he had blamed himself for it. He felt that if he didn't ask them to come with him, that they would not have been caught in this eternal winter and caught by Wizardmon as well.

Thoughts regarding 'What Ifs' started floating to young Tomoki's mind, sinking him into much deeper despair than he was already in.

Just then, he thought he heard something. A voice. It sounded as if it was calling him. Calling his name. He strained his ears and forced it to block all sounds except for that voice – if there was such a voice calling out his name.

_"Tomoki!"_

Sure enough, there was such a voice! He did not imagine it! But then, who could possibly be calling out for his name or know him in this place? There were no living creatures here except himself, his mother and brother, and that accursed Digimon who was forcing him to search for this Spirit. That was when he felt even more frightened.

What if it is the Spirit of Ice calling for him? The thought of an icy and ghostly figure crept into his mind, making him more frightened than he already was. He tried to block the sound of the voice calling for him, which seemed to echo along with the wind, but to no avail. He could still hear it, and it seems to grow stronger and stronger in amplitude.

It was then that he heard more voices calling for his name as if his name was some sort of mantra to calm the snow or something. Could it be Spirits of Ice rather? Yes, Tomoki had continued to use his imagination to get the better of him. He was too scarred to think or to move, thus he resorted to the only thing he could do at that moment – cry.

* * *

If there was one good thing that came out of being a Digimon, it was having their senses. Thanks to that, Takuya who was still Flamon at that time, followed his enhance sense of smell and sense of hearing to locate Tomoki.

It was not easy though, normally it would have been a piece of cake but thanks to snow and that cold air blowing he could hardly concentrate, which in the end, resulted to his companions calling out the name of the person they were all searching for.

You can imagine their surprise when they all arrived at the location that Kouji's D-Tector was pointing at and they found no sign of Tomoki whatsoever.

"That's strange." Flamon managed to utter without stuttering. "He should be around here."

"Either this thing is malfunctioning or he's hiding from the cold somewhere nearby." Kouji found himself saying, crossing his arms he added, "I would rather it be the latter one."

"Don't worry, I can smell him around here." Flamon assured his friend.

It was that moment that he heard a soft whimpering sound. It was no surprise that like him, Terriermon also managed to hear it.

"Did you hear that?" Terriermon whispered as he flew towards the other rookie Digimon.

Flamon nodded. "It was low, but I certainly heard it."

And with that, the two strained their ears further to discern which direction the sound was coming from. They already have a guess of who would be making such whimpering sounds and so they knew how important finding his location would be.

It was a couple of seconds later when they both managed to pinpoint where Tomoki was hiding. Without a moment's hesitation, they immediately told their companions of this and together they all went to where Tomoki was.

They expected something bad had happened to their young friend, so one can imagine their surprise when, at the moment that they had found Tomoki, he held no signs of having been in a fight but rather showed fear towards them.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Tomoki asked as he took a step backwards away from the people who were strangers to his eyes. "W-what d-do y-you w-want f-from m-me? A-are y-you o-one o-of W-Wizardmon's m-minions?"

"Wizardmon? No, we're not. You don't have to be afraid of us." Katsuya was the one who spoke in a reassuring tone as the others just stared at Tomoki in disbelief. "We're _Spirit Shinkers_ and we came here looking for you to ask your help."

"_Spirit Shinkers_? What's that? And what are you doing with Digimons?" Tomoki asked, he did not feel any immediate danger but yet failed to trust these people completely.

As Katsuya began to explain briefly to Tomoki what a _Spirit Shinker _is, Kouichi on the other hand was at a disbelief at how the Tomoki in front of them were acting. For him, this Tomoki was a completely different person.

"Is he really our Tomoki?" Kouichi found himself asking. Whispering the question loud enough for Flamon and Yumi to hear.

Flamon nodded, a sad look on his face as he saw what Tomoki was like without him and the others to help him grow and without the help of their adventure in the Digital World. It was at that moment that he was once again reminded of the importance of their journey to their lives, and the importance of having to meet each other along the way.

Yumi also nodded and said, "My dad once told me of how Tomoki was like before, and Tomoki from my timeline also admitted it to be true. He said that before their adventure and even on the first few days of it, Tomoki was pretty much a cry baby as a result of being bullied a lot. I guess, this Tomoki was that same Tomoki from before their adventures. Without a bridge to step on in order for him to change, and without meeting the others, he remained being dependent on others and his will remained weak."

"I never knew that." Kouichi said. "When I first met them, Tomoki was a cheerful and confident person like the rest of them."

"The people that one meets along the way and the words that they say to you can change you more than you would ever know." Yumi found herself saying, "My mother always told us that words are living things."

"Living…things?" Flamon asked, surprised to hear that Izumi were to say that to their future children. "Where did she get that?"

Yumi could not help but let out a small giggle. "Sorry, but I can't tell you guys the details. But she said that words can lift a person up or down, much like how actions affect other people."

Flamon shrugged. Who would have guessed that Izumi, in a couple of years time, would be as philosophical as what Yumi was telling them she would be. Their conversations were cut short however when they heard Tomoki explain what he was doing in such a place and in such a weather.

Apart from Tomoki telling them that he had thought they were Wizardmon's lackeys, they also learned of the current predicament of Tomoki's family and what Wizardmon had asked him to do.

"This certainly is a different take on what should have happened here." Flamon spoke as he crossed his arms in thought while trying to keep himself warm. "These Digimons should know by now that they won't be able to harness the Spirit's powers unless they were chosen. I don't understand why they would want the spirits."

"It's not for themselves, Flamon." Katsuya said, his brow furrowed. "Chronosmon is the one who wants it."

"But what will he gain by obtaining the sprits here?" Kouichi asked. "He won't be able to use them, right?"

"I'm afraid that's not the case." Katsuya replied. "You saw what he was capable of, Flamon.. in the Cyber World. He, as Alastaire, was able to wield the power of the stones. That proves that Chronosmon can also wield the power of the spirits."

"Who is this Alastaire and Chronosmon-person you guys are talking about?" Kouji asked on behalf of himself and their younger companion.

"He's the one behind all of this twisted reality that we are all in." Flamon said as he gritted his teeth. "He's the one we have to defeat."

"Are you saying that Wizardmon is commanded by this Chronosmon to attack my family?" Tomoki asked, "And get me to give them this Spirit of the Ice or whatever?"

Everyone except Kouji nodded.

"That's why, you need to find it and use it to save your family, Tomoki." Flamon said. "In this place, only you can defeat Wizardmon. We can only help but you have to be the one who strikes the finishing blow, otherwise, he will just regenerate."

"What do you mean, Flamon?" Yumi asked.

"This time plane mimics the exact series of events that had unfolded during their original adventures with 'slight' modifications." Terriermon began to explain what he knows. "The main enemy that they have faced at that particular time of their journey is the one that they have to defeat. But in order to defeat it, they have to do so the same way that they did before. Otherwise, the plane could not be broken and the door to the next dimension would not be opened. Or at least, that's what the 'other' Kouichi said when he contacted me before you guys arrived."

"That basically explains it… in more words than one." Flamon said. "Anyways, first thing's first. You have to find the spirit, Tomoki. Only you can find it and wield it to save your family."

"B-but…" Tomoki said, unsure of what he was to do. "How am I suppose to do that? I have no idea what this spirit is or how to find it or even where to find it much less how to use it."

"Don't worry about how to use the power of the spirit, Tomoki." Kouichi said with a reassuring smile. "That will come to you."

"Kouichi's right." Kouji said as he remembered how he had managed to do so before. "And I think the Spirit will be found when you least expect it. So I suggest, instead of staying here and blindly searching for it, let's head to where your mother and brother are being kept and try to rescue them. We can't have any casualties when we fight against this Wizardmon."

"Right." Agreed everyone.

* * *

He was growing impatient.

"How hard could it be to find that spirit?" He thought. Certainly there were no missing elements for the spirit to appear itself to the boy. His Master Chronosmon had very well instructed him on how to make the spirit appear, and yet, even still the spirit fail to make its presence known and he was getting far beyond impatient.

He had abducted the boy and his family and had threatened to wipe both his brother and mother from the face of the earth should he not obey him. This should be enough to trigger the boy's desire for courage – something that his master had told him was needed for the Spirit of Ice to appear. But still nothing.

Wizardmon could not help but wonder if there were anything else that was missing. Perhaps he was doing it wrong? But then again, how could inflicting fear into the heart of the boy, as he had been doing, wrong? He looked up to where the boy's mother and brother were still encased in their icy prison.

"Perhaps he doesn't have enough fear and desire yet." Wizardmon muttered to himself, a sly smile found itself sneaking into his face.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing before Tomoki agreed to go with them and a couple more minutes before Tomoki finally had the grasp of things. It was only when Katsuya explained to him about the D-Tectors did a small blip appear on Tomoki's D-Tector's screen.

"Finally!" Flamon said upon hearing the beeping sound the D-Tector was making. "Now we can go get your digi-spirit, Tomoki and then kick some Wizardmon butt."

"What do you mean, Flamon?" Tomoki asked.

"That," Flamon pointed at the small, white dot on the D-Tector screen, "is the location of your spirit. Once we get to that place and once you get a hold of the Spirit of Ice then we can rescue your family and maybe even turn this darn freezing weather around."

Tomoki looked at the humans who have gathered around him and Flamon, as well as Terriermon and they all nodded, confirming that what Flamon was saying is true.

"Alright then, let's get to it!" Terriermon said cheerfully, his cheerfulness contradicting the chilling weather they were in.

Traversing the snow-covered area that they were in was really hard, harder than when Flamon and the others first arrived. Either it was because he was slowly getting used to the bizarre climate or because he had grown accustomed to it, Flamon did not clatter as he speak nor shook when he walked. The same could be said of the others, it was only with Tomoki who seemed not to be bothered with the climate which held no change.

Nothing surprising happened as they made their way to their destination, that was, until they looked up and saw where they were heading.

"No way…" gasped Tomoki as he realized where he was at. "This has to be a joke."

"What's wrong?" Kouji asked, surprised at the even paler face that Tomoki now has.

"We must be at the wrong place." Tomoki said, then he pointed to where they were apparently heading, "That is Wizardmon's place, the place where he is holding my family captive. The spirit can't be in there otherwise, he would have dealt with me already."

"We can't entirely be certain that the Spirit of Ice is not located there so we still have to push through." Katsuya said then asked, "Is there any way around it? A hidden pathway inside that can make our search easier?"

"There's the river, or at least I think it's a river." Tomoki answered. "It heads straight for a small cave though I've never been there."

"Then lead the way, Tomoki." Yumi said as she urged the young _spirit shinker_.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Tomoki asked at which everyone nodded.

And so, on they went on their not-so-merry way, following the river and hoping that Wizardmon's men would not be able to spot them. Of course, Flamon knew better – or at least, he thinks he does as he believes that everything that was happening was following the exact same pattern as when they were in the Digital World the first time. And it was because of that theory that he had warned the others to be ready at any moment that the enemy may jump at them.

It was, at the very moment that Takuya had told them to be ready did several Candlemons suddenly appeared out of nowhere, immediately surrounding the group and catching them by surprise.

"Darn it, we weren't careful enough!" Flamon said as he readied himself for battle. "It's a good thing they're just Rookie Digimons."

"We could have used the warning a little sooner, Flamon." Kouichi said as he too readied himself to call on Duskmon's power.

"Anything else we should be wary about?" Katsuya asked as he and his twin summoned their swords. "I think now's the time to tell us, Flamon."

"Just this, only Tomoki would be able to help us win this battle." Flamon replied. It was a reply that surprised Tomoki who was now shaking in fright at the sight of the monsters that were surrounding them and who obviously was at a lust for blood.

"Even so, it wouldn't hurt to Digi-volve, wouldn't it?" And without another word, Kouji transformed himself to Lobomon.

Flamon grinned. He could not help but think how interesting this would turn out since the others were with them.

"It would certainly be different, that's for sure. But if my deduction is correct, Tomoki would still have to do his part." He thought to himself as the mob of Candlemons began their assault.

It was evident who these Digimon's were targeting, which made their job of knowing their intentions easier. Everyone made sure to protect Tomoki, the target of the Candlemons.

"Why are you Digimons aiding the humans?" ask one of the Candlemon to both Terriermon and Flamon. "You should be on OUR side not theirs!"

"There's no way I'd side with you guys." Terriermon said after unleashing an attack of his own to one Candlemon who was rushing towards him. "You guys are evil, plain and simple."

"The same goes for me." Flamon replied after he too attacked an incoming Candlemon to his right. "Being on the dark side isn't really my style."

The battle raged on, all the while Tomoki was shaking too afraid to move even if he wanted to. He could not help but wonder why Flamon believes that he would be the one to bring an end to the battle.

"That's just ridiculous!" Thought Tomoki as he cowered behind his "new-found" friends, "What could I possibly be able to do to help them? I'm just… me."

As if Flamon could read Tomoki's mind, he called out to their cowering friend, "Tomoki, don't be scared and don't doubt yourself. Just believe in yourself and you'll find the power that you need to overcome any obstacles! I know it for sure!"

Tomoki, even then could not understand. He wasn't cowering at all that much after hearing Flamon's words of encouragement but he could not help but wonder why he was being persistent about it. They were winning, aren't they? The Candlemons were going down one by one. What could he possibly be needed for? It was already evident that they could destroy all the monsters by themselves without his help. Tomoki certainly could not understand it – any of it or even all of it.

Just then, they heard a laugh – a laugh that was all too familiar to Tomoki, a laugh that brought him nothing but fear and anger. It was Wizardmon's laugh that echoed through the air and caused everyone to be on-guard even more.

"Well, well…" Said Wizardmon as he materialized high above the air, floating as he looked down on his minions and Tomoki, "Tomoki, who would have thought that you would go against me and seek help from these…people."

"Wizardmon…" Tomoki could only mutter as he backed down hoping his new friends would shield him from the fiend.

"Of course, I should have suspected you would try to do something about family." Wizardmon went on. "I knew to some extent that you would try and save them."

"You wouldn't dare hurt Tomoki's family!" shouted Flamon. "Just try and hurting them and I swear, you wouldn't like the consequences!"

"Oh?" Laughed Wizardmon as he floated down and was surrounded by his Candlemon minons. "That's something coming from a rookie digimon such as yourself. What can you possibly do to me that would make me fear you?"

"I wouldn't challenge him on that if I were you." Kouichi said as he also stepped up and poised himself for battle. "You have no idea what he's capable of… and, what we are all capable of doing."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh." The Champion digimon said. "The only one I could possibly take a challenge in defeating is that guy!" And he pointed at Lobomon.

Lobomon merely shrugged. "You are way in over your head, Digimon."

"Oh, am I now?" And with that Wizardmon attacked. "Lightning Lance!"

At the attack, Lobomon jumped in to get Tomoki out of the Lightning bolts' way and everyone also managed to dodge.

"Thank you." Tomoki managed to say as Lobomon set him down.

Lobomon nodded and said, "You better go and find that Spirit of yours."

"But, I can't go alone. Those Candlemons would surely follow and attack me."

"Don't worry about that, Tomoki." Yumi said as she landed next to him. "My brother and I will help you."

"I'm sure you three can handle this guy, right?" Katsuya said to Flamon, Kouichi and Lobomon. At this all three of them nodded and continued on with fighting Wizardmon. Katsuya then turned towards Terriermon and said, "You stay here, Terriermon. If things get rough for them, come after us and we'll come and help them, understand?"

"Alright." Nodded Terriermon.

Upon seeing that Tomoki was fleeing along with the two sword-wielding humans, Wizardmon immediately ordered his minions to go after them, an obvious action according to Lobomon, thus leaving Wizardmon to fight against Flamon, Kouichi and Lobomon.

"Well then, this should be highly amusing." Said Wizardmon with a smirk.

* * *

They ran and ran whilst keeping the Candlemons at bay. After what seems like a forever's worth of running, the three of them finally found themselves on the mouth of the cave where the water was coming from.

"Now what?" Katsuya asked what was on Tomoki's mind.

"Now, we let Tomoki find the spirit." Answered Yumi as she sliced a Candlemon into two.

"How am I suppose do that? I'm scared and I still don't understand any of this." Tomoki said in all honesty.

"I would take Flamon's advice if I were you." Yumi answered at which Katsuya nodded while he continued to fend of the incoming waves of Candlemons. "You should have faith. The Spirit would answer your call, after all, you are its Chosen."

Just then, a Candlemon caught Yumi off guard and managed to attack her, causing her to fly back and hit her head on the wall. With such an impact, Yumi lay unconscious and with worry overcoming him, Katsuya also lost focus and in a surprising twist of their fate, was also knocked back by another Candlemon.

"Yumi! Katsuya!" Shouted Tomoki as he watched in horror. "No!"

"Well, it seems it's just you and us." Said one of the Candlemons. It was the same Candlemon that had attacked Yumi. "Too bad for you, boy. You should have followed Lord Wizardmon's orders, now, you have to die."

"N-no! G-get back!" Said Tomoki as he took a step back and tried to figure out a way out of his current predicament.

"I want to runaway but I can't. I can't leave Yumi and Katsuya behind, they are my friends…what should I do?" He thought.

Just then he felt the D-Tector on his pocket twitch. He didn't know if it really did twitch or if it was just his imagination so he shook the thought off and continued backing away from the Candlemons who were certainly taking their time to gloat at their success. He kept backing away that before he knew it, his back was already on the wall – he had no where else to go, he was trapped.

"Oh no…" Muttered Tomoki. "W-what should I do?"

He was shaking as his eyes searched for a way. It was then that he caught sight of Yumi and Katsuya still sprawled on the ground, both still unconscious. And just then, a powerful explosion rocked the area and a flash of light could be seen from the direction that Flamon and the others were at fighting.

"All these people… they're… helping me… even though I know nothing about them." Tomoki could not help but think. "They're risking their lives to save my family and all I have been doing is cowering in fear and hoping for them to protect and save me all the time… that's not right. I should at least do something. I should at least depend on my self and help myself more...but, what I do?"

He scanned the area one more time, this time, his eyes showed a little more courage and it was then that he noticed something that he hadn't before. It was like a floating ball of light – or at least, it seemed that way to him. Just then, he saw something else, behind that ball of light. At least, he thought he saw something as the next thing he knew it was no longer there. What he saw was a silhouette of a small bear-like creature of sorts.

"Wh-what was that?" Tomoki gasped then added. "Or should I be asking what that ball of light is?"

One of the Candlemons heard what Tomoki said and instinctively looked at the direction Tomoki was staring at, but he did not saw anything. At this the Candlemon jeered at Tomoki saying, "That kid must be loosing his mind in fright. He's seeing things that no one else can."

Tomoki, of course, heard this and got even more confused. "They can't see it? How come, it's just under their noses."

"_Of course they won't be able to see it, Tomoki."_ Said a voice of a man. The voice surprised Tomoki as he looked around even more and wondered who spoke but no one else was there besides himself, the unconscious twins, and the Digimons that were out to get him. Just then, the voice continued to speak. _"Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me where you are… Just communicate with me through your thoughts."_

"Who are you?" Tomoki did as he was told.

"_A friend, let's leave it at that. You don't have much time left. You and the others need to get out of that time plane."_ The voice responded. _"That ball of light, that's what you are searching for. That's the Spirit of the Ice and that is the door out of there and the way to save the others."_

"Wait, what? I don't understand what you are talking about?" Tomoki 'said', as he was speaking to the voice in his head, the Candlemons have once again began their march towards him making him even more worried of the situation.

"_I am going to explain this as short as possible as we don't have time, and after this brief explanation, I expect you to take out your D-Tector and point it at the direction where that ball of light is then allow its power to fill you up so that the door out of there can be opened."_ The voice instructed and the owner of the voice sounded desperate. _"Flamon and his friends are searching for the other Spirit Shinkers, and on places that they visit they also need to find the 'key' and the 'seal'. On Kouji's plane they found the Spirit of Light and Kouji to be the 'key' while the 'seal' that need to be broken was broken when they defeated Raremon… Because of this, they all believe that defeating the 'boss' digimon in each plane would result in opening up the exit out of this plane. However, you must let them know that that is not always the case. This time, you are the 'key' Tomoki and that Spirit of Ice holds the seal that needs to be broken. Attain it, and the path to the future would be laid before you and the others."_

"How would I know that you're not lying?"

"_You don't have any other options but to trust me… or would you rather be mauled by these Digimons to death? I would prefer that you and the others live though."_

Tomoki knew that what the voice was telling him was true. He did not have a time to hesitate nor to question and ponder on what the voice's words meant. Now was the time to action.

Throwing away all his hesitations, Tomoki reached for his D-Tector on his pocket and pointed it at the direction of the ball of light. Within seconds, he felt the power flowing through him as that ball of light traveled the distance towards the gadget in his hands. The moment that the ball merged with the D-Tector, Tomoki at once understood what he had to do.

"DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!"

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes:**

And with that, the chapter ends. Hope you guys find it to your liking.

I really have nothing much to say at the moment except that I am making a website for the fan-games and original RPGs that I am making, so keep a look out on my profile for the link to it.

Anyhow, I still need to finish up on the RotM (Rabbit on the Moon) chapter so I'll leave it at that. Hope you guys don't get tired of this fanfic, lol. And I also hope that you would send me a review and tell me what you think of our story so far.

And with that, I bid you all good-bye for now. So until next time, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	50. Eightfold Illusions PART III

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, as promised here is the next chapter of CoT: CW entitled "Eightfold Illusions Part III". Although I had planned on releasing this chapter on Friday next week as part of my double chapter release for CoT, I've decided to release this first and then release the next chapter within this week.

I don't know if I've already told you guys about this, but I am going to make it a habit to upload one chapter per week and it would be every Friday at around 8 in the evening (GMT+8:00). However, for this week, I am going to release two chapters, this being the first chapter and the second would be on Friday as scheduled.

Also, if you guys are wondering about updates you can check out my blog (the address of which could be found in my FFN Profile page). News regarding chapter delays, updates, and of course the RotM game that I am developing can be found there.

Anyhow, I've said enough. Please enjoy this latest chapter courtesy of Sakura Martinez.

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusions Part III**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aaaahhhhh!!!"

A chorus erupted along with a blinding flash of light and a thunderous sound that echoed through the vast expanse of the plains. Within seconds what was heard next was a series of loud crashing sounds and a billowing smoke that one could only imagine emanating from some celestial bodies falling into the earth. It would then come as a surprise to anyone who was curious enough to see that it wasn't a meteorite that came crashing down but rather a group of children along with creatures known as Digimons. Yes, it was Takuya, or should we say "Flamon", and his entourage.

The next question that would then pop up into anyone's heads upon seeing such a spectacle would be whether or not these people are alive. It would seem otherwise had Kouichi, who was still in his Duskmon Mode, not stood up albeit shaking as he did so whilst holding his throbbing head.

"Damn it. What the hell just happened?" Kouichi in Duskmon Mode groaned, his eyes were still shut in fear that he may throw up should he open them all too soon and all too suddenly.

A groan escaped another of the children's lips, the sound of which Kouichi immediately realized belonged to a particular auburn haired young woman. Without thinking of how his body would react at the sudden opening of his eyes, Kouichi quickly reverted back to his true self and immediately went to where Yumi Kanbara was lying regaining her consciousness.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Kouichi asked, worry evident in his voice although he also sounded like he had gone through hell's ride.

Another groan escaped Yumi's lips as she was helped up by Kouichi before she answered, "I...I think so."

A sigh of relief escaped the young Kimura's lips but he was once again alarmed by the sight he saw on the upper-right of Yumi's forehead.

"Yumi, you're head! What happened to you?" Kouichi asked.

Yumi touched the part of her forehead where blood has clotted and winced as she replied, "Oh, that must be when those Candlemons attacked us after we split up... which reminds me, what are you doing here and... where are we?"

It was the first time since they landed at who-knows-where that both of them noticed they were not in that icy domain. Not only that, but they also noticed that no one else was around – not Katsuya, Kouji, Tomoki, nor Flamon and Terriermon. There was no one around save for them.

"What's going on here? How did we end up in a place like this?" Kouichi asked looking at the forest area that they have unknowingly found themselves in. "Don't tell me this is another part of that bizarre world we've been in."

"If you mean the Dead Sea, no, I don't believe this is part of that world... after all, if we were back in the Dead Sea, I'm sure I would see some familiar faces." Yumi replied.

Kouichi gave her a questioning look and said, "Familiar faces? You mean the future us – Takuya, Kouji, myself and the others?"

Yumi nodded and once again winced as she did so as pain shot from the head wound she has. Kouichi immediately noticed and told her to rest easy.

"I thank you for your concern but I don't think now is the time for resting, Kouichi." Yumi said, a serious look was on her wounded face. "We have to find out where the others are and what happened to us. Not to mention where on earth we are... if we still are on earth."

Kouichi shook his head then said, "It's okay if you don't want to rest, but we can't leave that wound of yours like that. Let's go find a stream somewhere and clean it up. We can search for the others as we do as well."

Yumi was surprised at what Kouichi said but said nothing of it. She had realized during her travels with him so far, that once Kouichi had decided on something, it was next to impossible to change his mind. And so, on they went to find a nearby stream as well as searching for their other companions. The more they traversed the new frontier, the more they realize that the whole place was nothing but a jungle.

"This really is strange..." muttered Yumi as she and Kouichi continued on their hiking. "Are you sure that Wizardmon didn't use any techniques on you guys that would force us all to be separated from one another?"

"No. The last thing I remembered was Flamon momentarily evolving to Agunimon once again and then Wizardmon saying how that could not be possible then a flash of light." Kouichi replied. "I have no idea how we ended up here. We can ask someone where exactly "here" is once we do find someone to ask."

"That's just it, Kouichi." Yumi said. "Not only is our arrival here strange but stranger still is the fact that though this is supposed to be a jungle, it's dead quiet. The wind isn't blowing as well as it should and I can hear nothing but the sounds that we are making."

"Now that you mentioned it... it is strange." Kouichi said as he looked around and perked his ears trying to hear anything besides them talking and their feet brushing along as they walked. He then noticed the look on Yumi's face that she wore whenever she has something in her mind that was troubling her. "Anything else you may want to add to that?"

The sudden question asked by the raven-haired, young man surprised Yumi that all she could answer at first was a "Huh?" in which Kouichi expounded his previous question, "You look like you're worried about something other than the fact that we don't know where we are or where the others are. So, what is it?"

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was just thinking, my mother and father used to tell me all sorts of stories about their adventures in the Digital World when they were still young. They would tell me and Katsuya stories about how they met all of you, the places they've been through and the battles that they have won. My mother, through her stories, would tell them to be so detailed that it was easy to imagine that world and those battles and scenes that they were talking about."

"What does that have to do with our current predicament?" Kouichi asked not meaning to sound rude rather, he was confused.

"This place... reminded me of the place my parents called 'Forest Terminal'." Yumi said. Catching the confusion in Kouichi's face, she added, "It's the place where my mother found her human Digi-Spirit."

Kouichi was surprised to hear what Yumi had just said and that was when he saw something else beneath the confused look on her face; there was worry.

"_What is she worried about?"_ Kouichi found asking himself but instead of asking that question to the person who can answer it, he chose to ask: "So then, we'll be meeting Izumi here, right?"

"That should be the case but..."

"But what?"

Yumi shook her head then said, "I-It's nothing. I'm probably worried over nothing and am just being paranoid."

And with that Yumi dropped the subject. Kouichi decided not to force her to tell him what that was all about, after all, he would rather respect her privacy than make her think that he was being annoying. As they continued on their search for their companions and for any signs of Izumi or the other _Spirit Shinkers _that they would have yet to meet, Yumi began to grow more and more worried.

She could not explain why she was feeling that way but for some strange reason her instincts were telling her that there was something terribly wrong in that place. And yet, as her worry grew she still decided to keep it to herself.

It was not too long after that when they finally arrived at a small clearing with large trees supporting houses in them, this only served to further convince Yumi further that they were indeed at the forest near the Wind Terminal – the village of the Floramons.

The place was exactly how Yumi had pictured it. Of course, she had been there as well in her own time however, during her visit the Village of the Floramons was a lot different and certainly more lively. Now it just seemed like a deserted village, as if its denizens and that of the whole forest just ran away, away from someone or something.

"This looks like a village." Kouichi said, obviously it was his first time there – something that Yumi had only remembered then. "But, where are the villagers?"

"This is the Village of the Floramons where my mother... where Izumi, found her human digi-spirit and where I hear your brother saved the day." Yumi explained. "This place certainly seemed abandoned."

"Yeah, we better keep our guard up just in case something jumps out on us." Kouichi said as he allowed himself to return to his Duskmon mode and summon his sword.

Once as in Duskmon mode, he asked, "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or are you just going to make some stupid excuse like how you did when Kouichi asked you?"

Yumi forgot how blunt Kouichi's 'other self' was, and she was surprised by what he just said that she ended up merely staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" Duskmon asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Yumi caught herself and said, "No... It's just that I forgot how rude you can be."

Duskmon merely 'Hmphed' and said, "So, what is it that has been worrying you? Does it have something to do with Izumi?"

It was either because of Duskmon's crimson gaze or because of something else which made Yumi look away and instead stare at the open door hanging on one of the houses, swaying even though the wind wasn't blowing. Duskmon waited for her answer and unlike Kouichi, he was not about to let the subject drop.

"So, what is it?"

Yumi knew that Duskmon would not stop until he gets the answer to his question, and so she replied, "Duskmon, even though you're using Kouichi's body you are still tied with nature and the Digital World, right? As the tainted Spirit of Darkness?"

"I would prefer to be called as Ancient Sphinxmon's ambitious side rather than being called as a 'taineted spirit. But, yes that would still be the case. I, as one of the spirits, am in-tuned with nature." Duskmon said, staying alert as he continued to speak with Yumi. "Why do you ask? I hope this isn't one of those lame attempts to stray away from what I had asked you."

"Will you stop doing that and just shut up and focus for a moment?" Yumi finally snapped. "Can't you feel something wrong?"

If Duskmon was surprised at being told to 'shut up', he did not show it as his face held the same blank expression as it did before and he continued to stare at Yumi. A couple of seconds later, Duskmon did what he was told and focused, it was only then that his expression changed.

"That can't be right..." Duskmon said after a while of silence.

"So, you can feel it too? It wasn't just me then..." Yumi said, her expression softening.

"Since when has it been like this?" Duskmon asked, he had grown more serious.

"Ever since we arrived. I thought it was just me since Kouichi doesn't seem to be able to notice it." Yumi replied.

"You shouldn't rely on Kouichi to notice this." Duskmon said. "His isn't used to sensing this things, plus, he is a human with no connection with the Spirit of Wind unlike you."

"What could this mean, Duskmon?" She asked. "The Spirit of Wind... it's here but it feels like it's not here."

"I don't know." Duskmon replied honestly. "This is strange, I can see why you are worried. But, standing around and talking about it won't make things clear for us. Let's go on and investigate. I would suggest summoning that sword of yours just in case."

Yumi nodded and did what she was told. Minutes later, they were entering the houses and searching for any clues or any other living creatures besides themselves.

Hours later...

They have already searched all the houses, but still no sign of any Digimons nor of the Spirit of the Wind and Izumi.

"What could have happened here?" Duskmon said as he and Yumi decided to rest up at one of the abandoned houses as night was now approaching. "It seems like the Floramons really made an effort to get out of this place as fast as they could. Tell me, what exactly did happen here during their adventures?"

"You mean during the time when my mother and father were venturing in the Digital World?" Yumi replied. "Well, my mother said that she and father went their separate ways in the Wind Terminal since they were at a disagreement on which route to take. Mother took the route ending here where she said she met the Floramons who were being harassed by a group of Mushroomons... Do you think they ran away from the Mushroomons?"

Duskmon was silent for a moment as he allowed Yumi to sit down on one of the wooden stools in the house. Then he replied, "If we are to base this all from what has happened during their first trip here and this 'altered' version of it, then it is possible that the Mushroomons are the cause. However, if they are the cause of it then why are they not around? Wouldn't it be normal for them to stick around here and indulge themselves in what they have accomplished? Besides, they could have ransacked all the houses but they didn't, there are still food here and other valuable stuff that the Floramons owned."

"Then how about Woodmon?" Yumi asked. "Mother told me that the Mushroomons evolved themselves into a Woodmon."

"Even if they did then there would have been some signs of a struggle – of a battle, but there isn't." Duskmon replied, then added. "By the way, are you sure you're more comfortable talking with me than with Kouichi about this?"

"I... don't really know." Yumi replied choosing not to look at Duskmon. "You seem to know more about this sort of thing and I guess I chose to speak with you about this since I don't have to explain it."

"I can tell you this for sure, he won't like hearing yous say that." Duskmon said. "He's really worried about you, you know that, don't you?"

Yumi merely nodded, and then Duskmon said. "That's good. Well, then, goodluck trying to figure thins out with Kouichi."

And without further warnings, Duskmon allowed Kouichi to once again take full control of his body.

"Did I miss anything?" Was all Kouichi could say the moment he returned.

Yumi sighed then answered, "Why don't you ask Duskmon. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to explain everything."

At the mention of Duskmon's name and the hint of annoyance in Yumi's voice, Kouichi at once began to worry.

"Did Duskmon do anything stupid again?" He asked without thinking. "He didn't hurt or say anything to hurt you did he?"

"You really worry too much, Kouichi." Yumi said giving him an apologetic look. "He didn't do anything to hurt me, he was actually pretty helpful though he was at the same time spiteful."

"So, what is it about this time?" Kouichi asked confused.

Yumi sighed once again and told him, "It's too complicated for me to explain. Can't you ask Duskmon about it instead?"

Kouichi nodded. Closing his eyes he did what he had done many times before which made him so accustomed with communicating with Duskmon.

"_What is she talking about, Duskmon?"_ Kouichi asked the moment he fell into that all too familiar feeling of being in Duskmon's presence.

Duskmon kept quiet which made Kouichi even more persistent. In the end, Duskmon told Kouichi all that had happened and of Yumi's worries. Kouichi, throughout Duskmon's narration could not help but feel how weak he was being unable to sense these things that Duskmon can.

"_I feel useless now."_ Kouichi said after Duskmon's narration.

"_Normally, I would have been glad by that since that would mean that you are allowing me to use your body. However, as much as I hate doing this sort of thing... I have to say that it is not your fault."_ Duskmon said. "_I am a Digimon Spirit, that's why I am in-tuned with nature while Yumi can feel the same thing since she is your friends' future daughter. It has nothing to do on whether or not you are weak._"

"_Wow, that's a surprise, Duskmon. But, thanks for trying to cheer me up."_

"_Don't mention it. And by that I really mean NEVER mention it."_

Kouichi could not help but laugh, and as soon as he was done talking with Duskmon he allowed his consciousness to return.

The moment he was back, he said, "And there's still no sign of Izumi or the others?"

Yumi, glad that she did not have to go through the whole trouble of explaining something that she has no idea how to explain, shook her head in reply. "And that same feeling as I got when we first arrived at the village is still here."

"About the Spirit of the Wind?" Kouichi asked as he sat down beside Yumi. A nod was Yumi's reply in which Kouichi said, "We can't do anything about that this time. I know it must be difficult, but you have to rest."

"I know." Yumi said as she placed her head on Kouichi's shoulder. "But what if something bad happened to Izumi?"

"Nothing bad's going to happen to her. Besides, if something did happen to her then shouldn't you have disappeared already?" Kouichi said.

"Logically that would have been the case, but ever since we returned from the Dead Sea, my brother and I have already been immune to that sort of thing." Yumi explained.

Kouichi took Yumi's hand. He noticed how cold her hand had become and for the first time, realized how really worried she was – more than he had expected. Squeezing her hand he told her, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine. We'll continue looking for Izumi and the Spirit of the Wind tomorrow morning. For now, just rest."

Yumi smiled and the last thing she remembered before sleep took her was saying a word of gratitude to Kouichi.

* * *

The suns rays entered through the open window. It would have been such a perfect day had it not been for the fact that there were no chirping of birds in the trees, no gentle breeze blowing and the ominous silence that both Kouichi and Yumi had woken up with.

"This really feels like we're in some sort of a painting." Yumi said the moment they were ready to get to the bottom of the mystery. "Besides us, everything else is still and its so quiet."

"It reminds me more of a horror film than a painting." Kouichi joked.

* * *

Once they were ready, the two began their search once again. Instead of heading out of the village, they both decided to take one last look around first.

An hour has passed since then and their thorough search in the village proved to be unfruitful. It was then that they decided to take their search in the perimeter outside the village. Before they did so, Yumi had thought of searching separately but Kouichi told her otherwise.

"It won't do us any good if a Digimon suddenly attacked." Kouichi had said. "It's better if we search together. It may be slower but it sure would be much safer than searching alone."

And so, together they searched around looking for any clues of what had happened there. Hours have passed and it was only half an hour after they have eaten their lunch did something eventful happened.

They were already nearing the border of Wind Terminal and were by a river when it all began. Kouichi had finally made Yumi take care of her wounds and rest for a while by the river as he refilled the canteens that they had managed to find in the Village of the Floramons.

Just when they were about to head out once again, a powerful force knocked them to the ground.

"Wha-what was that?!" Yumi asked as she once again stood up, this time summoning her elemental sword ready for any sudden attacks that might come their way once again.

Kouichi also got to his feet as soon as he could already getting ready to go into Duskmon Mode. "Ugh, whoever did that sure is fast." Once in Duskmon Mode he said, "And certainly means business."

"Do you think we triggered something here in the river?" Yumi asked.

The moment that question escaped her lips, another 'attack' was hurled their way. Duskmon, with his enhanced senses managed to predict where the attack was going to hit and so he jumped in, grabbed a hold of Yumi and yanked her out of the way.

"I'm guessing this is no defense mechanism." was Duskmon's reply to Yumi's earlier questioning. Then he faced where he sensed the attack was coming from and said, "Why don't you stop being such a coward and come out!"

There was a loud rustling sound followed by something that is reminiscent to a shriek which made both Duskmon and Yumi cover their ears and try not to get blown away by the massive energy that came along with. The moment that the deafening sound vanished, Yumi found herself unable to move and shaking. It did not take long for Duskmon to notice this.

"Yumi, hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he ran to her side and reverted back to Kouichi. "You're shaking..."

"I... I don't know why..." Yumi said as stuttering as she did so. "This feeling... I've never felt anythng like this before... It's feels like... something is tearing me apart."

"Hold on." Kouichi said, and just as they were about to get themselves out of there, another attack was sent towards them hitting them head on and sending them flying farther than the first time.

Just before they were blown away by the attack, Kouichi with the help of Duskmon's power, managed to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator. What he saw was something that he could not believe was true.

"No...It can't be..." Was all Kouichi could say before he and Yumi crashed with a large oak tree.

Wincing at the pain of the attack and of the impact, Kouichi forced himself to stand up. Looking beside him, he saw Yumi whose injury had once again began to bleed. She was unconscious. But even before Kouichi could go to her, he was attacked yet again.

In the nick of time, Duskmon emerged with his sword in hand he managed to stop the attack and came face to face with their attacker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Duskmon said, struggling to take the upper hand as their weapons were locked in battle. "I would never have expected you attacking us out of nowhere... Izumi."

Izumi, her pale cerulean eyes holding no hints of emotion, merely looked at Duskmon. She showed no signs of remembering who he was, which was normal under the circumstances.

Upon hearing her prey say her name she monotonously asked, "How did you know my name?"

"You may not believe this but, we've traveled before." Duskmon replied. "Or should I say, Kouichi and Yumi have traveled with you before."

Izumi pushed Duskmon back ending the blade-lock. As she did so, she jumped back and said, "Kouichi? Yumi? I don't know who you're talking about and I certainly have not met you before as well nor could I care less if I had."

"What's going on?" Duskmon asked. "Why are you attacking us? Shouldn't you be angry at Digimons and not humans?"

Izumi continued to stare blankly at what she perceived to be her adversary and said, "Digimons... Humans... I don't care about that. All I care about is fulfilling what Lord Chronosmon has asked me to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Lord...Chronosmon?" Duskmon repeated what Izumi said. He was at a disbelief. Never could he have imagined Izumi of all people calling their enemy her Lord. "What the hell are you talking about? Chronosmon is our enemy! Why are you helping him!? His nothing but a coward who wants to take control of the Digital World for his own selfish motives!"

Izumi let out a barrage of wind-based attacks at Duskmon upon hearing him say those things about Chronosmon.

"Don't you dare talk ill of our Master." She said. If she was angry or furious she did not show it, not through the tone of her voice nor the expression on her face.

Duskmon managed to dodge most of the attacks except for one which hit him dead on, knocking him further back.

Just as he was about to counter attack and say something to Izumi, Izumi was already moving away and the ground was shaking.

"I've stayed here far too long." He heard her say. "It's time to return to Lord Chronosmon and give him the Spirit of the Wind."

It was then that Duskmon realized that the time plane they were on was beginning to crumble. The key and the seal had been broken.

"We have to get out of here." Duskmon said. And so, despite the wound he received from Izumi's attack, he forced himself to move as fast as he could towards Yumi. Once he was beside her, he lifted her up and carried her. "Now, where would the exit be?"

As soon as that question entered his mind, he saw Izumi vanishing through a hole in one of the trees.

"Well, might as well try that." He muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

Without a moment's hesitation, Duskmon with Yumi in his arms, followed Izumi.

The ground continued to shake violently making it next to impossible for any normal human being to walk, not only that but the sky was beginning to crack and shatter like a China plate falling to the ground. Duskmon knew that they had little time left before the whole plane collapses.

It didn't take long however, before Duskmon finally arrived at the hole. He took one last look at his surroundings noting the destruction caused by having released the seal and obtained the key – albeit, it was not their doing but Izumi's apparently. He did not wait long however, before he jumped into the hole with Yumi and vanished from the Wind Terminal's time plane.

Just before the blinding flash of light engulfed them, Duskmon reverted back to Kouichi who had been aware of what was happening throughout. He could not believe that Izumi would be working for Chronosmon and would fight against them. He wondered if the Izumi that he saw was the Izumi he had been with in the Digital World and whom he and the others had decided to hook up with Takuya. He was confused. But if there was one thing that he was certain of it was that he could not hide this from Takuya or Yumi and her twin.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes.**

And that is that for this chapter. It isn't as long as anyone would have liked but it certainly isn't too short as well.

The next chapter would revolve around the rest of the group. Like I've said, it would be released on Friday next week. More info could be found on the blog that I was talking about in the above Author's Notes. Also, if you would like, you can also join the VIS Forums (link can be found in the blog) as I am trying to make a community that is free-for all. lol

That's about it for now since I am so tired from doing a LOT of work. Don't forget to review now, okay? This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Until next time! Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	51. Eightfold Illusions PART IV

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martiez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

And so, as promised, here is the next chapter of CoT: CW entitled: Eightfold Illusion Part IV. It's pretty short but long enough and somewhat different than the other Eightfold Illusion chapters just to make sure we don't have too much redundancy in the story.

Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusion Part IV**

**

* * *

  
**

He absolutely cannot believe his luck. He wasn't THIS unlucky before. He wondered what could have caused all this bad luck to fall down on him as he stared at the walls of the make-shift prison cell which he and his two other companions had been thrown in.

As he went on about his business of wondering what the heck just happened, he could not help but feel his back tingling. It was the feeling you get which was somewhat of a sixth sense whenever you feel that someone is looking at you. Of course, with the sensation he was feeling and of what just happened to them, he knew that it was not just a stare but a glare rather.

"Please, Flamon," Said Tomoki trying to calm the human-turned-Digimon down. "It isn't Junpei's fault really."

"How hard is it not to press the stupid button?" Flamon said, his glare still directed at the young man in question. "I mean, come on, we were trying to sneak into the place. Which meant that we weren't suppose to get any attention!"

"Hey!" Junpei finally spoke, "How was I suppose to know what that button was going to do!"

"That's why I told you not to touch it." Flamon said.

As the two were arguing on whose fault it was, Tomoki could not help but sigh as he recalled what really did happen.

* * *

It had already been dark when they first arrived at that place. Or should they say, when they crashed into it. Although they knew from the crater the impact made that the speed that they were traveling was fast and that the collision is pretty much fatal, there were no scratches on them nor did it hurt when they landed. The only bruises they have was from the battle before in that Ice-filled domain where they had found Tomoki and the Spirit of the Ice.

"What just happened?" Tomoki asked as he stood up and dusted himself. "Where are we?"

"Ugh, I'm lucky we didn't eat anything before we went out to fight. Otherwise, I would be throwing up right about now." Flamon said. In the middle of his sentence, he realized that they were no longer in the ice-filled world but at a different place now and what's more, he and Tomoki were the only ones around. "Where are the others?"

"This must be what that guy meant." Tomoki suddenly said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What guy?" Flamon asked a barrage of questions.

"Well, I didn't really see what he looks like but from his voice I can tell that he was a guy and he was much older than we are." Tomoki began to explain, recalling from his memory anything and everything he could remember about the man in question. "He was the one who told me what to do. Also, he wanted me to tell you guys defeating the 'boss' digimon and finding the spirits and their holders would not necessarily mean that the exit out of that particular time plane would appear. He said that that is not always the case. He also told me to tell you that from this point on you must unlearn everything you have learned about the Digital World."

"So I guess we being here proves that since we didn't manage to defeat Wizardmon." Flamon said. "Whoever that guy was, he sure do know a lot."

Tomoki nodded. "He sounds like he does. He didn't tell me who he was though. He just said that he was a friend. He also told me, just before that light took hold of me, that because everyone didn't jump into the same exit that we would be separated."

"But, if it's about the exits wouldn't it have made more sense that you would be with Katsuya and Yumi rather than me?" Flamon said, for him, the setup did not make sense.

"I don't know. He never said anything about this." Tomoki replied. "But he did say that although we may be separated, the outcome would be the same as long as we keep jumping from one plane to another, gathering every other _Spirit Shinker_ until we get to the 'crossroad'."

"Well, I don't think I can understand all of that for now." Flamon said as he continued to look around the area. "Katsuya and Yumi are always the ones who seem to understand that sort of thing. Anyway, we better get ourselves out of this place. If anyone saw us falling through the sky, they'd be sure to come here."

Tomoki nodded and together the two set on their way to search for a place to rest without arousing any suspicion to the denizens of that place.

As they walked around, they noticed how, everywhere they look, there was nothing but lightning rods and metal sticks on one end and a vast ocean on the other. For Takuya or Flamon, who still recalls everything that has happened before, he had never been to a place in the Digital world that resembles the one they were on now. And it confused him.

_"I guess this is why whoever Tomoki managed to talk to said to unlearn everything we have learned in the Digital World."_ Flamon thought. _"But, if I were to assume that everything we see in a plane we manage to land on has something to do with the person we are looking for then I have to say that it could either be Junpei or Erika here and their spirits as well."_

It was as if someone was reading his mind as out of nowhere, a cry was heard. Takuya immediately knew who it was, and from the sounds of it, that person already has his Digi-Spirit and was fighting.

"What was that?" Tomoki asked.

"No time to explain, we have to hurry." Replied Flamon as he made his way to where he heard Junpei.

* * *

"MJOLNIR THUNDER!!!"Beetlemon said as his horn emitted a powerful electric charge which he then directed to the multitude of Snimons that had surrounded him.

"Don't let up!" Cried a Goburimon who was leading the attack. "He will get tired of this, you'll see!"

The Snimons let out a battle cry and continued their assault even as most of their companions were falling down one after the other.

_"Shoot! This is bad._" Beetlemon thought as he continued using his Mjolnir Thunder attack which he would then follow up with Thor Hammer. _"I can't fall here. I have to rescue..."_

Just then an explosion, followed by another one then another one. And among those explosions waves upon waves of Snimon fell.

"BABY SALAMANDER!!"

"SNOW BOMBER!!"

"What the--!" Beetlemon said, surprised that someone other than himself would be attacking the Snimons.

"What's going on? Are there more rebels?" Said the Goburimon, quite as perplexed as Beetlemon was.

"There's more where that came from!" Shouted Kumamon as he landed right next to Beetlemon.

Flamon grinned as he noticed how different Tomoki was now compared when they first met in that ice world.

"You bet!" Agreed Flamon as he landed on the other side of Beetlemon. "I hope you don't mind us crashing your party."

"Uh... no, not at all. Help yourselves." Beetlemon replied. "Now, Goburimon, why don't we continue this where we left of."

Seeing that he and his men were outmatched, Goburimon could not help but order a retreat and flee. Before he left, he vowed that he would get revenge against them, something that Beetlemon said was typical as he reverted back to Junpei and Kumamon reverted back to Tomoki.

"Thank you for your help." Junpei said. "I have to say, I'm surprised with how this battle turned out. Last time I check there was only two of us who can do that here – Digivolve, I mean."

"Wait, what? Two of you?" Flamon said as he was snapped back from what he was doing, surprised at what he just heard."

Junpei nodded, then said, "My name's Junpei Shibayama."

"I'm Tomoki Himi and this is Flamon." Tomoki replied then he turned to Flamon and asked, "Does that mean that he is also one of us?"

Flamon nodded. "And he should be the only one around here as well, but then..."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Junpei asked. "What do you mean 'the only one around here'... there are a lot of other rebels besides me, you know."

Flamon looked at Tomoki who simply looked back at him, then he replied, "You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, especially since I am talking to you as a Digimon, but you have to trust us and hear us out..."

And with that, Flamon began to tell Junpei everything that he needed to know. Tomoki helped out with the narration by telling Junpei what he understood thus far and by ensuring that Flamon is not an enemy. It took a while for their story to end, but after Flamon has told him everything, Junpei did not sound too confused or in a disbelief.

"That explains some things." Junpei said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Flamon asked. "Aren't you going to go and ask questions? Aren't confused of what I just told you?"

"Not really. Let's not talk here though." Junpei said as he turned around and began walking. "It's not safe around these parts, Goburimon may come back here with more than just Snimons. Let's go to the base."

"Base?" Tomoki asked.

"I'll explain everything there." Was all Junpei said before he led the way.

* * *

It was a large metal building and wasn't very homey at all. The steel walls, gray in color, did not add any accent to the dull place that Flamon and Tomoki were led in by Junpei. While they were walking, Junpei indulged them by answering Tomoki's previous query. He explained to them that there are two factions of Digimons fighting against each other at that place. One was following the orders of a Digimon that goes by the name of Chronosmon while the other was the rebels of which Junpei and another _Spirit Shinker_ was apart of.

When Tomoki heard of this, he could not help but say how very much this feels like some sort of video game and how he feels he's one of the characters in that game. Junpei laughed but agreed with him. All the while that Flamon was listening he noticed how different this Junpei was from the Junpei he had traveled with and befriended. Flamon shrugged it off soon after as Junpei simply becoming more mature than when they last met, which for him felt like a year ago before he went to the Cyber World with Izumi.

Junpei continued to lead them deeper and deeper into the building only stopping when they finally reached a door at the end of the hall. He then motioned the two to go inside. Once Flamon and Tomoki were inside the room, Junpei followed and entered as well.

The inside of the room was a lot more cozy than the outside. It was pretty well made with a carpet on the floor, book shelves surrounding the walls, a simple looking chandelier and a sofa set that could match that on Takuya's house.

After sitting down, Junpei began with his story, continuing where he had left off.

"I think it would suffice to say that we are all not from this place, correct. Even you, Flamon." Junpei said. "Even though you are a digimon, there's something different about you. But I guess you can tell us that when you are ready. Anyways, I don't need to ask questions regarding what you two have just said since, after all, you can see that I can evolve as you do Tomoki."

"Then, what did you meant when you said that it explains a lot?" Tomoki asked just before Flamon did.

"I'm not really surprised by what Tomoki just did before. What I was surprised is why he was here." Junpei said.

"Now you got us confused..." Tomoki said. "When the others first did that, I was surprised and I'm sure Kouji was too."

"Don't really know who you two are talking about but, what I meant was that your Digivolution did not surprise me at all. I don't really know the names of people who can do that but, I know what you guys would look like. I mean, both Erika and I do."

"Wait, are you saying Erika is also here?!" Flamon said, standing up.

Junpei nodded. "Well, she's not here right now. Anyways, aren't you curious as to how I know the faces of the other _Spirit Shinkers?_"

"Oh yeah..." Flamon said, sitting down once again as Junpei took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of them.

Flamon and Tomoki both peered into the picture. What Tomoki saw surprised him. Flamon was surprised but not for the same reason as Tomoki.

"Whoa, who are those other people?" Tomoki asked. "Why do you have a photograph of this when I don't even remember having taking any photographs with you and these people?"

"What I'd also like to know is how you managed to get a hold of this." Flamon said, his face was serious as he looked at the photograph that was taken when he was still in the hospital, before their first return to the Digital World.

"I don't know how I got that, I just woke up holding that when I first came to to this place." Junpei replied. "But, from the first time I arrived here I could vaguely recall some things that I don't really understand. The same goes for Erika. I know for a fact that all of those people in that picture are able to Digivolve just as I can but who exactly they are still eludes me. But, I have this feeling that so long as I stick with you guys, I'll find the answers that I am looking for."

"This is strange." Flamon said. "There are only two copies of this picture as far as I know. And from what happened... this picture should not even exist. And yet, you have it."

"Who has copies of this then?" Tomoki asked. "Maybe if we know who has copies of them, we'll find out who this one belongs to and maybe get our answers. You said there are two copies, right? Who owns them?"

"When this picture was taken, it was done so using Kouichi's camera, so, the original copy belonged to Kouichi." Flamon replied. "The other copy was for me. I know for a fact though, that even though Kouichi and I still retained the memories of what had happened, that should still not be enough for this picture exist... This is all too confusing!"

"We have to find Kouichi then." Junpei said. "So, where is he?"

"We don't know." Tomoki was the one who replied while Flamon continued to stare longingly at the picture which he was now holding. "Everyone got separated. Who knows where they landed."

"Well, I won't pretend to understand all about this key and seal stuff, but maybe Erika may have an idea." Junpei said.

"So, where is she?" Flamon asked.

"Well, I will need both of your help to get to her." Junpei replied. "She's well... She was captured by Chronosmon's men and is being held at their base north, north east of here."

* * *

They waited until nightfall before they allowed themselves in using the hole that Flamon had burnt into the steel walls of Chronosmon's men's base. Slowly they crept passed Guardromons and Andromons guarding the place. They did this to make sure that they don't trigger an alarm that would allow for the element of surprise to vanish.

"For guards, those Digimons sure are doing a pretty lousy job." Tomoki said as he and his companions waited for the Andromon that was guarding the door to turn around after being called by a fellow Andromon.

"Well, we're lucky they are lousy." Junpei said. "They tried to transport Erika to another base but we managed to intercept them before. Sadly, we didn't manage to save Erika as she was brought back here before we completed our mission."

"How did she get caught anyway?" Flamon asked.

"Well..." Junpei said as he looked at Flamon then back at the Andromon. "That's kind of a long story..."

It was then that the two Andromons left their post. The trio took this opportunity to run towards the door into another long hallway followed by a fork.

"Now, which way do we go?" Flamon asked. "Left or Right?"

"The last time I tried, I took the right path and ended up in the guards quarters." Junpei reminisced.

"Then we're definitely taking the left path." Tomoki said, and so they did.

They eventually ended up in-front of a door. It was a heavy steel door that had a computer console right next to it. When Tomoki went on ahead to look at the console, he read the words: 'Chosen of Water'.

"This must be where they are keeping Erika." Junpei said, and he pounded on the door calling out Erika's name.

"What are you doing!" Hissed Flamon. "Are you trying to alert the guards or something?"

"But--"

"I don't think Erika is on the other side of that door." Tomoki said as he continued to pound on the console. "The map here shows that there is another hallway and a number of rooms. This door must lead to the rooms where they keep their prisoners."

"Can you find a way to open the door for us, Tomoki?" Flamon asked. He had always admired how good the young kid was with computers.

"I think it's possible." Tomoki said. "All we need to do is find the switch that controls the door."

"A switch?" Junpei said, trying to calm himself down. "Alright. I'm on it."

Tomoki could not believe how this could destroy Junpei's composure and Flamon could not help but snicker at the sight of Junpei searching for a switch that would open the door. Of course, Junpei noticed that he was the only one looking and so, he turned around and told his two other companions to not just sit idly by and help him look for the switch.

It took a while, but after enough searching, Junpei managed to find a switch. It was your typical circular red switch docked on a rectangular panel which was a little bit hidden from view.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Junpei that earned him a 'shhhh!' from his two companions.

"Wait," Flamon said just before Junpei could press the switch. "are you sure that that's the switch that would open the door? It might be a trap."

"You worry too much, Flamon." Junpei said, almost grinning. "Why would they place this button so well hidden if it's a trap."

"Who knows, but we should continue searching." Flamon insisted. "We might find another switch."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Junpei said, and with that he pressed the switch.

It could be said that Junpei was in shock when the alarm blared through the whole base, alerting everyone that intruders have managed to sneak in. It didn't take too long before Flamon and his companions were caught by quite a large number of Andromons and Guardromons. They were so caught in surprise that neither Tomoki nor Junpei had time to Digivolve and escape. Of course, being in his current condition, Flamon was no match for the flock that had come to gather to catch them. They did have time, however, to hide their D-Tectors well enough for the Digimons not to find it as they were carried off into a holding cell to await interrogation.

* * *

As Tomoki finished his reminiscing, he could not help but agree with Flamon in the end that it was really Junpei who had jeopardized their so-called mission.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Flamon sighed then spoke again, "Don't tell me this was how Erika was caught."

Junpei stood frozen. Flamon had hit the mark right on which made the Digimon laugh and say, "I can't believe it. You're going to be in a world of trouble when we meet with her again."

"That's not funny!" Junpei said, his face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Heh, you're right." Flamon said, still chuckling. "Now, how do we get out of this place."

"It's no use." Junpei said. "We can't Digivolve, we left our D-Tectors back at that corridor."

"Well, that doesn't stop you from Digivolving, you know." Flamon said. "Just call out to it, and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

"Now's the time for payback." Said a Goburimon as he walked towards the place where the three intruders were being kept. It was the same Goburimon that Junpei and the others have sent running off for dear life.

When he got there however, the room had already been busted open and several of the guards guarding it had been defeated. The look on Goburimon's face when he found out was priceless and it took a while before he could issue out another order saying: "FIND THEM AND SIEZE THEM!!!!"

* * *

Ten minutes have passed since their escape and they were all running for their lives as far away as they could from the base.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Beetlemon asked Flamon who was leading their escape. "You don't have any idea how Goburimon can act when he's pretty angry. And I'd say he's beyond angry right about now."

"Just wait 'til he sees Erika's cell busted open as well." Flamon laughed. "Besides, we won't be staying here for long."

"What are you talking about, Flamon?" Erika asked as she was being carried off by Beetlemon.

"Let's just say that my gut feeling is telling me we're almost out of this place, for good." Flamon replied. Sure enough, every time they have managed to unlock a seal just before the exit to a particular time plane opens up, he could feel his strength returning. And this time was no exception. "Besides, you guys wouldn't want to stick around here for much longer either, right, Kumamon?"

Kumamon nodded having the same grin planted on his face as that of Flamon's. "I'd say they'd be having a blast any second now."

And with that, the two began to laugh as if they could understand something that only they knew about leaving both Beetlemon and Erika to wonder what exactly those two did.

* * *

"Warning. Warning." A female computer voice boomed at the speakers surrounding the base. "Self Destruct mechanism activated. This building will self destruct in 2 minutes. I repeat, this building will self destruct in 2 minutes."

One could imagine the panic this wrought on every single Digimon inside the base as every ran around hoping to save themselves while Goburimon continued to curse for the incompetence of the Digimons that were given to him by his Lord Chronosmon. Of course, it didn't take long before one of the Andromon's got fed up with Goburimon's constant yapping and cursing that he made sure the green digimon became quiet – permanently.

* * *

Two minutes passed and with one final and loud explosion, Chronosmon's base was no more. It was also then that Erika and Junpei who have reverted back to his human form along with Tomoki, realized why Flamon and Tomoki were running so fast and it was also then that the world began to shake as another gate was opened right in front of them.

"So, this is the exit you two were talking about." Junpei said, amazed at the portal floating in the air. "What do we do now?"

"Well, unless we want to be destroyed along with this time plane, I'd suggest we jump in and see where this takes us next." Flamon replied.

"Is it safe?" Erika asked walking around the portal.

"Of course it is." Tomoki said. "But I warn you, the journey through is not a pleasant one."

"Anyway, we don't have time to discuss things here. We'll talk and fill you up on everything once we're safely out of this time plane, Erika." Flamon said, and with that he jumped into the portal.

Tomoki followed Flamon in and seeing that the world was really crumbling before them and wanting not to get trapped with it, Erika and Junpei jumped in as well with their hands intertwined.

As the four vanished from that time plane, unbeknown to them, they were not alone. There was someone watching them all the while in the shadows and as soon as they jumped in and disappeared he appeared and jumped in after them.

Before he jumped in and the portal closed, he said, "This is where things will get pretty interesting..."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes:**

I know, this chapter is pretty short but it also holds a little significant point in the whole story which all of you will realize once the whole Eightfold Illusion chapters, which is eight in total hence the title, have been uploaded.

Anyways, I have some more work to do so I'll cut this A/N short.

Just remember to review before you leave, alright?

This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and still promoting her forums, signing out.

Take care, everyone!

Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	52. Eightfold Illusions Part V

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, it's Friday once again and as promised, here is the newest chapter of Chronicles of Time: Cyber World. I have to say this took a while to finish since I needed to intall OpenOffice to my laptop as the computer I usually work on was being used by my sister who was playing an online game of which I forgot the title.

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review. Okay?

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusions Part V

* * *

  
**

It didn't take long for them to realize that they were no longer in Tomoki's time plane and it didn't take them long to also realize that they're in trouble as well.

"What do you suppose happened to us back there?" Kouji asked in a low whisper as he and his companion, Katsuya, hid themselves from their pursuers – a group of Kuwagamons.

"I think it's rather obvious that they smelled us or something." Katsuya replied in the same manner, watching from behind the large rock.

"Not about the Kuwagamons, I meant in Tomoki's 'domain' or whatever you guys were calling that place." Kouji said. "Didn't we have to beat the Digimon that was lording at the place before we can escape?"

Katsuya had to duck back down just so the Kuwagamons could not see them before he motioned Kouji to follow him as he crawled farther and farther away from the herd of Digimons who were obviously ordered to look for them.

When they were at a safe distance away from their pursuers, Katsuya answered Kouji's question.

"I don't really understand this concept now." Katsuya admited to his companion. "The only real person who understood this was an 'Uncle' of mine, and my father with whom he divulge the information to."

"That doesn't help since they're both not here." Kouji said with a sigh. "I do hope we get reunited with the others and that they weren't captured by those monsters."

Katsuya seconded Kouji's thought before they both agreed to go deeper into the mountains making sure to tread carefully.

Just as they were almost at the top of the mountain where Kouji had said he saw smoke coming out from, an earthquake rocked the pathway that they were walking on causing Katsuya to lose his balance.

Kouji seeing what happened to Katsuya, immediately reached out to grab his hand. Luckily, he did so just in time before Katsuya fell to his doom.

"Ugh, you...you're pretty... heavy!" Heaved Kouji as he held on to Katsuya who was hanging for dear life.

"H-hey!" was all Katsuya could say not wanting Kouji's concentration to falter enough for his hands to slip.

With all he could muster, Kouji took out his Digivice and thought of the only way they could get out of their current predicament – digi-volve to Lobomon, the Warrior of Light.

Just before he did so, he told Katsuya his plan and said, "Don't worry... as soon as I digi-volve... I'll rush to your aide."

"Just make sure you keep your word otherwise, I'm sure as hell my sister and my father will never forgive you." Katsuya replied. "And neither will I."

Kouji nodded and with that, let go of Katsuya to digi-volve into Lobomon. He knew he only had a few seconds, no, milli-seconds to spare. And so, the moment he changed into his Digimon-self, he immediately made a dash to Katsuya.

Reaching out his hand and with all the determination he could call-up, Kouji managed to grab and rescue Katsuya just before the cliff ended.

"Told you I'll be able to do it." Lobomon said with a grin.

Katsuya merely nodded. He did not bother to hide the fact that he was absolutely scarred for his life back there. Once they were on stable ground, Lobomon let go of Katsuya and reverted back to Kouji.

At that moment, Katsuya told him not to tell anyone of what had happened.

Kouji nodded at that and did not bother to ask why. It was, after all, no longer his business.

The duo kept on walking and walking, along the way they felt strong tremors in the earth but, neither of them lost their footing. It had become more frequent as the two were almost at the peak causing both of them to be confused at what could possibly causing these earthquakes.

"You don't suppose... this is a volcano...?" Kouji said as soon as the last tremor ended. He was feeling dizzy now.

"I don't think so." Katsuya replied. "The rock formation is different from those normally found in volcanic areas. What's more, the smoke we saw earlier isn't the same kind as you would see on a volcano that's about to erupt. Besides that, those Digimons should already be running for their lives if this place is a volcano."

"Then what the heck is causing all of this tremors?" Kouji was already frustrated. "This is obviously not natural!"

"That's why we have to keep going. The epicenter seems to be on the top of this mountain." Katsuya stated, moving past Kouji as he did so. "Whoever or whatever is causing these earthquakes maybe found there."

"Why do I have a hunch you already know the answer to that." Kouji stated rather than asked.

"Well, you would to if you can actually remember everything that had happened before." Katsuya replied in a whisper not wanting Kouji to hear.

* * *

"Is that so?" said a parrot-like Digimon who is the leader of the swarm of Kuwagamons.

"Yes, sir." Said one of the Kuwagomons, the only one brave enough to move forward and report the current situation to their leader, Parrotmon. "We smelled two other humans along the way, but they managed to get away towards the mountains."

"And so you decided not to pursue them?" Parrotmon did not seem too amused.

The Kuwagamon gulped. He had heard rumors of how bad Parrotmon treats his subordinates especially when they fail to answer to his expectations. Those rumors involved Kuwagamons meeting their untimely death being eaten alive by Parrotmon. No, eaten wasn't the word for such huge Digimon. It was more like devoured.

Not wanting to anger the Digimon appointed as their Leader by their Lord Chronosmon, the Kuwagamon replied, "That place... that mountain has some sort of power that stops us from reaching its summit where the humans are most definitely trying to go, sir."

"You mean the earthquakes." Parrotmon said and the Kuwagamon nodded. "Very well then, it appears that I have to deal with this matter myself. We cannot fail Lord Chronosmon... otherwise...his pet will come and destroy us all."

"Of course, sir." The Kuwagamon said as he retreated to let the other Kuwagamons know Parrotmon's new orders.

* * *

Pain shot through his head and he felt a shiver run down his spine. This was something he had not felt since he and Yumi were still kids. Suddenly stopping, Katsuya caught Kouji's attention.

"Hey, something wrong?" Kouji asked.

Katsuya touched the side of his forehead which was throbbing for no reason and lied. "No, it's nothing. I must be getting dizzy as well from all of this earthquakes."

Kouji shrugged and continued moving ahead, overtaking Katsuya.

"_Did something happen to Yumi?_" Katsuya wondered remembering the many times when they were children that he felt the same thing whenever Yumi was hurt or in trouble. He didn't know if he was just being paranoid or not, but Katsuya decided not to think of it for now. He could not afford to be distracted at the moment what with Kouji being the only one to digi-volve and him being left to fend for himself with his sword.

And so, all Katsuya could do at the moment was hope and pray for his twin sister's safety.

It didn't take too long after that for the duo to reach the summit. When they got there, they were surprised to see nothing but ruins of what seemed to be an ancient temple.

"Do you know this place?" Kouji asked believing it was the only sensible question to ask at the moment.

"Why do you ask me that?" Katsuya replied, although he already knew what the answer would be.

"Well, Takuya and Kouji as well as your sister knows about places that could be found in this so-called Digital World, so I figured you should know of it as well." Kouji replied. "So?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have recollection of having been to this place before." Katsuya replied. "At least, not anywhere that looks like this place. Things here and the Digital World that we knew of are pretty different but at the same time similar as well that it's very confusing to keep track of everything."

They both then scanned the area, looking for any place that could show them a way to find the _Spirit Shinker_ in that time plane and to find clues of where they were at or how they could get back to where the others were.

There was nothing but rubble in the area, though. The ruins did not seem new so they scratched off the thought that it had been recently destroyed due to the earthquakes. The only things that we standing from the ground apart from themselves were the pillars which had once supported the building.

"That's strange." Kouji said after they have looked everywhere but found nothing in their search. "I swore I saw smoke coming up from here."

Katsuya nodded. "Whoever was here before really made sure that we or anyone else would find no trace of them. It's a good thing we have your D-Tector, Kouji."

"My D-Tector?" Kouji asked, and the moment the question was off of his lips he understood what his blond-haired companion meant. "Right."

Pushing a sequence of buttons and after many trial and errors later, Kouji finally managed to get the D-Tector to show a blip of where the Digi-Spirit was. The location of the spirit confused them even more but at the same time showed them a possible answer to the earthquakes that were frequently occurring in that time plane.

"Do you think it's buried underneath us or something like that?" Kouji asked.

"Maybe, but look." Katsuya replied as he pointed on the moving blip on the D-Tector's screen. "It's moving which means someone or something has already got it."

"Underground? What? Like a mole?" Kouji said monotonously. He was not enjoying where this conversation was going.

"There has to be a passageway underground." Katsuya deducted. "And if there is such an underground passageway then it would mean that there is also an entrance to it somewhere around here."

"Which also means that we have to find that place before whoever has the spirit gets away." Kouji finished and Katsuya nodded. "This would be easier if the others were around."

"I agree, but there's no use thinking about that now. We have to hurry and find that entrance."

Kouji coughed and wheezed as they walked through the dark and musky underground tunnel. Both had to strain their eyes to see where they were going for the only source of light that they have was Katsuya's burning sword.

The atmosphere was heavy which only made the notion of the Spirit Shinker bearing the spirit they have detected to be the one carrying it only dimmer. The farther away from the entrance they got, the darker and heavier the atmosphere became. The cobwebs, dust and grime as well as that inexplainable stench only made the journey less unbearable.

They have already lost track of how far they have gone or how long they have been underground when another earthquake struck. This time, it was far stronger in intensity than the previous ones which only indicated that they were closing in.

Looking at his D-Tector with Katsuya holding the sword up high to shed light on the screen, Kouji confirmed it.

"Yeah, whoever has the Spirit is just around this corner." He whispered. His face then grew even more serious as he asked, "Should I digi-volve now?"

Katsuya nodded.

Seconds later and with the same brilliant flash of light that could only come from the bearer of Light digivolving, Lobomon appeared.

Lobomon sensed that whoever had the Spirit had yet to notice them and he relayed this to Katsuya.

"Well, let's take whoever has the spirit down now." Katsuya said. "They do say that the element of surprise is a winning element in battles and missions."

"Where did you hear that?" Lobomon asked for he had never heard that phrase before.

"Read it in a book back home." Katsuya replied before he stopped their idle chatter to set their plan into action.

As nimble as they can be, and with their weapons in hand, Lobomon and Katsuya made their move. Charging towards the 'enemy'.

What greeted them was not something they had expected. Nor was it something that they could have even thought of beforehand.

There, about to jump up and pummel the ground with his Tectonic Slam attack was none other than Gigasmon – the Beast Spirit of Earth.

They were going too fast, however, unable to stop in their movements and their attacks. Gigasmon, however, did not notice them even as they closed in on him. And so, the attacks of both Lobomon and Katsuya collided with Gigasmon's Tectonic Slam.

Lobomon's Licht Seiger attack as well as Katsuya's flaming sword did no damage to Gigasmon's firm skin while Gigasmon's Tectonic Slam knocked them both back, hitting one side of the wall's tunnel.

The impact was so strong but luckily not strong enough to knock down the tunnel's support and the earthquake that came along with Gigasmon's attack was the strongest one that they felt being in the epicenter of it all.

Even as they were pushed back, Gigasmon did not let up on the attack. He continued on using his Tectonic Slam causing one earthquake after another. Soon, Katsuya and Lobomon both feared that the tunnel would collapse.

"What the--!?" Lobomon said as he watched Gigasmon with his rampage. "What is he doing?"

Katsuya was also gawking at the sight. They had not attacked Gigasmon since they found out it was him and were knocked back, yet, Gigasmon had not stopped attacking.

He wasn't even looking at them.

"Kira!" Shouted Katsuya after he was snapped from his reverie. "Kira, what are you doing! Stop that!"

"Wait, you know who's controlling this guy?"

Katsuya nodded. "Another _Spirit Shinker_... Kira Tsukiyama from Shibuya. You guys were ordered by one of the Holy Angel Digimon, Ophanimon, to fill up the remaining members of the party to form the new "Ancient" Ten. He is one of the four people chosen by Ophanimon for that...and also, Kira is the bearer of the Spirit of Earth."

"Wait, is he our enemy now then?" Lobomon asked, poising himself, ready to launch at the Earth-type Digimon should the answer be a 'yes'.

Katsuya however, shrugged. "I don't know.... but, look at him."

"We don't have time to watch his rampage. We have to do something... otherwise." Kouji said, then without another moment's hesitation he added, "We don't have a choice, Katsuya. We have to take him down."

"What are you--"

However, Katsuya was unable to finish whatever it was he was about to say to Lobomon for he did not wait for him to finish but instead launched another attack at Gigasmon, then another, then another...

However, none of his attacks worked. He was too weak compared to his foe, he acknowledged that minutes later.

"If that's the case then I..." Lobomon was about to say when suddenly, someone from behind shouted at them.

"Please, stop!" Shouted a voice. It was a voice that seemed all too familiar to Lobomon but at the same time distant. "Don't hurt him!"

Whirling around, confused at the feeling he got from hearing the said voice, Lobomon found himself staring at a small, white digimon with the same color of horn in his head and a set of pointy ears and wearing a pink haramaki around its stomach.

"Who...." Lobomon was about to ask when another voice came shouting in.

"Bokomon, Bokomon... wait for meeeee..." Said the voice.

It took a while before the owner of the second voice appeared. This time, it was a yellow-colored digimon that greatly resembles a thin rabbit with long pointed ears and walking on its hind legs and wearing an over-sized red pants.

"Bokomon... and Neemon?" Katsuya muttered to himself, surprised to see the two Digimons that he had heard so much about from their parents. "What are they doing here... and with Kira as well..."

"Please, don't hurt him." Bokomon repeated. "He isn't usually like that. He's a good person."

Lobomon starred at the two digimons, lost in thought. They both seemed familiar to him but he can't remember why. He was sure of one thing though, he had never seen these two before.

"What do you mean?" Katsuya asked.

"He, Gigasmon is a human child like you." Bokomon said as he looked at Gigasmon with sad and worried eyes. "He'd been protecting this mountain from Chronosmon's men, those Kuwagamons, to make sure that the other Digimons would be have a sanctuary."

"You mean by causing all of these earthquakes?" Lobomon asked joining the conversation.

Neemon, who had also been following the conversation, replied. "No. We never had earthquakes before until only a couple of days ago."

Bokomon nodded. "Ever since he unlocked something from this thing he carries with him when he was fighting off swarms of Kuwagamons and then he transformed into someone that's not Grumblemon, he had been wreaking havoc in the tunnels leading to our safe haven."

"Are you talking about the D-Tector?" Lobomon asked, and he then took his out and showed it to the two little Digimons.

Bokomon's eyes widened and so did Neemons and they both nodded.

"Slide evolution." Katsuya said, crossing his arms while looking at the Gigasmon who had stopped in his rampage for a while to rest and recharge himself. "I'm surprise you don't know who he is in this form, Bokomon."

Bokomon, Neemon and Lobomon both looked at his direction and he sighed.

"What do you mean? Should I know him?" Bokomon asked.

"You're the one who's knowledgeable when it comes to the legends of your world and the Ancient Ten, right?" Katsuya replied.

Bokomon gave him a confused look and said, "What are you talking about?"

Bokomon's reply surprised Katsuya. "You don't know anything about them? What about the book you always carry?"

"Book?" Neemon asked. "Bokomon doesn't carry any books, except for the one he uses to attack his enemies with and that book only has blank pages."

"What?" Katsuya was surely surprised now. He then moved towards Bokomon, and said, "Show me that book."

"O-okay then." Bokomon said as he took out the book from his haramaki and handed it to Katsuya, "I don't know why you're so interested in that book, human."

"Katsuya. Katsuya Kanbara." Katsuya introduced himself then took the book and flipped it open. Page after page he saw nothing. The whole book was indeed blank.

"_That can't be right._" Katsuya thought to himself. "_I've seen Bokomon's book when I was still a kid, that first time I visited the Digital World. Even if time has been reversed there still should have been something here about the Ancient Ten..._"

Confounded, Katsuya returned the book to the Digimon who pocketed it back in his haramaki.

"So, care to explain to us about this 'Slide Evolution' thing?" Lobomon asked, looking at Gigasmon from time to time to check if it had regained enough stamina to resume its rampage.

"Beast Spirits and Human Spirits – those are the two types of Spirits that the Ancient Ten divided themselves in. Each Ancient Spirit has them and as such a Spirit Shinker should be able to digivolve to both their beast spirit form and their human spirit form as long as they have the spirit pertaining to it." Katsuya tried his best to explain. "Lobomon, you're the Spirit of Light's human spirit while Gigasmon is a beast spirit... that's why he's a lot stronger than you are in your current form."

"That explains it." Lobomon said. "But why is he rampaging like that and causing those he was suppose to protect to worry for their own safety?"

Katsuya looked at Gigasmon who had once again began moving. "He doesn't know what he is doing... It takes a great deal of skill and will to control the Beast Spirit. If not done properly, one could lose oneself and let the beast's instincts take over just like what happened with Kira."

"You know him?" Bokomon asked.

"You can say that." Katsuya replied. "We came here looking for him since we need his help to save the world from Chronosmon."

"Wait, so you're both fighting against that tyrant as well?" Neemon asked.

Lobomon and Katsuya nodded.

"If that's the case, then once you bring Kira back I'm sure he'll lend you a hand." Bokomon said. "He seems bent on defeating him."

"So, can we bring him back?" Lobomon asked.

Katsuya nodded. "We just need to make him remember who he really is. Easier said than done, that's for sure."

* * *

"Heh, so the earthquake's finally stopped." Parrotmon said as he allowed himself to land on one of the branch at the foot of the mountain. His subordinates not too far behind. "Now is our chance. All of you, climb this mountain and get to the top as fast as you can!"

A loud cry erupted from the swarms of Kuwagamons who had rallied with Parrotmon, after which, they made their way to the summit. Some taking the longer route of walking while the others took to the skies.

Soon enough, Parrotmon's 'army' had arrived at the summit and it did not take that long to find the entrance to the underground tunnel thanks to Katsuya and Kouji leaving their tracks and scent for the Kuwagamons to follow.

* * *

"Kira! Wake up!" Katsuya shouted at the Gigasmon who had been pacing back and forth, growling.

"It's no use, Katsuya." Neemon said. "We already tried calling out to him before."

Katsuya gritted his teeth. He doesn't know what to do at this situation that they were in now. He knew nothing about Kira that could help them and the only person with him that could have known something about him can't even remember that he had met him before.

They were already out of options and ideas.

"Well, well, would you look at that." Hissed a Kuwagamon. Parrotmon's army had already found them. "Who would have thought that we would corner not only the human but also two Ancient Spirits and refugees."

"Darn, how did they get up here?" Bokomon said as he backed away.

"I guess Kira would have to wait." Lobomon said as he took out his swords. "We need to deal with these guys first."

"Confident, aren't we?" the Kuwagamon retorted. "Why don't you just give up and hand us your Spirits then maybe we can let you go. After all, our numbers are far greater than yours. Your stamina would not allow you to fight through all of us and I doubt you would try to run and lead us to where the other refugees are."

Katsuya gritted his teeth but decided to stand his ground and replied. "Numbers do not win a battle."

"Yes, of course." Kuwagamon replied. "But it sure as hell helps!"

And with that the Kuwagamons charged forward. Katsuya immediately told Neemon to fall back and return to the refugee's camp to warn the others and to find a way to escape. Nodding, the yellow digimon made a run for it while Katsuya and Lobomon made sure not to let the Kuwagamons get to him.

"What about me?" Bokomon said, obviously shaking in his boots. "Why'd you make me stay?"

"You have a more important job to do, Bokomon." Katsuya said as he hacked and slashed a couple of Kuwagamons who reverted back to their Digicode form. "Bringing Kira back to his senses."

"What?" Bokomon asked, surprised that Katsuya had still not given up on the thought.

"I hate to admit it, but that Kuwagamon is right. Lobomon and I alone cannot beat them all." Katsuya replied as he blocked a scythe attack from one of the Kuwagamons. "But with Kira on our side, someone who already has his Beast Spirit activated, this battle will be easy. That's why..."

Bokomon need not hear another word. He understood how important Kira was in this battle. There was so much at stake. With a new-found determination, Bokomon nodded and went to Gigasmon where he tried his best to make Gigasmon remember who he is, who should be in control – Kira Tsukiyama.

Minutes passed by and little by little Lobomon and Katsuya were growing tired while Gigasmon remained unwilling to help, Kira still being controlled by the Beast's instincts.

The Kuwagamon leading the rest of the swarm noticed the slowing in their opponents' pace. It was the moment he was waiting for, and so, without a second to lose, he set the Kuwagamons to attack at full force.

It didn't take long for Katsuya and Lobomon to be pushed back and taken down by the Kuwagamons who seemed to have an infinite number in their ranks. With the two being tackled by more than they could handle, Bokomon was left to fend for himself.

"No! Get away!" Bokomon said, he knew that he was no match for these Champion-level digimons but, he was not about to give up. "Kira, please wake up! Return to your true self!"

"Hehe, there's nothing you and your weak friends can do now, rookie." One of the Kuwagamons said. "It will only be a matter of time before you are erased from this world. You and those other refugees."

"No, that won't happen!" Bokomon said even as he was shaking in fear amidst the Kuwagamons that had now encircled him.

"Bokomon, forget it!" Katsuya managed to shout out. "Go! Run! Get away from here and take the others to some place safe!"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that now?" One of the Kuwagamons tackling Katsuya said before the said Kuwagamon hit Katsuya on the gut.

"I won't run away even if I could." Bokomon said. "I have to... I have to bring Kira back!"

At Bokomon's words, the leading Kuwagamon laughed. He laughed so hard that his laughter echoed through the whole tunnel. The other Kuwagamons joined him as well.

"Give it up." He said. "That human is already consumed by the beast spirits. He's gone, get over it. All the sacrifices he made for you and those other stupid Digimons who refused to ally themselves with Lord Chronosmon would be for nothing. In the end, you all lose."

* * *

He was floating. Floating at a place he doesn't know of. His whole body felt light. It felt like actually didn't have a body to begin with, but he knew that it was impossible.

His eyes were closed, either that or it was really, really dark in that place for he was unable to see anything beyond the darkness where he felt naked in.

No matter how hard he tried, he didn't know if he was moving or his eyes were open. His whole body felt numb but he somehow did not feel alarmed by this. He actually felt, relaxed.

There was silence all around him. There were, however, times when he could hear voices. Faint voices. Voices he felt were familiar but not. Voices that seemed distant. And when he tried to stress his hearing and listen closely, those voices would vanish like it was never there to begin with.

He was just floating.

"_Isn't it about time you wake up?"_ A voice suddenly spoke. This time the voice was far louder than the others he had heard thus far. It sounded powerful. A voice brimming with confidence – or so it seemed to him. It was a clear voice resonating through the darkness.

"_Who...are you...?"_ He managed to say surprising even himself. It had been such a long time since he used his voice. Such a long time since he last spoke – or so he remembers.

"_That isn't important now."_ The voice replied. _"Can't you hear them yet? Can't their voices reach you yet? Kira, there are people in need of your help right now, at this very moment."_

"_Kira? Who's that?"_ He replied, unsure of what the voice was talking about. What the voice in his head was telling him.

"_That's your name. Don't you remember?"_ The voice replied. _"You were given that name by your parents in Shibuya. They named you Kira Tsukiyama. 'Reigning Lord of the Moon' that's what your name means."_

"_Kira... that name. It does sound familiar."_ He said more to himself than to the voice he was hearing.

"_What are you still doing floating around?"_ The voice asked again after a while of silence. _"Listen. Open your ears. Hear their voices calling for you."_

"_Who? Who's calling for me?_" He asked as he tried to do what the voice has instructed of him. Yet, no matter how many times he tries he could here nothing but distant echoes. Like a wind howling in a far-off distance. Sounds which held no meaning to him.

"_Remember. Keep remembering who you are. Break free from the Beast's grasp."_ The voice continued to speak, disregarding his question. _"You should be the one taking control of that power not the other way around. Don't you remember why you wanted to fight when you arrived in this place and found you can wield such power?"_

"_Huh? What are you--?"_

"_The Beast Spirits control you because of your own insecurities." _ The voice cut him in. He noticed that it was becoming distant as well. _"Your the bearer of the Spirit of Earth. Someone who wanted to use his power to protect those that are weaker. That desire re-awakened the power that Chronosmon tried to make you forget. Don't let him be victorious by allowing yourself to forget who you are. I can only do so much..."_

"_Kira! Wake up!!"_

"_What was that?!" _ He asked, there was another voice he just heard. Like a plea for help.

"_We need you!"_ Another voice called out.

"_You can't lose to the beast's instincts! Come back!"_ Came another one.

"_Can you hear them now?"_ The voice who had been trying to help him was turning into a whisper, like something was sucking the energy out of that person. "_Go to them. Help them."_

"_How? I don't know what I'm suppose to do."_ He replied.

"_Believe._" Was all the voice said before it completely vanished and a golden light rushed through him in the midst of the darkness. Covering him up completely.

* * *

"Why don't you shut up, you stupid rookie Digimon!" Shouted the Kuwagamon. His pincers were raised, ready to strike Bokomon to silence him forever.

It was then that Gigasmon opened his eyes. The hungry look that was once there was gone. He didn't need to say anything for the moment he regained control of the Spirit, Kira knew what must be done.

With Gigasmon's strength he let out a spinning tornado attack as he shouted, "Quagmire Twister!" hitting all the nearby Kuwagamons and knocking them back including those that were pinning Katsuya and Lobomon to the ground.

"Kira! You're back!" Bokomon shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sorry to make you worry, Bokomon." Gigasmon replied. He then faced Lobomon and Katsuya and said, "Thank you for helping bring me back."

Both nodded at him then turned to face the army before them.

"Leave this to me." Gigasmon said, he then leaped off of the ground and with a loud voice he cried, "Tectonic Slam!" before he made his ground-shaking landing.

It would appear that because of all the earthquakes, the foundations of the tunnel became unstable. Add that with the heavy load it has above ground, it did not take too long after Gigasmon's attack was unleashed for the tunnel to begin to collapse.

"Everyone, hurry!" Shouted Bokomon as he ran towards the direction of where the refugees were, a tunnel leading to the outside.

Everyone followed him save for the Kuwagamons who, because of their height and the commotion they were causing, were easily trapped in the tunnel which soon collapsed upon them, crushing them.

They were almost at the end of the tunnel as they could see the light leading up when all of a sudden a portal appeared cutting them off from Bokomon.

"Wha—what's going on?" Bokomon said as he tried to approach the tunnel but was thrown back.

"I guess we managed to finish whatever we have to do here..." Lobomon said.

"What do you mean?" Gigasmon was the one who asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay here much longer... and that includes you, Kira." Katsuya said. "We'll explain everything as soon as we jump into the portal. It'll hopefully bring us to a place much safer than here."

"But what about Bokomon?" Gigasmon asked. "Would he be coming along as well?"

Lobomon looked at Katsuya who shook his head and answered, "No. But you don't need to worry about him. He will pretty safe once we get out of this place and return everything back to how they should be. The longer we stay here, the more danger we would be placing upon him and the other refugees."

Gigasmon reverted back to Kira and Lobomon did the same turning back to Kouji. Kira then moved towards the portal, but instead of jumping quickly inside, he called out to Bokomon.

"Bokomon!" He shouted.

"Kira!" Replied Bokomon.

"Thank you... for everything you've done to help me." Kira said. The tunnel was not going to hold out much longer. "Even though I am different from all of you, and even as I managed to get everyone into trouble with Parrotmon, you all still regarded me as your friend and helped me regain who I am... Thank you."

Kira could hear Bokomon sobbing from the other side as he replied. "We should be the one thanking you, Kira. You saved us countless of times. I promise, I won't ever forget you and Katsuya and Lobomon too. I'm going to write this down on my book to make sure that no one forgets and we'll keep on fighting against Chronosmon! We promise you all that!"

Kira nodded and before jumping in he said, "Thank you. I won't forget you ever again as well."

As soon as Kira had jumped into the portal, Kouji and Katsuya did not waste any more time as they too jumped in after him. And with that the portal vanished and Bokomon saw that they were no longer there and that there were no signs of them anywhere.

Not wanting to be caught by the collapse, Bokomon ran as fast as his two little feet could carry him. He ran as fast as he could towards safety.

* * *

"I should really learn not to over exert myself." He said as he slumped down on the ground, exhausted but careful not to wake the people whom he was following.

He took one quick look at them, sleeping around a campfire before he hid himself yet again.

"Chronosmon really is doing everything he can to make sure they won't reach him... that they won't be reunited as a team." He continued to mutter as he let himself lie back down on the grass. "I can't let that happen but I can't let them see me as well... at least not until the time is right."

The stars were shining above him as he let himself be carried by his trail of thoughts. Yes, it wasn't time just yet to let himself be seen. All he could do at the moment was help them through the shadows; to help them in the midst of darkness like a small, flickering light.

* * *

"How could you let them get away!" Shouted Parrotmon. He was beyond displeasure and he was showing his anger by chomping down any Kuwagamon that he sees leaving those who are still standing and alive scarred stiff.

"We tried our best but the Beast Spirit of Earth was powerful. He collapsed the tunnel and made their escape. He even blocked the entrance to the refugee's camp that we found." The Kuwagamon leading the swarm replied.

"Excuses. Excuses." Parrotmon said, flapping his wings in distaste. "I am through with your excuses!"

And with that, he devoured the Kuwagamon who had no time to react nor flee for his life. Those other Kuwagamons who saw their leader eaten decided not to stick around and each of them flew away as fast as they could, away from the very angry Digimon.

Just then, another portal opened and another presence appeared.

Parrotmon knew who that presence was. And he knew better than not to show his respects to her – to Chronosmon's right hand 'man'.

"Ah, Lady Zephyrmon." Parrotmon said bowing his head in respect and in fear. He can never stand looking at those eyes of hers. Eyes that held no emotion. Eyes that could care less if she kills someone or not. "What brings you here?"

"It seems you have failed." Zephyrmon said monotonously.

"Ah... w-well, you see..."

Zephyrmon raised her hand and did not wait for Parrotmon to finish whatever he was about to say. With one swift movement, she cut the Parrot digimon in half and sucked the Digicode that came out of him.

"I don't like to hear excuses... and Lord Chronosmon does not like failures." And with that, she flew back into the portal from whence she came and disappeared.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Post Author's Notes:**

Well, this about wraps up our update for this week.

What do you guys think? I hope I did a good job with this chapter. The only Spirit Shinkers left now are Hitakaru and Max. ***Whew*** we're almost there.

Anyways, I know this may be a day (or so) late but I still want to greet you all a Merry Christmas! I hope you guys have a wonderful day and that the rest of the season is just as wonderful as today.

Well, I'll leave this chapter here as I am really tired now. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think, alright? I really enjoy hearing from my friends. So, until next time, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Ja ne! Take Care, everyone!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	53. Eightfold Illusions Part VI

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you guys had a great new year celebration!

As for me, it was a double celebration since it was also my birthday, lol... I think I over ate, though.

Anyways, as promised here is the update for this week. Chapter 53 of Chronicles of Time. Hope you guys like it!

**End of Author's Notes:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusions Part VI**

**

* * *

  
**

He walked as casually as he could, making sure that no one finds him too conspicuous.

Of all the time planes that he had found himself in while following the Spirit Shinkers on their new journey, this was perhaps the most 'normal' time plane of all. There were nothing out of the peculiarity. No raging battles between Chronosmon's minions and the Spirit Shinkers, no Digimons prowling about causing havoc, no bizarre weather phenomena. Nothing of that sort could be found.

What was there was a bustling city, full of life and of people who were going about on their own businesses. It was like the Tokyo of the original time plane before all of this began. For him, it was odd that such a time plane would exist.

He knew a lot about the existence of this so-called planes. He knew why they exist and not just who caused them but why he, Chronosmon, has caused it to begin with. That's right, he knows everything however, even if he does, he cannot divulge these information to those people who are really involved. At least, not yet.

The Time Planes, Chronosmon created them to separate all the Spirit Shinkers. To make sure that they would have a slim chance of finding one another and therefore, a slim chance of fixing that which has been tampered with. Sure, it would have been a much easier task to simply destroy the Spirit Shinkers, but Chronosmon had seen the consequences of such an action – he had tried it before after all. No, Chronosmon cannot risk it. Not once more.

Chronosmon needs the Spirit Shinkers, at least, he needs what they are capable of doing and handling – the Spirits of the Ancient Ten. As the Spirits choose their own master and have spoken, Chronosmon can no longer bend them to his will and that is where the Spirit Shinkers come in. Corrupting the Spirits when they have grown so much would be somewhat near impossible, however, corrupting a human is another matter.

"He had already done it before," he muttered to himself as he walked past people, following a young man with a bald head, "back at the Crystal Dome when he made Junpei and the others give up their spirits and go home. I understand now, that was only a test-run of what he is really planning to do."

The memory of what Kouichi had witnessed and underwent. Having to face off against Izumi was something that he suddenly remembered.

"Izumi..." he sighed. "I should have known..."

He was so lost in thought, that he did not realize he had already entered the subway. It only dawned upon him when the screeching sound of the train coming to a halt awakened him from his thoughts.

He was lost before, but now...

"Stupid, stupid..." he said as he hit his head with his fist albeit lightly, "You were supposed to be following Hitakaru, what the heck was I doing allowing my thoughts to cloud my concentration on what's really important?"

_Flashback..._

_He had been watching them for a while, searching for the next Spirit Shinker that was to be found in that time plane. The woods were thick and lush, and the fact that the sun had yet to rise made their search even more harder._

_He had been following them, of course, he made sure to make no sounds whatsoever that could give him away. It was not yet time to face them._

_These two – Kouichi and Yumi, however, need very little help from him. He had seen what they are capable of together. How their minds work when they both work together was something that awed him. Sure, he knew that they are both quite smart but, he did not know that they could work this well together. It didn't take long for these two to realize that they would be searching for the bearer of the Wood Spirit, Hitakaru, on this time plane._

_Of course, even if they were smart enough to figure that out so fast, he could not be entirely sure that they would complete this plane without a hitch. That was the reason why he decided to follow them rather than the others, besides which, they all took the same portal that Izumi took._

_"Which means that they might face her again... and this time, I don't think she would simply just let herself be seen and then walk away without getting her hands on Kouichi." He thought to himself_._ "But, should that time come, what am I suppose to do?"_

_He was snapped from his reverie when he caught sight of someone moving along the bushes. Kouichi and Yumi seemed to have noticed this as they whirled around, searching for where and who made the noise. Quick to react, he immediately hid himself. The other person seemed to have also done the same thing._

_"Did you hear that?" He could hear Yumi asking. "Someone's here with us."_

_He could imagine Kouichi nodding, then he heard him summon his sword and from the vibes he was getting from him, he guessed that he had went to his Duskmon Mode._

_"Better get your guard up, Yumi." Duskmon said._

_"Right." Yumi agreed as she too summoned her own sword._

_He looked around, searching where the other person was. Wondering if it was really a person or just a humanoid-type of Digimon. The silence that followed after Yumi and Kouichi spoke was eerie. There were no sounds, not even the rustling of the leaves from the wind nor the sound of nocturnal Digimons. It was just like from the previous time plane that Kouichi and Yumi had been in._

_It took a while for him to see the figure backing away from the couple. Slowly and as stealthily as he could, he followed the figure deeper into the forest._

_His hunch on who it was proved to be correct. It was Izumi. As far as she was from him, he could make out her facial expression. She looked as though she was angry at something but the look on her eyes was different from that on her face. He wanted to do something to help her, but he didn't know what. He knew how Takuya was going to take this when he finds out._

_Izumi then waved her hands in the air, and out of nowhere a portal appeared where she immediately jumped into and vanished._

_He looked back to where Kouichi and Yumi were still straining their eyes and ears searching for whoever made the noise and then towards the now vanishing portal. Sighing, and seeing that it was the only chance he has of finding Izumi and seeing for himself what happened to her, he rushed towards the portal and jumped in as well._

_Passing through portals upon portals, whizzing and whirling, He found himself in an all-too familiar place. Tokyo, Japan._

_The place was all too perfectly intact. The people were living peacefully._

_"Another illusion created by Chronosmon or...?" He wondered, it was then that he caught sight of another Spirit Shinker. One of the four who Seraphimon and Ophanimon asked the others to look for. It was a bald-headed young man roughly the age as Takuya, wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange-colored vest. It was Hitakaru Juinichi._

_"I may not have found Izumi just yet, but Hitakaru would do for now." He grinned to himself. Then a question popped in his head: How was he about to explain everything to the young man?_

_Having no idea on what to say, and with Hitakaru already moving along the crowd. He decided that the only thing he could do right now was follow him and make sure that Izumi would not be able to hurt him._

"Nice work." He told himself as he looked around for any signs of a bald head.

Just then, someone spoke to him from behind. It was an understatement to say that he was surprised, after all, he didn't think anyone would come to him and talk to him in that place.

"Alright, spit it out, why have you been following me?" Another thing that surprised him was that, of all the people that would speak to him, it just happens to be the very person whom he was tailing.

The first thing he replied? "What?"

"I'm not that oblivious to the surroundings not to notice that you've been following me around for a while now, you know." Hitakaru said. "I don't think I know you. So, what's your deal?"

"Uh... You're right, we haven't met before." He replied thinking how certainly unexpected this was. "But there's something very important that you have to know. That you have to remember."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hitakaru asked, he was certainly irritated. "Are you one of those loonies that says the world is about to end or something like that?"

"N-no, of course not." He replied. This was certainly a tough job for him. "Look, just listen. Does the word 'Spirit Shinker' remind you of anything?"

"Spirit-what-now?" Hitakaru asked, his arms already crossed.

"Spirit Shinker." He repeated. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble but I have to remind you of who really are, your purpose in this world before Chronosmon finds you."

The name 'Chronosmon' suddenly caught Hitakaru's attention as he quickly pulled him down and closer and whispered, "Are you nuts?! Don't ever speak that name in public!"

"What? Why not?" He asked, confused. "Well, it's a good thing you remembered that name. It would make my job of explaining things easier."

Hitakaru looked around to see if anyone heard his companion. When he saw that everyone was oblivious to what he just said, he released his grip on him and said, "This isn't the best place to talk about that. Come with me."

The two of them walked as fast as they could while making sure that they don't stand out like a sore thumb. They walked past people and past alleyways making sure that no one would suspect anything about them and follow them to who-knows-where they were going.

He wondered why Hitakaru was being so discrete about his actions. Soon they found themselves on the farthest alley and in a dead end.

Hitakaru looked around and when he saw that no one had followed him and saw that they were alone, he asked, "Alright, how did you know about Chronosmon and about me? Spill it out if you know what's good for you."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" He asked. "I had thought you'd forgotten about Chronosmon and about your destiny as a Spirit Shinker – a person capable of evolving into creatures known as Digimons."

"Alright, now I'm curious as to how you know these things." Hitakaru said, he was eying the strange companion that he had found. "I don't think I've ever mentioned fighting Chronosmon to anyone, after all, that's supposed to be a secret."

"As surprising that it sounds, I didn't hear about it from anyone. I know these things just because." He replied.

"You're even more secretive than I am."

"And you're not careful enough, Hitakaru." He said. "You should be wary around people, especially if they know about Chronosmon and evolving into Digimons and all that stuff."

"You make it sound like there are others who would know about it as well." Hitakaru said. "Well, sorry to tell you, I'm the only one who can do it around here and besides you, I'm the only one who knows of my secret life."

"I wouldn't count on that." He replied. "Nine more people can do what you can, though, they may not be around here, they are also fighting Chronosmon... at least, eight of them are."

"What about the other one?" Hitakaru asked.

He closed his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know." He then asked, "What do you mean 'secret life'?"

Hitakaru grinned as if it was the biggest accomplishment of his life, he then took a newspaper from his pocket and threw it at his companion's direction.

He caught the newspaper, which had been folded. He then unfolded it and looked at the front page. It was there where he saw a picture of Arbormon with a headline reading: 'Mysterious Metalic Monster Fights Against Lord Chronosmon's Men'.

"That." Hitakaru stated. "Is what I meant."

"You're playing superhero?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hitakaru grinned. "I like to think of myself as a rebel hero than a super hero. What's your side of the story? Can you transform like I can?"

He looked at Hitakaru and sighed. "That's not important. What's important is that we get out of this time plane. Those who have the same 'ability' as you will be the one to explain everything to you, not me."

"Wait, you were ecstatic about explaining things to me before. Why the change of heart?" Hitakaru asked. "And what do you mean 'get out of this place', unless you're oblivious, and I'm guessing you are, the whole of Tokyo has been on lock down thanks to Chronosmon and his lackeys."

"I didn't exactly mean get out of Tokyo." He replied. "We just have to find the portal out of here."

"Portal? Whoa, like some sort of computer game?"

"Whatever suits your imagination, Hitakaru." He sighed, it was next to impossible for him to explain things.

"So, how do we go about looking for it?" Hitakaru asked. "It's hidden, right?"

He nodded. "We need to find something that has a connection with you and with the others. It could be something that could jog up your memory of what exactly happened before you and the others were separated."

"I'll just pretend to understand what the hell you're saying, but once we find these so-called 'others', I'm expecting a full explanation on things." Hitakaru said.

"Don't worry about that, they will explain everything to you." He assured Hitakaru.

After their discussion, the two exited from whence they came and went on acting casual while looking for whatever it was that could link Hitakaru with the others. His companion went on and asked him all sorts of questions that would enable him to remember what that 'something' is.

However, it seems no matter what he asked Hitakaru, they still could not find the answer they were looking for. Eventually, night fell and darkness covered the whole city.

Hitakaru was then moving faster than usually making his companion move faster along with him. When he saw the questioning look that he was giving him, Hitakaru explained about Tokyo having a curfew and anyone caught outside would be punished severely.

"By whom?" He asked. "Fellow humans?"

Hitakaru shook his head. "They may look like humans on the outside, but on the inside their more of a monster than anything else. As far as I know, there's some sort of parasitic digimon controlling their minds making them unable to do anything for themselves."

"Which explains why there's no Digimon guarding the city for Chronosmon."

Hitakaru nodded. "I found out about it while I was doing my usual routine of trying to liberate Tokyo from Chronosmon's grasps. He is using some sort of slug-like Digimon to control some of the people of Tokyo to do his bidding. I can't forgive him for that. I know I won't be able to defeat him by myself, but I'm hoping to take down his tower."

"Take down his tower?" He asked. He could very well understand what the young man was feeling. "You don't mean--."

"Right. He has claimed Tokyo Tower as his own." Hitakaru nodded. "What about you? What's your story? You seem to be too old for this sort of thing?"

"Age is an illusion." He replied. "Besides, that's a secret. Something you will learn along with the others...eventually."

"That's so unfair! You know a lot about me and I don't know anything about you." Hitakaru complained. "I don't even know what the hell your name is."

"Is that something you need to know to survive?" He replied. "It's not something important right now. Besides, I think I finally understood what it is we need to do to get ourselves that portal out of this place."

"Huh? What?"

"Taking Tokyo Tower back." He replied looking over at the direction where the magnificent tower stood.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I know. This is one short chapter. I apologize for that but this chapter was meant to be shorter than this. Either way, I hope you guys like it.

Well, I have to cut this A/N short since there is still a lot of things I have to do. Anyhow, Happy New Year to everyone once again! This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Until next time, ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	54. Eightfold Illusions Part VII

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

I am really really sorry for the delay in the updates with this fanfic. I have been so much busier than I had anticipated. Still, I am very much happy with this fanfic. Compared with the Rabbit on the Moon fanfic that I had been updating more frequently (but also slowly as this one), this fanfic seems to be getting twice the attention. Lol

Anyways, enough about that. Here's the 7th of the Eightfold Illusions. Hope you guys like it!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illussions Part VII**

**

* * *

  
**

There stood a young man, roughly in his teenage years with dark hair and pale skin. His hair, was quite long but not long enough that it would fall to his shoulders but it was enough to hide his eyes if he wanted to.

He wore a red hooded sweatshirt and ashen colored pants. Basically. He looked pretty much like an ordinary human teenager. Save for one small detail – he isn't.

One could easily see him as far beyond from ordinary as possible once they see his eyes – those eyes that are golden in color. It would look beautiful whenever the sun shone upon it however, that is not the case and many who have seen this 'person' or even knew of him would never think of his eyes being beautiful what with that constant look in his eyes that clearly shows his eagerness for power and a hint of murderous intent.

Of course, those who cross paths with this young 'teen' and whosoever as much as bumps into him without uttering an apology gets the full force of his wrath. He doesn't care if it was for mediocre reasons or whatnot.

For him, he believes that the kindness in people's hearts are their weakness. He believes this firmly as he had seen the proof of it, he had lived through it, he had in more ways than one seen it throughout the ages that the two worlds he knows of had lived through.

For now, though, those beliefs are among the least of things in his mind. It didn't matter to him – at least, for now. What matters to him and what aggravates him the most is the one factor he had not expected to surface in his plans.

He gritted his teeth in anger as he paced back and forth in that dimly lit room where one large chair could be found. If one were to walk in on this room, he would think that it is some sort of ruined throne room – of course, a throne room is what the owner of this room wanted it to be. It was only fitting for him who will be the ruler of both space and time.

"How can this be possible?" He questioned out loud. "Did I miscalculated? Was there a future that I was unable to see? No! That's impossible!"

He balled his fist and punched the wall that was by his side when he stopped walking. Blood flowed from the fist and the impact caused some of the bones in his hands to break but he did not wince. It was as if he was immune to the pain; that he was unable to feel any pain.

A moment later he looked at his broken left hand and in that instant, as if the threads of time spun backwards, his hand was healed. No bruises were left. There wasn't even any sign of blood on the wall that he punched.

"I know that there is only one future left now that I have destroyed all of them. That future that remains is my future. The future in which I rule as the supreme being in this world and that – of course, no one would be able to tell the difference between both worlds now..." He went on to say. It didn't matter if anyone was around or not, he needed to do this. "I have made sure that I left no possibilities but why is this happening now?"

Yes, he had made sure. So many futures he had destroyed by taking away something that would lead to that future. It was all to ensure that no one would be able to stop him like how his plans were foiled before when the chains holding the Ancient Ten were broken and he was sent to his "supposed" demise by those _Spirit Shinkers_.

But...

He was surprised when he found himself floating in that place where all deleted futures go – The Dead Sea of Dreams. He had thought himself to have died but it seems he was has yet 'survived'. It was at that time that his true power emerged. He learned that what the Ancient Ten did, did not kill him but merely destroyed his shell and released the essence that was him. It allowed him to become more powerful and the Dead Sea of Dreams helped him as well.

That place where time had stopped. Where there was no life nor death, no ending nor beginning could not contain him. It could not contain who he was and what he was – Time and Space bowed down before him there and allowed him his escape and his rebirth.

Thus, he was able to move through time once again. He moved to the past and even when the he of the past was there, he was able to make his moves as he see fit. He made adjustments. He made sure that no one would be able to find the antidote. He made countermeasures. This was all he could do when only one possibility remained where the future of his demise was written. And, when all was set, he allowed himself to wait in the Cyber World and from there he watched his plans unfold until the moment that he had seen with his eyes, the deletion of the existence known as 'Takuya Kanbara'.

"The deletion of his existence should have ensured that none of the _Spirit Shinkers_ had that 'spark', that drive that they would have had should they have been able to meet with that boy. Why, then, is it possible for the _Spirit Shinkers_ to all be able to attack me as simultaneously as this!?"

He continued to fume over the things that have transpired and that are transpiring at that very moment. Those whom he detest the most, and those Digimons that have rallied with them despite their weaknesses and their foolishness were now only within an arms length to his dimension – so to speak. He continued to vent his anger at the stationary wall before finally deciding to stop and compose himself.

He was the master of time and space, there was no way he could fall this time.

"They may be stumbling their way into those victories but that won't be for long." A vision of twins suddenly reminded him why. "It's only a matter of time. Without the pillars to support their existence both of them will soon vanish from history and return to the Dead Sea of Dreams despite having attained the immunity. And when that time comes, no matter how strong those foolish rebels believe themselves to have grown, they would all fall."

It was at that moment that a sudden gust of wind revealed another presence in the room. A presence that he has managed to acquire in an accidental fashion but was proving to be of such use.

"I didn't realize you've returned." He said as he turned to face the newcomer.

"So it seems." Was the reply he got. "It appears that you are unhappy...yet again."

He walked forwards, a smile was etched on his face. Yes, he still has a couple of aces up on his sleeves.

"It's only for the time being." He stated as he walked. "I never thought that a couple of problems will have arose from my careful planning. But, I believe that will all be dealt with, yes?"

The silhouette still veiled in shadows nodded. It was obvious from the way both address each other that they were conspirators in one way or another.

"I presume that not to be a question but a statement, Master." Came the reply that was as cold as ice and as harsh as a stormy winter's night. "Although, I am as surprised as you that those two survived despite the plane collapsing."

"Those two? Ah, you mean that black-haired boy and the girl with him?"

"Yes. I should have made sure that both were incapacitated before I fled."

"Now, now. That would have been far more dangerous a thing to do, even for you, Izumi." He said as he walked towards her. "If you would have wasted any more time dealing with them, you would have had a hard time escaping as the plane collapsed.... I wouldn't want you to get into trouble now, would I?"

"I am honored that you are worried of my safety, Master Chronisomon." Izumi said. There was no hint of feelings in her voice. It was as if all of her feelings were sucked dry out of her. Her words were as pale as her skin and as empty as her eyes.

The teenager, who was clearly Chronismon in disguise, was now an arm's length away from Izumi. He then proceeded to touch her face and allow his fingers to slide on her cheeks. Izumi continued to not show any emotion and for that matter, it seemed that she cared not for the touch.

"Tell me then, my Izumi, how was the test run you had with the Spirits of Wind?" Chronosmon asked, whispering this question in her ears. "The cries of those pathetic Digimons were enjoyable weren't they? The look of disbelief in their eyes, disbelief that the Spirit they so revered to be one that would save them would actually be the one to destroy them, was quite amusing, was it not?"

"Yes it was." Was all Izumi replied. Yet, that reply was enough for Chronosmon as his evil smile widen. It was all the answer he needed to prove that what he had done to Izumi really had worked and that she was completely under his commands.

"That's is good. Very, very good." Chronosmon said as he retracted his hand from Izumi's face, turned around and walked to his throne. Izumi remained where she stood awaiting Chronosmon's words.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do then, Master Chronosmon?" Izumi asked.

Chronosmon sat down, his hand on his chin quite comfortable of where he sat. "I would only ask that you prepare now to meet our guests. They should be arriving soon, I believe."

"Very well. Then, I shall take my leave, Master Chronosmon."

"Oh, one more thing, Izumi." Chronosmon stopped Izumi before she could disappear from his view. "You do know that you can drop that whole 'Master' thing when we converse like this in private, do you not? I would very much like it if you would refer to me by my name without the title."

Izumi nodded and said, "I will keep that in mind... Chronosmon," Before she disappeared with the a powerful gust of wind leaving Chronosmon alone once again.

He smiled. "And so the pieces are in place. Although this is will be turning out to be an unexpected future, it seems I will be able to enjoy myself still."

The thought of what was to come made Chronosmon laugh, allowing laughter – dry and cold, into the dim room.

"It will only be a matter of time now when the curtains would fall on the _Spirit Shinkers_ and their poor excuse of a force and the dawn of a new world comes to pass." He said after a pause from his maniacal laughter, "There can only be one outcome in this. I will make sure that even those two pieces – those unaccounted for Rookie Digimons, will not hinder my plans."

The thought of Flamon and Terriermon entered his mind. He continued to wonder how it was possible for these two Digimons to even get this far and wondered what was so special to them. He had yet to discover that Flamon is actually Takuya Kanbara. He continued to muse over this mystery until the sky turned dark and the sun had set.

* * *

In another part of the plane where Chronosmon's castle stood, Izumi was over looking the darkening horizon. There was not a hint of appreciation of what she sees in them and one would not even notice her standing there for she was as stiff as a rock.

In her hands, she allowed the Spirits of Wind to appear. However, it looked strangely different, more maleficent, in her hands. The wind that revolved around them were not soothing but seemed hell bent on destruction but, at the same time, it was as if the wind was howling in sadness as well.

Izumi allowed herself to think. But, no matter how much she tried as she allowed the Spirits to return to the D-Tector, all she could see in her mind was darkness. Because of this, she did not bother to think of anything any more.

As she turned away from the window where she was looking over at, one thought entered her mind: That it would all be over soon. What the outcome is to be, she could care less as long as she is able to fulfill her duty to Chronosmon.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes:**

Almost six months, if I did manage to count correctly, from the last time I've updated. I'm deeply regretful of that what with all the support I am getting from this fanfic. I am truly thankful to all of you guys.

I suppose a list of thank you's is in order before I continue with the rest of the author's notes. Therefore, I would specifically like to thank:

ally, kmartmfc, my-little starr, Takumi4life (love your name, btw), Drakius, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, warriorseadra, BaNaNa boi, StormyShadows, Light's Blue Blossom, Shadow the Impaler, FireFairy219, Gold Dragon36, cancercute, Blonde-Eko, Sightbent, reaperfox, Lanski11, auld lang syne, Tatsuki Okamura, Digi7423, The Yondaime, KuriSutiinLSL, Dark God Anubis, viperk1, Yacada-Uchiha, SasuSaku Fan No.1, pavement-greengrass, TyiLa, pyro-chan the dragon king, metalceberus, Kari Minamoto, Kris, Girl of Light Writter, animebookworm44, , WiNgS-of-a-dReAmEr, athenaswings, fan, SS equals Kawaii, Kevin Gomez, Mid-Moonlight, lil-ying-fa, Pyra-Chan, jojomaniac, amylovestakuya, Pyro_d1v1n3, BlueSakuramon, digi girl, just a reviewer (lol at the anonymous names), suki, Psyclone, Ijigo, digigrllover, Hiei's Cute Girl, digivolution, Cave Cat, Kari, kimiko-ryu, Isumo1498, Lana, wolfer-2, Courageous-flame, Lana, Kaiserjin, TysonGranger, elmo-x-takumi, Dark Qiviut, and kate problem.

Basically, the above thanks goes out from all those people who've reviewed the fanfic from the beginning. You guys are the best, lol.

Also, thanks to the members of 'The Muse Bunny'. I am glad to be a part of that forum, lol.

Moving along from the thank you section... Yes, I suppose a lot of people would be telling me on how short this chapter is. It is meant to be short since the next chapter will be a long finale to the Eightfold Illusions chapter title (that doesn't mean that it will be the last chapter of the fanfic, I hope no one misreads this, hahahaha).

I guess those people who are quick to take on to the story would be able to notice something about this chapter. Of course, if you didn't notice what it was, I won't tell you. If you feel you've missed something, read it again if you'd like.

Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you guys continue to review and show me that the supporters/readers/reviewers of this fanfic are not 'dead' yet. I'll be updating soon as I have been refueled by the awesome support for this fanfic (feel the power of the pen burning!!! Woah!). Next update would be on friday for sure! I'll definitely, definitely update! Yup, without a doubt... though I might need a reminder of that, hahahaha.

With all of that said, I wish you all to be careful what with the Influenza A H1N1 still claiming victims and all. Until next time, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out!

The reviews, people. Keep 'em coming!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	55. Eightfold Illusions Part VIII

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

Man, this is hard – typing with an almost broken keyboard, I mean. Anyways, this will not stop me from updating though. I have to make it up to you guys, after all.

Well, enough with this useless banter, let's go on with the show.

Hope you guys enjoy!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Eightfold Illusions Part VIII**

**

* * *

  
**

It felt like forever for them from that time they were separated to the time that the whole group had managed to find themselves together again. Of course, it was hard to prove if it were indeed days or months, or if possible, even years – or, if all of the things that had happened from that point were only for short moments. Time, in that essence and in that place, is indeed a mystery for them.

But, what could they expect? They are facing someone capable of bending time and space at will, after all.

The eight children were not alone now, however. For it seems that their efforts have reached the ears of many who wants to rebel against the self-proclaimed ruler. How these number of Digimons managed to find them or even exist in the same time plane was something that is still a mystery to them.

In the group however, there was only one person who was actually looking forward to the time plane they were at.

When the group met up, Kouichi continued to keep his mouth shut about the whole Izumi-incident. But he knew, he could conclude, that everyone who knew of Izumi were hoping to find the last of the Spirit Shinkers in this new time plane that they were at.

Kouichi figured that there could be a possibility however, finding the Izumi that he encountered rather than the Izumi who was their friend and companion was far more probable than the latter.

"_Do you really think this is a better idea than just spilling the beans?"_ Duskmon asked Kouichi.

"_Do you have a better idea? Or perhaps a way to tell them? I can't just go to Flamon and say, 'Hey Flamon, you know... if you're expecting a warm welcome from Izumi, you're going to be surprised. Did you know that she tried to kill me and Yumi?' now, can I?"_

"_Perhaps you can't but, I certainly can go ahead and say that without a second thought."_ Duskmon retorted.

"_Do you think that I don't know that?"_ Kouichi asked back. "That's the reason why I've decided to keep you from talking."

Kouichi seemed to have stated the last sentence a bit too loudly which caused him to be overheard byJunpei.

Of course, the curious Junpei asked, "To keep who from talking? What are you talking about, Kouichi?"

That question was enough to turn everyone's heads to his direction now – well, that is, every Spirit Shinker's head, Flamon included.

"A-ah! I was just... just having a conversation with myself," Kouichi said to everyone while faking a laugh. "I guess I was talking a bit too loud."

Since everyone was already familiar with Kouichi's 'other self', they let it go as they figured that that was what he meant by what he said. Of course, they were not far from the truth and, Kouichi did not actually lie he just did not tell the truth in its entirety.

Seeing that everyone reverted back to what they were doing while in camp, Kouichi sighed a sigh of relief. This sigh, however, did not escape the watchful eye of a particular someone. Namely, Terriermon... who had absolutely nothing to do but float around.

"That was a close one." Kouichi muttered.

"Are you saying that because you are hiding something, Kouichi?" Terriermon asked.

"W-waahh!" Kouichi jumped from where he stood, obviously surprised with Terriermon suddenly popping in on him. "T-Terriermon... don't scare me like that!"

"I scared you?" Terriermon asked with all innocence. "I never thought that to be possible, Kouichi. You must really be thinking about something big."

Kouichi looked at the little Digimon. He was unsure what to think of the little 'furball'. He was also unsure where this Digimon decided to get himself into when everyone was separated as it seems no one did notice him floating around with them.

"_He must have had an adventure of his own._" Kouichi thought to himself.

"So, what is it, Kouichi?" Terriermon continued to pry. "You can tell me. Come on. I promise I won't tell anyone, whatever it is your hiding."

"What makes you think that I am hiding something?" Kouichi found himself asking Terriermon.

Terriermon paused to think for a while. For Kouichi who doesn't know that much about the said Digimon, it was really a rare moment to see him thinking like that. When a few minutes flew by without Terriermon pointing out why he thought Kouichi was hiding something, Kouichi decided to speak.

"You know, you're really weird, Terriermon." Kouichi suddenly said. He then looked over at the large castle-like structure that was their destination, which was on top of a plateau. "I don't know why but you don't seem like the other Digimons we have met so far."

"I can say the same thing about you, Kouichi." Terriermon said. Kouichi looked at the little Digimon and for a moment he thought there was seriousness in the Digimon's face but it vanished in a blink of an eye. "You are not like the other humans. You're different than the other _Spirit Shinkers _as well. Even though you have been constantly reminded that you're not in this alone anymore, you still choose to walk on in solitude."

"W-what?" Kouichi asked, surprised at how Terriermon was viewing him.

There was a smile in Terriermon's face as he spoke which was hard to tell if he was teasing or not. Even the tone of his voice was playful.

"You know about something important but you're thinking of not letting anyone else know about it... for now, right?" Terriermon asked hitting Kouichi right on the mark.

"Th-that's...well..."

"You should tell them about Izumi." Terriermon finally said. This, of course, surprised Kouichi. After all, Kouichi had thought that he was the only one who knew about Izumi. He then wondered if Terriermon was in that area at the same time when they were attacked. He wondered if the Digimon also managed to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator. He was snapped from his reverie when Terriermon went on to say, "It would only cause more trouble if they learn about Izumi just then and there when Izumi decides to attack us again."

"Wait! How? How did you know about that?" Kouichi asked. The tone of his voice was forceful but at the same time was hushed so that everyone else in camp would not be able to hear him save for Terriermon. "When we were attacked, the only ones in that time plane was me and Yumi! I'm certain of it!"

"There are some things that I know about and some things that I don't." Terriermon replied a matter of fact-ly. "This is one of the things that I know about. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I am oblivious to these things."

"I didn't say that!" Kouichi said. He was determined to know just how Terriermon managed to find out about Izumi. "I just realized that if you were at the scene then, Duskmon would have noticed you. But he didn't. And neither did Yumi."

"Don't bother about the details. I'll let you in on the secret once this is over." Terriermon replied as he began to flap his ears and was just about ready to fly. "For now, the podium is yours."

And with that, Terriermon flew over to Katsuya. With one last look at Kouichi, he whispered something to Katsuya's ear. It seemed like time froze over then played in slow motion as Kouichi saw Katsuya's eyes widen in surprise. At that moment, Kouichi knew that Terriermon had told Katsuya something. Something that was going to put him on the "hot seat".

* * *

He certainly did not know what to think when Terriermon perched himself on his shoulders and whispered surprising and revealing words to him. For one, what Terriermon said was unexpected. Given, everything that had been happening so far was unexpected but, this one was off the charts!

Immediately, upon hearing those words, he stood up. Fist clenched in a ball, and an angry look on his face. Turning around, he saw Kouichi and stared at the said young man. And that was when he shouted and said, "Kouichi! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Kouichi winced as he heard Katsuya practically shouting and demanding him to speak. Of course, with the racket that Katsuya was making, it took only a short amount of time for everyone to realize, partially, what was going on.

Everyone who saw Katsuya's mood change when Terriermon whispered something to him wondered what it could be that Terriermon said to make Katsuya this angry. It would suffice to say that Kouichi was sweating like a pig at the time when Katsuya was finally face to face with him.

"H-hey!" Kouichi greeted.

"Don't 'hey' me." Katsuya said, he then grabbed Kouichi's colar with his left hand whilst his right hand was still balled in a fist. This, of course, made everyone realize that this was serious. "Why didn't you say anything about that?"

Alarm and confusion rung throughout camp. Yumi was begging for her twin brother to let Kouichi go, the same goes for Kouji who was calmly requesting that Katsuya releaese Kouichi. Junpei was gawking at what was happening, Tomoki wondered if it was because of the relationship that Kouichi and Yumi had developed.

Erika and Max were badgering Terriermon asking him what he told Katsuya that made him angry. Hitakaru and Kira were trying to break Kouichi and Katsuya apart with Flamon trying to help them but all three failing miserably. Terriermon was perched on a tree however, over-looking the whole scene while the other Digimons that they have added to their small rebellious force like: Angemon, Paildramon, Metal Garurumon, and Machinedramon were just about confused as to why this was happening.

"Stop it, Katsuya!" Yumi said as she struggled to force Katsuya to release his grip on Kouichi. "Please, just calm down."

"How can I calm down after having heard what I just heard?" Katsuya retorted. "I demand an explanation from him! Why are you keeping it from everyone? That whole thing about Izumi!?"

At the mention of Izumi's name, everyone who had heard of her suddenly fell quiet. Flamon's eyes widen and so did Yumi. Both looked at the man in question.

"Izumi...?" Said Flamon.

"What about Izumi?" Yumi asked. "What's he talking about, Kouichi?"

Kouichi can almost feel his back on the wall – so to speak. He knew that there was no excuses now. He gulped knowing that everyone would definitely not like what he is about to say.

"_That's why I told you to tell them already._" Came an exasperated sigh from Duskmon.

"_I... I don't really think I can do that."_ Kouichi thought to himself, of course, Duskmon was able to read that thought.

He knew what Kouichi was going to think of next, and so he beat him to it saying: "_If you're thinkinng about switching places with me right now, though luck._"

"_Wha-what!?_" Kouichi asked, surprised. "_But you always got me out of this kind of trouble before..._"

"_Not this time, Kouichi._" Duskmon said. "_This time, you have to do this on your own._"

And with that their short conversation ended.

"Talk!" Katsuya demanded as he pushed Kouichi down to the ground. "Spill it out. We're waiting."

Kouichi, who was knocked down on the ground, could not bare to look at the others as he hung his head low. His eyes remained indignant in meeting with theirs as he spoke.

"I saw her." Kouichi began.

Flamon immediately got to his feet, and it was his turn to grab Kouichi by the collar. "You saw Izumi? Where? Where did you saw her? Tell me!"

"Takuya..." Kouichi muttered before he looked away and said, "What I am about to tell you guys, won't be good news at all."

Kouichi then proceeded to tell them everything. He began his recollection from the time that everyone was separated after having left Tomoki's time plane. He told them of how Yumi felt uneasy all the while and the conversation that occurred between Yumi and Duskmon. Yumi, of course, backed up his claim and helped him narrate the events that followed up to the point that they were attacked and she was knocked unconscious.

Of course, the events that followed after that were the events that only Duskmon and Kouichi would know. And so, from that point, Kouichi told the story by himself. Everyone was surprised to hear such a revelation but, as Kouichi continued on with his story, he grew even more and more suspicious of Terriermon wondering just how was it that the said Digimon would know about what had transpired then.

It was a given that soon after Kouichi closed his statement, everyone was silent.

The silence was broken when Flamon finally spoke. "No way. That's impossible! Izumi would never...!"

"I know that she wouldn't hurt her friends even more, she wouldn't dare hurt Yumi." Kouichi said, his head was still hung low. "I wouldn't even believe it to be so if I haven't seen her... There's no mistaking it, though... Only Izumi Orimoto would be the only one capable of controlling the Spirit of Wind."

As shock as Flamon was, he was unable to answer back or even object to what Kouichi said. Katsuya, however, who had heard of the news a bit earlier has his head cleared and was able to think properly.

"That explains the uneasy feeling that Yumi felt." Katsuya said. "The question we should all be asking now is why she's following Chronosmon's orders."

"Could it be because of Takuya?" Yumi asked.

Flamon immediately looked over at Yumi's direction then at Katsuya who shook his head saying, "No. That can't be right. Remember, Takuya Kanbara doesn't exist here. There's no way she would know about him without us telling her about it. Of course, I doubt even Chronosmon would risk telling her about him."

"Then maybe, since Chronosmon has nothing to control her with, she is doing this all on her own?" Max suggested.

"Don't you dare even think that that's possible!" Flamon shouted, his fists shaking in anger. "There's no way. No way that Izumi would do those things on her own accord. One way or another... she definitely, definitely is being controlled!"

Silence filled the air once more.

"Either way," Katsuya said after a while, his voice sounding defeated – weary and uncertain. "there's no way of us knowing the truth at the moment. What we can do is move forward. Judging on things, I'd say we'll be meeting her sooner or later... then, we can see for sure whether she is doing this on her own or if she's being manipulated."

And with that, the gathering dispersed leaving Flamon standing in disbelief and Kouichi still on the ground not sure of what to do or even what to say.

* * *

He sighed as he looked over at what was happening. He knew it had to come to this but better now than later when they do meet her in battle – something that will inevitably come to pass.

He looked over towards where Flamon and Kouichi were still 'sulking' – if that was the term for it. He sighed, there's no way to comfort those two... at least, at this particular time.

He then looked towards the large castle over by the plateau. His eyes then became even more serious than before and was filled with a fiery determination.

Yes, he had made his move and so did Chronosmon. The question left now is how this would all proceed from here on out.

"The wheel has once again began to move forward." He murmured to himself. "Now, Chroosmon, no amount of illusions will hide the truth."

He closed his eyes. He could feel it, that ominous wind blowing from the castle but, that was not all that he felt. He could feel another thing, something that he will keep to himself... for now.

A smile matched his eyes, both filled with determination. He wasn't going to back down, and neither would those children and their few, albeit, confident allies. He wasn't certain of what will happen, after all, everything that had been happening was no longer in anyone's control, not even in Chronosmon's control, and he knew that the latter merely did not want to admit it.

"A lot of things that are happening now are things that you have failed to factor in, am I right, Chronosmon?" He asked, despite knowing that the one he was asking would not be able to hear him or even answer him for that matter.

Yes, the final battle was drawing near and so was the time for him to reveal himself.

* * *

Everyone was already asleep when Flamon decided to take a walk around. In truth, he could not sleep, not after hearing about Izumi and how she attacked Kouichi and Yumi.

"Even if it were out in defense, the way Kouichi described how she looked... it's impossible to think that it's her." He thought to himself. "She may not remember who they both are but, she wouldn't attack anyone just so. She would have asked them who they were and should she have found them suspiciously dangerous, that's the only time she'd attack."

The image of Izumi attacking Kouichi despite Kouichi telling her that they're not her enemies and even introducing himself appeared in Flamon's mind.

"Darn it!" He said as he scratched his head in frustration. "What the hell are you doing Izumi? Is it even really possible that it was really you who attacked them?"

The only answer he heard was the sound of the forest – the rustling of the leaves, the cricket-like sounds. But nothing that would really prove useful to him.

Before he knew it, he found himself facing a path leading to the top of the plateau. From where he stood, he could catch a glimpse of the castle's roof and he knew that he was nearing the said building.

From eyes filled with confusion to eyes filled with resolution – that was the only way to describe the sudden change in Flamon's face as he gritted his teeth and balled both of his fists.

"There's no other way to know for sure unless I face her." Flamon muttered to himself.

Apparently, though, Flamon was around as someone called for him from behind with a surprised tone in his voice. It was Kouichi.

"F-Flamon? What are you doing here?" Kouichi asked, although his eyes still failed to meet with the eyes of his friend.

Flamon did not answer his question but Kouichi was immediately able to pick up on what Flamon had decided to do.

"Don't tell me..." Kouichi said as he faced Flamon. "You're planing on heading to the castle now?!"

Flamon nodded. "I want to know for sure. I want to face her and I need to do so alone. With everyone around, it will be hard to talk to her."

"But, that's dangerous!" Kouichi said. "As you are now, you're but a rookie Digimon. She'd be sure to easily dispose of you what's more, you're no match against Chronosmon by yourself. I can't let you go on ahead with this, Takuya!"

Flamon turned around to meet him head on. "What are you suggesting then? Just to wait and allow you guys to fight on my behalf? To learn of the truth on my behalf?"

It was Kouichi's turn to remain silent.

"I know that as I am now, I am only a nuisance to everyone. Not being able to digivovle at will and not being able to fight as equals with you guys... it's annoying!" Flamon said. "But right now, I really feel that if there's something I'm able to do at the moment, that would be to talk with Izumi. And nothing will be able to stop me. Not even you, Kouichi."

"I think I have a vague idea on how you feel, Takuya." Kouichi said, his voice was slightly lower in volume than before. "But, how will you know that she will indeed listen to you? That your voice will actually be heard by her? You make such claim that it's what you are positively sure you can do at the moment, but... when it comes down to it, you don't have any proof to back up your confidence."

"A very good friend of mine once reminded me that the responsibilities that we have and the relationships we have formed are very important and very special. He told me that no matter what, I should not lose hope and to trust as well as never give up. I agree with that person, Kouichi." Takuya stated. "You asked me if I am sure she'll be able to hear my voice and listen... Quite honestly, I'm not really sure about that. I don't have much proof to back me up except maybe that feeling I have in my heart. No matter what, I'm sure... even now, our hearts are connected. I feel confident that I would be able to bring her back to her senses."

"That really sounds foolish, Takuya." Kouichi sighed.

"Yeah," laughed Flamon. "I really don't know how else to explain it, though. But, I am serious."

"You really do decide things on your own and so suddenly that people don't have much time to prepare." Kouichi said, but as he said this there was a smile on his face that made Flamon grin mischievously.

"So, you're not going to stop me anymore?" He asked.

"I couldn't possibly stop someone whom I'm going with, can I?" Kouichi replied Flamon's question with another question.

"Wait, you mean --!"

Kouchi nodded. "You'll have a hard time on your own. I'm sure Chronosmon has well prepared his castle for us. Besides, this really cool and wise friend of yours care too much about friendship to just let you go by yourself."

Flamon laughed and nodded afterwards.

"If that's the case," Flamon said as he turned to face the path leading to the top of the plateau. "let's go. Izumi's waiting for us!"

Kouichi nodded. "Right!"

As they walked up the path to the castle, one thought was on Flamon's mind:

"_Wait for me, Izumi. I'm coming!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes:**

Well, this certainly is a lot longer than the previous chapter, wouldn't you guys say so? I'm also very happy for the amount of hits that I got from the previous chapter although, I wish I could have garnered a lot more reviews than that. Oh, well... I suppose that's how life is, lol.

Anyways, a reply to the two reviews that I got (if ever I obtain more, I'm going to reply to those as well):

To **my-little starr**, I didn't know that it was your birthday, lol. Anyways, belated otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu to you. Hope you also like this chapter. I didn't know that Takumi4life is your best friend. College, huh? Oh, those were the days... luckily, I'm done with that, lol. Send her my regards (and if she is already reading this, Goodluck on your college life!). Thanks for the review(s), btw.

To **warriorseadra**, It was just a figure of speech, lol. It was actually typed... although, I did make some rough drafts of the chapter on my notebook (but I ended up stopping midway and drawing on it instead, lol). I'm glad that you are still reading this fanfic, though. Thanks for that and for the review(s) as well.

Well, that's about it. Hope you guys could spend a bit of time to review. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all. This is Sakura Martinez reminding everyone to keep safe and be happy and signing off! Until next time! Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**


	56. The Emergence of the Dark Spring!

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's been a while, hasn't it, everyone? Considering how things have turned after my graduation, I really did not have enough time to update anything. And I deeply regretted not being able to do those things that I enjoyed doing the most in the past few months (roughly six months if I am correct).

Anyways, I have decided to take the initiative and the matters to my own hands. And finally, after many months you guys will finally get the updates to the fanfics that I have written that you all deserve. I will make sure to finish this fanfic before the year ends. That's a promise!

I do hope that I still have readers in this fanfic considering that I have not received any reviews/comments for the past month(s). Oh well, enough about that. Here's the newest chapter. I hope it will be to everyone's liking.

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Emergence of the Dark "Spring"!**

* * *

Storm clouds were gathering and the wind was beginning to blow as hard as it could, acting like a barricade to hinder anyone from going any farther than they already have. The night sky held no twinkle of the stars nor shimmering moon, it held nothing but the solid darkness with the occasional lightning matched with the resounding sounds of thunder.

The path was becoming jagged, so much so, that one would have to wonder if there was no way to get to the top of the plateau. There was nothing much to note in that rocky pathway other than the different sizes and shapes of the rocks that was scattered on the ground.

At the start of their long climb, Flamon and Kouichi were still surrounded by the greens from trees, bushes, and shrubs. However, the father away from the base of the plateau that they got, the lesser the greenery became until finally, all that was left were rotting tree trunk, dirt and rocks.

Throughout their ascent. Neither spoke nor made any sounds save from the heavy breathing that was caused by climbing for so long. It was not out of anger that they did not speak to one another but rather, was because of the fact that no words need to be said. No pep talk was necessary for there was no words to express what they could be facing and how they would face it. Their minds were focused on their task – to learn the truth of Izumi. Neither wished to stop moving forward to their destination for both believed that time was not on their side. If there was one thing they felt would work, it was surprising Chronosmon by slipping through his defenses and finding Izumi. As to how they were planning to do that, they would have to place their trust in the darkness that covered them in shadow.

A few hours more passed and yet, the storm clouds were still there, and so was the night sky. And they were thankful for the cover that it brought them, despite how cold it was already now that they were mere distance away from the castle doors, hiding behind a large boulder, gazing at the Digimons that were guarding their way in.

"I'm glad for the cover that this darkness is giving us but I can't see what we're up against." Kouichi muttered as he squinted his eyes trying to see through the darkness to what kind of Digimons these guards are.

"I guess this gives me an advantage over you." Flamon said with a quick grin. "I can see them perfectly even in the dark... heck, I can see everything clearly even in the dark."

"So? What are they? And are there any other entrance to the castle?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, the ones that are guarding the door are two Skull Greymons. There are also a Kimeramon on the eastern side of the castle plus a couple of Myotismons on the balcony as well." Flamon enumerated. "As for other possible entrances, we can try going around and sneaking through the edge of the plateau. Although, I'm not entirely sure if that way is clear of enemies."

"It's not." A deeper voice spoke as Kouichi went into Duskmon Mode. "I can't believe Kouichi is such an idiot as to forget that he can use me and my eyes in this darkness."

"I can't say that I didn't forget myself, though." Flamon said, surprised that he did forget though forcing a wincing smile. "I didn't know you can see that far."

"I can't." Duskmon Kouichi said. "Though, my senses are stronger than yours. So, are we going through the back or going to charge in like maniacs through the front door?"

"Are you seriously even asking that question?" Was Flamon's response which the two later grinned about.

Cautiously but swiftly, the two made their way to the edge of the plateau. Using the scattered boulders and dead trees as well as the darkness for cover. Sure enough, when they got there, it was not as highly guarded as the front of the dark castle. Only Dark Gargomons guarded the place.

"So, are we going to charge in now?" Duskmon asked.

"No." Flamon said after scanning the area. "We're going to use that."

He then pointed towards a small waterway, that was no longer in use what with all the cobwebs and overgrown bushes that slightly hid it from anyone's view.

"You're joking." Duskmon said. "How do you even know if that will bring us inside this damn castle?"

"Call it a hunch. I mean, they do in films." Flamon replied, which caused Duskmon to face-palm. But, he knew that somewhere deep within Flamon's mind, he did have a point... no matter how stupid it may be... that is, if this was like those other castles. With Chronosmon, one could never be too sure.

And so, as quickly as they could, the two made their way to the waterway while making sure that no one could see nor sense them.

* * *

He sighed as he looked at the direction that those two had taken. One could wonder if it was of relief, frustration, or of acceptance that those two would always go and do something reckless.

Yes, it was a bold yet reckless move. Going to Chronosmon's castle by themselves without even letting anyone know. But, it was a move that he had anticipated. After all, knowing those two, it was only natural to anticipate what they would do.

"They really just have to do things their way." He said with another sigh. "I don't know whether this is a good thing or not but..."

His eyes then turned towards the sleeping figures of the small rebel force. Then his gaze stopped midway at the direction of both Yumi and Katsuya.

"For their sake, I suppose I should also make my move."

And with that, he moved towards the sleeping figures, his coat being blown by the wind as he moved. When he was just a few feet away from them, he cleared his throat then spoke with a voice that he knew would wake them up.

"Isn't it about time you guys move?" He asked while purposely stepping on a twig.

At once, the small army was brought to life. Everyone was ready to attack whoever it was that spoke and dared to infiltrate their camp. Within seconds, the mysterious person was surrounded by Digimon and humans ready to Digivolve.

"Who are you!" Demanded Katsuya who had called forth the Flame Sword and had pointed the sword at the said person.

"An ally." He replied.

"As if we're going to buy that." Junpei snorted.

"I'm not sure if you and your other friends here would, Junpei." Said the mysterious person. "However, I know that Yumi and Katsuya would believe me."

Surprise was evident on the faces of Katsuya, Yumi and Junpei. How was it that this person knew of their names and seem familiar with the names of the others? It was only when the sudden flicker of the campfire allowed Yumi and Katsuya to catch a glimpse of the alleged enemy and at that moment, they knew that this person was to be trusted.

* * *

It was grimy. It was dusty. And it was the last place that even he, Duskmon, would ever wish to be in.

"This is a disgrace for a Digimon of my caliber." He spoke while trying to stop his vessel, Kouichi's body, from sneezing or coughing thanks to the dust. "How would the Digi-World react if they find out that I am using this method to infiltrate a castle?"

"Well, they wouldn't have anything to say right now considering that the Digi-World that you and I know of, no longer exists. Besides, if you're so uncomfortable with this, you can let Kouichi take over for now and just come back when the fighting starts."

Duskmon stopped for a while, and then, with just a few seconds Kouichi was back yet his eyes were still that of Duskmon.

"I guess he took your advice." Kouichi said. "We must both have a lot of things on our minds to make us forget about being able to do something like this."

"Yeah." Flamon said as they continued on their way, going deeper into the darkness of the drained waterway. "I have quite a few on my mind as well... but we need to stay focused."

Kouichi nodded.

Silence dawned upon them as they continued their cautious walk towards the end of the waterway. The sound of the wind was suggesting that they were not far away from their destination, and they could feel their bodies tensing for the inevitable battle that was to come once they do make it inside.

"_We can't go trigger happy, though._" Kouichi reminded Duskmon. "_We must be stealthy so that we won't alert anyone._"

Kouichi could feel Duskmon nodding but giving no other reply other than that.

Soon, they were already at the opening of the waterway inside the castle grounds. They had expected dozens of Digimon patrolling the grounds and yet, there were just a handful of them – albeit those Digimons patrolling were of the Mega-level.

"This doesn't feel right." Flamon muttered as he continued to survey the area. "Chronosmon should be very well aware that the rebel forces are within a short distance away from his castle. I would have expected a lot of his lackeys guarding this place but... is he not taking us seriously?"

"I don't know. But I do know that your guess is as good as mine." Kouichi said as he too surveyed the area with Duskmon's crimson eyes. "Either he is too confident that he can destroy our group with these guys or he really is planning something else."

Flamon then turned towards Kouichi, "You don't think he has another time-warping-slash-dimension-bending scheme in mind do you?"

Kouichi shrugged. They both knew that that could be a possibility, one that they would have to put all their efforts into putting a stop to.

"Let's just hope we can find Izumi before he and his men finds us." Kouichi said after a short while.

* * *

"They did what?!" That was the expression everyone managed to blurt out when they learned that Flamon and Kouichi had gone on ahead of them towards Chronosmon's castle. The rebel Digimons were divided. Some believed the two were so brave that they were going to infiltrate the castle on their own while half of the Digimon population believed that they were too confident and stupid to think that they could do that by themselves – even if they are the acclaimed rebirth of the ancients.

"Why didn't you stop them then?" Max asked.

"Do you honestly think that those two can be stopped once they set their minds on something?" _He_ replied. "Those two... you guys should know by now... would go through lengths for the sake of the people that they love."

"I understand that of Flamon but what of Kouichi?" Yumi asked. "Why didn't he stopped Flamon from going?"

"He did but, he seems to understand the conflict in Flamon, or should we say, Takuya." Came the reply. They were all gathered by the fire now. His eyes were gazing as if remembering something, some fond memory. "Either Kouichi believes that he is partly to blame for not speaking up earlier than he had or because he knew that if things continue as they are, even the Dead Sea of Dreams would not hold the amount of damage this current time plane is causing."

"I suppose we would have to go after them now." Hikaru said as he stood up, shaking his head. "I don't know if this is suicide or not but, well, whatever."

"We can't just go and charge in. We have to think on whether Flamon and Kouichi were successful in infiltrating the castle undetected." Tomoki said. "That is possible, isn't it? For Chronosmon not to know what those two are planning on doing?"

_He_ shrugged. "It's possible. For a while now Chronosmon is losing control of this place. I believe he failed to put into account the possibility of Yumi, Katsuya and Takuya breaking out of the Dead Sea of Dreams. We have Kouichi to thank for that miscalculation on Chronosmon's part."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Katsuya asked the older man. "Should we follow after them, or wait?"

"You should know my answer to that, Katsuya." _He _replied chuckling as he did so. "I am not known for my patience after all. But, we have to be quick. I have a feeling that those guys would be needing our help soon."

* * *

It was easier than they had initially thought as they managed to get pass the guards in the courtyard and into the inner castle halls. If there were a scarcity of guards in the courtyard, and the outside of the castle, it was nothing compared to the halls that seemed so deserted.

As dark and un-accessorized the exterior of the castle was, the same could be said on the interior with only torch lights hanging on the gray walls and dirty tapestry to 'liven' up the halls. The rugs that created the path were unkempt and so was the rest of the castle that they had stumbled upon. It was evident that Chronosmon did not bother too much on the details of the castle when he made this his base of operations – as unbelievable as it may sound.

"This really contradicts Chronosmon's other personality in the Cyber World." Flamon gawked as they walked the halls as cautiously as they did so while walking through the waterway. "I would have expected him to be a show-off considering how he had practically crowned himself the King of the Digi-World and of time and space as well."

"Somehow," Kouichi managed to say. "I am beginning to question if Chronosmon is indeed in this place and if this is really his castle."

Flamon nodded. 'Could this be a trap?' he wondered to himself. Just then, as they were walking past an intersection in the seemingly abandoned halls of the castle, Flamon and Kouichi felt a chill run down their spine matched with a feeling that someone was watching them.

Thinking of their safety, Kouichi quickly allowed Duskmon to take control of his body once again, while Flamon was ready to force himself to Digivolve if necessary, and if that is possible.

The two did not stop at the said intersection however, as they took a left turn and continued on this path. All the while, that feeling grew. The deeper they followed this path the more they felt that eyes were upon them so much so that they did not bother to hide their presence any longer.

Even so, no one seem to notice them from the outside as the guards patrolling the area continued on with whatever it was they were doing. As if they were blind of anything else around them.

Soon, Kouichi and Flamon found themselves face to face with a giant, oak door. This door had metal bearings in it and weird engravings – like runes of some sort. These engravings were not like the ones they were accustomed in seeing in the Digi-World and they knew that it would be a waste of time trying to decipher what these carvings meant.

What drew them to the door however, was not the markings but the feeling emanating from it. It was a mixture of the familiar and the unfamiliar. A mixture of dread. They could sense, Kouichi as Duskmon in particular, the evil emanating from the inside of the door and one could only guess what was waiting for them inside.

"Are you ready?" Duskmon asked, his hands on the two demon-looking handles of the door. "Once we open this door, I have a feeling that there would be no going back."

"I wasn't given much of an option ever since we got ourselves into the Dead Sea of Dreams." Flamon replied. "We have much more to lose if we turn back now than if we move on forward, wouldn't you say?"

"Heh. You do have a point." Duskmon said. "Ready yourself then."

And with that, Duskmon pulled the door open.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Said a Digimon amongst their ranks. As to who said it, it was impossible to tell because of the darkness. "I was imagining this place to be crawling with guards. But... I don't even know if I should call this a blessing or a trap."

"It could be both." Erika said. "But, this is strange... I don't suppose Chronosmon wasn't thinking we would attack..."

"That's highly unlikely." _He _assured them. "Chronosmon would want nothing but to make sure that every single one of his detractors get what they deserve – death or even worst, to be erased from history. We should be very careful with how we proceed from this point on."

"Right. I think it would be wise to render these guards useless." Katsuya said as he called for his sword once again, after all, he could no longer digivolve.

"I agree with the kid." Said a Metal Greymon within their ranks. "We should also ensure that no one from outside the castle can come in once we make our assault inside."

"Well then, you can leave that to us." Said a Ninjamon as he and a couple more Ninjamons suddenly appeared. "Assassination is our specialty." He added.

"Just make sure you guys are not detected." _He_ warned them. "Also, take Renamon and Pheonixmon along as well, for some support."

The Ninjamons and the two other Digimons in question nodded before they went on ahead with their given task while the others waited. As they did wait, the older man who was now posing as the leader of the small rebel force continued to give them instructions while the others who were standing watch saw how the Ninjamons, Renamon and Pheonixmon took care of the guards patrolling the outer walls of the castle as well as those that were guarding the entrance.

Soon, not a single enemy Digimon was in sight and soon, the rebel forces mobilized taking out any enemy they met along the way swiftly and noiselessly.

It was as if the Gods of the Digi-World and of the universe was smiling on their favor.

* * *

A lone applause echoed through the wide room that Flamon and Kouichi had entered. Like the rest of the castle that they have seen, this room held no luxury save for the torch lights that could be found giving light at equal distances from one another, and, on the northern end of a room, a stone chair stood and in that chair was a human roughly the same age as them. It was he who was clapping his hands.

He had a raven-black, and slightly long, hair which was visible thanks to the two flickering lights beside him. His eyes were golden in color and he wore a black colored shirt underneath a long, black coat. To match it were the same colored jeans and leather shoes with metal buckles on them.

His eyes showed malice and he seemed thoroughly entertained as he continued to clap his hands.

"Well, well, well..." He began as he continued with his solo applause. "If it isn't the rejects of this world. Welcome. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Chronosmon..." Growled Flamon. "Don't play dumb! I came here to get Izumi back!"

"Is that what you came all the way here to say? Aren't you even the least bit surprised that I managed to get a hold of a human form?" Chronosmon asked casually, as if he was not under threat from Flamon and Kouichi.

"Why would you even think that that would surprise us?" Duskmon retorted, his blood-red sword was already on his hand, ready for battle. "Surely you got that idea off from Kouichi and myself."

"On the contrary." Chronosmon snapped back. "Unlike you, who feeds off his host like some parasite. I have this body all to my own. Created by my new-found powers."

"New-found powers?" Flamon asked, still not letting his guard down.

The human-formed Chronosmon stood from where he sat and began to descend to where Flamon and Kouichi were at. As he did so, he spoke:

"Yes. It was actually quite a surprise on my part. Who knew that just by taking hold of a single, outside, power source I can do much more than bend space and time? I certainly did not know that, and maybe your future selves that created me did not know it as well. But it is a surprise that I find very useful... And it's all thanks to Izumi."

"What did you do to her!? Where is she!?" Flamon said, unable to control his anger, he lunges forward in an attack, his claws swiping at the enemy.

However, even before Flamon's attack could touch Chronosmon, Chronosmon simply looks at his direction and Flamon was immediately flown back, hitting the wall beside the door they had just entered.

"You should really mind your temper, Takuya... or is it Flamon now." Chronosmon said in a taunting manner. "Your beloved Izumi is _fine. _I would not dare to harm her, after all, she is the only one in your petty little group who joined me in her own volition."

"Say what?" Duskmon said as he turned from Flamon to Chronosmon.

"T-that's impossible." Flamon said as he forced himself back up. "Izumi would never..."

"Oh, but she did." Chronosmon said, he certainly was enjoying this. "Of course, I could never turn down such a lovely offer. And look at the rewards that I have reaped because of it. It is through her help that everything that's happening is going according to plan."

"You're bluffing." Duskmon said. "There is no way of you to know that we would return from the Dead Sea of Dreams, and so, it is quite impossible for you to even have that in your so-called plans."

"Your mind works the same way as _his_." Chronosmon said in mock contemplation. "Of course, that is true. Who would have expected that anyone would have that ability to break through the chains of fate and come back from the world of no-return? However, unlike how your friends have deduced, I came ready should my pathetic and worthless peons failed to eliminate any threat. As we speak, your friends are walking right into a trap, without even noticing it."

"What are you talking about?" Flamon asked.

"You two should never have run off on your own." Was all Chronosmon had to say before he turned his back on them and continued to walk back to his throne.

"Don't turn your back on us!" Duskmon shouted as he stretched his hand forward in a swift manner and from the palm of his hands called forth a small dark energy that he shot towards Chronosmon's direction.

Chronosmon easily dodged the energy bullet which caused a part of the wall in from of Chronosmon to collapse soon after the small explosion from the impact occurred.

"Do you both really want to die so badly?" Chronosmon asked, his back was still turned but anger was ever more evident on his voice.

"What kind of idiot would want that?" Duskmon retorted as he run towards the direction of Chronosmon, ready to finish the battle that had yet to even begin. "What we want is to defeat you!"

"Confident words from someone who doesn't even have the power to match against mine." Chronosmon said as he called forth his own sword to blog Duskmon's attack.

His sword was quite similar in design to that of Duskmon, but unlike the eye-like design near the hilt, it had an eerie, black diamond shaped jewel embedded on it.

_"Darn it._" Flamon thought as he watched Duskmon and Chronosmon exchange blows with their sword. _"I have to do something. I didn't come here to just watch Duskmon fight on my behalf!_"

It was an understatement to say that Flamon was angry with himself. He knew that Duskmon alone could not really match up with Chronosmon but, at the same time had faith and hope that they would emerge victorious.

"He can't do it alone." He muttered to himself. "I have to help him!"

It was easier said than done. After all, what can a Rookie-level Digimon do to help? Of course, Takuya also knew that he wouldn't know until he tried, and so, he readied himself to cause as much trouble and distraction to Chronosmon as possible.

However, it would appear that he was easy to read, for even before he can conjure an attack, someone else attacked him first with a powerful attack that was not meant to show any mercy.

Once again, Flamon was thrown back, hitting a pillar that crumbled under the impact along the way. It was not before he caught a glimpse of his attacker.

"I-Izumi...!?" Was all he could say as he came face to face with her. "No...."

* * *

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Post Author's Notes:**

I hope this is lengthy enough and juicy enough for everyone's liking.

Once again, I apologize for being unable to update in the past few months. My work back then had been nothing but exhausting and so time consuming. Anyways, like I've said, I will finish this fanfic before this year ends. And true enough, only a handful of chapters remain before our story concludes.

I wish I could say more in this Post Author's Note, however, what more is there to say except to review and tell me what you think of this chapter and of our story so far?

Well, that's about it. If you guys are wondering when the next update will be, just be sure to check on my site, Sakura no Kokoro (check my profile for the link) to find out since I do try to constantly update news and stuff there.

With that said, this is Sakura Martinez saying "Peace" and wishing everyone a great weekend. After all, there's only 21 days left before Christmas comes! Do you have a Christmas Wish in mind? Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	57. The Fall of the Spirit Shinkers

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By: Sakura Martinez**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

As promised, here's another chapter to satiate your cravings for this fanfic. It's the only thing I can do to pay everyone's support back. So, I hope you guys like it.

Well, I wish I could say more. But, I know you guys are already itching to read this newest chapter. So, just enjoy yourselves and don't forget to review after, okay?

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**The Fall of the Spirit Shinkers**

Their footsteps echoed in the lifeless halls of the seemingly ruined castle. Everyone's guard was up for they knew that something was not right.

Everyone was thinking of the same thing: How could there be no guards if this really is Chronosmon's lair? Shouldn't there be a resistance of any form?

_He_ was certain. Chronosmon is up to something. But what?

They had been blindly walking around the castle when Katsuya proposed that they split up to be able to cover more ground. _He_ agreed. After all, if they were walking into a trap, it is better to split up. That way, at least there would be someone who would be able to help the others.

"I'm going to go alone." _He _told them.

It surely surprised everyone that heard what _he _said. They did not expect him to say that.

"Wha-what? But, why?" Yumi asked, she was worried. "Wouldn't it be safer to divide by group evenly?"

"If we do that, Chronosmon may already have thought of something to work against us." _He _explained calmly, wanting to make everyone understand something. "I'm confident... Chronosmon is still unaware of the fact that I am helping you guys."

"How can you be sure of that?" Tomoki asked. "For all we know, Chronosmon already knows we are here."

"He may already know about that but... he doesn't know about me." _He _insisted. "After all, if he did know or even guessed, he would not have allowed me to meet up with you guys."

"But--!" Katsuya was about to go against _his_ decision, and so was the rest of the Spirit Shinkers.

"Don't worry." _He _said in a reassuring tone as he placed his hand on Yumi and Katsuya's shoulder. "Just have faith. Everything will turn out alright."

And with that, _he_ run the opposite direction that they were walking towards before, leaving everyone to decide how they would divide the group and spread out.

Soon, it was decided. Each group would have three Spirit Shinker and five strong Ultimate or Mega Level Digimons to go with them, while the others who are weaker than the Ultimates and Megas were to keep watch at the corridors and halls, as well as entrances, that they come across. It wasn't much of a plan, but they had to go through with it nonetheless.

_He_ knew that they made a wrong turn somewhere yet, even with that knowledge, he did not let the others know.

"_It's better if they get there later...when everything is over._" _He_ thought to himself. How he came to such a conclusion, one could only speculate but _he_ seem to think that what he is doing is the right thing to do. "_I just hope that Yumi and Katsuya will be safe..._"

* * *

It was either because they thought it was the best thing and the safest thing to do, or maybe because they thought it fair to everyone. But, whatever the reason may be, Katsuya and Yumi agreed to be on separate groups. Katsuya went with Junpei, and Max while Yumi went with Tomoki, and Erika. Kouji, Hitakaru and Kira all went together in the end. Mixed with their groups were various ultimate and mega Digimons.

It was not quite a wonder as to how they managed to get there, for all they did was follow that single path that lay before them after taking a turn in the last intersection and finding that the path they had took was now nowhere in sight.

"I'm sure that whatever lies here before us is something that Chronosmon has cooked up to deal with us." Katsuya told everyone before they went their separate ways. "So, make sure to never let your guard down... also, he can create illusions just like how Mercurymon can. So..."

"Trust no one?" Hitakaru guessed. "Is that what you were about to say?"

Katsuya shook his head. "Actually, I was going to say 'be careful'."

"I think it will be suicide if we do try not to trust each other in this place." Kouji said as he crossed his arms in thought. "If this is a trap, which I believe we all know that it is by now... Making us lose trust in one another can possibly be Chronosmon's goal."

"I agree." Yumi said, then she added before they all took their separate paths, "Oh, and be sure to keep an eye out for Kouichi and Flamon."

Tomoki grinned at the mention of Kouichi, especially since it came from Yumi.

And with that, Katsuya's group took the western pathway in the orchard that they found themselves in. Yumi decided to take the opposite direction by taking the eastern pathway. And finally, Kouji went ahead with the only path left – the northern path.

* * *

Kouji, Hitakaru and Max all digivolved themselves to their Human Digi-spirit forms as they all believed it to be the best thing to do in a situation where their enemy could, and can, jump at them at any given moment. It was, after all, much faster to slide digivolve than to start as normal human kids digivolving to Digimons.

The courtyard seemed to suddenly become a large maze, with the exit so far away and the path towards it, so confusing and hard to find.

"I thought, earlier, that we have caught Chronosmon by surprise but, now that we are in this crazy place, I believe we are the ones to have been caught by surprise." Arbormon stated.

"You think?" Mercurymon retorted. It was obvious, after all, they were no match against Chronosmon's preparedness.

"Still, does Chronosmon actually think that this can stop us?" Max wondered as they continued on, following the only path available to them. "I mean, we can just jump over the hedges and go straight for the exit, right?"

"I don't think we can do that." Lobomon said as spoke, he demonstrated why they could not simply climb over to their destination.

With his Lightsaber, Lobomon raised the said weapon up above his head and immediately, it caused a torrent of electricity to reveal itself, traveling around the expanse of the orchard-slash-maze.

"I guess this ensures that we play his game." Lobomon said as he retracted his weapon. "We have no choice..."

"I swear I'm going to pound his face to a pulp once I see him." Mercurymon said while balling his fist.

"The question is, can we really do that?" Arbormon asks aloud.

"We must, if we plan to return to the world that we originally are from... the time and dimension that truly belongs to us." Lobomon said as he walked ahead of them, leading the pack.

On and on they went, and soon, they found themselves face to face with a towering hedge with no other path available.

"What now?" Arbormon asks. "Should we go back?"

"There's no other path back there." Mercurymon reminded his companion.

"There must be some sort of hidden mechanism that would open a hidden path." Lobomon stated his guess. "Let's spread out and look for anything suspicious."

"Right." Agreed both Arbormon and Mercurymon as there are no other way around this.

Suddenly, however, everything went pitch dark. It was so dark that none of them could see anything, not even if they place their hand in front of their face.

"Wha-what's going on!?" Arbormon shouted in panic.

"Lobomon!" Shouted Mercurymon.

Lobomon nodded, even though he was sure that they were not going to see his action. He knew full well what Mercurymon was asking of him.

"_I hope this works._" Lobomon said and he raised his Lightsaber up in the air like before, but this time, instead of touching the top of the hedge he allowed his weapon to call forth a brilliant light, like it always managed to do before. However, it did not work and no light shone from his sword.

"What's going on? Why aren't you lighting this place up, Lobomon?" Mercurymon asked, wondering if Lobomon failed to get the message he was saying before.

"I'm trying but I can't!" Lobomon replied. "It doesn't work."

"What now?" Arbormon asked, worry was evident now in his voice more than ever.

Suddenly, their was silence. Even though they knew they were speaking to each other, they cannot hear what the others are saying.

"Damn it!" Lobomon growled as he forced his eyes to see in the dark but failing miserably. "Is this... Chronosmon's trap? What's going to happen now?"

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A voice he never thought he would hear again. A voice that he had been longing to hear ever since Chronosmon's rampage began and his life dramatically changed. The voice... it was calling for him.

"Kouji!" It called, softly at first that it was hard to hear. "Kouji!!"

Without realizing it, Lobomon suddenly reverted back to Kouji as he called back in a mixture of wonder, confusion and joy, "Mother?"

Suddenly, she appeared before him, searching and continuing to call for him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Kouji was able to see beyond the darkness. He was able to see his mother.

"Mother!" He exclaimed in delight as he ran towards her. However, as much as he ran and no matter how fast he tried to run, he never seem to reach his destination and no matter how loud he calls for her, it would appear that he could not be heard. "Mother, I'm here!"

"Kouji, where are you?" His mother continued to search for him in the darkness. "Where did you go?"

He could only watch his mother stumbling in darkness, searching for him but never hearing nor finding him. She could see the pain in her eyes, and as he continued to watch he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

He wanted to reach her, to hold her in her arms. But, try as he may, he could not.

"Mother, please! I'm right here!" Kouji was pleading now, more to the darkness to allow him to reach her than anything else.

"Kouji." His mom was sobbing now. "Why? Why did you leave me and your father behind."

Kouji was surprised to hear her say that. "Mother... I..."

"Why is it that that power is more important to you than your father and me?" She continued to sob in the darkness. "Why did you leave us behind for that."

"Mother, I would never..."

"You could have saved us but you chose to run off instead of saving us." She was crying now. "You left us to die."

"I didn't, Mother." Kouji shouted, he was crying as well. "I tried to help you but I was weak, and I still am. I would never choose to run away. I tried... I really did... to save you and father."

"You left us to die." She continued to repeat as if it was a mantra – a chant.

"No...Mother..." Kouji was on is knees now. "Please, stop."

Kouji tried to block the words of his mother from his ears, but no matter what he did, he could still hear them growing louder and louder, echoing in the vast darknesss.

"I tried..." Kouji sobbed. "I tried, Mother... Father..."

It would appear that Kouji was not the only one suffering. Arbormon who had reverted back to Max was trembling in fear as he remembered being left in prison before he was saved by the others, imprisoned by the humans he tried to protect from Chronosmon's minions just because he transformed into a Digimon – into Arbormon, a monster that those humans that he saved feared.

The same could be said to Hitakaru as he saw visions of his friends fighting against Chronosmon's men in Tokyo Tower, falling one by one. It was a massacre and he could do nothing but watch and listen to them say that he had abandoned them. Those visions continued to repeat itself over and over until Hitakaru could not watch anymore that all he could do was crash to the ground and shut his eyes close.

Tomoki's experience was reminiscent to what happened to him in the snow covered time plane where they had found him. Once again, he found himself trapped and unable to do anything but only watch as the tyrannical Digimons were enslaving the people he cared about – his family and friends. He felt so helpless and so alone that he soon gave up calling the other Spirit Shinkers for help.

Kira found himself trying desperately to save Bokomon and Neemon but being unable to do so. No matter how hard he tried to dig them out, more and more boulders seem to appear and the farther they end up being from him. All the while whispers could be heard telling him that if he hadn't left them they wouldn't be in that much trouble and that it was because of them trying to help him that they end up being buried alive.

Junpei and Erika's nightmare consisted of Erika being chased by the very same Digimons that captured her prior to their meeting with the other Spirit Shinkers and watching her fight and defend herself but failing miserably over and over again.

Katsuya was surprised when darkness suddenly covered them all and he could not see anything even after calling forth the Flame Sword and igniting it. His mind held no doubt that this was what Chronosmon had planned and so he readied himself.

But greeted him was not what he expected, rather, it was a place he had thought they had managed to completely escape. He found himself, in a blink of an eye, back at the Dead Sea of Dreams and beside him was Yumi.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked. "This is... the Dead Sea of Dreams, isn't it? Why are we back here?"

"I... I don't know." Katsuya gave his honest answer. "I thought we can't return back here unless..."

"Unless all hope has been lost." Finished Izumi, the older version that Takuya had met before in that same place. "But that isn't the case, you are both merely at the place where you are needed the most."

She was walking towards them, still carrying the same umbrella she had been carrying before as well. Yumi and Katsuya's eyes were wide with surprise – a pleasant surprise that is.

"Mom!" They cried in unison as they ran towards her and give her a hug.

"It has been a long time for you both, hasn't it." Izumi said as she hugged her children back.

They nodded while still under her warm embrace.

"We've missed you, mom." Katsuya spoke, trying to hold back tears.

"And I have missed you both as well, and as happy I am that you are both with me now." Izumi reminded her children.

"But, we didn't wish to be brought back here." Yumi told her. "We were at Chronosmon's castle already, then it got really dark and before we knew it we're here."

"Chronosmon must've done something, something bad to the others." Katsuya stated.

"Yes, he had done something terrible." Izumi nodded in agreement. "Not only did he erase our future but he is erasing more and more future with every moment that passes by. He may or may not know what he is doing, but if he isn't stopped, there would absolutely be no future left in the world. But, like I have said, this is where you are both needed right now."

"What do you mean, mom?" Katsuya asked.

"The time planes he created and you and everyone else managed to destroy, the futures that could have been born because of those events in that time plane, had they not been destroyed, are all ending up here." Izumi explained to them, her face was serious. "If Chronosmon doesn't stop using his powers and the powers of the Spirit of Wind, the futures wrought about by whatever decision everyone right now is going to have to choose, will be too much for the Dead Sea of Dreams to handle. If that's the case, as a defense mechanism of this world, the Dead Sea of Dreams will then search for the place where all the disturbances is coming from, and once it finds it, it will consume that time plane along with everyone in it."

"That would mean that Chronosmon will be defeated, right?" Yumi asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"If Chronosmon is eaten up by the Dead Sea's void, all hope of restoring everything back to normal will be lost. After all, to revert the world to how it once was, Takuya would need to be the one to put an end to Chronosmon." Izumi explained. "That's because Takuya is the one that needs Chronosmon's power the most."

"I don't understand, mom." Katsuya said shaking his head. "First of all, what do you mean by the Chronosmon using the power of the Spirit of the Wind? Second, why does Takuya...err...Dad, need Chronosmon's power? That power should be destroyed so that nothing like this would ever happen again."

Izumi turned around and said, as she began to walk, "This would be quite a long story, let's all take a walk together. After all, it has been a long time since we've done so, isn't it?"

Katsuya and Yumi both looked at each other before nodding. They knew that in that place, time was on their side for time doesn't move there but, they also know that they need to hurry for as the time had been stopped in the Dead Sea, the time on the plane where Chronosmon's Castle and everyone else is at, hasn't stopped but is still flowing continuously like the ever flowing river.

* * *

_He_ stopped as he came face to face with the large oaken doors leading to where he could sense Flamon and Kouichi were fighting against Chronosmon and, quite possibly, Izumi. His hands were already on the knob, ready to open the doors to the final battle but he stopped as he felt the anguish and hopelessness of the others.

_ His_ mind was in conflict of whether to turn back and help them or whether to move forward and help the two others. But, the conflict only lasted for a short while as he felt himself being pushed by an unseen hand to open the doors rather than turn back.

_He_ remembered the words that he, himself, had said to the twins Yumi and Katsuya. '_Just have faith. Everything will be alright.'_ He wasn't really sure what is going to happen next but he knew he needed to hurry. Time was running out. He could feel the Dead Sea of Dreams moving in, readying the void.

_He_ looked at his right wrist where a weird-looking watch was attached to it. It looked rusty and seemed to be broken, the second hand continued to tick at the exact place, never moving as it did so. In the middle was a small, green orb. A small crack was visible in the orb, and he knew that he could no longer use it.

"_Terriermon would never be able to show himself again to them._" He thought to himself. But, there was no sadness in his thought. In his face, a smile was formed as he imagine himself trying to explain everything, even to his two children. "_I guess that doesn't matter much now. After all, this is my fight. I should be the one to finish it._"

He took the orb out of the watch and pocketed it. And with a fierce determination, the 30-year old Takuya Kanbara pulled open the oaken doors ready to put an end to what seemed to him like is like an unending battle against Chronosmon.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Post Author's Notes:**

Well, it's quite short but, I decided not to lengthen this chapter too much considering that what every single Spirit Shinker was experiencing, save for Katsuya and Yumi (and of course, Kouichi, Takuya and Izumi) are quite the same.

I'm not sure if everyone guessed it prior to the end of this chapter but, if you guys are having a bit of trouble understanding the last part of this chapter, let me try to state it in an easier to understand manner.

The Terriermon that had been around in this fanfic from the near beginning up to a couple of chapters back is, in fact, the future Takuya (the Takuya who also happens to be Yumi and Katsuya's father and the husband of the Izumi in the Dead Sea of Dreams).

If you guys are going to trace if back to a couple of chapters ago, you will also find that it is him who had been secretly helping the present Spirit Shinkers. Now, how he is able to do this and why he was in the form of Terriermon, is another mystery that would soon be answered in the succeeding chapter before the culmination of the story, so I hope you guys continue to stay tune and read/review.

The next chapter would hold a lot of revelations so be sure not to miss it.

I suppose that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter and I also hope to hear from everyone who had been reading. I seem to find myself in the dark with regards to how you guys think the story is progressing so far.

With that said, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Until next time, ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	58. The Unwanted Chess Piece

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez  


* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I know it may seem surprising what with the quick updates and all that but, the reason behind this is quite simple, really. I just want to make sure that we get to finish this story of ours before the deadline that I have given myself.

That said, rest assured that I am not rushing the chapters just for the sake of keeping my word. I am actually working on them as carefully as I could and making sure to not forget the important details. Anyways, I already have a clear view of how I would like to end this second installment of the Chronicles of Time series.

But, enough about that. I am sure that most of you are eager to read this new chapter, so, I will not prolong this much further. Having said that, I wish that you will all enjoy this and of course, remember to drop me a comment/review once you have finished reading. I would really like to hear from everyone, after all.

**End of Author's Notes  


* * *

**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**The Unwanted Chess Piece  


* * *

**

"Snap out of it, Izumi!" He shouted as he dodged another assault from a very dark version of Zephyrmon. "Please! You have to!"

But Zephyrmon did not seem to hear his words. She kept on trying to claw him. Her eyes were empty and devoid of any emotion. Flamon, in his current state, could barely keep up with the speed that she was demonstrating and he was already getting tired.

"That's right, Izumi." Called Chronosmon as he managed to make one of his sword attacks hit Duskmon, causing Duskmon to stumble back. "Keep him busy. Play with him while I deal with this one."

"Shut up!" Shouted Duskmon, as he managed to catch himself before falling and managing to retaliate with his own attacks. However, it would appear that Chronosmon is much quicker than him. "Izumi! Don't listen to him!"

Zephyrmon, however, knew where her allegiance lies as she continued attacking Flamon. Flamon all the while trying his best to dodge, not attacking for fear of hurting her.

"Now," Chronosmon said as he turned his attention once again to Duskmon. "Why don't we have a little chat. There are a couple of things that I want to know, and you are going to give me all the answers that I need."

"What makes you think that I will do just that?" Duskmon swiftly retorted. Then a smile crept into his face. "Besides, I thought you know about everything."

"Of course, I do know everything." Chronosmon said a-matter-of-factly. "There is just one thing that I did not count on, other than you, the Kanbara Twins, and those two Digimons managing to escape the Dead Sea of Dreams, there is absolutely nothing that I do not know of. And, you will give me what I want, or else..."

Just then, Chronosmon used one of his many powers to show both Flamon and Kouichi what was happening to their friends. Images of the Spirit Shinkers succumbing to darkness were shown to the two.

"Brother!" Shouted Kouichi as he reverted back from being in Duskmon Mode. "What are you doing to them!"

"Just showing them pieces of their hearts." Chronosmon replied. "Ever since I had Izumi here with me, I have managed to do that. It sure is a useful way to torture people, don't you think. Showing them their fears and regrets."

Just then, Flamon noticed that two people were missing. "Where are Yumi and Katsuya? What did you do to them?"

Chronosmon laughed. "Who knows. Maybe their time was up. Just because they managed to escape the Dead Sea of Dreams once doesn't mean that it will not continue to pull them back. After all, without their future parents, they wouldn't be alive as well now, would they?"

"No..." gasped Kouichi, as thoughts of Yumi flood his mind. "NO!!"

In a blink of an eye, Duskmon was back and the fray had continued. And once again, Flamon found himself face to face with Izumi's Zephyrmon who was still not stopping her attacks.

"This is your fault!" Shouted Duskmon, although it was apparent that Kouichi was the one voicing out his thoughts. "If you hadn't come...if you had never existed, Yumi would still be... she would still..."

"Why blame my existence when the blame should be on the one who created me instead?" Chronosmon said. "Now, tell me. How is it that you and the others managed to break away from the Dead Sea of Dreams... and who is that Terriermon and that Digimon?"

"I'm not stupid." Duskmon growled, his head bent low. He was growing tired and he knew that if he doesn't do something to defeat Chronosmon soon, there would be no other hope left for them save for Takuya finding away to digivolve to his strongest Ancient Digimon form on his own. "I would never reveal anything to you!"

"If that's the case, then allow me to send you to where your precious Yumi is!" Chronosmon said. "To the Dead Sea and this time, I won't allow you to come back!!"

As soon as Chronosmon finished what he was saying, a portal suddenly opened. The feeling emanating from the portal was, sure enough, the same feeling they got when they were at the Dead Sea of Dreams. The moment that the portal appeared, it began to suck everything with Duskmon and Chronosmon's range into it.

Duskmon had to stick his sword to the ground and hope that he isn't suck in. Chronosmon, on the other hand, was merely laughing. The portal he created was only targeted at Duskmon.

"Kouichi!" Flamon shouted as he dodged Zephyrmon's attack yet again, rolling to the side. He then, immediately ran towards Duskmon but, before he could reach him, Zephyrmon cuts him off and grabs him by the throat. Raising Flamon off the ground and into a wall.

"I-Izumi..." Flamon tried to speak as he was still being strangled, onehandedly by Zephyrmon. "Y-you have... you have to wake up!! Please... remember! This isn't... isn't who you are! Ch-Chronosmon... he's only using you!!!"

"How would a Digimon like you know?" Hissed Zephyrmon, her grip on Flamon tightening.

"I...I know because... I'm..." Flamon was trying his best to gasp for air. He was going to say it, tell her who he is and hope that she would remember him.

But, just before he could say anything, Duskmon's grip slipped and he was being sucked by the portal back into the Dead Sea of Dreams.

"KOUICHI!!!!" Flamon managed to shout as he saw what was happening.

Suddenly, in a quick flash. The oaken doors opened and something, something fast, went past by where Flamon was being held by Zephyrmon. Then, Flamon found himself tumbling on the ground with Zephyrmon knocked out in front of him. He then saw Chronosmon with a surprised look on his face and what's more, the portal was gone, and so was Kouichi.

"K-Kouichi!" Flamon shouted once again as he stumbled back up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Flamon." Kouichi said as he suddenly appeared beside Flamon. This, of course, surprised the rookie Digimon.

"Wha-what? How did...?" Flamon gawked.

"I have him to thank for it." Kouichi said as he nodded towards the direction where Chronosmon was standing, now face to face with another human – an older human.

"You!" Chronosmon said as he began to move back, his grip on his sword tightening. "How?! How did you manage to get here!?!?"

"Who is that?" Flamon asked, though he felt like he knew who it was.

"I don't know but... he's really fast. And, if he is able to stop the portal, he must be as strong as, if not stronger than, Chronosmon." Kouichi replied.

His face was filled with seriousness. His eyes, showed a controlled anger in them. His short, auburn, unruly hair was moving along with the dissipating wind caused by the disappearance of the portal. The black coat he was wearing moved along with the wind as well with his hands on his pocket, he stood as cool, calm and collected as he can possibly show off.

"You're not the only one who has been plotting, Chronosmon." He replied, his head shaking. "You've caused much trouble. It's time we put an end to all of this."

"Heh, you're right." Chronosmon said, a smirk on his face. "We should really end this. I've wanted to face off against the person who foolishly created me once again. It's time we see who is much more stronger, the creation or the creator."

"Creator?" Flamon's eyes widen. He remembered something, something that Katsuya had told him about Chronosmon. And at once, he knew why he was feeling that way and who the man who had come to help them was. "I...see... But, how...?"

The older Takuya looked over at Flamon and Kouichi and said, "You guys must have a lot of questions on your minds right now. I promise, I'll give you the answers for now, I leave Izumi to you both." He then returns to face Chronosmon while continuing to speak with Kouichi and Flamon. "Don't worry. I'll deal with this guy."

Kouichi and Flamon, with their mouths still open in awe could only nod. They knew that this could end up a battle of the century, and they wanted to witness it. But, as Zephyrmon began to stir and awaken, they knew that they need to focus on the task at hand – the task of bringing Izumi back to her senses.

"Ugh..." Zephyrmon groaned as she stood up once again, causing Flamon and Kouichi to ready themselves. "You'll pay for that... and for trying to hinder Lord Chronosmon's plans as well."

"Lord Chronosmon...?" Kouichi said as he shook his head. "I know I heard her say it before but, I can't believe I'm actually hearing it again..."

"Focus, Kouichi!" Flamon told his companion. "She may be Izumi, and we absolutely do not want to hurt her but, we mustn't get hurt in trying to get her back as well."

"So? Any plans on how we could do that?" Kouichi asked. "I think it best if you don't try to blow your cover. It seems Chronosmon is still clueless as to who Flamon really is."

"I don't think telling her who I am would actually work anyways." Flamon shrugged before he and Kouichi jumped out of the way, just in time, to avoid Zephyrmon's wind-based attack.

"I don't know what you two are whispering about but..." Izumi said monotonously, "whatever your plans are... they're futile."

Landing a few feet away from Zephyrmon, Flamon said, "Well, at least she still has her confidence."

* * *

Their swords clashed sending sparks as it did so emphasizing on the impact that each sword strike has. One was attacking out of anger, another with a different purpose – to save the world.

"How is it that you managed to get out of the Dead Sea of Dreams!?" Chronosmon wondered aloud, demanding an answer out of the older Takuya. "No, how did you even survived?"

Takuya blocked a downward thrust from Chronosmon, "Heh, who knows? But your previous defeat at the hands of those from the present may have had something to do with it."

Takuya then counters with a stab with one quick fluid motion and surprisingly, he managed to hit Chronosmon at the shoulder. Chronosmon let out a scream of pain which caused Zephyrmon to turn towards him and cry out, "Lord Chronosmon!"

"Don't!" Chronosmon said as he raised a hand to stop her from moving. "Don't come near us, Izumi... Just deal with them... for now. I'm still alright."

Zephyrmon nodded and turned her attention back to her foes. While Chronosmon faced Takuya once again.

"Afraid she'll remember?" Takuya asked as he poised himself, ready to attack or defend when needed.

"Remember? In this world, she doesn't even know you!" Chronosmon smirked, "You don't exist remember?"

"That may be true but, even so, she is still the very same person, the very same Izumi that _I_ have met, fallen in love with... and will ultimately be with forever." Takuya retorted. "It's because of that, that I am sure... those two will find a way to bring her back to who she really is."

"Then allow me to have the pleasure of destroying that hope once again," Chronosmon said, as he changed his stance. "like the many times that I have did before!"

* * *

"Did you know about that, Yumi?" Katsuya asked as Izumi finished telling them everything that she knows. "Did you know that Terriermon is..."

Yumi immediately shook her head. "Of course not!" Then she blushed as she remembered all those times she was with Kouichi with Terriermon tagging along. She could not help but think how much trouble she would be in once her father returns.

"It would be impossible for anyone, except for me, your father and Tomoki to know about this." Izumi told them. "Not even the others knew of what your father had been planning ever since Chronosmon was reborn."

"But, how did dad managed to do it? To transform himself into Terriermon and to even have that power to bring us out of this place before?" Yumi asked, she was as curious as her twin.

"That would have something to do with the technology we used to make Chronosmon." Came the reply. However, instead of Izumi answering, it was a male's voice that they heard.

Whirling around, they were met with smiling face of a man, possibly in his twenties, wearing a lab coat. His hair was light-brown in color and was cleanly cut. He was as tall as Izumi was now and had a boyish face.

"Uncle Tomoki!" Shouted the twins as they realized who it was that had join in on their conversation.

"Hey." Tomoki raised his hand up to his temple, as if waving. "Glad to see you kids 'safe'. I'm sorry I took so long to get here, Izumi."

"Don't worry about it." Izumi replied. "We have merely been discussing about Takuya's plans."

"So it seems." Tomoki said as he walked towards them. "I've brought what you've asked for."

Katsuya and Yumi exchanged confused glances before looking at their mother. It was then that Tomoki took out a small orb. It was red in color but, other than the color, it looked very much the same as the orb on Takuya's watch.

"What's that?" Katsuya asked.

"Something that may turn the tide of the battle." Tomoki answered. "That is... if it's not yet too late..."

"Too late?" Yumi asked, her voice was shaking.

"You are both Spirit Shinkers as well, aren't you?" Tomoki asked them, then added as he handed Yumi the small, red orb. "Then, I am sure you can feel the anger of the Dead Sea of Dreams... it's going to begin it's revenge soon...very, very soon."

"Then... that would mean that everyone... everything will..." Katsuya said, panic rising in him.

Izumi shook her head. "There's still time. Let's just have faith in your father... for their sake as well as ours."

* * *

The Dead Sea of Dreams. It is a world where all that could have been could be found. A place where the 'what ifs' of the world float in limbo. In a way, it is the junkyard of time. The only place where no one was in control of.

The Dead Sea of Dreams is not just a place either. It is an entity. And this entity, was now feeling the effects of Chronosmon's meddling with time and space. And it has become angry.

Never, in the history of the universe did the Dead Sea of Dreams ever needed to swallow up future upon futures so quickly, until now. This entity, is not mindless for it is another personification of Father Time.

It knew the roots of the distortions. And it knew what must be done.

The thoughts of the world came rushing forth as it began to make its move. Destruction of the future was not what was needed. What was needed was....

* * *

They all felt it but none was certain, save for one, that everyone else was feeling it.

Their body felt heavy. Everyone except for the future version of Takuya knew why. They thought that it was because the battle had been dragging on forever and because they were tired but, that was not the case.

"_So, it begins._" the older Takuya thought. "_The Dead Sea of Dreams' has finally begun to move..._"

* * *

**To be Continued...  


* * *

**

**Post Author's Notes**

Dun Dun Dun Duuuhhhh~

I know, another short chapter. But, I hope you guys don't mind. I'm just trying to build up the hype for the final chapter.

What can the DsoD (Dead Sea of Dreams) be planning to do? What was that small, red orb that the future Tomoki gave Yumi? How did the future Takuya really managed to help those from the present?

I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think of the story so far. It's been a bit quiet on the reviews save for Krystal Karpenter, Kairi-chan, and FireFairy219's review, of which I am really grateful for (Kairi-chan: Yes, I am still alive, lol). ^___^

I guess that's about it for now.

This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out! Until next time! Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	59. Because We Have Roles We Need to Play'

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I took a short break from updating thanks to our internet connection but, thankfully, it's a bit better now. And having said that, here is the newest chapter of Chronicles of Time: Cyber World.

I know I should say much more than that here in this small section but, I'll let you guys read this first and just babble on in the Post Author's Notes section.

Enjoy!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**'Because We Have Roles We Need to Play'**

**

* * *

  
**

The wind blew gently causing the curtains draped over the window to dance along with it. The sun's rays as it was high above the sky, brought light to the room as it shined through the windows as well livening up the room even more.

The room itself was gorgeous. It wasn't like any normal rooms that are boxed shape. It was shaped like the top half of a sphere. The flat part was nothing but glass windows while the adjacent part was a wall painted in a light-green shade.

There was a sofa at the center of the room and a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall near it and just beside the door out of the room. Potted plants of various size and shapes were scattered, albeit neatly, on the room. A bookshelf as well as a wooden table with four wooden chairs surrounding it, could also be seen.

Although the room itself was big, those were the only things that could be found in it. The view from the inside through the windows was beautiful as well. A large lawn full of greenery, a fountain and a small flower field is what one would see.

The sound of cicadas could be heard making this summer day seem even hotter than it already is, and yet, the lone figure standing in front of the window-filled wall seemed perfectly comfortable wearing a long sleeved, white shirt and a pair of kaki pants.

His chocolate-brown eyes were staring blankly over the scenery before him. Takuya Kanbara, age 29, was surely lost in deep thought.

It had just been a couple of months since the day when the world was regenerated. Brought back from having been destroyed by Chronosmon. Brought back with the help of those from the past along with his two children.

He would not have believed that such a thing happened if his children had not told him and the others about it. Hard as it may be to believe, he knew that his children would not be capable to tell a lie so detailed as how they told everyone – the other Spirit Shinkers, that story.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the door open. Through the reflection in the mirror he knew who it was.

"What are you doing here inside on such a beautiful day as this?" Izumi, his best friend and wife, asked as she walked towards him. "Everyone's having fun outside. You should too."

Takuya smiled. Closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them and turning around to face her.

"I was just thinking about something." He told her then asked, "What about you then? What are you doing here?"

Izumi decided to stand just beside her husband and look over at their backyard lawn before she replied. "I was looking for you wondering why you weren't joining us. Everyone took the time off from their work just to celebrate the twin's birthday with us, you know." Then she added. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ah, nothing." Takuya replied, "Nothing that important at the moment anyway, you're right. I should be enjoying the day with our children... and the others."

"If you had told me that years ago, I would have easily believed you but now, I know you're lying and you are hiding something from me." Izumi said looking intently at Takuya. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Takuya smiled sheepishly. His wife has a point. They had been married for a long time now for her not to notice when he was hiding something. Although it is true that he is hiding 'something' he was not doing it on purpose.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Takuya said as he kissed Izumi gently on the forehead. He was definitely taller than her now.

Izumi looked at him expecting him to tell her what was on his mind. And her expectations were granted.

"That digimon that Tomoki and I created... Chronosmon...." Takuya began earning him a questioning look from Izumi who obviously was wondering 'What about that Digimon?', "I don't know why but... I feel as though I'm forgetting something important about him..."

"Why does it matter now?" Izumi asked. She was confused. Chronosmon has been dealt with by their past-selves and their children who braved through it all to accomplish what they have been asked to do. "He's gone."

"I know that, but there's a nagging feeling that something is still wrong." Takuya said as he leaned on the glass. "What's more, I'm thinking... wondering if my past self had figured out or even read Yumi's message."

"The virus?" Izumi asked.

Takuya nodded.

She then sighed. "It's because of you acted like an idiot with Tomoki. I don't even know why you and he decided to make Chronosmon in the first place... What were you thinking?"

"Well..." Takuya scratched the back of his head. How was he supposed to tell her? Granted she knew what he was doing with Tomoki back then but he had never told her exactly why he was doing it. The only thing he remembered telling her were precautions should Chronosmon's creation go wrong... which, it obviously did.

"Well? It's been so long and you still haven't explained yourself properly." Izumi stated then added as she remembered something. "I also remember you promising to tell me should Katsuya and Yumi be successful with their mission."

Yup, there was no escape now. And Takuya wondered if he really wanted to escape. If he really was feeling something wrong, wouldn't it be better to tell her everything completely? She was not only his wife and best friend but also a strong person – a Spirit Shinker.

"You're right, yet again." Takuya sighed. "It's actually pretty stupid now that I think about it. Originally, the Chronos Project was something I thought up on my own. I was wondering what it would be like if we are able to go travel through time, jump to places in an instant and stuff like those in scifi films. Tomoki listened to my rambling thoughts and, with the technology we have now, partnered up with me to come up with something that would do just that."

"That something is Chronosmon, then?" Izumi asked.

Takuya nodded. "Chronosmon is, as you know, an artificial Digimon. Created by codes and scientific calculations regarding space-time theories. Tomoki is really a genious for having thought of that up. Chronosmon was supposed to just allow us to communicate with those in the past and allow us to catch a glimpse of the future. Of course, I should have known when that idea came to me that it would spell trouble..."

"...Like all your other ideas?" Izumi continued his sentence playfully.

He laughed. She, admittedly, can read his mind with that.

"True. I never learn do I?" Takuya said, still chuckling. "Even when I was proposing to you back then, something _had_ to go wrong."

She also laughed at the memory. It wasn't _that_ bad, though...

"Chronosmon developed his own mind." Takuya said as seriousness rose from his voice. "He realized that, he was only a temporary creation – something that Tomoki and I created just to be able to catch a glimpse of a possible future and to view the past without altering it. He thought that, when the time comes, he will be deleted and forgotten like every temporary thing. Before we knew it, Chronosmon had learned to develop his own capabilities on his own, adding more power to himself... until finally, he was able to create a tangible form for himself... and he learned how to use his powers to bend space and time completely as to erase any or all existence..."

"And that just stemmed out from your desire to relive the past and see the future?" Izumi asked in disbelief. Granted, Takuya had always had an imaginative mind but, despite being older and supposedly wiser, he still has his pet peeves. "Really, Takuya..."

Takuya laughed still, it was not a hearty laugh, though....

"But, that was all in the past." Izumi added after a while. "What's important now is that you get your butt over to the front lawn and celebrate with the rest of us. This is your children's birthday!"

"Yeah, yeah." Takuya said as he took Izumi's hand and the two went to join the others.

* * *

He woke up with a beeping sound echoing from the computer that was sitting near their bed. It was a computer that he never turned off for it was not your average desktop computer. There was something incredibly special about this one – he was able to track his children through their artificial D-Tectors. It, like the D-Tectors in question, were one of the many amazing inventions that Tomoki had created.

He looked over at the small digital clock sitting on their bedside table. It read 3:29AM. And his mind could only process one thing at that time... It was too early.

Izumi stirred beside him, being awakened by the beeping sound as well. With a groan she asked, "What's that sound?"

Takuya placed a hand on his face. This was one of the few things he hated about that machine – the beeping noises. Another thing was that it usually beeps at the wrong time.

"It's the computer." Takuya answered, his voice groggy. "Katsuya or Yumi must be playing with their D-Tectors again..."

Izumi turned to face Takuya, both were still in bed. "Can't you turn that thing off. I don't know what time it is exactly but I'm sure it's way too early for that thing to start beeping."

"Yeah." Agreed Takuya as he sat up and turned the lamp near the digital clock on to shed some light on their room. "I have to tell those two to stop playing around with their digivices... before breakfast..."

"...or after dinner." Added Izumi.

Takuya nodded before completely standing up from their bed and walking over to the machine that was depriving them of their sleep.

Once there, he then proceeded to type something on the computer's keyboard allowing the monitor to come to life. It took a while for him to process what was written on the screen that had a window with a warning logo on the side, after all, it would be hard for anyone to focus after being suddenly awakened at such an early hour. But, the moment that he did finally realize what was written, Takuya was suddenly and completely awake as if doused with a very icy water.

"They've read it..." Takuya managed to say in a whisper, a whisper that was heard by his wife. "They've read it."

"Read what?" Izumi asked, she was wide awake now as well.

"The message!" Takuya answered as he turned at Izumi who was still in bed. "The message that Yumi said we instructed her to record and give to the me from the past."

"If they've read it then that's a good thing, right? That means they can find a way to destroy that virus that's inside of the past you." Izumi said as she yawned. "But, why does that computer have to tell us about it?"

"It isn't telling us... it's telling the kids." Takuya came to a conclusion. "This computer merely gives us a report about what the kids are doing with the Digivices they have..."

"And? Are you saying Yumi and Katsuya are going to go off somewhere again?" Izumi asked. She didn't want to be separated from her children.

Takuya shook his head. "That doesn't seem to be the case... It seems the warning is only coming from Yumi's D-Tector."

"Yumi?" Izumi was now sitting on the bed rather than lying on it.

Takuya nodded and then proceeded to leave the room. Izumi did not wait long before she followed after him. She soon found herself in their daughter's room with Yumi already awake and fully dressed.

"You read it too right, dad?" Yumi asked her father. "So, I don't need to explain myself then? Both of you already know what this is about."

"Vaguely, yes." Takuya replied. "I suppose now is the time that you were telling us back then?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes, and also, that thing you have in your room. Beside the computer, you're suppose to send it to the past with Uncle Tomoki's help."

"Suppose to? Did we instruct that as well?" Izumi asked, their memories from before were still foggy but as soon as she asked, she immediately remembered and found the answer to her question on her own. "I see..."

"To be able to save this future and ourselves from the past, this is something we had planned the moment that Chronosmon went rogue." Takuya found himself saying. Then he sighed. "We had hoped this is already over when you and your brother returned but... I should have remembered about that virus... and about the remainder of what should be done."

Yumi stood in silence with her parents. She didn't know what to say but at the same time, they all knew that there was nothing more that needed to be said. After a short while they all agreed that it was time to pay Tomoki an unexpected – yet expected, early visit.

* * *

Tomoki seemed to have also received the warning message in his computer that Takuya and Izumi received on theirs for when the Kanbara family knocked on his door, he was completely aware of what they came there for.

"The time machine's ready." He told them. "Just give me the Holographic Phone. I've already inputted the correct coordinates. I trust that you're ready as well, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded. She wasn't worried about speaking with the others, after all, she would just remain as an anonymous informer sent by the Digi-World... at least, that's what she is going to play as.

"Good, then head over to the Holo-Machine, the moment the Holographic Phone touches the coordinates, you only have a brief moment to converse with the others." Tomoki instructed. He surely did know what to do that Takuya and Izumi, as well as Katsuya, could only stand in awe at his commanding presence.

Yumi adhered to Tomoki's instructions and soon the Holographic Phone was transported some 15 years in the past. What happened after was Yumi talking with the Spirit Shinkers of the past, explaining to them what they needed to do. What she was telling them was scripted, of course, as it was what she was told to say.

The only surprising thing was, the Kouichi of the past was able to remember her name. It was something unaccounted for. It was not only Yumi who was surprised, needless to say, everyone present at that time was as surprised and bewildered as she was.

After the transmission ended, Takuya and Izumi talked with Tomoki some more. Yumi and Katsuya understood that what they were talking about – what Tomoki was telling them, had something to do with the mission that was to come.

Before they left, Katsuya was able to catch a glimpse of Tomoki handing something to Takuya. Before he could completely take a good look at it, his father had already pocketed that thing that looked like a wrist watch.

"I do hope you got it all down, Takuya." Tomoki said while Takuya ignited their car's engine.

"And I do hope this actually works... and that are fears are not merely caused by paranoia." Takuya replied.

"Well, I would be lying if I say I'm not scared at the thought of what's going to happen but..." Tomoki said leaning away from the car. "Just... be careful, okay? As for you Yumi, I'm expecting you back here tomorrow."

Yumi nodded and both she and her twin waved goodbye to Tomoki before they drove off back home.

* * *

The next day, Katsuya had decided to be the one to take Yumi back to Tomoki's as that day was the day that she was going to be sent back to the Digi-World of the past. Takuya and Izumi seemed to have a lot on their mind that way as well.

"I promise I'll be careful." Yumi assured her parents. "Besides, I'm sure everything will be okay, right, mom?"

Izumi smiled, she felt sad but she also knew that this has to be done. "Yes, that's right. And I know you'll be alright... just, don't go charging at things like how your father does it."

Takuya laughed. "Your mother's right. We'll be praying for your safety as well."

Yumi nodded.

"Well, let's get going." Katsuya said after a while. He was never too fond of goodbyes... even if that goodbye was only for the time being. "Wouldn't want to make Uncle Tomoki wait."

"R-Right." Nodded Yumi.

One final hug later, Izumi and Takuya were watching Katsuya drive off with her twin on his scooter towards Tomoki's place.

Once they were sure that the children are out of sight, Izumi and Takuya both went inside. Their face were serious. They knew that there was one other thing, one more important thing that had to be done... it was the very thing that they had discussed with Tomoki that early morning when the computer was beeping like mad.

"So, I guess, it's your turn now, Takuya." Izumi said, sadness was more evident in her voice than before. "Are you really sure about this?"

Takuya nodded grimly. "It has to be done. If I don't do it then... we don't know how well things will go and we may ultimately end up losing this future that we're living in right now. I... I don't want that to happen."

Izumi knew that he was right.

"I know... I know it would be selfish and stupid for me to ask you to stay and not go through with this but..." Izumi said, tears was welling up on her eyes. "I don't know when you'll be back or if..."

Takuya moved towards her and gave her a hug. "I will be back. But to be sure of that I need to help the me from the past... and the only way to do that is to pose as a Digimon... You heard what Tomoki had to say, right?"

Izumi nodded while still under his firm caress.

"You're the one who always tell us that everything will be alright." Takuya continued as he placed his hand under Izumi's chin and raised her head so that she was looking directly at his eyes. "Now, listen and believe me as I say that to you as well."

"I believe you." Izumi managed to say.

And that was all that was needed to say before their lips locked. Before Takuya released her from his warm embrace. Before he walked a few feet away from her. Before he activated that special watch that Tomoki had given to him and that he was wearing. And, before he turned into a Terriermon.

"Let's go, Izumi." The Terriermon said.

Izumi nodded as she carried the Terriermon down to the sealed basement of their house. There, she activated a machine that was lying in dormant for who-knows-how many years. It was a time machine, smaller yet as functional as the one in Tomoki's house.

Izumi then placed Terriermon on the small pod-shaped machine.

"You remember the exact date and coordinates, right?" Terriermon asked. They had to be sure, after all, no one wants to be sent on a different time and place than where they intended to go to, right?

Izumi nodded. "Yes. I wrote it just to be sure."

It was then that she took out a small piece of paper, neatly folded, from her jean's pocket. She then went to the nearby controller device and punched in the time and coordinates that was needed.

No words were said during that time. This time, it was because they didn't know what they must say. Neither wished goodbye on the other for they firmly believed that they will meet again and that, as Izumi's mantra always says, 'Everything will be alright'.

* * *

It had been a long journey. He had a hard time trying to keep his identity a secret while helping everyone through the various challenges that had surfaced. He had to make sure that everything was going to how they had planned it that early morning.

There was so many things he wanted to do. He wanted so much to spend time with his beloved wife and his children without acting and being a Digimon. He was only able to spend some time with Izumi at the Dead Sea of Dreams before he used part of the green orb's power to open the gate from the Dead Sea of Dreams back to the "real" world.

He had watched, helplessly, as he saw the Izumi from the past attack his daughter and Kouichi. He had done everything within his power, the power that he was only allowed to show at those moments, in order to bring everyone back together. However, he did not expect, and he was sure no one did, that Izumi would be the one missing in the group.

And now, here he was at the final battle. Here where he was sure his past self already knows of who he was, he could feel it after all. Here where Chronosmon was face to face with him, a sinister smile playing on the said artificial Digimon's human form's face. Here where everything was going to come to an end.

"No matter what you try to do," he found himself hearing Chronosmon say, "you cannot stop the inevitable."

Just then, he saw a portal open. It was different than the portal that Chronosmon had forced open to eat Kouichi and send him back to the Dead Sea of Dreams. But, as different as how it looks now, as it seemingly looks like a large mouth with fangs ready to suck everything in, he knew that it was the portal that the entity, the Dead Sea of Dreams had created to put an end to Chronosmon's vile plans. With that knowledge, he also knew that time was definitely running out.

"What's going on?" Chronosmon asked, it was the same thing that everyone was wondering.

"What's that!?" Flamon asked as he saw the portal.

"Step back!" the future Takuya shouted over the roar of the portal as it began to come to life. "It's the Dead Sea of Dreams! Do not allow yourselves to step anywhere near it or you'll be sucked in!"

"What?!" Exclaimed Chronosmon, surprised at the revelation of what that thing was. "But... how?! I did not summon it!"

"The Dead Sea of Dreams is not a thing you can use and control, Chronosmon." the future Takuya said. "It has grown tired of you playing around with time and space like you're some sort of god and it has come to claim you and make you pay for your transgressions. There is no hope for you now!"

The shocked look on Chronosmon's face vanished as he heard those words, and once again a sinister smile played on his lips. Before long, he was laughing.

"You seem to forget," Chronosmon said, still a hint of laughter and amusement in his voice, "that I am not the same as I once was. I am much more adept. Much more stronger than I once was. Nothing, not even this infernal 'thing' can stop me!"

And as if to prove his point, Chronosmon raised his hand into the air. Everything suddenly turned white and the roaring sound of the Dead Sea of Dreams vanished. Nothing, save those that were living in that space, moved. No sound could be heard and no wind could be felt.

"What's going on?" Kouichi found himself asking.

"Lord Chronosmon has stopped time." Zephyrmon answered in a monotone. "We will deal with all of you first before we deal with the Dead Sea of Dreams."

Kouichi and Flamon looked at Zephyrmon. They knew that she was merely mouthing the words that Chronosmon was forcing into her mind. That had to be it! But, how were they supposed to bring her back? Words alone seemed not to work. What's more, they were also worried about the others who were still trapped within Chronosmon's illusions.

Just as those thoughts were escaping their minds, the ground that they were stepping in suddenly shook. And a crack in that white world appeared. It was a small crack yet it was one that made Chronosmon worried, though he may not show.

"The Dead Sea of Dreams is really intent on getting its hands on you." the future Takuya said as he once again began his barrage of attacks. Attacks that all Chronosmon could do at the moment was defend against.

Just then, Zephyrmon suddenly de-digivolved back to Izumi. This, of course, surprised Flamon and Kouichi who had resumed their attempts to bring her back to normal, no matter how those attempts seemed futile at the moment.

"What?" Izumi asked, surprised at the sudden de-digivolution despite retaining her faceless expression and monotonous voice.

"Izumi!" Shouted Flamon as he saw him revert back to her human-self.

"Izumi? How did she de-digivolved?" Chronosmon asked in confusion. He then proceeded to wonder yet again as to why that Digimon... that... Flamon seemed to know her so well.

But, before he can muse any longer, Chronosmon felt himself becoming heavy. He suddenly fell down on one knee panting.

"W-what's...going on?" He asked as the Takuya from the future jumped back a short distance away from him. He landed perfectly before he too fell down on one knee.

It was soon evident that everyone was panting. Suddenly and inexplicably exhausted.

"_We're really running out of time now..._" future Takuya thought to himself as he took a quick look over at Izumi and his past-self's direction. "_At the rate we're going... we won't make it in time... Those two... Izumi has to remember me... otherwise..._"

* * *

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

**Post Author's Notes:**

I have a feeling some people won't like how I setup the cliff hanger part in this chapter but, oh well, lol.

Anyways, I was planning on drawing Yumi and Katsuya since I realized I haven't actually shown you guys a picture of them. But, I will leave that for later, once the whole story is finished. Who knows, I may throw in a little extra drawing in it featuring Kouichi and Yumi.

I would also like to thank everyone who had reviewed especially Kairi-chan and FireFairy219. Also, a word of thanks to 61wisampa for the reviews on various past chapters. Glad to know that a fellow "kababayan" is reading my work.

What else...? Oh yeah, Chronicles of Endlessia, if you guys aren't aware, is the game that I'm developing. It follows the story of my other fanfic, Rabbit on the Moon along with some backstory on the history of that AU world. Having said that, I need some voice actors to play the parts of the characters in the story.

At this point, I have yet to post descriptions or even a list of the characters but, I would just like to let you guys know about that just in case any of you are interested.

Well, that's all for now.

I'm not sure when the next update will be since I have to go to Manila sometime this week to prepare for my training there for animation and graphics design. I will, however, assure everyone that this fanfic will reach its conclusion before this year ends. Trust me on that one.

With that said, this is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and asking everyone to send me a review if you guys got the time. Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	60. My Decision, The Future, And'

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes**

I know I may have said that I won't be updating for a while but... as it happens, I can still managed to squeeze in some time to finish this chapter just before I head out to Manila for some graphics, animation and web design training (yep, I just love to study).

Anyways, this is a little bit of a long chapter but I'm sure you guys will find this entertaining. Having said that, please enjoy!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**'My Decision, The Future, And...'**

**

* * *

  
**

How do you defeat an entity capable of controlling space and time?

How do you make someone remember a person who is not supposed to exist?

And how do you rescue a world that is on the brink of destruction from being swallowed up by a being out for revenge?

All of these questions were those that were circling their minds as time grows even shorter proving to our heroes that it is not on their side. So far, however, no answer is within their reach.

Despite having degenerated back into her human-self, Izumi, still under Chronosmon's influence, she continued to attack Kouichi and Flamon using her Gale Sword.

Having realized that he could not keep on dodging and blocking but he also needs to fend for himself, Flamon decided to use his claws to meet Izumi's blows with his own. Kouichi was surprised by Flamon's sudden change of tactics but decided to go with it.

As he summoned the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness in his right and left hands respectively and readied himself to attack, he was suddenly stopped by Flamon.

"Don't!" He said as he jumped back and prepared for another attack. "Let me do this, Kouichi."

"A-are you sure?" Kouichi asked surprised as Flamon began his own barrage of attacks.

Flamon nodded. "I think... I can make her remember by fighting with her. If words can't get to her then maybe this would..."

Kouichi could barely understand what Flamon meant but, when he saw the look of determination and faith in his eyes, all Kouichi could do was watch Flamon's back.

On the other side of the now-crumbling-room, Chronosmon had reversed his time to rid himself of the wounds that the future Takuya had inflicted on him, thereby changing the flow of their battle to his favor once again.

Panting and quickly losing his energy, all the future Takuya could now do was defend but even that was becoming such a chore.

"What's wrong?" Chronosmon asked, mocking his foe. "I thought you said you have come to finish me off? What happened to that spark of confidence that was emanating from you before, Kanbara?"

Future Takuya could only glare at his taunting words. Seeing the older ally of their getting pummeled now, Kouichi knew he had to act and act fast. There was no way he would let a comrade die. Especially not Yumi's father...and his friend.

Kouichi quickly went into Duskmon mode and, right in the nick of time, came to the future Takuya's aid just before Chronosmon fired one of his energy projectile attacks.

"You again!?" Said Chronosmon, not expecting Duskmon to come to his prey's help.

"K-Kouichi?" Muttered future Takuya at the same time, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you of course." Duskmon replied then added, "And... It's Duskmon right now, not Kouichi."

"Heh, of course." He replied, he was then even more surprised to see Kouichi move just in front of him, cutting Chronosmon off of him. "You can't beat him on your own Duskmon..."

Duskmon looked at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back at Chronosmon, "That's not the case isn't it? It's not that I can't, it's that I _shouldn't_." He said this just low enough to make sure that Chronosmon would not hear him.

Takuya stood up, a small smile was on his face as he gripped his sword once again. He still hasn't regained his energy but, even so, he knew that he couldn't simply sit this one out. He will fight til the last of his breath.

"You were always the sharp one." Takuya replied in a whisper, though his body was aching and he felt like he could collapse any minute. "But, you're right. He must be felled by the person who created him."

"I figured just as much." Duskmon said as he braced himself for Chronosmon's attack seeing that Chronosmon has begun to call forth dozens of energy projectiles.

"Be careful." Future Takuya said as he too forced himself to ready. "If any part of your body gets directly hit by his attack, if you fail to block or dodge it, you will sent back to the Dead Sea of Dreams."

Duskmon nodded as, for the first time, he called forth the Sword of Light into his hand. Dual wielding it along with the Sword of Darkness, he made ready for battle.

* * *

"Why is it that you know my name?" Izumi asked as her blade locked with Flamon's claws. "Who are you?"

"That shouldn't be so hard to remember, Izumi, if you just fight Chronosmon's hold on you." Flamon replied. It was what he could say knowing that stating his name would not mean much to Izumi at the state she is in now.

"Why would I do that?" Izumi asked, she was getting angry once again. "If it weren't for Lord Chronosmon, if it weren't for his help, I would already have been dead."

Flamon jumped back, ducked from Izumi's sword swipe and countered with his own ending up in another sword lock with her.

"What are you talking about? He's the reason why we're in this kind of mess! Don't you remember?"

"Mess? No! It isn't his fault!" Izumi replied as she broke the sword lock and proceeded to stab Flamon, who could only dodge at her multiple attacks.

"Didn't you even hear what he said before? He's only using you Izumi! Using you and your powers!" He said whilst dodging her attacks.

"He is just saying that." Izumi said, still not letting up on her stab attacks. "Lord Chronosmon saved me from those vile Digimons that tried to attack me. I owe him my life!"

Flamon was getting frustrated. Izumi seemed so sure that Chronosmon really was her saviour. Flamon knew though, that if such an event did happen, it was something Chronosmon had set up to gain her trust.

"You don't owe him anything!!" Shouted Flamon as he grabed Izumi's sword's blade. He didn't care if it wounded him nor did he care about the blood that was flowing out of his hands. "You know that what I am saying is true, Izumi! You know this in your heart! Just listen to your heart and you'll understand!"

"I understand things perfectly!" Retorted Izumi as she pushed the sword farther yet, Flamon did not let go. "You are the one who's memories are clouded."

Flamon knew that he could not keep holding on to the blade of the sword. He was already losing a lot of blood in the process and it wasn't helping that Izumi was still not letting up on her end.

* * *

He was already tired. Though tired he may be, he still did not falter. His breathing was already heavy, and he was sweaty. The clothes that he wore were torn and filled with blood – his own blood, along with muck and grime. But, he was still not going to give up. No. He was never going to give up.

* * *

She could not understand it. Why was this Digimon forcing himself to match up against her. Human as she may be now, she was still pretty powerful thanks to the Spirit of Wind that Chronosmon had allowed her to keep. Was this Digimon a mere rookie only? What's more, why does this Digimon keep on telling her that they were not enemies but Chronosmon was who she should raise her sword against? And the way he speaks... it was as though he knows her so much. Not only him but the other boy that was with him, the raven haired one.

As impossible as his words may sound, Izumi suddenly felt something. It was a weird sensation. A feeling she does not know. It was such a foreign feeling yet it was nagging at her heart. No words that she knows of could describe this feeling.

Could it be that what this rookie Digimon is saying is true? She begins to wonder. The more she wonders, the more the feeling – that indescribable feeling, within her heart grew.

* * *

He could feel his hold on her breaking and Chronosmon wonders how that could be possible. There should be nothing, nothing in this world or any other world for that matter, that could break his spell. How then, could that Digimon be able to do what he deemed impossible?

He felt that soon, Izumi would regain control of herself and regain her lost memories. He knew that once those memories were returned to her, the false memories that he had given her would be replaced by them. And when that happens, his troubles would double up as he would lose a source of power.

That is something that he could not allow. He has not yet finished breaking the other Spirit Shinkers enough to allow him to control them. He needs more time to become invincible.

It was then that Chronosmon realized the root of his problem – that infernal Rookie Digimon. If he could delete him, then no one would be able to talk some sense into his prisoner. He could see his victory now as he formulated a plan on how to make sure that Flamon be deleted...

Future Takuya and Duskmon was suddenly surprised when Chronosmon once again began laughing like a maniac. His hand was on his face, hiding half of it.

"What's so funny?" Duskmon asked. "You've finally lost it, haven't you? Are the pangs of defeat much to great for you to bear?"

"On the contrary," He said after having calmed down from his fit of laughter. "I have just found a way to ensure my victory."

With a loud, resounding battle cry, Chronosmon called forth double the amount of energy projectiles, each bigger than all the others he had made so far and each had a more menacing glow than the previous once he had made as well.

"You may have made more of them, Chronosmon," Future Takuya said as he placed his sword in front of him in a defensive manner. "but, numbers alone does not mean that we could not dodge and deflect them again and again."

Chronosmon sneered at them. He was going to enjoy their reaction once they realize what he was intending to do... and when that happens, it would already be too late for them to do anything. But, one could not be too careful.

Having thought of that, Chronosmon suddenly controlled a number of his energy projectiles to encircle Duskmon and the Takuya from the future.

"Now, let's see what you both can do under these circumstances." Chronosmon jeered at them. "Of course, there's no need for you to worry, Duskmon, I still have some need for you after all. As for you, Kanbara, having lost your ability to use the Spirit of Fire and to digivolve, I don't see why I should even consider keeping you alive."

"You... can no longer digivolve?" Duskmon asked Future Takuya in a gasp.

Takuya nodded but, his face bore no sign of regret or any ill feelings. "It was a small price to pay. Besides, I can still fight can't I?"

"_Price? Price for what?_" Duskmon wondered but instead of asking this, he chose to say, "Hmph, I guess you're right."

"Still feeling confident, are we?" Chronosmon continued to jeer at their current helplessness. "Then, let us see what you can do while I do... THIS!!!"

And with that, he hurled his attacks over at an unsuspecting Flamon.

"What the--!?" Takuya said as he whirled around to see Chronosmon's true target.

"Flamon! Watch out!!" Shouted Duskmon as soon as he saw it as well.

Being a Digimon, Flamon was able to sense the attack and was able to push Izumi away and jump away from her dodging Chronosmon's attacks at the same time.

But Chronosmon's barrage did not end just there. He hurled another then another, then another in his continued flurry of attacks not letting up.

"Damn it." Flamon said while he continued to roll, duck, and jump out of the way of the energy projectiles. "I know I'm getting to her. Just a few more and I could have..."

Suddenly Chronosmon's attacks stopped and Flamon looked up at Chronosmon's direction to see that he only has one of his projectiles left.

"Those were close calls." Takuya huffed a sigh of relief while whispering his thoughts to Duskmon.

Duskmon nodded. "Only one more, and it will take some time before he conjures more of them... that is, if he doesn't use these things surrounding us against Flamon as well."

It was Future Takuya's turn to nod. He was so close to shouting his own name in worry towards his younger self. That was indeed a close call.

"Well, well, what do you know..." Chronosmon said as he seemingly plays with the last of the energy projectiles. "You really do have such quick reflexes for a rookie."

"You're just not fast enough for me." Flamon retorted, anger welling up in his eyes. He has had enough of this Digimon.

"Oh, is that it?" Chronosmon asked in a taunting manner that only made Flamon even more annoyed.

"Stop toying with me!" Growled Flamon.

"Fine then, let's end this, Digimon." Chronosmon said, and with that, he hurled his attack over at...

...Izumi.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden change of tactics. Both the future Takuya and Duskmon could only look having been trapped in Chronosmon's energy projectiles.

Izumi was shocked. She could not believe that Chronosmon would attack her. She could not move in shock and disbelief and all she could do was stand there frozen, awaiting the impact of the attack.

Suddenly, it seemed for her like everything was moving so slowly. For the first time she felt something, something familiar – it was fear. Chronosmon, of course, was not slowing down time but rather fast forwarding the projectile's time to make sure that it hits her.

Only a few more seconds and she would be gone.

"Izumi!" She could hear them shouting her name.

The impact caused a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, Future Takuya shouted, "Izumi!! NO!!!"

When everything subsided, what they saw came as a surprise. There, standing in front of Izumi, his arms spread over his side in a manner meant to protect Izumi was Flamon gravely wounded from the attack.

"Yes!" Shouted Chronosmon victorious.

"Flamon!?" Shouted Takuya and Duskmon in surprise.

Flamon grinned before falling into his knees, Digi-Data surrounding him briefly. Once they disappeared, Flamon was suddenly turned back into his human self – into the younger Takuya.

"Well, well, isn't that something." Chronosmon said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"He's back to normal?" Was all Duskmon could say.

"I told you, didn't I, Chronosmon..." Takuya said weakly as he forced himself to stand back up. "I'm much to fast for you..."

"So it seems... but not fast enough." Chronosmon spat.

"W-why...?" Izumi found her voice, it was shaking. And for the first time, she felt very different, as if a fog was lifted from her eyes though she still failed to recognize him and everyone else save for Chronosmon. It was evident however, that she was changing back to who she really was. "Why did you do that?"

Takuya turned towards her, his wounded face held no sign of resentment but just a smile – a gentle one.

"Why wouldn't I, Izumi?" Takuya grinned.

Just then, Takuya began to fade away. Slowly but surely, he was disappearing back into the Dead Sea of Dreams.

"I don't understand..." Izumi said, her eyes were beginning to water and tears were starting to fall down. "You knew that you would vanish and yet... Why is it that I'm crying?"

Takuya forced himself to walk towards her and with his finger, wiped her tears from her cheek. "I really wish... that you could remember my name... Izumi...I..."

Before he could say any more, Takuya was gone.

At that point, Chronosmon was overjoyed he was at his victory. Future Takuya was shocked at what had happened and so was Duskmon.

"Takuya..." Duskmon muttered before he turned back into Kouichi. "...no...."

"Now, nothing can stand against me. It is only a matter of time before every single Spirit Shinker is within my control." Chronosmon gloated, not sensing what was happening to Izumi. "When that happens, not even the Dead Sea of Dreams can come against me!"

Izumi, was crying as she fell to the ground. She knows the feeling that was in her heart right now. The feeling of sadness for the loss of a loved one.

"But... I do remember you... Takuya...." Was all she could whisper as her tears continued...

* * *

He could hear someone calling his name asking him to wake up and open his eyes, which is weird considering that no one in the Dead Sea of Dreams could possibly know him now that he has been erased twice from existence.

Just then, he remembered meeting the future Izumi and immediately thought that it was her who was calling for him, and so he opened his eyes only to find that he is at a very different looking Dead Sea of Dreams – a much darker place where nothing could be seen other than a vast expanse or... well... nothing. Just a world veiled in white.

There were no rocks, no mountains, no sand, not even wind. The only thing around was him.

"Is this really... the Dead Sea of Dreams?" Takuya found himself wondering. "It seemed so... different...I would have expected it to be... "crowdy"."

"Yes, you would expect that." Came a voice of an old man. Whirling around, Takuya was suddenly surprised to see that he was not alone, as he had originally thought. There, with him, was an old man with white hair and a long, white beard sitting atop a large boulder that he had not noticed before. The old man was dressed in a brown robe as if he was some sort of monk and an analog clock, round and seemingly ancient was hanging by chain around his waist. Upon closer inspection, one would see that the said clock is not ticking.

"Whoa... who are you gramps?" Takuya said as he jumped back in surprise as he saw and guessed how old the old man was.

The old man laughed, "It is the first time that someone came and addressed me as 'gramps'."

"Well," Takuya said, scratching his head. "You are old like a grandpa."

"Well then, let us just stick to that as names have no meaning in this place." The old man said, a smile on his face that it was easy to tell that he was a kind and gentle person.

"Why is this place... empty?" Takuya asked the old man thinking that the old man would know the answers to his question. He seemed wise, after all. "I thought Chronosmon was distorting this place by deleting so many things and adding more what-if-futures into the Dead Sea of Dreams."

"You've got that right, my boy." The old man nodded and then took out a cane from behind him and stood up, climbing down from the large boulder as if it was nothing. It would suffice to say that Takuya was indeed surprised by the old man's vigor. "But, can you tell me what would happen if all the possible futures mix together in a single distorted space? A space that can only hold so much?"

"Um... No, not really." Takuya admitted.

"There would be no future left." The old man answered his own answer. "The Dead Sea of Dreams can no longer accommodate all the futures that Chronosmon is deleting with what he is doing, that much is true, and it is all because of that brain of yours, Takuya Kanbara."

"Wh-what!?" Exclaimed Takuya as he was suddenly hit by the old man's cane on the head. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot more about you than your name, boy." The old man said as he walked further into who-knows-where. "I know your past, your would-be futures and everything else in between."

"You...you're..."

"Yes, I am." The old man said, not turning back. Takuya had to hurry by the old man's side. "But, this is not about me, Takuya. You did not come here to listen about me, did you not... That act of sacrifice you did for that young Izumi... you knew the consequence and yet you still sacrificed yourself. That is a quality that I admire most in you."

"It was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't just watch her disappear." Takuya said, his head bent low.

"But, you do know that Chronosmon planned for you to jump to the rescue, right?"

Takuya nodded. "I figured that midway when I was rushing to her side."

"I'd call you stupid for that." The old man said meaning to bonk Takuya on the head yet again but Takuya managed to dodge it this time. "If you had let your mind think instead of getting lead by your heart, you would have known that if you had managed to defeat Chronosmon by your own hand, she would have been returned to you."

Takuya admitted that he didn't knew that but said, "If I did what you said then... that wouldn't have been me."

The old man sighed. "Chronosmon was created by your desire to view the past and the future. Humans have that idiotic belief that they could go back in time to change things and that they have every right to do so. Just the same, they have this belief that they should see the future that is theirs. It is from those beliefs that stems the desire to do something about it without thinking the consequence. Your mistake is what brought this upon the world."

"My mistake?" Takuya asked, then added. "It's true that it is Takuya Kanbara who conceived the idea of creating Chronosmon however, I am not _that_ Takuya."

"Oh? Are you then blaming it on your future self? Because if that is so, that would mean that it is still your fault."

"I still haven't made that mistake and I won't be making that mistake anymore... now that I am here." Takuya argued. "And even if I did managed to beat Chronosmon, I would never ever think of ever playing with time again."

"I wonder if that is the truth you speak, my boy." The old man said.

"It's the truth... but... what does it matter? It's too late now." Takuya said in a defeated tone while slumping on the ground.

"The future. Many believe that there is only one path towards it. That there is only an absolute future. Humans fail to realize at times that they have more than one and not all futures are absolute. Every decision and choice one makes contributes to what their future would and will be. If it is to be described in a few words, I would say that it is more of a cause and effect than anything else." The old man suddenly preached. "It is not too late, you know. Not in this world where time is not welcome."

"Are you saying there is a way?" Takuya said as he quickly stood to his feet. "Tell me. Please. Tell me if there is still hope."

"There is. But, let me tell you that at the rate that things are going now, Chronosmon is too strong for anyone to defeat. His power can now even compare to that of mine."

"Then... how do we beat him?" Takuya asked. "If there's even a small chance I'll take it, no matter how hard it is. I will do my best."

"I know you will, boy." The old man said, his smile once again in his face. "The answer lies in your Digivice."

"My... Digivice?" Takuya asked as he took out his Digivice still in its D-Cyber form. "That's weird... why is it still in that form?"

"You must be thankful that your future self and your friends' future selves thought of that one up." The old man said. "If you your D-Cyber and Izumi's D-Cyber against Chronosmon, you may just be able to beat him."

"Use it? You mean do an X-Evolution?" Takuya asked as he began to play with his D-Cyber.

"No, boy. That device only has just enough power to do what I have in mind. Izumi's also has little power left. By no means should you both use it to transform into your Digimon selves." the old man warned. "You must use it to send Chronosmon in a world that will soon exist no more. If you do that, and firmly promise to yourself never to create him. Then he and the Cyber World will be engulfed by the Dead Sea of Dreams. Once that is done, I shall deal with his existence myself."

"But... you said that he would be as strong as you by now." Takuya said, worried for the old man's sake.

"As strong as but not stronger." The old man assured Takuya. "You should not also worry about his strength because once you have sent him to the Cyber World, his strength will fade. After all, he destroyed the stones that symbolized the Digi-Spirits there."

"I see... and what about my friends?"

"They will be safe..." Answered the old man. Then he paused, and his smile faded and was replaced by a serious look. "There is just... one thing...."

"One thing? What is it?" Takuya queried.

"A payment."

"Payment?"

The old man nodded. "There is a price that must be paid. A price of equivalent value for your wish to be able to return to the world of the living."

"What kind of payment is that?" Takuya asked. Then he remembered something, "Wait, does that mean that the future me paid the price for us to return the first time around?"

"No. It wasn't he who payed the price prior to your arrival here." The old man answered. "It was Katsuya and the future Izumi who did that... though they sure made it quite a secret."

"They... what did they pay you?" Takuya was not yet through with his questions.

"That, I could not tell you." The old man said. "But it is of equivalent value to their wish. I could not take more than enough of what is required from you, after all."

"Is that so..." Takuya said as he was left to think of what the price is for his desire. "But, I don't know what I should pay you..."

"Then allow me to take the payment from you." The old man said. "I choose a future in exchange for a new one."

"A future?" Takuya asked, it was a strange thing to ask for.

"It is only fair, right?" the old man said. "For a new future that you are trying to make, I ask this in exchange."

"I get that but... what do you mean by it?"

"You can no longer have the future that you have known." The old man quickly said, turning around. "The existence of that future will be truly erased without any hope of being revived. That means that there would be no Katsuya or Yumi in your future... as their existence has far too intertwined with the present."

"But that's..." Takuya was about to argue when Katsuya suddenly appeared. "K-Katsuya!?"

"It's been a while, Takuya." Katsuya said in greeting. "I never thought I'd get to see you back to normal again."

"Never thought I'd be back to normal, actually..." Takuya greeted back. "But... what are you doing here?"

"He's here to help you decide." The old man said, "I'll be over there once you two are done with your little chit-chat."

Takuya and Katsuya nodded and watched as the old man made his way to another boulder that had popped out of nowhere.

"So..." Katsuya said as he turned to face Takuya.

"So..." Takuya answered back.

"I guess you've heard the payment." Katsuya said. "It sounds too heavy to pay right? But, that's the point of it."

"How did you know of that?" Takuya asked.

"He told me right before he called me to this place." Katsuya answered. "It's not the first time, though... as you may have heard as well."

"Yeah, I have...Gramps said you and your mother paid the price... though he didn't say what the price was." Takuya said, then asked out of curiosity. "What did you both pay?"

"Sorry, that's a secret." Katsuya laughed then, stopped and double backed. "Wait, you call him 'Gramps'?!"

"Why? He is an old grandpa." Takuya repeated his answer to Katsuya.

Katsuya laughed a hearty laugh. "You know, what you're going to pay the old man isn't that much."

"Isn't that much?" Takuya snorted. "What the heck are you saying. It's your and your sister's existence he is asking for. That's something! The thought of not having you guys as our future children is not 'nothing' to me."

Katsuya shook his head. "But in exchange for millions of lives and the future of every single living being, that's a small price to pay. Besides, Yumi and I, we both did managed to do what we were tasked to do... save for one last task... Yumi's task."

"Even if you put it that way..."

"Besides, technically, we aren't _your_ children yet and your aren't our dad _yet_." Katsuya went on to say.

Takuya could not bear to hear anymore. It was not an easy decision even when others would see it as a hands-down easy one.

Katsuya patted his shoulder. "If you don't pay this, Chronosmon would continue to ravage the world, time and dimensions. I don't want to be blamed for not being able to do anything about it."

Takuya was silent. He didn't know what to say despite knowing that it would be the 'right' thing to do.

"Everything will be alright." Katsuya said as he turned around. "It may not seem alright when you think about it but, when the future that you will be making and striving for, whatever that future may be, finally comes... you will see, Takuya, that everything did indeed turn out right. Please, allow us to save the world... even if it means staying behind the spotlight."

"Katsuya..." Takuya said as he looked at the young Kanbara.

"Good luck..." And with it, Katsuya vanished.

"Thank you..." Takuya muttered, and before he knew it, the old man was right beside him once again.

"So, have you decided?" The old man asked.

Takuya nodded slowly. "I don't like it but... it wouldn't be called a sacrifice otherwise, would it?"

"Good." The old man said. "Remember what you need to do. You will meet Yumi along the way, she will join you one final time to finish the duty she has been entrusted. Her final duty as a Spirit Shinker and as a person from your future."

Takuya nodded and before long he found himself in a tunnel-like area. It had many paths intertwined along with it. Many rooms and alcoves that he could enter but he found it easy to find the path he should be taking back to the world he should be for infront of the path was Yumi, waiting for him with the same determination that he has within himself.

"This is the way back to the real world. We only have a small amount of time before the Dead Sea of Dreams completely swallows the whole place." Yumi said as Takuya walked towards her. "The others have gone ahead already."

"The others?" Takuya asked, confused and surprised to hear that.

Yumi nodded. "They will be freeing Kouji and the others from Chronosmon's illusions. We won't be meeting with them though, we have, after all, a different mission."

"Right." Takuya nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yumi answered.

And with that, the two walked right through the cave for the final confrontation with Chronosmon.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Post Author's Notes**

*Whew* That was one looong chapter, wouldn't you guys say so? Well, what do you guys think? Was it good enough for your liking?

Anyways, the title of this chapter was meant for the final chapter, actually but, after giving it much thought, I figured it was more appropriate for this one instead.

If you guys think that this single chapter is where the old man of the Dead Sea is only meant for then, you guys are pretty much mistaken. He will appear in another chapter as to what his role then will be, that is up to you guys to read.

Having said that, we only have a couple of more chapters to go before we close off this fanfic. I hope you guys are ready for the finale and hopefully that finale will be as good as, if not better, than the first Chronicles of Time.

Anyways, that's about all for now. Don't forget to review, okay? I just realized that there is now a reply option to the reviews that you guys have sent, lol. I think I will be using that from now on to answer to some of the reviews that requires some answering to.

This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and signing out. Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	61. The Hour of Judgment

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez  


* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Well, this was supposed to be a chapter that I was going to upload on Christmas Day however, a family vacation was suddenly planned – which was actually quite a surprise. It was a four day vacation hence, the late update.

But enough about that, here is the second to the last chapter of this fanfic. Hopefully, it will be good enough for you guys.

Before you read the chapter, however, I would like to remind everyone to please read this chapter's Post Author's Notes as there is something important in there.

With that said, once again, hope you guys enjoy.

**End of Author's Notes  


* * *

**

**Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Hour of Judgment  


* * *

**

_Life holds one great but commonplace mystery. Though shared by each of us and known to all, seldom rates a second thought. That mystery, which most of us take for granted and never think twice about, is time..._

Anticipation was building up within him. It was not only anticipation, though. Also hope. That old man had given them one last shot to make things right. It was a chance that they could not miss.

Takuya's eyes burned with the will of the fire that cannot be extinguished. He was back to normal and, although he and Yumi will be facing Chronosmon, he could not help but be excited about it especially now that they really do have a plan to win.

Yumi...

The thought of his companion caused him to take a glimpse at her. Her auburn hair, messy just like her father's, swayed with the force of the barriers that they were breaking. Her eyes, golden-brown in color, held the same fire in them that he has on his. She knew that this would be her last battle as a Kanbara and as a Spirit Shinker as well.

He could not help but feel sad about it all as well as confused. Takuya wondered how Yumi could keep her head held up like that knowing full well what fate awaits her.

"_Kouichi will be crushed..._" Takuya also found himself thinking. He was, after all, not blind as to not see the overflowing feelings of love and adoration that Kouichi was feeling for Yumi. "..._I wonder... just what is it that is going through your mind right now, Yumi..._"

His mind was suddenly brought back to reality when Yumi spoke.

"We're almost there." She said, looking forward still.

"R-Right." Takuya said. "_This is not the time for those thoughts..._"

"Remember, Takuya," Yumi said looking at him. "You can't Digivolve, you and Izumi need to use the remaining energy from the D-Cybers to send Chronosmon to the Cyber World. If either of you Digi-volves, even for a short time then..."

"...Then it won't work." Takuya finished then gave his famous grin. "Don't worry... Everything is going to work out alright, right?"

Yumi smiled. "Right."  


* * *

"Digi-Spirit! Evolution!" Izumi cried, tears was running down her face. She could not fathom why but, she felt as though something precious had been ripped from her heart. She felt that she should be able to remember what it was but, she could not. "Kazemon!!"

"You'll pay for that, Chronosmon!" Shouted Kouichi as he too Digivolved to Loweemon.

Chronosmon laughed. "I do not think you are in the position to even say that, Kouichi. I may have lost my control on Izumi however, I now have more than enough power thanks to the help of your other friends. And now, it is not me who is outnumbered. It is you."

"Numbers alone do not win a battle." Future Takuya spoke as he summoned his sword yet again and pointed the blade at Chronosmon, "I can assure you, we will still win."

"True, numbers alone do not win a battle... but, it still helps." Laughed Chronosmon still. "And that confidence... I shall enjoy shattering it still."

"Not if I can help it!" Shouted Kazemon, and with that she let off her attack, "_Brezza Petalo!!_"

Just then, long, thin tornadoes erupted from her fingertips and aimed at Chronosmon. Chronosmon, with a wave of his hand stopped the flow of the attack and slowly walked out of its way before making time move again.

"Useless." He said. "Do you really believe that an attack like that could damage me?"

"No." Shouted Kazemon as she flew to the other side of the room. "But, it did buy _them_ enough time to free themselves."

Just then, an attack manage to graze Chronosmon's arm, it was a combined attack from Loweemon and future Takuya who had managed to free themselves from Chronosmon's trap.

"Aghh!" Shouted Chronosmon. "How did you--!?"

"We told you, you underestimate us too much." Says Loweemon as they turned back to face Chronosmon yet again after having landed beside Izumi.

"You WILL pay!" Screeched Chronosmon before he summoned more of those orbs of his.

"Tch. I don't think we can really defeat him with just you two with your Human Digi-Spirits." Future Takuya said.

He needn't say more as both Izumi and Kouichi nodded and immediately slide Digivolved to their beast spirits – Zephyrmon and Kaiser Leomon. Afterwhich, they immediately dodged the attacks that Chronosmon had prepared for them.

Just then, the whole white world that they were at, suddenly began to shake and the cracks that had appeared when the Dead Sea of Dreams began its attack grew in number and size.

"We have to hurry." Future Takuya said, "The only thing we can do now is to push Chronosmon towards the mouth of the Dead Sea of Dreams..."

"How are we supposed to do that without putting anyone of us in peril?" Kaiser Leomon asked.

Just then, a loud crackling sound and then a sound reminiscent to a glass shattering could be heard. Whirling around in surprise, Chronosmon, Zephyrmon, Kaiser Leomon and the future Takuya saw something land just a ways away from where the Spirit Shinker's group were at.

They could sense someone's presence, however, thanks to the smoke that had appeared thanks to the impact. It would appear, by the looks of everyone's face that none of them knew if it was a friend or a foe that had joined in on their fray.

When the smoke cleared, there, standing tall, proud and daring were Takuya and Yumi.

"What the--!?" Chronosmon and Kaiser Leomon could find themselves say.

"So, they've decided." Was what came out of future Takuya's mouth. A sad smile was playing on his lips.

Takuya faced Chronosmon.

"How? How is it that you still have managed to return and with that girl as well!?" Chronosmon cursed.

"You can't really see it, can you, Chronosmon?" Takuya said, there was a powerful conviction in his voice as he spoke. "You're all alone in this fight. No matter what you do, the odds will never be in your favor."

He then turned towards Yumi and asked, "Can you buy me some time, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded, "Leave it to me."

And with that she took the red orb that she had been given by the Tomoki from the future and, grasping it tightly in her hand, she could feel a great power flow through her.

Seeing what Yumi was doing, Takuya turned and walked towards where a stunned Izumi, who had dedigivolved back to her human form, was standing.

"I won't let you!" Shouted Chronosmon as he called forth more of his eerie orbs to attack them.

Just then, Yumi also shouted back, "And neither will I!" as she, using the power of the red orb in her right hand, called forth a barrier with her left hand to shield the entire group from Chronosmon's attack.

Everyone was surprised by just what Yumi can do. Even her father and Takuya, who knew of the orb's existence, failed to grasp the real power that the said orb hold.

Seeing that Yumi can hold it on her own, Takuya continued to walk towards Izumi.

Once he was face to face with her, he greeted her with his most sincerest of smiles.

"I'm back." Was all he could think of of saying. "I know you may have a hard time remembering but I'm--"

Even before he could finish, Izumi immediately hugged him. Tears was running down freely on her cheeks now as she did not bother to hold them back.

"I can feel it." She managed to whisper in her ears. "I know who you are... I... I remember."

He may have been surprised by the unexpected gesture but now, that that surprise had subsided, he hugged her back.

"I know this is supposed to be a heartfelt reunion and all..." Yumi spoke, "...but, can you guys hurry it up... I can't hold him off forever!"

Hearing those words, Takuya and Izumi broke off their hug and nodded.

"But," Izumi managed to ask, "how are we supposed to defeat him? Our attacks aren't that effective against him."

Takuya grinned, his confident grin as he took from his pocket his D-Cyber. "With this."

"Your Digivice?" Kouichi asked, and upon seeing it closely said, "Wait, it's still that weird digivice. It hasn't returned back to your original digivice?"

"And it's a good thing it hasn't." Takuya said. "Izumi, our Digivices – the D-Cybers, have the power to send Chronosmon into that alternate world we were in before, the Cyber World. With just enough energy, we can do just that. As long as you haven't used your Digivice yet..."

That was when the future Takuya cut him off, "Unfortunately, Izumi has already digivolved and slide digivolved while you were gone."

"Wh-wha-what!?" Takuya was in a dilemma now. "But that would mean that..."

He then turned towards Yumi who was now struggling with keeping Chronosmon at bay that he wondered if she managed to hear what her father had just said.

"What are we supposed to do now? Why didn't you stop her from using it?" Takuya asked her older self.

"How would I know what you would have ultimately chosen?" The future Takuya asked back.

"You should have known. I am you after all!" Takuya retorted, exasperated.

"Alright, enough of this." Future Takuya said, "Yumi's already straining herself too much, you both have to at least try. Maybe, there's still enough energy in those digivices left."

"What if it doesn't work?" Izumi questions.

"Don't think like that." Future Takuya told her. "I'm sure, we will all think of something when that happens. You guys have only one shot at this, do not miss it. Leave the distractions to the three of us."

Takuya and Izumi nodded.

Just then, Yumi let the barrier down and they proceeded to put their plan into action... though, it was not much of a plan, mind you.

Whilst they were waiting for the opportune time, Izumi could not help but speak with Takuya.

"Even though I know that I do know you, I can't seem to remember what your name is..." She admitted to him as they lie in wait for Chronosmon to let his guard down, while making sure not to let their guards down in the process.

Takuya laughed, "I guess that's a side-effect."

"A side-effect?" Izumi asked, she did not get it.

"For having made so many trips back and forth the Dead Sea of Dreams, I mean." Takuya explained. "It should come back to you... eventually."

"If that's so, then how come those two seem to fully remember you?"

"Special cases." Takuya grinned. "Though, I'm not the one who decides that, and neither do they."

Just then, their conversation was put to a halt when they finally saw an opening in Chronosmon's defense. Immediately, without any delays, Takuya and Izumi pointed the screen of their D-Cybers at Chronosmon.

A burst of light erupted from the two devices, one was red in color while the other was purple. It went straight to Chronosmon, binding him in his human form still.

"What!? What is this?" Chronosmon demanded answers that none were too keen to give him.

"That's it!" Shouted future Takuya.

Kouichi watched in silence as he helped Yumi up, wondering if it will just be enough.

But it seems that Chronosmon will not go down without a fight, and perhaps, without bringing someone else along with him even.

As Chronosmon began to fight against the chains of light that had bound him, Takuya could see that Izumi was already struggling to keep the energy from her D-Cyber flowing. The thought that the energy remaining in her device was no longer enough filled his head.

Yumi, although exhausted as well, could see the hidden look of panic in Takuya and Izumi's faces, she knew the time to fulfill her own mission had come.

Forcing herself to stand, with the help from Kouichi, she gripped the red orb in her hand. Yes, it was indeed time.

"Kouichi..." she said, a bit weakly from fatigue.

Kouichi looked at her, worried and asked, "What is it?"

"It's time."

"Time? You mean it's time that we win? Yeah, as long as Takuya and Izumi keep this up, we will definitely win this time!" Kouichi said. He was willing to welcome their victory right now if he could.

"No. That's not it." Yumi said as he pushed herself away from Kouichi to stand on her own two feet. "It's time that you let me go."

Kouichi was surprised. He was not sure he heard it right and wondered if anyone else had heard what she said as well. But no one else heard it.

"Let you go? What are you talking about?" Kouichi asked.

"The only thing keeping me... in this place... apart from my mission... is you." Yumi said, a sad smile was in her face. "I... Katsuya and I, we've already made our decision and paid the price for the victory that you guys are aching to have. Takuya already knows that... but, in order to win, we both need to do something."

"I'm... not following what you're trying to say." Kouichi was confused. He could not fathom what she was saying, after all.

"The key to winning... lies within me." Yumi managed to say. "This orb's energy, if combined with my own, will just be enough to send Chronosmon to the Cyber World. All I need to do is let the orb to convert me to energy and..."

Kouichi had heard enough and he immediately said, "No!" to the idea. "How can you agree to that? Surely, there's another way!"

"There is no other way, Kouichi. I'm sure you already know that." Yumi told him, her voice was firm as if she had already decided. "Besides, I'm not really asking for your permission... I'm just asking you to do something... for me."

"But...I..." Kouichi knew what the right thing to do was. He knew he could not be selfish and knew that even before all this had happened, he knew that they really cannot be together.

Yumi touched his cheeks, "It's alright. This was meant to happen."

Kouichi bowed his head and touched her skin. He knew it would be the last time. After a while he faced her and nodded whilst asking, "What should I do then?"

"Give the orb that will be revived to Takuya and Izumi." Was all Yumi said.

Kouichi nodded.

Yumi then turned to face her father and said, "It's time for me, dad."

The Future Takuya, knowing immediately what Yumi meant when she said those words could only nod and say, "I will be right behind you."

With one final look over at Kouichi who was trying to be strong, Yumi gripped the red orb tightly with both her hands.

The light of the red orb flowed through her body, engulfing her whole body in that same bright light. No one except for her father and Kouichi seemed to notice what was happening, after all, how could Takuya and Izumi notice anything else when they are concentrating too much on keeping Chronosmon chained?

With one final smile and a word of 'Goodbye' to Kouichi, Yumi materialized herself into the energy that was needed to revive the stone, which will in turn give more power to Izumi in order to seal Chronosmon into the Cyber World.

Kouichi, knowing the urgency of his own task, quickly yet gently picked up the red orb that was still floating and overflowing with its new found energy and quickly let Duskmon take control of his body.

With all the strength he could manage, pushing his legs to run faster than he dared he could, Duskmon quickly made his way to where Izumi and Takuya were at. When he was close enough to reach them but at the same time was still at arms' length away, Duskmon called out to his two friends.

"Takuya! Izumi!" Duskmon called. "Use this!"

And with that, he was about to throw the red orb when Chronosmon managed to free one of his hands, with all he could muster, he then began to use his power to stop the red orb from reaching its target by destroying it and sending it to the Dead Sea of Dreams.

But, the Future Takuya was quick to his feet, using his sword he stabbed Chronosmon's hand into the ground earning a loud scream from the said evil Digimon.

Seeing that Chronosmon was now preoccupied with something else, Duskmon saw this as his time to throw the orb into their direction. With one swift movement he threw it over to them, and luckily enough, Takuya managed to catch it.

"Use it with Izumi's D-Cyber!" Duskmon instructed.

Takuya nodded, they knew they have to hurry as the older Takuya was already struggling against Chronosmon, trying his best to keep him pinned down. He then handed Izumi the red orb, and the moment she was handed the said item, she felt a new source of strength and as soon as she did feel that, the flow of the light from her D-Cyber grow stronger, strong enough to bind Chronosmon yet again.

With the D-Cyber re-energized, it did not take long for Chronosmon to be fully bound and ready to be transported back to the Cyber World. The only problem now is... how do they do that exactly?

"Now what?" Izumi asked Takuya, thinking that he should know.

"I don't know." Takuya answered in all honesty.

"It's my turn then." The future Takuya said as he stood in the middle of it all, with the light passing through him. "Just leave this to me guys."

"What are you going to do?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm going to do the same thing that Yumi did, Kouichi." the older Kanbara said, "What we've been tasked to do."

"You're not going to..." Takuya was about to say, but no words need to be said for the older Takuya nodded even before he could finish what he was going to say.

The older Takuya took the sword out of the ground and out of Chronosmon's stabbed hand, raised it in the air and as soon as he did so, a bright light engulfed the two D-Cybers and their bearers.

With that light, a gate, circular in shape with digi-alphabets written around its rim, appeared in between Takuya and Izumi. It was the gate to the Cyber World – a gate that Takuya and Izumi are so familiar of.

"Now, Chronosmon, it's time." the older Takuya said, "Your reign now comes to an end."

"No!" Chronosmon shouts, but his curses and shouts falls to deaf ears. "NO!"

The future Takuya then turned towards Takuya, Izumi and Kouichi. He then said, "Close the gate as soon as we get inside."

Izumi and Takuya could only nod. This was that one chance that they have. A chance they cannot pass up or even debate about.

With one last nod, the future Takuya, with the help of the D-Cybers managed to pull Chronosmon and himself into the gate. As soon as they were inside, the future Takuya gave a nod and that was the last they have seen him.

As soon as the gate to the Cyber World closed, the white world that they were in began to violently shake and the cracks grew bigger and bigger until debris began to fall.

"We have to get out of here." Takuya spoke the obvious.

"But to where?" Izumi asked, panic rising in her voice.

Just then, a sudden explosion caused them to look at the far end of the room. When the dust has settled they saw the other Spirit Shinkers, freed from Chronosmon's grasp and with them, Takuya guessed, were the older versions of the others – the "others" that Yumi spoke of.

"Quickly!" Shouted the man that Takuya guessed was the future Kouji, "Over here!"

They needn't be told of twice. Hastily they moved to where the others were while the debris continued to fall.

"Hurry, into the vortex." Spoke another person from the future, this time it was the future Erika. "All of you, quickly now."

The others, who were still a bit groggy and out of the loop, did not bother to ask any questions. They merely did what they were told and quickly jumped into the swirling purple vortex into safety.

Everyone had jumped in save for Kouichi and Takuya who both turned to the others from the future, a questioning looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Asked future Junpei, "What are you two waiting for? Hurry."

"Junpei's right." Max said, "This place is going to collapse any second now."

"What about you guys?" Takuya asked.

"No need to worry about us." Kouji answered. "We'll be alright. Just go."

Takuya nodded and jumped into the vortex.

"Why are you still here, Kouichi?" Future Hitakaru asked. "Didn't you hear us? We told you to go!"

"I...I..." Kouichi stuttered but finally got it out, "I want to know what happened to Yumi."

"Yumi... she's gone. She's gone, Kouichi." Future Kouji said, sadness evident in his voice. "You know that already, right? I'm sure, she wouldn't want you to stay behind and be erased along with this place."

"Wait...what? Erased?" Kouichi asked, he knew it was going to happen but, he can't help but wonder... "What about you guys? How are you going to get out of here?"

"This is going to take forever." Erika sighed, and, without warning (and without another word from Kouichi as well), he pushed him into the vortex and into safety.

The last thing Kouichi managed to hear before he was swallowed up by the vortex was the voice, a familiar yet distant voice.

"Thank you, Kouichi..." It said.

And then, there was darkness...

* * *

**To be continued...  


* * *

**

**Post Author's Notes**

Well, that, my friends, is the second to the last chapter of Chronicles of Time: Cyber World. So, what do you guys think? Was it any good? I hope it was.

Anyways, like I have said, there is something important I would like readers to answer, and please, I do hope everyone who reads answers this soon (as soon as you finish reading the chapter, please send me a review with your answer or just a PM with the answer to the question).

So, here is the question:

**In the whole CoT: CW fanfic, in all of its scenes, in all of its chapters, which one would you like to have an illustration of. This, of course, includes the finale chapter which will be uploaded on the 30th of December, 2009.**

With that said, I hope you guys do give some feedback.

Well, that's about it. This is Sakura Martinez saying "PEACE" and, albeit a bit late, wishing everyone a BLESSED AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A WONDEROUS NEW YEAR!!! Until the update on the 30th! Ja ne!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


	62. Tomorrow Will Surely Be Sunny

**A Digimon Frontier Fanfic**

**By Sakura Martinez**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes**

Finally, we have come to the point where this story comes to a close.

It was fun writing this final chapter and I do hope that you guys enjoy reading it too.

As much as I would like to say more in this first Author's Notes, I'll allow all of you instead, to read the chapter and then I'll just say what I want to say on the Post Author's Notes.

Anyways, please enjoy the finale of Chronicles of Time: Cyber World!

**End of Author's Notes**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Chronicles of Time: Cyber World**

**Tomorrow Will Surely Be Sunny**

**

* * *

  
**

"A bomb exploded near Shibuya district's subway earlier today. Police reports indicate the number of injured by the blast to be around fifty people. Having said that, however, there are no fatal injuries nor deaths according to the police. It is quite baffling, to say the least, that an explosion which is said to be as powerful as this one, could hold no fatalities amongst those within the range of the blast. It is still a mystery where the explosion originated from. Some witnesses blame faulty wiring in the station while others say that it was a gas leak. No one can tell for certain what is true, however, we can confirm that this is not a terrorist attack. That should put everyone's minds at ease." The female reporter with short, black hair and pale skin wearing her usual business attire said over the television. "It will, however, take a long time for the Shibuya Station to be up and running again. Local government has estimated over half a million yen is needed to fix all the damage wrought by the said explosion. That being said, people would need to take the long way to Shibuya and from Shibuya considering that there would be no trains, subway or otherwise, going to and from the said station. This is Reina Arashi reporting to you live from Shibuya Station."

As soon as the reporter finished her report, Kouji immediately hit the off button on the remote, shutting the television off.

"And that's what the news are saying but, we all know what _really_ happen, don't we?" He said as he slouched on the sofa.

The four other people around him nodded.

"Still, it's strange that we end up here with you still bandaged up, Takuya." Junpei said as he, and the others, looked over at Takuya who was sitting comfortably on the hospital bed, still full of bandages. "Those guys that brought us back here sure have a lot of humor in them."

"Yeah. I swear, I'm aching all over." Takuya grumbled. "Couldn't they have just sent us, I don't know, about a week AFTER we saved the world from Chronosmon the first time around?!"

"Quit complaining, Takuya." Izumi told him, she was sitting on his bed as well. "I bet they have their reason for choosing this time instead."

"Izumi's right, Takuya." Tomoki nodded in agreement then stopped, and faced their only female companion in the room. "Still, I can't believe you actually got controlled by Chronosmon, Izumi."

"Hey! I thought we all agreed to let that one slide." Izumi pouted.

This, of course, made everyone laugh.

It had just been a few hours since they found themselves back in the wreckage, that time when Chronosmon first let his presence known. The vortex that they had all jumped into was, apparently, a vortex created by the Dead Sea of Dreams to send them back to a safer time and place – their original timeplane before the whole Chronosmon adventure fully kicked in, with a few 'minor' adjustments.

One of which is that, no Digimons attacked the Shibuya Station however, as the explosion had already occurred, what the Dead Sea of Dreams made everyone believe, save for the Spirit Shinkers, is that it was an accident that caused the explosion.

Of course, since the explosion had already occurred and the Dead Sea of Dreams can no longer move time backwards too much, Takuya was still trapped and injured by the debris, which is he still ended up being in the same hospital room he had been before. Everyone else was safe and sound however, as they were only there to visit him and keep him company.

Another minor adjustment made by the Dead Sea of Dreams is that they all retained the memories that they have gained from their adventures, which, in this time plane, won't be happening anymore. Although they did retain their memories, the other five Spirit Shinkers were still sent back to the place where they were at that moment when the explosion occurred. Which is partly the reason why Junpei is a little bit pissed.

"How long do you suppose you're going to be kept here, Takuya?" Kouichi asked, trying to sound cheerful than how he was really feeling inside. "I hope you're not planning on staying in this room for too long."

"Why? Do you have plans, Kouichi?" Takuya asked.

Kouichi shook his head. "No. It's just that, it's such a waste of time to just stay here. I can confidently predict that the weather from here on out will be sunny."

"Of course you can 'confidently predict' it." Junpei scoffed, "We all know what the weather will be like tomorrow."

"But, that's about all we know about the future." Takuya told them. "After all, from this point on, it will be a lot different than before."

"Takuya's right." Kouji agreed. "Besides, I guess I understand why the Dead Sea of Dreams decided to allow us to keep our memories this time around. It's too ensure that we don't make the same mistakes twice... especially regarding Chronosmon."

"I'm definitely not going to make THAT mistake." Takuya told them. Of course, those who did not know the history behind Chronosmon would not understand what Takuya meant when he said that. After all, only a few people truly knew of the reason why Chronosmon was created in the first place.

The day went by quickly after that. Takuya was forced to stay in the hospital with his mother looking over him thanks to his injuries, while the others waved their goodbyes at him and told him that they would come visit him again tomorrow.

That night, Takuya could not help but think about all the things that had happened. The world had changed, they helped changed it. But, even as it had changed, only ten people knew of it while the rest of the world will remain oblivious forever.

Truth be told, Takuya really did understand why the old man decided to bring them here instead. He knew that this was the only time plane where the virus that had wrought so many troubles for them were not yet in his system and, that this was the farthest time that old man can send them to what with his hands tied with Chronosmon at that moment.

Takuya then proceeded to wonder what could have become of Chronosmon. Was he truly defeated? Is it really the end of their battle against that demented Digimon? What happened to his other self and what of the others from the future?

He shook his head. "_No. I'm sure it's all over now. We're here, aren't we?"_ He told himself soon after those thoughts escaped his head. "_There's nothing to worry about now. Everything is finally back to how it should be._"

And with that, Takuya fell asleep – the most peaceful sleep he had in a long, long while.  


* * *

A few weeks had passed since then. Everything was back to normal – well, as normal as they could possibly be. People were still talking about that freak accident in Shibuya Station but, there were no more conspiracy theories or hush-hush talks about the government and terrorism. Shibuya Station was also on its way to recovery.

Talking about recoveries, even Takuya finally stop wearing those bandages, much to his liking. Everyone could still remember that look of relief that he had on his face when the doctors finally said that it was okay for him to stop using them.

School was about to start a week from that day as well, which made everyone busy though they still made it a habit to hang out after taking care of their back-to-school preparations.

It was on a Friday, that last Friday of their current vacation that only Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi managed to find time to hang out. And the place they chose to go to was a recently opened Italian Cafe.

They were waiting for their food to arrive when Kouichi let out a sigh that caught both Takuya and Izumi's attention.

"Is there something wrong, Kouichi?" Takuya asked. Ever since the whole fiasco after becoming Flamon for a long while, Takuya had grown quite close to Kouichi and had been really thinking of him as a brother, like how he thinks of Tomoki.

Kouichi looked at Takuya. His look held that of someone saying 'Isn't it obvious'.

"I should have just turned you guys down when you asked me to hang out with you both." Kouichi said as he played with the fork that was neatly placed beside the spoon on top of the white, table napkins. "This makes me look like some chaperone."

"Oh, quit complaining Kouichi." Izumi said after giggling. "It's not like this is the first time this ever happened."

"Izumi's right, besides, we aren't even on a date." Takuya said grinning. "Don't tell me you're only saying that since you're still bitter about the whole--"

But before Takuya could finish, Kouichi gave him a deadly stare that could match Duskmon's. He hated talking about _that_.

"No, I'm not." Kouichi said, though his voice sounded so sure of it, Takuya knew better while Izumi could only guess.

Thankfully, before anything else could be said, the waiter arrived with their food. The trio then happily ate while they chat about various random things while making sure not to touch the delicate subject regarding the battle with Chronosmon. Of course, Kouichi was not the only one thankful for that but also Izumi, for the others had still been teasing her about it even now.

You know how time passes by so fast when you're having fun, and how it passes even faster when you wish it to stop? Well, that is what happened. Soon, their vacation was over and classes was back on.

The new term brought so many changes for Takuya and the rest of the Spirit Shinkers. For one, he and Izumi are finally on the same class after Izumi transferred to his school; Kouji got a different class from that of his brother thereby only allowing them to only see each other during their lunch breaks.

Junpei was thankful for the new term which allowed him to keep his old classmates whom he had grown quite close to over the past half-year. Tomoki, on the other hand, skipped a year when he was accepted to the school just beside Takuya and Izumi's school. On breaks, one could see him jumping over the school fence to eat his lunch with his two friends.

The other Spirit Shinkers weren't doing too bad as well. I suppose you can call it a gift from the Dead Sea of Dreams when Hikaru and Max managed to pass the entrance exam to pass the grade. Erika, having mixed feelings about this new term ended up deciding to make the best of it before she gets shipped to Japan as an exchange student – which added to Junpei thanking the new term.

Kira was feeling a bit nostalgic about the new term as well, after all, this would be his last term before he steps into the world of a middle-high schooler.

All in all, however, it was pointing out to be a good year for our heroes. Everyone was happy and could wish for nothing else – the world was safe, their lives were back to normal, and they were all expecting this to be a good term.

All, except for one, was actually enjoying the new term.

Kouichi, still feeling under the weather and still unable to let the memory of Yumi and her sacrifice rest, was slouched on his chair in class awaiting for Homeroom to start.

In his class, he was the only one who was sitting on a desk that was meant for two people, and that pushes him to depression even more as he thinks 'What if Yumi was here'.

He could feel his classmates eying him curiously. This was not the first time they have had him as their classmate so, he was sure that their were merely curious as to why he would be so depressed so early.

As to the reason why no one was sitting on that extra chair, well, simply put, their class was odd in number. Someone was bound to sit by his or herself. As luck would have it, however, Kouichi was the one who ended up sitting by himself.

Kouichi, being so lost in his own thoughts, did not realize Kouji had entered the classroom. Only when Kouji spoke did Kouji earn the surprised look out of his twin brother's face.

"I can't believe you forgot your lunchbox again, Kouichi." Was what Kouji said as he placed the said item on Kouichi's desk, which was what actually brought Kouichi back from his reverie. "This has to be the third time in a row that you did that."

"Oh! Kouji!" Said Kouichi, surprised. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that."

Kouji looked at his twin's classmates that were eying them, wondering what the twins were talking about. Of course, most of those that were looking at them were girls – something that Kouji had grown accustomed to and Kouichi had yet to get used to.

"You should really stop torturing yourself over what had happened, Kouichi." Kouji whispered to his twin. "Don't you think it's about time to just... let it go?"

Kouichi looked at his brother knowingly. He sighed. He knew that Kouji was right about that but... "I thought I can easily forget about here but... It's just that I can't. She's just..."

Kouji placed a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to say that he understands what his older twin was going through but, how could he say something that he doesn't mean?

"I know it's pretty much impossible for you to do that, Kouichi." Kouji said before he turned around to return to his own classroom as it was almost time for homeroom to start. "But, hard as it may be, you know you'd have to forget about her soon right? I'm sure she would have wanted you to be happy as well. Your parting was inevitable after all."

Kouichi nodded. He knew that. He had always known that he would also be feeling this way as well.

"Time heal all wounds, right?" He said while smiling weakly. Even as he said those words, however, Kouichi also knew that no matter how long ago it was, losing the most important people in your life is still very hard to forget. He will still feel lonely.

Kouji smiled back before finally leaving the room.

As soon as he got out of the room, Kouji was surprised to see Kouichi's homeroom teacher already on his way to his class.

Ayakawa-sensei. That small, stout, spectacle-wearing, whiskered, old man whom everyone in their school loves greeted the young Minamoto who in turn bowed his head in acknowledgment and respect while saying a 'Good Morning' to the said teacher.

"Did Kouichi forgot his lunch again?" The old man asked, a kind smile on his face.

Kouji nodded. "Yes. This is the third time in the row, Ayakawa-sensei. He's still... feeling blue."

"Hm. I see." Ayakawa-sensei said as he played with is mustache as he always does when in thought, the smile however, was still there. "Well, perhaps today will be different."

"How so, sir?"

"Because I will be introducing to them a new student." Came the reply.

"A new... student?" Kouji asked, it was then that he realized that someone was behind Kouichi's Homeroom Teacher.

The moment that Kouji saw the new student, his eyes widen in surprise. But, even before he could say anything, Ayakawa-sensei had already went into the room with the new student in tow.

All Kouji could say as the doors of Kouichi's classroom was shut close was, "No...way..."  


* * *

Kouichi stared at the window beside him that overlooked their school's field. He could still see some students scurrying their way to class and thought how pointless it was that they were still hurrying up even though they were already late – no matter what they do.

It was for this reason that he did not see, nor hear, Ayakawa-sensei enter the room along with the new transfer student. Either his thoughts about students being late for class was so deep as the Mariana Trench, which happens to be the deepest known part of the world's oceans, that he also did not hear his classmates' delight with the arrival of the new student.

It was only when he heard his name being called that he looked up at Ayakawa-sensei, out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sensei? What is--?" He was about to say but stopped mid-way through his sentence when he caught a glimpse of the student beside the said teacher.

"Still daydreaming, Mr. Kimura?" Ayakawa-sensei asked with a laugh that cause the whole class to laugh along with him. Kouichi could care less however, as his eyes were still fixed on the new student. "Yes, now, Ms. Akihabara, why don't you go sit right beside that young man."

The new student, whom Ayakawa-sensei called 'Ms. Akihabara', nodded before walking towards Kouichi, who was following her every movement. Once she got to the desk, she sat down beside him.

Ayakawa-sensei then began talking about that day's topic for homeroom. But, Kouichi did not care about that at the moment. What he cared to know about was this girl – Akihabara, was it?

"Is there something on my face?" Akihabara asked in a low voice when Kouichi was still staring at her.

Kouichi, surprised at the question replied, "Ah... n-no. It's just that... you look a lot like someone I...used to know..."

"Do you say that to _every_ girl that comes your way?" She asked, it wasn't in an annoying tone though, mind you.

Kouichi shook his head and immediately said 'No', then added, "I really mean it, Akihabara-san. I'm just saying..."

"It's Yumi." She said, after hearing Kouichi call her 'Akihabara-san'. "I really don't like formalities all that much. Kouichi, was it? To be honest, you do seem kind of familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

You can imagine how surprised Kouichi was when he heard Akihabara's full name. Yumi Akihabara, a name reminiscent to that of the Yumi he knew. She looks a lot like her as well – so identical in fact that it was impossible to say that she was not a different person. But, Kouichi, who saw what happened to the Yumi he knew, knows that it was impossible.

"Ah, I don't think so." Kouichi said, then quickly added, "Unless your real last name is Kanbara then I believe we have met before."

Yumi laughed. "No, it's Akibara."

"Well, I'm just saying..." Kouichi said, scratching the back of his head.

"You're a pretty funny guy, Kouichi." Yumi said after a while, "I think we can friends."

"Same here." Was all Kouichi could think of replying.

At the corner of his eye, Ayakawa-sensei saw that Kouichi was finally getting out of his slump. He smiled seeing that he was, slowly but surely, getting back to his old self. It was at that point that the stout homeroom teacher made a prediction to himself, that this term was going to be an interesting one.  


* * *

"Everything lives by blending, interconnecting, and mutually influencing one another. Even a merely trivial meeting brings about changes of both heart and body." The old man of the Dead Sea of Dreams said with a smiled.

"You are enjoying what you are watching, aren't you, old man?" the older Takuya asked.

"Of course, it is very interesting to see the reactions of people when they meet someone whom they did not expect to meet." The old man said. "People, you see, when they must meet someone, they meet the person they must meet..."

"...and surely, if one keeps wishing, their wishes will come true, that's what you were going to say, right?"

The old man nods. " Everyone wished for Kouichi to find happiness, as much as Kouichi wished for it himself and the strength of their wish just made enough of a difference for Yumi's incarnation. That's how strong the power of wishing is. And, if you use that strength to keep on wishing,the dream will become reality. But, if you wish for someone's unhappiness, you'll also become unhappy proportionally to the strength of the wish. Those who feel they are unhappy now, are bitter towards someone and wish for someone's unhappiness. You, of course, made too many wishes, and paid too many prices, my friend."

"It is all to set things right." older Takuya said with a smile. "Besides, helping you run this place, doesn't seem to be too bad of a deal."

"So you say now." The old man laughed. "Now, how much will change in their destiny from this point on?"

"Well, no matter what lies ahead, I am sure they'll all pull through in the end. Nothing is predestined, after all." Takuya said as he turned around and began to walk away, "For even if there are tears in what lies ahead, those tears will turn into hope someday. For surely, the day when everyone could laugh will come. If there is anything inevitable that I know of besides death, it is that. After all, even if one is filled with uncertainty, is it not best to think that tomorrow will still be sunny?"

"Tomorrow will be sunny, eh?" The old man whispers to himself as he looks back on the floating mirror that is showing Kouichi Kimura and Yumi Akihabara. "That is a nice thought to always carry around."  


* * *

_All dwelling in one house are strange brothers three, as unlike as any three brothers could be, yet try as you may to tell brother from brother, you'll find that the trio resemble each other. The first isn't there, though he'll come beyond doubt. The second's departed, so he's not about. The third and the smallest is right on the spot, and manage without him the others could not. Yet the third factor with which to be reckoned because the first brother turns into the second. You cannot stand back and observe number three, for one of the others is all you will see. So tell me, my child, are the three of them one? Or are there but two? Or could there be none? Just name them, and you will at once realize that each rules a kingdom of infinite size. They rule it together and are it as well. In that, they're alike, so where do they dwell?  


* * *

_

**The End.**

**Post Author's Notes**

And that, my dear friends, ends this long fanfic. I do hope I had made it quite likable up until the end and hope that you guys liked how I ended it.

I am happy that I managed to finish this fanfic before the year ended, as I have promised everyone – and just 2 hours before my birthday as well. Yeah!!

Anyways, I could not thank you all for your support. Reading and reviewing this fanfic from the first chapter up until we finally got to the end. Words could never really, truly say the feeling of gratitude that I wish to convey but I do hope they will suffice.

To the 50 people who added this story to their favorites list which includes: 61wisampa, athenaswings, BaNANa boi, Blonde-Eko, BlueLight98, Captain Luffy, CharmedKat25, Dark God Anubis, digigrllover, digimondragonmaster, Dime Store Magic, Drakius, dusty999, Elemacil, eminagnam, FireFairy219, GothBeyondReason, GUNMAN666, Insense, k.y., Kamigawa Minato, kate problem, KazeKageSekai, Kairi-chan, kimiko-ryu, Krystal Karpenter, LarkasBlessing122291, light n hope 4eva, lil-ying-fa, Marie Ravenclaw, my-little-starr, OoOoJoJoOoOo, purpletakumifan101, Pyra-Chan, Raiden757, Saskia Wolf, sayainking90, Sightbent, SS equals Kawaii, Ten Commandments, The Yondaime, Thorned Black Rose, unknown081, viperk1, Winter-Fantasy, warriorseadra, WiNgS-of-a-dReAmEr, x-Cloud Drop-x, Yacada-Uchiha, and Ziva David – thank you. I am honored that you added this story to your favorites.

To the 25 people who added this story on their alert list, to: 61wisampa, 747Jason747, animebookworm44, athenaswings, cancercute, CharmedKat25, Chuckis, Dark God Anubis, dbzgtfan2004, Drakius, GUNMAN666, Krystal Karpenter, Lan Yue Hime, lil-ying-fa, Marie Ravenclaw, my-little-starr, Pyra-Chan, r0gue lebeau, Roflcopter Inc., scottycee, shadow uzumaki, SS equals Kawaii, Yacada-Uchiha, zehros, and Ziva David – thank you very much for the interest and the support for this fanfic.

To my dear reviewers of this story: 61wisampa, Ten Commandments, warriorseadra, kaze-mizu7, Kairi-chan, FireFairy219, Krystal Karpenter, digifan101, rgr, Drakius, Takumi4life, Marie Ravenclaw, my-little-starr, ally, kmartmfc, BaNANa boi, x-Cloud Drop-x, Light's Blue Blossom, Shadow the Impaler, cancercute, Blonde-Eko, Sightbent, reaperfox, Lanski11, auld lang syne, Tatsuki Okamura, Digi7423, The Yondaime, KuriSutiinLSL, Dark God Anubis, viperk1, Yacada-Uchiha, SasuSaku Fan No.1, pavement-greengrass, TyiLa, Pyro-chan, metalceberus, Kari Minamoto, Kris, Pyro the Dragon King, Girl of Light Writter, animebookworm44, She Eats Sunshine, WiNgS-of-a-dReAmEr, SS equals Kawaii, Kevin Gomez, Mid-Moonlight, lil-ying-fa, Pyra-Chan, jojomaniac, amylovestakuya, Pyro_d1v1n3, BlueSakuramon, digi girl, suki, Psyclone, Ijigo, Hiei's Cute Girl, Cave Cat, digigrllover, kimiko-ryu, Isumo1489, Lana, wolfer-2, Courageous-flame, Kaiserjin, TysonGranger, elmo-x-takumi, Dark Qiviut, kate problem, and all the other anonymous reviewers – although most of you no longer reviewed in the later chapters, I would still like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for whenever I hit a writer's block, I just think of you guys and, just like magic, it helps me through. Thank you so very much!!

I do hope that you guys will still review this final chapter, and answer that question that I have left you all in the previous chapter. If you guys forgot what it was, I'll repeat it again:

_**In the whole CoT:CW fanfic — in all of its chapters, pick a scene that you would like to have an illustration of. **_

Just send me the answer via PM, email or review, or you can visit my blog and just give me an answer from the Hour of Judgment post there.

Well, with all that thanks out of the way one has to wonder – is this the end of the story for both Yumi and Kouichi? Well, who knows? I may end up writing another fanfic for them. Whatever I decide, I will be sure to let you guys know (via my blog, like always).

And, with all that said, this is Sakura Martinez, closing this fanfic for one last time; saying "PEACE" and wishing everyone a "HAPPY NEW YEAR!". Out with the old, in with the new! Let's all welcome the year 2010 with a smile on our face and the light in our hearts burning as brightly as ever! Until the next fanfic (or the update of the Rabbit on the Moon fanfic), this is Sakura Martinez, signing out!

**End of Post Author's Notes**


End file.
